Head Over Heels
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran eran todo lo opuesto. Ella, una chica de familia. Él, un drogadicto con récords policíacos. Pero al conocerse, alejarse les fue imposible. ¡SS! CH24!
1. Unlucky

**Notas de la traductora: **

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fanfic, que en esta ocasión NO es MÍO, pertenece a la fabulosa mente de Shinsei Kokoro, una gran autora, que ha tenido la amabilidad de permitirme traducir este hermoso fic.

Espero que disfruten tanto como yo lo hago, que está escrito originalmente en inglés, y si quieren verlo pueden pasar a mi biografía yo lo tengo añadido a mis favoritos y si quieren ver la bio de Shinsei, pueden encontrarla en mi bio, junto al fic. Si quieren hacerle alguna pregunta a la autora, pueden hacerlo por intercesión mía, o directamente a ella (solo que no habla en español).

Esas serán todas las notas que haga en el fic, a parte de que estoy honrada de ser la persona encargada de traducir el fic.

**Notas de autora: **Sinceramente, no soy dueña de CCS ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque algunos de los personajes incluidos aquí son míos.

Espero que cada lector disfrute completamente esto, cualquier queja, déjenme un mail y yo lo responderé tan pronto sea posible.

Siéntense, relájense y ¡lean! Ninguna promesa, pero intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda.

_Género: Romance/drama/angst/ humor_

_Título: Head Over heels _

_Capítulo 1: Unlucky_

_Actualizado: 7-May-05 _

_Autor: Shinsei Kokoro_

_Traductor: Sakki Chan_

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Apestaba.

Todo apestaba.

Todo en esa semana apestaba. ¡Apestaba! ¡Apestaba!

¡Es cierto! He caído del precipicio, ¡cómo quieran llamarlo!

Desde el día en que me resbalé de las escaleras, escuchado la risa histérica de Touya, lo cual, debo agregar, aumentó extra amargura cuando mi papá anunció que dejaríamos Tokio, hasta el día en que me detuve de pie afuera de mi nueva casa.

Mirando a sus exteriores… err… "partes".

Una casa "familiar" de color amarillo pastel, ustedes saben, ¿las que se ven en los pequeños pueblos?

¿Como Tomoeda? ¿El pueblito inusual?

Eso es correcto. Tomoeda. El pueblo del que nunca había oído hablar hasta el día en que mi papá nos trajo la horrible noticia. Este pueblo… el cual tuve que recurrir a un mapa junto con una lupa para poder distinguirlo…

Este pueblo, en el que ahora viviría… al menos hasta que llegue a la universidad.

Y eso apestaba.

Dios… ¿Repito mucho alguna frase?

No.

Déjenlo aclarar entonces.

¡APESTA!

¿Y quieren saber qué apesta?

El hecho de que no estaba ya en una gran ciudad.

El hecho de que tenía que abandonar a mi escuela y a ¡todos mis amigos!

El hecho de que ya no podía ver a mi majo vecino…del cual, a propósito, ¡estaba enamorada desde hace meses!

El hecho de que tendría que acostumbrarme a caminar dormida en mi nueva casa.

El hecho que tendría que ir a una nueva escuela y… hacer nuevos amigos.

El hecho de que estaría por ahí moqueando, extrañando todo lo que dejé en Tokio… sip, estoy llorando… bueno, aparentemente.

Y podría enlistar algunos otros 'hechos'… pero… no podría molestarme en hacer mi perturbada mente… bueno… ejem… más perturbada.

Cuando creí que me retorcía en dolor, sentí una especie de azote contra mi pierna y pude acariciar las orejas de mi perro labrador dorado.

-"Sí Kero, aquí vamos. Nuestro nuevo hogar. Va a ser malo para ti, probablemente, porque quizás irás de caza por el periódico del vecino… Pero si yo voy a soportar todo esto, tú también, chico"

-"¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura! ¿Podrías dejar de hablar con el perro y meter tus cosas?"

Instantáneamente, me volteé cuando la voz grave ingresó a mis oídos.

Ése era Touya. Mi estúpido hermano… que ha sido mandado desde el infierno para hacer de mi vida…bueno… un infierno.

-"Está bien, está bien" Suspiré mientras caminaba hacia él y agarré la particular larga maleta que él ya tenía lista para mí.

-"¿Puedes dejar de poner esa horrible cara?" Touya masculló y me detuve junto a la maleta, -"Mi papá ya se siente culpable, así que ríndete… después de todo ya estamos aquí,"

Lo miré hacia arriba.

¿Olvidé decir cuánto lo odio?

¿Odiarlo porque siempre tiene la razón?

-"Ya lo sé…" Empecé a empujar la maleta, después de confirmar lo pesada que estaba, -"Pero es demasiado fácil para ti decirlo,"

Después de decirle unas cuantas palabras al de las mudanzas que preguntaba dónde ubicar el televisor, él volteó hacia mí, -"Hey, yo también voy a estar en una nueva universidad…"

Ni siquiera me molesté en voltear, -"Es más difícil hacer amigos en el colegio que en la universidad. Tú solo tienes que asistir a las clases, en cambio yo, tengo que pasar siete asquerosas horas en un colegio para tarúpidos,"

Touya me dio una des sus cansadas miradas, y pasó de largo, con dos maletas en cada mano, -"No hay una palabra como tarúpidos, tonta,"

Detuve mi empuje de la maleta y miré su figura, que se dirigía al interior de la casa.

-"¡Hey! ¡Esa palabra está en mi diccionario! ¡Y puedo decir cualquier palabra que quiera! Así que ¡Cállate!" Le grité desde las rejas del exterior, avanzando con mi pesada maleta.

Discúlpenme ahí.

Nunca soy así de impaciente… pero hoy… en realidad, toda esta maldita semana… ha sido bastante… digamos… "exhaustiva".

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a moverme, dentro de la casa, un hombre chocó conmigo.

-"Si estás compitiendo contra un caracol, Sakura. No te molestes, los monstruos como tú siempre terminan perdiendo" Touya vino a mí y tomó la maleta que me daba tantos problemas y con una gran sonrisa malvada en su rostro comenzó a subir las escaleras.

¿Puedo preguntar qué diablos es tan gracioso?

Después de disculparme con el hombre de las mudanzas con el que choqué quien intentaba subir el refrigerador, seguí a Touya hacia arriba, subiendo dos escalones por tiempo.

-"Touya. ¿Cuándo vendrá papá de nuevo?" Grité, mientras indagaba habitación por habitación, buscando la mía.

En el momento que alcancé la última, escuché que Touya me respondía.

-"Esta noche… a las seis y algo, creo"

Estaba bastante sorprendida de ver mis cosas ya instaladas ahí. Touya estaba sentado en mi cama. Cinco bolsas alrededor de él y seis cajas en el piso.

-"¿Qué tienes aquí? ¿Bombas nucleares?"

-"Ha, ha" Me atreví a burlarme, mientras empujaba a Touya hacia fuera, -"Quizá algún día pueda meter una de ellas dentro de tu cerebro y ¡whoap!"

Él rodó sus ojos y caminó hacia la salida del pasillo, -"Buena imaginación virtual" Masculló, avanzando al final del pasillo –"Pero mejor suerte para la próxima, pulga"

Cansada de discutir con él, cerré mi puerta con una patada y me acosté en la cama.

-"Ah…" suspiré, ni siquiera mirando a la habitación en sí.

Ya la había visto, y probablemente me tome un año para poder desempacar todos mis cachivaches en el lugar apropiado.

Bueno… al menos tenía mi cama.

Y en el momento en que cerré mis ojos, no puede evitar preguntarme…

¿Cómo será mi nueva escuela?

¿Haré amigos?

¿Cómo se llamaba? Err… sip… Sanron High. Una escuela pública.

Mi papá mencionó que la escuela tenía su reputación.

Pero nunca mencionó qué clase de reputación era…

Creo que eso queda para mí de averiguar… Y ¿saben qué? No tenía que esperar más.

Porque mañana en la mañana… en el segundo en que me baje del hermoso auto de mi hermano… todo estará en frente de mí.

Y estaba algo equivocado en pensar que sería la escuela pequeña… nop. Porque Sanron High era enorme. Te lo estoy diciendo. Enorme. Con una cantidad impresionante de estudiantes sin hacer nada, como las abejas en un jardín antes de ir a la colmena…

Hmmm… Nunca he visto a las abejas besarse. Pero sí vi a un tipo que prácticamente estaba chupando toda la cara de una chica.

Alejando mi mirada de eso, me volteé para ver los ojos burlones de mi hermano.

-"Ya anda, si tengo que esperar a que tú desaparezcas llegaré tarde para la entrevista a mi nuevo trabajo,"

Sí, eso es cierto. Touya va a trabajar en algún sitio, nunca mencionó dónde.

-"Está bien, te veré a las tres treinta en punto," Dije.

-"Adiós, ¡pulga!" Y encendió el auto, e incluso juré escuchar su esquizofrénica risa hasta que estuve diez metros lejos.

Resignándome volteé a mi nueva escuela, de nuevo.

Tengo un hermano tan "colaborador"… oh…

-"¿Tu nombre de nuevo?" El calvito en frente mío insistió a través de sus lentes de lectura de antaño.

-"Sakura Kinomoto, señor" Dije, alejándome en mi propio asiento al ver como una mosca rodeaba insistentemente la cabeza del hombre.

Estaba en la oficina del director… y él, esta llenando alguna especie de hoja de vida… una de esas para admitirte.

-"¿Edad?"

-"Um… diecisiete,"

-"¿Dirección de tu anterior escuela?"

-"Tokio… Seijuu High School"

-"¿Tus tres opciones?"

-"Eh… computadoras… biotecnología… y música,"

"¿Nombre del padre?"

"Fujitaka Kinomoto"

"¿Madre?"

Con una mirada dudosa le dije, -"Divorciados"

La mosca se había parqueado en toda la calva del hombre.

El hombre asintió y al parecer comprendió. –"Está bien," Dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire y continuó leyendo todo lo que había escrito.

No podía darle mi número telefónico, después de todo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuál será.

"Entonces, señorita Kinomoto, tome por favor esto a la oficina, ellos le darán su horario y la lista de libros que necesita… Y ya que usted llegó en el segundo semestre, por favor trate de instruirse el primer semestre,"

"Sí señor," Asentí y me levanté, caminé hacia la puerta, -"Gracias de nuevo,"

"Señorita Kinomoto," El hombre interrumpió mi salida antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"Sea cuidadosa por aquí, por favor"

"Uh…" Lo miré curiosa, la mosca todavía volando alrededor de su cara. –"Está bien, gracias," Y con eso cerré la puerta.

Raro.

¿Qué me quiso decir con eso?

Confundida, me encogí de hombros y me encaminé hacia donde el viejo me había dicho.

-"Um…" Miré a la chica a través del vidrio, -"Soy nueva aquí y pues…" Murmuré mientras pasaba los papeles por la abertura del vidrio.

-"Está bien," Ella asintió mientras escaneaba los papeles. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el timbre sonó-el cual solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de mis oídos-dando su zumbido chillón.

Prácticamente giré intentando huir con miedo, pero me volteé de nuevo, para darle una sonrisa nerviosa a la joven, pero con una mirada al instrumento oval rojo.

-"Ahora… tengo que darte una clase para ti…" Empezó rodando el cursor en la pantalla de su monitor plano. Frunció su ceño, consumida en lo que estaba haciendo.

Detrás de mí, algunos estudiantes comenzaron a caminar. Algunos conversando, otros riendo. Incluso podía oír algunos hombres insultándose los unos a los otros.

Así que me paré recta, mi espalda a todo el mundo, mientras tamborileaba mis dedos y relajaba mis nudillos nerviosamente en el borde del escritorio.

Y para el rato en que el timbre volvió a sonar, cada estudiante había desaparecido hacia dentro, y aunque mirando de reojo, por las esquinas, había alguno que otro con un balón de básquet.

-"Aquí tienes…" Dijo instantáneamente la joven que atendía la oficina, dándome tres pedazos de papel y un candado, el cual creo que es para mi casillero.

-"Uno de ellos es tu horario," Dijo ella, al ver mi cara de duda, continuó, -"Otro, es la lista de libros, cuatro de ellos los consigues en la biblioteca, y habrán dos que deberás comprar…" Miré hacia el tercer papel, -"Y el último es el mapa del colegio, andarás algo… ejem… perdida por este lugar por unos cuantos… días,"

-"Está bien," La miré una última vez.

Gracias por tan "amigable" advertencia.

Y después, ella apuntó algo detrás del horario.

-"Este es el horario de los anuncios y tu número de casillero,"

-"B18" Leí.

-"El bloque B es el que está por allá…" Dijo apuntando a un bloque enorme de casilleros.

-"Está bien"

-"Te sugiero que vayas a los anuncios primero, luego a la biblioteca, y luego a tus clases…"

-"Okay, gracias, señorita"

Y ella volvió a su mundo de las computadoras. Suspirando, volteé hacia el bloque de la derecha.

Los anuncios estaban bien. Y como estaba esperando el maestro no me hizo presentarme. Lo cual era un gran alivio. Solo me pidió que tomara asiento, y luego me apuntó en la lista de asistencia.

Pero lo que no había esperado era toda la atención de los estudiantes. Todos estaban mirándome hasta en el segundo que tomé asiento en la penúltima fila.

Oh.

Como si tuviera una segunda cabeza o algo parecido…

-"Hey guapa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Un tipo al que pasé de largo me preguntó.

Lo miré un segundo y luego me encogí de hombros, -"Sakura" dije tomando asiento detrás de él, el cual era el única asiento libre después de los primeros.

-"Wooow…" el tipo sonrió abiertamente, "Saa…kuu…raa" Dijo, acentuando cada sílaba.

-"Eso es correcto…" Mascullé bajo mi respiración –"Tres sílabas,"

El tipo a mi lado se volteó hacia mí, enfrentándome con una enorme sonrisa como el gato Cheshire.

-"Bueno, Sakura… es agradable conocerte,"

Levanté una de mis cejas hacia él, sintiéndome el centro de atención del grupo en el que estaba.

La chica a mi otro lado, dijo –"¿Eres nueva, verdad?"

Solo asentí.

-"Síp," ella continuó, -"La vi en la oficina," dijo hablándole a los chicos alrededor de ella.

-"¿De dónde vienes?" El tipo de mi frente preguntó.

-"Tokio"

-"Cariño… ¿Por qué diablos dejaste la ciudad?"

-"Uh…" No sabía qué decir, -"Mi papá…"

La chica a mi lado me miró y supongo que sintió mi incomodidad e interrumpió –"Soy Rika"

-"El pato," Añadió otro tipo, con una sonrisa despectiva.

-"Cierra tu trompa Van" Y frunció el ceño.

-"Eriol…" El sujeto delante de mí se introdujo, atrapándome en el destello de sus lentes.

-"Hola" Dije aburridamente.

-"Solo para avisarte," dijo un tipo a mi diagonal –"Los lentes de contacto están fuera de moda,"

Le di una fría mirada –"No son lentes de contacto," Murciélago ciego, añadí para mi.

Seriamente, ¿por qué las personas piensan que tener ojos verdes es la gran cosa?

El timbre sonó nuevamente, y todo el mundo salió apurado del salón, corriendo como si hubiera alguna clase de enorme ola detrás de ellos.

Resoplando una vez más, salí del salón al último. Y después, recordé lo que Rika había dicho hace unos momentos.

-"Ten cuidado"

Ahora… ¿qué diablos eso significaba?

Jesús, si no supiera nada… diría que esta gente no tiene ninguna clase de cerebro en sus cavidades craneales.

Y caminando casillero por casillero, desconocidas caras… podía sentir las miradas de todos encajonándose en mí.

Okay… aterrador.

Recogiendo mis cosas por la centésima vez en el día, avancé por mi camino, abriéndome paso entre las esquinas desoladas. Después de unos cuantos giros malos aquí y allá, y preguntándole a un chico, quien obviamente sabía que estaba perdida, llegué a la biblioteca.

En el momento entré sola… y de nuevo, todos loe estudiantes establecidos en las mesas voltearon a verme, dándome sus curiosas miradas y luego regresando a cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo.

Estremeciéndome, llegué al escritorio de información, y golpeé mi papel en la mesa suavemente.

-"Um… estoy aquí para obtener estos libros…" Murmuré a la profesora delante de mí, quien no dijo nada, y se retiró hacia la parte trasera de la biblioteca.

Humph.

¿Era muda o algo?

Pero yo no me molesté en decir algo, cuando ella regresó con cuatro delgados libros después de diez minutos.

Me dio una tarjeta para firmar, y luego otra más para el uso de la biblioteca.

Después de llenar la primera tarjeta, guardé la segunda en mi bolsillo y decirle un pequeño 'gracias' a la señorita muda.

Agarré los cuatro libros y me di cuenta que estaba atrasada para mi primera clase. Bastante atrasada. Y para empeorar la situación, había un chico con lentes de botella mirándome soñadoramente...

Busqué mi zona de casilleros alrededor de veinte minutos, cansada y frustrada busqué el número que me había sido asignado, el casillero estaba abierto, metí los cuatro libros dentro.

Suspirando, me arrimé al casillero, y busqué en mis bolsillos el candado que tenía, junto con una pequeña llave. Me quité mi chaqueta y la lancé en el interior y sucedió…

Di otro largo suspiro, y saqué el pequeño candado, y lo miré rudamente.

Estúpido candado. Gruñí un poco, y lo abrí despacio junto con la llave que me habían dado también.

Y escuché pasos detrás de mí.

Urgh. Probablemente un vigilante.

Vamos Sakura, apúrate…

Los pasos de repente, quedaron detrás de mí, y un par de brazos masculinos comenzaron a trabajar en el casillero de mi lado.

Suspiré aliviada por un segundo, era solo un chico.

Cerrando la puerta suavemente, escuché el desastroso sonido que hizo a pesar de que lo había tratado gentil. El chico a mi lado me miró con curiosidad que no duró más de dos segundos. Sintiendo los ojos de él en mí, me apresuré a cerrarlo.

Vergüenza sentí el momento en que el casillero no cerraba. Lo intenté nuevamente, pero fue en vano.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver el lado de su cara, con cabello café oscuro cayendo sobre sus ojos, y un oído con un pequeño arete. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones jeans negros, algo flojos.

Sentí ganas de morir cuando él cerró su casillero y comenzó a mirarme de nuevo.

¡Hey! ¡Detente! ¡Deja de mirarme! Le grité… mentalmente.

No era mi culpa que la estúpida puerta no se cerrara… probablemente dañada por el tiempo y el uso.

-"Muévete," la ruda pero extrañamente suave voz de él, provocándome a mirarlo embobada y comenzando a alejarme un poco, ¡pero no porque él me lo haya dicho! Si no… más bien por cómo lucía…

El chico más sexy y caliente, déjame decirte.

Pero mi mente de pronto voló, el momento en que lo vi proporcionarle un buen golpe a mi casillero.

-"¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos fue…?" No pude terminar mi oración, ya que estaba mirando al casillero cerrado y al chico que me había ayudado.

-"Heh…" Di una pequeña risa nerviosa, y sentí mis rodillas temblar un poco, cuando sus intensos ojos ámbares penetraron en los míos. –"Um, ¿gracias?"

Me mandó una mirada dura, pero que se transformó en un ceño fruncido, y alejándose en el proceso.

¿Qué?

¿Dije algo malo?

¿No le gustaban las chicas en jeans?

¿Se suponía que no debía agradecerle?

¿¿QUÉ FUE?

Y mentalmente sentí cómo quería arrancarme todo el cabello de la cabeza.

¿Por qué cada tipo que pensaba que era sexy, me daba la mirada: 'pienso que eres rara'?

¿Por qué, por qué?

Suspirando… de nuevo…

Y observando la fanfarrona figura de él alejarse por el pasillo, coloqué el candado.

-"Mueve tu trasero a la clase de Historia, Sakura" me enfurruñé –"No hay caso en dejar caer tu mandíbula más,"

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Estaba atrasado… como siempre.

No me molesté en decirle algo al profesor quien estaba en frente de la pizarra hablando de alguna mierda sobre el pasado de Hitler.

Tomé mi asiento de la esquina, usual, y envié una mirada de 'aléjate' a los tipos que comenzaban a burlarse.

Si… sí… ¿qué era nuevo?

Cabrones.

Levantando mis piernas encima del pupitre, mi cabeza contra la pared, si… tiempo de tomar esa siesta…

Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cerrar mis ojos, había unos golpes apurados en la puerta. Ni siquiera me molesté en ver quién era, pero lo que había escuchado, fue un retumbo ligero, y los silbidos de los tipos a mí alrededor.

-"¡Hey! ¡Es esa nueva chica de la ciudad, hermano!" Escuché el canto de la voz de Van.

¿Nueva chica?

Abrí completamente mis ojos y dejé que la escena me rodeara. Y mi ceño se frunció.

Esa chica.

-"Clase" El profesor siguió no obstante, a pesar de todos los gritos y el desorden, "¡Callados!" él chilló, mientras la chica se sentaba en donde le había dicho. En la última fila, en el otro lado del salón.

Regresé a mi sueño, ignorando las llamadas de los tipos, y los insultos de las chicas.

Diablos, ni siquiera sé por qué me molesté en venir aquí…

-"¡Ahem!" El profesor aclaró su garganta intentando callar a todos, pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron insultos.

Pensando en una advertencia continuó –"Solo porque tengamos una nueva estudiante no significa que tienen que tomar la clase para aventarse encima de ella,"

Jeez, hablando de profesores con palabras sensibles…

Pero la clase continuó, y me encontré mirando a la chica por el rabillo de mis ojos…

Ella estaba atendiendo a toda la mierda de mentiras que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón y tomando notas al mismo tiempo.

Su nombre-lo escuché de las conversaciones de alguien más- era Sakura algo… la nueva.

Resoplé desagradablemente.

Ninguna duda de por qué me había agradecido cuando le di un golpe a su casillero.

No sabía con quién estaba hablando…

Tampoco fallé en darme cuenta que un par de sujetos que estaban cerca de ella querían llamarle la atención, pero ella no prestaba ninguna. Y tampoco fallé cuando ella me miró con una cara sorprendida.

Me sonrió. Y obligué a mis ojos a dejar de observarla.

No creo que nadie haya visto eso.

Porque las chicas en este colegio no van por ahí sonriéndome… en vez de eso, hacen que sus "noviecitos" me salten encima…

Y continué mirando hacia el techo, y sentía la necesidad de tener un cigarrillo entre mis labios.

Pasé de largo a mi asiento, al profesor fruncido, y a la puerta y no me tomé tiempo para decir, 'adiós'.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Estar en una habitación llena de cretinos y de zorras no era el preciso lugar en donde quería estar.

Encendiendo un cigarrillo caminé hacia el final del pasillo, atrapé la vista de Minas arrimada a la puerta del cuarto de recursos.

Sonriendo malvadamente, apagué el cigarrillo y la dejé que se me lanzara encima, y empujé la puerta en donde ella se recostaba segundos antes.

Sí… ella era buena besando… eso era todo.

La cafetería estaba llena, como siempre desde el momento en que ingresé. Unas cuantas personas me dieron una de sus miradas raras, pero yo seguí avanzando. Mis ojos escanearon el lugar por el tipo que estaba buscando.

En vez de eso, encontré a la chica a la que le había golpeado el casillero. Y en ese momento, ella me dio otra de sus sonrisas, en medio de todos sus amigos.

Vi a Yamazaki cubriéndose detrás de una puerta de la cafetería, junto con otro tipo.

Gruñí en el segundo que me paré cara a cara junto a él. –"Dijiste cerca de las malditas ventanas," Maldije calladamente.

-"Tranquilo, hombre" Dijo Yamazaki riendo en mi cara, para luego golpear al tipo que estaba a lado de él. –"Este chico, tiene algunas bolsas con provisiones,"

-"¿Cuánto?" Pregunté sin muchos preámbulos a él.

-"Unos cuantos miles," Respondió él.

-"¿Y dónde está?"

-"En mi casa"

-"¿Cuándo la tendremos?"

-"¿Cuándo me darás el dinero?"

Me burlé mientras tiraba de la mejilla, rudamente, como una amenaza de él.

–"Pronto. Pero necesito las provisiones primero,"

Observándolo mirarme inquietamente, asentía Yamazaki, y luego pasé por la puerta encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Tener asuntos con otros tipos de otras escuelas era patético…pero valía la pena. Especialmente por las cosas que te hacían feliz.

Oh, sí.

Feliz.

Miré hacia atrás, y continué mi ruta hacia el jardín trasero donde Chiharu iba a presentarme ante unas chicas de un colegio femenino cercano.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estaba llorando.

Les estoy diciendo. Estaba llorando, bueno… dentro de mi mente, claro. Él solo se alejó.

Dios. ¿¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguir reacción alguna de los chicos?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándome, una chica me trajo del país de las fantasías.

-"Sakura. ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

-"Sí Tomoyo… estoy bien," Le respondí a mi nueva amiga.

En ese momento estaba en la cafetería, con la manada de amigos que había hecho en mi primer día…

Estaba orgullosa de mí misma, pero nunca he llegado tan lejos…bueno… hasta el momento en que él solo se alejó de mí, después de que le había sonreído… dos veces.

¿Cuán malo un tipo puede ser?

¿No podía sonreírme de regreso y dejarme feliz, uh?

-"Luces como si hubiera acabado de llegar de la tierra la-la-la" Rika sonrió malignamente ante mí.

Síp, la misma chica que estaba en mis anuncios. En realidad, ella fue la que me presentó ante todos en nuestra última clase de Química.

-"Así que… ¿quién es, eh?" Otra chica rodeándome, con sus lentes destellantes.

-"Nadie, Naoko," Dije mascullando bajo mi respiración, con mi cara ardiendo. ¿Era un libro abierto o qué? -"No es nadie," Dije más firmemente.

-"Sí claro,"

-"En serio,"

-"Por supuesto,"

Por supuesto… que no.

Después del almuerzo, Rika decidió darme un tour, agregando que me iba a perder de una manera u otra… Pero a la primera cosa que me llevaron fue a la pizarra de noticias.

-"Sakura, antes que nada debes saber las reglas," Dijo Tomoyo con una voz de ultratumba.

-"¿Reglas? ¿Qué reglas?" Pregunté dubitativa.

Naoko las señaló ante mí.

Un largo papel, el cual parecía estar ya café… y no pude evitar preguntar, -"¿Cuán... cuán viejo es esto?"

-"No sé, unos años quizá" Dijo Rika con un mohín de pereza.

Tuve que pararme en la puntilla de mis pies, para poder leer las líneas.

-"Regla número 1. Tienes que tener por lo menos, 10 detenciones al año. Así todos están en el mismo nivel," Miré a Tomoyo con interrogantes en mi rostro. –"¿Huh?"

-"Yo ya tengo seis," Me respondió haciéndome girar para verla.

-"Número 2. Si no encajas en ninguna pandilla, cambia de escuela. Uno debe mantener la diversión en la escuela, para esta dentro."

Okay. Esto es raro.

-"Tercero. Los profesores son pestes. Ellos solo viven para cazarnos. Y si te enamoras de ellos, prepárate para tu pesadilla,"

Rika rió ante eso, -"Recuerdo que yo solía estar enamorada del profesor Terada, en la escuela elemental,"

-"Número 4. Si traicionas al rey y a la reina de la promoción, di adiós a tu reputación,"

Naoko me ayudó a entender esa, -"Eriol y Rika," Por lo cual asentí.

-"Regla número 5. Es nuestro deber cambiar al director cada dos años. Si contribuyes, tienes pases para evitar extra patadas y golpes"

Eso me puede ayudar. Pensé crudamente.

-"Seis. Nos declaramos en huelga cada semana, sobre cualquier cosa. Si contribuyes con la mejor idea, obtienes una cita gratis con cualquiera que tú desees,"

-"He estado tratando para eso," Dijo Naoko suspirando soñadoramente.

Eso es bastante extraño.

-"Siete. ¿Crees que eres una excelente-alumna, perra? Trata el grupo de porristas, de esa forma conseguirás más amigos"

-"Eso es encantador, ¿no lo creen?" Dijo de repente Tomoyo.-"Yo estaba en las porristas, pero renuncié,"

Me pregunto por qué. Pero no dije mis pensamientos…

-"Regla ocho. Si piensas que eres buena, pasa la prueba. En otro caso, obtén otra vida."

Esa es agradable… creo.

-"Nueve. ¿Eres nueva? Consíguete una copia de esta página, y apréndela de corazón, antes de que te metas en mierda"

Aw. Eso no es nada agradable.

-"No te preocupes," Rika tocó mi hombro –"Aprenderás rápido"

Eso lo apuestas vos.

-"Diez. ¿Quieres ser un sinvergüenza? Veamos si es que duras una sola noche en el salón principal. Y si no puedes vencer a la chica en rojo, asegúrate de cargar contigo una bandera blanca"

Me reí ante eso.

-"Once. ¿Quieres ser un buchón? Primero mírate como te verías sin dientes antes de que hagas algo drástico."

-"Eso es doloroso, déjame advertirte" Dijo Naoko sobriamente.

Correcto. Igualmente, ya lo leí.

-"Doce. Te juntas con los drogadictos, le hablas a mi dedo. Si te metes en serio con ellos, te ahogaremos en la arena. Simple."

Me detuve a leer de nuevo esa línea. ¿Drogadictos?

-"¿Drogadictos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

Las chicas me miraron duramente.

-"El grupo de desadaptados" Las tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"uh… No lo entiendo;"

Tomoyo fue comedida suficiente como para explicarme.

-"Adictos, tú sabes. Nosotros estamos fuera de su alcance y ellos de nosotros,"

Todavía no lo entendí.

"Significa que no hablas con ellos. No lo miras. Ni siquiera respiras con ellos. Nunca debes ser visto con ellos. Nunca jamás."

Oh.

Esta es escuela es más rara de lo que creí.

-"¿Cómo?… ¿cómo sé quiénes son adictos?"

Naoko rodó sus ojos. –"Tienen perforaciones en el cuerpo,"

La miré mordazmente, -"Yo tengo una perforación en mi ombligo desde el año pasado Naoko,"

Tomoyo hizo un sonido de frustración ante nosotros. –"Sakura. Lo sabrás cuando los veas;"

-"Sip." Rika continuó –"Les gusta mantenerse diferentes a nosotros. Así que los reconocerás en dos segundos. Y si los vemos cerca, te diremos, ¿okay?"

Okay.

Y con eso volví a las reglas.

-"Las lindas chicas tienen un costo aquí. Así que si buscas una, mejor sea que tengas dinero. Los chicos son gratis. Hay montones de ellos. Pero los que tienen valor son limitados. No se aceptan cheques, por si lo preguntan."

Me reí suavemente.

-"Catorce. Nada de cargar maletas. Y si lo haces, no te enojes cuando las veas encima de los ventiladores"

Wow. Por suerte no traje la mía hoy.

-"Regla quince. Sigue la catorce reglas anteriores y encontrarás tus años en Sanron, una brisa"

Me burlé de eso.

Huphff. ¿Una brisa?

-"Vamos, chica. Dejá de verte como si te hubieran lanzado una piedra. Eriol quiere hablar contigo. Vamos" Las tres chicas me llevaron lejos de ahí, ya que yo continuaba pensando en las dichosas "reglas"

No me importaba.

¿Una brisa? ¿En Sanron?

Ajá.

Enredarse aquí probablemente era el más grande error. Pero no puedo evitarlo…

Y mientras avanzábamos a la primera esquina, después de que Rika flirteara con cado dos tipos que pasábamos, Tomoyo me llamó la atención.

-"Mira," Me presionó contra la pared, mientras señalaba a algo.

-"¿Qué-é?" Dije tomada por sorpresa.

-"¡Mira!" Repitió. –"¡Esos tipos de allá!"

Siguiendo a donde señalaba, fruncí mi ceño más profundamente –"¿Quién?"

-"¡Esos tres de allá, estúpida!"

Me asomé un poco más. Quizá necesito lentes. –"¿Quieres decir aquellos con la chica?"

-"Sí, sí, ese es uno de ellos,"

-"¿Qué?" Miré hacia Tomoyo confundida.

-"Los desadaptados, los drogadictos, ¿recuerdas?" Sí. Sí me acordaba.

-"Oh" La miré por un segundo y luego volteé mi mirada hacia el grupo que parecía estar caminando hacia nosotros.

-"Oh Dios" Murmuré cuando sus caras vinieron en una vistan más clara.

-"¿Oh Dios qué?" Preguntó Tomoyo para pasar su mirada de mí a sus uñas.

Me apoyé en la pared, sintiéndome momentáneamente como una flor marchita. No le dije nada. No podría. O nunca alcanzaría a escuchar el final de ello. No le podía decir que el chico que estaba en mis pensamientos en la cafetería era uno de ellos.

Oh, rayos…

¿Por qué siempre que quería a un chico, tenía que estar fuera de mi alcance?

((Deja un review por favor))

**∙ §ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ ∙ **

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno, y eso fue todo. No sé cómo puede hacer los capítulos tan largos… U.U Yo no podría hacerlo ni en un millón de años. En serio, admiro a esta autora. Espero que a todos les haya gustado, y si quieren leer el resto del fic, por favor dejen un review. La historia es una de las mejores según mi criterio, en esta página web, muy mal que está en inglés… U.U pero si ustedes me apoyan, podré continuar con la traducción. Eso es todo, un besito.

Sakki.


	2. Droolin'

**Notas de traducción: **

Este fic está registrado en M porque contiene lenguaje que talvez sea inapropiado. Corres tus propios riesgos, pero te aseguro que es excelente. Si sabes inglés, puedes pasarlo a ver, tiene el mismo título y consta de 17 capítulos y aún no está terminado.

S-S

**Fanfic: **Head Over heels

**Capítulo 2: **Droolin'

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Actualización: 19-05-05**

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Era gris hoy. Lo cual añadía amargura a mi estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba.

Yamazaki estaba detrás de mí, intentando calmarme.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso de allá, ¡huevón! ¡Podíamos haberlo hablado!"

No exactamente calmando… lo que sea.

Preferí no hablarle, porque sentía que la furia en mi cabeza se encerraba como un tiburón atrapado.

"Ahora, quizá él traerá a sus tipos y te atrapará en el momento más inesperado. ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Yo te lo dije!" Yamazaki estaba gritándose casi a sí mismo.

"¡Te dije que no te metieras con ellos! ¡Te dije que no les reclamaras nada! ¡Te lo dije no sé cuántas veces!"

De pronto, me congelé y me volteé a mirarlo con fuerza –"¡Dijiste que eran de alguna escuela! ¿Por qué mentiste?"

"¡No lo hice! ¡Te dije que había dejado el último año!"

"¡No lo hiciste!" Le contesté.

"¡Sí lo hice!"

Pero sabía que Yamazaki no podría sacar lo mejor del enojo en mí, así que pasé a su lado y metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos, lo más profundamente que pude, me alejé.

La primera persona que se atrevió a dirigirse a mí, fue Meiling, como siempre, muy molesta.

"Olvídalo Syaoran"

Pero eso no pasó por mí. –"¡Mira, perra! ¡No puedo olvidarlo, ¿ya? ¡Perdí cinco mil dólares!"

Eso es correcto. Cinco mil dólares.

"Bueno, eso te sucede por andar negociando con cualquiera" Me respondió. –"¡Te dije que algo así sucedería!"

"¡Haori no ha venido con nuestro abastecimiento por un mes!"

"¿Y qué?" Meiling frunció su ceño ante mí –"Eso no quiere decir que nos haya robado, puede ser que esté teniendo algunos problemas…"

"Sí claro. ¿Por un mes?"

"Probablemente lo atraparon" Se sentó en la banca del patio trasero.

Sí claro, de nuevo.

Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Acabé de perder cinco mil dólares… ante un maldito hijo de-

"¿No puedes hacer que te los devuelvan?" Meiling había elegido su momento para interrumpir mis pensamientos.

"No… los bastardos decidieron tomarse un descanso de Japón" Me senté junto a ella mientras dejaba que se asentara en mi hombro.

"¿Piensas que Tía lo sabrá?"

"¡Diablos, síp! ¡Lo primero que hará será dejar de enviarme dinero!"

Meiling se rió ante eso. –"Pero tú eres el bebé de mami. No creo que ella sea capaz de sobrevivir con eso"

Me volteé hacia ella, y sonreí un poco –"En realidad, no creo que sea capaz de sobrevivir con el hecho de que me gasto todo el dinero en drogas"

Me dio una sonrisa un poco torcida y luego, me dijo con suavidad –"Sabes qué, Syaoran…creo que deberías dejarlo, solo dejaste la cárcel hace un mes…"

"¿Y?"

"No quiero que te metas en más mierda" Y después añadió –"No que me importe"

Suavemente deslicé una mano en su hombro. A veces deseaba que ella no estuviera también en esto. Que no me hubiera seguido.

"Sé que no te importa"

"¿Y…?" Dijo después de unos minutos –"¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Minas ayer?"

Me encogí de hombros, eso no tenía importancia –"Ella quiere una _relación_"

"¿Y tú?"

Me alejé un poco de ella, mientras rehacía esa pregunta persuasiva –"No, yo no, no con ella"

Meiling, de repente, me amenazó con su mirada. –"¡No te entiendo, Syaoran! Estás prácticamente chupando toda su cara, y ¡dices que no quieres una relación! Entonces, ¿Podrías dejar de joder con ella?"

"¡No lo haré!" Respondí de vuelta con la poca dignidad que me queda –"Ya le dije a ella, ¡que no quiero una relación! No es mi culpa, que ella intente por más…"

"¡Entonces cambia de chica!" Meiling lanzó sus manos en un gesto hacia el aire –"¡Haz lo que sea! ¡Pero deja de joder con ella!"

"¡Ya te dije! ¡No lo hago!"

Meiling me dio una de sus 'frustradas, decepcionadas y asqueadas al mismo tiempo' miradas y luego suspiró, resignándose y sabiendo que era imposible ganarme en una discusión a mí. –"Nunca entenderás, ¿verdad?" dijo después.

Le di una mirada de molestia –"No. No lo haré" Respondí sarcásticamente. –"¿Qué diablos esperas que haga? ¿Qué le diga que vaya y chupe la cara de alguien más?"

Meiling rodó sus ojos ante mí, -"Deja de ser un bastardo"

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, -"Bueno… tú tampoco eres una de esas perras buenitas…"

"¿Se supone que eso me debe hacer sentir mejor?"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Créanlo o no, una semana ha pasado. Y todavía me pongo como gelatina cada vez que veo a ese chico.

La escuela estaba bien… pero habían veces que _tenía _que _sonreírle. _

Síp. Él. El drogadicto. El desadaptado… en conclusión, el tipo del cual no sabía su nombre, todavía.

Digo, no es justo ¿verdad?

Me refiero a que, ¿por qué deberían ser llamados adictos o desadaptados? ¿Solo porque están en el negocio de drogas pesadas, tienen archivos en la policía, y empiezan peleas?

Ellos eran estudiantes en nuestra escuela, también… y el hecho de que no puedes ni siquiera hablarles es algo ya, excedido.

¿Qué si estás en una situación que _tienes _ que hablarles?

Suspiré mientras Touya me traía a casa.

Creo que estoy intentando encontrar una manera de hablarle a _él. _Habían chicos guapos… pero éste… siempre parecía llamar mi atención cada vez que lo veía.

Y estaba casi desesperada… El otro día, casi le digo 'gracias por haber golpeado mi casillero' en la clase de Historia.

Nunca más lo he vuelto a ver en su casillero… ya que está junto al mío. Me podrías ver desperdiciar mi tiempo, parada junto a mi casillero después de cada clase, en una pequeña esperanza de verlo de nuevo.

Pero no.

Y hay clases en las que me la paso pensando, y me pregunto… ¿será soltero? ¿Será un chico que te lleva a citas y todo eso?

Y lo peor de todo es que cuando suspiro _por él, _ hay otros tipos intentando hacer que me percate de sus tristes existencias.

Era un poco dulce, en realidad.

Especialmente este chico, que me dejó un ramo de rosas y un osito de felpa en mi asiento en los anuncios de hoy.

Cuando le agradecí, deseé no haberlo hecho. Porque en el receso, fue atacado por algunos chicos, y se fue a casa con una nariz fracturada.

Un poco triste.

Pero cosas así nunca sucedían en Seijuu. No me refiero a la parte de las flores y de los regalos… sino, que otros chicos atacaban en manada a una sola víctima.

Intenté averiguar quiénes habían sido, pero Tomoyo me detuvo alegando, que eso siempre les pasaba a las chicas nuevas.

"¿De quién son ésas?" Touya me preguntó desconcentrándose del camino.

"Oh. Solo de un chico" y luego, al mirar hacia el frente, grité –"¡Touya! ¡Mira el CAMINO!"

Y afortunadamente, tuvo tiempo para girar el auto, antes de que nos chocáramos en contra de un pobre poste.

"En serio, Touya… ¿quién diablos te dio tu licencia de conducir?" Murmuré por mi respiración, mientras él seguía intentando coger la tarjeta que vino con el ramo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, papá me hizo la misma pregunta, -"Cariño… lindas flores"

Bueno, esa era su forma de decirte, _¿¿Está saliendo con alguien sin avisarme? _

"No, papi" Suspiré, después de patear a Touya y quitarle su estúpida sonrisa –"No estoy saliendo con nadie"

"¿Y Sakura?" Me preguntó una vez cuando estaba a medio camino en las escaleras. –"Tu mamá llamó hoy"

Me congelé, y agarré aún más fuerte al ramo de rosas –"¿Para qué?" Pregunté después de un instante.

"Ella…" Mi pobre papá, estaba intentando encontrar las frases correctas –"Ella esta preguntando si estarías libre este fin de semana"

Y por eso, bajé de nuevo las escaleras y lo enfrenté –"¿No se iba a _casar_ en este fin de semana?"

Touya estaba sentado junto a mi papá, el cual, aún escondía sus ojos. –"Ella… quería que tú fueras su dama de honor" Dijo, todavía no mirándome.

Pude haber gritado en ese momento. Pero Touya me envió una de sus significativas miradas y me calmé. –"No, papá. No quiero. Y ni siquiera te molestes en llamarla a decirle eso," Dije en un pequeño susurro, y volví a subir las escaleras, furiosa.

¡¡ ¿Cómo se atreve! ¡Perra sinvergüenza!

Primero ella nos deja en el medio de una festividad. Navidad, por ejemplo.

Y luego, ¡rompe el corazón de mi papá!

¡Y ahora! ¿Espera a que yo sea su dama de honor?

¿¿Cuán bajo una mujer podría rebajarse, Dios?

Tirando la puerta, me lancé a mi cama –"¡Espero que se pudra en medio del altar!" Grité con lo que mis pulmones me permitieron, -"¡Espero que su cara desaparezca! ¡Que se vaya al infierno!"

Y eso fue lo que hice toda la tarde. Gritar y maldecirla.

El pensamiento era insostenible. Mi hermosa, pero maligna madre, casándose con otro hombre. No es la de Touya, sino, mi mamá.

¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Era medianoche.

Y estaba fumando. Probablemente, mi décimo cigarrillo.

Pero la ira en mis venas todavía no se había ido al infierno. Mi mamá llamó. Preguntando por qué mi cuenta bancaria había perdido peso.

Actualmente, esa no era la única por la que había llamado. Estaba, prácticamente, obligándome a regresar a Hong Kong.

Y yo le había tirado el teléfono ante eso.

¿Cómo podría pensar que regresaría, si era yo el que me había escapado de casa?

Di una sonrisa frustrada y me junté a la ventana de mi habitación.

Claro. Como si iba a regresar.

Resoplé, alejando el humo, y aplastando el cigarrillo.

Como Meiling me había dicho, resolví el problema con Minas. Había aceptado de mala gana. No podía hacer nada más. No era mi culpa que ella estaba enamorada de mí.

Y hablando de eso… no puedo ignorar las estúpidas sonrisas que _esa_ chica me da.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Y había ido a una magnitud, que comenzaba a molestar. ¿No ha leído las estúpidas reglas?

Gente como ella-chicas como ella- _no_ me sonríen.

Chicas como ella _no_se chocan en la pared con solo verme.

Ajá. Choca en la pared.

Así que dejaba dos opciones: o estaba enamorada de mí o quería que sus tipos, me atacaran.

Meiling me la señaló hoy, diciendo que era la nueva chica en sus clases de Ed. Física. La única chica que le había ganado en la competencia de atletismo, y la única chica que le había dicho 'hola' a ella.

Así que me hizo preguntarme.

¿Está intentando unírsenos o algo?

¿O sería que se golpeó en la cabeza y no entendiera las indirectas?

Creo que me iré por la segunda opción.

No puedo imaginármela como una adicta. Especialmente cuando es un imán para tantos hombres.

Ahh… lancé mi cigarrillo… ¿a quién le importa ella, de todos modos?

Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar… como qué le diría a mi madre para explicarle por qué mi cuenta se había reducido.

Y creo tener la mentira perfecta.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Después de dejar una cubeta de lágrimas salir, dejé que papá me trajera la cena a la cama. Se sentó conmigo unos minutos, mientras miraba mi sopa caliente, y explicaba cosas. Como, por qué él y mi mamá se habían separado.

Y he oído esa historia tantas veces, que tuve que poner una semi sonrisa falsa, y eso fue suficiente para que se fuera.

Aquí está un pequeño flash back.

Después de que la mamá de Touya muriera, Nadeshiko, mi papá, de alguna estúpida manera, se había enamorado de otra mujer, después de varios años. Se casaron, y ¡puff! Y ahí estaba yo.

Y después, mi estúpida y maligna madre, decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de hombre. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Nos abandonó. Y me dejó sin madre en mi sexto cumpleaños.

Ella intentó hablarme alguna veces, pero yo solo repetía los insultos que Touya me había enseñado.

No me importó… no tener madre. Papá, Touya, y yo éramos una gran familia feliz. Y puedo todavía recordar el día en el que le hice prometer a mi papá que no se casaría con ninguna otra mujer, y él sonriente aceptó.

Todavía creo que esa sonrisa fue un acto…

Pero hoy… él ha traído de regreso todas esas memorias.

Y si pensé que yo era la única que sufría, me equivocaba. Porque, en lo profundo de su corazón, mi papá todavía tiene un lugar para mi mamá.

Cuando estaba dormida, después del hermoso sueño 'la boda de mi madre es un desastre' estuvo también el 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico.

Mientras giraba, y suspiraba en medio de mi sueño, no me sorprendía el hecho de estar en la alfombra, imaginando que era él en el que estaba acostada.

Touya me había levantado, antes de que pudiera decir su nombre.

"¡Estabas besando la alfombra!" Para el desayuno, creo que todo el vecindario escuchó la maligna risa de Touya, y si no hubiera sido por mi papá, él ya estaría colgado en la pared, con un marco de fotografía por su nariz.

Y hablando de paredes… me toqué la frente. Ayer, estúpidamente me choqué contra una pared.

Oh sí, y échenle la culpa al 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico.

En la escuela, pasé por una habitación, en la cual unos tipos, habían colgado a la maleta de un chico, en el ventilador, enviando todas sus cosas por los vientos y justo donde siempre me encuentro con Tomoyo y Rika.

Estaban riéndose, y en el momento en el que llegué, se callaron.

"¿Qué?" Me fruncí.

"Nada" Rika envió una mentira, rechinando sus dientes.

"Ajá" Pero Tomoyo aflojó todo, nada elegantemente -"¡Van quiere invitarte a salir!" Y con eso, ambas, regresaron al mundo de las risas.

Me quedé sorprendida por un segundo y luego me volteé… -"Tengo que ir a buscar a Eriol…" Murmuré despacio, lo cual atrapó la atención de ambas.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Tomoyo, ya deteniendo su risa.

Sostuve el libro de Química en mis manos –"Me prestó este libro," Y luego me alejé, no escuchando qué dijo Tomoyo después de eso.

Eriol, al parecer, era el tipo, que siempre estaba en el centro de la atención. Lo vi en un grupo, en el que había chicas y chicos, unas, estaban besando a los tipos, sonoramente… ustedes saben…

Dudando un poco, me acerqué rápidamente, y me volteé, arrugando un poco mi nariz.

Le di el libro, porque él ya no estaba en ninguna de mis otras clases y porque hoy no tenía Química.

Enderezándome, caminé hacia el grupo, e instantáneamente, fui el centro de la atención.

Escuché un silbido, detrás de mí, pero mi mirada estaba concentrada en Eriol quien se reía con una de sus típicas, y burlonas sonrisas.

"Hey Sakura" Otro tipo me sonrió.

E ignorándolos, incluyendo a Van, que me miraba como si fuera un gran pedazo de pollo, continué.

"Aquí" Le devolví el libro –"Y gracias"

"¿Conseguiste lo que querías?" Dijo, sacándose los lentes, y haciéndome tragar mis palabras.

"Síp. De todas formas me faltó un experimento,"

"¡Lindo! ¡Está haciendo una movida, hombre!" Le "animó" un tipo.

Fruncí mi ceño ante el tipo, obviamente –"¿Qué?"

"Sakura" Eriol me llamó, y volteé para verlo, -"¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?"

La pregunta casi me hizo caer. –"¿Qué?" Ambos, Van y yo, molestos.

"Vamos a ir de farra, en el lugar de Sora" Eriol continuó, ignorando la mirada de Van. –"¿Quisieras venir? Después de todo, no has visto ningún club ni farra de aquí, ¿no?"

Me torné a un color rosa en ese momento.

Oh, Dios. Eso estuvo cerca.

Pensé que iba a invitarme a salir…

"Um… claro"

Y no siendo capaz de soportar las intensas miradas de otros tipos, sonreí débilmente, -"Me tengo que ir… Te veo luego… o mañana"

Y con eso me fui. Detrás de mí, podía escuchar las vitoreas por parte de todos…

¡¡Ah! ¡Pude haberme suicidado en ese momento! ¿Por qué acepté en ir con ellos? ¡Con ellos!

Estaba tan furiosa, que no me había percatado de que 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico, frunciendo su ceño ante mí.

Talvez podía pedirle a Tomoyo y a Rika, que vinieran conmigo.

Síp.

Eso estaría bien…

Convencer a mi papá, para poder ir, fue fácil. ¿Pero Touya? Me la pasé toda una hora, después de la cena, escuchando su Escandaloso Sermón, y para el rato en el que estaba en la cama, estaba riéndome.

Tenía mis mañas con Touya, y abriendo la puerta de mi armario, encontré a Kero, casi desmayado del hambre, y suplicando por más comida, con su enorme lengua fuera de su boca…

"Estás haciéndote demasiado gordo, pequeño. Te lo estoy diciendo, no conseguirá ninguna niña, en esa forma. Ahora anda mordisquea alguno de los libro de Touya…" Y con eso, lo saqué de mi habitación.

Y ahora, todo lo que tenía que decidir, era qué ropa ponerme… pero eso pasó como una brisa, porque momentos después, estaba en el portal de la casa de Sora, junto con Tomoyo y Rika.

Yup. Así de rápido pasa el tiempo, especialmente, cuando es viernes por la noche.

"Uh… Chicas…" Me reí suave y cuidadosamente… al ver a dos tipos fumando algo desconocido, y una pareja besándose en el asiento trasero de un auto. –"talvez, esto no sea tan buena idea…"

"¡¡Diablos no!" las dos gritaron, y me empujaron hacia el interior.

No pasó mucho, antes de que viera a Eriol, y que me diera una bebida.

"Pensé que nunca vendrías" Me miró desde la punta de mis pies hasta lo más alto de mi cabeza, haciéndome conciente de la ropa que cargaba puesta.

Me puse un top strapless blanco, y una mini falda azul.

Tomando un poco, para aclarar mi garganta, -"No me lo podría faltar por nada, ¿verdad?"

Y antes de enviarme una de sus miradas, me empujó hacia la pista.

Y eso fue lo que hice toda la noche.

Bailar y delirar. Y con las fuertes luces de disco, y la música.

Algo de lo que no me había percatado, era que la bebida que Eriol me había dado, era alcohol. Tomoyo se enfadó, cuando me apegué "demasiado" a él, gracias al efecto de esta misma, totalmente ebria.

Cuando me dejó, comencé a bailar con una cadena de otros chicos, y reí cuando Van comenzó a bailar conmigo.

Estaba tan ebria, que no sabía que diablos hacía. Y justo cuando iba a besarme, creí haber visto al 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico. Así que me alejé de Van, y avancé hacia la multitud, y cuando llegué hacia él, estaba con alguna chica.

Alejé a la chica, me volteé hacia él, y sonreí aturdida. –"¡Hey!"

Dulces ojos cafés me miraron, extrañamente, y no perdí ningún momento en abrazarlo –"¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Y sonreí.

"No" Creí haber escuchado su respuesta, pero eso no importaba, mientras él estuviera aquí.

No estaba vestido en negro, esta vez. Usaba una camisa azul y pantalones café oscuro.

"Sakura" Podía escuchar la voz de Van, en algún lugar…

Pero con la música, el ruido, las risas, no sé qué pasó conmigo, y caí dormida sobre los hombros del 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico.

Y lo supe… no debí haber venido hasta este lugar… solo probaba más de mi obsesión hacia 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico.

La última cosa que podía recordar era que estaba siendo sacada de los brazos del chico, y lanzada sobre el hombro de alguien más.

¿Y adivinan quién era? Oh sí. Nadie más que mi estúpido medio hermano, quien había venido a ver cómo estaba la farra, con mis nuevos amigos.

Y me la pasé todo el Sábado en la mañana, con el Escandaloso Sermón, parte 2. Déjenme contarles, la ocasión en la que se puso a gritar, mientras yo estaba sacando un volcán de mi garganta… derechito al excusado.

"¡¡Touya! ¿¡Me dejarías morir en paz, al menos?"

"¡Te dije que no fueras! ¿Cierto? ¿Me obedeciste? ¡No! ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si en vez de mí, era otro tipo, el que te llevaba? ¡¡Quién sabe qué podría haberte hecho!" Y él continuó con su perorata, mientras yo, vaciaba mi estómago.

Urgh. Creo que no me he sentido peor, después del último verano. Y había sido lo mismo que ahora.

Excepto que la última vez, no tenía un perro guardián en la puerta del baño. ¿No podía ir de farra, cuando mi tonta mamá, estaría cambiando ridículos votos?

Y así que no dejé que Touya sacara lo mejor de mí, y me encerré en el baño, tomé una ducha y no salí hasta que fuera tarde. Cuando abrí la puerta, pude ver a mi papá, sentado, tranquila y pacientemente ahí.

Oh. ¡Escandaloso Sermón! ¡Escena 2! ¡Acción!

Pero toda la "acción" que estaba esperando, vino de forma equivocada.

En vez de tomar, el rol de 'padre y madre' lucía como si iba a comenzar a gritar.

"¿Crees que ella esté en su luna de miel en este momento?"

No me tomó un segundo en ir a donde mi papá y abrazarlo. Nos pasamos una hora llorando. Bueno… yo sí. Él solo hablaba de cuán fantástico había sido aquel momento en el que pensó que estaría por siempre con mi mamá, desde el momento en el que se casó con ella. Era triste, en realidad. Nunca hablábamos de cosas así.

Terminé insultando a mi mamá, y diciendo qué afortunada había sido, al encontrarse con él.

¡Hey! Talvez sea una de esas románticas perdidas, que no saben el nombre del chico del que gustan, pero… sí sé manejar cosas como éstas. Y después de unas cuantas lágrimas aquí y allá, terminamos hablando de ayer por la noche.

"Pensé que nunca tocabas el alcohol, cariño"

Oh sí. Incluso en temas duros como este, él utilizaba mi apodo, lo cual hizo sentirme culpable, porque ayer no había sido la única ocasión en las que había probado el alcohol.

"No sabía que todas las bebidas tenían alcohol, papi. Y estaba sedienta"

Ok. Una parte era cierta. Sí estaba sedienta. Pero Eriol había sido el que me la había dado, y yo no sabía que tenía alcohol.

"Solo quiero que seas cuidadosa la próxima vez, Sakura" Me dio su mirada 'te lo estoy advirtiendo' y con eso se marchó.

Dormí, después de eso. La ansiedad de mi papá también se me había pegado.

Así que pensé en el 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico, dentro de mis sueños… no sin evitar el preguntarme… ¿dónde mamá estará en su luna de miel?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Sequé mis labios, con el reverso de mi mano, y me alejé de Minas.

"Chiharu me dijo que estabas viendo a las chicas de ese colegio privado" Me dijo.

Me volteé ante eso, -"Sí, ¿y qué?"

Se acercó a mí, y se arregló su vestido, y m miró con sus grandes ojos miel. –"Pensé que solo me veías a mí"

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, -"Bueno, no lo estoy haciendo"

"No te entiendo, Shaoran. Hay veces en el que pareces tan atraído a mí. Y otras, como ahora, en las que pareciera como si estuvieras con otra chica…" Frunció su ceño decididamente.

Alejé sus manos de mi cuello junto con las propias, y –"¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga esto, maldición?" Le dije rudo, con mi actitud de lunes en la mañana.

Acercándose una vez más, me besó suavemente.

Retrocedí después de un momento –"Tengo que irme" Me detuve de repente, y me volteé.

"¿A dónde? ¿A ver a tus otra chicas?" Me preguntó burlándose.

Sabía que en ese momento, podría arrinconarla a la pared, y hacerla arrepentirse por todo lo que dijo, pero en ese momento… tenía que alejarme. De ella.

"Si eso es lo que quieres creer, entonces sí…" Me distancié –"Voy a ver a mis otras chicas"

Y con eso, la dejé ahí, furiosa.

A veces, disfruto, el pesar por el que le hago pasar. Pero no soy yo, el que la busca. Ella es la que viene a mí.

Durante el almuerzo, me encontré con Shiroi en el patio trasero. Ese es nuestro territorio. Ustedes saben, yup. El sitio en el que los adictos se esconden. Adictos. Así es como nos llaman.

Y no sé cómo, me dejé llevar por él para "arreglar" unas cuantas calificaciones, de Shiroi, con un profesor.

Mientras caminábamos en el pasillo, todas las cabezas volteaban hacia nosotros. Seguíamos conversando, hasta que ciertos estudiantes se apegaban más a sus casilleros, con miedo ante nosotros.

Bah. Como si me importara. Todos son unos perdedores.

El profesor era otro perdedor. Permaneció todo el tiempo enviándome miradas, mientras Shiroi discutía de algunos puntos con él.

¿Qué podía hacer? Yo era un poco conocido entre los profesores, vigilantes, guardias y algunos policías.

Este tipo, era uno de los que me había suspendido, una vez. An nah. No lo había perdonado. En vez de eso, le incendié su escritorio.

Nade del otro mundo, solo unos cuantos papeles crispados, casi como galletas carbonizados.

Así que, mientras él enviaba dagas en mí, me atreví a tocar su nuevo escritorio, y deslizar una mano, por la madera.

"Hmm…" Escondí una risa –"Buena madera" Y asentí aprobando.

En unos segundos más, nos sacó a patadas.

"¡¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Lo incendiaste! ¡Tú, vago! ¡Homicida! ¡Estudiantes como tú no merecen estar en una escuela! ¡Tú, pandillero! ¡Drogadicto!" Y continuaba, y continuaba.

Pero en el momento en el que nos acercábamos a la puerta, Shiroi y yo, riéndonos, no me percaté que ésta, se abría por sí sola… golpeándome directamente en la cara.

"¡Mierda!" Caí de espalda, sosteniendo mi nariz.

A través de la abertura de mis dedos, juré ver a una chica, apurada y preocupada, casi gritando.

"¿¡En qué estabas pensando? ¡Tú, perra estúpida!" Le grité, sosteniendo mi nariz, todavía.

La chica, tomó un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida, no sabía si era porque había golpeado a alguien con la puerta. O porque era un 'adicto' al que había golpeado.

"¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No te había visto! Oh, Dios. ¿Estás lastimado?"

Mientras estaba atendiendo mi nariz, no me percaté de que Shiroi estaba observando a la chica, pero en el momento, en el que ella se me acercó e intentó tocarme, todo el infierno dentro de mí, salió.

Bofeteé sus manos, para que se alejaran de mí, furiosamente, y me detuve en un segundo, al ver unos ojos verdes, heridos.

Era… era esa chica.

Parecía igual de sorprendida que yo, y pude ver el evidente sonrojo levantándose en su rostro.

"Oh… mierda" Masculló, de repente, viéndose muy avergonzada.

"Tú…" Alejé mi mirada rápido, y percatándome de la dura mirada de Shiroi en ella. Me levanté, y me alejé, chocándome con ella en el proceso. Y con Shiroi, silbándole.

"¡Hombre, hombre!" Continuó riendo. –"Syaoran, ¡ella te habló!" Su cara era tan brillante con esa sonrisa que, pareciera que el sol le había prestado la apariencia… -"¡Y es endemoniadamente sexy!"

Me detuve para mirarlo, todavía acariciando mi frente –"Es nueva"

"Y hermosa"

"Está fuera de tu alcance"

El chico se rió –"Estaba diciéndolo por ti"

Rodé mis ojos y continué con mi paso, sacándole el dedo a un tipo, quién preguntó, cuándo había salido de la cárcel. –"Es una tonta por gritar tan fuerte"

Pero él no lucía muy convencido de eso. –"¡Estás chiflado, Syaoran! ¡Es obvio que está loca por ti!"

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con '¿Y?'?" Preguntó pegajosamente –"Bota a la zorra"

"¿Minas?"

"¿Quién más, huevón?"

Me mantuve en mi lugar, -"Esta chica choca con las paredes,"

Se rió –"Entonces te volviste ciego"

Le di una mirada torpe, -"Estoy hablando en serio. Cuando me vio, chocó con una pared, ¿cuán patético es eso?"

"Eso, mi amigo, hace más evidente que tú le gustas" Dijo finalmente, tomando un cigarrillo y dándome otro a mí.

"Chicas como ella, gustan de todos" Me burlé, encendiendo mi cigarrillo.

"Jeez… ¿No estás cansado de Minas? Has estado con ella por más de un año… Y es contagiosa"

"Diablos que sí…" Me reí –"Pero la tengo en la cuerda"

Me dio una mirada nostálgica, -"En realidad, chicas como ella, terminan comiéndose la cuerda"

"Obsesión" Y él asintió.

"Pero… mira que te lo dije, si no la quieres, no puedes decir que no te di oportunidad"

"Tranquilízate, no puede ir tras chicas como ella. Si te dan una golpiza, no estaré ahí para salvar tu c&l·," Le recordé.

"Mierda" Suspiró –"Y aquí estoy, imaginando cuán buena será besando,"

Sigue soñando, entonces" Abrí mi boca, para dejar escapar el humo.

"Pero… ella tuvo el valor de hablarte enfrente de un profesor. ¿Crees que sea chismoso?"

Me encogí de hombros sin importancia. –"No me importa. No sé."

"¿Crees que perderá su reputación si habla?"

"Ya te dije, no me importa."

Shiroi dio un pequeño silbido, -"Pero, ya que ella es la chica en la cacerola, será mejor que esté listo para un golpe o dos"

"Siempre estoy listo. ¿Has oído algo de los bastardos?"

"¿Los bastardos del colegio o los que te robaron?"

"Los que me robaron el dinero, estúpido" Le dije.

"Un tipo que se queda conmigo, dice que están todavía en Japón"

Fruncí mi ceño, -"Yamazaki dijo que se habían marchado"

"Mala información. Están en Japón todavía. Y creo que estarán detrás de ti. Le rompiste el hueso del cuello, a ese tipo"

Me encogí, -"El tonto se lo merecía. Pero la próxima vez que los vea, desarmaré sus rostros"

Shiroi se rió una vez más y le di una mirada amenazante.

"¿Qué pasó con esas chicas, que Chiharu te presentó?" Me preguntó.

"Era como el caramelo de veneno. Muy lentas para mí"

"Amigo. No sabes manejar a las chicas como yo,"

"Oh sí…" Rodé mis ojos sarcásticamente, -"Eso es por qué te apalearon, por intentar tener a esa cabeza hueca"

"Rika no era una cabeza hueca. Era demasiado deliciosa. El ojo morado valió la pena, además, ellos no tienen una cabeza hueca como reina de la promoción"

Moví mi cabeza hacia él –"No sé por qué quieres a chicas de aquí. Sabes que nunca las tendrás, lo sabes. Ninguna chica, brotará de repente en frente tuyo. Todos piensan que somos mierda, así como nosotros de ellos. No cruzamos los extremos, sin importar cuánto. Y todo se mantiene calmado. ¿Inténtalo, sí?"

"¿Entonces, por qué esa chica te habló? ¡Incluso te tocó!" Shiroi volvió al tema de nuevo.

"Puede ser atropellada en la cabeza, por todo lo que me importa. Ella es la chica de Eriol"

"¡¿De Eriol! ¿¿Hiragizawa?"

"Síp"

"¿Sobre el cadáver de quién?"

"Sobre mi cadáver"

"¿Y por qué te habló hoy?"

"¡No sé!" Le grité, y lanzando el cigarrillo para aplastarlo con mi zapato.

"¿Crees que te quiera para obtener un refugio de Eriol?"

"¿¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ella? Sakura no me importa. Si quiere perder su reputación, o quiere que Eriol pelee con-"

"¡Oye!" Shiroi sonrió de oreja a oreja –"¡Sabes su nombre! ¿Estás saliendo con ella o algo, sin decirme?"

Y de repente me sentí perdido. Realmente. ¿Por qué me molestaba con este tonto?

No me podría importar menos, si ella fuera un Casanova, o monta caballos, o lo que fuere. No me podría importar si ella chocara con una pared, tan fuerte, que perdiera sus sesos en el proceso. ¡No me podría importar, si incluso ella me persiguiera!

Me detuve un segundo ahí. No. Persiguiéndome no es una buena idea. No si al menos quiere conservar su vida.

Y además… yo no me mezclo con chicas alegres, con hermosos y grandes ojos esmeralda.

Y el problema era… por más que intentaba esquivar el pensar en ella… más lo hacía.

Nada bueno. Espero que Minas esté por el pasillo en la siguiente hora. Ella era quizá, la única que me ayudaría a quitármela de la cabeza…

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Leave a review please deja un review por favor **

**Notas de la traductora: **

Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Como pueden ver he actualizado lo más pronto que he podido este fic. Estoy enferma. Esa es la principal y única razón del por qué no he actualizado, prometí Ambiciones para el 25 de Abril y lamento decepcionarlos, tenía cincuenta páginas escritas… y las borré. No me satisfacía. Así que las borré. Deben estar molestos conmigo, lo sé y lo lamento.

Otra cosa que debía decirles es que voy a agradecerles por los reviews. Pero no individualmente como suelo hacerlo. No es mi fic, no puedo hacerlo. A pesar de, voy a responder a ciertos reviews dirigidos estrictamente a mí, pero si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta, para que yo, a la vez, le pregunte a la autora, estaré privilegiada de poder hacerlo.

Una pregunta común es: **¿Traducirás todos los capítulos? **Y mi respuesta es sí. Todos y cada uno de ellos, mientras tenga salud, vida, e Internet.

**¿Esto obstruirá tus propias actualizaciones? **

No. No tiene nada que ver. Como ya saben he estado enferma, y digamos que con la enfermedad no viene mucha "inspiración" que digamos.

Y eso es todo.

Gracias y hasta la próxima. Me despido no sin antes pedirles que apoyen y dejen un review por favor.

_**Agradecimientos por los reviews: **_

Dalauci, MoonHikaru, Saku-Cerezo4, serenity-princess, DarkYuna, saku696, keiko, Aneth, pily14ccs, Akyzuki, Otharo-Go, rosazul, ladysilvermoon, Yuzu.

Gracias, por todo el apoyo que recibí por parte de ustedes, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	3. Crazy

**Título: **Head Over Heels

**Capítulo 3: **Crazy

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Juro que pude haber gritado y lanzado de un precipicio, solo porque estos días me... ¡Enloquecían!

Tomoyo ha estado molesta conmigo durante toda la semana. Bueno, no me había percatado de ello, sino hasta hace tres días. La primera, cuando estaba esperando a Eriol junto a su casillero, ella pasó de largo, no sin antes de llamarme 'perra'. Intenté hablarle varias veces pero ella solo se voltea, y me ignora.

Van ha puesto lo mejor de sí, para intentar que yo me percate que él existe. Por ejemplo: Iniciando conversaciones y riéndose de cada cosa que digo. Incluso las más agrias. Como cuando me olvidé de mi libro de Bio y obtuve una detención… de nuevo. Hoy, se estaba riendo disimuladamente, cuando me pregunté a mí misma, en dónde mi mamá se estaría revolcando con su nuevo esposo. Una vez, que le envié una mirada reprendedora, él inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse.

-"Pensé que odiabas a tu mamá, de todas formas," Me dijo.

Y lo hacía. Pero no me molesté en responderle. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Pero probablemente, esas no eran las cosas que me molestaban más. Todavía no he averiguado el nombre real del 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico.

Hehe. Ya lo sé. Un sobrenombre muy largo.

Pero… hay algo en él… que me hace perder la memoria… Haha. Yup. Me estoy riendo. De mí misma. Me siento como una de esas chicas del colegio, que ponen sobrenombres a sus 'amores'.

No me había molestado el hecho de que él me haya dicho… 'perra estúpida' el otro día cuando cerré en su cara la puertecilla de mi casillero… era mi culpa después de todo… creo.

Me ha entrado una desesperación sobre él. Me pasé una hora completa, encontrando lo adecuado para ponerme… y usando falda esta vez… Rika, de alguna manera, ha notado el cambio.

He pasado largos ratos fuera de mi casillero solo para poder verlo, pero no he conseguido mi objetivo… y no he podido hablarle sin que nadie nos vea. Y ahora díganme… ¿qué debe hacer una chica en estos casos?

Era obvio que él no se había percatado de mí, más de dos veces, y talvez pensaba que era una de esas 'raras' que se enamoraban de tipos como él. Diablos. Probablemente, sabía que estaba babeando por él… Y Jesús, casi toqué su cara ese día.

Gracias a Dios, ese día, él alejó mi mano, sino, yo hubiera caído encima de él. Seriamente, tengo rodillas débiles. Estoy solo bromeando.

Pero hoy, fue el peor de todos los días. Estábamos haciendo gimnasia para la clase de educación física, y ya era mi turno para la barra del balance, el 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' tuvo que venir al gimnasio y hablar con Meiling. La chica de mi clase.

Y apuesto que no van a creer lo que sucedió después. _Justo _cuando estaba dando una media luna, en la barra, una vista de él, fue todo lo que necesité para resbalarme, caerme de bruces y golpearme en la nariz.

Y déjenme decirles, ¡duele como diablos! Y _todos _estaban observando, y se apresuraron a ayudarme.

Y creo que hasta estaba sangrando. ¡Mi pobre, pobre, nariz!

Gracias a Dios nadie se estaba burlando, porque quizá hubiera muerto de la humillación. Qué asco. Quizá hubiera golpeado sus narices si lo hacían. Seriamente, la nariz, es importante en los rasgos de una chica.

Siguiente. El 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico, tenía clase de Química, en la clase opuesta a la mía.

Hoy-la señorita Zhang- mi profesora- dijo que comenzaría con un nuevo proyecto para la clase. Eriol, agraciadamente, se juntó conmigo, incluso antes de que pudiera preguntarle a alguien más.

Para un proceso que se suponíamos que debíamos combinar amoníaco, junto con el ácido clorhídrico, decidí dejar a Eriol el trabajo de la calentura de la mezcla. Y justo cuando estaba colocando cuidadosamente hacia una gran cantidad de amoníaco en otro vacío recipiente, mis ojos _tenían _que dirigirse hacia la puerta, por donde él pasaba. Y síp… ya pueden imaginarse que sucedería… La bandeja que contenía todo se soltó _repentinamente _ de mi agarre, y terminé gastando todo el suplemento de amoníaco de toda la clase. ¿Genial, no? Y para hacer las cosas peor, eché un poco de ello, en el vestido de una chica, quien por desgracia, no estaba usando el mandil, quien gritó histéricamente, y se cayó encima mío, y debo agregar que era del doble de mi tamaño, y para el rato en que Eriol logró sacarme de ahí, yo ya lucía como una tortilla.

¿No era mi culpa, verdad?

Terminé con una detención más a mi cuenta…

Y luego estuvo la cafetería durante el almuerzo. Estaba feliz de estar ahí, por primera vez, ya que el Sr. Desadaptado, nunca entraría por estos parajes. Rika había dicho que los 'adictos' nunca venían aquí por el almuerzo.

Y así que estaba feliz, aunque sea un solo momento lejos del dolor. Pero mientras ponía en mi vaso, el jugo, el 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' _tenía _ que pasar junto a mí. Oh. Tendrían que ver, mi frustración emanar. Porque en ese mismo momento, terminé vaciando el jugo, no en mi vaso, sino en la cabeza de un tipo, el cual se había agachado para recoger su cuchara caída.

Y Sí. Me pasé todo el almuerzo disculpándome ante el tipo. Terminó siendo un 'sabelotodo' que pensaba que yo era la más atractiva diosa, que jamás haya visto. Así que por el resto del día, estuve ocupada evadiéndolo. Y así fue como sucedió. Ése fue mi día.

Seriamente. ¿Cuán mal las cosas pueden llegar a tornarse?

-"¿Sakura? ¿Estás en la cama todavía?" Escuché los toques en mi puerta.

Argh. Déjenle a Touya romper la tensión.

-"¡Sí!" Grité desde mi posición en la cama, algo molesta porque había interrumpido mis pensamientos.

-"¡Son la una de la madrugada, pulga! ¡Anda a dormir! ¡Y apaga esa radio! ¡Es como si Kero ha estado aullando en mis oídos!"

-"Sí, sí claro… ¡Esos han de ser tus ronquidos! Cerebro tostado…" Mascullé mientras apagaba el estéreo, y a lo lejos, todavía se escuchaban los aullidos de mi perro.

El pobre Kero. Probablemente, estará aullando en los oídos de Touya, ya que es día de luna llena.

Whoops… Creo que los lobos hacen eso, no los perros. Mis disculpas.

Miré hacia el reloj y bostecé. Touya tenía razón, ya pasaba de la medianoche. ¿Había estado pensando en-ustedes saben quién- desde que salí de la ducha?

Parece que sí.

Resignándome, me cambié de ropa y me metí debajo de las cobijas, y volví a mis pensamientos de nuevo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Y me volvía loca que él ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de darme una miradita. ¿No podía ver? ¿Qué mi torpeza era toda a causa de sus apariciones?

Después de cruzar el límite de mi orgullo y de resistencia, me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que lo veo, me congelo. Algo terriblemente malo. Avergonzarme, es algo seguro.

¿Por qué él nunca se percataba que yo existía? ¿Sería acaso por que era demasiado penosa?

Me enfurruñé y suspiré toda la noche. Probablemente…

Yo no era lo suficientemente atractiva para él. Pero tampoco podría empezar a usar mini faldas y tops, con pronunciado escotes. Ese no era mi estilo. Y a demás yo quiero un hombre al que le guste, por quien soy.

Asentí afirmativamente. Tenía que olvidarlo. Tenía, tenía, tenía, tenía, ¡tenía! Pero, ¿cómo podría andar soñando en tierra la-la con él si ni siquiera sabía su nombre? Era una buena cosa el hecho de que todavía no había comenzado a escribir _Sakura y 'no-sé-su-nombre-pero-atractivo-de-todas-formas' chico. _

Síp, eso sonaría cursi. Pero al menos no había llegado al último nivel de obsesión. Quizá tenía todavía, salvación…

Y de nuevo. Cada vez que pienso en él, me pregunto qué pensará de mí.

No necesitas saber esto, pero te lo diré. También estaba en mis sueños. Y estaba abrazándome, en sus tibios y acogedores brazos. Fuerte. Él no lucía como esa clase de tipos con los que estaría bailando y cantando… él era del tipo imperturbable. Siempre serio, pero podía reírse de vez en cuando. Y en mis sueños, él reía. Será porque hoy lo vi reír. Pero por cualquier razón, él terminaba caminando hacia esta calle. Ustedes saben. Una noche con una gran luna llena. Un árbol cuyas flores danzaban al compás de la brisa. Y él me había llevado a un lugar hermoso. Porque cuando desperté por la mañana, amanecí junto al retrete, y con los músculos causándome dolor.

Hehehe… parece que he aprendido a caminar dormida en dos semanas por esta casa.

Pero esto era serio. Necesito saber más cosas sobre él.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Meiling continuó insultándome, así como yo lo hice de regreso. Yep. Las mismas de siempre.

-"¡Tú, huevón! ¿Cómo pudiste meterme en esto, huh? ¡Dios! ¡Podría matarte!" Me gritó, mientras me tomaba por el collar de mi camisa.

-"Hey, ¡Cuidado perra!"

-"¡Cállate! ¡_Tú _eres la perra! ¡Ahora talvez tenga que regresar a casa por tu culpa! ¡Estúpido, gallina!" Ella continuó ultrajándome, por decirlo así, como si fuera un chiquillo malcriado. Si fuera cierto eso de que soy una gallina, ya me hubiera sacado todas las plumas…

-"¿Te importa?" Dije alejándome y parándome recto.

-"¡Sí! ¡A mí sí! ¡Te voy a matar!" Y continuó.

-"¿Me dejarías ir y escucharías por un segundo?" Grité, en el momento en el que ella quería golpearme.

-"¡No! Porque probablemente para cuando termines de explicar, estaré empacando mis maletas y ¡talvez pierda mi vuelo!"

-"¡Hey! No es como si no quieres volver…"

-"¡¡Cállate! ¡Estoy siendo sarcástica!" Continuó gritando. Pero después de gritar durante cinco minutos y quedarse ronca, se lanzó a lado mío en el sofá –"Será mejor que tengas una explicación para esto, Syaoran, porque no voy a regresar a Hong Kong"

Oh, diablos. Seré honesto conmigo mismo… no tenía una buena explicación.

-"No podía decir otra cosa… Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Que estabas enferma con tuberculosis y tuve que gastar el dinero en ti… ¿Qué más podía decir?"

Meiling me dio una sonrisa de desprecio –"¿Qué tú eras el que estaba en le hospital, talvez? ¿Qué TU eras el que tenía tuberculosis?"

Le di una rígida mirada. –"Ya me había puesto mi vacuna"

-"¿Adivina qué?" Dijo calmadamente, y luego gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron, -"¡También me pusieron la mía! ¡Al mismo tiempo que tú!"

Me encogí de hombros, mientras ella intentaba golpearme –"Entonces mamá realmente debe estar teniendo el problema de memoria que creía tener…"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Era mi cuarta semana aquí. Me ha ido bien. He escapado de humillaciones, persecución de reputación, y hasta el momento, voy tres detenciones por daño al equipo del colegio, y he ganado toneladas de bochornos. Cerca de siete chicos me han invitado a salir, dos de ellos, masacrados por un grupo de maniáticos, que aparentemente eran fanáticos de las guapas y nuevas chicas.

Era algo sorprendente… que me creyeran guapa, digo. Digo, es seguro, sabía que tenía una buena presencia, especialmente por mis ojos verdes. Pero si tenía todo eso… ¿por qué me gano la atención de los tipos equivocados?

Terminé sonsacándole información a Tomoyo, hoy. Estábamos sentadas en una de las bancas en frente de la cancha, donde la arrastré, para que conversáramos.

-"Dime, ¿Qué está mal ahora?" Le dije, mientras observaba cómo se sentaba perezosamente, colocando una pierna encima de la otra muy femeninamente.

-"Olvídalo" Y miró hacia otro lado.

-"¡Oye! Si no quieres decirme, entonces ¿podrías actuar civilizadamente conmigo?"

-"¿Qué?" Se giró hacia mí –"Yo actúo civilizada contigo"

Duh…

Dios, ¿Podría ella darle un descanso por un segundo a sus mentiras?

-"Escúpelo"

-"Yo… Yo… estoy enamorada de Eriol" Dijo, haciéndome fruncir mi ceño. A decir la verdad, no esperaba que me dijera eso.

-"¿Y?"

Me miró como si de repente me hubiera crecido otra cabeza. –"¿Qué quieres decir con '¿y?'? ¡Quería que me invitara a salir desde el comienzo de este año!"

-"¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir por ti misma?" Razoné, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me envió una mirada fría –"¡Deja de tomarme el pelo, Sakura!" De repente, gritó.

-"¿Qué?"

Ella alejó su mirada nuevamente, y continuó –"Ustedes están el uno encima del otro, _siempre._ Rika dice que él solía sentir algo por mí, pero después de que vinieras, difícilmente me mira"

Déjenme decirles algo. Cada vez estaba más y más espantada a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-"Cada vez que estoy a solas con él, siempre habla de ti. Qué hiciste. Cuán sexy eres. Cómo obtuviste una detención. Cómo ha intentado invitarte a salir. Cómo te metes en problemas. Cuán inteligente eres. Cómo una chica cayó sobre ti. Cuál es tu número de teléfono. Dónde vives. Qué flores te gustan. Con quién te quedas. Cómo te verás en un bikini. Cómo-,"

-"¡¡Ya!" Grité, deteniendo sus palabras. –"¡Detente! Ya ¡Sólo detente!" Moví mis manos en frente de ella, extremadamente tomada por las palabras que había dicho.

¿¿¿¿Cómo me vería en un bikini?

Eso, era… ¡enfermo!

-"¡Mira!" Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, levantándome todo el tiempo –"_No me gusta Eriol" _

-"Deja de engañarme, Sakura, no me imp-"

-"¡Es en serio! No te estoy engañando. ¡No me gusta! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que YO le gustaba!"

Tomoyo asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. –"Dijo que eras despistada, también"

-"Oye. Oye. Oye. Mírame. _No _soy despistada. _No _me gusta. Y además, ¡Odio los bikinis!"

La chica me miró firmemente –"¿Estás segura?"

-"Claro que sí. Estoy segura que estoy segura. Además, es sólo mi amigo, y no es de mi tipo"

-"Sí, claro" Tomoyo rodó sus ojos, y luego suspiró –"Um... er... lo lamento, te llamé zorra y todo eso... creo que estaba un poco celosa"

Esta vez fui yo la que suspiré –"No te preocupes. Tuve bastante de esto en Seijuu. Pero debiste haberme dicho antes"

-"Pensé que era obvio"

-"No. Confía en mí. Si hay alguien que es obvio aquí, soy yo" Suspiré de nuevo. Al menos, ella no se chocaba con las paredes.

-"Así que... ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Me preguntó después de un tiempo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir? No hay nada qué hacer..."

-"Me refiero a Eriol. ¿Qué hay de él?"

La miré –"Nada. Lo seguiré ignorando"

-"¿Ignorarás a Eriol?" Se mofó –"Eso es imposible"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Tiene el problema de ser irresistible?" Pregunté sarcásticamente.

-"Podrías decir eso. Siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Y es rico"

-"¿Y?" Hice una mueca. No soy un objeto que la gente rica puede obtener. –"Invítalo a salir, entonces. No creo que diga no."

Tomoyo lucía vencida. –"Sakura, hay reglas aquí"

-"Síp. Lo sé. Y están llenas de mierda. Digo, ¿cuán estúpida puede esta escuela llegar a ser? No mochilas. Nada de hablarles a desadaptados. Cambiar directores. Vender chicas como si fueran alguna clase de soda nueva en el mercado. Poniendo a todas las zorras en un club de porristas. ¿Qué más que no tenga sentido?"

-"Te olvidaste de la parte de las detenciones y los ataques," Tomoyo suspiró –"Sí... lo sé, está todo lleno de mierda. Mi mamá quería cambiarme de escuela por esto, piensa que lo único que hacemos aquí es montar toros,"

Me reí –"No estamos atacando al rey de la promoción del año pasado, Eriol ¿cierto? No. Así que, cálmate."

-"Las chicas no invitan a salir a los chicos, Sakura"

Fruncí mi ceño -"Eso no estaba en las reglas. Diablos quizá no lo leí, será que recuerdo haber leído algo parecido al comienzo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"

-"No está escrito," Interrumpió mi burla –"Pero es como una barra de acero, no puedes romperla"

-"Es en serio..." Me acerqué a ella –"¿es esto una escuela o qué?"

-"Es Sanron High"

-"Dejad de negarlo, Tomoyo. Talvez yo pueda hacer que Eriol te invite a salir"

-"Claro" Se rió, pero no había nada de humor en ello. –"Y esperas a que crea eso, cuando él está enamorado de ti, de pies a cabeza. Bien hecho, chica. Encestaste justo en la nariz del entrenador"

Me volteé hacia ella, y cubriendo el sol de mi cara le dije –"Le diré que me gusta alguien más. No podrá hacer nada, ¿cierto?"

-"Oh sí. El pobre tipo tendrá las costillas rotas la próxima vez que lo veas"

Respiré ante eso –"¿Qué sucedería si le digo que no es de esta escuela?"

Tomoyo se giró en un amague pensativo –"Eso talvez funcione. Pero seguramente, él seguirá intentando"

-"Nah. No lo creo. Le patearé el trasero, y lo enviaré a la Antártica a usar bikinis junto con los pingüinos"

-"Después no digas que no te lo advertí"

-"¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te invite a salir, sí o no?" Dije, sintiéndome molesta, porque a pesar de todo, ella todavía se ponía del lugar de él.

-"Corta la mierda, Sakura. El timbre ya sonó"

-"¿En serio?" Me levanté junto a ella –"No la oí. Y entonces... ¿comenzarás a insinuártele?"

-"¿Está bromeando? ¡No! ¡No me veré como una de esas tipas con nada en el cerebro!"

Lo cual probablemente eres- quería añadir, pero no lo dije.

-"Buena analogía" Dije en cambio –"Pero si quieres que Eriol sepa que existes, deberás hacer eso"

-"Ya sabía eso" Me dijo.

-"Ajá"

-"A propósito, Sakura..." Me dijo mientras estábamos dirigiéndonos a los anuncios, dándome una risa malvada, como diciendo 'basta de insultarme, empecemos contigo' –"¿Te gusta alguien ya? Digo, hay hombres jugando a ser el gato detrás de ti"

-"Um..." Dije después de un rato –"Talvez..."

Tomoyo sonrió como si fuera algo importante –"¿Está en nuestra escuela? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Lo has besado?" Me disparó toneladas de preguntas.

-"No. No. Y definitivamente no."

-"Aw, qué mal"

-"Yep." Asentí enfadándome de nuevo. No le podía decir quién era. O si no tendría que cambiar de escuela –"Está mal desde ya"

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Meiling podía quedarse. Después de una larga charla con ella, aceptó.

Después de darme por vencido con mi tarea de Física, avancé por los corredores, buscando a Yamazaki.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, fui presionado contra la pared, de repente.

-"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, huh?" Un mechón de cabello azulado, se acercó a mí, y con él, pude sentir un golpe en mi estómago, enviando mi cabeza contra la pared nuevamente.

Era Eriol Hiragizawa. El señor 'tiro ardiente' de la escuela.

-"Jód-"

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por los constantes golpes que me enviaba.

-"¡Maldito huevón! ¡¡Creí que sabías que no debías ir detrás de nuestras chicas!"

No sabía de lo que hablaba. Y me importaba un carajo. Por que en el momento en el que bloqueé su golpe de mi cara, para después, devolverle el golpe y enviarlo a volar.

-"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?" Le grité en la cara, mientras él volvía a intentar pegarme, y seguir atacando cruelmente.

No sabía en qué momento habíamos ganado espectadores. Porque en el instante en el que miré con el rabillo de mis ojos, estábamos rodeados de estudiantes. Todos apoyando a Eriol.

-"¡No me mientas, Li!" Balanceó sus piernas en contra de mi abdomen, mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello, casi estrangulándolo, llevándolo conmigo al suelo. –"¡¡Sabes el precio de andar con nuestras chicas!"

-"¡No agarré ninguna de tus chicas, estúpido!" Lo golpeé en la cara, de nuevo, mientras me limpiaba un poco la sangre que emanaba de mí.

-"¡Dejad de mentir!" Me agarró del cuello, y me golpeó ahí –"¡y has estado mereciéndote todo esto! ¡Tú y tu maldita banda! ¡Drogadicto, enfermo!" Me agarró por el cuello de mi chaqueta, y me mandó contra la pared de nuevo, y todos los gritos y apoyo aumentaron hacia él.

-"¿¿Sabes quién es enfermo?" Le grité, enviando una patada a su cara, mientras se me acercaba –"¡¡Tú!" Lo pateé en el cuello esta vez, y lo agarré de su camiseta, y lo lancé en contra de la pared.

-"¡Voy a terminar contigo, maldito hijo de p!-"

-"¡Inténtalo!" Grité, y lo mandé a volar con una patada.

-"¡Personas como tú deberían ser asesinadas!" Me gritó, en medio de los alaridos de las demás personas. Y en el fondo de la multitud, escuché a alguien gritar por mí.

Era Yamazaki, junto a Chiharu, -"¡Mátalo Syaoran!"

Cuando lo intenté golpear de nuevo, fallé, y él aprovechó la oportunidad de golpearme en la mejilla.

-"Vas a hundirte..." Dijo entre risas, mientras volvía a golpearme con su brazo.

-"Ni una oportunidad," Me burlé, y lo empujé con mis piernas y muslos, hasta golpearlo en la boca del estómago. –"¿Duele, huh?" Le pregunté, mientras se retorcía del dolor. –"Te enseñaré que duele más..." Mis puños estrellándose en su nariz. –"Voy a llevar tu pobre trasero al infierno, Hiiragizawa"

-"¡Deténganse!" Escuché un grito detrás de mí.

No era la voz de un profesor, así que continué golpeándolo.

-"¡Eriol Detente!" La misma chica gritó más fuerte esta vez.

-"¿Sakura?" Le escuché murmurar, mientras tuvo el error de mirar detrás de mí, mientras yo le enviaba contra la pared nuevamente.

-"¡¡Vamos Eriol! ¡Pensé que querías matarme!" Le grité ferozmente, mientras él intentaba recuperarse, -"¡Lo dijiste! ¡Tipos como tú deberían ser asesinados! ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes muy muerto, ahora? ¿Huh?

Hubo un amargo silencio entre nosotros, y yo estaba recuperándome todavía, con gotas de sangre cayendo de mis labios.

-"¡No sin llevarte conmigo al infierno!" Intentó golpearme de nuevo.

-"Bienvenido a la vida" Le dije, pegándole.

No perdió un momento, en bloquear mis patadas. Pero como él eligió un momento de patear en la cara, y agarré su pie, y empujé con mis manos para girarlo y hacerle perder el balance.

-"¡Detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Eriol, detente!" era el grito de la chica de nuevo, mientras él volvió a patearme en el pecho.

-"¡No sabes lo que él ha hecho Sakura!" gritó mientras me atrapaba en una esquina, y me pateaba con su pierna en mi cara.

¿Sakura?

Miré a la chica a través del rabillo de mis ojos, y agarré la rodilla de Eriol, y lo empujé, haciéndolo caer.

-"¡No he hecho a nada a tus chicas!" Le contesté, mientras él saltaba y fallaba en un ataque.

Pero antes de que le regresara el golpe, mis brazos eran agarrados por detrás.

-"¡Deténgase ahora!" Era la voz de un hombre, mientras luchaba contra su agarre y decía maldiciones.

Eriol escogió el momento, para golpearme de nuevo.

Ya tenía suficiente por ahora, empujando nuevamente del agarre del hombre en mis brazos, me deshice de él, y agarré a Eriol del cuello y lo presioné contra la esquina.

Creo que podía ver en mis ojos fuego, y afortunadamente, el hombre volvió a agarrarme, porque de lo contrario, lo hubiera matado en ese mismo momento.

El hombre resultó ser uno de los guardianes, y detrás de él había otros dos hombres. El vicerrector, y el rector.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" El vice, sostuvo a Eriol por los hombros, -"¿De qué se trata esto?"

Mientras ambos ignorábamos preguntas, otro tipo decidió "hacerme el favor" de contestar.

-"Li se fue contra las reglas"

-"Mierda" Dijo el vice.

Y mientras yo continuaba retorciéndome en el agarre del guardián, el rector se acercó a mí. –"¿Cuántas veces más te tengo que suspender, Li? ¿Cuántas veces? ¡Te dije que estuvieras fuera de problemas! ¿Te lo dije, no? ¡No sé ni siquiera por qué me molesto! ¡Debería expulsarte!"

-"¡Hiiragizawa lo empezó!" Yamazaki gritó, entre las multitudes, que los profesores intentaban disipar.

Ignoré la mirada de Sakura y de las demás de los otros estudiantes y miré profundamente –"No hice nada"

-"Y... ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso, entonces?" Gruñó de nuevo –"¿Pensaste que estarían matándose sin ninguna razón? No lo creo Li"

Feh.

¿Y esperaba que éste fuera mucho más inteligente que los demás rectores?

Ajá.

-"No rompí ninguna regla"

-"¡Apestas mintiendo!" Eriol me gritó.

-"¡Eres afortunado porque no te rompí el cuello!" Le contesté el grito, retorciéndome de nuevo por alejarme.

-"¡Detengan esto!" El vice gritó de nuevo –"¡Ambos actúan infantilmente!"

-"No, no lo hacemos" Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras nos daba una mirada maligna, fuimos llevados a la oficina. Me apegué a mi chaqueta, y le dirigí una última mirada al maldito guardia.

No me importaba un pepino qué iba suceder después.

Siempre me metía en peleas como ésta, y créanme cuando digo que no me meto con la regla 12. Porque no quisieras meterte con alguien como yo. Todo lo que ellos ven en nosotros es malo.

Nunca solía importarme esas reglas antes, pero el día que sostuve a Meiling en mis brazos llorando, juré que antes de que dejara esta escuela, esas reglas no existirían.

Ese grupo de tipos, quienes la habían tomado, y la habían lastimado. Casi maté a uno de esos tipos en público.

Heh.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que estuve detrás de las rejas por eso. No fue tan malo después de eso. Todavía hago varias visitas hacia ahí. Por asaltos, clamada violencia, e incluso por agredir a un oficial. Cuando mi mamá se enteró que tenía record policial, trató mediante todos los medios enviarme de regreso a Hong Kong.

Pero esos días fueron un periodo a mi enojo. Ella se rindió después de eso. No me arrepiento por ninguna de las veces por las que fui a parar ahí, excepto una vez cuando me atraparon por usar droga. Estaba tan alto... que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba en la cárcel, sino hasta el día siguiente. También me mantenía tratando a los guardias como meseros.

Es gracioso ahora que lo pienso.

Perdí interés en la educación y en los altos puntos de vida, después de mi primera vez en la cárcel por un asalto.

Si hay alguien a quien culpar... ése soy yo. Ni siquiera mi estúpido padre, o los hombres a los que les he dado narices sangrantes y costillas rotas... por mí.

No me sentía mal por eso tampoco. ¿Saben por qué? Ésa es mi vida. Y ésa es la forma en la que me gustaba.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

A pesar de que había visto solo la última parte de la pelea... fue horrible. Se estaban pegando el uno al otro como un par de estúpidos. Golpes, patadas... todavía estoy intentando superar la imagen.

La nariz sangrante de Eriol estaba horrible... y a pesar de hacer todo ese actito de macho que estaba montando, estaba agradecido de haber mantenido su nariz pegada en su cara.

Nunca se me había ocurrido que Eriol y el chico de mis sueños pudieran pelear así. Yo nunca supe que tuvieran oposición entre los dos.

Después de seguir a Eriol, al fin pude averiguar por qué hubo la pelea.

Parecía que 'Syaoran' —como él le había llamado—había roto las reglas. Una chica se había quejado de que él había intentado propasarse, y eso era lo que había desatado la llama.

En vez de estar feliz por haber averiguado su nombre, me deprimí durante todo el día. Mientras Tomoyo y otras chicas estaban alabando y exclamando sobre las heridas de Eriol y cuán valiente había sido y sentí que había sido lanzada a los basureros, mientras los que pasaban, estaban ocupados comiendo bananas y lanzando las cáscaras sobre mí.

No me molesté en disculparme a Eriol por distraerlo durante la pelea. No puedo tocar la comida en el plato de comida durante el almuerzo.

Estaba tan concentrada que no escuché que Eriol se había acercado a mí.

-"¿Te gusta el soccer?" Me preguntó de repente haciéndome saltar.

Ajá.

¿Cuán más feo esto se puede poner?

Lo miré por rato, y luego sonreí levemente –"No lo juego, pero luce divertido"

Él rió ante mi respuesta, y no pude evitar en pensar cuán heroico había sido. Eso es... si el rumor había sido cierto.

-"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté por primera vez en ese día.

-"Síp" Murmuró -"Aunque mi nariz me duele un poco..."

Me percaté que no llevaba sus lentes, y que usaba una camisa de material fino –"Fue bastante intenso" Dije después de un rato refiriéndome a la pelea.

Me miró, y luego se volteó –"Eso creo"

No sé por qué le pregunté esto, porque simplemente se escapó de mis labios...

-"¿De verdad rompió las reglas?"

Eriol me miró siniestramente "Mika dijo que sí"

-"¿Quién es Mika?"

-"La chica que él intentó tener" respondió sencillamente.

-"Oh"

Ahí vamos de nuevo. Otra vez me llegó la depresión.

¿En serio él había hecho eso?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y luego lo escuché gruñir –"No deberías haber interrumpido así, Sakura. Syaoran es un maldito. No habrías podido hacer nada"

Lo miré directo a sus ojos, -"Solo-o intentaba detener la pelea"

Volteó su cabeza hacia la mía –"No debes interrumpir peleas como ésa. Él se merecía lo que obtuvo. El tipo es un bastardo"

Pestañeé ante su tono, y elección de palabras –"Estaban a punto de matarse. ¿Cuándo pararían? ¿Hasta que uno de los dos estuviese muerto?"

Eriol me lanzó una mirada enojada mientras decía eso.

Pero continué; -"Hay otras formas de manejar asuntos como éste. Podrían haber quedado severamente afectados"

Me detuve por un momento, para ver si decía algo. Y lo hizo.

-"Estabas asustada..." Se me acercó un poco, sonriendo brevemente –"¿Verdad?"

¡Claro que sí! ¡No quiero que el chico de mis sueños tuviera que reagrupar su rostro! Aunque no lo dije en voz alta, porque lo que dijo me hizo sentir abatida.

-"Estuviste asustada por mí... ¿cierto?" Preguntó suavemente.

Forcé una sonrisa pequeña e insegura –"¿Qué creías? Me preocupo por mis amigos, ¡muchas gracias!"

No creo que esa fuera la respuesta que él quería, porque inmediatamente observé su sonrisa desaparecer por un segundo.

-"Él se lo merecía"

Me sentí un poco culpable, y puse otra sonrisa falsa –"Sabes, Tomoyo estaba preocupadísima por ti..."

Se encogió de hombros, mirándome –"Todos lo estaban"

Apreté mi mandíbula, y continué, forzadamente –"Es en serio. ¡No puede parar de hablar sobre ti!" Y ante eso obtuve una reacción.

Levantó una ceja y me miró profundamente –"Ajá"

Me reí un poco –"Creo que le gustas"

Me miró nuevamente, esta vez con una expresión triste. En vez de decir... 'A mí también me gusta' que tanto esperaba…simplemente sonrió y dijo "A mí también me gusta alguien"

Me congelé por un segundo mientras él decía eso. Me miraba significativamente. Pero ya no podía quedarme callada. –"¡Genial! ¡A mí también!"

La mirada en él se desvaneció, pero continué conversando. ¡Vamos Sakura!

-"¿Y sabes qué? ¡Talvez podamos ir en una doble cita! ¡Sería tan genial! ¡Incluso puedo imaginármelo!"

Y en serio podía.

Syaoran y yo.

Eriol y Tomoyo.

Pero en serio. Me sentí mal. Nunca me sentí tan culpable por un chico hasta ahora. Porque Eriol intentaba a toda costa lucir feliz. A pesar de que podía ver a través de su máscara.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar sobre el lugar en el que cenaríamos, me interrumpió.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Me detuve en corto para mirarlo –"Um r. Ryoga" el nombre brotó de mis labios.

-"Ryoga Li"

Y el apellido también lo hizo con igual de facilidad.

Se frunció un poco –"¿Lo conozco?"

-"¡N-no! Él está en Tokio. No aquí. Él nunca ha estado en Tomoeda"

-"Oh, ¿entonces cómo esperabas que vayamos en una doble cita?" Preguntó.

-"¿Uh? Oh. Um." Dios mío. Me tenía allí. –"Yo…" Y dije lo primero que apareció en mi mente –"Estoy forzándolo a venir aquí. Ya sabes, hemos estado juntos por tantos años. ¡Somos casi inseparables! Estábamos tan tristes cuando me mudé aquí… Lo he extrañado tanto. Pero como ves, sus padres no le permiten venir… eh… no les gusta la educación aquí. Ajá. Así que él está tratando. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo. Pero no es malo tener esperanzas... ¿cierto? ¿Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar?

Murmuró algo, lo cual yo escuché claramente –"Y afortunadamente su avión se caerá en algún lugar"

Pero no dije nada más sobre él, aunque Eriol continuó.

-"Así que... ¿cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?"

-"¿Eh? Uh... cuatro años"

Y Eriol gritó de improviso –"¿Cuatro años?"

-"Sí..." Dije no muy convincentemente, y después decidimos en cambiar el tema.

-"¿Y qué hay sobre ti? ¿Quién te gusta?"

Lo miré mientras dudaba. –"Oh... solo una chica"

-"Sé que es una chica. ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Lo presioné.

¡Ja! ¡Esto sería divertido! Si él puede amenazar a mi novio imaginario, tengo permiso para presionarlo.

-"No quisieras saberlo" Movió su mirada, alejándola de la mía.

-"No. Si quiero. ¿Quién es ella?"

Dudó un poco de nuevo. Luego se viró hacia mí, sus ojos decididos y serios. Por un momento pensé que se me iba a declarar, pero cuando escuché lo siguiente, casi pierdo mi balance y caigo, -"¿Qué sucedería si te digo que es Tomoyo?"

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No estaba permitido que deje la escuela. _Ese_ era su castigo. Desde que suspenderme o darme detención, nunca funcionaría, el rector había decidido atarme. Usualmente me saltaría dos períodos, e ir a la ciudad.

Pero él me había amenazado con horas completas en la escuela, hasta que aprendiera cuan duro fui. ¿Y saben sobre qué me amenazó? Mi mamá. Dijo que si me encontraba saltándome clases, e ir a la ciudad. Dijo que la llamaría personalmente y decirle todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Él creía que mi mamá sabía que hacía drogas, porque no había forma, de que yo permitiera que ella supiera hacer eso. Así que hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer.

Acepté.

Me encontré con mis amigos, durante el receso, y se burlaban de mí. Meiling, de repente, optó por tomar el papel de 'hermana mayor' y demandando por qué no lo había matado.

Ajá.

Como si quisiera pasar el resto de mi arruinada vida en la cárcel.

No gracias.

Después de mi clase, mi encuentro con Minas, y después de terminar de conversar con mis amigos, me dirigí a mi casillero. Meiling dijo que me encontraría en el parque de atrás.

Pero en el momento que me acerqué a los casilleros, la vi... uh... ¿cuál era su nombre de nuevo? Oh sí. Sakura Kino-algo. Estaba luchando contra algo en su casillero. El corredor estaba vacío para entonces, nadie estaría en la escuela a las cuatro. Y probablemente eran las cuatro y media.

Como si nada, continué con mi camino a mi casillero. El momento en el que estaba cerca de ella, me miró y se sonrojó y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Rodé mis ojos, abrí mi casillero y arrojé mis libros dentro.

En serio. ¿Había la oportunidad de que una cara pudiera explotar de tanto sonrojarse?

Pero mientras me detuve para irme, me miró dudosa, y abrió su boca para hablar.

-"Oye..." fue la única cosa que logró decir, y luego me dejó mirando a su sonrojo y sus ojos verdes, que usaba para estudiarme secretamente.

-"¿Qué?" Le grité sintiéndome furioso por el 'fabuloso' día que había tenido.

Frunció su ceño un poco, y luego convocó en su rostro otra gama de rojo, "uh, eh..." intentó decir, mandándome una sonrisa pequeña y débil.

-"Habla rápido perra. No hay nadie."

Creo que mis palabras le afectaron más de lo que planeé.

No pude ver la mirada de tristeza pasar por su cara, porque lo único que era evidente para mí era el gruñido en sus labios.

-"¿¿Podrías dejar de decirme así?" Gritó de repente.

-"Está bien, torpe. Habla" Dije, y de nuevo se sonrojó.

-"Es Sakura"

-"Mira. No tengo tiempo para hablar con alguien que es ciego. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

-"¿Dije que quería algo?"

-"¡Entonces deja de joderme!" Grité de nuevo. Heh. Y creí de nuevo que se sonrojaría otra vez, y me preguntaría sobre cómo habría salido de la pelea. Ja, y pensar que ahora, las chicas te dicen cualquier cosa.

-"¡No te he hecho nada!" Volvió a gritar, mientras yo _intentaba_ alejarme.

Giré hacia ella. Dios. Nunca había conocido a otra chica tan torpe que fuera tan… ¡exasperante! Así que decidí llegar directo al punto y cortarle todas las cuerdas de esperanza que ella tenía.

-"¡No estoy interesado en _ti!_ ¿Lo tienes? ¡No soy suficientemente estúpido para no ver perras chocándose contra las paredes!" Le ladré en su cara, mientras ésta se ponía extremadamente roja –"¿Sabes lo que ellos hacen cuando gente como yo intenta por lo menos _hablar_ a chicas como _tu?_ ¡Les sacan la mierda del trasero! Así que, ¿podrías darle a alguien más tus estúpidas sonrisas?"

Me miró como si estuviera leyendo su mente. Probablemente lo hice.

-"¿A... a qué te refieres?"

Volteé de nuevo hacia ella –"Mira. Quítate de encima. Sé lo que las chicas como tú quieren. ¡Y no te lo voy a dar! ¿Entiendes? Si quieres que tus chicos me golpeen, no funcionará, porque no eres la única chica que me ha deseado..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nos mantenemos lejos de tu gente. Y ustedes se mantienen lejos de la nuestra. En eso, nadie es herido. Los cabezas huecas ya te han de haber dicho las reglas. Síguelas antes de que te echen de aquí"

-"Ya te dije" dijo calmada –"Me valen un pepino esas estúpidas reglas. ¿Qué es lo que harán? ¿Colgarme del ventilador y verme mientras me mareo? Ajá. Muy entretenido"

Eso sería_ muy_ entretenido.

No sé por qué estoy hablando con ella. Pero se sentía diferente. No había hablado con chicas de esta escuela que no fueran 'desadaptadas'. Y no muchas chicas estaban en contra de las reglas... como ésta.

Las chica usualmente me miran con desprecio y asustadas... ¿pero ésta? Nop. Se siente raro, creo. Yo hablando con una chica que choca contra las paredes. Hah.

-"Lo que sea" Me encogí y me alejé con mis manos en mis bolsillos. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Y esta chica tenía que buscarse a otroCaminar en las paredes después de ver a otro. Caer de la barra del gimnasio y golpear su nariz después de ver a otro. Regar jugo sobre la cabeza de un idiota después de ver a otro.

Otro que no sea yo. Además... ella no es mi tipo. Y síp. Lo he visto todo.

**∙ §ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ ∙**

**Leave a review please**

-_deja un review por favor-_

Notas de la Traductora:

Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí está el tan prometido capítulo 3 de HOH. Espero que les hay gustado, en particular a mí me parece que es gracioso. Si les agradó la traducción por favor dejen un review para motivarme a continuar.

Gracias por esperar pacientemente a una nueva actualización, lo aprecio de verdad.

Hasta una próxima ocasión.

Sakki Chan


	4. Denial

**Título:** "Head Over heels"

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Traductor:** Sakki Chan

**Capítulo 4: **"Denial"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

¡¡Me había hablado! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Al fin pudimos hablar! Pero en vez de saltar como loca de felicidad y bailando con Kero mientras éste ladraba, estaba en mi casa, furiosa.

Estaba rabiosa. Muy, muy rabiosa. Digo, ¿qué diablos se creía que era? ¡Claro que era guapo! ¡Claro que tenía un estilo increíble! Claro que soñaba con él y claro que era la razón por la que iba al colegio cada día. ¿¿Pero y qué? ¡Eso no le daba el derecho de decirme que no quería nada conmigo!

Es en serio. Era la primera vez en la que había sido rechazada. Insultada. Y dolía como demonios. Digo, me dolía el corazón.

¿Por qué tenía que ir y decir, "No estoy interesado en ti"?

Es como el último consejo en el libro de "Rechaza perdedores".

¡Estaba tan avergonzada! Sentí como si estuviera a punto de explotar aquí y ahora, ¡y ahorcarlo! Ni siquiera se me ocurrió decirle que me había malinterpretado.

Así que aquí estoy, como la estúpida que era.

¿Por qué creí que tenía alguna oportunidad con un chico como él? ¿Por qué?

Lo dijo él mismo. Era un drogadicto. Y no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él.

Y yo ya lo sabía.

Sabía que nunca habría alguna oportunidad de estar con él. Que yo le gustara… y entonces, ¿por qué soy una maldita obstinada?

Ah. Maldita sea. Estoy empezando a convertirme en una de esas locas obsesionadas.

¡Y estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Ésa no soy yo! No estoy obsesionada con los chicos. ¡Y todo era por la culpa de Syaoran Li!

Si no fuera por él, yo habría puesto más atención a mi práctica de laboratorio, y cortado bien el estómago de la rata, en vez de apuñalarle la cabeza.

Me recosté en la cama, y alejé a Kero de mí.

Suspirando, cerré mis ojos.

Ahh… Syaoran Li.

Puedo recordar a una amiga de la escuela, que dijo una vez que si te gustaba algún chico cuyo nombre comenzara con la misma letra que la tuya, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pura mierda era ésa.

Si estuviéramos destinados…probablemente terminaría con él, justo como una pareja de una rata y un rinoceronte. Ajá. Ambos también comenzaban con la misma letra.

Dejando que se me escapara un grito de furia, lancé la almohada sobre mi cara.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

¿Cómo se suponía que podía olvidarlo?

Porque el asunto era así. Lo más que pensaba en olvidar y sacarlo de mi memoria de 1000KB, lo más que se quedaba ahí.

¿Y saben qué es lo peor?

Soñé con él de nuevo esa noche.

Pero no fue muy placentero. Porque en él, Syaoran volvía a rechazarme.

**Syaoran Li. P.O.V**

Mi profesor de matemáticas estaba impresionado. Había obtenido la mejor nota en la última prueba que tuvimos. Me dijo que me quedara después de clases, y me dio otro de sus enormes discursos.

Ya saben lo que dicen. "Eres muy inteligente, Syaoran. No sé por qué te metes en tantos problemas, en drogas y luego duermes tras las rejas. Puedes hacer muchas cosas con la inteligencia que tienes. Puedes ser un ingeniero, un empresario, un doctor o incluso un profesor, como yo. Sólo necesitas concentrarte más y alejarte de esas pandillas y líos. El año pasado te dieron un tiro en la pierna y sobreviviste. Pero quizá este año no lo hagas. ¿No quieres tener un buen futuro? ¿No quieres que tus padres estén orgullosos de ti? ¿No quieres tener suficiente dinero para mantener una familia cuando crezcas? ¿No quieres?—, Y en ese momento lo detuve.

Nunca respondía. Sólo salía lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Pero, ¿saben qué? A veces, me hago las mismas preguntas.

No estudiaba mucho.

Me gusta drogarme y alcanzar el cielo. Esa es la única forma de sentirme libre. Me gusta golpear perdedores.

Nunca he querido convertirme en un ingeniero o un doctor o un empresario. Peor un maldito profesor.

El año pasado me había abaleado porque había un tipo que quería matarme. Y no hay forma de que muera en este año, a menos que él regrese del infierno o sus camaradas me ataquen. Sí. Está muerto.

A mis padres no les importa mi futuro. Mi mamá intenta, pero no creo que mi papá gaste algo de energía en pensar en su pequeño niñito, desde que no pensó en el momento de tener una amante cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de mí. Y sí de nuevo. No me importaría si estuviera muerto, o si su maldito ataúd había sido robado.

¿Y mi propia familia? Nunca había pensado sobre ello. Si tan solo las esposas fueran como las novias, talvez sería interesante. Pero como no lo son… no creo que duraría mucho con solo una esposa. Me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días, libre, y no tomando mierda de nadie. Talvez solo, no me importa.

-"Syao…ran…" la chica en mis brazos se estremeció, -"Pásame ese trago" se rió de la nada, y rodé mis ojos. La dejé besarme mientras me inclinaba hacia ella.

Pasándole la mitad de mi trago, la alejé de mí.

Hmm… Estoy en un club en este momento.

Sentí que la chica que había dejado se había caído de la silla en la que estaba.

Sin hacer ningún intento en levantarla, la dejé lamiendo el piso, y después comenzar a vaciar su estómago por tantas bebidas que había ingerido.

Eso es lo que ella siempre hacía. Emborrachándose todas las noches en este club, y luego regresar a su casa donde era golpeada.

Heh. Es por eso que había decidido independizarme.

Empujando a la chica que estaba encima de Shiroi, lo vi darme una furiosa mirada.

-"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"

-"¿Tienes un cigarrillo?" Le pregunté, de repente sintiendo que era difícil mantener abiertos mis ojos.

Me observó por un momento, y luego golpeó un poco mis mejillas –"Lárgate a dormir, hombre. Pareces muerto"

-"_Estoy _muerto, estúpido" Me reí, haciéndole rodar sus ojos, y me tiró el cigarrillo en la cara.

Dejando que la chica a mis espaldas lo encendiera, hice el saludo con Shiroi, y me despedí.

Besándola en los labios a la misma chica, y murmurando un "gracias" hice mi camino entre la gente.

Y pegándole a un tipo que pasaba, le grité –"¡Púdrete!" Dejándole la nariz sangrante.

Síp.

Podía decirse que estaba un poco borracho.

Perdí mi cigarro en el camino, y terminé robándole uno, a otro tipo.

-"¿Por qué?" Pe pregunté a mí mismo, mientras caminaba por la acera de la calle. ¿Por qué había venido aquí?

-"Oh… ya sé" Y recordé. A ahogar mis miserias.

Así es… esas dolorosas miserias.

Había tenido una llamada de mamá. Lo había dicho con mucho cuidado. ¡Pura mierda!

-"¡Oigan!" Había escuchado la risa de unos mocosos, -"¡Mi mamá me llamó!" Le grité –"¿Y saben qué dijo?" Escuché de nuevo sus risas, y mientras ellos negaban les conté.

-"Ella…" Me tropecé un poco al avanzar –"¡Dijo que él estaba muerto! ¡Mi maldito padre!" En ese momento, unos cuantos se alejaron de mí.

Les di una sonrisa miserable –"¡Dijo que él mismo se había matado!" Continué con mi camino. –"¿Saben cómo se dice en otras palabras?" Le pregunté a una niña que se alejó de mí, asustada.

-"¡Se llama suicidio! ¿Saben que el hombre se apuñaló, porque había ido en bancarrota? ¡Perdió todo! ¡Su familia! ¡A sí mismo!"

La niña se apresuró a asentir, y dio un pequeño grito.

-"¿¡Pero saben qué?" Me reí, tirando mi cigarrillo, y caminé hacia la mitad de la calle –"¡Estoy feliz! ¡Nunca había estado tan feliz en toda mi maldita vida!"

No vi los autos que me esquivaban por centímetros. No escuché las bocinas y los gritos. No escuché a las personas llamando a la policía. En realidad, no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo. Porque la única cosa en la que pensaba, era en mi padre.

El mismo viejo bastardo que me dejó.

Me estaba abrazando. Diciéndome esas pequeñas y dulces palabras en mis oídos. Y todo lo que podía yo repetir eran esas tres palabras. Esas que no había dicho en once malditos años. Esas maldita tres palabras por las cuales mi mamá lloraría.

Abrí mis ojos, y vi hombres. Policías, en realidad. Uno de ellos me sostuvo firmemente, y recosté mi cabeza rindiéndome.

-"Te extraño papá" Murmuré como el patético hombre en el que me convertido. Triste. De verdad necesito una vida.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tomoyo me estaba fastidiando. De nuevo. Sakura esto… Sakura aquello… Y estaba no de un buen humor, que estaba a punto de gritarle.

Pero de nuevo. Odio desquitar mi mal humor en otras personas. Así que le di una sonrisa débil, y contesté asintiendo a sus preguntas. –"No Tomoyo. No tengo problemas con chicos. No Tomoyo. No sueño con matar personas. Sí Tomoyo. Sí desayuné. No Tomoyo. Eriol no me ha invitado a salir. Sí Tomoyo. Tuve ese baño de burbujas. No Tomoyo. No he envenenado a mi perro"

Todas eran mentiras. Todas, excepto Eriol no invitándome a salir y yo envenenando a Kero. Ja. Lo cual finalmente me permite decirme que sí tengo problemas con un chico. Que sí soñaba que estaba ahorcando a un particular chico. No comí ni la cena ni el desayuno, y no tuve ese baño de burbujas que estaba deseando tomar.

Maldito Syaoran Li.

¡Maldito, maldito, maldito!

Por culpa de él, no fui a un viaje a Italia con mi papá, el cual era para ahogar las penas que mi mamá le daba, quien actualmente estaba en Hawai.

Err… sí… de alguna manera, lo averiguó.

Incluso leí esa revista Playboy que robé de Touya ayer, y todavía no entiendo eso de 'finalmente, estoy olvidándolo'. Intenté coqueteándole al mismo tonto al que le mojé con el jugo ayer, y a pesar de eso, no había resultado.

Y estaba tan frustrada que le grité a Van cuando me invitó a salir. Mi error.

-"¡Pero él es lindo! Salí con él el año pasado, y no tiene problemas de mal aliento. Sabe besar muy bien… especialmente el francés. ¡Es estupendo!"

Rodé mis ojos mientras Tomoyo y Naoko seguía comentando sobre él.

Síp. Al fin tuvo las pelotas para invitarme a salir. Podía ver que Eriol estaba un poco molesto, ya que en los anuncios, no paraba de lanzarle miradas asesinas. Aunque él no sabía que yo le había dicho que no.

-"¡Y es millonario! ¡Te comprará todo lo que tú quieras!" Naoko continuó, y yo continué haciendo mi tarea de Matemáticas.

-"¿Has visto su auto? ¡Es el último Mercedes! ¡Tiene congelador! ¡E incluso un hermoso estéreo! ¡Y el asiento trasero es tan largo… y tan suave!"

-"¡Ya basta!" Grité levantando mis brazos, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas –"Le dije que no" Las miré y observé como abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

-"Dije que no. Eriol aparentemente le dijo lo que yo le había dicho"

-"¿Y qué le dijiste a Eriol?" Naoko me miró confundida.

-"Que yo ya tengo un novio, en Tokio" Dije despacio mirando a Tomoyo quien rodó sus ojos.

-"¿Qué?" Naoko gritó –"¡Nunca me dijiste _eso!_"

Me reí, ignorando la mirada de tormento de Tomoyo.

-"Sí, lo lamento, pero amo a Ryoga demasiado como para salir con alguien a sus espaldas"

-"¿Ryoga? ¿Ése es su nombre? ¿Es guapo? ¿Crees que pueda darle una de mis fotos a uno de sus amigos? Siempre me han gustado las relaciones a larga distancia" Se rió –"¿Y saben por qué? Porque no duran mucho. Y puedes salir con alguien cuando él no está. Ustedes deben estar teniendo una _muy_ seria relación si no quieres salir con _Van"_

Asentí débilmente. Ja. Si ella quiere, puedo enlistarle algunas cosas 'no tan buenas' sobre su riquito Van, el cual solo Dios sabe qué diablos hace en su asiento trasero de su nuevo Mercedes.

Una. ¡Es molesto como el diablo! Dos. Habla con la boca llena. Tres. Camina como si fuera dueño del piso. Cuatro. No debería presionar a una chica para que salga con él, cuando ella ya tiene un novio. Bueno… en este caso… _un novio imaginario._

_Y_ había hecho que me castigara en mi casa, porque había decidido llamarme a mi celular, el cual justo había tenido que estar junto a Touya, _quien_ había decidido contestarlo, y _luego_ meterme en una enorme pelea con él. _La cual_ resultó en que Touya le dijo a mi _ papá_ que no tenía permitido recibir llamadas de chicos hasta que tuviera ¡_dieciocho!_

Lo cual significa hasta el próximo año. ¡Estoy frustrada! No, mejor ¡Estoy irritada!

No estaba tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando Syaoran había decidido rechazarme en su propia y especial maldita forma.

Perdón. Por las malas palabras. Sólo estoy de mal humor como pueden ver.

Todo por el asunto de 'Van llamándome y luego diciéndole a Touya que era un huevón y un idiota perdedor'

Touya y papá insistieron en cuan decepcionados estaban de mí. Que fui en contra de las reglas de la casa. Las cuales eran no teniendo novio que pudiera 1. Besarme 2.Abrazarme 3.Pasar más de dos horas conmigo, A SOLAS 4. Llamarme a mi celular 5. Agarrar mi mano en público 6.Visitarme después de las doce de la noche, a menos de que sea una emergencia (pulmonía, una desgracia, o algo parecido) hasta que tuviera dieciocho.

Esa, aparentemente era la regla de los _novios _ para mí. No saliendo con nadie (del sexo opuesto)._ Ésa _era _mi familia. _

Pero oigan, si piensan que no he roto las reglas, están equivocados. Digo, no es un crimen TAN grande escaparse de la casa y regresar borracha a la mañana siguiente ¿no?

Ésa era una de las razones porque me gustaba Seijuu. Era divertido. A nadie le importaba alguien o algo. Tenía buenas notas. Los profesores me caían bien, excepto por la vieja de matemáticas. ¿Y saben qué? No había reglas escritas _a mano_, podías llevar maletas; no había un gran grupo de sujetos que andaban entre sí, y no les hablaban a nadie más.

Todo era divertido allá. Y les digo, nunca me metía en problemas. Y ahora que he roto una de las reglas del 'novio' papá ha cortado algunos puntos sobre 'confiar a mi hija con un hombre extraño'.

¡Apesta! ¡Iba a… argh!

Está bien. Aquí está la verdad. Esto era lo que había planeado cuando Syaoran Li me invitara a salir. Iba a arrodillarme ante mi papá, y rogarle hasta la muerte hasta que me permitiera salir con él. Pero ahora que piensa que ya tengo 'novio' ¡Ya _no _puedo hacer eso!

¡Oigan! ¡Esto apesta!

Pero lo que más me dolía, era que Syaoran Li encontró a esa _Mika_ mucho más interesante que _yo._ Eso es… si es que el rumor que anda por ahí es cierto. Y eso era mucho peor que su rechazo. Digo, le estaba mostrando lo obvio, y ahí estaba él, consiguiendo _otra_ chica.

¡Estúpido idiota!

¿Qué tan mal se podía poner esto?

Mis esperanzas estaban perdidas.

Touya y papá no paraban de repetir, de cómo algunos tipos exigen la 'prueba de amor'.

Kero no paraba de quejarse porque el golpe que había recibido días atrás se había convertido en un moretón.

Y Tomoyo riéndose de aquí y de allá, porque Eriol le estaba hablando un poco más. Y aquello me puso celosa. No el hecho de que ambos se estaban comunicando, sino, el que ella había hecho un progreso, ¿y yo?

Han pasado cinco semanas y media y nada para mí.

Pero creo que Tomoyo lo ha estado esperando desde hace un año. Aunque creo que tendré que esperar mucho tiempo más que eso.

Digo, Eriol no es inalcanzable o algo así, pero ¿Syaoran? Demasiado lejos. Probablemente no podré alcanzarlo ni con nueve vidas.

Y a pesar de todas las cosas malas que me ha dicho-como insultarme-no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía captar el mensaje?

Él era un maldito mujeriego.

Pero creo que había un límite en el que Eriol podía estar equivocado. Porque cuando Syaoran estaba ocupado golpeando a Eriol, no parecía el tipo de chico que jugara con las mujeres. Y además, ayer, él mismo me había dicho que nos mantengamos alejados los unos de los otros y viceversa. No parecía que él fuera el culpable.

Talvez estoy tomando su lado porque no lo he olvidado.

Sí, eso debe ser.

Pero hay una lección que he aprendido después de años de salir con chicos (ya sé, ya sé, pero mi papá no necesita saberlo… todavía) Nunca confíes en un hombre del que tú estás enamorada, pero él no.

Verás, las más duras experiencias tan dan las más duras lecciones.

Esa es la forma en la que vivo. Siendo toda la buenita, cuando así no soy.

¿Y saben qué? Estoy cansada de esperarlo. Solo deseo que me presione contra la pared, me bese y luego me invite a salir. ¿Cuán duro puede ser eso? Salir en secreto, digo.

Syaoran Li P.O.V

El día pasó normalmente. Literalmente. Salí de la cárcel a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando estaba conciente. Dormí un poco más. Vine a la escuela. Ignoré las estúpidas miradas de Hiiragizawa y de sus estúpidos amiguitos. Golpeé a un tarado, que tuvo el valor de llamarme 'borracho violador'. Y después le dije a Meiling que mantuviera su boca un poco cerrada.

Es en serio, cuando encuentre a esa chica Mika o lo que sea, la voy a matar. Es en serio, recuerdo que ella solía ser guapa en la primaria, pero ahora todo lo que puede hacer es revolcarse como la perra mentirosa que es. Probablemente quebrarle algunos huesos, dejarle su nariz hecha mierd, que ni siquiera la cirugía pudiera ser capaz de ayudarla. Luego talvez emborracharla, y asfixiarla en el lago más cercano.

Algo así. Drástico.

Meiling no se molestó en venir al colegio hoy. Dijo algo de su período. Pero creo que en realidad tenía una gran resaca.

¿Pero yo? No. Ya había vaciado mi estómago justo entre los barrotes de la celda.

Pero muy a mi pesar, no podía faltar… ustedes saben, el castigo y lo demás.

-"¿Syaoran, estás bien?" Yamazaki preguntó.

-"Sí, el maldito policía me pegó en el mentón muy duro" Le contesté, rodando mis ojos.

-"Ah. Rudo" Se rió.

-"Tú lo dices"

-"Sabes que Chiharu averiguó que esa Mika estaba mintiendo"

-"¿Crees que no sé eso?" Me quejé, aferrándome en la banca en la que nos sentamos.

-"Tranquilo hombre, sólo estoy dándote info"

-"Bueno aquí está otra 'info'. En verdad voy a ir y quebrarle el cuello"

-"Ajá. Sólo te estás desquitando"

No dije nada más, déjenle el papel de bocón a Yamazaki. –"Oí lo de tu padre"

-"¿Y?" Le contesté agresivo.

-"Tranquilo hombre. Ni siquiera lo habías mencionado antes, ¿por qué te importa ahora?"

-"Maldita sea"

-"Está bien. No quieres hablar de ello"

-"No"

Y de verdad no quería. No era que me importara mucho que estuviera muerto, de todas maneras no valía la pena. Tantos años que me hizo sufrir. Talvez estaba molesto, porque él se merecía algo peor que la muerte.

Y junto a esas líneas, espero que algún maldito ladrón le robe su ataúd.

¿Lindo, no? Desde ya puedo ver los titulares…

Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V

Van todavía estaba molesto conmigo por haberlo rechazado, y Eriol parecía tomar ventaja de ello. En serio, ¿no podía usar su cerebro solo por un rato?

Hmm. También estoy molesta. No sólo Touya me robó mi último trozo de dona, sino que también estoy teniendo problemas con Syaoran. Es decir, hay veces en que lo veo, tengo ganas de alejarlo de la multitud, y en _verdad_ enfrentarlo.

Confesándolo todo, y preguntándole si de verdad se acostó con Mika.

Estaba tratando de averiguar eso hoy, pero la maldita había decidido faltar.

Ya sé. Sigo con mi problema del mal vocabulario. Pero no puedo imaginarme NO estar furiosa con todos hoy. Todo ha sido tan frustrante. Y para rematar, en Matemáticas, casi me quedo dormida. No sólo esa materia no era mi favorita, pero esos tipos que intentaban flirtear conmigo lo empeoraban.

Era lo mismo de siempre. –"Hola Sakura. Esos libros se ven terriblemente pesados. ¿Quieres que los cargue por ti?" O "Hola guapa. ¿Podrías acercarte un poco más?" O "¿Tu bronceado es natural, o tienes a alguien que te broncee?"

Pobretones.

Sigan soñando.

-"Hola Sakura" Oí la voz de Eriol en música.

-"¿Hmm?" Intenté responderle no levantando mis ojos de las notas.

-"Vamos a ir a la ciudad mañana después de la escuela, ¿te unes?"

Con eso, le di una mirada de soslayo. –"Lo lamento, tengo mi práctica de atletismo"

-"Oh" Lucía un poco decepcionado, pero lo escondió rápido –"Caramba" y luego dio una risa coqueta –"Quizá debamos ir y mirarte"

Sentí mi respiración atrancarse –"¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, no es necesario. Digo, no es permitido que me vean, tener público digo"

Dio otro –"Oh" y luego decidió ir directo al punto. –"¿Estás evitándome? Porque digamos que es fácil de ver"

Sí.

Te estoy evadiendo.

Y estoy muy feliz que veas que soy obvia.

Pero, no podía decir eso ¿no?

-"¡No! No Eriol, no es eso. ¿Por qué intentaría esquivarte?" Dije algo perturbada.

-"Dímelo tú"

-"Es sólo que… que"

-"¿Qué, qué?"

-"Bueno… que no me gusta que la gente me vea mientras corro" Terminé.

-"Lo que pasa es que" Expliqué –"Soy bastante buena en esto, pero solo puedo concentrarme si nadie me está mirando. ¿Sabes? Todavía no soy del tipo que le gustan que griten '¡Vamos Sakura!'"

Bueno, quizá sí era una mentira la que estaba diciendo. Por lo general, _adoro_ que la gente me vea corriendo, porque siempre gano. Oops. Mejor toco madera.

-"Así que… no permito que mis amigos me vean corriendo"

Eriol levantó su ceja ante esto, -"No entiendo mucho, pero oye. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me vale"

Y después de eso, pensé que se iba a ir molesto, pero en vez de ello, comenzó una conversación sobre cómo se suponía que tenía que regresar a Inglaterra después de graduarse.

Me estaba aburriendo.

En realidad… es que reté a esta chica. Meiling. La que está en mi clase de educación física. Y también la prima de Syaoran, a una carrera de 400 mts.

La única razón es porque ella es la única con la no que competido. Y como es la única 'desadaptada' en nuestra clase, usualmente corre sola. Y te lo digo, es bastante rápida. Así que la reté. Estaba un poco sorprendida cuando me escuchó, pero terminó aceptando.

También es agraciada, no como su maldito censurado primo. Espero que él no le haya contado nada sobre mí, porque eso sería bastante vergonzoso.

-"¡Kinomoto!"

Levanté mi cabeza mientras la dura voz ingresaba por mis oídos.

-"¿Qué?" Déjenlo poner en pocas palabras. Mi cara estaba roja. Toda la clase me miraba, y todo lo que podía decir era que estaba en problemas.

-"Eh… Sí, señor buenos días; ¿Pregunta cuatro? N-no. ¿La cinco? Sí. Patricia Normans. Escribió cerca de 17 libros hasta que falleció en el 24 de agosto de 1994. Su segundo esposo cometió adulterio después de siete años de matrimonio, y fue asesinado por su hijo, quien le golpeó en la cabeza con una máquina de la fábrica en la que trabajaban. Consiguió pagar la fianza de su hijo con lo que le quedaba en su cuenta, y luego se mudaron a Seattle, en febrero de 1990. Después de dos años, se casó de nuevo con un hombre que tenía doce años menos que ella. No sé que pasó después. Pero estoy segura que vivieron felices para siempre. ¿Verdad?"

-"Uh…" el profesor me miró –"Um Yo…"

-"¿Bueno?" Insistí ignorando que las chicas rodaban sus ojos.

-"Ni siquiera te preguntó algo, cerebro de pájaro" Una chica atrás mío murmuró, haciéndome tragar mis propias palabras.

Di una risa nerviosa, rascándome la nuca. Me volteé para ver a Eriol junto a mí, el cual estaba sonriendo como loco. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero parecía estar en todas mis clases excepto en Ed. Física, Bioquímica, e Informática. Raro.

-"Uh… ¿Señorita Kinomoto?"

Le di una pequeña sonrisa vergonzosa al profesor, -"¿Sí?"

Sacudió su cabeza después de unos cuantos segundos –"¿Le importaría ir al salón de materiales, junto al corredor y traer la caja de libros de inglés?"

Lo miré. Esto es incómodo.

-"Ahora"

Escuchando eso, me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento, asentí un poco, y salí del salón.

-"¡Dios!" Suspiré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. ¡Hablando de vergonzoso! Síp.

¿He estado metiendo la pata mucho últimamente, cierto?

Maldita sea.

Ahora… ¿Dónde dijo que estaba el salón?

Syaoran Li P.O.V

-"Así que estás diciéndome que eres inocente" Minas se apoyó en la oscura pared que estaba detrás de ella.

-"¿Qué mierda dices?" Le reclamé.

Me dio una risa cómplice –"Syaoran. Eres un maldito, y todo el mundo lo sabe"

La miré desde donde estaba sentado. –"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Me miró con la expresión 'oh Dios ¡ese tutú que estás usando es mío!'.

-"Niegas y mientes demasiado"

Fruncí mi ceño, me levanté –"¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué me acosté con ella o que soy un maldito?"

Continuó dándome la misma sonrisa –"Ambas" respondió sin importarle.

-"Jódete" Murmuré –"Como si no te vi besuqueándote con otro tipo"

Levantó una de sus cejas –"¿El martes?" se le escapó una carcajada –"Síp. Ésa era yo. ¿Y? No puedes esperar que ande tras tuyo todo el día, ¿no?"

Cerrando mis ojos, me incliné hacia ella –"Eres una maldita"

Acercándose a mí un poco más, puso sus brazos en mi cuello.

-"¿Qué esperas?"

La presioné contra la pared, y nos besamos fuertemente.

Sabe besar. Lo admito. Pero si algún día tengo la oportunidad de matarla, lo haría.

Presionándola un poco más, sentí sus dedos recorrer mi cabello. A pesar de que ella quería ir por uno más lento, yo fui por el rudo. No sé por qué, pero no la iba a dejar ir hasta que no tuviera aliento. Literalmente.

Escuché un pequeño ruido en la puerta, pero lo ignoré. Nadie venía al salón de materiales en las clases. Y dejé Contabilidad hace unos cuantos minutos con permiso para el baño. Así que no creo que el profesor se tome la molestia de venir a buscarme.

Me alejé un poco, en el momento en que Minas se quejó.

Estaba roja, y respirando con dificultad como yo. Sus manos recorrieron mi camisa, y en el momento que había abierto el tercer botón, me alejé.

-"¿Qué?" Me miró con su falsa expresión de tristeza –"¿No quieres jugar más?"

La miré. De alguna manera, nunca podía librarme de ella. Era como una sanguijuela, nunca te la puedes sacar de encima.

-"Tengo clases" Murmuré, empujándola un poco y salí, dejándola atrás.

Shiroi tenía la razón. En serio tenía que dejarla… a pesar de que no éramos nada. Pero cuando giré hacia la izquierda, no pude evitar percatarme de un destello de rojo en la esquina. Y hasta que terminó la clase, esa chica no salió de mi cabeza. Sakura. ¿No traía una blusa roja hoy?

Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V

Estaba molesta. ¡Furiosa! ¡Loca! ¡Hirviendo! ¡Horrorizada! Como lo quieran llamar. Mis manos temblaban tan fuerte que tiré la puerta de mi casillero, asustando a una chica junto a mí.

-"¿Sakura?" una voz detrás de mí, interrumpió mis vulgares pensamientos.

-"¿¿Qué?" Ladré, girando sobre mis talones mirando a Tomoyo tomar un paso atrás.

-"¡Tranquila! ¿Estás… estás bien?" Preguntó sonriendo un poco.

-"¡No! ¿Qué crees?" Le grité, saliendo de ahí furiosa.

Pero como siempre, tenía que seguirme.

Inglés había terminado.

-"Sabes, el profesor sólo te había pedido que vayas a buscar los libros, y a pesar de que respondiste la pregunta incorrecta, estaba muy impresionado sobre lo que dijiste sobre Patricia Norton"

-_"¡Normans!" _Le grité.

-"Está bien, está bien. Norton, Normans, ¿qué más da? Y no estaba molesto porque no encontraste los libros, mientras tanto, nos había comentado sobre cómo te adaptaste tan rápido, incluso después de haber ingresado un mes tarde. ¿Y sabes? Deberías dejar de estar tan-,"

-"¡No estoy _molesta!"_ Giré de nuevo y le di una mirada histérica.

-"Ajá" asintió –"Iba a decir furiosa. Pero está bien"

-"¡Mierda! ¿Alguno de los malditos te tocó?" Preguntó de la nada, haciendo algunas chicas a nuestro alrededor mirarnos sorprendidas.

-"¡Oh Dios! ¡Pobrecita!" Empezaron a decir.

Me quedé parada ahí por un momento, mis orejas volviéndose rojas por un instante –"¡No!" Grité.

-"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

Y por eso suspiré. ¿Podía decirle? _¿Debía_ decirle? Necesitaba consuelo, pero ella no me daría ninguno. Necesitaba un hombro en el cual podría llorar, ¿pero ella me lo daría?

Mis nervios me presionaban, y de verdad necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Sí. ¿A quién le importa de todos modos? No tenía nada qué perder.

Pero en vez de llorar, puse una cara de asco –"¿Te acuerdas del tipo que me enseñaste el primer día?"

-"¿El bastardo?"

Apreté mi quijada secretamente mientras ella decía eso, -"Sí. El _bastardo"_

-"¿Te hizo algo?" Me miró –"¡Oh Dios! ¡Voy a hacer que Eriol lo mate!" Y con eso empezó a correr.

-"¡Tomoyo!" Me quejé, sosteniéndola de su brazo –"¡Lo vi besándose con otra chica en el salón de materiales! ¡Era asqueroso! ¡Fue tan horrible!"

Ahí. Le dije. Lo escupí como la estúpida niñita mimada que era.

Lo había visto ahí. Encima de ésa. Y les digo. Encima. ¡Y me dan ganas de matar a alguien!

Así que continué con mi teatro mientras Tomoyo me miraba.

-"¿Eso es todo?" Me preguntó despacio, temiendo que explotara.

-"Sí" Rugí de nuevo. ,

Síp. No estaba de buen humor. Estaba a punto de vomitar, furiosa y sintiéndome muy, muy rechazada.

-"¿Y por qué estás tan molesta?" Me preguntó confundida.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué abrí mi gran bocota? Sentí ganas de gritárselo todo.

¡Acabo de ver al tipo con el que sueño, besándose con una cualquiera! ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡De verdad quiero matar a alguien! ¿Te importaría si fueras mi primera víctima?

Pero no podía.

-"No estoy molesta" Suspiré. –"Es que fue asqueroso"

Eso es chica. Escóndelo todo. Quizá algún día cuando encuentres al chico de tus sueños, que te corresponda, puedas estrangularlo y preguntarle por qué tardó tanto en llegar.

Tomoyo me dio una mirada de compasión –"Oh, pobre chica. Debiste haberlos empujado, dado los dedos y tomado los libros"

Levanté una ceja –"¿Crees que yo hubiera hecho eso?"

-"Tienes razón. No"

Síp. Ella tiene la razón. Soy una cobarde. No tengo visión. Ni cerebro. Ni vida.

Mi única madre se ha olvidado de mí. Mi perro sigue pensando que soy un hueso. Mi familia piensa que debo vestirme con más pudor. Y el único chico que pienso que es tan sexy que podría pasar una vida mirándolo, me rechaza.

En serio.

¿Por qué me molesto?

** §ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ **

**Leave a review please (Deja un review por favor) **

Bueno chicos, este capítulo ha sido particularmente largo (para mí), y estoy algo cansada. Amo a esta historia, es mi favorita, y creo que hago este esfuerzo por el amor hacia la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo apreciaría bastante si me dejaran un review para alentarme, pero como esta historia no es mía no puedo reclamar ningún crédito.

También me gustaría contactarme con lectores que hayan leído la historia en inglés (la cual va en el capítulo 20 si no me equivoco) para hacer comentarios sobre la misma, ¡está demasiado interesante! ¡Me muero por saber qué pasará!

En fin, gracias por haber leído.

Y pronto voy a actualizar todos mis fics, lo prometo, esta semana que viene no esperen nada, porque tengo exámenes. ¡Recen porque tenga buenas notas!

Sakki Chan

¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	5. The Romeos

**Título: **Head Over Heels

**Capítulo 5: **The Romeos

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Llegué justo a tiempo para mi primera clase el jueves. Me perdí de los anuncios, me importa un bledo.

Obtuve las mismas miradas de desdén por parte de un grupo cercano de tarados, mientras recogía mi libro de Química en el casillero. Estaba un poco mojado, por la lluvia de ayer, y cuando estaba intentando secarlo, algo rojo captó mi vista.

Um. Esa chica se estaba volviendo terriblemente popular.

Había una rosa colgando de la hendidura del casillero, esperando para ser destrozada. Dejé de mirarla, cerré mi puerta y me fui.

Tenía muchas cosas más importantes de qué ocuparme. Como por ejemplo, averiguar quién mandó a Shiroi al hospital.

Agarré a Yamazaki de su camiseta y su reflejo fue inmediato.

-"¿Dónde está?"

Yamazaki no necesitaba que le dijera dos veces de quién estaba hablando.

-"En casa. ¿Dónde más crees que podría estar?" Me miró y luego se zafó de mi agarre –"Está jodido. Necesitó doce puntos en su mentón, tiene el ojo negro y dice que le duele todo. Si no fuera porque su mamá lo está cuidando, ya le hubiera dejado otro ojo negro"

Gruñí ante esto –"¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

Se volteó y levantó sus brazos –"¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que sabría? ¿Qué soy? ¿Una adivina? Entraron en su casa, y todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

-"¿Cómo encontraron su casa?"

-"Él dice que lo siguieron. No sé nada más"

Suspiré mientras me sentaba junto a Chiharu.

-"¿Por qué fueron detrás de Shiroi? ¿No eres _tú_ su objetivo?" Me preguntó después de un rato.

-"Talvez pensaron que me molestaría si asaltaban a Shiroi"

Ella dio un respingo, -"Eso funcionó"

-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Yamazaki me volvió a mirar.

No le miré sólo por un rato. –"Hacerlos pagar"

Él levantó una ceja, mientras Chiharu me dio un empujo en el hombro.

-"Ya has pagado culpas por tres asaltos Syaoran. Una vez más, y pasarás un mes con esa sarta de carceleros"

Sacudí una pierna, y los miré fuertemente. –"No los voy a dejar salirse con la suya. Primero, huyen con mi dinero, y después atacan a Shiroi. No quiero averiguar quién sigue"

-"¿Tú?" Chiharu adivinó.

-"¿En serio?" Le pregunté sarcásticamente –"¿Dónde dijo que el lugar estaba?"

-"Las Cortes. Junto al callejón Diner. Pero no está seguro si ése es el lugar. Sólo lo escuchó hablar de cualquier cosa"

-"Ya veremos. Si los encontramos, ya saben lo que les espera"

Chiharu ojeó mi libro, luciendo aburrida –"Estás teniendo muchas clases de Literatura. Tú y tus palabras de Shakespeare"

Después de despedirme de ellos, me dirigí a mi primera clase.

No pude evitar ver que la nueva chica caminó hacia la case opuesta a la mía. Ella se estaba riendo, obviamente de algo que había dicho el bastardo.

Cuando digo bastardo me refiero a Eriol Hiiragizawa, desde luego.

El momento en que nos vimos cara a cara, nos detuvimos. Nos miramos. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir entre partirle la cara o sólo matarlo, ella lo alejó, mientras murmuraba algo sobre hombres no pudiendo dejar de pelear.

-"Perra…" Mascullé pasando las miradas de mis compañeros y profesor, y tomando el asiento de la esquina. Mi favorito.

A veces los hombres aceptamos demasiada mierda de las mujeres. Me detuve un momento a pensar sobre la 'charla' que tuve con Minas. Ella había venido. Había querido quedarse en la noche, y si no hubiera sido porque Yuzhen quien se mudó el mes pasado, no hubiera salido con un hueso roto.

Me había olvidado de hacer mi tarea. Obvio.

Todo lo que la Sra. Feliz podía hacer era mirarme con su semblante de odio. ¿Por qué Sra. Feliz? Porque puede hacer de todo menos sonreír. Ha sido mi profesora de ciencias hace dos años exactos, y nuestro odio ha ido creciendo. No es tan grave. Porque dudo que alguien en esta maldita escuela intente algo contra mí, saliendo bien librado.

Me balanceé en la silla mientras miro a la Sra. Feliz golpear en la pizarra con su regla de un metro.

Ayer había sido una dura noche.

No sólo podía parar de pensar sobre lo que iba a hacer sobre Shiroi, sino que también tenía que incrementar mis notas. Órdenes de mi mamá, quien no podía dejar el maldito tema.

Algunos tipos llamaron mi atención.

-"Estábamos seguros que Eriol había acabado contigo" uno de ellos habló, mirándome sobre su hombro.

Me volteé –"Sueña" continué –"El maldito tiene suerte, de lo contrario ustedes ya estarían en su funeral"

Se rieron.

Me señalaron y rieron.

-"Jódanse" y con eso seguí apuntando algunas cosas en mi cuaderno.

En dos años, iban a ser historia. Y todos los que se cruzaron por mi camino.

No iban a sobrevivir. Ni siquiera uno.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Eriol estaba gruñendo.

-"Todavía se atreve a acercarse por aquí" Murmuró mientras yo ponía un ácido en el tubo de prueba con el magnesio.

No me hubieran importado sus insultos a Syaoran. Pero comenzaba a molestarme. Porque eso ha sido todo lo que ha hecho durante los últimos quince minutos. Y como mi compañero de Laboratorio, se suponía que debía saber que me espanta el fuego.

Y como estaba peligrosamente cerca de la llama, intentaba mantener mi cabeza en el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Dos desgracias en el laboratorio eran suficientes. ¿Otra más? No gracias.

-"Oye" Lo llamé, pasándole otro tubo, mi mirada pegada en el tubo que sostenía sobre el fuego con las pinzas.

Lo tomó como si nada.

-"Llama azul" Me recordó, moviendo la espiral del quemador.

-"Está burbujeando" Dije de repente, observando con horror mis manos.

-"Tus manos tiemblan"

-"¿Qué esperabas?"

Dio la primera sonrisa en cinco minutos, y colocó su mano sobre la mía para detener su temblor.

Estaba sorprendida. Él sosteniendo mi mano.

No con los dedos entrelazados, lo cual me puso algo nerviosa.

Cálmate, chica. Respira profundo, ¿recuerdas? Sólo relájate.

Pero creo que no era tan fácil. Es decir, relajarme, porque me di cuenta que Eriol estaba divirtiéndose. Estaba detrás de mí, su pecho tocando mi espalda.

Eriol. Intenté decir. Estás invadiendo mi espacio. Y desde que estoy intentando olvidar que mi chico ideal me ha rechazado, dame un poco de respeto.

Pero claro, como ustedes saben, no tengo las agallas para decir eso.

En vez de ello, me mantuve de esa forma. Hasta que la profesora nos interrumpió. ¡Dios la bendiga!

-"¡Esta es clase de Química, si no se han dado cuenta!" Exclamó. Unos cuantos se rieron. Pero claro que ella no se había percatado en la ironía de su frase. Química dice.

Y como si no hubiera visto las horribles miradas que le enviaba Van a Eriol mientras escribíamos nuestras notas. Eriol, de todos modos, no encontró nada malo en esto. Para un tipo que tenía helio en su reputación, nunca captaría el punto.

Van se sentó a mi lado el resto de clase, y creo que le pagó a uno de sus amigos para distraer a Eriol.

Aquí está otro de las conversaciones a las cuales clasificaría con 'Debe dejar de flirtear, ser un pobretón y sonar desesperado'

Pero no tocó ningún tema sobre mí, como estaba esperando.

En vez de ello, hablamos sobre cómo la cafetería necesitaba un cambio. La ensalada necesitaba tener más zanahorias, y dejar de ser lanzada por todas partes. Las hamburguesas necesitaban menos salsa y los sánduches necesitaban estar más frescos.

Pero de nuevo, un hombre no puede controlar sus pensamientos –"Así que…" me miró, mientras hacía una ecuación de química, -"Oí que tienes novio"

No pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

-"¿Lo supiste?" Jugué de tonta, actuando sorprendida. –"¿Quién te dijo?"

-"Eriol" No dudó en ponerlo en aprietos.

-"Oh" Dije, y expulsando un gran suspiro –"He estado saliendo con él durante un tiempo, es muy dulce"

Qué mentirosa.

-"Sí, ya escuché" Murmuró, -"¿Ryoga, no?"

No, no. Pero para ti y para otros tipos sí.

-"Síp" Dije, y luego agregué dramáticamente –"Solo pido que sus padres lo dejen venir"

-"Sí" Me envió una mirada, que podía ser interpretada como: 'eso sería lo mejor. Talvez si mato a ese estúpido, tú saldrías conmigo'

Pero no dijo nada más, así que decidí jugar un poco más –"Hablé con él ayer" Dije de repente, ante esto, gané su completa atención. –"Dijo que estaba tratando de venir, y quizá después de un par de meses, después de que acabe con la universidad, estará libre de venir acá y trabajar"

-"¿Qué?" Van soltó algo espantado, ja, ja. –"¿Está en la universidad?"

Asentí un poco. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos: 'Una relación de larga distancia con un tipo de universidad nunca va a parar. Talvez si hago que alguien la llame y finja ser él, verá cuán afortunada es de tenerme babeando por ella'

-"¿Cuán-cuántos años tiene?" Preguntó.

Lo miré por un segundo, mis dedos contando debajo de la mesa.

Dieciocho. No. Diecinueve. No. ¿Veinte?

-"Veinte" Dije firme, y lo vi casi caer de su silla.

-"¿¿Veinte?"

-"Veinte"

-"¿¿Veinte?"

-"Veinte"

-"¿¿Veinte?"

-"Creo que escuchaste mal. Dije doscientos"

Y con eso lo callé. Porque el resto de los cinco minutos que teníamos, nunca compartimos una palabra.

Me reí mientras escribía en mi cuaderno. A pesar de que me siento mal por rechazarlo indirectamente, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Especialmente cuando a mí me hicieron lo mismo.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

¿Clase después del almuerzo? Casi fui arrastrándome a Electrónica, cansado y con la vista nublada. Mis manos escondidas en mis bolsillos. Avancé por el patio trasero, donde usualmente me encuentro con Meiling.

Estaba cubierto de fresco pasto, y estaba vacío, ya que usualmente nadie andaba por este lugar. La busqué por todo el lugar y no la encontré.

Maldita.

Recuerdo haberle dicho que me esperara aquí, y no moviera su trasero a ningún lado.

Pero en el momento en el que decidí largarme, pude ver dos figuras corriendo en la pista de 800 metros.

Eran chicas. Lo podía decir por sus largas coletas, y cuando se acercaron, fruncí mi ceño.

Un profesor estaba parado en medio de la pista. Su cara siguiendo la dirección de las chicas.

-"Meiling…" Murmuré, cuando me pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las vi respirar con dificultad.

¿Qué diablos pasaba?

¿Desde cuándo Meiling tenía una amiga en su clase de Ed. Física? Miré a la otra chica detrás de ella. Genial.

Y creí que había entendido.

Miré las similares figuras corriendo como si hubiera un perro rabioso detrás de ellas. Estaba todavía concentrado cuando ambas se acercaron a mí. Caminando. Juntas. Riendo y discutiendo sobre algo que no podía descifrar a la distancia. Me senté en una banca, y sentí que mi paciencia se evaporaba.

-"Holap" Meiling me saludó de la manera más informal posible.

Ni siquiera la miré. Mis ojos estaban pegados al cuerpo junto a ella.

Se detuvo a mirarme. En unos shorts negros y camiseta blanca. Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon un poco al verme, y luego volteó a ver a Meiling con una nueva sonrisa.

¿Sakura Kinomoto, no?

-"Te veré mañana" Colgó su maleta sobre su hombro –"Y no dejaré que ganes esta ves, ¿entendiste?"

-"Sigue soñando" Meiling rió, mientras se despidieron. Me volteé a ver que su figura se alejaba. Y cuando la perdí de vista, miré a Meiling.

-"¿Qué mierda?"

Frunció su ceño, -"¿Qué que mierda?"

-"Qué…" Me detuve escogiendo mis palabras –"¿Qué estaban haciendo?"

Me miró, poniéndose su falda sobre los shorts que ya cargaba puestos –"Hmm. ¿Corriendo?"

No me gusta el sarcasmo. –"Meiling"

-"Me retó a una carrera. Eso es todo. Jeez. ¿Qué te importa?"

-"¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que 'eso es todo'? ¿Sabes quién es ella?"

-"¿Sakura Kinomoto?"

Rodé mis ojos ante su respuesta.

Como si no supiera su nombre.

Pero ella decidió interrumpirme, -"A ella le importa un bledo, Syaoran. Así que, ¿por qué no ladras a alguien más?"

Cerré mis ojos, -"Mira, perra. No voy a estar ahí para salvar tu trasero cuando te traicione"

-"No te necesito para que me salves. La conozco desde hace un tiempo, y tú no puedes decirme a quién hablarle y a quién no"

Sellé mis labios ante eso y me volteé. No había caso en pelear, porque eso era lo que ella quería.

-"Sé una tonta entonces" Murmuré y me largué del lugar.

Escuché algo similar a -"Tarado" y con eso me marché.

No logró alcanzarme hasta que llegamos al auto, Me senté en el asiento del conductor, prendí el motor, puse primera y aceleré.

Pero en caso de que de verdad quieran saberlo, ella no entró. Se quedó en el polvo. En el parqueadero, con su bolsa caída, y furiosa como la Meiling que era.

¡Ja! Toma eso perra.

Eso es lo que te pasa por pegarte a otras perras.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tomoyo estaba discutiendo. Era en la clase de inglés, en la que decía por qué Romeo no podía solo haber secuestrado a Julieta y huido con ella, para luego casarse, hacer el amor y tener bebés.

Historias. Les digo. Me vuelven loca.

Recuerdo cuando había hecho esa obra en la primaria. Yo era Julieta, y un mocoso flacucho había hecho de Romeo. Aparentemente, él había estado enamorado de mí desde siempre. Pero a lo que me refiero fue que tuvo las agallas de besarme en el escenario al final de la obra.

Ése había sido mi primer beso.

Y me desmayé.

¿Suena gracioso? Pues no lo fue.

Me había desmayado porque él había cortado mi suministro de aire, y cuando intentaba desesperadamente respirar, había decidido que era el momento perfecto para invitarme a salir.

Maldito.

Ésa es la razón por la que niños de 10 años o menos no deben estar consentidos para leer Shakespeare… o literatura.

Chiharu algo. Una de las 'desadaptadas' se levantó a leer un párrafo de Sueños de una Noche de Verano, y cuando terminó, pude escuchar las ligeras risas y abucheos de chicos y chicas detrás de ella.

Les dio el dedo y volvió a sentarse.

Su novio… Yamazaki, comenzó a hablar con ella, y desde el panorama que tuve, podía ver las marcas de agujas en sus brazos.

Ésos eran sus amigos. Los de Syaoran Li. Sus mejores amigos, de hecho.

Pero dejé de mirarlos en el momento en que Tomoyo me codeó en las costillas.

-"¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Van?" Susurró.

Negué –"No puedo"

Ésa claro, era una mentira. A pesar de que estaba muriendo por conocer a un nuevo chico y olvidarme de Syaoran, el solo hecho de estar cerca de Van me daba náuseas.

Él era un buen chico… pero un mujeriego empedernido. A demás, tenía una prueba mañana.

No estoy negando que lo había visto besuqueando a una chica en el baño de mujeres, pero verlos me molestó. Talvez fue porque estaba incómoda viendo parejas en la escuela, mientras yo era la solitaria.

E incluso me sorprendió ver a Tomoyo flirteando con un chico en los anuncios. Eriol ni le mandó una mirada, y la vi cuando se marchó furiosa, el chicos desconocido agarrado de su brazo, por supuesto.

Historia vino y se fue.

Creo que Syaoran me había visto, el otro día en el salón de materiales. Porque no podía encontrar otra razón por la cual me estaba mirando como si fuera rara y si sus miradas pudieran hablar claramente dirían: 'Te estoy vigilando. Un paso más y estás muerta'

Claro, como si quisiera acercármele. Creo que finalmente lo estoy olvidando. Siempre se me viene a la mente una lagartija negra cada vez que lo veo. No correspondiendo sus miradas, cada vez que nos cruzábamos. Quizá era por lo que Meiling me había dicho ayer. Sobre cómo él se comportaba cada vez que teníamos 'interacción'.

-"Tonto" Musité molesta y alejé mi mirada, a pesar de que lo estaba observando con el rabillo de mi ojo. Contuve un bostezo, al ver que no había parado de mirarme durante un minuto completo.

¿Estaba percatándose de mi existencia?

¿Lo hacía?

¿Lo hacía al fin?

Me mantuve rígida en mi silla y sentí todos los pensamientos inconcientes entrando en mi cerebro. La pluma que estaba sosteniendo no se movía. Me recosté en la silla, y pasé cinco dedos por mis cabellos, pero los saqué de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Pasarte una mano por tu cabello era el primer síntoma de que estás siendo atraída.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

Ya. Lo. He. Olvidado. ¡Repitan conmigo! Ya. Lo. He. Olvidado.

Me sonrojé y me aseguré de no mirarlo en los últimos quince minutos.

Oh genial.

¿Cuán peor podía ponerse esto?

De verdad necesitaba leer ese libro de 'Como NO atraer a los hombres' que había visto en la biblioteca el otro día.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

¡Maldición! De todos los días para emborracharse, tenía que ser ayer. ¡Maldita! No solamente no estaba de buen humor, sino que aquí estaba dejando que mi prima me hiciera sentir… bueno… culpable.

¿Qué si la dejé tirada ayer en la escuela? Eso no significa que tenía que largarse a un antro y regresar al departamento abrazando a un tipo desconocido.

Estaba molesto.

Muy molesto.

No solo tenía suerte que yo no había visto al tipo todavía, sino que comenzó a insultarme tan fuerte como podía.

Como ninguno de los chicos estaba, no escucharon la pelea, ni vieron cómo boté al tipo de aquí junto con ella.

-"¿Qué tal? ¿Dónde está Mei?" Yamazaki golpeó mi espalda entusiasmado, antes de que pudiera ver mi cara de furia, -"Ella…" calló por un momento –"Tiene mi cuaderno de Contabilidad…"

-"¿Sabes algo de Shiroi?" Pregunté.

Me dio una mirada perdida, hasta que movió su cabeza un poco. –"Nop. Todavía está golpeado. No creo que salga de la cama hasta la próxima semana" Lo empujé y comencé a salir de ahí.

-"Hoy de noche Yamazaki. Cita a los chicos a las Cortes a las nueve. No puedo dejar que esto quede así"

Para mi sorpresa Yamazaki me empujó –"Syaoran. Olvídalo"

-"¿Qué dijiste?"

-"¡Olvídalo! No debes meterte en más mierda. ¿A quién le importa esto? Porque no hay forma de que vuelvan a hacerlo"

-"¡Oye!" Me alejé de su agarré –"Si eres muy gallina, pues jódete. Pero no me voy a sentar a ver cómo me roban. Si quieren pelear, a pelear vamos. No hay manera en que deje así las cosas. No hay manera"

Dudó un poco –"Podemos _morir"_

-"_Ellos _morirán"

Me dio una de sus miradas frustradas, y levantó sus manos –"Maldición Syaoran. ¿Por qué no puedes perder aunque sea una vez? ¿Por qué no lo olvidas y dejas de interferir en todo?"

-"¡Oye!" Me encontré a mí mismo agarrándolo por el cuello, pegándolo a la pared.

-"¡Ellos tienen mi dinero! ¡Y no van a parar! Te podrían atacar cuando salgas de la escuela ¡hoy! ¿Qué dirás entonces? Diablos, debía haber escuchado a Syaoran. O talvez la siguiente cosa que sepas es que estarás en un funeral. Tu funeral. ¿Qué dirás entonces? ¿Debí haber escuchado a Syaoran?"

-"¡Estás jodido! ¿Sabías eso? ¡Necesitas detener esta tontería! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu madre?"

-"Si no quieres venir, no vengas"

-"¡Maldición Syaoran! Es obvio que no te cuidas, pero yo no quiero morir tan pronto" Lo enfrenté de nuevo.

-"Voy a ir. Te guste o no. Si no quieres venir, entonces jódete"

Y me fui después de que le dije eso.

El momento en el que alcancé mi casillero, me detuve por un segundo.

La chica estaba en su casillero. Sakura Kinomoto. Mientras Eriol Hiiragizawa, estaba arrimado al de lado, el cual era mío.

Parecía reírse ante algo, y seguí mirándolos, ella estaba buscando algo en su interior, cuando terminó y sacó un libro, siendo el estúpido que era, Eriol cerró la puerta por ella.

Creo que no vi la ironía en ello. (N.T: Ja, ja, ja Quizá no se acuerden pero Syaoran mismo le cerró la puerta a Saku el primer día, ¿recuerdan?)

Avancé en medio de la multitud. Y paré justo en frente del idiota.

Me miró.

Por primera vez, sus lentes no estaban, y podía ver la confianza de ella en su mirada.

-"¿Ese no es el hijo de put?" Se sonrió malignamente.

-"¿Ese no es el hijo de un bastardo?" Le contesté haciendo sonar mis nudillos –"¿Todavía jodido, no?"

No respondió hasta que ella lo agarró de la manga.

-"Vamos Eriol" La miró por un momento y luego a mí, -"Creo que merezco un poco de diversión, Sakura"

-"Estás haciendo un show" Le dijo algo molesta.

No me moví.

-"Vamos" Insistió, esta vez sus dedos entrelazándose con los de él, y de repente haciéndolo perder su concentración en mí.

Y antes de que hiciera algo, ya lo estaba arrastrando al salón.

Abrí mi casillero, y vi una nota dentro.

_El salón de materiales, cariño… te estaré esperando, Minas. _

La leí y la boté al basurero.

No tengo tiempo.

Especialmente para ella.

Me volteé para mirar donde ambos se habían ido, y cerré mi puerta.

Teníamos Historia juntos. Talvez podría decirle después de clases…

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Quizá agarrarle la mano no fue parte de mi plan, pero ¡oigan! funcionó.

Me siguió sin decir ni una palabra. Mejor dicho, lo arrastré, pero al menos no se estaba quejando.

Justo en el momento en el que íbamos a entrar en el salón, me empujó, y choqué contra él.

-"Eriol…" Empecé diciendo, mientras sentía que su presión en mi mano aumentaba. Pero todo lo que hizo él, fue llevarme lejos. –"Eriol, no… ¡no! Eriol ahí no"

¿Quieren saber a dónde me llevó?

Así es damas y caballeros, justo en el baño de hombres.

_Muy_ sorprendentemente, estaba vacío. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me empujó en frente suyo.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Me fruncí un poco –"¿De qué hablas?"

Dudó un poco, y como no había nadie, así que no vi ninguna razón por la cual sentirme incómoda, ya que todo lo que ha hecho desde que nos conocimos es flirtear.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? Somos enemigos. Ellos y nosotros. ¿No entiendes eso?"

Mi ceño se frunció un poco más, -"¿Qué? ¿No me agradeces por sacarte de una 'buena pelea' y salvarte de tener los ojos hinchados después?"

Se me acercó, su cabeza moviéndose en duda –"Son unos patanes" dijo –"Ellos… ellos no pertenecen aquí, ¿está bien? Viven en la selva. Se vuelven locos y asaltan a las mujeres en los callejones. Hacen drogas. Y no paran de molestar a las personas _normales_"

Lo miré con furia. ¿Qué diablos decía? Syaoran—digo Meiling no era así.

Pero por alguna razón sabía qué era lo que quería.

-"Está bien, Eriol. Anda, anda y pelea. ¡Anda! ¿Quieres mostrar cuán fuerte eres? ¿O cuán patético son ellos? Porque sabes qué, al final, todo será lo mismo. Di otro paso hacia él –"Los dos van a perder. Anda a casa con huesos rotos, o con una nariz que no pare de sangrar. Eso está bien conmigo, Eriol. Si quieres hacer eso, anda. No es que me importe ni nada. Solo soy la 'nueva'. ¿Cierto? La chica de la ciudad. ¿Fácil de cogérsela no?" Repetí lo que le había escuchado decir a unos cuantos tipos en los corredores.

Se detuvo ahí, mirándome. ¡Ja! ¡Toma eso! Si crees que eres el único con palabras listas, tienes otra ronda viniendo. _Pero_ algo que no esperaba, era su mano en mi cadera.

-"Y esa chica…" Continué… siendo algo perturbada por sus acciones, -"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

-"Mika" Se acercó más.

-"Sí, Mika. Ella lo inventó todo. Eriol. Lo inventó todo. Y sólo para que te pelearas con Syaoran"

Pero Eriol ya no se estaba concentrando en el tema –"Ya lo sé"

Bling. Bling. ¡Sorpresa!

Tomé unos cuantos pasos atrás, -"¿Lo sabías desde el principio?"

-"No" Contestó, sacándose su chaqueta lentamente, y haciéndome tiritar. –"Lo oí después… pero eso no importa. No ahora. Olvídalo Sakura"

Le di una sonrisa insegura –"Estamos perdiendo los anuncios Eriol. Vamos, hablamos luego de esto"

Él negó con su cabeza.

Ante esto, sentí el impulso de agarrar un retrete y reventarlo en su cabeza. Pero no es mala idea después de todo.

-"Yo te gusto" Dijo de repente.

Parpadeé. Y él continuó.

-"Y estás asustada porque talvez me lastime"

Créeme, chico, si supieras lo que puedo hacerte, no estarías hablándome así.

-"¿Qué diablos?"

-"Deja de fingirlo" y me estaba agarrando suave, muy suavemente. –"No lo quieres admitir por Tomoyo"

-"¿T-Tomoyo?" Me encontré tartamudeando mientras él se inclinaba y besaba.

-"Esto… no es… muy buena idea" Estaba impactada y mis nervios me fallaban.

-"Y tu novio" continuó como si no escuchara mis protestas "Debes cortar con él. Confía en mí cuando te digo que las relaciones de larga distancia no duran. Y además, estoy seguro que te debe estar traicionando. Los chicos de la ciudad son perros"

-"N-no Ryoga jamás me haría algo así. Eriol. Vamos. Esto no se ve bien. ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve…?

-"Así que quieres que se vea bien" Dijo en mi oído, besando lentamente mi lóbulo, respirando en mí. "Puedo hacer eso"

Está bien. Hasta aquí llegó. Si había algo que odiara con todo mi corazón, era que irrespetaran mi espacio personal.

Y antes de que boca tocara la mía, lo empujé fuertemente. El empujón lo mandó contra la pared opuesta.

-"¡La campana sonó!" Le di una sonrisa rápida. –"Y… tengo… Historia"

No dijo nada. No se movió.

-"Te…" Agarré el cerrojo de la puerta, -"Te veo después" Mejor es nunca.

Y antes de esperar alguna respuesta, me marché.

Y corrí. Corrí con mi corazón latiendo fuerte. Y con mi imaginario rabo entre las piernas. No me detuve. Porque la campana no había sonado y todos estaban en los anuncios todavía.

Así que mentí. Demándenme. Cuando molestan mi privacidad estoy haciendo todo lo posible para librarme. Incluso si significa que tuve que esconderme en el baño de chicas y esconderme hasta que la campana sonó de verdad.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Ella había venido sudando. Respirando fuerte. Su cara roja. Y muy tarde.

Entró sin ninguna explicación y fue directamente hacia su silla. Incluso podía ver a los patanes junto a ella, seguirla con sus ojos. No me tomen mal cuando digo que soy algo curioso.

Estaba exhausta. Como si hubiera corrido una maratón y estaba sonrojada. No que me importara algo. En serio.

-"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó un tipo en frente de ella.

-"Sí. Claro" Susurró, pero salió algo ronco y cortado.

Y por la primera vez, cuando la campana sonó, ella fue una de las primeras en salir, probablemente creyendo que tiene que encontrarse con Meiling.

Pero esta vez, tenía que enfrentar una decepción.

Estaba con Yamazaki cuando me acordé de lo que tenía que hacer.

Agarré su muñeca, y vi la hora –"Estoy tarde. Te veo luego donde Chiharu. Voy a volver a la escuela"

-"¿Dónde vas? Le prometí a Hikaru que te presentaría después de la escuela" Se soltó del beso de Chiharu, ignorándola por un momento.

El patio estaba vacío.

No había nadie a la vista. Eso era hasta que pasé la verja.

Ella estaba ahí. Sentada con las piernas estiradas y sus brazos cruzados. Estaba junto con un bolso familiar junto a ella. Y esperando.

Caminé. Sientiéndome molesto. ¿Por qué Meiling no le podía decirle directamente a ella?

Cuando me detuve a cierta distancia, rodó para verme. Sus ojos estrechándose desconfiados inmediatamente. Sus usual cabello suelto atado en una trenza. Sintiéndose sorprendida de verme ahí.

No dijo nada. Así que esperaba que yo dijera la primera oración.

-"Mensaje de Meiling"

Ante esto, obtuve su atención, y se acercó.

-"Ella no va a venir"

Está bien, quizá ese no era el mensaje, pero qué ¿quién era yo? ¿el mensajero?

Observé sus expresión caer, y dio un pequeño rugido.

-"Maldita sea" Escuché maldecir.

Por lo que podía ver, ella ha estado aquí desde que la última campana sonó. Estaba con el uniforme de atletismo de la escuela, luciendo exhausta, frustrada y plantada.

Me paré ahí, para verla, y después me volteé metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos.

De alguna manera, sentía que debía decir algo más, así que me volteé de nuevo, notando que sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

-"Debes alejarte de ella"

-"¿Disculpa" se acercó un poco más, soprendida.

Apreté mi mandíbula por cuatro segundos –"Dije que tienes que sacar tu linda cabecita de aquí y volver con los idiotas. ¿Necesitas más traducción?"

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Así que sonreí perversamente. Pero ella se levantó y tomó unos cuantos pasos más.

-"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, huh?" Me dio una mirada de fastidio.

Le di otra mirada –"Esta perra piensa que puede hacer todo lo que le da la gana"

-"Claro que puedo. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué sí y qué no? La última vez que escuché, este era un mundo libre"

La miré. Así que ya no estaba enamorada de mí. –"Quédate donde perteneces, perra. Estoy intentando salvar tu triste trasero"

Me dio una mirada incrédula –"Wow. Eso fue taan generoso, pero no gracias, no acepto ofertas de tipos como tú"

Y ahora rugí. Esta chica de seguro sabe cómo enojarme.

-"¿En serio? ¿No era hace dos días atrás cuando solías babear por mí?"

Sí. Así es. Golpeé el botón adecuado.

La sangre había subido a toda su cara, y sus ojos estaban furiosos –"Sigue soñando Syaoran Li. ¿Quién-quién babearía por _ti?_"

Mantuve una cara seria, a pesar de mis ganas de enseñarle a esta chica cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

-"Qué pasaría si te dijera que podemos ir… a mi casa… y pasar tiempo _juntos_"

Podía ver su nerviosismo, y volteó su cara lejos de la mía. –"Justo lo que dije. No gracias"

Su cuerpo se estresó cuando me acerqué más y la miré.

No esperaba que dijera algo, pero ella lo hizo –"Estás hablándome"

Levanté mi ceja. –"¿Qué mierda?"

-"¿Por qué?" Ante esto, volvió a enfrentarme –"¿Por qué me estás hablando?"

No le respondí. A decir la verdad, no sabía qué decir.

-"Creí que gente como tú y yo no se relacionan… o hablan o lo que sea. Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Hablándome?"

Así que sentí ganas de golpearla en la cabeza en contra de alguna pared, pero no podía. Era más inocente de lo que había creído. –"Vine solo para decirte que no vas a competir hoy con ella. Nada más. No tengas esperanzas"

Sus ojos se estrecharon nuevamente. –"No las tengo. Pero si piensas que soy una cualquiera, entonces, ¿por qué te tomaste la molestia de decirme esto? Podías haberme dejado esperando"

-"Mira _perra_. Meiling es mi prima" le dije algo molesto. –"Vine, porque ella me lo pidió, nada más ¿entendiste?"

-"Ajá" Si no estoy equivocado, puedo ver una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. –"Te creo" Y se volteó.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, agarré su brazo y la atraje hacia mí. –"¡Oye! Si piensas que he venido por algo más, entonces estás mal. ¿Entiendes?" Se quejó mientras que mi agarre se hizo más fuerte –"¿Quién sabe? Talvez vine a preguntarte si me has estado siguiendo…"

-"¿¿Qué?" vino el grito histérico de ella –"¿¿Siguiéndote?"

-"No me engañas. Te vi el otro día. En el salón de materiales"

Tomó una bocanada de aire, pero no la dejé ir.

-"No-no ¡No estaba espiando!" Dijo de repente.

-"Ajá"

Luchando con mi agarre, logro liberarse –"¡No lo hacía! Y nunca me gustaste. No sé a qué te refieres, todo está mal. Nunca me puede gustar alguien como tú"

Me mantuve tranquilo ante la creciente furia de ella.

-"Ah Sí. Diablos. ¿No fuiste _tú_ la que se chocó contra la pared, se cayó de la barra, y le regó jugo a unos patéticos sujetos que estaban enamorados de ti?"

-"¡No, yo no! Él no estaba enamorado de mí. Sólo me tomaron mal. ¿Cómo se suponía que yo les gustaba?"

No alejé mi mirada, así que continuó.

-"¡Y yo nunca perseguiría a un tipo como tú! ¿Entiendes? Tenía que ir al salón de materiales para obtener unos libros, y eso es todo. Y dio la casualidad de que tú y alguna tonta estaban ahí. ¿Dónde está mi culpa ahí? No te pego cámaras de video en tu camisa, y veo todo lo que haces en el día, ¡y peor! ¿Cómo puedo desperdiciar mi vida pensando en ti? No soy una tonta obsesionada que se emborracha en un club y besa otros tipos que se te parecen. No escribo tu nombre en corazones. O pregunto a tus amigos sobre ti. O sueño sobre ti. No sé de dónde has sacado esto, pero estás mal. No. Me. Gustas."

Me estaba aburriendo.

De verdad lo hacía. Las chicas nunca iban directo al punto ¿no?

Después de otra larga mirada hacia ella, sentí que debía irme.

Y lo hice.

Ella no me detuvo. No había dudas en ella como yo esperaba. No miré atrás,

Pero diablos. No podía evitar sentirme un poco frustrado.

No estaba supuesto que esto pasara. No estaba supuesto que me sintiera así.

Estoy a punto de romper las reglas, y diablos… ella ni siquiera es mi tipo.

**Shinsei Kokoro Leave a review please**

**Notas de Traductora:**

Rayos. Esto sí que fue largo. Y se supone que debo estar estudiando matemáticas. U.U no pude evitarlo. Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes chicos. Hay muchos hits en mi cuenta por esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado la traducción.

Besitos

Sakki Chan


	6. Puddles

**Título:** "Head Over heels"

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Beta: **AmaiTai

**Traductor:** Sakki Chan

**Capítulo 6: **"Puddles"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estoy observando el cielorraso de nuevo. Parecía que hacerlo se había convertido en la primera de mis tareas preferidas- ¿Saben a lo que me refiero, verdad?

Contar el número de manchas en el tapiz de las paredes de mi cuarto era la segunda. Ya lo sé… por fin me están dando la bienvenida a la locura… ajá, es lo usual.

Rodé por mi cama, y traté de ahogarme con una almohada.

No. Lo decidí. No era bueno. Porque en un instante me sofoqué y retiré la almohada sin pensarlo dos veces.

Es en serio. Dios. Tenían que ocurrírseme mejores ideas para poder suicidarme. No solo estaba encerrándome en mi locura, sino que también me estaba volviendo ridícula.

Oh, por Dios. ¡Ni siquiera puedo inventarme una forma de matarme!

He estado acostada desde Dios sabe cuándo. Furiosa, y dándole de vez en cuando un vistazo a mi reloj, y otra vez poniéndome bajo las cobijas.

12:30.

Oops.

Pasada de mi horario de dormir.

Pero mis ojos no se sentían ni un poco cansados, y me quedé pensando sobre las cosas que habían pasado hoy.

La confesión de Eriol.

Los predicamentos amorosos de Tomoyo.

El gusto de Kero por mis mejores zapatos.

Y no puedo olvidar… mi rara charla con Shaoran Li. Síp. Hoy él me masticó. No en la manera en la que mi perro lo haría… pero literalmente. Masticó. Masticó. Y luego me escupió.

Digo, ¿quién rayos se preocupa por esas estúpidas reglas? Son tontas y cursis, pero la parte más dura de creer, era que la gente las seguía al pie de la letra. Especialmente la parte de los 'desadaptados' y estudiantes 'normales'. Parecía la época de la esclavitud.

Como si ninguna de estas personas 'normales' no consumieran drogas…

¿No se perforan el cuerpo?

¿No insultan y caminan como pandilleros?

¿No?

Hundí mi cara en la almohada. Esto era tonto. Estúpido. Y me estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Porque en todo lo que podía pensar eran en las palabras de Syaoran. ¿Éramos diferentes? Claro que lo éramos.

Él era drogadicto. ¿Y yo? Una persona normal. No que me calificara como "normal", porque no estoy ni cerca de serlo. Pero ¿por qué él estaba poniendo un enorme 'no' entre nosotros? ¿Era correspondido? ¿Tiene siquiera el más pequeño agrado por mí?

Me restregué los ojos.

Piensa en blanco, chica. ¡Es un maldito, por Dios Santo!

Me envolví en las sábanas y sentí mi crucifijo en el cuello.

Dios. Ayúdame, maldita sea.

Es en serio. Me gusta. Él me gusta.

Y a pesar de todo, no lo puedo tener.

Me quedé quieta por unos cuantos segundos, y me pellizqué fuerte. Ahí está. Lo confesé todo ante ti, Dios mío. Ahora, si hay alguien allá arriba, que me odia, quítense de mi camino y déjenme en mi infierno.

Está bien Sakura. En serio que tienes que visitar a ese psiquiatra del que Touya había estado hablando el otro día, o vas a terminar en un asilo, como la abuela.

Jeez.

Al fin estaba viendo las semejanzas entre mi familia y yo.

Me levanté un poco, y guardé el dije dentro de mi blusa.

Y luego estaba Eriol, el pájaro loco. No importaba cuántas veces picoteara la madera, era inútil. Hablando del rey de Roma, él necesita un cambio de picos.

Unos suaves y lisos.

Mamá ha llamado hoy. Sonaba algo entusiasmada al invitarme a quedarme en su nueva casa, pero eso solo consiguió irritarme.

-"Tenemos una cena familiar, hoy, Sakura"

-"Lo lamento, pero no la voy a alcanzar" Y esa había sido mi excusa.

Y como siempre tenía que interrumpirme, -"Pero podrías apurarte…"

-"No, no lo puedo hacer, debo estar para la cena en _mi _casa…"

-"Pero cariño…"

Atrapé un reflejo de mi papá sacando su cabeza por la cocina, e insistí –"No puedo"

-"¿Qué tal mañana, mi amor?"

-"Tengo un funeral al que ir" Probablemente el de Eriol.

-"¿El viernes?"

-"Tengo una fiesta" Esa no era mentira. Era la fiesta de Rika.

-"¿El Sábado?"

-"Tengo el trabajo voluntario en la Iglesia"

-"Nunca supe que trabajabas en la Iglesia"

Me fruncí muy poco, -"Las personas cambian. Pero tú no podrías saber nada, ¿cierto?"

Ouch. Eso dolió.

-"Sakura. Creo que eso no fue muy amable de tu parte. Lo que quiera que sea, yo soy tu madre. Y necesito que cuides esa lengua tuya cuando me estás hablando," Su voz aguda de repente retumbó en mis oídos.

Creo que dije cosas malas. Así que le tiré el teléfono. Aunque para arreglar eso, podríamos decir que "accidentalmente" se me cayó, ya que mi papá entró en la habitación, presintiendo algo.

-"¿Quién era?"

No lo miré. –"Un tipo"

Creo que lo vi sonreír, -"¿Alguien en particular?"

-"No. Era solo alguien intentando tener una cita conmigo"

-"Oh. Está bien. ¿Es de una buena familia?"

-"¡Papá! ¡No es nadie! Es un loco. Está desesperado"

-"¿Cuál es su nombre entonces?"

Perdí el color ante su curiosidad –"Oh, papi. ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber? ¡No es nadie!" Creo que no debí haberle gritado.

Hizo una mueca. –"Está bien" Se levantó. –"Pero ¿Qué era eso del funeral? No sabía que alguien estuviera muerto"

Ése era mi papá. Preguntón y molesto.

Así que aquí estoy, en mi cama, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Talvez me sentí un poco mal por decirle tal sarta de mentiras a mi mamá, pero no tengo las energías para que me importe aquello.

Deseo que se "quede" en algún lugar remoto de otro continente con su tonto de marido, y si podía, en otro mundo.

Agarré mi brazo y sentí el leve dolor. Maldito brazo. Tenía que volverse un moretón, en donde él me había agarrado.

Maldito ese Syaoran Li por tener un efecto tan violento en mí.

Desearía que tuviera los poderes para poder enviar la gente al infierno. Literalmente.

Oops.

Perdón Dios. Perdón Cielo. Perdón. Olvídate de la gente con cuernos rojos y cola de flecha. Piensa en el cielo.

Sonreí ligeramente mientras mi cabeza ardiente se refrescaba un poco.

Es en serio. Yo no era religiosa. Pero reconozco que es mejor seguir algo por lo que vas a ser recompensado. Y por lo que puedo recordar, mi maestra de primaria me dijo una vez que la gente que ayuda en las iglesias, tendrían pases para poder ir de visita al cielo y recibir ovaciones en él por los ángeles.

¿Nada mal eh?

Di un pequeño rugido.

Síp. Eso me pasa por saltarme la cena. Y no habría forma alguna de que me levantara para prepararme un sánduche.

Tenía pereza, estaba cansada y a demás tendría la ventaja de quejarme de todo esto a Touya por no ordenar la pizza que me había prometido.

Estúpido hermano mayor que trabaja en las noches.

Y desde que papá está ocupado escribiendo algunos documentos de su universidad, aquí estoy, atascada con mi pobre vida y mis pobres pensamientos.

Pobre de mí.

Respirando profundamente, me obligué a dormir y soñar con los pollos de pizzas, que de repente se transformaban en pollos con aretes.

Hmm. Talvez será porque me acosté pensando en las perforaciones que Syaoran tenía. Pensándolo bien, éste sería mi primera ilusión con alguien que tuviera aretes.

Me reí de mí misma.

Ja.

Tengo serios problemas.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Dejé a Minas en el sofá. . El momento en el que alcancé el teléfono, podía casi escucharla quejarse.

-"¿Hola?"

-"¿Dónde diablos está Minas, idiota?" La persona en el otro lado del teléfono ladró. –"Si le has hecho algo, juro que…"

Síp, ése fue el momento en el que alejé el teléfono, y fui a coger un poco de agua.

-"Tu hermano" Murmuré casi lanzándole el auricular en la cara.

Rodó sus ojos, y fue a conversar con su hermano.

Mierda.

Ésta debe ser la cuarta vez que tenía que enfrentar al hermano de la zorra. Y qué va, el hombre es un completo metiche.

Me levanté de la alfombra, poniéndome la camiseta al mismo tiempo.

Tiempo. Tiempo era lo que me hacía falta.

Mirando hacia el pequeño reloj encima del televisor, suspiré.

1:30 en la mañana y Meiling todavía no ha venido a botar a Minas. ¿Estaba discutiendo con Yamazaki?

Miré a Minas, mientras ella continuaba hablando. Era del tipo de chicas, que hacían un montón de gestos al hablar.

Agarré la cerveza junto al velador y me terminé hasta la última gota, justo a tiempo para escuchar su última oración.

-"¡Deja de llamarme! ¡Ya no soy una bebé!"

Vaya. Al menos tiene a alguien quien la moleste.

Me dio un beso ligero, y con eso cortó la llamada.

-"Perdón por eso. Problemas con mi hermano. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah… sí. Déjame curarte eso…" sin esperar ninguna respuesta sus labios me besaron mientras sus dedos agarraban mi camiseta.

Y ése fue el momento en que los tuve.

Recuerdos.

Recuerdos de la cara de ella. Sakura.

Luciendo enojada y furiosa. Suficiente para causarme más dolor.

No sé por qué, pero la alejé de mí, lanzándola sobre el sofá.

-"¿¿Qué?" Mostrándose molesta, con incredulidad por lo sucedido.

Me mantuve firme –"Estábamos terminando. Es tarde y necesito dormir"

Su enojo se convirtió en coqueteo –"¿Es una invitación?"

Levanté una ceja. ¿Qué acaso no entiende?

Pero siendo gentil como siempre, no dije nada y sólo la miré serio. –"Es tiempo de que te marches, Minas. Mi maldita cabeza me duele y ya tuve suficiente por hoy"

Finalmente creo que entendió. Porque desde el rabillo de mis ojos podía verla cogiendo sus cosas y alejarse enseguida.

-"Bien" me miró –"Tuviste tiempo para matar a otros tipos pero no lo tienes para mí"

Me quedé donde estaba, y la miré largarse por la puerta.

Me quedé mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado. Y pensando qué diablos había hecho.

Me recosté en el sofá, sobando mi adolorido cuello.

Cubriendo mi cabeza con mi chaqueta, continué preguntándome.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No sé por qué, pero la última cosa que podía recordar era a un pollo, tratando de besarme en el baño de chicos. Así que tuve que pasarme el resto de la mañana pensando en qué tenían en común Eriol y los pollos.

Obligué a Touya a darme un aventón a la escuela.

-"¿Por qué no manejaste tú?" Gruñó, mientras yo salía del auto.

Riéndome de su cara, le rasqué la cabeza a través de la ventana. –"Deja de babear sobre el volante Touya, ya tiene suficiente de tu baba sobre él"

Solo pestañeó sorprendido, luego me insultó, y yo continué con mi camino hacia el casillero.

-"Oye. Vas a venir a la fiesta, ¿no?" Rika apareció de la nada, con Tomoyo a su lado.

-"Oh sí, claro" Avancé por la esquina, todavía tratando de cargar todos mis libros.

-"Asegúrate de ponerte algo sexy, ¡van a ver un montón de chicos!"

Chocaron sus cinco, detrás de mí, sin notar que me encontraba en un predicamento con mis libros.

-"Genial" Logré murmurar.

-"La mayoría van a ser de mi anterior escuela, en esta escuela casi no hay chicos buenos"

Estaba a punto de decir –'Estoy de acuerdo' pero Tomoyo seguro se pondría a defender a Eriol tras capa y espada.

¿Sería mejor si obviara lo que sucedió ayer entre Eriol y yo? ¿O debo ser la amiga buena y contarle todo?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Aléjate del peligro.

Rápidamente, me giré cuando escuché que Tomoyo dejaba escapar un gritillo de sorpresa. En vez de hallarla siendo atacada por una tonelada de pollos, la vi siendo aplastada contra los casilleros por un tipo, quien inmediatamente le dio un beso francés.

Creo que me quedé mirándolos como una idiota, porque en el momento en que regresé a tierra, él me estaba sonriendo. Sus malditos ojos.

-"Oye, luces un poco sorprendida"

No tienes idea de cuan sorprendida estoy.

En vez de decirle eso, le di una mirada nerviosa y luego volteé a ver a Rika.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Se amarraron ayer" (N.T: Para aquellos que no entendieron esa jerga, significa que están juntos, como pareja)

Y creo que eso fue lo que me trajo al mundo 'real'.

-"¿Perdón?"

Tomoyo me dio una de sus sonrisas, y el hombre detrás de ella la tomó de la cintura.

-"¡Estamos saliendo!" Dijo entusiasmada de nuevo, como explicándome lo obvio.

Los vi entrelazar sus manos.

Claro que era obvio.

Pero…

Lo miré de nuevo… y no paraba de sonreír.

Y de repente la realidad me golpeó. Quizá algo fuerte.

¡Ese estúpido!

Tomoyo quizá estaba esperando alguna clase de felicitación porque su cara parecía estar encendida en emoción, pero el momento en que la miré no pude evitar murmurar, justo como Rika había hecho.

-"Qué bien"

Creo que sonó demasiado hipócrita porque el brillo en su cara se apagó un poco.

Y como siempre la campana vino a mi rescate.

Los ojos a los que estaba mirando, no paraban de pestañar en satisfacción.

-"Tengo que irme, voy a buscar a Van. Dijo que… necesitaba ayuda" Eso fue lo único que oí de él. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de responder porque estaba distraída mirando a esos asquerosos y mentirosos ojos.

Esos ojos azules.

-"¿Sakura?" Rika tocó mi hombro, pero yo continué mirando alejarse a la nueva pareja.

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa, chica? Estabas tan sorprendida. Bueno, creo que sí fue una sorpresa, ¡pero no es para tanto!"

La miré sin decir nada, y luego volví a mirarlos perderse en la multitud.

-"Él… ¿Él la invitó a salir?" Me encontré murmurando de nuevo.

Rika no respondió. Sólo me dio una mirada rara. –"¿Te terminaste el vodka que te di ayer? Porque tu cerebro no está procesando nada"

Di un suspiro. –"No. Pero…"

-"¡Dios!" Finalmente lanzó sus manos al aire, -"¡La invitó a salir! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Estás en el espacio!"

Creo que sí lo estaba, porque ni siquiera me despedí de ella cuando me dijo 'adiós'.

Soy una tonta. De verdad lo soy. Eso es algo de lo que me percaté hoy.

Porque nunca creí que alguien como él, pudiera hacer algo como eso. Alguien como Eriol.

Lo vi en sus ojos. Estaba cobrando venganza. Por lo que le hice ayer. Por haberlo ignorado. Ignorado su confesión.

Lo vi en su cara. En sus ojos. Estaba jugando con ella… con mi amiga. Para poder cobrársela.

-"¡Mierda!" Golpeé mi puño contra mi casillero, y mis libros cayeron.

El sonido tuvo un eco.

-"No me digas que estás celosa"

Inmediatamente me volteé hacia la voz, y creo que golpeé al chico de mis sueños con mi cabello.

-"¿Qué?"

Síp, lo acepto. Mi cerebro no está procesando la información. Pero se congeló del todo cuando lo vi ahí parado enfrente de mí.

Me estaba mirando. Pero mi atención estaba perdida en sus ojos. Después de todo estaba desesperada por él, ¿no?

-"Deja de mirarme" Dijo de repente, sacándome de la nube.

-"No… lo hacía" alejé mi mirada de él, y pude percatarme de mis libros caídos.

Agachándome rápidamente y recogiendo mis libros, evité su mirada, para tratar de olvidar mi vergüenza.

-"¿Entonces, qué diablos hacías?" Escuché su profunda voz llegar a mis oídos.

Lo miré por un segundo. Esperen…

¿ÉL estaba tratando de conversar CONMIGO?

Y fue en ese momento en el que alcancé a ver un horrible golpe en su cuello.

Señalé un poco, -"¿Qué es eso?"

Talvez no debí haber preguntado porque a penas me escuchó, se acomodó el cuello de su camisa –"No es asunto tuyo, perra"

Fruncí mi ceño. Aquí estaba yo, creyendo que estaba volviéndose un poco racional conmigo. Jesús. Dame un poco más de realidad.

-"Está bien" Mordí mi labio, cerrando la puertecilla. Miré hacia nuestro alrededor. Justo como sospechaba. Nadie. Di un bufido. Como si habría algún día que Syaoran Li me hablaría en público.

-"¿Te botó porque no eras suficientemente buena?" Cerró la puerta de su casillero.

-"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Intenté verme confundida.

-"Botada" Murmuró y siguió caminando.

Pero no lo iba a dejar irse así. –"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que nunca salí con Eriol? Y nunca me… botó" Gruñí molesta, -"Lo que sea que eso significa"

Se volteó por un segundo, dejándome tener una buena vista de su figura –"Oh sí. Lo olvidé. Yo te gusto, ¿no?"

Ajá. El sarcasmo siempre había sido mi punto débil porque en unos cuantos segundos, estaba corriendo atrás de él.

-"De hecho, no. Estás entendiéndolo todo mal. Creo que te había dicho eso antes"

-"No sabes mentir bien, niña. Anda y ten más práctica" Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con lo cual yo también lo hice.

-"Ya tuve suficiente práctica. Y haz que esto se quede en tu cabeza. No estaba saliendo con ese estúpido" Creo que ese insulto no fue suficiente para calificar a Eriol. Él se merecía eso y mucho más.

-"Mira. ¿Por qué no te vas a otro lado a fingir que eres la reina del drama?"

Intenté alejar mis ojos del golpe, -"Estás loco"

-"Entonces deja de seguirme" Contestó.

-"Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en la misma clase de Historia"

-"¿Y crees que me importa una mierda?"

Entrecerré mis ojos, -"Sabes, no me importa. Porque todo lo que a ti se compete, no es mi asunto"

Creo que lo vi aflojar una pequeña sonrisa –"Cierto. No es de tu maldito asunto"

Alejé mi mirada de él –"¿Te importaría cortar lo insultos por un segundo?"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Te duelen los malditos oídos?"

-"En realidad" Volví a gruñir, -"Sí. A veces, las malas palabras hacen que me den náuseas"

Me dio una mirada peculiar, -"Lo que sea" Y giró su cabeza hacia el frente, lo cual me dio una mejor vista de su cuello.

La herida era bastante grande, estaba algo infectada y si mi vista no me fallaba, podía jurar que todavía se veía la sangre seca a su alrededor.

Estremeciéndome, suspiré mientras llegamos al corredor de la clase de Historia.

Recogiendo un poco mis mangas con nerviosismo, miré sobre mis hombros.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien sale de algún salón y me ve junto a él? Tragué en seco.

¿Syaoran volvería a meterse en problemas como aquella vez en la que Mika lo acusó de violarla?

Era raro en cierta forma. Digo, ayer estábamos peleándonos en el patio trasero, y hoy estamos caminando a Historia juntos. Raro.

Me di a mí misma una palmadita de felicitación.

¡Bien hecho chica! Eres más rápida de lo que parecías. Sonreí un poco por eso.

Alcancé primero la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla, y no había escuchado ninguna queja por su parte. Abriéndola, el murmullo que había estado escuchando, se calló inmediatamente ingresé al salón.

La señora Watanabi me miró en un segundo –"Señorita Kinomoto. No estoy segura si usted está al corriente de esto. Pero la campana sonó hace varios minutos. ¿Le importaría darme una explicación?"

Mi sonrisa se borró en menos de un minuto, cuando me di cuenta de que todos me miraban a mí. Me congelé un poco.

Uh oh.

No creo que sea normal que una chica como yo entre caminando a la clase con un chico cuya cabeza tenía precio.

Me volteé un poco, alejándome de la mirada de mi profesora, a enfrentar la figura atrás de mí.

Creo que se convirtió en el hombre invisible, porque por más que lo busqué, no lo pude ver en ninguna parte.

-"Genial" Dije con sarcasmo, mirando de nuevo a mi profesora y su mirada asesina.

-"Bueno, verá…"

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Tuve que alejarme. No fue mi culpa. Porque si entraba a ese salón junto con ella, de una vez podría decirle adiós a su reputación, y yo tendría alguno que otro golpe más.

Estoy seguro que nadie me extrañará hasta que haya pasado la mitad de la clase. Porque me bastaba con una pelea como la que tuve anoche.

Fue explosivo.

Yamazaki se nos unió, a pesar de sus dudas. Sabía que no era el tipo de perderse la acción.

Las Cortes había sido genial. Había una fiesta, y llegamos a interrumpirla. No dejamos a nadie parado y a salvo.

Siete de nosotros, venciendo a un grupo de los típicos pandilleros de las calles. Habían pasado meses desde que tuve una pelea así.

Había recuperado mis cuatrocientos dólares en el camino.

Aunque he sido tomado por sorpresa. Porque mientras estaba tomándome una cerveza y alentando a Yamazaki quien estaba pateando el trasero de un tipo, algún maldito había decidido que me golpearía en el cuello con una botella de Bacardi.

Caí directo al piso después de eso.

Otra botella.

Y pude sentir dolor.

Otra.

Y supe que estaba sangrando.

La tercera.

Creo que podía escuchar a mis neuronas vibrar.

La cuarta.

Y me enojé.

Así que en el final, mi atacante terminó acabado en el piso.

Después de eso, tuve suficiente.

Eran solo las 9:30 y por alguna razón quería pasar la noche con Minas. No pasándola detrás de las rejas. Así que salimos de ahí.

Pero de alguna manera la noche con ella no terminó de la forma en que yo quería.

-"Oh mierda…" Murmuré.

Y después escuché pasos. Corriendo. No tuve el tiempo de voltearme y bloquear las manos que me agarraban.

Antes de que lo supiera, mi cara fue estrellada contra los casilleros, mis manos atadas a mi espalda.

Estaba luchando. Pero ellos dejaron de gritarme insultos cuando las esposas estaban seguras alrededor de mis muñecas.

De repente el casillero en el que estaba recostada mi frente, se sintió muy frío.

-"Syaoran Li. Estás bajo arresto. Todo lo que digas o hagas será usado en tu contra en la corte. Si sabes qué es lo mejor, te sugiero que te calles, chico. Estás en una mierda bien profunda"

Creo que fue muy rápido como todo sucedió, porque al cabo de unos segundos, me obligaban a caminar, enfrentando a los uniformados y al director.

Creo que yo era el único horrorizado de la situación, me continuaban arrastrando, ignorando las maldiciones que pronunciaba y la resistencia que puse.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡¡No hice nada!" Eso era todo lo que podía escucharme gritar.

Síp. Eso era hasta que me llevaron a la misma vieja estación de polis.

Había sido atrapado.

Algún maldito nos había vendido. A todos nosotros. La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que fui encerrado en la misma maldita celda y tirado al piso.

-"¡Jódanse!" Grité un 'gracias' después de haber golpeado la pared en frustración.

No puedo recordar mucho detrás de eso.

Sólo que podía ver a Yamazaki y otros cuantos más en frente mío. Estaban mirando.

Me recosté en la fría pared, y me di un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Mierda.

Estaba de regreso a mi infierno.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Era el día de la fiesta. Pero creo que algo estaba mal, porque en el momento en el que me acerqué a los casilleros y hasta el momento en que me apresuré a Química, perdiéndome los anuncios, obviamente atrasada, todos estaban algo ocupados.

Sólo alcancé a escuchar un par de palabras.

Algo sobre la policía y drogas.

No importándome mucho los rumores cotidianos, decidí que ir a Química era más importante. No estoy hablando sobre el hecho de que estaba algo nerviosa porque Eriol ha estado evitándome.

No estaba sorprendida cuando Eriol entró casi bailando para luego entablar una conversación con una pelirroja.

No creo que Van haya estado cómodo junto a mí, porque creo que se percató de las miradas asesinas que le enviaba. Y desde que él estaba justo enfrente de mí, creo que hoy sería un buen día para darle una calva a su perfecto cabello.

-"¿Qué le pasa a éste?" Van murmuró para que solo yo le escuchara, señalando a Eriol con un dedo.

Miré un segundo a Eriol y luego la alejé de él.

-"No me importa" Hablé entre dientes y Eriol de repente se volteó para mirarme.

Rápidamente, hice una conversación con Van y creo que funcionó, porque a penas me vio conversando con él, se volteó.

Y después, todo el rato, creo que Van estaba imaginando cosas, porque su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía, y de repente noté cuan cerca estábamos.

¡Maldito este laboratorio por tener bancas!

Me volteé hacia mi otro lado, y encontré a una chica mandándome miradas malignas.

Está bien. Tengo problemas enfrentando personas.

Al final, me encontré sin escapatoria, así que tuve que mirar mi libro. Al menos éste no me lanzaba miradas malvadas.

Pero después de unos minutos, la profesora se fue para buscar unas muestras y la clase volvió a conversar.

No vi a Eriol voltearse para enfrentarme, pero sí sentí sus dedos tocando los míos, haciendo parecer como si hubiera sido accidente.

Los alejé inmediatamente. Y le envié una mirada de advertencia.

No se dio cuenta.

-"¿Sabías que él está de regreso en Hawai?"

Me erguí –"¿Qué?"

Me dio su mirada repugnante –"Syaoran Li, Sakura. Regresó a casa"

Creo que me atraganté con mi propia respiración –"¿¿Perdón?"

La señorita 'Pantalones sexys' decidió contarme, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, enviándole una dulce sonrisa a Eriol –"El bastardo está de regreso a donde pertenece. ¿No oíste?"

Estaba bastante confundida, le di una mirada rápida y dudosa a Van, pero él no estaba sorprendido tampoco.

-"¿Q-Quién?"

La chica me dio una mirada exasperada –"Syaoran Li, tonta. Está en la cárcel. Niña, necesitas que te revisen el cerebro… si es que lo tienes"

No creo que oí lo que dijo después porque estaba congelada. Impactada para ser exactos. Tachen eso. Estaba como una tarada. Y mi brutalidad finalmente fue reemplazada por terror.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en dos palabras.

Syaoran… y cárcel.

Syaoran y cárcel.

Esto significaría que Syaoran estaba en la cárcel. Lo cual me llevaba a que había hecho algo para estar en ella. Lo que a su vez me llevaba a que él estaría en este preciso instante con un montón de asesinos que podían...—

-"Oye" Van estaba acariciando mis manos. No creo que me alejé y no creo que me percaté la mirada malvada que le envió Eriol a Van, porque estaba tartamudeando.

-"¿C-cómo s-saben?" Golpeé mis manos en la mesa.

Los tres de repente me miraron raro. Especialmente Eriol.

-"Los rumores corren. ¿Cómo más? La policía lo arrestó a él y a otros más en la escuela, ayer por la tarde. Aparentemente asaltaron a unos tipos de la escuela de chicos Houshi. Escuché que estaban drogados, espero que nunca salgan. La reputación de nuestra escuela está podrida por su culpa" Dijo la chica ante mi pregunta.

Y creo que si Van no hubiera tomando mi mano en este momento, hubiera corrido a ahorcarla.

-"¿De qué estás tan sorprendida?" Eriol me preguntó de la nada. –"No es como si fuera la primera vez"

-"Ajá" Van agregó –"El bastardo es como su usuario permanente"

Los tipos sacaron la misma sonrisa cínica, y fui dejada murmurando cosas incoherentes, intentando sacar una excusa –"Es… nada. Sólo sorprendida. Cosas así… nunca pasaban en mi escuela"

Todavía estaba pálida. Aunque ya me estaba soltando de la mano de Van. Y no miré a Eriol, mientras salía de mi asiento.

Tenía que dejar el salón. En ese momento. Lo sabía. Tenía que esconderme en algún lugar, y dejar libres mis lágrimas.

Eso era lo que más quería hacer en ese instante.

No esperé chocarme con la profesora, mientras salía de la calase. Le di la automática excusa del baño. Pero lo que no esperé era verme corriendo hacia el baño y acercándome a los espejos y mirar mi dolorida cara. Lancé agua helada en ella, y luego asenté mis manos sobre la base.

Él estaba en la cárcel.

Por un asalto.

Por drogas.

Creo que estaba llorando, porque hubo un momento en el que sentí más agua, caer por mi cara. Mi garganta se cerró.

¿Podía estar llorando?

¿Por un chico que me gustaba; sólo por que él estaba en la cárcel?

¿Podía?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Hacía frío. En algunos lugares hacen la cárcel con camas y sábanas. Pero aquí era como la réplica del infierno.

No creo que esté pensando nada en el momento, porque no me he movido un centímetro. Es tarde ya, probablemente, y el departamento de policía, había acabado de cerrar.

Tenía hambre. No había comido nada de lo que nos lanzaron. Porque estaban o drogadas o podridas.

Bastardos.

Dejé mi mano acariciar el metal de las barras. Podía imaginarme todo los rumores esparcidos en la escuela, y desde luego que podía imaginarme a mi madre toda sorprendida y furiosa.

Y eso, déjenme decirles, no era bueno.

Sabía que Meiling estaría durmiendo en el sofá hoy, el teléfono en su mano, lista para contestar. Shiroi probablemente, contándole todo a su mamá. Pobretón.

Podía ver a Eriol en una parranda y haciendo brindis. Su novia colgando de un brazo y Sakura en el otro.

Di a mi cabeza un golpe abrupto en contra de la pared.

Me estaba volviendo loco. Creo que era por la falta de comida.

Pero era viernes en la noche. Y había un montón de fiestas, hoy, para ellos. De alguna forma, cuando al fin conseguí dormir, creo que soñé con ella.

Porque estaba en mi sofá, con una chica encima mío. La estaba besando. Con hambre. Con deseo.

Sus manos eran suaves y delicadas en mi cara. Y no paraba de dibujar círculos con mi cabello. Podía escucharla reír mientras la volvía a besar y la sostenía más firme.

-"Estás loco" Susurró en mi oído.

La miré.

Y todo lo que pude ver fueron sus ojos verdes. Con otra risa, volvió a besarme.

Me moví y la realidad me hizo reaccionar.

Tenía. Diablos, tenía que probarla aunque sea una vez. Uno real, esta vez. Apenas estuviera fuera de este infierno.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

El momento en que entré en su casa, literalmente, me volví sorda. Rika me estaba arrastrando hacia dentro, bailando al mismo tiempo, junto con el frenético ritmo de la música.

No tenía muchos ánimos en realidad. Así que me senté en la esquina más alejada y solitaria de la casa, y bebí unos cuantos tragos.

Terminé rechazando a un pilo de hombres.

Aunque de cierta forma, aquello me molestó.

Rika tenía razón. Todos eran guapos. Pero sus apariencias no eran la primera cosa en mi mente.

Tomoyo se había sorprendido, cuando se sentó junto a mí, para acompañarme.

-"Oye, ¿estás bien? Luces como sartén viejo"

Le di una sonrisa miserable –"Gracias. Así es como me siento"

Me agarró del brazo –"¡Vamos! Ni siquiera has bailado. Y Van te ha estado esperando" Me dio una sonrisa.

-"No me molestes. Mi cabeza duele" Agarré mi nuevo trago, mientras ella miraba asombrada todas las copas vacías en la mesilla.

-"Sabías que eso tiene alcohol, ¿verdad?" Me dio una mirada dudosa.

Rodé mis ojos –"Sí"

Sacudió su cabeza, -"Estás borracha. Le diré a Rika que pasarás la noche aquí"

No la miré, porque todavía no me había acabado mi séptima copa.

-"Ajá, ajá"

No sé qué es lo que pasó después de eso, porque solo podía ver a Van acercándose a mí.

-"¿Borracho?" Le pregunté.

No me respondió. En vez de ello, se acercó aún más a mí. Nos miramos por pocos segundos, y todo sucedió.

Él hizo la primera movida.

Me acerqué más y de improviso, nos besamos.

Se sentía raro. No sé por qué. Me sacó la chaqueta, y yo lo seguía apretando contra mí.

Después de unos minutos, estábamos en una cama, con Van junto a mí. Su camisa estaba fuera y todo cambió.

Ya no podía sentir sus labios en los míos.

A través de mis ojos borrosos y mis débiles quejidos, vi a Eriol agarrando a Van. Rika estaba atrás mío. Luciendo un poco preocupada, pero no estaba en el ánimo de importarme un carajo. Rodé por la cama, hacia el otro lado, dando más quejidos.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Muy cerca de mí. Y me sorprendió.

Lo dejé rodearme con un brazo y empujarme hacia él. Las sábanas nos rodeaban, y me acurruqué en su cálido pecho. Mi dedo viajó por su oído y toqué su perforación, sonriendo.

Ahora talvez ya no necesite soñar con pollos y perforaciones.

Sus ojos me miraban. Lo sabía.

Pero él no sonrió.

Ni siquiera una mueca. Y luego, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

-"Syaoran" Murmuré.

Él no respondió. No podría.

Y a pesar de que escuchaba las voces de Eriol y Van, me apegué más a él. Me acordé de aquella vez en que lloré por él, en la escuela. Lo abracé aún más, para no dejarlo ir.

-"Estás loco" Susurré dejando que el sueño me tomara por completo.

**Shinsei Kokoro (Dejen un review por favor) **

Notas de Traductora:

Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews y hits (aunque son anónimos, me ayudan a saber que voy por buen camino). ¡Ya me estoy acercando a la parte buena! ¿Vieron aquella promesa que Syaoran hizo? Ja, ja, ja.

Gracias por haber leído, abierto la página, disfrutado de la traducción o lo que sea. Ja, ja, creo que estoy un poco emocionada porque YA SALÍ DE LOS EXÁMENES. Oh my gosh! ¡Casi no lo puedo creer! En lo que respecta, éste ha sido… el peor año estudiantil que he tenido en toda mi vida. Así que vayan esperando actualizaciones como locos, ja, ja.

También tengo proyectos nuevos, que no sé si quieran que los publique hasta que termine todos los demás, ja, ja.

En fin, si eres adicto a este fic, y te gusta tanto como a mí, por fis deja un review de motivación para esta traductora que se esfuerza, ja, ja.

¡Besitos! ¡Y esperen de mí algo muy pronto!

Sakki Chan

(Pd: Gracias por leer la historia, llevo 698 hits ¡es increíble! Aunque por Ambi tengo 2080 hits, y por tenta tengo 1560 aproximadamente, je, je)


	7. Obsession

**Título: **Head Over Heels

**Autor**: Shinsei Kokoro

**Beta:** AmaiOkashi

**Traductor:** Sakki Chan

**Capítulo 7:** Obsession

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Han pasado tres noches. Pero exactamente al siguiente día, ya estaba fuera. Quizá había sido la segunda de mis estadías más cortas en la cárcel, pero para Yamazaki había sido su primera. Lunes en la mañana. Hacía frío.

No podía parar de sorprenderse sobre cómo los mismos policías nos habían llevado al departamento de regreso. Los otros cuatro vinieron en otro auto.

Habíamos sido liberados, porque los cargos no eran tantos, no fuimos juzgados y todo había sido gracias a mi mamá. Había llamado a alguno de sus "contactos".

Pero no se había molestado en tomar el primer avión para ver a su hijo, porque en vez de eso, había estado ocupada llorando por la muerte de una de sus amigas.

No que me importara...pero los muertos necesitan descansar en paz. Una mañana con ella...es el mismísimo infierno. Por eso estaba feliz que ella no hubiera venido. A pesar de que sí hablé con ella por teléfono, y sí recibí mi perorata de hora y media de duración hasta que los policías habían decidido cortar la comunicación.

Los estúpidos ni siquiera podían pagar por llamadas internacionales.

Feh.

Estaba en mi propia cama, mientras Yamazaki estaba en el cuarto de al lado, diciéndole todas las maldiciones que se sabía a Chiharu, quien accidentalmente había preguntado si lo habían tratado bien. Mientras comenzaba con una nueva rabieta, yo intentaba recuperar el sueño que había perdido.

Bajo sólo una sábana, giré mi cara y me obligué a mirar hacia el final del túnel. Eran las cinco de la mañana y tenía que ir a la escuela.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando vives en un maldito pueblucho, y vas a una maldita escuela.

Estaba enfadado.

Y con Yamazaki destruyéndolo todo, llegué a pensar en enviarlo a su tumba antes de lo previsto.

Me sentía como mierda al dormirme sobre mis heridas, así que continuaba girando y girando, incómodo en varias posiciones. Mis piernas se adormecían una y otra vez.

Síp. Así es. Eso es lo que obtienes de dormirte en los duros y fríos pisos de la estación de policía de Tomoeda.

Un maldito infierno.

Toqué la herida en mi cuello. Maldito tipo. Espero no tener que verlo de nuevo, porque no dudaré en matarlo.

Minas ha venido a joderme hace unas cuantas horas. Comenzó a fastidiarme, pero Meiling vino al rescate. Agarró y arrastró a la chica hasta la puerta, tirándole la misma en toda la cara.

Un poco trágico, pero estaba justificado, ya que yo necesitaba de descanso.

Rodé de nuevo.

Meiling me había chequeado no hace mucho, diciéndome que estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

Toqué mi frente. En serio, nunca sé cuando tengo temperatura, no importa cuán caliente mi cabeza pueda estar.

La voz de Yamazaki corría a través de las paredes. Me sentía presionado, así que cogí el paquete.

Colocando el pequeño cigarro en mi boca, lo encendí, vehemente.

Sintiendo el humo atravesar mi garganta, me relajé. Se sentía bien. Siempre lo hacía. No sé por qué estas bellezas pueden causar tantos problemas, cuando sólo eran unas preciosuras.

Y tenía muchas más de éstas en mi cajón. Soy del tipo que guarda reservas, ¿saben?

Me recosté, estirando mis piernas.

Miré la caja debajo de mi cama y la ignoré. Los estúpidos que habíamos hecho papilla, no se había molestado en reportar los cuatrocientos dólares que les habíamos robado. Me reí.

Punto para mí.

La escuela sería interesante, hoy. De hecho, estaba ansioso de ir. Según lo que Meiling me ha dicho, creo que recibiré una fiesta de bienvenida.

Está bien. Sé que no soy muy bueno en el sarcasmo. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema sobre eso?

Había llegado tarde a la escuela. No porque me había quedado dormido, porque eso fue todo lo que hice en la cárcel, aparte de soñar. Mi carro se había quedado sin gasolina. Aparentemente, Meiling había usado a mi bebé cuando estaba en la cárcel, y le había gastado todo el combustible.

Perra.

Tuve que pedirle un aventón a un viejo amigo quien trabajaba en una licorería cercana.

Por la primera vez, no podía oler el alcohol en él. Así que hice un comentario sobre ello, y él había comenzado a reírse y contarme toda la historia. Era su aniversario hoy, y quería lucir y oler lo mejor que pudiera si quería ir a visitar a su esposa al cementerio.

No sé por qué se daba esa molestia, porque dudo que ella se levantara de su tumba para hacer un brindis y tomar un poco de champagne.

Los corredores estaban vacíos el momento en el que llegué. Así que me dio el tiempo de llegar a coger mis libros al casillero.

Podía ver escrito en la puertecilla 'Idiota' y '¿Hundido en el mismo hueco, no?' ¿Pero, a quién le importaba?

Quizá consiga algún idiota que cambie conmigo de casillero.

Miré el casillero junto al mío.

Talvez no.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V **

Mi investigación de Computación, había terminado en desastre. Lo sé. Eso es lo que tengo por dejar todo para el último. Pero no podía para de pensar en Syaoran.

¿Por cuánto más tendría que estar en la cárcel?

¿Iba a salir algún día?

Me había vuelto a confesar. Encendí una vela y me quedé ahí por media hora, hasta que una de las monjas llegó para decirme que continuara trabajando en las hojas del patio.

Ese trabajo había sido idea de mi papá. Pero él había dejado de venir desde que su primera esposa murió. Nadeshiko. Ése era su nombre. Y por alguna razón, él sigue insistiendo en que me parezco a ella. Es raro. Pero creo que me siento bien sobre aquello.

La Iglesia quedaba a una hora de casa, pero valía la pena.

Pero el pasado Sábado, creo que no fue exactamente mi día. Tenía resaca de la fiesta de Rika y todavía tuve que aguantar la sorpresa de que, YO había estado con Van.

Me enfermó.

No estoy bromeando. En serio me enfermó del estómago. No sólo porque no quería hacer algo así, con alguien como él. Sino que, para empeorar todo, hice algo así con alguien como él; cuando estaba borracha.

Rika me dijo, que sino hubiera sido por Eriol que nos había encontrado, yo estaría en una posición muy diferente. Dijo que sólo nos besamos, y Van fue tan lejos como quitarse la camisa, y a pesar de ello, no pude evitar hacer una mueca.

Porque tuve el más extraño sueño de toda mi vida...Pero creo que mientras Van había venido y hecho su jueguito de besos, me volví loca. Lo suficiente como para pensar que todo el tiempo lo había pasado con Syaoran. En sus brazos, y en su camisa oliendo seductora.

Así que mientras estaba ocupada con mi resaca y papá me regañaba cada vez que iba al baño, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que su hija necesitaba ser llevada a servicio técnico, para que le arreglaran su cerebro y su corazón.

Me sentí mal. Todo se había sentido tan real... Argh. Maldita sea. Maldito ponche. Creo que nunca me volverán a ver tomando ponche, en toda mi vida. Siempre te daban sueños inútiles, sueños que te alentaban.

Creo que debí haber agradecido a Eriol por sus esfuerzos heroicos. Me ha estado dando miradas raras. Y en cuanto a Van, ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse. En vez de eso, comenzó una conversación muy "animada" conmigo, en el momento de los anuncios.

Lo quería golpear.

Duro.

Y dejarle un jugoso y negro moretón. Síp. Algo para recordar cada vez que lo vea con otras chicas.

Y Eriol. Creo que ha estado tratando de evadirme, con todo eso de la estrategia de su 'novia', no he tenido tiempo de percatarme. Porque tan pronto como la campana sonó, se alejó, dejándonos atrás a Van, a Rika y a mí.

-"Dale las gracias después. Probablemente se apresuró para encontrarse con Tomoyo" Me sonrió.

-"Lo apuesto" Y me fui murmurando.

Con solo pensarlo, me daban ganas de estrellar mi cabeza en el monitor.

Me quedé despierta toda la noche, tratando de terminar la investigación, y luego recibí un poco de ayuda por parte de Touya.

Fue útil por primera vez. No sé por qué.

Me dejé caer, algo derrotada con el mouse en mi mano, y miré al tipo a mi lado.

Casi nunca hablaba.

-"Oye" Hice un gesto hacia él.

Sus ojos rubí se volvieron a mí, y me miraron.

Por unos cuantos segundos esperé, pero no sabía si él estaba esperando por mi pregunta.

-"¿Bien?" Me dijo impaciente.

-"Oh. Sólo decía hola"

Me dio una mirada rara -"Ajá" Y con eso volvió a su pantalla, sus dedos volando sobre el teclado.

-"Que idiota" Terminé murmurando por lo bajo, pasando de página en mi manual de computadoras.

-"Oí eso" Sus ojos rubíes estuvieron en mí, de nuevo.

Wow. Qué amistoso.

Y el momento en el que había salido de la clase, los rumores comenzaron de nuevo.

Tuve que hacer girar a una chica -"¿Disculpa? ¿Qué acabaste de decir?"

La chica se alejó de mí, enviándome una mirada de desprecio -"Dije que el bastardo salió de la cárcel"

Espero que no haya sonado muy feliz, porque mis puños estaban apretados de nuevo.

La miré despacio -"Oh no" Logré murmurar débil, antes de voltearme con la sonrisa más grande en la historia de las sonrisas. Y no se borró.

¿Quién más podía ser?

Creo que estaba riéndome y reventando globos en mi interior, porque Tomoyo, de repente estaba enfrente de mí.

-"Oye. ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?"

Sacudí mi cabeza sin pensarlo mucho. ¿Quizá deba dejar de sonreír tanto? Nah.

-"Nada"

Meneó uno de sus dedos ante mí -"No mientas, niña. ¿Le dijiste sí a Van?"

Casi me burlé de su pregunta, -"No, y es definitivo"

-"¿Terminaste esa investigación que tenías?"

-"No del todo. Pero no es eso. Sólo algo, pero no te preocupes" Murmuré.

-"¿El reverendo te dijo tu futuro y lo guapo que va a ser tu marido?"

-"No. No creo que los reverendos pueden decir el futuro"

Lo pensó por un segundo, -"¡Oh vamos! Ya dime"

Sacudí mi cabeza, -"Es nada"

Hizo un puchero -"Está bien. No me lo digas. Porque yo tampoco te voy a decir qué hicimos Eriol y yo ayer" Y se volteó.

Y luego, instantáneamente me encontré jalándola de la chaqueta -"No es nada que importe ¡Lo juro! ¿Qué hicieron ayer?" Estaba esperando no sonar muy desesperada. Porque no era algo que me importara.

Pero creo que Tomoyo tenía demasiada felicidad como para percatarse -"¡Lo invité a cenar!" Derritió mi tensión en un segundo -"Y conoció a mi mamá. Fue súper, y a ella le encantó Sakura. ¡No sabes qué genial es esto!"

Sus palabras sí me lo decían, cuan genial fue, pero no creo que esto genial, será tan genial cuando averigüe, cuál era el genial plan de su genial amorcito.

-"Tomoyo, no te invol-" Intenté decirle, siendo gentil, y tratando de no romper su burbuja muy pronto.

-"Hola guapa" Un brazo agarró su cintura, y pronto pude ver a la pareja darse un beso.

Tuve que voltearme. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarme, la mano de Eriol estaba en mi hombro.

-"Oye. No te pedimos que te fueras"

Miré a Tomoyo, cuya cara era más roja que un tomate.

Luego hacia él -"No quería molestarlos"

Se rió. Y ella se sonrojó.

Lo miré. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una chica arrastraba a Tomoyo.

-"¡Vamos Tomoyo! ¡Te toca el piano hoy! ¿Recuerdas?" Se quejó.

-"¡Los veo luego, chicos! ¡Tengo que llegar antes de que la orquesta empiece sin mí!" Y luego agregó no muy suavemente -"Aquí está la oportunidad de agradecerle"

Y con eso, se fue.

Y con eso, estábamos solos.

Y con eso, me comencé a asustar.

-"¿Agradecerme por qué?" Me preguntó de repente, la vieja sonrisa astuta, renaciendo.

-"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Le susurré, y sus sonrisa se borró un poco.

-"¿Es por esto que deberías estarme agradeciendo?"

-"¡Eriol!" Lo agarré de la manga para atraer su atención -"Dime. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Volteó para enfrentarme -"¿Haciendo qué?" Su expresión era inocente.

Maldito sea.

-"No me engañas Eriol. Y lo que estás haciendo es enfermo"

Sin prestarme mucha atención, miró hacia su reloj -"Si nos quedamos aquí, contigo preguntándome cosas incoherentes, vamos a llegar tarde a Química" Y se alejó.

Así que tuve que casi correr para alcanzarlo -"¡Eres un estúpido! Sólo porque te dije que no, no quiere decir que tienes que hacer sufrir a Tomoyo para alcanzarme. No me haces celosa ni nada, sabes"

Me dio una mirada y su cara se volvió seria -"¿No se supone que me debes agradecer por el viernes? Si no los hubiera visto-"

-"¡Gracias!" Lo interrumpí -"Gracias por sacarme de encima a Van y pegarle. Pero deja de hacer esto. ¡Es estúpido! Si ella se entera entonces-"

-"Si ella se entera" Completó abruptamente.

Me enfurecí aún más y agradecí el hecho de que no mucha gente estaba alrededor -"No me vas a tener Eriol. ¡Vas a romper su corazón!"

Se detuvo. Y yo también.

-"No quieres salir conmigo. ¿Así que cómo sabes qué lo que estoy haciendo, es para hacerte cambiar de parecer?"

-"¡Porque lo sé!" Y luego agregué -"Me besaste"

-"¿Y? Beso a un montón de chicas"

Y en ese momento, quise agarrarlo de su cuello y ahorcarlo.

-"Pero acaso llevas a todas las chicas al baño de hombres, y comienzas a confesarles tu amor, ¿Eso es lo que haces?"

-"Talvez" Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Esta vez, nuestros pasos más grandes.

-"Oh. ¿Y Tomoyo es tu nuevo objetivo? ¿Agarrarla y confesarte hasta que ella te rechace?"

Se giró hacia mí violentamente. -"Oye, no me gustas. ¿O de verdad estás celosa?" Esta vez, esta sonriendo.

Apreté mi quijada, y pasé a su lado.

El corredor estaba vacío.

-"Estás celosa" Podía escuchar su voz detrás de mí.

¡Al diablo Química!

Lo decidí en el momento que casi alcanzo la puerta del salón, y di una pequeña carrera hacia el baño de las chicas, antes de que alguien me viera.

Corrí.

Abrí la puerta corrediza, y llegué a los lavabos, donde me miré en el espejo.

Estaba respirando con dificultad.

Estaba roja e hirviendo en mi abrigo.

Me lo saqué y lo coloqué en el secador de manos.

No sé por qué me quedé mirando a mi reflejo, pero eso fue lo que continué haciendo durante cinco minutos.

No podía. No podía ir a clases y enfrentarlo.

No tenía el coraje de pasar por la clase opuesta a la mí y contenerme de ir a ver si Syaoran estaba ahí.

¿Estaba en la escuela?

¿Estaba aquí?

¿Realmente estaba celosa?

Di con mi cabeza una negación furiosa.

-"No" Podía escucharme a mí misma -"No"

Eriol era guapo. Pero no era mi tipo.

No lo estaba.

Yo no estaba celosa.

No podía estarlo.

No había forma de que eso pasara.

No había forma de que el plan de Eriol funcionara.

-"Dime que no estás hablando contigo misma"

Me volteé inmediatamente, casi cayéndome, pero me sostuve en las bases de los lavabos.

-"¡Meiling, me asustaste!"

Se quedó donde estaba, recostada en la pared, -"En realidad, tú eres la que asusta. ¿Qué problemas tienes?"

Tenía las respuestas en la punta de la lengua, pero fue en ese momento cuando me percaté que había otra chica junto a ella. Morena, de cabellos rizados y su ceja con una perforación.

Creo que me estaba enviando una mirada de desconfianza.

Hmm... No estoy muy segura.

-"Um...Sólo tenía que dejar la clase" Contesté.

Meiling rió, y arrojó un paño en el basurero -"¿Qué clase tenías?"

-"Química..."

La otra continuó mirándome.

-"¿Tú?"

-"Matemáticas" Rodó sus ojos -"Sólo me largué de ahí"

Me reí, y luego corté mi risa, al ver que la mirada maligna de su amiga se intensificaba. Pero Meiling de pronto estaba palmeándole los hombros, -"Ya córtala Chiharu" Y luego me miró -"Ésta es Sakura"

La chica no respondió. Sus labios formaban una línea recta, y no necesitaba alertarme más sobre su conducta.

Ella probablemente pensaba que estaba mal que alguien como yo interactuara con alguien como ellas.

-"Hola" Le di un débil saludo.

No creo que ésa era la manera de decir 'hola' para ella, porque con una maldición lo suficientemente fuerte, salió furiosa, murmurando -"Esperen hasta que alguien lo sepa"

Meiling no reaccionó, pero tan pronto como la chica se fue, le dio al espejo una murmuración -"Perra"

-"Uh..." Me encontré a mí misma murmurando, -"¿Me perdí de algo?"

Sacudió su coleta y continuó colocándose el rimel en sus ojos.

-"No te preocupes. Chiharu es rara. Aunque comienza a molestarme"

Desde donde me estaba parando, podía ver el largo arete colgante de su ombligo.

Me quedé callada por unos cuantos segundos, mientras ella continuaba con su maquillaje.

-"Oí sobre... uhm, tu primo" Me miré a mí misma en el espejo.

No la miré cuando ella se volteó hacia mí -"Ya está afuera, ¿sabes?"

-"Sí, ya sé" Respondí casi inmediatamente, y luego agregué -"Lo oí"

Creo que la vi sonreír -"¿Te dijo que no vendría a la práctica el otro día?"

Me volteé para verla, confundida por un momento, y supe de qué estaba hablando -"Ah, sí. Sí me dijo"

De alguna manera, supe que ella no quería hablar sobre por qué él había estado en la cárcel, pero eso estaba bien conmigo. Pero como siempre, no contuvo su curiosidad.

-"¿Qué piensas de él?"

Creo que perdí el color, o me convertí en un tomate, porque Meiling me estaba dando de nuevo otra sonrisa. -"¿Eh?"

-"Vamos. ¿Qué piensas de él? ¿Piensas que es guapo?"

De repente sentí tensión inundarme y golpearme, y alejé mi mirada, inmediatamente -"Yo... Ni siquiera lo conozco"

-"Anda al grano, Sakura. Dime"

Sin ninguna alerta, me encontré indefensa -"Eh... No es nada. Lo juro. No es como s-si me g-gustara, digo..." Le di mi mejor risa nerviosa y apreté mi máscara -"Nos odiamos el uno al otro"

Una de sus cejas se levantó, -"¿De verdad? Por que no creo que él lo haga. ¿Estás segura que no te gusta?"

No podría decirles si me estaba molestando o qué, porque sus ojos lucían rígidos -"¡N-no! No es lo quise decir. Digo, no. Es en serio. No me gusta"

Se encogió de hombros, y luego se volvió a poner su chaqueta -"Lo que sea" Avanzó hasta la puerta, y luego se volteó -"Aunque intenta alejarte de él. Quizás lo que has escuchado de él de tus amigos, sea cierto. Se vuelve loco. Si entiendes lo que te digo"

Asentí un poco.

Abriendo la puerta un poco, volvió a hablarme -"Oh. Y por cierto, te veré mañana después de la escuela en el patio trasero. Necesitamos terminar esa carrera"

Me reí un poco -"Está bien"

Despidiéndome de ella, cerró la puerta después que salió, y otra vez me quedé sola. Me recosté sobre la pared.

Phew. Eso estuvo cerca.

No pude evitar preguntarme, por qué Meiling me había preguntado por él, tan repentinamente.

¿Syaoran le había dicho algo? ¿Le había contado que estaba loca y obsesionada por él? ¿Lo habría hecho?

¿O Meiling solo quería aclarar algunas cosas?

Me tuvo confundida, pero no estaba segura si debía pasar más tiempo pensando en eso, mientras perdía Química.

Me peiné un poco con los dedos. No había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarlo hoy.

Asentí satisfecha ante el resultado, y luego aflojé un poco mi cinturón. Estaba muy apretado. Acaricié mis mejillas hasta que volvieron a su color normal.

Creo que me había sonrojado por todas las preguntas de Meiling y por las respuestas raras de Eriol.

Con un chequeo final, salí de ahí.

Ahora.

¿Cuál sería la excusa perfecta para darle a una profesora, después de haberte fugado por diez minutos de su clase psicópata?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No creo que ella estaba presente hoy. Porque incluso aunque llegué cinco minutos tarde a Química, no la pude ver en su asiento usual en el salón opuesto, junto a la ventana donde podías verla desde el corredor. En vez de eso, encontré gente que me lanzaba miradas asesinas, mientras caminaba hacia mi clase.

Van se sentaba junto al asiento vacío, y creo que pueden decir que eso me molestó.

Había planeado volverle a hablar hoy.

Diablos.

¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

Ah sí. Eso es. Estaba supuesto que la conquistaría. Sólo para probarla. Siempre que siguiera mis reglas todo estaría bien.

Por un momento me hallé a mí mismo pensando, si ella había cambiado su manera de pensar sobre mí. Si ya no le gustaba.

Había pensado en ello durante toda la clase de Química, ignorando todos los apuntes que estaban dictando. De hecho, creo que he estado pensando en ella durante todo mi feriado en la cárcel. Parecía raro.

Más le vale que haya venido. Más le vale.

Yamazaki se ha tomado el día libre. Y yo no me encontraba muy feliz de ver a Shiroi, sano y salvo del todo.

-"¡Hombre! ¿Qué hay?"

Se había metido con una chica mientras yo estaba a dieta en mi infierno, y no paraba de hablar.

-"¿Y sabes? ¡Está podrida en plata! Nunca he ido a su casa, pero tiene plata para ser huérfana"

No creo que contaba con la fuerza para recordarle que ella sólo vino a divertirse.

Americana.

Típica chica, que sólo quería que mirara su falda.

Era el receso.

Y todavía no la había visto. Meiling estaba ocupada con su nuevo novio, y pasé a su lado, ignorándola.

Alejé mi mirada de un par de chicas que me sonreían, y tiré al concreto el cigarrillo que tenía en mi mano.

-"¿Rompiste con Minas?" Preguntó Shiroi.

Le gruñí.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunté de regreso.

-"Sabías que ella está jugando contigo, ¿no?"

Rodé mis ojos -"¿Eso crees?"

No alejó su mirada -"¿Cómo la soportas? Ni siquiera es tan guapa" Se acercó un poco -"He visto mejores"

Minas no estaba en la escuela hoy. Algo sobre problemas con su hermano. Pero respondí de todos modos. -"Oh sí. Las he visto _mucho _mejores" Sonreí para mí.

Después de fumarme el cuarto cigarrillo del día, me alejé junto con Shiroi. Insultando a algunos tipos, dándoles el dedo, y caminamos hacia la calle opuesta.

Fue afortunado.

No por tener una madre quien era enfermera, sino por tener una familia. Incluso, no pasó la Navidad con nosotros, por estar con ellos, mientras nosotros nos hundíamos en la miseria y la borrachera en las oscuras calles de Tokio. No asaltando a alguien, sino solo riendo borrachos y con Yamazaki vomitando en cada esquina que atravesábamos.

Se perdió de todo. La pelea. El paseo con los polis. Y la noche 'fabulosa' que pasamos en el hueco.

No había pasteles ni regalos, pero Meiling se había asegurado de conseguirnos algo de droga. Eso reemplazó el vino, los regalos y el pavo faltante. Oh claro. Claro que lo hizo.

-"Hombre... ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Todavía jodido?" Me preguntó.

-"Nah" Giré mi cabeza, no molestándome en verlo. Estaba ocupado en mi búsqueda.

No la podía ver.

-"Olvídalo. No veo a tu mamá persiguiéndote, así que, ¿a quién buscas?"

Decidí zafarme de su pregunta -"Todavía no persigue, espera a que se entere que sí me drogo"

-"¿No crees que es un poco obvio? Digo, qué más hace un rebelde en un país, completamente solo-sin contar a la rara de tu prima- sin guardianes, sin nadie que te vigile. En serio, creí que eras tan rico que tenías tu propio mayordomo o algo"

-"Lo tenía. Aunque lo envié de regreso"

Me dio una retorcida sonrisa, y compartimos un par de carcajadas -"Ah, sí. Déjenle a Syaoran gastarse toda la plata en cocaína y drogas. En vez de ello, podías haber comprado el televisor que quería Yamazaki. Pero tienes que hacer lo que quieres"

-"Es mi dinero. Y nadie se mete con él"

Avanzamos a través de las rejas, y vimos a un gran Skyliner parquearse en la curva.

Tres chicas se bajaron de ahí, cerrando las puertas con un golpe.

Todas guapas. Cabellos largos.

La chica del frente no desperdició tiempo en agarrar a Shiroi por la camisa y besarlo. Él respondió.

Su nombre era Maya. Se meció un poco, y Shiroi la tuvo que sostener. Definitivamente, drogada.

-"¿Qué tomaste?"

Su sonrisa fue dulce -"Un poco de coca"

Él no le correspondió la sonrisa. Shiroi no se drogaba.

Al fin, terminaron caminando hacia la acera.

Síp. Si no fuera por ese conductor del viejo Volkswagen que pitaba como desquiciado, todavía estarían besándose en la mitad de la carretera.

Me acerqué al pavimento, recostándome en la pared del parqueo, esperándolos a que terminaran.

Una de las chicas se levantó y se acercó hacia la verja. Se estaba riendo de algo desconocido, y tuvimos conexión visual por un segundo.

Casi.

Cabellos rizados.

Con ojos verdes.

Ignoré su sonrisa y alejé mi mirada.

Casi. Pero no cerca de Sakura.

Shiroi y su chica estaban muy ocupados besándose todavía.

Levanté mi mirada.

-"¿Cuánto cobras?" Maya me preguntó de repente.

-"No vendo"

-"¿Cuánto pagas, entonces?"

-"Unos cuantos dólares"

-"¿Cuántos?"

Gruñí -"Ah, ah. No contesto. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas?" Miré a Shiroi.

No iba a aflojar mis secretos. Mis tratos eran sagrados. Nadie podía enterarse.

Creo que lo escuché murmurando algo de 'síntomas post-cárcel'. Pero no me quedé para averiguarlo. Así que salí de ahí, lo más rápido posible.

No estaba molesto.

Sólo... cansado. Y mis puños se sentían listos para golpear a alguien.

Revisé el patio desde donde estaba. Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba ocupado flirteando con una de sus chicas.

¿Querría él algún golpe gratis? ¿Qué tal una nariz rota? ¿O talvez un brazo?

Me detuve por un segundo. Mis ojos no parpadearon.

Pero ahí estaba.

Riéndose con sus amigas.

Sus libros en sus brazos.

Un brazo rodeándolos y otro en su nuca.

Di un gruñido.

Su cabello lucía salvaje.

Ella era bonita.

Incluso guapa.

Me giré para verla dirigiéndome al patio trasero. Shiroi podía venir por sí solo. Pero antes de girar en la cuadra B, miré un segundo, sobre mi hombro.

Creo que estaba mirándome.

No estoy seguro.

Su sonrisa se había congelado. Y antes de que me hubiera volteado del todo, pude ver sus libros caer.

Me reí.

Al menos no había chocado contra una pared.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Así es.

Los solté todos.

Los tres de ellos.

Justo cuando él se había volteado.

Creo que se rió. No estoy segura. Pero aquí estoy, insultándome a mí misma, por se una idiota. Por qué, por qué. ¿Por qué no podía mantener mi calma junto a él?

¿Por qué?

Diablos, ¿Por qué?

Lo había visto la primera vez cuando me miró. Cerca de la verja del colegio. Era imposible perder una cara como la suya.

Estaba calmada entonces. Rika había contado un chiste, y me reí. Afortunadamente, no mucho. Siempre he dicho que me veo horrible cuando me rió.

-"Sakura. ¿Estás bien?" Rika me preguntó, mientras recogía uno de los libros que aterrizó junto a sus pies.

-"Síp" Logré murmurar, mientras miraba la cuadra B, -"Bien"

Las tres chicas siguieron mi mirada.

-"¡Oh Dios!" Una de ellas gritó -"¡Estás mirando a Van!"

Pestañeé.

Gritaron más.

Suspiré.

-"No me digas que soltaste tus libros porque viste que estaba besando a Hana" Su voz era baja.

Me reí nerviosamente -"¡No!"

Creo que estaban convencidas después de mi grito.

El rumor, seguramente flotaría por ahí después del receso. Con oídos y bocas como las de ellas, toda la escuela se iba a enterar.

Sakura Kinomoto está enamorada de Van Minaro.

Hice unas horribles muecas. Y para hoy, Syaoran también va a saberlo. Y también Eriol.

Esto era malo.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza mientras más y más chicas me rodeaban y conversaban de cómo era la habitación de Van y cuán espacioso era el asiento trasero de su auto.

-"No" mi voz furiosa -"No me gusta"

Y es así cómo sobreviví hasta inglés. Podía escuchar a unos tipos detrás mío, hablar de mi primera cita imaginaria con Van.

La chica a mi lado, mirándome furiosa. Alguna ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex novia de él.

De alguna forma, creo que todos en mi grado sabía que el sentimiento entre él y yo era mutuo. Lo cual estaba _tan _equivocado. Les faltaba mi lado de la historia.

Tomoyo me dio una dulce sonrisa mientras se sentaba detrás de mí, con Eriol en su cola. Sólo digamos que él no se veía muy feliz.

Sus ojos eran pequeñas rendijas en el momento en el que cruzamos miradas. Así que alejé mi vista de él, y le presté atención a la chica de mi lado.

Se estaba riendo. Creo que ya fue suficiente. Suficiente para mi agrado, claro está.

-"Al fin te entró algo de sentido común en aquella cabeza hueca tuya" Yep.

Sí claro.

Tomoyo estaba feliz por ello.

Eriol quien se sentó detrás de ella, le dio una sonrisa débil, al haberse volteado ella -"Eriol. ¿No crees que hacen la pareja más explosiva de la escuela?"

Sus ojos me indagaron, y encogió sus hombros.

_Encogió sus hombros. _

-"Síp, eso creo" Luego, una sonrisa atravesó su cara -"Pero nosotros somos mucho mejores"

Riendo como una completa tonta, se acercó a darle un beso.

¡Dis-_culpa_!

¿Ese estúpido, hijo de lo que ustedes saben, acabó de decir, lo que escuché?

Me volteé de la asquerosa escena, mi cara furiosa.

¿Mucho mejores?

¿Mucho mejores?

_¿Mucho mejores?_

Idiota.

Le mostraré _mucho mejores._

Cerré mis ojos.

Eso es, cuando tenga la valentía de invitar a salir a Syaoran, darle una nueva identidad, y sacarle ese arete de la oreja.

¿Mucho mejores? ¿Qué diablos se creía? Él no era la única bella de la escuela.

Espero que éste sea uno de esos horribles sueños. Porque lo siguiente que había visto, era a Van sentarse a mi lado.

-"Oye" Su sonrisa coqueta se mostró ante mí.

Quería salir de aquí. Porque no sólo tenía al diablo junto a mí, sino a Satán y su nueva novia.

Genial.

Esto era fatal.

Quizá Dios podría tenerme algo de compasión, por todo el trabajo voluntario que he hecho en Iglesias. Si tenía suerte, quizá hasta me mande un ángel.

Pero considerando el tipo de suerte que tengo, apuesto que el ángel correría desesperado hacia el barranco más cercano, sólo para alejarse de mí y de mis problemas.

Ajá, sumándole a todo esto las majaderías de Shakespeare, yo también correría a unírmele al ángel.

No fue sino hasta la mitad de la clase, en la que decidí que tenía suficiente.

Corrí. Corrí y me largué captando la mirada curiosa de todos.

Corrí hacia la profesora, y le di la excusa más gastada en el libro de excusas de las mujeres.

Lo sé. Soy una desgracia. Una vergüenza a todas las mujeres, la cual no podía abofetear a un tipo que está coqueteándole abiertamente, por respirar en su cuello y besándole los dedos. Pero ésa era la única cosa que pude hacer.

Porque si me quedaba un segundo más, Van ya estaría en dirección al hospital, en coma.

Ese... ese... ¡tonto!

Justo en la escena en la que Julieta se dispara a sí misma, en la cabeza.

Van había puesto su brazo sobre el mío, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Había sido tan casual, que no me percaté de ello hasta que mis dedos estaban contra sus labios.

Estaba tan concentrada en la escena de amor de los dos idiotas en la televisión.

No estoy segura si alguien lo vio, pero de algo que sí no se perdieron, fue de verme caer de mi silla, pegándome en la cabeza con la silla en el camino.

Síp.

Ahora sé qué más agregar a mi lista de 'Momentos más Vergonzosos'.

Me solté su mano, y salí.

¡Incluso tuvo el descaro de tomarme la mano! ¿Y saben qué es lo peor? Tuve que volver a agarrar su mano, para poder levantarme.

Esos mismos dedos que secuestraron los míos, diez segundos antes.

En serio. Nunca he conocido a alguien que fuera tan persistente. Nunca, nunca.

Pero con la sonrisa de Tomoyo, y el quejido de Eriol, tuve que hacer mi salida de ahí.

Si los dos idotas en mi libro no pensaron en sus opciones, yo no cometería el mismo error.

No me importaba cómo se vería esto en la clase, pero mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar. No me perdería de mis opciones.

Las cuales se habían simplificado en una.

Escondiendo mi vergüenza, y mi necesidad de estrangular a Van hasta que comenzara a suplicar por aire, y gastar cada centavo que tenía en cirugía plástica para su desintegrado cuello.

Las puertas del salón me pasaron en un segundo.

Pasé a la confundida profesora y a una pareja besuqueándose como si hubiera mañana. Con unos cuantos giros avancé hasta el baño de chicas, esperando que la profesora no me fuera a buscar porque no salí con un pase.

Estaba vacío, como siempre.

La gente no se escondía aquí. Porque era el lugar más obvio para que un profesor viniera a buscar.

Pero a mí no me molestaba eso.

Estaba furiosa.

Casi podía ver el humo saliendo de mis oídos en el espejo.

Estaba enfadada con Van por su estupidez. Enfadada con Eriol por actuar como un burro. Enfadada con Tomoyo por ser una idiota y caer por los trucos de Eriol.

-"¡Maldita sea!"

¿Por qué siempre atraía a los tipos incorrectos? ¿Por qué a los chicos con los que no quería compartir un beso?

¿POR QUÉ?

¿Está en mi cara? 'Escógeme porque solo voy atrás de idiotas" o talvez 'Hola guapo. Eres un tarado, pero creo que eres suficiente para mí'

¿O era algo que ellos veían en mí, y que Syaoran no?

Me detuve en mi pensamiento.

Escuché la puerta corrediza abrirse y cerrarse.

No me moví ni un centímetro.

No podía importarme menos si alguien me veía observándome a mí misma frente a un espejo, como una retardada. Mi cabello era un desastre. El resto del rimel que me quedaba parecía a punto de correrse y mis nervios estaban descontrolados todavía.

-"¿Entrenando para las Olimpiadas?"

Salté. Pero no me volteé.

Esa voz. Creo que soy capaz de reconocerla donde sea.

Miré a través del espejo, y no podía creer lo que veía.

Creo que me congelé. O talvez mi cerebro había decidido dejar de procesar las cosas. Pero fuera lo que fuera, nada me detuvo de girarme.

Él era un chico. Y el chico era Syaoran Li. Con una sonrisa. La misma capucha gris en reemplazo de una camiseta negra. Y sus Speedos azules desatados.

Tiré de mi cerebro, para poder sacar alguna frase coherente, pero no pude.

Deseo que _hubiera _ pensado en palabras. Pero al momento no creo que era capaz de pensar. Quizá Dios al fin estaba pagándome por todas esas horas de trabajo.

Porque ahí él estaba. Justo en frente de mí. A dos metros de mi alcance. En la mitad del baño de chicas.

Sí. Me escucharon bien.

¿Qué más podría ser igual de romántico?

**Shinsei Kokoro **

Notas de Traductora:

Yupi! Yupi! Yupi! Al fin terminé este capi. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Besitos!

Dejen review!


	8. Maybe Baby

**Título: **Head Over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Beta: **AmaiOkashi

**Capítulo 8:** Maybe Baby

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Tiempo: Después del receso. Cuarta hora.

Lugar: Baño de chicas.

¿Razón por la cual me encuentro aquí? Sólo digamos...desconocida hasta el momento.

Síp. Así es.

Cambio y fuera. Ahora tienen que conseguirme un walkie-talkie que no sea de plástico, tacaños.

Quizá entrar en un lugar así no había sido parte de mi plan... pero con una oportunidad así...vaya. Qué bajo he caído.

Sakura Kinomoto.

La vi pasando junto a mí como un rayo, y la seguí porque el corredor estaba vacío. Nadie podía verme.

Y por la falta de movimiento al otro lado de la puerta corrediza, supe que era seguro entrar.

Ella estaba mirándose en el espejo. Sus brazos sostenidos en la base de los lavabos, sosteniendo su cuerpo, mientras ella clamaba por aire.

Su largo cabello cubría su cara y la única forma en la que podía ver, era a través del espejo.

-"¿Practicando para las Olimpiadas?"

Creo que mi voz rompió su trance.

Su cabeza se irguió, y en un segundo estaba volteándose.

Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Sus cejas extendidas, y su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros.

La vida de su cara se había drenado, y lucía pálida e inocente.

Sus labios separados. Pero me quedé ahí esperando, no escuché nada. Se movieron. Y luego lo sacó -"Hola"

Okay. Eso era algo que no me esperaba. No estaba gritando, -"¡Este es el baño de chicas, lárgate!"

Mi paciencia se agotó.

Okay. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi casa? ¿Drogarte, y luego... no sé?

Me percaté que sus ojos me estudiaban. No. Mala idea.

¿Qué tal esto? Mira perra. Te odio. Pero no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Me estás volviendo loco. Amo tu cabello. Amo tus ojos. Te deseo.

No.

Eso sonaría patético.

Se acercó, -"Espera un segundo" Quizá sus sentidos habían reaccionado -"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Me dijo.

Mis manos se enterraron en mis bolsillos, y dije la primera cosa que se me ocurrió -"Va a ver una reunión"

No me entendió -"¿Huh?"

-"Fiesta" Le dije, y el ceño de su cara pareció profundizarse -"Meiling te quiere ahí"

Diablos. ¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en una gallina? ¡Ni siquiera pude tomar el crédito!

Pero Sakura estaba de repente, sacudiendo su cabeza, como si lo que le dije fuera una ilusión. -"E-espera un minuto" Sus ojos brillaron -"¿Meiling me invitó a una fiesta? ¿_Tu_ fiesta?"

Era lenta.

Fruncí mi ceño -"¿No fue eso lo que acabé de decir?"

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a sonreír.

Gruñí. Me gustaba su sonrisa.

De repente, explotó -"¿Estás bromeando? N-no esperas que te crea eso, ¿verdad?"

Está bien. Ahora me comenzaba a fastidiar.

Retorcí mis sesos para buscar una respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Ah sí. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-"Créeme" Le respondí en mi voz más monótona. Digamos que nunca he invitado a una chica a salir. Especialmente alguien como ella.

Voy detrás de chicas que sólo buscan sexo. Pero creo que un cambio me haría bien. Sólo estoy metiendo a Meiling. No creo que hay problema alguno con eso ¿no? Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro si un cambio extremo me haría bien.

Dejó de reír. De hecho, se volvió a congelar.

-"¿Q-Qué?"

Apreté mi mandíbula -"Mira..." Me contuve para decirle perra -"Si quieres venir...entonces ven. Si no, entonces jódete"

-"¿Estás... estás seguro de esto?" Intentó de nuevo.

Me molestó.

-"No. No lo estoy. ¿De qué diablos piensas que he estado hablando, huh?" No se suponía que tendría que salir todo rudo y molesto. Ni siquiera se suponía que dijera eso.

No reaccionó.

-"¿Qué esperas que crea?" Pude escucharla murmurar -"Primero me dices que me aleje. ¿Y ahora me estás invitando a tu 'reunión'?"

Me acerqué más a ella. -"Estoy haciendo esto por _Meiling, _perra" Mentí.

Lo que sea que se había encendido en su cara, había desaparecido.

Pero en serio... me estaba devorando. ¿No podía solo decirme sí, y empezar actuando de esa manera extraña desde que la vi por primera vez?

-"Oye. Es _Sakura" _ sus ojos se entrecerraron -"No perra, ¿okay? ¿Te importaría usarlo?"

Me mordí los labios para evitar insultarla. Cualquier cosa que dijera, reducía mis posibilidades de tenerla.

Nos miramos por lo menos más de diez a segundos. ¿Estaba yendo por la chica correcta? Ya estábamos peleándonos, así que dudo que si llego a ser algo para ella, tengamos diversión.

¿Quizá eso es lo que necesito?

Una chica disponible para mí a cualquier hora.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, y bueno... diablos, no soy del tipo que dicen cosas cursis, pero se la ve..._guapa_ cuando está molesta.

Con sus sandalias, su jean ajustado y su camiseta café, se me hacía difícil despegar mis ojos de ella.

-"Lo que sea" Me encontré murmurando, y dando unos pasos hacia atrás -"No necesito de esto"

Y no lo hacía. No lo necesitaba. En serio, puedo encontrar mejores.

¿Por qué me estaba dando la molestia con ella?

Claro que era guapa. Más guapa que cualquier otra chica que haya visto hasta ahora. Pero no significa que tenga que ir atrás de ella.

Quizá había soñado con ella porque mi maldita cabeza no tenía nada mejor con qué soñar... o talvez me estaba cansando de Minas, que ella era la siguiente cosa que me quedaba. Talvez necesitaba tomarme unas cuantas bebidas con otra chica. Talvez Shiroi no estaba bromeando sobre los síntomas post-cárcel. O talvez estaba volviéndome más loco.

Oh sí. Ésa debe ser.

-"Talvez no debas venir" No esperé más. Abrí la puerta y esperé unos segundos por alguna respuesta.

Pero nunca vino.

Nada vino.

No estaba molesto por ello. En serio. Digo, ¿quién estaría molesto con una chica por ser tan tonta que ni siquiera entendió lo que le estabas diciendo? No estaba molesto.

Quizá estaría descargándome con la puerta, tirándola pero era corrediza.

No había nadie afuera. Y me percaté que al Sr. Ohio no le molestaría que un estudiante que acabó de salir de la cárcel, faltara a su clase.

Talvez podía ir al patio trasero y sentarme a conversar con los otros. Siempre faltaban a las clases. Pero el hecho que todos estarían besuqueándose me hacía enfermo. Pero a pesar de eso, caminé con dirección a ellos.

De hecho, tachen eso.

Creo que es tiempo de averiguar por qué tomé Electrónica.

Diablos, no estaba molesto.

No me sentía con ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien.

Se suponía que iba a ver una fiesta en mi departamento. Según Yamazaki, iban a haber chicas y tragos.

Quizá esta vez podía salir de mi cuarto, y quedarme despierto hasta que terminara. Por un momento no pude evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si la perra venía.

¿Sería golpeada por el resto de chicas?

¿Perder su reputación cuando el resto de sus amigos supieran que vino a MI fiesta?

Me reí.

Como si va a venir de todas formas.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Fui iluminada por un rayo. Asustada. Sorprendida hasta mis huesos. En otras palabras no soy capaz de decir nada en el momento.

Es en serio. Ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido, han sido capaces de esto. Ninguno. Lean mis labios. Ninguno.

Ni siquiera estamos saliendo, pero todos esos días interminables que he vivido, nunca ha habido un chico que me haya perseguido hasta el baño de chicas e invitado a una fiesta, así como él lo hizo, especialmente cuando nuestras diferencias sociales son muchas.

Me siguió.

Al baño de chicas.

Denme un momento aquí chicos, déjenme decirles que es un poco difícil de creer, que el chico de mis sueños tuvo el coraje de hacer algo así.

Sólo para darme el permiso de venir a su fiesta, por la invitación de Meiling.

Heh. Síp, Y ahí iba yo, creyendo que al fin me estaba dando una oportunidad.

Pero quizá tenía una, todavía.

Por un segundo, en el que mi locura se apoderó por completo de mí, pensé si podría ir disfrazada. Probablemente, teñir mi cabello a negro. Ponerme lentes de contacto negros, y esperar que un tic-tac pasara por un piercing en la lengua.

Yup. Ése había sido mi plan. Pero como siempre, todo me saldría todo mal.

En cuanto a pintarme el cabello de negro... ¿sería capaz de mostrar mi cara ante todo la escuela el día siguiente?

En cuanto a los lentes... ¿podría conseguirlos? ah sí. Claro que sí... _si _ tuviera aunque sea un centavo en mi cuenta.

En cuanto a mi piercing falso... ¿Qué tal si un chico (presumiendo que sea Syaoran) fuera a besarme y se tragara mi tic-tac? Eso me dejaría sin piercings (estoy anulando los de las orejas, ya que creo que todas las chicas tienen uno) Y eso tendría que dejarme con la boca cerrada por el resto de la fiesta.

O quizá podía olvidarme de los piercings, y apegarme a un look salvaje.

O talvez estaría mejor si sólo pasara mi día terminando esa segunda investigación de Computación que tenía mañana.

Esto es genial.

Simplemente genial.

Ahí va mi última oportunidad de estar junto a un chico, del que estaba destinada a mantenerme lejos, y aquí estaba... rogando para que no me mojara mis pantalones debido al miedo.

He escuchado la historia de heroínas, luchando valientemente por defender su amor, pero... en la vida real... eso suena... cursi.

No croe que encuentren a un humano capaz de dar su vida por alguien que no conoce, ¿no? Alguien que es drogadicto y es un mujeriego. Alguien que no puede decir dos frases sin insultar. Alguien quien acabó de salir de la cárcel por asalto. Y alguien quien es tan guapo e irresistible que manda ondas psíquicas a su amante para que salte del Monte Everest y grite su nombre en el proceso.

Síp.

Está bien.

Al fin estoy admitiéndolo. Estoy obsesionada con él. No ha habido un maldito día en que no he pensado en él, desde que lo conocí.

Alguien abrió la puerta, llamando mi atención y por segundo llegué a creer que era Syaoran. Lo imaginé caminando hacia a mí, empujándome hacia la pared y volverme loca mientras me besaba. Hablándome todo el tiempo sobre cómo no podía para de pensar en mí. Y luego, talvez podía decirle sobre el último sueño que tuve sobre él.

Pero el momento en que la rojiza me envió una mirada de 'lárgate', volví a suspirar. Oh, el dolor. Tiró la puerta de un cubículo, y volteó a mirarme y yo, como siempre, fingí que estaba haciendo algo.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. ¡Deja de soñar!

Ya he tenido suficientes sueños. Quizás era tiempo de olvidarlo. De dejarlo ir.

Lo que me dejaría como una idota, sin vida. Justo como era antes de conocerlo. Lo cual me llevó a la conclusión, que dejaría el campo abierto para Van... Y eso era lo último queme faltaba.

Cerré el grifo, y pasé mis dedos mojados por mi cabeza.

"Ay Romeo, ¿dónde estás que no te veo?"

Historia había ido y venido. No estoy hablando en pasado... no. Fue hoy, una completa y maravillosa hora, en la misma habitación que Syaoran Li. Uno de los 'desadaptados'. O en mejores términos, el Romeo de mi patética vida.

Lo miré desde el rabillo de mis ojos.

Recostado en su silla, junto a la pared, por primera vez atendiendo lo que sea que la Sra. Watanabi estaba hablando.

Abrí mis orejas por unos segundos.

Esperen un momento.

¿Qué era tan interesante sobre Cleopatra engañando a Julio César?

De seguro, él estaba loco y ella había encontrado a alguien mucho mejor.

Syaoran estaba tamborileando la pluma en sus manos, y por un momento lo encontré tocándose la herida de su cuello. Probablemente, una marca de su asalto, pero no me atrevo a preguntar nada.

Sus zapatos sucios estaban pateando el escritorio, y su arte brillaba en mi dirección.

Me hizo tragar en seco y mirar a mi libro.

¿Esto significaba que me estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿Que talvez no me odiaba tanto? ¿Qué talvez quería ser mi _amigo?_

¿Cuál? ¿Cuál era?

Estaba insegura sobre preguntarle a Meiling sobre esto... y también insegura sobre preguntarle qué pensaba él de mí.

Y después me acordé. ¿No se suponía que debía encontrármela para la revancha?

Creo que eso era lo que me faltaba para animarme.

Síp.

Voy a hacer las intenciones de Syaoran, claras.

Claras como el cristal.

Van se comportó como el patán de siempre en Química. Siempre ocupado en contarme sobre cómo sus padres viajarían a Tailandia para encontrarse con su prima quien había sido emborrachada y embarazada por accidente, por un tipo que era dueño de la mitad de Tailandia. Ocupado contándome cuan solo estaría en su casa. Ocupado invitándome a probar su nuevo Jacuzzi.

Jesús. Como si no pudiera ver sus asquerosas intenciones.

Eriol estaba callado. No nos estábamos hablando. Sólo el usual 'hola'. Pero era sólo cuando Tomoyo estaba presente.

Y desde que en este momento, se encuentra en Música, probablemente resoplando en una tuba, nosotros somos historia. Síp. Y en este momento sí estoy hablando del pasado.

Ya no somos lo que solíamos ser.

Si él quiere seguir actuando como un burro, y jugar con los sentimientos de ella, podía hacerlo, total, ni me importa. Aunque no espere mucha compasión cuando le cuente todo a Tomoyo.

De hecho...

Detengan eso. Aunque no espere mucha compasión cuando encuentre una manera de _contarle_ a Tomoyo.

Síp. Esa es.

Así que por ahora, podía ir y dejar que la chica junto a él, le continuara flirteando, y yo podía encontrar el valor de decirle a Van que cierre su maldita trompa.

Ya se le comenzaba a acabar la historia, y yo estaba feliz de ello.

-"...y así que lo conoció. Creo que ahora se va a casar con él. Ella no quiere abortar, porque no podía quedar embarazada de su primer esposo. Y el tipo es rico. Por alguna razón está de acuerdo con todo esto... y también Yuki tiene--"

-"Espera. ¿Quién es Yuki?" Pregunté sin interés alguno, mientras realizaba mis ecuaciones.

-"Mi prima"

Lo miré -"Oh" Logré sacar una sonrisa -"Está bien. Continúa"

Y así lo hizo.

Continuó y continuó, y mientras lo hacía, no me perdí de la mirada maligna de Eriol hacia nosotros.

No podía creerlo. No podía creer que yo todavía le gustara, digo. Y que está haciendo todo esto, sólo para ponerme celosa.

No podía evitar sentirme un poco culpable.

Supongo que es la clase de tipo que consigue todo lo que quiere. Y en el la actualidad... ésa era yo.

Toneladas de chicos me han querido antes... pero nunca han ido tan lejos como él.

Meter a Tomoyo en todo este lío.

Es el colmo.

Ya estaba fuera de mi alcance, muy, muy lejos.

Tan lejos, que ahora sería imposible pedirle que recapacite. Porque Tomoyo estaba enamorada de él. Él me odiaba a mí. Y yo... bueno yo, estaba atascada en medio de ambos.

De cualquier forma, yo soy la que va a salir perdiendo. O lo dejo que siga con este juego, o le cuento todo a Tomoyo. Y ella va a alejarse de mí, de cualquier forma.

Okay chicos, ¿Cuál es la mejor?

¿Estar a salvo o ir por 'tu novio solo está saliendo contigo para ponerme celosa'?

No tenía todo el tiempo que quería para pensarlo, porque las clases se terminaban dentro de una hora.

Me tomé mi tiempo caminando hacia el casillero y cambiarme a mi traje deportivo. El pasillo estaba lleno, y tuve que obviar las miradas hambrientas de los chicos. Especialmente la de aquel perdedor sobre el que le eché la ensalada encima, el otro día.

Pero no. Ni señal de Syaoran.

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Toc-toc. Hola, fui invitada por Meiling. No vengo a sabotear su fiesta. ¡Dejen de mirar! ¡No es un tic-tac!

Podía imaginarme siendo pateada por esos horribles tacones, y aterrizar justo en frente de Syaoran, quien aparentemente estaba muy ocupado besando a la chica, con la que lo vi el otro día en el salón de materiales.

Oops.

Consíguete una vida, perra. Eso sería lo que él me diría. Y luego reanudar sus besos e ignorarme por completo.

Sería sacada del lugar, y lanzada a la calle... probablemente a un callejón en el que Eriol podría salvarme.

Me enderecé desde donde estaba sentada.

¿De _dónde _ diablos había salido eso?

Al instante vi a Meiling saltando sobre las rejas, sacudí mi cabeza.

Olvídate de Eriol.

-"Holap" soltó su bolso junto al mío, mostrando una sonrisa inusual.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada" se sacó su yérsey, y sacó una botella de agua. No podía creerlo. Ni siquiera al beber, su sonrisa se borró.

-"Está bien" Me puse mis pumas, me levanté, sacándome el polvo del trasero.

-"Sólo correremos 400 metros, ¿está bien? Necesito irme un poco temprano. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Se dirigió al pavimento.

-"Claro" Di unas patadas al aire, para sacarme el adormecimiento -"No importa"

Me miró por un segundo, y me fruncí.

-"¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas?" No pude evitar preguntar, mientras nos ubicábamos en la línea de partida.

Ella estaba ya ubicándose, pero se detuvo y me miró -"¿Qué tal si hablamos después? Necesito ganarte rápido"

Me reí ante su intento de humor -"Está bien" Cerré mis puños, y caí en mi rodilla. Respiré profundo, sintiendo la adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Solía tener asma cuando era pequeña. Ya me había librado de ella, pero todavía me quedan los feos recuerdos de esa vez, cuando había tenido un ataque en medio de una competencia para las nacionales. Nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Salimos corriendo cuando el conteo terminó.

Meiling era rápida. Dándole una mirada en medio de la carrera, podía ver su energía concentrada. Pero lo que ella volvió a hacer me desconcertó. Me dio una sonrisa de nuevo.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quería decir que Syaoran le había dicho algo?

¿Algo de él siguiéndome al baño, sólo para invitarme?

Por un segundo perdí mi respiración y eso me afectó en la carrera. Talvez fue por eso que llegué cuatro segundos detrás de ella.

Meiling estaba celebrando su victoria. Riendo y casi gritando de la emoción, mientras yo solo me defendía. Nunca fui una buena perdedora.

-"¡Wooohoo!" Lanzó un puño al aire, -"¡te gané!"

Me reí un poco -"Trampa"

Discutimos sobre eso después, por un momento nos encontramos recostadas en nuestros codos, y matándonos de la risa.

El viento sopló silencioso, hasta que ella sacó una nueva sonrisa.

-"¿Así que te llegó el mensaje?"

Fingí una sonrisa -"Síp"

Arrancó un puñado de pasto, y luego lo mandó a volar -"¿Vas a venir?"

No sabía qué decir.

-"No lo sé. Digo-"

-"Ya sé. Ya sé" Me interrumpió -"¿QUé tal si alguien te ve? ¿O si alguien va con el chisme?"

Síp. Leyó mi mente.

-"Sí" Dije con un suspiro final.

-"Pero puedes venir al final de la fiesta. Sólo estaremos nosotros porque la mayoría se van antes de las diez, y los que quedamos, no vamos a decir nada"

Sonreí -"_Quizás _funcione"

Rodó sus ojos rojizos, y se levantó del piso -"No tengas miedo. Funcionará. Sólo asegúrate de venir después de las diez"

La seguí -"De eso es lo que estoy reocupada. Mi papá se va a espantar, y hará que mi hermano me encierre en mi cuarto por la noche"

Se rió -"Di que te quedas donde una amiga"

Lo pensé por un segundo. Okay. No puedo imaginarme pasando la noche donde Syaoran también la estará.

"O" dijo levanto su bebida -"Podrías hacer de niñita buena" Dijo mirándome maliciosamente.

-"¿Qué es eso?" Fingí inocencia.

-"Terminas la cena temprano. Das la excusa del periodo. Te vas a la cama temprano. Apagas las luces. Y luego, usas la ventana como puerta, y yo te paso a recoger"

Me congelé por un segundo. Cuando lo piensas bien, no era tan mala idea. Pero lo que me llevaba era que debía ser muy cuidadosa, luchar contra el cargo de consciencia y probablemente faltar a la confianza de mi papá cuando se entere. No sin olvidar la patada en el trasero que voy a recibir al entrar. ¡Oh, pobre de mí!

-"No... Estoy... no estoy muy segura de ello" Se me escapó, después de un largo silencio.

Se encogió de hombros, lanzando su bolsa sobre su hombro.

-"Qué mal. Es mañana en la noche. Así que tienes que decirme mañana"

No sabía que más podía decir, así que solo asentí. Saltamos la cerca de metal, y avanzamos a través de las rejas. No había nadie alrededor, y miré mi reloj para ver la hora. Era bastante tarde, pero todavía podía ver a algunos equipos practicando basketball.

Nos separamos en el momento en el que volteé hacia la cuadra D. -"Te veo mañana"

-"Chao" agitó su mano, y se alejó.

No me molesté en ir al baño para cambiarme de nuevo. Estaba cansada. Mis piernas estaban pesadas y estaba ocupada pensando. Además, ¿qué dirían los otros al verme con una mochila sin mi traje de gimnasia? Rompería una de sus estúpidas reglas ¿no?

De todos modos, de regreso a las cosas rondando en mi estúpida, estúpida cabeza.

Eran sí o no preguntas, las que definirían mis oportunidades con Syaoran.

¿Quieres ver a Syaoran Li mañana? ¿De cerca?

Por favor ingrese la respuesta a su propia responsabilidad y riesgo. Oh sí. Sí quiero.

¿Quieres perder tu tarjeta de crédito, tu herencia, y tener el privilegio de ser castigada?

Por favor ingrese la respuesta a su propia responsabilidad y riesgo. ¡Noooo!

Mi batalla interna fue interrumpida abruptamente por mi teléfono celular. Tuve que parar a sentarme en una banca.

Estúpido teléfono.

Estúpido... Miré al número de teléfono en la pantalla... ¡Estúpido Touya!

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"¡Tú idiota! ¡Estoy tratando de llamarte desde hace media hora! ¿¿No podías contestar el maldito teléfono?" La voz de mi hermano sonando por los pequeños huequitos.

Alejé el teléfono de mi oído.

-"¿Te importa? Casi puedo escucharte sin la necesidad del teléfono. Y para tu información. Estaba ocupada"

Podía escucharlo gruñir, y después agregar urgentemente -"No te voy a ir a recoger hoy"

-"¿¿Qué?" Sí. Eso me espantó.

-"Mi prueba se pospuso, y es dentro de cinco minutos. Así que toma el bus"

Apreté mis dientes -"En caso de que hallas perdido tu maldita memora, ¡no hay bus hacia la casa, idiota!"

-"En caso de que no has aprendido a dominar tu cuerpo. Dios te hizo un gran favor y te dio dos piernitas. ¿Pensaste en usarlo?"

Le estaba gritando, pero tuvo la ventaja de poder colgarme. Estaba sudando.

Me tomaría más de media hora camina hacia la casa, y mis piernas no estaban precisamente en las mejores condiciones.

Estaban cansadas. Y locas por ponerse a descansar.

Gruñí y gemí. Di un golpe, y salí de ahí.

Mejor sería comenzar con la caminata, de seguro me tomaría una hora en mi condición. Y al momento me importaba un comino lo que la gente pensara sobre una chica caminando en medio de la carretera. Roja. Sudada. Y cargando una enorme maleta.

Estúpido. Estúpido Touya.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

La había estado esperando como su chofer personal. Se tomó su maldito tiempo, para la próxima, es mejor que vaya preparando sus cobijas para pasar la noche en la maldita escuela.

Se deslizó en el asiento en el momento en el que decidí largarme. Tenía una fuerte jaqueca.

-"¡Al fin!"

-"Jeez. ¿Qué te tiene así?" se rió, lanzando su maleta en el asiento trasero.

-"Perra. Mi culo estaba despareciendo por tu culpa. Esperarte aquí, no es el paraíso, ¿sabías?" Giré la llave, pisé el acelerador.

-"Cálmate" Se metió un chicle a la boca y abrió la ventana -"Estaba con tu nena"

Casi piso el freno, pero alcancé hacer un giro y tomar la carretera.

-"¿Quién?" Gruñí. No sé por qué.

Se rió -"No me engañas, Syaoran. Estás loco por ella"

Giré esquivando una punta que salía del pavimento. Odio el parqueadero de la escuela.

-"¿Va a venir?" Ésa era la única razón por la que la había esperado por tanto tiempo, y después de haber ido al departamento. Ni siquiera Meiling podía evitar que tomara mi siesta después de la escuela.

Recostó un brazo en la ventana -"Cruza los dedos"

-"Diablos..." Pisé aún más el acelerador, odio cruzar mis dedos.

Ella no iba a venir. Ya lo sabía.

No se arriesgaría.

-"Syaoran..." Meiling mencionó -"Nunca te has acobardado"

-"¡No lo hice!" Me fruncí.

-"¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que _yo_ la había invitado?"

No le presté atención.

El camino estaba vacío.

Me gustaban los caminos vacíos. Podía acelerar todo lo que quisiera.

Pero al momento, mi cabeza giraba.

Di un giro inesperado, y ante eso me quedó mirando. -"Syaoran. ¿Has tomado algo?"

No dije nada. Ya sabía la respuesta, por eso, estaba murmurando insultos.

No había tocado droga desde hace años. Probablemente desde una semana. Solía pasar mis fines de semana haciéndolo, pero como éste que pasó, estuve en la maldita cárcel, no pude evitarlo. Mis manos estaban temblando, y no lo podía evitar.

Yamazaki me vio hacerlo, pero no dijo nada. Nunca decía nada. Porque la última vez que lo hizo, acabó con un brazo roto, junto con un ojo morado.

Las palmas de mis manos estaban sudando, pero no estoy bromeando cuando digo que comencé a ver cosas.

Porque ella estaba ahí, justo en la curva.

Pero creo que Meiling la vio antes que yo, porque me pidió que parara.

-"¡Sakura!" Gritó desde fuera de la venta, mirando si había alguien alrededor -"¡Oye!"

La chica no se había volteado, pero al segundo grito, sí lo hizo.

Por el momento, estábamos conduciendo junto a ella, y no me atreví a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-"H-Hola" Podía escuchar su voz temblar.

-"¿Quieres un aventón?"

Genial. Déjenle el trabajo sucio a Meiling.

Lo hace gratis.

-"Um..." sus voz era baja -"Si está bien con ustedes"

Meiling se rió -"¡Claro! Súbete" Miró alrededor para un vistazo rápido, -"¡Nadie te ve! ¡Vamos!" Y me miró sonriente.

No me volteé. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, aceleré.

Di un pequeño grito, mientras me acerqué a la carretera principal.

-"¡Oye!" Podía ver aferrarse en miedo y pánico al asiento, desde el espejo retrovisor.

Meiling me murmuró -"Reduce la velocidad un poco, ¿quieres? Le vas a dar un ataque"

Me volteé el momento en el que paramos por el semáforo. Me miró de nuevo, su cara roja esta vez.

-"Hola" sus voz era suave, y convocó una sonrisa. Obviamente sorprendida de verme.

-"¿Qué tal?" Asentí, y me percaté que Meiling sonreía maliciosa.

Ignoró mi mirada interrogativa, mientras yo aprovechaba para encender la radio.

-"¿Dónde vives?" Se volteó Meiling de nuevo.

-"Oh sí. Um... gira hacia la izquierda después de la segunda intersección. Y luego la tercera a la derecha"

Casi no escuché sus palabras. Mis ojos estaban clavados en el espejo. Y mis oídos estaban ocupados con un zumbido molesto.

Mierda. Ella era guapa.

Estaba apretando su quijada, cuando aceleré después de que el semáforo estuviera en verde.

Amaba manejar sobrepasando el límite de velocidad... pero al menos ella no se estaba quejando.

-"Tenemos que estar sobre cien" Pude escucharla murmurar, agarrando su maleta.

-"Es sólo ochenta" Rodé mis ojos, -"Deja de asustarte"

-"_No _ estoy asustada" Me dijo casi inmediatamente.

-"Síp" Meiling añadió apoyándola -"No está asustada"

-"Claro. No estás asustada" Murmuré.

Sintió mi sarcasmo -"Exacto. No estoy asustada"

-"¿Ves?" Le dije -"Sí _estás_ asustada"

-"No. No estoy asustada"

-"¡Ya basta!" Meiling estaba gritando de repente, levantando sus brazos -"Ya córtenla. Están asustándo_me"_

No era tan gracioso, pero igual se rieron.

Mantuve mi atención a la carretera, dando un giro detrás de un Mercedes rojo.

-"Así que... ¿van a venir al partido de basketball este viernes?" Me preguntó, y Meiling me miró.

-"No" Dije mirando hacia el espejo de nuevo, atrapando un brillo alrededor de su cuello.

-"Nosotros no vamos ahí" Meiling continuó -"No estamos permitidos"

-"Oh" dio una pausa -"Pero... ¿por qué? digo... ¿qué hay de malo en ello? Es solo un juego"

-"Es pura mierda. Y es tonto también. Siempre pierden, así que ¿para qué molestarse?"

Lució sorprendida -"¿En serio? Creí que eran buenos"

No me sorprendía. Después de todo, Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba en él -"No saben nada" Agregué. Yo solía ser el capitán cuando estábamos más jóvenes. Siempre ganábamos. Y luego renuncié. Me interesé en el soccer. Pero todo se detuvo hasta que llegué aquí.

Se mantuvo callada después de eso, y di el giro hacia la izquierda, que ella me había indicado.

-"¿Cuál es?" Miré las casas que pasábamos. Mis ojos me picaban. Quizás no debí habérmela fumado toda de un solo golpe.

-"La amarilla"

Me detuve, y casi sale volando junto con Meiling.

-"Linda casa" Meiling se frunció en mi dirección. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello.

Sakura ya estaba abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Su sonrisa era brillante, y se paró junto a la ventana de Meiling.

-"Gracias por el viaje" Me miró, y yo encogí mis hombros. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

-"¡Dime si vienes mañana!" Meiling le mostró una gran sonrisa.

-"Está bien. ¡Adiós!" Dijo agitando su brazo, y yo pisé el acelerador, mis sesos latiéndome.

Me apresuré en llegar a la carretera principal, casi chocando con un viejo Mitsubishi.

Meiling gruñó -"Syaoran. Luces como mierda"

Alejé mi mirada -"Cállate"

-"¿Sabes? Fue mejor que ella no te vio completamente. No tendrías ninguna oportunidad con ella"

Apreté mis dientes, y aceleré aún más -"No me importa"

Pero me ignoró -"¿Qué tomaste?"

-"Coca" Respondí.

Ella _tenía _que venir mañana.

Era ella u otra chica.

He esperado demasiado.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No sé por cuánto me quedé afuera de la casa, mirando la calle. Pero sí... eso fue lo hice, hasta que mi papá salió a buscarme.

Le sonreí.

Hoy era mi día de suerte. Lo juro. Dios al fin estaba escuchando mis plegarias.

Me alejé de Van. Syaoran me siguió al baño. Tuve una buena carrera con Meiling. Y Syaoran me dio un aventón. El Syaoran sobre el que me he pasado alucinando.

Hice un pequeño baile, mientras mi papá seguía frunciendo su ceño. Ya podía predecir sus siguientes preguntas. Y luego darme el repertorio de aceptar aventones de chicos, quines quizá dejarían la escuela antes de graduarse.

Pero... no podía importar menos. Mi día no podía empeorar.

-"¡Wooohoo!" Di un golpe en el aire y fui corriendo hasta la entrada -"¡Hola papi! Hoy viniste temprano" Le di una larga y monótona sonrisa y pasé a su lado, sacándome los zapatos en la entrada. Rogando calladamente que me dejara ser feliz por un rato, y que no iniciáramos una pelea.

Quizás alguien me escuchó, porque no me detuvo al instante.

Hice otro baile antes de avanzar hacia las escaleras, cantando. Quizá deba hacer el ritual, que sería rezar antes de acostarme.

Talvez sólo por hoy.

No me detuve hasta que papá me llamó. Sonaba como muerto.

-"Sakura"

Me volteé -"¿Sí, papá?

Por un momento no dijo nada. Y en ese momento abandoné mi sonrisa. Algo frío tocó mi cara.

Lucía derrotado. Sus lentes se movieron, y los empujó de regreso a su lugar.

-"¿Qué pasa?" No me moví. De alguna manera, no quería escuchar su respuesta.

-"Tu madre..." Pausó, y mi pulso casi se escapa -"Ella...ella está... en el hospital"

-"¿Q-Qué?" Casi me resbalo de la escalera, pero me agarré del barandal -"¡Oh Dios! ¿¿Está bien? ¿Estuvo en algún accidente? ¿¿Qué pasó?"

No dijo nada, y bajo su cabeza. Luego, me dio la espalda. Yo estaba temblando.

-"¡Papá!" Bajé las escaleras y corrí tras él -"¿Qué le pasó?"

-"Ella está bien" Murmuré y lo miré.

No sé por qué no lo había notado antes pero sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados. Y lucía exhausto.

-"¿Le pasó algo al Sr. Hirakushi?" Solté.

-"No, él también está bien"

Lo juro. No estaba decepcionada. Bueno, quizás un poquito.

-"Ella...está... embarazada"

Okay.

Okay.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Quizás no escuché eso bien.

-"¿Uh...p-puedes repetir eso?"

Ahora, gruñó. -"Embarazada"

Okay.

Ahora sí estaba sorprendida.

Horrorizada.

-"N-no. Digo, toda la oración. Porque por un segundo escuché que-" Me reí nerviosa -"Pensé que habías dicho que mamá está-"

-"Sakura. Tu madre _está_ embarazada. Se desmayó esta tarde en su trabajo" Alejó su mirada. Esa vez pude ver una vena en su sien. Estaba enfadado.

Lo miré.

Era difícil de creer.

Mi mamá... estaba embarazada.

Mi _mamá_ estaba embarazada.

Lo que decía... que estaba embarazada de su marido... quien no era papá. Lo que decía que... iba a tener un medio hermano.

Lo que _también _decía que mamá nunca va a divorciarse de su marido como lo hace en mis sueños, y regresar con papá.

Lo que además me avisaba, que papá estaría solo para siempre... y que yo tendría que atravesar por los horrores de niñera.

Oh.

El dolor.

**Shinsei Kokoro**

Notas de Traductora:

Je, je, je. ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Por ahí estuve conversando un una amiga de esta página en el MSN, y me dice que toditas las personas que conoce de aquí, de la página de fanfiction, son adictas a esta historia, es decir, a mi traducción.

También se puede reflejar por el número de hits, ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC! Tan solo espero poder alcanzar los cien reviews antes del capítulo 14, el cual les va a dar un infarto, tal y como me lo dio a mí ya que está explosivo, si lo han leído en inglés, sabrán lo que les digo, je, je.

En fin, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Al fin, al fin, al fin. Ya no podía soportarlo.

También quería avisarles que estoy trabajando en tooooooooda la traducción del fic, lo cual me quita tiempo para escribir mis fics. Tranquilos, tranquilos, que seguro que para el fin de este mes van a tener nuevos capítulos, ya que para entonces habré terminado la traducción de todo el fic, hasta el capi 21, estaré de regreso!

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Besitos,**

Sakki Chan


	9. Bad Boy

**Título: **Head over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo 9: **Bad Boy

**Beta: **Amai Okashi

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Meiling estaba en lo cierto.

Casi.

Ayer me encontraba como mierda. No podía sentir el ánimo de siempre, en el momento en el que me encontré a mí mismo en la cama, cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento.

No podía dormir.

No podía quedarme quieto.

No podía parar de hablar.

O librarme de ese amargo sabor de mi boca.

Al sentir una oleada de calor, no resistí el desnudarme.

Mi nariz se sentía rara, y mi cabeza latía. Raro, porque me sentí bien cuando inhalé el polvo.

Talvez era demasiada ansiedad. O talvez me sobrepasé en la dosis... era mi adicción.

Eran las cuatro en la mañana y todavía no encontraba sueño. Me levanté hacia una hora, incapaz de romper mi récord de las diez horas. Así que aquí estaba, gruñendo mientras mis ojos escaneaban cada espacio de la habitación.

Tenía sed.

Y hambre.

Lo que en realidad necesitaba era una ducha de agua fría, para calmarme. O talvez tomar una de esas píldoras que Meiling tenía.

Pero no me levanté. Tenía mucha pereza. Y mis ojos se sentían como si estuviera siendo arrancado.

Esto era lo que obtenía por emocionarme tanto, al tomar una dosis.

He sido adicto a las drogas desde que tengo uso de razón, o al menos eso recuerdo. Síp. En serio. No estoy bromeando sobre esto.

Por alguna razón solo puedo recordar los pasados nueve años de mi vida. Síp. Nací en la calle. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Drogado y borracho. El resto de mis años estaban perdidos en Hong Kong. Y por alguna razón continué caminando hasta que Wei, mi anterior guardián, me halló vomitando en el baño.

En ese momento, él me había visto borracho. Había visto a un niño que probaba alcohol y otros, alcanzando su independencia así. Lo llamó 'síndrome de fiesta'. Pero él no sabía. No había estado ahí cuando me encontré con unos proveedores. No había sentido mi ansiedad.

Él no me había visto tomar mi primera jeringuilla. Mi primera dosis de coca. No había visto mi reacción. No había sentido mi dolor. Nadie lo había hecho.

Pero después de eso... todo había sido dulce. Nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida. Nunca. Y lo quería mantener así.

Por el resto de mi cochina vida.

Ése fue el año en el que el imbécil de mi padre me envió lejos. Y poco después de mi primer intento, la adicción había comenzado. Y me gustaba.

No me tomó por sorpresa que contagié a otras personas con mi adicción. Para mí, la vida eran drogas y diversión.

No era por la influencia de los amigos con los que solía salir. Era mi rabia. Sólo se trataba de ella y de cómo desaparecía.

Cambié en ese primer año. Sólo por una fiesta. Conocí una nueva pandilla. Y es ésa en la que estoy ahora. Wei había sido llamado para que regrese cuando yo tenía doce, y nunca me sentí más feliz. Feliz por poder ser independiente y poder divertirme todo lo que quisiera. Nada de esa tontería de toques de quedas. Nada de tener que recibir repertorios de gente que trabaja para ti. A partir de ahora, era solo yo y mi diversión.

Tenía el dinero y la droga. La vida era buena.

Pero después empezó. Mi segunda adicción. Fumar.

No hierba, sino aquellos cigarrillos normales de los que ahora soy inseparable. Y de alguna forma, mi primera adicción bajó un poco. Fui de siete a tres veces en cada semana. La jeringuilla en mi cajón. Siempre.

Hace cinco años, fui atrapado intentando drogarme en la escuela. Me llevaron al consejero, alegando que necesitaba ayuda.

Pero al final, el cuarto se acabó a mí alrededor. Sillas sin patas, y el consejero con un ojo morado.

Vaya ayuda. Diablos. No necesitaba ayuda.

Me dejaron solo después de decir algo sobre adolescentes asesinos y descarriados. No me reportó ni nada, pero desde que golpeé y casi mato a un tipo en un bar, creo que había gastado todos mis impulsos asesinos y descarriados.

Era la primera vez en la que me encerraron. Y las barras habían lucido un poco aterradoras.

Después se había convertido en algo más decente ya que un incendiario tenía cigarrillos.

Después de un año de ir y venir, bajé hasta hacerlo una sola vez a la semana.

Los cigarrillos se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos, y creo que eso les atraía a las chicas. Eran buenas para un rato, pero voltean sus espaldas demasiado pronto. Siempre he odiado compartir. Nunca mi ropa. Nunca mi droga. Y desde luego... nunca mis chicas.

Me gustaban las originales. Nuevas. Si entienden lo que digo.

Así que talvez era por esto que estaba tan loco por Sakura.

Talvez porque ella es... original. Alguien en quien puedo tener un efecto.

Hoy es la fiesta, y no creo que mis huesos estén listos para llevarme a la escuela. Necesitaba estar fresco para esta noche...al menos si ella pensaba venir.

Me levanté de la cama, e intenté pararme. Caí justo sobre mi cara.

-"Perra"

Me levanté de nuevo, y esta vez llegué al baño.

No me sentía bien.

No como se suponía. Me sentía enfermo.

Han pasado tantas horas. Nunca antes había tenido un efecto tan largo. Ni siquiera estaba en la calle y golpeando tipos.

Me arrodillé en frente del retrete, y me sentí noqueado, aferrándome a él. Y salió. Rudo y tóxico. Y no me detuve hasta después de varios minutos.

Secando mis labios, me senté en la pequeña y roja alfombra, y me recosté contra la pared.

Algo... estaba mal.

Las paredes se sentían frías en mis hombros. De alguna manera... aliviándome. Me levanté para sentirme más cómodo, pero sentí todo lo contrario.

Me acerqué de nuevo, sintiendo mi estómago acercarse a mi garganta, y fui por una segunda ronda.

Por un momento pude ver amplias gotas de sangre, pero tiré de la cadena antes de que pusiera nervioso.

Quizás esto es a lo que llaman alucinar.

Apoyándome en el lavabo, mis dedos tocaron el grifo y el agua corrió entre mis manos.

Y hubo más de esas gotas de sangre.

Rojas.

Oscuras.

Lo suficientemente feas como para hacer alejar mi vista.

Mis ojos miraron hacia el espejo y por un momento me atrapé a mí mismo mirando a la sangre recorrer mis labios.

Creo que me asustó. No estaba seguro entonces, porque en el siguiente segundo regresé, a la ducha esta vez, abriendo la llave.

Me desplomé ante el agua que me recorría. Me gustaba cómo se sentía el agua en mi cuerpo. Se sentía genial.

Mis nervios se sentían como espinas ante la intensidad, y luché contra mis ojos para que no se quedaran dormidos.

Creo que mi cerebro estaba muerto, porque no podía ver nada, ni tampoco sentirlo. No sé cuándo, pero me dormí.

Se sintió bien.

Muy bien.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Todavía estaba despierta la última vez que alejé a Kero de mí. Como siempre, estaba babeando. Talvez le empecé a contagiar de mi jaqueca.

Miré al piso... pero la bestia se mantuvo quieta. Mi zapatilla aplastada entre sus colmillos. Perro estúpido. Ni siquiera podía identificar qué era saludable comer y qué no.

Papá no estuvo para la cena... creo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para superar el hecho de que mamá iba a tener un bebé, que no le pertenecía a él, sino a su marido, el cual él no era.

No había tocado nada de mi tarea. Algo sobre escribir un ensayo sobre tu experiencia más loca.

No toqué el postre... y había recapacitado sobre ello, aunque para entonces, el apetito de mi hermano ya había arrasado con todo.

Touya era el único de la casa quien no se había deprimido con la noticia... sin contar a Kero, claro. El perro se encontraba en angustia porque su muñeca de trapo había sido botada en su ausencia. Y como siempre, molesto con Touya, presumiendo que éste había sido el culpable.

Mamá había llamado hace unas horas. Sonaba tan feliz... que me hizo sentir todo lo contrario a su estado.

No podía parar de hablar sobre todos los nombres que había pensado para el bebé, y me hizo tomar una decisión por ella.

Así que aparentemente el bebé iba a ser llamado Ryu... bueno, cuando naciera.

Atrapé a papá espiando mi conversación con ella, pero no me molesté en reclamarle.

Sólo estaba cumpliendo con su papel de ex-marido celoso. Pobre... a él nunca le gustó el nombre Ryu.

No estoy tan segura sobre la fiesta. Le tenía que dar la respuesta a Meiling para mañana, y todavía no lo he analizado.

Era claro que, no quería ser atrapada por mi papá, tampoco quería ser vista por alguien chismoso y ser la perdedora de la escuela.

Siempre me meto en esa clase de problemas.

Pero mi única razón para ir ahí sería Syaoran.

Y tener un poco de diversión en esta oscura vida.

Podía escuchar a Kero gruñir debajo de mi cama, y mis miedos de la infancia regresaron.

Ya saben... los fantasmas.

Solía tener un amigo invisible cuando tenía cinco. A los siete lo abandoné. En mi octavo cumpleaños comenzó a vivir debajo de mi cama por dos años más, transformándose en mi fantasma.

Todavía podía recordar esas noches de insomnio. Esos días de llanto. Esos días de guardar un cuchillo de plástico debajo de de mi almohada.

Pero creo que todas desaparecieron el día en que papá caminó a mi cuarto y agarró a un muy vivo Touya de la oreja.

Sí.

Me puse cómoda en la cama de nuevo. No podía olvidar eso. Y antes de que lo supiera. Kero estaba de nuevo en mi estómago, acomodándose entre las cobijas.

Miércoles. El día de la semana más incómodo de todos.

Me levanté por mi alarma, y corrí al baño antes de que Touya siquiera alcance a llegar al pasillo.

Mientras me metía a la ducha, podía escuchar sus quejidos y los golpes en la puerta.

El que llega primero, primero lo usa.

Para el rato en el que salí, con el vapor caliente detrás de mí, Kero y touya peleaban por la misma toalla, así que los ignoré y me fui a la cocina.

Por alguna razón, el perro parecía tener un cerebro de igual tamaño que el de él.

Papá estaba en su asiento usual, con el diario tapando su cara.

-"Buenos días papá"

Me miró como si me dirigiera a la guerra. Chequeando que todo estuviera en orden con su soldado. Observando mis jeans algo rotos en las rodillas y una blusa.

-"Buenos días" Y volvió a su periódico.

Agarré mi cereal y me fui con él.

Lo miré por un instante, pero su nariz todavía estaba clavada en las desgracias públicas que el diario ofrecía. Ellos necesitaban un cambio. Talvez deberían empezar a hablar sobre las cosas buenas que pasaban en el mundo.

No quería conversar sobre mamá. No creo que él sería capaz de afrontar la presión mental.

-"¿Escuchaste algo sobre un asalto de pandillas, Sakura?"

Levanté mi mirada -"¿Huh?"

-"Hubo un ataque el último jueves"

-"Uh... ¿En serio?" No sé por qué me estaba diciendo esto, así que volví a jugar con mis Froot Loops.

-"Algunos de esos chicos eran de tu escuela. Dice Seijuu High"

Talvez eso era suficiente como para darme un mini paro cardíaco, porque la sangre se había alejado de mi cara -"¿E-en serio?"

Papá volvió a leer -"Dice que hay alguna clase de problemas de pandillas. Nadie salió muy lastimado"

Tragué en seco -"Qué b-bien"

Y luego tenía que mirarme, agachando sus lentes -"¿Conoces a alguno de ellos?"

-"¡N-no!" No estoy muy segura si salió muy rápido o no, pero fue bastante fuerte -"Claro que no. ¿Por qué andaría con chicos como ellos?" Le di mi mirada más inocente.

Mi papá siempre había caído por mis teatros -"Bien. Está bien. Porque quería estar seguro. Nunca se sabe qué es lo que van a hacer"

Asentí.

-"Pueden estar descarriados, pero de todas formas, necesitan estar alejados del resto de chicos"

Asentí.

Mi papá.

Siempre encontrando la forma de hacerme sentir culpable. Y por alguna razón no podía evitar preguntarme cuan descarriado Syaoran sería. ¿Era un caso perdido?

No estaba convencida del todo.

Lo cual me llevó a pensar en qué respuesta le daría a Meiling.

-"Me olvidé de preguntarte ayer... ¿Quiénes eran los chicos que te dejaron?"

La cuchara en mis dedos cayó en el tazón, y casi me atranqué con mi última porción de cereal.

-"Mis...amigos" Tragué el jugo lentamente, y regresé a mi cuchara.

-"¿Por qué no me los presentaste?"

Sacudí mi cabeza -"Papá" Di un quejido, y alejé mi mirada de sus sonrisa añadiendo cuidadosamente -"Estaban apurados"

Mentiras. Mentiras las que estaba escupiendo.

-"Sí" no notó mi incomodidad -"Ayer fue un día terrible"

-"Sí" Murmuré.

Dios. ¿Qué haría él, si lo presentara ante uno de los miembros de las pandillas de las que habló?

Me erguí el momento en el que Kero se acercó a mis pies, sus largos ojos cafés, hambrientos por comida.

-"Tu tazón está en la cocina, Kero. Los perros no comen en las mesas" Papá se levantó y se llevó al perro.

Él era un amante de los animales. Y mientras Kero estaba ocupado persiguiendo su propia cola, le di una mirada a la cara matutina de papá.

Me hacía preguntarme. ¿Cuándo olvidaría a mamá?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Hice que Yamazaki llamara al Director antes de que se largara con Chiharu. Aparentemente, estaba prohibido que faltara a la escuela a menos de que tuviera algo grave. Como meningitis. Tuberculosis. Cáncer. O un transplante de cerebro.

Y esto... era algo. Estaba en un transplante de 'sueño'. El Sr. Director 'estoy loco' podía irse al infierno.

Mis inquilinos habían estado enfrente de mí en el momento en el que abrí los ojos.

Especialmente cuando me encontraron dormido en la ducha.

Meiling me dio una de sus píldoras para dormir, y Chiharu había discutido conmigo, para ir a ver a un doctor.

No.

Ningún doctor podía curarme. Eso era seguro.

Mi cabeza ya estaba en su tumba, y me sentía con el ánimo de ladrarle a todo el mundo. Y supongo que ése sería Shiroi.

No ha parado de quejarse.

El burro siempre ha estado en contra de las drogas. Lo había dejado desde hace cuatro años por su hermana. Ella tenía cáncer en los pulmones. Y ahora... estaba en el paraíso. Digo, en Las Bahamas. Se casó con un agente de viajes. Estoy tan confundido como todos. No entendí el punto de toda la historia.

-"Patrañas, Syaoran. Hombre, juro que te vas a matar un día"

Le di el dedo, y obedientemente se alejó, tirando la puerta detrás de él.

Estaba solo en el apartamento a las ocho treinta. Las clases comenzaban a las ocho.

La única cosa mala de la que me arrepentía, sobre quedarme en casa, significaba que Meiling usaría mi auto. Y no encontraba eso agradable.

O lo regresaría sin combustible, o lo usaría como cama.

Por alguna razón, se había encaprichado con este tipo que conoció en un club el fin de semana pasado, mientras yo estaba en mi infierno.

Me obligué a ir a la sala, y quedarme sentado enfrente de la televisión.

Había algunos dvds alrededor, pero no me molestaría en elegir.

Así que me volví a dormir.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Syaoran no vino a la escuela hoy. Se había tomado el maldito día libre cuando había podido pasar viéndolo en Historia, e imaginando qué haríamos esta noche, si tan solo tuviera las agallas de decirle 'sí' a Meiling.

Ése fue el primer pensamiento que se me ocurrió en el segundo período de Historia. Habíamos tenido una prueba sorpresa, pero yo estaba tan ocupada con mis pensamientos que no pude terminarla a tiempo. Así que salí furiosa de la clase, con Van apareciéndose justo a mi lado.

-"Hola" sonrió.

Lo miré -"Hola" Siempre sonreía.

Otra mirada rara atravesó su cara. -"Así que... ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?" Va a haber un concierto de rock en el centro. ¿Quieres venir?"

Lo miré de nuevo. Era uno de esos tipos que nunca se rinde, ¿verdad?

-"Tengo esta reunión familiar...Lo lamento"

No lucía demasiado rechazado. Ni siquiera una pizca. De hecho, lucía de todo, menos rechazado. Quizá necesité hablar más fuerte.

Continuó hablando -"¿En serio?" Sus hombros chocaron con los míos -"Quizás será para la próxima"

Terminé tragando en seco -"Síp, ¿por qué no?"

Pero yo sabía que la 'próxima' nunca vendría.

Quizás no debí darle tantas esperanzas. Porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba entrelazando dedos conmigo.

Creo que mi estómago se revolcaba en su lugar, y yo no podía abrir mi bocota y alejarme de él.

Era tan natural.

Estábamos caminando en la mitad del pasillo. Chicos dándole aliento, y chicas riendo.

Y de alguna forma, podía sentir todos los órganos que estaban en mi pecho, pesados. No podía ni siquiera caminar normal. Me acercó hacia él un poco más, así que mi codo tocó su camisa.

Sus dedos eran suaves y tibios. Bueno... tibios en comparación con los míos.

Por un momento, no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Por un momento, sólo lo seguí. No noté a Eriol pasar a mi lado. No noté a Meiling dándome miradas sorprendidas. No noté a Hana, la chica con la que él se había estado besando ayer, enviarme miradas malignas.

No lo hice.

Lo juro.

No lo hice, hasta que sus dedos me ajustaron un poco. La sangre en mi mano se endureció, y fue en ese segundo en el que me alejé de él.

Me detuve.

Me paré tambaleante, mi agarre en mis libros, debilitándose.

-"Van..." mi voz tembló.

Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, sin darle importancia a lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

-"Yo..." Me levanté firme, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero me perdí en ese momento -"Mira yo..." las palabras salieron muy rápido, y casi podía ver a todo el corredor escuchándome, casi podía ver intensificarse la sonrisa de Meiling al saber que lo iba a rechazar -"No quiero que parezca como... como si"

Por la primera vez en mi vida, que me perdí en mis propias palabras. Así que tuve que alejar mi mirada.

No me perdí de la mirada frustrada de Van. Es como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-"Perdón. Um...te veo luego" su voz era suave. Podía ver lo azul de su camisa por dos segundos y dos después, ya se había ido.

Y en esos segundos Tomoyo estaba a mi lado. Estaba berreando y algo molesta.

Pero mis ojos estaban en Eriol.

No escuché lo que decía después sobre la oportunidad que había perdido de estar con uno guapo, porque me enfoqué en que Eriol estaba sonriente.

Quería golpearlo en la cara y ahogarlo en aceite; pero solo me volteé hacia Tomoyo. Otras chicas se unieron en decir cuan estúpida había sido. Diciendo cómo pude haberlo acompañado, rezando que me llevara al asiento trasero de su auto, o a uno de sus mejores lugares para "hacerlo".

Y me dio asco. No hacía falta decir... que sólo había un chico al que le dejaría que me llevara al asiento trasero de su auto. Solo uno al que consideraba guapo. Y ése era el que no podía tener.

Y ese hecho apestaba.

En serio. Apestaba.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V **

El apartamento no tenía cigarrillos. Ni siquiera uno. Y yo no me daría la molestia de ir a obtenerlos.

Total, el auto no tenía combustible.

No me he movido de mi cama desde esta mañana.

Tenía registrada en la contestadora seis llamadas de Minas. Era una maldita cuando tenía que rendirse. O si se hacía la desentendida o estaba demasiado drogada como para importarle que su hermano la viera inyectarse.

Recuerdo cuando él venía a golpear la puerta, amenazándome para que me aleje de ella. Su hermano se había ido sin una pelea, mucho antes de lo que yo creía. Pero eso era antes.

Eso era antes, y yo ya había olvidado todo sobre Minas y sus faldas ajustadas.

Tenía mi mente clavada planeando cómo ir a la cocina y agarrar una botella de cerveza sin que Meiling se diera cuenta.

Pero estaba atascado en mi cama. Me recosté sobre mi estómago, y pateé las sábanas. Tenía calor.

Mucho calor.

Y solo podía pensar en si ella vendría hoy.

Si lo hacía... entonces bien. Pero sino, ella se lo perdía.

Siempre he odiado correr tras las chicas. Y por lo que sé, ya he corrido lo suficiente. Era el turno de ella para hacerlo. Después de todo, ella era una corredora, ¿no?

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tuve éxito en mantenerme alejada de Van por todo el día, y antes de que pudiera declarar mi victoria, vino y se acercó junto con otras chicas, riéndose durante Ciencias y tomando el asiento junto a mí, como siempre. Tuve que contener un quejido. Sin saber por qué, ya no se me dificultaba contener mis emociones, ya que se había convertido en una rutina.

Hoy no era mi día. Definitivamente que no.

Todavía no he visto a Meiling por aquí, y Eriol me comenzaba a dar miedo con sus miradas raras, y luego casi comerse a besos a Tomoyo, justo en frente de mis narices.

Miré a Van mientras éste se sentaba. Talvez no se percató. Continuó buscando entre sus bolsillos como hacía siempre, por una pluma. Para este rato, ya debería estar sonriéndome con su estúpida sonrisa y preguntándome sobre algo O invitándome a salir.

Pero no lo hizo. Su ceño se intensificó, y cambió de bolsillo para continuar con su búsqueda.

La clase había empezado, y ya habían escrito el problema en la pizarra.

Tomoyo había logrado entrar al salón, justo a tiempo, con Eriol detrás de ella. Alejé mi mirada antes de que nos tropezáramos.

Van seguía ante la piedad de sus bolsillos.

Así que le pasé una pluma. Luego se la puse enfrente de la cara. Me miró con el mismo ceño.

Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, y al fin pudo sacar una pluma del fondo de su bolsillo. -"No gracias" Me respondió y abrió su libro para copiar las notas.

Tuve que retener mi sorpresa, y logré mantener una cara seria.

¿Se había olvidado de mí?

¿Había averiguado que él no me gustaba para nada?

Con un vistazo a su cara, supe que no.

Entonces... ¿por qué me estaba dando la ley del hielo? La misma que había obtenido de Eriol cuando lo rechacé en el baño de chicos.

Tuve que alejar mi mirada cuando me percaté que Tomoyo se fruncía en mi dirección '¿Qué le pasa?' sacudí mi cabeza y miré a la pizarra.

Me sentía miserable. De todo menos feliz, de sacarme de encima a Van. No es como si tuviera opción. Si no hubiera dicho nada, talvez lo hubiera tomado a mal, y seríamos la nueva pareja bomba de la escuela.

No. Me hundí en mis pensamientos. No quería que eso pasase.

Encontré a Meiling en el patio trasero después de la escuela. Estaba con la misma chica que conocí en los baños, y como siempre, su mirada asesina no faltó.

Es en serio, ¿tenía escrito en la frente 'ódiame'?

Pero ante todo, Meiling y yo tuvimos una charla corta.

Le dije 'Sí' y le di mi dirección. Y después continuó sobre a qué hora me pasaría a recoger. Diez en punto.

Para el rato en el que ya me iba, la chica Chiharu de verdad necesitaba despegarme su mirada de encima.

Cuando llegué a la casa junto con Touya, pude ver la sandalia con la que Kero había estado jugando ayer, en la alfombra de 'bienvenidos' y en el gancho no estaba colgado el saco de mi papá, así que no estaba en casa.

Cuando iba a deshacerme de mi ahora lamida sandalia, Touya aprovechó para empezar otra pelea con el perro. Los dejé mientras se peleaban por entrar a la cocina.

El perro pensaba que era el guardián de la cocina. Así que cada vez que Touya tenía que cocinar la cena, siempre tenían una pelea, y terminaba en que Touya tenía que encerrarse en ella, para poder cocinar.

Subí antes de que Kero pudiera perseguirme. Tomando dos escalones al mismo tiempo, le envié una 'No te atrevas a seguirme' mirada y cerré la puerta en su húmeda nariz.

La primera cosa que necesitaba era un baño de burbujas.

Uno caliente y humeante, sin que Touya se percatara o sospechara, desde que soy conocida como la chica que vive en la ducha. Nunca me tomo el tiempo para darme un baño de burbujas.

Agarré una toalla, y logré salir y entrar a mi cuarto a buscar mis cosas, con Kero en mis talones. Ignorando sus quejidos detrás de la puerta, abrí el grifo y el agua comenzó a llenar la tina.

Esos productos Herbal Essence que había comprado el mes pasado, casi se habían terminado por la manía de Touya por bañarse, así que tuve que verter lo poco que quedaba.

Para el rato en que terminé de leer tres revistas, me saqué la ropa y me metí en el agua caliente.

-"Haaa"

Se sentía bien.

Bañarme siempre me hacía sentirme bien.

De hecho, si tuviera un genio, pediría que me pusiera en una bañera caliente para siempre. De esa forma, estaría casi en el cielo.

Mejor tachen eso. Aquí está una advertencia para quien quiera que pidiera un deseo como ese. Piensen los efectos secundarios. Las mortales consecuencias.

Las consecuencias de tener tus dedos todos blancos y arrugados cuando estás demasiado tiempo en el agua. Síp. Eso me pasa por haber estado dos horas en el agua, pensando en el traje perfecto para que Syaoran notara que existo.

Debe estar aunque sea un poquito interesado en mí, para tener el valor de entrar al baño de chicas y decirme sobre la invitación de Meiling, ¿verdad?

Miré la camiseta roja colgando de la puerta del clóset y luego a la blanca. Casi podía recordar que Azuki, una amiga que tuve que dejar atrás, me decía que el rojo representaba tu salvajismo.

¿Era yo salvaje?

Golpeé mi cabeza, reprimiéndome y lanzando la camisa de regreso, cuando imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza.

Me asomé por la ventana y vi al carro de papá dar de reversa y ser guardado en el garaje. Me sorprendió algo, ya que siempre deja guardado el carro en el edificio en el que trabaja.

Talvez esto significaba que esta noche no tendría que trabajar hasta tarde y podía dormir tranquila y pacíficamente, mientras yo me escapaba.

Pero como siempre, mi horrible suerte no me acompañaba. Mi papá tenía que terminar de reescribir algunas notas y quedarse despierto toda la noche.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

Justo lo que necesito.

La cena pasó con Kero debajo de la mesa y Touya hablando sin parar de cómo nuestro perro actuaba más como un humano que como lo que es... Papá ocupado intentando que el perro no le robara su comida, y yo fingiendo tranquilidad.

Pero creo que no soy una muy buena actriz, porque de repente mi papá me estaba mirando algo preocupado.

-"¿Sakura? Estás muy callada. ¿Todo en orden?"

No pude evitar atorarme con el sushi, que parecía haberse atascado entre las paredes de mi garganta.

Oh diablos. Maldición.

-"No es nada" Logré decir, después de tragar con fuerza -"Sólo... pensando en a-algo" Logré respirar y continuar con mi ritmo normal.

Papá asintió despacio. Miró a su plato.

Touya rodó sus ojos, y volvió a mandarle miradas malignas a Kero.

No creo que me vieron juguetear con el dobladillo de mi falda, o mordiéndome la parte interna de mi mejilla, porque después de un rato, papá se retiró de la mesa y le recordó a Touya, mantener a Kero lejos de su estudio mientras terminaba su trabajo.

Touya asintió obediente, murmurando maldiciones por tener que pasar toda su vida junto a un perro.

Después de terminar de lavar los platos, me marché hacia la entrada para recoger mis botas, y salir hacia las escaleras sin que Touya se percatara, ya que se encontraba en una batalla con Kero.

Me encerré, y me metí a la boca cuatro mentas sin azúcar, sentándome enfrente de la cómoda a vestirme con la ropa elegida y poniéndome mis argollas.

Eran sólo las ocho y treinta, pero decidí estar lista y meterme bajo las cobijas antes de que papá viniera a desearme buenas noches.

Agarré mi perfume, y me lo eché casi todo encima, hasta que olía como un botón de rosa.

Justo cuando las escaleras comenzaron a sonar con pasos, corrí a la cama y me hundí en las cobijas, asegurándome que no se viera mi ropa ni mi cara.

Antes de que lo supiera, la puerta estaba abierta y papá entró junto con Kero. -"Buenas noches, cariño. Asegúrate de llamar a tu mamá, mañana"

Logré soltar un quejido adormilado -"Sí. Buenas noches"

Pero, ¿quién dijo que la vida era buena?

Papá estaba olfateando el aire mientras yo templaba mi sábana en pánico.

Mierda. Eso es lo que saco por vaciar mi perfume.

Pero por hoy, mis estrellas parecían acompañarme porque antes de que lo supiera, se alejó con Kero en sus talones, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me quedé quieta por unos segundos, sin poder creer mi suerte. Kero no pasaría la noche aquí. Papá estaba muy ocupado y sumido en su trabajo como para escuchar un auto que recogió a su hija. Touya estaría muy dormido y agarrando sus nuevos zapatos entre sus brazos para evitar que el mutante de la casa los probara.

Así que todo lindo y limpio para mí.

Abriendo la ventana, memoricé las ramas que tendría que utilizar para volver a subir por el árbol que daba a mi ventana.

Las diez en punto llegaron, antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

Cogiendo mis zapatos bajo mis brazos, logré saltar por la ventana, utilizando las tuberías para soporte. De ahí, me aferré al árbol cercano, y me senté en una de sus ramas, respirando agitada.

Volteé mi mirada de regreso, asegurándome que nada luciera fuera de lugar, y dejé entrecerrada mi ventana para que cuando regrese, no estuvieran selladas con el seguro automático.

Bajándome del árbol, me puse las botas y sacudí el polvo que tenía en mi falda.

Y fue ahí cuando me estremecí.

Me di un golpe en la nuca. Ahora tendría que pasar la noche congelándome sin una chaqueta.

Miré de nuevo a la ventana y luego a la calle vacía.

No. No podía regresarme.

Abrazándome a mí misma, caminé despacio alejándome unas cuantas casa, y me aseguré de verme bien.

Meiling estaba en lo correcto cuando me dijo que no llegaría ni un minuto más tarde.

Porque en segundo un carro estaba parqueado junto a mí, y lucía terriblemente similar con el que me dejaron ayer.

Talvez era mi corazón que comenzaba a desacelerarse debido al frío, o fue mi entusiasmo que decayó cuando vi solo a Meiling en el interior del auto.

Ella sonreía y me hizo de la mano.

Me paré por un segundo a darle un poco de calor a mis manos, y luego corrí al asiento del pasajero, cerrando la puerta conmigo.

El viaje fue corto. Y la continua conversación de Meiling y el elevado volumen de la música en el auto, me dio menos tiempo para poder asegurarme si esto era lo correcto. Llegamos a un edificio y asentí cuando me contó que cinco personas compartían el departamento.

Me quedé un poquito más de lo que debía, algo intranquila en entrar en su territorio.

-"Tranquila, Sakura. Ya sólo hay unos cuantos. Todos borrachos. Si alguien te ve, pensará que fue una ilusión"

Sonreí ante eso. De alguna forma eso no me daba más tranquilidad. Digo, ¿acabé de escuchar la palabra 'borrachos'?"

La última vez que tuve una resaca, juré no volver a tocar alcohol en toda mi vida. Pero... no es como que yo fuera muy fiel a mis juramentos, ¿no?

Seguí a Meiling por las escaleras, ella refiriéndose que el ascensor estaba averiado, y lo estaban arreglando.

El edificio parecía uno de esos donde viven familias junto con sus abuelos. Y el momento en que alcanzamos el piso, podía escuchar la explosiva música, la risa y las charlas de las personas.

Parejas estaban besándose, algunos estaban inconscientes en el piso, otros lanzándose balones de rugby, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, junto a sus bebidas.

Ingresando por la puerta principal, lo único que pude ver fue un gran relajo, con latas de cervezas regadas por doquier. Los tres sofás parecían muy ocupados y sentí que me mareaba ante el potente sonido que quería destrozar mis tímpanos.

El aire estaba pesado y dejé que Meiling me llevara a través de la multitud. ¿No había dicho que sólo quedaban unos cuantos?

En el camino ignoré los silbidos y piropos que nos lanzaban. Meiling sólo se rió y les dio el dedo medio.

El apartamento lucía grande y caro, pero con este ambiente, podía lucir como todo lo contrario.

Y dándome una lata de cerveza, Meiling se marchó.

No podía decir nada porque un tipo la había agarrado y la comenzó a besar. A ella no le importó, así que me fui antes de que me diera más asco.

Unas cuantas chicas borrachas me llamaron para iniciar una conversación sobre cómo los hombres eran unos patanes y las dejaban por p- y 'erras'. Cuando se suponía que debía contribuir con mi experiencia o mi comentario 'anti-chicos', me encogí de hombros y ellas se alejaron.

¿Qué esperaban que les diga?

También los chicos se me acercaban. Algunos incluso con el descaro de preguntarme si quería acostarme con ellos. Otros intentando quitarme mi no tocada botella de cerveza.

No les di ninguna de las dos cosas, así que se quedaron conmigo, intentando convencerme.

Así que talvez yo era el alma de la fiesta, sin siquiera querer serlo.

Pero después de una hora, creo, tuve suficiente. Casi todos estaban tan borrachos que se desmayaban o dormían, o sino, se encerraban en cuartos.

Traté de encontrar la cocina, para buscar algo sin alcohol, pero cuando llegué, vi que no había nada más que cervezas y otro tipo de bebidas. Chicos con encendidos colores rojos y verdes en sus cabellos, siempre captaban mi atención, y la mayoría parecían ser muy excéntricos en con sus tatuajes y piercings.

Logré preguntarle a un chico que no estaba tan ocupado, como los demás...

-"Um... ¿Sabes dónde está Syaoran?"

Había decidido salir de mi escondite, y encontrarlo antes de que me volviera más loca. Porque él era la única razón por la que había venido, y aunque sea necesitaba verlo por un instante.

-"¿Li?" El chico bostezó, y miró la botella en mis manos -"Con alguna perra en su cuarto, creo"

Me quedé ahí, sin moverme, demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo -"¿D-discúlpame?"

Me miró -"Disculpada. Ahora, ¿te vas a tomar eso?" Sus rodillas chocaron con las mías, y pude despertar de mi letargo.

Hice todo menos darle la cochina botella, y me largué.

¿Con alguna perra en su cuarto?

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que estaba con alguna chica? ¿Que estaba teniendo diversión con otra chica, mientras yo había venido a su maldita 'reunión' sólo para verlo con otra?

Tuve que retener mi frustración, mientras me alejaba furiosa, mis ojos sintiéndose pesados y enfurecidos.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que ir tras idiotas?

¿POR QUÉ?

Tumbé a una pareja a mi paso, pero no me molesté en disculparme.

¿Por qué no me había percatado como cualquier otra chica normal lo haría?

¿Cómo alguien...alguien como él, se interesaría en mí? ¿No siempre yo había sabido que chicos como él eran unos mujeriegos? ¿Que no estaban solteros por más de dos segundos?

Casi me caigo en medio de la multitud.

Estaba histérica. ¡Totalmente furiosa! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¡Había arriesgado todo para venir aquí por nada!

No me molesté en buscar a Meiling, y pedirle que me llevara a casa. Ella estaba perdida en medio de este desastre, y la música estruendosa no me ayudaba mucho.

_Con alguna perra en su cuarto. _

¿Tendría yo el valor de ir a buscarlo en cada cuarto?

Creo que estaba al borde de un colapso, y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, porque mi mentón se sentía muy débil y todo lo que quería era hundirme en mi cama, con Kero en mis pies.

¿Pero con quién soñaría?

Todo lo que he hecho en estos últimos días ha sido soñar con él. ¿Pero a qué me había llevado eso? A ningún lado.

En medio todas mis internas batallas y maldiciones, no me percaté de un tipo al que había visto temprano, acercarse a mí.

Estaba sonriendo -"Hola nena. ¿Mal día?"

En un momento, tenía la mitad de mi mente en pegarle en donde nunca sería capaz de tener niños que le digan 'papi'. Pero en vez de ello, fui con la otra mitad cobarde de mi mente, y no lo enfrenté.

No había avanzado ni dos pasos, cuando sus brazos me rodearon y me empujaron a la pared, donde pude verlo cara a cara, para luego, él agregar:

-"Tomaré eso como un sí" Su susurro era cálido en mi cuello, y mi presión aumentó de nivel.

-"¡¡Déjame ir!" Lo mordí, y le di un rodillazo en su estómago.

Se alejó de mí -"¡Perra! Eso dolió"

Pero antes de que lo supiera, lo empujé por los hombros, mi furia dándose a conocer, -"¡Por eso lo hice, tonto!"

Me miró, y casi esperando el momento para tomarme por sorpresa, antes de que pudiera pegarle en todo el centro de su linda cara, hubo un par de brazos que me tomaron de la cintura, por la espalda.

Peleé.

Pateé todo lo que pude, y otra vez fui aprisionada en contra de la pared, esta vez siendo incapaz de voltearme.

-"¡Mierda! Es una perra" Pude escuchar al tipo al que le iba a golpear, gritar al chico que me agarraba.

Pero eso fue todo lo que pude oír, desde que mis propios gritos e insultos me estaban volviendo sorda.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mí, sacándome de la pared y empujándome a una de las puertas, la cual no era la principal.

Todo lo que puedo recordar, era estar en la oscuridad, la silueta de una cama y luego a él... Syaoran Li.

Pero todo se oscureció aún más cuando el cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Así que esperé. Esperé a que las luces se encendieran.

Pero nunca lo hicieron.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Ella no iba a venir. Eso era todo lo que sabía antes de empezar mi segunda lata de cerveza. Meiling no había dicho nada sobre Sakura, así que no le iba a preguntar.

Una chica pelirroja me arrastró a un cuarto, y no me quejé. Estaba borracha, así que antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darme un segundo beso, la alejé de mí, haciéndola caer en la alfombra.

Y luego Kazuo se había acercado, botella en la mano y abrazando a una chica.

-"Una chica guapa te ha estado buscando"

-"¿Eh?"

Lo acerqué antes de que se metiera en un cuarto.

-"¿Quién?" ¿Por qué presentía que era Sakura?

-"No sép. Pero era bastante guapa"

Lo dejé ir, y se alejó con la chica. Mis ojos escanearon la sala, y me detuve a preguntarle a unos cuantos.

Ella estaba aquí.

Justo aquí.

Y eso era todo lo que yo quería.

Luego me percaté de una pelea cerca de la puerta principal. Gritos e insultos se escuchaban contrastando a la música.

Era ella.

Enterrando su rodilla en los utensilios de Harotori, y sus codos golpeando su cara.

Yo estaba detrás de ella en segundos, y agarrándola por la espalda. Falló un golpe, y luego empezó a patear mis rodillas.

La alejé de Harotori, mientras él intentaba detener la hemorragia de su nariz y seguía insultándola.

Su cuerpo se sentía cálido.

La llevé a un cuarto, Haratori enfurecido detrás de mí.

La llevé a dentro, y cerré la puerta con seguro en medio de la oscuridad, justo cuando vi su cara roja y caliente, mirándome con furia.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerme, me lancé sobre ella en la cama.

Gritó, mientras me agarraba de la camiseta.

Sus cabellos olían justo como los imaginaba, se sentían suaves y dejé que mis dedos los atravesara.

-"Ruda, ¿no?" Dije en un susurro antes de besarla un poco.

Sus dedos ajustaron aún más mi camisa, y ninguna palabra vino. Podía ver entre las sobras, sus ojos verdes abiertos y sorprendidos.

Su respiración era fuerte y sus labios estaban separados.

-"¿Syaoran?" La dejé acercarse un poco, su agarre en mí, desvaneciéndose.

Su voz fue necesaria para recordarme sobre el sueño que tuve con ella. Nunca he soñado con una chica. Nunca. Y nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

La empujé hacia a mí, firme; y tomé una buena mirada de ella antes de besarla en una forma que siempre recordaré.

Y ella no me alejó.

**Shinsei Kokoro**

Notas de traductora:

¡Fiu! ¡Otro capítulo terminado! Éste me tomó particular trabajo, ya que tiene más de siete mil palabras, pero fue un capítulo divertido en mi opinión.

¡¡¡MUSHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO CHICOS! ¡¡¡LOS ADORO!

Sin ustedes, mi esfuerzo sería en vano, ya que en verdad quiero que esta historia se propague por todo fanfiction, je, je. En serio, al menos que todo fanático de SS o de CCS lo lea.

El siguiente capítulo es mi capítulo favorito y si leyeron bien la última parte de este chappie, ¡ya saben a qué me refiero! ¡Un SS! Je, je.

Por fa, colaboren conmigo y déjenme sus opiniones, sean malas o buenas, (aunque prefiero las buenas jijijijij)

DEJEN REVIEW!


	10. Lil' Fools

**Título: **Head over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Capítulo: _-10_**- Lil' fools (N/T: ¡¡Uno de mis capis favoritos! Je, je, je ¡ya verán por qué se los digo!)

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Siempre creí que los sueños eran fragmentos de tu imaginación que te hacían más locos que nunca, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando de cada momento. Y mientras esté cerca de él, creo que tengo una oportunidad de volverme loca.

Desde el momento en que me empujó a la cama, hasta que agarré su camisa, pensé que todo esto era alguno de esos sueños pervertidos y enfermos; y que me estaba engañando, al pensar que esto era realidad. Estoy segura que he dejado de respirar, esto es, si no estoy muerta desde ya.

Pero después de algún tiempo, mi corazón había regresado, palpitando salvaje y fuerte, en el momento en el que me besó. Mechones de cabello caían vagamente en su rostro, y su frente chocaba contra la mía, quitándome toda mi respiración.

Sus ojos quedaron oscuros entre las sombras, pero podía escuchar su dulce y suave aliento que se burlaba en mis oídos.

No pude oler alcohol.

Pero de nuevo, esto no significaba que él no había estado con alguna chica, segundos atrás.

Él parecía no dudar. No me daba ninguna oportunidad con todos sus besos, porque él estaba encima de mí. Nos besamos. Y besamos.

Talvez esto no era real.

Talvez alguien allá arriba, había girado las mesas, me había despachado en el proceso. Porque aquí estaba… en este nuevo chiste en el que vivo.

Malditos, estos sueños. Avanzan demasiado rápido.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Ella esta respirando suavemente.

Suave y callada. Aturdida y ardiente.

La moví y balanceé mis codos cerca de su rostro, sintiendo su agarre en mi camisa perderse y luego sus manos cayeron a mi lado.

-"¿Syaoran?" Su aliento dulce y suave en mi cara, y me gustó. La forma en la que ella decía mi nombre. Sonaba débil y acentuado. De la forma en que me gustaba.

Caí en contra de ella y sonreí. Podía sentir sus músculos aferrándose a mí. Su abdomen tensándose y sus piernas temblando débilmente.

Se agitó debajo de mí por dos segundos, tomé sus manos junto a las mías y las sostuve lejos.

Ella estaba aquí. Finalmente. Justo en frente de mí. Justo como la había imaginado. Hermosa y encantadora. Sus labios rosas a penas abiertos, escondiendo sus dientes perlados.

Me mantuve firme, mi cuerpo en contra del de ella. Sus dedos se movieron ausentemente en los míos, y los sostuve con mayor fuerza.

-"¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?" Su pregunta salió de sus cuerdas vocales, despertándome de mi letargo.

Y la besé de nuevo. Despacio. Severamente. No la dejé moverse. Y ella no se resistió.

Quité los cabellos de su frente y tomé un mechón en particular, respirando su cabello.

-"Nada" Dije después de un rato.

Luego, me percaté de un crucifijo en su cuello. Largo y adornado con lentejuelas azules y cristales blancos. Nunca supe que era cristiana.

Y de nuevo, no sé nada sobre ella.

La habitación lucía oscura y rodeada de desastre y ruidos detrás de la puerta. Era el cuarto de Yamazaki. Lo más cercano que pude encontrar para mantenernos alejados de los demás. Mi cuarto debe estar destrozado para este rato.

La sentí tomar mi camisa por la espalda en intentar sacarla.

Se sentía bien estar así.

No sabía qué decir. Nunca hablaba con chicas. Ellas tampoco hablaban. Pero ahí estaba, esperando a que ella dijera algo.

El blanco de su camisa de mangas casi brillaba, invitándome a quitarla, pero me mantuve firme en su cabello.

He tenido suficiente con pensar en ella todo el maldito día. Soñando como algún perdedor. E iba a terminar con todo esto. Y talvez si me quedara con ella toda la noche, la olvidaría pronto.

Pero no me moví.

No quería hacerlo tampoco.

No pude evitar burlarme ante la expresión facial de ella. Y pensar que al final, ella estaba aquí, junto a mí. Y no tenía que volver a soñar con ella.

-"Esto no es un sueño," Ella repitió, y la halé más cerca de mí. –"Eres real," Dijo sonriendo un poco.

La sostuve por su cuello y le contesté –"Síp… soy real"

Y sus rodillas se juntaron con las mías, y su abrazo sosteniéndome.

Quité su cabello de su rostro y la observé.

Estaba sonriendo.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

-"Soy real" Su voz había dejado un eco en mí, quemándome y congelándome al mismo tiempo.

Me moví, aún más cerca de él y lo rodeé con mi brazo, sus dedos rodaron entre mis cabellos y tuve que sonreír.

No era un sueño.

Toqué su cara, suave.

Él no era un sueño.

Me besó de nuevo, su mano dejando la mía y deteniéndose en mi cintura, y sosteniéndola firmemente.

Él era real.

Real.

Me estaba besando realmente. No más sueños para mí.

Mi cuerpo se sintió débil debajo de él, y estaba perdida en el encanto. Sus labios eran suaves. Exóticos y era como una locura.

Una mano se posó en mi espalda y encontrando mi balance alrededor de él, cerré mis ojos.

Sostuve la parte trasera de su cuello, justo como había querido días antes y recorrí con mis dedos aquellos mechones que lo tapaban. Se sentía suave y podía jurar que sentía sus labios sonreír en contra de los míos.

Mis jeans se sintieron ásperos junto con los de él. Y tuve que abrir mis ojos. Sé que es de mala educación cuando estás besando a alguien, pero tenía que memorizar este momento.

Tenía que hacerlo parecer real.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Y tenía la razón.

Él sonreía.

Mi corazón volaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. La música explosiva, ya no me fastidiaba.

Mientras él estuviera conmigo. Conmigo.

No podría decir que no estaba sorprendida. Pero no quería olvidar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Quería recordar hasta el segundo en el que él respiraba. Cada vez que me bese en el cuello y su abrazo agarrándome aún más fuerte. Incluso cada pequeño suspiro.

No quiero saber por qué está haciendo esto.

No.

Pero le agradecía a Dios, de todas formas.

Quizá esos días de trabajo voluntario en la iglesia estaban siendo pagados de alguna forma. Quizá esos días de babeo constante y esa persecución por él, habían terminado.

Quizá me invitará a salir en este momento. Quizá él diría que no le importaba que todos le dijeran desadaptado, porque a pesar de eso, él todavía querría estar conmigo. Confesaría que no resistía más y quería que lo perdonara por esta con otra chica minutos atrás. Se quitaría ese arete de su oreja y juraría que nunca más tocaría las drogas.

Y después vendría con alguna clase de plan y los dos huiríamos. De mi papá. Y no nos tendríamos que preocupar porque yo me case con algún "respetable" hombre con interés de arqueología.

Compraríamos una casa con el dinero en mi cuenta y Syaoran iría a trabajar a algún lado mientras yo cuidaba la casa. Y luego, un día, compraría un anillo de diamantes, sin decirme, se arrodillaría ante mí, agarraría mi mano suavemente y…

-"¡¡Abre la maldita puerta, Syaoran! ¡Sé que estás ahí!"

La puerta amenazaba con salirse de su lugar, por tantos golpes y por un segundo perdí la pista de lo que sucedía.

Syaoran no se movió y yo tampoco me atreví a hacerlo.

Continuamos en nuestro asunto, pero los golpes seguían llegando.

-"¡Sal de ahí, Syaoran! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy cansado y Chiharu me está asfixiando aquí!" Y luego llegaron las patadas.

Pude oír la retahíla de maldiciones en mi cabello, y luego él estaba levantado. El frío casi chocándome.

Él no miró hacia atrás, y me acosté en la cama. Confundida. Un poco herida.

No encendió las luces. No. No miró hacia atrás tampoco. Abrió la puerta y antes de que lo supiera, estaba cerrada con un portazo. Y estaba en la oscuridad de nuevo. La voz de afuera no gritaba ya, y esperé.

Esperé.

Y esperé.

Pero él no vino. Él nunca vino.

El frío de la noche parecía lanzarse encima de mí. Me estremecí entre mis mangas, y saqué mis cabellos de mi cara. ¿No hacía calor hace unos minutos?

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido e ir recorriendo despacio y lentamente. Pude oír autos. Podía escuchar la música que cambiaba. Podía escuchar golpes afuera de la puerta.

Me mantuve firme en este desastre. Y esperé. El no me dejaría aquí... ¿verdad?

Mis ojos de repente escanearon la cama y me acerqué la almohada, solo por si mis ojos me fallaron.

Al menos pudo haber dicho 'perdón' y pedido que me vaya del cuarto.

Al menos pudo haber girado, dicho adiós y sonreído.

Al menos pudo haber dicho que me quería ver de nuevo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sus amigos probablemente entrarían en cualquier momento.

Riéndose.

Señalándome y riéndose. Toda la escuela lo sabría para mañana. Que había besado a un 'desadaptado'. Tomoyo y Rika dejarían de hablarme. Dudo que Eriol y Van si quiera me miren.

Y él probablemente verá todo eso. Y luego me dejará ahí, sola, marchándose con una chica al salón de materiales.

Mi espina dorsal se dio por vencida y salí de la cama, pateando las sábanas con rabia.

¡Maldito sea! Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas sin consultarme. Se sentían como fuego.

Avancé y las saqué de mis mejillas. Mi cara estaba caliente. ¿Estaba ardiendo?

Agarré mi cabeza y avancé a la puerta.

¿Me había usado?

¿Se había burlado de mí?

¿Dónde estaba el tipo que había tocado la puerta?

Abrí la puerta y por un segundo fui cegada por las potentes luces y el ruido.

Casi me arrastré a mí misma. Casi choco a una pareja que se besaba. Y miré a mí alrededor.

No podía ver a nadie particularmente interesado en abrir la puerta. No podía ver a Syaoran. ¿Estaba él en otro cuarto con otra chica?

Lo juro. Creo que casi me desmayo en ese momento. Mis rodillas se sentían débiles y me obligué a avanzar.

Me alejé de cinco tipos borrachos, el ruido de la música no permitiendo que escuchara mis propios pensamientos.

Creo que estaba llorando de nuevo, porque sentí algo mojado en mis mejillas. Pero las volví a alejar con el dorso de mi mano.

Encontré la puerta. Bloqueada por gente que se besaba. Los hice a un lado, y la atravesé.

Mis ojos se pusieron borrosos de nuevo, así que me aferré a la pared.

Maldecía mientras mis botas se tropezaron con más latas de cerveza. No había nadie a fuera, así que pateé las latas y corriendo ante la vista del ascensor.

Tenía que ir a casa. Ahora.

Casa.

Y recostarme en mi cama, y llorar hasta que mis ojos no dieran más.

Golpeé el botón con mi puño, mi aliento algo corto, y las lágrimas casi resbalando. Mi garganta estaba atascada y se sentía seca. Muy seca. Como si alguien me hubiera rellenado la boca con algodón.

Sabía que estaba a punto de volver a llorar. Lo sabía. Y no quería que nadie me viera. Incluso si todos estaban borrachos.

Pateé la puerta de metal cuando no se abrió. Seguí pateando, dejando que mis botas se chocaran con el metal, sin piedad.

Grité un poco, no creo que nadie me escuchó por el volumen de la música. Estrellé mi puño contra el botón de nuevo.

-"¡Ábrete maldita sea!" Pateé de nuevo, y esta vez pude sentir que mis ojos estaban listos para dejar escapar mis lágrimas.

¿Por qué era tan estúpida para confiar en las personas?

¿Por qué no había sabido que este chico encajaba perfectamente en la definición de 'patán'? Hasta Meiling me había advertido sobre él. Pero no. ¿No podía resistirlo, verdad?

Siempre he sido la del tipo que lucha por lo que quiere. Pero ya no puedo más.

Pero aquí estaba yo, tratando que el maldito ascensor se abriera y tratando de mantener mi equilibrio.

¿Por qué no había escuchado? Papá me había dicho que me aleje de chicos como Syaoran, justo esta mañana. De los chicos descarriados, que les valía un carajo lo que hacían.

Debí haberme conformado con lo que tenía. Como Van. Él me quería. Pero, tenía que rechazarlo e ir por su polo opuesto. Syaoran.

¿Por qué no me quedé en casa y terminé de ver la pelea de Kero y Touya?

No era que Syaoran me gustara _tanto._ Digo, estaba obsesionada. Pero tengo límites, ¿saben?

Había un límite para todo, e incluso para esto. ¿Aquí es donde todo termina?

¿Antes de haber empezado?

¿Es así como siempre tiene que ser? Había sido lo mismo en Tokio. Eriol era un ejemplo. ¿Podía esperar algo diferente en Syaoran cuando me acabó de dejar?

No.

Sé que siempre he sido estúpida y una idiota cuando se trata de chicos. Pero, ¿Cómo pude haber creído que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

¿Tan ciega, cómo?

Le di otra patada a la puerta. Esta vez una más débil.

Ni siquiera una maldita puerta me escuchaba. ¿Quién lo haría?

-"Ábrete" Podía sentir mis hombros sacudirse, y pude sentir mi pecho saltar con el ritmo de mis lágrimas.

Fui tan estúpida.

Tan loca cuando se trata de chicos.

Ni siquiera tenía los anzuelos adecuados para atrapar buenos peces. Esta vez fui en contra de todos, y de todo y me enamoré de un chico malo.

Un chico muy malo.

Un chico al que me le entregaría a los primeros diez minutos. ¿Era tan patética?

Pateé la puerta con toda la ira contenida en mí, sintiéndome sola y rechazada.

¿A quién estaba intentando engañar?

Era patética.

-"Patética" Le grité a la puerta, dándole una última patada.

-"Sabes. No importa si eres fortachona, esa puerta no se abre para nadie"

Me giré, mi furia gritándole a quien había osado interrumpirme.

-"¡Diablos! ¿¿Se ve que me importa? ¡¡¡Se puede largar al infierno y pudrirse junto contigo!"

Talvez no debí haber empujado al chico de sus hombros. Talvez no debía haber agarrado su camiseta.

-"Si no quiere abrir, ¡haré que abra! Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, ¿entiendes? ¡Puedo quemarla! ¡Puedo estrangularla! ¡Puedo patearla! La puedo convertir en un cerdo, ¡Y mandarla a volar! ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la regalada gana! ¿¿Así que por qué no eres un buen niño y regresas a la cama, uh?"

Lo presioné contra la pared, su camisa atrapada en mis puños, mi aliento luchando con mis impulsos. Por un segundo, casi caí. Por un segundo, pude haber llorado en él.

Pero luego miré hacia arriba.

Tenía que hacerlo.

-"Bien" se rió -"Seré un buen niño e iré a la cama. ¿Vas a venir conmigo o qué?"

No sé cómo no había reconocido su voz antes. No sé cómo tuve la fuerza de empujar a alguien como él.

Él no lucía sorprendido.

No.

Sólo me sostenía con fuerza. ¿No me había dejado por alguna chica más linda?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

El momento en el que me miró, no parpadeó.

Sus maldiciones se detuvieron ahí, y se congeló. Fue casi gracioso. Su cara lucía sorprendida y podía ver sus ojos algo rojos, ¿había estado llorando?

-"¿Qué?" Logré hablar, agarrándola de la cintura, pegándola a mí -"¿Es eso un sí?"

Su expresión lucía confundida. Tensa. Y antes de que lo supiera, se estaba alejando de mí. Algo que no estaba esperando.

Se volteó lentamente, y golpeó de nuevo el botón del ascensor.

-"Está dañado, si quieres saber. Está atascado en el segundo piso"

Su movimiento se detuvo, y tomó la oportunidad para mirarme sobre su hombro -"Ya sabía"

-"Claro que sí"

Y con eso se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-"¡Oye!"

No podía dejarla ir. No. Así que corrí detrás de ella. Avanzando dos escalones al mismo tiempo.

Nunca dejaba ir a una chica, cuando ya la tenía.

Especialmente no ésta.

Amaba el olor de su cabello. Como rosas.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

¡No podía creerlo!

Juro ante Cristo, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero estaba corriendo. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

No creo que podría soportar ver su cara una vez más.

Guapo. Con ojos hermosos.

No. Tenía que salir de aquí. Incluso si eso significaba que tenía que caminar sola a mi casa a la mitad de la noche.

-"¿¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Espera!" Podía escuchar sus gritos desde atrás mío, pero no me detuve.

-"¡Perra!"

Él estaba cerca, pero pretendí no escucharlo. Actué normal, y dije que era el tiempo de que regresara a casa. Sólo pretendí que nada pasó. Pretendí que todo estaba bien, y estas lágrimas que se resbalaban por mis mejillas eran solo partículas de un holograma. Era sólo agua.

Las saqué de ahí el momento en que volteé.

Creo que él las vio. Creo que vio mi cara. Porque sus dedos estaban alrededor de mi codo, acercándome a él. Duro y dolorosamente.

Traté de alejarme, pero me sostuvo firme. Y terriblemente cerca.

No podía decir nada. No podía gritarle. No podía aruñarlo en la cara o patearlo donde en verdad le doliera.

-"¿¿Quieres explicarte?" Me tenía atrapada contra las paredes de las escaleras, su cara solo a centímetros de la mía. -"No hay perro tras de ti. Así que tienes que cortarla con la carrera"

Alejé mi mirada. Mi corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y mis labios succionando aire. Podía sentir su cabello acariciarme en la cara, sus brazos firmes contra los míos, y su suave respirar. No lo miré. No podía. Estaba temblando.

-"¿Qué te tiene tan jodida?" Estaba tan cerca. Demasiado cerca. -"¿Eh?"

-"Tú" Susurré sin ser capaz de seguir en esta proximidad que me volvía loca, y tenerlo ahí, tocándome. ¿Por qué actuaba como si no supiera nada?

-"¡Tú!" Me recosté en la pared, pero no me dejó ir.

Creo que me escuchó porque no dijo nada después de eso. Creo que no esperaba que lo hiciera. Probablemente pensó que yo era otra de esas zorras que iban y venían.

Entonces, ¿por qué corrió tras de mí?

¿No había terminado conmigo?

Podía escucharlo reír en mi oído. Sus labios rozando mi cuello, su mejilla inclinada contra la mía. -"Perra" Su voz era tranquila y armoniosa.

Sacudí mi cabeza pero no me dejó ir. -"Jódete"

Y luego besó mi mejilla.

Y mi mentón.

-"Me gustan las perras"

No podía entender qué me estaba diciendo. No podía.

Lo miré por unos segundos. Gruñendo. -"¿Entonces por qué me dejaste?" la pregunta había sonado algo extraña incluso hasta para mis propios oídos. Infantil. Pero, ahí. Le pregunté. Y finalmente alejé mi paciencia y dejé que la vergüenza cayera sobre mí.

Syaoran se rió de nuevo, sus labios rozando la punta de los míos, su mano en mi cabello.

-"Oye. Yo no te dejé. Tú huiste"

De repente eso captó mi atención. -"¿Qué?" Me congelé, mi quijada recurriendo a la poca energía que me quedaba.

-"¿YO huí? _¿Yo_?" Estaba perdida en esas palabras, -"¿Estás _loco?_ Si te golpeaste en la cabeza, déjame cavar en tu podrida memoria. _Tú _ te alejaste. _Tú _ te levantaste y te fuiste. En conclusión, ¡_tú _huiste! ¿Estamos en el mismo plano ahora?"

Se alejó un poco -"Espera un segundo. ¿Te enojaste por eso?" Empezó a reír -"¿Que yo me fui?"

Lo miré, agarrándome de su camisa, tratando de alejarlo -"Necesito llegar a casa. Así que si me dejas ir, estaría bien" Talvez un cambio de tema nos haría bien.

Rodó sus ojos. -"¿No se pasó ya la hora de llegar a casa?"

No vi sus ojos.

-"¿Qué tal si regresamos y hablamos?" Syaoran intentó.

Lo volví a alejar -"No" Dije firme -"Me voy a casa"

-"¿Casa?" Se rió de nuevo, -"Está bien" Dejó salir un quejido, su cabeza presionada contra la mía -"Escucha esto entonces" Nuestras narices se tropezaron mientras él seguía hablando, -"No huí de ti. Todo está en tu pequeña cabeza"

Genial.

Como si esperaba a que creyera en eso.

-"A mis compañeros no les gusta que me acueste con una cualquiera en sus cuartos. Me pagan la renta. No es al revés. Así que tengo que mantenerlo así si quiero que me paguen"

Gruñí. Incluso me reí un poco, y me alejé con más fuerza de él, corriendo por las escaleras antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de agarrarme de nuevo. Yo no era una cualquiera.

Los chicos me decían otra clase de insultos... pero nunca... cualquiera. Nunca.

-"¿A dónde vas?" su voz era baja.

No giré para verlo -"A casa. Pero dile a Meiling que gracias por su invitación" No vi su cara oscurecerse. No vi su mirada -"Me divertí. Mucho"

Me mantuve calmada.

Calmada.

Con mis rodillas temblando.

Esta vez... yo me alejaba de él. De un chico por el que estaba loca. ¿Sería que la locura se estaba alejando de mí? ¿Ahora que sabía algo más de él?

-"No fue Meiling, ¿sabes?" Podía escucharlo murmurando, el momento en el que alcancé el último escalón.

-"¿Qué?" Me detuve por unos segundos, esperando a que dijera algo más.

Él ya no estaba sonriendo. No. No se había movido una pulgada de donde lo dejé. -"¿Crees que ella te quería aquí?"

Me fruncí, claramente confundida -"¿Qué venga de nuevo?"

Lucía exactamente como la primera vez en la que lo había visto, el primer día de escuela. Camiseta negra. Jeans rotos y su cabello alborotado con su pequeño arete atrapando la luz del foco.

Justo de la forma en la que lo quería.

-"Fue mi idea" Su voz era quieta, -"¿Crees que Meiling tendría el coraje?"

Me quedé quieta, sin poder entender lo que él me decía.

-"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Me dio una larga mirada y luego bajó las escaleras, ni siquiera mirando en mi dirección.

-"Vamos" Antes de que los supiera, pasó a mi lado, sus manos clavadas en sus bolsillos, abrió la puerta y salió.

Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, corrí tras él.

-"¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunté mientras avanzábamos al parqueadero.

-"Te voy a llevar"

Me congelé en mis pasos, sacudiendo mi cabeza -"No gracias, pero prefiero caminar"

Instantáneamente me mandó una mirada molesta y encendió una alarma potente de su celular. -"Si quieres ser violada, ¿por qué no hacerlo un poco más obvio?" Y apagó la alarma. Creo que ésa era la forma de hacer un chiste. O talvez sarcasmo.

Mordí mi lengua, sintiéndome avergonzada y molesta. ¿Cómo podía hablarme de algo así? -"¡Cállate!" Mi aguda lengua volvió al ataque -"¡No voy a ser violada! Puedo cuidarme a mí misma. No necesito que me digas-"

-"¿Por qué no lo guardas para tu boda? No tengo tiempo para escuchar tanta mierda" Y de repente estaba agarrándome y arrastrándome hacia su auto.

-"¿Qué diablos significa eso?" Grité todo el rato, -"¡No voy a decir algo así en mi boda!"

-"Corta tu mierda, perra" Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de mirar atrás para dar de reversa.

Y aquí estaba, ya planeando nuestra boda. Idiota. Claro que sabe cómo matar el sueño de una chica.

No hablamos ni una sola palabra hasta el momento en el que llegamos a mi calle. El calor parecía haberse apagado y tenía un presentimiento sobre esto.

Talvez no debí haberle dicho todo eso. Talvez debí haberme quedado en aquella cama por todas las horas del mundo. Quizás él decía la verdad y no me había abandonado.

Pero ya era tarde.

-"Puedes parar aquí" Le indiqué que me dejara ante un edificio blanco.

-"Esta no es tu casa"

Quise no mirarlo -"Si de verdad tienes que enterarte, me escapé. No puedo golpear la puerta y esperar a ser permitida a ir a la cama"

No dijo nada más, y parqueó el auto justo en la curva y el silenció nos consumió.

Había sido lo suficientemente caballero para darme un aventón. Y debía decirle aunque sea gracias. O un perdón por haber pateado la puerta de su ascensor.

-"Um..." Empecé nerviosa -"Gracias por el viaje" le di una risa sarcástica -"Y gracias a ti, por lo menos no fui violada"

En ese minuto, talvez no sonó como un buen chiste, pero por lo menos lo que pudo haber hecho era mostrar una pequeñísima sonrisa, aliviando la tensión entre nosotros.

Pero en vez de ello, tenía una extraña mirada en su cara. Casi podía escucharlo decir 'Sal de aquí agria-a. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus chistes sin gracia'

Debía estar molesta con él. Pero ya no lo estaba.

Debía estar saliendo y tirándole la puerta en la cara. Pero no lo hice.

Estaba tartamudeando. Sintiéndome con náusea, y teniendo todos los síntomas que indican que estás cerca de alguien con el que estás perdidamente enamorada.

Alcancé la puerta. Abatida. Y molesta conmigo misma. Siempre iba por los chicos equivocados. O eran muy rudos o jugaban conmigo como Kero lo hacía con su muñeca de trapo.

Pero antes de que fuera llevada muy lejos con mis pensamientos, lo sentí acariciarme en la muñeca.

-"Sakura. No te pedí que te fueras" El momento que me volteé miré sus ojos brillar en la luz, y sus dedos entrelazaron con los míos. Despacio. Silencioso. Y delicadamente.

No me moví ni un centímetro.

Había decido que le preguntaría a qué se refería con eso de 'su idea'.

Pero no tuve la oportunidad. Casi no podía abrir mi boca.

Y supongo que era el tipo de chico que iba directo al grano, porque me acercó, y me besó de nuevo.

No. Creo que nunca me cansaré de besarlo. Nunca.

Me acercó aún más, y traté de no mostrar cuan sorprendida estaba. Regresé a mi consciencia después de un rato, debatiéndome sobre corresponderle o no.

-"¿Qué querías decir con que fue tu idea?"

Apegó su barbilla a la mía -"Quería...quería que vinieras" Me besó esta vez, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza -"Meiling no tuvo nada que ver con esto"

Estaba impresionada.

Más que impresionada -"¿Quiere decir que...?"

Dio un pequeño suspiro, y sus dedos viajaron a mi nuca -"Vaya. Hablas bastante" Y sin reconocer mi gruñido, me atrapó en otro beso.

Nos separamos después de unos segundos y un mareo me golpeó cuando soltó mi mano.

Miré hacia todos lados, y estiré mi blusa. Diablos, estaba nerviosa.

-"Um... m-mejor me voy"

Y antes de que pudiera resistirlo, salí abriendo la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí.

Syaoran no desperdició tiempo y encendió el motor.

Me dio una última mirada y se fue. El fuerte ruido de las llantas estremeciendo a la silenciosa calle.

Miré hacia todos lados discretamente. ¿Nadie escucharía eso a mitad de la noche, verdad?

Sonreí abiertamente y comencé a caminar.

Me paré erguida y algo molesta.

Di una pequeña risa, y me sacudí un poco. Sacándome los zapatos, trepé el árbol junto a mi ventana. Podía ver que la ventana no se había cerrado del todo, y di un suspiro de alivio.

No me molestaba si alguien me veía entrando a mi propia casa por la ventana. No me importaba si llamaban a la policía.

Porque estaba en la nube 9.

Ahora, si Kero no ladraba muy fuerte, sospecho que pasaría la noche sin muchos problemas.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No sé por qué, pero a penas llegué al departamento, me encerré en mi cuarto, después de sacar a Shiroi y una tipa medio desnuda.

Me había divertido. Pero no lo suficiente. Ni siquiera cerca de lo suficiente.

No había planeado en dejar ir a Sakura tan pronto. Y no había planeado que ese hecho me dejaría frustrado.

Se suponía, que ya para ahora, la debería haber olvidado.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Ella no estaba y yo la quería aquí, conmigo.

-"¡Diablos!" La pared parecía que no le afectaban mis golpes, así que tuve que arrastrarme a la cama.

Ella era rara. Pero me gustaba lo raro. Me gustaban las estúpidas y locas chicas.

Se había enfadado porque me había ido a hablar con Yamazaki. Pensando que la había dejado.

Vaya.

Eso era loco.

De hecho, se sentía bien. Podía decirse de ello, que ella me deseaba. Heh. Como diablos que me deseaba.

Era alocada para ser una 'buenita'. Con todos los golpes que Harotori recibió de ella, no estaría sorprendido si la ataca algún rato.

Ha sido muy diferente a la Sakura que yo conocía. No creo que la recordaba siendo así en la escuela. Pero después de todo, no la conozco.

Me gustaba.

¿Por qué me gustaba? No lo sabía.

Casi nunca me gustaban las chicas. Sólo era un pasatiempo. Y estaban fuera de mi vida.

Pero ella es...rara.

Aunque no me sorprendería que se lo contara a alguien. Síp. Chicas como ella siempre me metían en problemas.

Mandan a sus 'hombres' para que me golpeen.

Jeez.

No sé cuan hombre será Hiiragizawa, pero de algo que estaba seguro era que él es patético.

Pero desde que tiene su propia chica, no creo que le importe si le hacía un 'préstamo'.

Nadie se enteraría. No.

No creo que ella diga algo.

Era un poco despistada. Un poco tonta. Un poco perra.

Pero después de todo, siempre me han gustado las chicas que pueden darle un golpe a los tarados.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tomoyo no ha parado de hablar sobre cómo su cita había sido. Con Eriol claro. Todos solos, paseando en su auto. Y sigue, y sigue.

Continuó enfatizando cada punto, donde la vieja yo ya hubiera explotado.

Pero nop.

Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de que a mí me valía un comino qué hicieron.

No me importaba su tan llamada 'relación', o lo que hacían.

Me valía mierda Eriol.

Podía pedirle que se casaran, porque no había forma de que me importara. Ni tampoco que tuvieran una noche tan explosiva como yo la tuve.

No.

Nunca.

Pude haber explotado. Y pude haber comenzado a contarle todo sobre anoche. Pero Tomoyo no necesitaba saber.

Era el receso, y ella me había arrastrado en su dirección para contarme su historia.

Eriol había estado cerca, mirándome. Y luego se había ido para reunirse con el grupo de soccer.

No podía evitarlo. Mi sonrisa era amplia. Salud para ti, Sr. Asno, porque no hay forma en la que me veas celosa de tus encantos baratos. El perdedor todavía no lo entendía.

Sus encantos estaban volviéndose viejos, los cuales eran de segunda mano.

Van no ha conversado conmigo. Ni siquiera un pequeño 'hola'. No me sorprende. No soporta verme a la cara después de ese 'casi-rechazo' que le di ayer.

Síp. Él era historia.

Además, seguramente pronto me olvidará.

Los chicos no se quedan solos después que alguien como yo les gusta.

Pero tampoco había visto a Syaoran por aquí.

¿Talvez no quería hablarme?

¿Talvez no podía enfrentarme?

De alguna manera, no creo que esto sea así, porque anoche se había comportado diferente. No habíamos discutido (mucho) y no me había cobrado por patear su ascensor.

Incluso después de que me volví loca y retrasada, él había corrido atrás de mí.

Y él no hubiera hecho eso, si yo no le gustara.

-"Y luego conocí a su mamá. ¡No puedo creer cuan chévere es!" Continuó contándome, mientras yo jugaba con mi ensalada. (N/T No estoy muy segura si lo dije bien, chévere significa 'cool', increíble, etc. Es una jerga)

Rika tomaba su jugo, su expresión igual de aburrida que la mía, y Van se sentaba lo más alejado posible de mí, ni siquiera molestándose en lucir como si escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban en mí. Fruncido. Y definitivamente me asustaba.

Pero gracias a Dios, Eriol decidió aparecerse en ese momento, callando a Tomoyo con un beso y sentándose a su lado. -"Hola baby"

Rika y yo suspiramos en unísono, rompiendo la húmeda atmósfera, cuando los dos recibieron un 'Consíganse un maldito cuarto' de Van.

Inmediatamente se metieron en una discusión, mientras Tomoyo me preguntó -"Chica. ¿Qué le hiciste? Ni si quiera te habla" susurró detrás de su mano, con Rika asintiendo.

-"Incluso rechazó a esta chica que lo invitó a salir después de los anuncios"

No sabía qué decir, porque solo mantuve mi boca cerrada, y alejé mi mirada antes de que pudieran decir algo más.

-"¡Sakura!" Rika me dijo -"Nunca sabrás cómo es él si siempre le dices que no"

Genial. Lo hacían sonar como un bikini en la tienda de surf.

-"Sí" Tomoyo se metió -"Lo puedes dejar después de una semana. No va estar interesado en ti, después de eso"

Genial. Ahora me hacían sonar como un bikini de polka con puntos.

Ah, al diablo con los bikinis.

Agarrando mis libros, me levanté de improviso -"Uh... Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Los veo... luego"

Rika miró hacia el reloj de Van -"La campana va sonar dentro de unos minutos, ¿Para qué molestarse?"

Usando una sonrisa nerviosa, -"Tengo que conseguir este libro para Historia. Tengo esta estúpida tarea y yo-" pero corté mi frase al percatarme que Van tomaba Historia también.

Oh. Diablos. Pero tenía que salir de aquí, antes de que Tomoyo hablara de la sensualidad de Van.

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz sólo con Eriol?

Desgraciadamente, no me había alejado demasiado cuando escuché mi nombre. Era un chico.

Dios. Oh Dios. Hablando del diablo.

Van estaba acercándose a mí, y mi piel se erizaba a cada paso que avanzaba.

-"Pensé que debía ayudarte con tu Historia" estaba sonriendo -"De lo que sea que se trate"

Parecía haberme atrapado en mi mentira, pero ya no importaba.

-"Mira. Van yo no-"

-"Ya sé. Y no me importa" Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar con mi disculpa -"Ya sé que tienes un novio en Tokio, pero no me importa. Ryoga o cualquiera que sea su nombre. Al diablo con él" Estaba tan cerca de mí.

¿Ryoga?

-"Tienes que salir conmigo. No es como que él se va enterar, tampoco. Y tú... tú me gustas"

Pero antes que lo supiera, sus dedos estaban acariciando mi nuca, y me percaté que comenzaba a acercarse.

Si un quejido, y me alejé, instantáneamente, y me reí un poco. Tan forzado y fingido como siempre. Sentí como un perfecto deja vú, excepto que esta vez era Van en vez de Eriol.

-"Van. Yo... uh... esto no está bien"

-"¿Por qué no?" Dijo peligrosamente cerca -"Me gustas. Y sé que yo te gusto"

Era un poco gracioso cómo podía admitir aquello tan libremente, y cómo yo había estado esperando que Syaoran me dijera lo mismo.

-"Mira, Van. Yo-"

-"Puedo hacer que te guste"

-"Oye. No-"

-"Olvídate de Ryoga. ¡Tiene que ser un perdedor de todos modos!" Su cara estaba encima de la mía, y podía sentir señales de alerta desde mi espalda.

Me alejé por instinto. -"Van. Por favor. Me estás asustando"

Su sonrisa lucía loca -"Ajá"

-"Es en serio. Y hay gente mirándonos" Miré alrededor, y vi que algunos me sonreían.

-"Bien por ellos" Volvió a la mirada coqueta, y pasó sus dedos por mi frente -"Pero tengo algo que hacer"

Lo juro. Estoy segura que me vio suspirar en alivio.

-"Ya rompe con él" Tomó unos cuantos pasos atrás -"Va a ser más fácil para ti"

Mis palabras estaban bloqueadas, y no tuve la fuerza para decir nada.

Y se alejó.

Dejándome asustada y llena de sangré fría.

¡Argh! Ese idiota. Primero se confesa, y luego ¿escapa?

El corredor estaba vacío para entonces. Los únicos chicos que quedaban entraron a la cafetería, y todo se sintió raro.

Alejando mis pensamientos, avancé por el corredor. Mis pasos sonando y mi sudor seco despareciendo.

Las cosas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos después de eso.

Por de repente estaba en frente mío, Syaoran. Gruñendo. Su cara oscura, y su quijada ajustada.

Sus manos me agarraron y me llevaron a un salón cercano. Tirando la puerta, fue aprisionada contra ella, y su frente fue chocada contra la mía, fuertemente.

-"¿Un amigo cercano?" Su voz vino algo ruda y fuerte.

Sabía que estaba hablando sobre Van, y en un segundo supe que nos había visto.

Creo que perdí todo mi color.

-"Sólo...un amigo" Tragué mientras él caía en mí, sus dedos fríos atando a los míos.

-"Mentira" Sus labios acariciaron mi cara.

Y luego me besó.

Furiosamente.

Agresivamente.

Rudamente.

No dejó ir a mi mano, y sus besos se movieron hacia mi cuello, su voz profunda en susurros.

-"No lo golpeaste" Me volvió a presionar contra la puerta.

-"¡No hiciste nada!" Había vuelto a abrir mi boca, y su fuerza me pudo haber doblegado, así que me aferré a la puerta. Confundida. Avergonzada. Y feliz al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Pero sabía que estaba furioso.

**Shinsei Kokoro **

**Notas de Traductora: **

¡¡¡YUPI! Oh my Gosh! Este capi y el siguiente son mis favoritos (sin contar al último que a pesar que tiene drama, es increíble!) Muchas gracias por todo el increíble apoyo que he obtenido por parte de ustedes chicos! GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!

Sin ustedes, no tendría sentido traducir y hacer este gran esfuerzo, de verdad, los aprecio mucho.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: (Estas fueron las personas que me dejaron review en el capítulo pasado)**

Sakura Ikag, Yanel, megumi-chan, Aneth (Como siempre, fiel lectora, ¡muchas gracias!), anonimooos, Naguchan, Gabyhatt, Beautiful-night, Naoko Sakuma, Tsuki-Li Uchiha.

**Si te gustó la traducción, el capítulo o lo que sea, y quieres que continúe con la traducción, por favor deja un review. **

Sakki Chan

PD: (Y un pequeño avance para que se queden picados, je, je, je. ¡No se preocupen! Ya tengo listos los capis hasta el trece, así que esperen las actualizaciones)

-------

_No creo que siquiera estaba pensando en el momento en que los vi así. El idota y ella. Estaba supuesto que me encontraría con la banda en el patio trasero, pero el momento en que la vi, ella era la única en mi mente. _

_Estaban...cerca. Demasiado cerca. _

_Y me tenía como loco. No lo había pateado como lo había hecho con Harotori. Ella no había dicho nada. Ni una maldita palabra. En vez de ello, sólo se quedó ahí, luciendo patética y dejándola que la toque así. Era asqueroso. _

_No podía permitir que ella me hiciera esto. _

_No podía permitir que fuera coqueteando con unos malditos perdedores cuando ella me tenía a mí. _

_Pero aquí estaba, justo en frente de mí. _

_La besé. Sus labios casi tocaban los míos. Se sentía débil, así que la dejé ir. Estaba perdiendo mi mente, y mis manos se sentían fuera de control. _

_-"¿Para qué-qué fue eso?" Tragó fuerte, intentando atrapar un nivel normal de respiración. _

_No sabía qué decir. Se levantó cuidadosamente, agarrándose como soporte del pomo de la puerta y agarró sus libros al mis tiempo. Y la miré. _

_No tenía una respuesta que le podía dar abiertamente. Diablos, difícilmente un respuesta. _

_Estaba celoso. _

_Terriblemente celoso. _

_Y desde que era hombre suficiente como para admitir eso ante mí mismo, no había forma en que ella sacara eso de mí. _

-----

**¿Les gustó? ¡Pues dejen review con sus opiniones! **

Besitos,

Sakki


	11. Locked

**Notas de Autora: **Quiero agradecer a todos quienes han fomentado mi trabajo, y quienes han esperado pacientemente. Muchísimas gracias por los fabulosos reviews, les estoy extremamente agradecida.

**Título –** Head Over Heels

**Autor –** Shinsei Kokoro

**Traductor-**Sakki Chan

**Capítulo – **11** –** Locked

**Beta–** Amai Okashi

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No creo que siquiera estaba pensando en el momento en que los vi así. El idota y ella. Estaba supuesto que me encontraría con la banda en el patio trasero, pero el momento en que la vi, ella era la única en mi mente.

Estaban...cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Y me tenía como loco. No lo había pateado como lo había hecho con Harotori. Ella no había dicho nada. Ni una maldita palabra. En vez de ello, sólo se quedó ahí, luciendo patética y dejando que la toque así. Era asqueroso.

Y el momento en el que él se alejó, la saqué de ahí, todos los pensamientos de Shiroi besando a Meiling, olvidados. Esto era importante.

No podía permitir que ella me hiciera esto.

No podía permitir que fuera coqueteando con unos malditos perdedores cuando ella… me tenía a _mí. _

Pero aquí estaba, justo en frente de mí.

Sus manos se agarraban en mi camiseta.

Sus dedos resbalándose entre los míos y su piel era la misma que recordaba de ayer. Lisa y suave.

No había dejado que hable en un rato; sabía que la campana sonaría en unos cuantos minutos y la puerta también se abriría.

La agarré de la nuca, donde el idiota la había tocado, me acerqué a ella y olfateé un poco en aquel lugar.

Sí. Todavía olía igual, aunque era un poco más tenue hoy.

Rosas.

La besé. Sus labios casi tocaban los míos. Se sentía débil, así que la dejé ir. Estaba perdiendo mi mente, y mis manos se sentían fuera de control.

Luego comenzó a luchar por respirar. Podía sentir que estaba a punto de caerse, pero no la sostuve. Así que el momento en el que me alejé, ella se soportó de la puerta. Sus hombros pesados y su respiración agitada.

La miré desde donde estaba, ella no se atrevía a mirarme, y su cara era algo sombría.

Mis manos estaban temblando un poco.

-"¿Para qué-qué fue eso?" Tragó fuerte, intentando atrapar un nivel normal de respiración.

No sabía qué decir. Se levantó cuidadosamente, agarrándose como soporte del pomo de la puerta y agarró sus libros al mis tiempo. Y la miré.

No tenía una respuesta que le podía dar abiertamente. Diablos, difícilmente un respuesta.

Estaba celoso.

Terriblemente celoso.

Y desde que era hombre suficiente como para admitir eso ante mí mismo, no había forma en que ella sacara eso de mí.

Pero aparentemente, ella no había estado esperando una respuesta. No se había puesto roja como yo esperaba y me miraba mientras se fruncía.

Sus ojos verdes parpadeando. Sus labios estaban rojos y un poco separados, revelando un poco de su perfecta dentadura.

Su falda se había subido un poco y había inconscientemente empezado a bajarla. Sus zapatos deportivos no combinaban con su ropa y el lazo de su cabello se había desatado, dejándolo caer libremente sobre su hombro.

Lucía pequeña. Comparada conmigo, claro. Sosteniendo esos libros así, su cara lucía confundida y perdida.

Y me miró. Sólo me miró.

Diablos.

La deseaba. Sólo para mí.

No podía alejar mis manos de ella. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía. No podía.

Me recosté en ella de nuevo, ella volvió a aferrarse a la puerta, mirándome un poco ansiosa.

-"Después de la escuela" La besé de nuevo, sintiendo uno de sus libros golpearme en las costillas -"Patio trasero. Te espero ahí"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No esperó a decir nada más. Porque antes de que lo supiera, se alejó de mí, y salió por la puerta. Juro que él pudo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

¿Patio trasero? ¿Después de la escuela?

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Quería decir que quería encontrarme allá?

Mi cerebro se vació totalmente, y me mareé un poco. ¿Quería verme de nuevo? ¿Quería decir que me estaba invitando a salir?

No creo que pude moverme. No creo que pude sentir sangre en alguna de mis venas.

Pero entonces la puerta fue empujada y me hizo saltar.

¿La campana había sonado?

Mis pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando tres chicas entraron, pero en vez de sentarse en sus puestos me miraron.

-"¿Estaba aquí ese idiota?" Una de ellas escaneó el salón y todas regresaron a mí con sus miradas.

Pude haber colapsado en ese momento, pero sólo moví mi cabeza, desesperadamente tratando de convencerlas. -"Dios no. ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que estaría aquí con él, en el mismo cuarto? Tienen que estar locas"

No esperé por sus respuestas, sus expresiones faciales eran suficientes para salir por la puerta. Eran novatas. Y estaba esperando que me creyeran

Tenían que estar convencidas.

Suspiré en alivio y cansancio. Había estado cerca. Si se iba un segundo más tarde, solo Dios sabe qué hubiera sucedido.

Toqué mis labios. Él me había hablado. Él había agarrado mis manos. Él me había besado. Mi boca ardía un poco, pero creo que está bien.

Ignoré las miradas raras de un montón de chicos que pasaban. Nadie necesitaba saber de esto.

Nadie.

Porque por primera vez en mi vida, todo estaba saliendo de la forma en la que quiero.

Me sentí más que aliviada en el resto de clases. Dudo que alguien pueda quitarme este mareo que tengo. Alguien que me pudiera bajar de mi trapecio...Diablos, ¿en qué había estado pensando?

Química era la última clase del día, y de repente sentí una ola de náusea ahogarme, el momento en que atravesé la puerta.

Ambos de los diablos estaban sentados juntos.

Ambos riendo.

Ambos poniéndome nerviosa.

Malditos.

A Eriol no parecía molestarle que Tomoyo jugara con sus dedos. Detrás de ellos, Van se acercó a mí con todo y asiento.

No lo miré. Traté de ni siquiera mirar hacia su dirección.

-"¿Estás bien?" Su voz hormigueó en mi oído y logré solo asentir. No quería que tenga una mala impresión de las cosas. Nunca quise la tuviera. No quería alentarlo.

-"Oye" Tomoyo se volteó y ahora me miraba discretamente mientras la profesora cambiaba la ecuación -"Vamos a ir a ese nuevo club en el centro. ¿Quieres venir?"

No me tomó ni un segundo sacar mi respuesta/excusa. -"No puedo. Voy a tener una cena con mi mamá hoy. La he retrasado por semanas"

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa -"¿Al fin te está convenciendo, eh?"

Gruñí -"Difícilmente. Su esposo también va a estar ahí"

Tomoyo sólo asintió y volvió a copiar las notas. Desde el rabillo de mis ojos, podía ver a Van mirándome, y tratando de captar mi atención. Así que me aseguré de no ver hacia su dirección y me concentré en lo que decía la profesora.

Podía jugar a ser difícil.

Y de hecho, soy muy buena jugando. Por de alguna u otra forma, no iba a dejar que mi oportunidad con Syaoran se me escapara.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No sabía cómo salir de ésta, pero tenía. Justo ayer había averiguado cuán perra y bulliciosa podía ser Meiling. Acaba con todo.

No había parado en decir cómo me había visto alejándome junto con una chica, que lucía sospechosamente como Sakura. No había parado de joderme. Pero era difícil que sacara algo de mí.

Y en el camino, averigüé qué había pasado entre Shiroi y ella.

Ella le había pateado el trasero después de que él la había besado, en frente del tipo con el que ella había estado saliendo. Obviamente Shiroi había estado borracho, así que no estaba consciente de qué rayos había hecho anoche.

Eso me tuvo molesto por un rato, pero todo pasó después de que me encontré con Sakura.

Quizás ella no había sabido porque no se lo había dicho anoche, pero me aseguraría que no vaya atrás de unos estúpidos a partir de ahora.

No fue mi idea haberla llamado después de clases, pero ahora no había otra loca idea en mi mente a parte de nuestro futuro encuentro. Había visto venir unas chicas hacia nuestro salón, sí que me alegré de haber salido a tiempo.

A partir de ahora, sólo tenía que esperar un poco para tenerla junto a mí de nuevo.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Van se quedó pegado a mi todo el tiempo hasta que alcancé mi casillero. Estaba tratando de convencerme para faltar a la cena con mamá y acompañarlo.

Era cierto. El pobre intentaba muy duro. Posiblemente más que Eriol. Robé una mirada hacia la pareja que nos acompañaba detrás, y luego volví a contestarle a lo que sea que el Sr. Van, el macho, me había preguntado.

-"Síp" Rodé mis ojos mientras abría la puerta de mi casillero.

-"¿En serio?" Se recostó en el casillero de Syaoran, luciendo ansioso -"¿Vas a venir?"

Le di otra mirada, y me quejé -"¿Al centro? Claro que no. Te dije, tengo que estar en esta cena, o mi papá va a cortarme la cabeza"

Gruñó un poco -"Pero puedes tener una cena a cualquier rato. Mañana es el fin de semana. ¿Qué tal entonces? Es viernes por la noche. No puedes pasar tu tiempo con tus viejos hoy"

Le robé una mirada de nuevo y saqué mis libros -"Tengo Iglesia el sábado y el domingo es mi único día libre. No lo voy a pasar con una resaca"

Suplicó un poco más, y no pude contener una risa. Lucía miserable. Muy miserable. Ha pasado algún rato desde que un chico ha tenido esa mirada en su cara por mí.

Y sería un error decir que Van era feo. Las otras chicas caían en sus brazos. Está en un equipo de atletismo y también juega basketball. Sabe cómo vestirse y no alardea tanto como Eriol haría, si tuviera todo el dinero que él tiene.

Pero creo que se apareció un poco tarde. Aunque él tiene razón. No hay forma en la que pase una noche de viernes, sólo con mi madre y su asqueroso marido.

Me reí un poco, mirando a Van hacerme unas caras cómicas.

Syaoran me había invitado a salir. Talvez sólo quería hablar. Pero de todas maneras, me había invitado a salir, y con eso me hacía feliz. De hecho, no me importa que tenga que cocinar para mamá y su nuevo marido. Así que talvez tendré que contenerme para no regar 'accidentalmente' alguna clase de veneno con el que mueran inminentemente. Aunque ya tengo a alguien que lo haga por mí. A papá.

-"Te daré un aventón a tu casa, entonces"

-"No gracias Van. Mi hermano me vino a recoger. Me va a matar si lo dejo plantado"

Tomoyo se volteó a mí, -"Y ya estás atrasada" Dijo casi cantando, lo que me hizo mirar a mi reloj.

-"Oh mierda" Justo como había dicho, ya estaba atrasada. Con quince minutos. Podía imaginar a Touya sentándose ahí, golpeando sus puños en el volante, y maldiciendo en su Toyota gris.

El corredor estaba vacío, y luego hice un gritillo de sorpresa ante los libros de mi mano. Intenté sonar horrorizada -"Yo...uh... ¡Olvidé mi manual de Computación! Oops. ¡Mejor voy a cogerlo!" Me dirigí corriendo hacia el corredor de los casilleros, -"¡Los veo el Lunes! ¡Diviértanse!"

Podía ver sus caras sorprendidas, y en mi cabeza casi podía escucharlos '_es una maldita despistada. Me pregunto cuántas veces ha metido la pata'_

Sólo para asegurarme, sí fui a mi casillero. No quería que alguno me siguiera y encontrado que había mentido. Abrí la puerta rápidamente, y casi se me caen los libros en mi mano. Y luego, conseguí sólo con una mano, agarrar cualquier libro, y tiré la puerta. Unos chicos en la esquina me dieron más miradas raras pero no podía ser molestada por ellos. Perdedores.

Estaba atrasada.

Y si Touya me estaba esperando, Syaoran también lo debía estar haciendo. Oh Dios. Oh mierda. No podía permitirme qué el me estuviera esperando, incluso si no era una cita.

Si sólo pudiera llegar a la puerta principal a tiempo, talvez podía saltar la reja en el parqueadero y llegar al patio trasero. Y talvez si era lo suficientemente rápida, podía encontrar a Syaoran todavía esperándome.

Haciendo una carrera a través del corredor, agarré con fuerza mis libros. No podía creer que había dejado que Van desperdiciara mi tiempo. No podía. Encontraría alguna manera de matarlo si Syaoran me había dejado plantada para el rato que llegara ahí. Lo estrangularía con la correa de Kero, y cortaría su cabeza con el hacha que hay en mi casa. Había funcionado con mi cerdo el año pasado, quien accidentalmente había decidido jugar con ella.

Corriendo a través del patio era otra cosa. Había ya, sólo unas cuantas chicas por ahí, y con el rabillo de mi ojo podía ver una pareja besándose en las bancas.

Casi me caigo dos veces, y maldecía por haberme cambiado a mis sandalias azules. Tenían tacones.

Estoy segura que ya se habrán arrancado para el rato en el que alcance a Touya.

Después de haber buscado apurada el carro, corrí a la entrada principal, mi pecho latiendo y mis pulmones retorciéndose.

¿Dónde estaba Touya? El camino no tenía autos, pero no podía ver el Toyota gris. Me paré al borde del pavimento, y deseé desesperadamente que no luciera como una idiota con todos estos libros.

Diablos. ¿Dónde estaba él? Mi mente daba vueltas. Lo sabía. Giraba tan fuerte que los libros en mi brazo estaban a punto de caerse.

¿Dónde estaba? Se suponía que debía estar aquí. ¡Se suponía que tenía que esperarme no importando cuánto me demorara!

Y de repente escuché el sonido de un claxon en la otra esquina de la calle. Pero no había Touya. No me podía haber dejado. No me podía dejar aquí con todo estos libros. Y si no lo podía encontrar, no había forma en la que vaya con Syaoran. No con todos estos libros. Pensará que soy alguna clase de nerd.

El sonido seguía repitiéndose, y me giré para gritarle al auto que me dejara en paz.

El Toyota gris, estaba parqueado cómodamente debajo de un árbol, con Touya frunciéndose como si no hubiera mañana.

-"¿Por qué diablos estás parqueado aquí?" Le grité, mientras abría la puerta del pasajero, y lancé mis libros dentro.

-"¿Qué esperabas? No voy a quemar mi cabeza para esperarte a ti y a tu triste trasero, ¿sabes?" Debí haber esperado eso. Pero, Touya nunca había tenido en él, un hueso llamado paciencia. -"¿Y dónde diablos estabas? Te he estado esperando aquí por más de veinte minutos y voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. ¿Podrías mostrar un poco de puntualidad por alguna vez en tu vida? Nunca vas a conseguir un trabajo así. Ni siquiera vas a llegar a tiempo a tus clases cuando estés en la universidad"

Él tenía un punto... pero cerré la puerta ante su sorprendida cara-"Qué diablos-"

Dudé un poco antes de salir con una mentira -"Tengo que encontrarme con un grupo de estudio en la biblioteca"

-"¿Qué?" el ceño de Touya en su cara, no era agradable. Estaba echándome una mirada incrédula -"Te estuve esperando aquí, en este maldito sol, ¿por que querías dejar tus libros?"

Le di una de mis miradas más inocentes -"Uh... ¿sí?"

La siguiente cosa que supe fue que estaba maldiciendo. En su mente. Las cosas que quería decirme, nunca salieron de su boca. Verán, es que Touya nunca me ha insultado. Le hice jurar por la tumba de su madre que nunca me insultaría porque soy su pequeña hermanita. Y las pequeñas hermanitas siempre tendrían ventajas como esa...o eso yo creía.

Y todo lo que pude hacer fue sobarle la cabeza -"Sé lindo Touya. Yo hago la cena por el resto de la semana ¿está bien?"

La última oración fue suficiente para calmarlo. Encendió el auto y me miró -"¿Cómo vas a regresar a casa? Sí recuerdas que tu madre va a venir para cenar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó cambiando marchas.

Le sonreí -"Un amigo me va a dejar. Estaré en casa antes de las seis. Lo prometo"

-"Lo que sea" Y con eso se fue.

Me reí ante el auto que desaparecía a la distancia, sacándome el polvo de las manos y ajustando mis sandalias. No se habían arrancado. Espero que estén listas para otra carrera.

Syaoran Li estaba esperando por mí. Al menos eso deseaba.

Deslizándome por la reja, me acerqué al parqueadero, y crucé mis dedos para que no llegara tarde por cualquier cosa que Syaoran me haya citado. Estaba casi vacío pero no tomaría el riesgo de encontrar a dos profesores besándose en su auto. Corrí por los arbustos tan rápido como mis piernas me dieron, y para el rato en el que alcancé el patio trasero, casi todo mi cabello estaba cubierto con hojas secas, y tuve que alejar la mosca más horrible que he visto en mi vida.

Rápidamente me acomodé la falda y la blusa, y lo busqué a través de todo el patio. Mis miedos se hicieron realidad.

No había nadie.

Absolutamente nadie.

Justo unos metros de pasto se extendían en frente mío y a la distancia creo que podía ver todo el panorama.

Syaoran no estaba ahí.

-"¡Rayos!" Era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Pateé el pasto.

-"¡Maldita sea!" Me sentía desnuda. Frustrada. Y abandonada. Estaba histérica. Muy molesta. ¡Y muy furiosa!

Syaoran probablemente me había estado esperando y se fue, pensando que lo había dejado plantado. Dejé salir mi más desesperado grito, y volví a buscarlo en un ángulo 360º en el área.

No había nadie.

No Syaoran.

Ni siquiera un fantasma.

Me encontré a mí misma, sentada en una banca, después de unos minutos. Eran cafés y parecían unas enormes balanzas, pero me senté en ellas de todos modos. Paté el cemento. Y lo único que saqué de ello fue dolor en mis pies.

Continuaron persistiendo, pero no importaba.

Estaba sola aquí.

Fui tan estúpida. Y ahora, no podía culpar a nadie. No era la culpa de Touya. Él había llegado a tiempo, era yo la que había demorado en llegar donde él. No era la culpa de Van. Él no había discutido conmigo sobre ir al centro por nada. No sabía que yo no solo iba a pasar la noche de hoy con mi madre. No sabía que me tenía que encontrar con el chico de mis sueños. Él no lo sabía. No estaba consciente de que sólo existía un chico con el que quería gastar mi tiempo.

Y ése era Syaoran.

Sólo Syaoran. El guapo.

Pateé de nuevo. Fui estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Había perdido mi única oportunidad con él.

Y mientras estaba debatiéndome conmigo misma, no me percaté de una sombra que me cubrió.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Vi su figura desde la distancia, pero a cada paso que me acercaba, ella no levantaba su mirada. No se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, hasta estaba justo en frente a ella.

Fue divertido ver su expresión.

Lucía tan sorprendida y perdida, que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Y luego colocó una de sus manos en su frente para bloquear el sol.

-"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, sentándome junto a ella. Sólo continuó mirándome, siguiendo mis movimientos con sus ojos.

-"Pensé...Pensé..." murmuró, y luego se detuvo para luego fruncirse -"Pensé que..." sus palabras se cortaron por un momento.

-"¿Eh?"

Alejó su mirada de mí, podía escucharla susurrar otras palabras pero no las entendí. Sonaban graciosas, de todas formas.

Me miró de nuevo, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa -"Pensé que yo era la que llegó tarde"

-"Oh" la miré y me encogí de hombros -"Tuve que encargarme de algunas cosas" Yamazaki se había encontrado con algunos de los tipos que masacramos días atrás. Los tipos que nos habían metido en la prisión. No había tenido la oportunidad de vengarme. Todavía. Fue en el momento en el que Yamazaki me estaba contando dónde encontrarlos, me acordé de Sakura y nuestro encuentro. Yamazaki estaba entrando al auto, cuando salí y lo saqué.

Y después de que le dije que se fuera, fue maldiciendo sobre cómo estaba tan obsesionado con Minas.

Miré la falda que ella estaba usando, y cómo sus dedos rascaban la tela. Poco sabía Yamazaki, que mi verdadera obsesión estaba a mi lado.

-"Así que...uh" me miró despacio, después de un largo silencio. -"¿De qué...qué querías hablar?"

Miré hacia el patio, y mi mano se dirigió a mi bolsillo. Dios, ¿qué debería decir ahora? 'Quiero que te alejes de cualquier otro hombre excepto de mí' No, eso no sonaba decente.

Saqué la caja blanca de mi bolsillo, y la abrí en su dirección.

-"Um..." me miró nerviosa -"No gracias. N-no fumo"

Me encogí de hombros, y coloqué uno en mi boca. Lo encendí, y aspiré un poco.

No he tenido un cigarrillo desde la anoche anterior.

-"Así que..." encogió un poco su nariz -"¿Algo nuevo?"

-"Nah" Dejé mi cigarrillo entre mis dedos.

Después me percaté que se giró el momento en el que saqué el humo por mi boca. Vi que su nariz se encogió aún más, así que lo tiré.

Me miró mientras yo aplastaba el cigarro con mi pie, pero no dijo nada. Me molestó un poco. Ella podía haber dicho algo.

-"Gracias" La escuché murmurar, así que sólo me encogí.

Tenía que decirlo ahora, si quería encontrarme con Yamazaki para patearle el trasero a los idotas. ¿Pero, cómo rayos lo digo?

-"Mira" Comencé, capturando su atención, y haciéndola voltear para mirarme -"Hoy...ése tipo..." No sabía qué más decir después de eso. Así que traté de buscar más palabras, pero ella continuó por mí.

-"Oh...ése era solo Van" Se rió. Podía verla juguetear con la basta de su falda de nuevo -"Él...um, siempre es así, ¿sabes?"

-"Sí. Ya sé" traté de no sonar ácido -"Sólo asegúrate que no lo vea acercarse así a ti, de nuevo" Traté tan duro porque no se escuchase ácido, pero ella igual terminó sorprendida.

Y cuando supe que no podía soportar más de sus ojos en mí, me levanté abruptamente. No se suponía que saldría a así. No se suponía que sonaría celoso, pero no podía soportarlo más.

-"Me tengo que ir..." No podía ni siquiera mirarla, así que la oí.

-"¿Eso-eso es todo?"

Me volteé para encontrarla levantada también. -"Síp" su cara cayó un poco después de eso, y pude ver que ella quería más -"¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres?" Terminé sonriéndole maliciosamente, y la vi alejar de nuevo su mirada.

-"Uh... ¡nada!" Dijo sacando una débil sonrisa. Pero en serio, era demasiado fácil de leer.

La dejé ahí. Parada. En el sol.

Tenía que ocuparme de uno de mis asuntos, así que fue afortunada, porque he estado pensando en ella. Salté las barras de metal, sonriendo como un idiota. Si no venía, ella estaría aquí sentada todo el día.

Quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero con lo que Yamazaki había averiguado, ninguna chica se metería en mi camino.

Especialmente no Sakura.

Pero al menos le había impuesto mis reglas.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Dejen decirles que no estaba de un muy buen humor cuando llegué a casa. El lugar estaba vacío, excepto por Kero, que estaba recostado en el sofá. Obviamente, él sabía cómo aprovechar la soledad.

Me recosté junto a él, con mis pies doloridos y estaba sudada.

Estaba furiosa con Syaoran. No estaba segura si tenía el derecho de estarlo o no. Pero encontré su comportamiento completamente machista.

Digo, ahí estaba yo, corriendo y casi cayéndome sólo por ir a verlo. Había rechazado un aventón. Había rechazado ir al centro. Había rechazado el típico helado que Touya siempre me invitaba los días viernes. Y cuando digo que rechacé un aventón, estoy hablando de dos. Uno de Van y uno de mi propio y no muy caballeroso chofer personal (Touya). Y significa mucho para mí, especialmente cuando mi casa queda varios kilómetros lejos.

Tuve que tomar dos buses, porque tomé el primero mal, y luego tuve que caminar más de quince minutos para llegar a mi calle.

Talvez la razón por la que estaba enojada con él, era porque había sido demasiado casual. Lo había hecho lucir como la gran cosa, cuando me besó. Estaba celoso. Lo sabía. Era tan obvio, que casi me río cuando me había dicho que mantenga distancia con Van.

Y yo había estado tan nerviosa por nada. Juro que estaba temblando cuando se sentó junto a mí. Hallé un lindo detalle, que haya arrojado su cigarrillo por mí. Digo, estoy seguro que no significaba nada para él, pero yo lo encontré lindo.

De todos modos, lo último que pudo hace fue preguntar si quería que me lleve, sabiendo cuán lejos vivo.

De hecho, ni siquiera me había besado.

No parecía como si hubiera sido una cita.

No había agarrado mi mano, no había hecho nada. Y de repente ahora que pienso en ello, talvez lo que hicimos en la mañana fue por la pasión del momento.

Talvez no significó nada.

Pero, ¿qué lógica tenía que él estuviera celoso, si yo no le gustaba? ¿Creía que yo era otra de sus chicas, las cuales se mantenían sumisas ante él? ¿Otra que iba y venía?

Ese pensamiento no me ayudó a mejorar. Me sentí como loca. Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, a darme una ducha. Eran las cinco. Y tenía tres horas para preparar algo para los insectos que vendrían a cenar.

Síp. Mamá y su nuevo y amado Rey Encantador.

Comienzo a preguntarme, ¿cuántos tentáculos tendrá ella ahora? ¿Será su esposo una polilla, o un escarabajo?

Y hablando del tema, espero que Kero haya perdido aquel particular agrado por los insectos, porque la última vez que Mamá vino, ella había perdido su anillo de compromiso, el cual había sido tragado por el perro familiar.

El pobre tuvo que atravesar por una limpieza estomacal después de eso.

A diferencia del buen sentido del tiempo de Mamá, llegaron tarde. Y mientras Touya los traía al salón, estaba ocupada encerrando a Kero en mi cuarto. Había llorado tan patéticamente, así que le di su hueso de plástico para que se entretuviera.

Sólo he visto a su marido una vez. Sólo una. Pero el momento en el que entré en la habitación, lo que no esperaba era ver a mi madre y su abdomen un poco más grande, y el hombre dándole la mano a Touya.

Su inmediata reacción al verme, fue apretujarme en un abrazo fuerte, el cual no le correspondí. Miré al hombre por el rabillo de mis ojos, y mamá me arrastró para que le diera un abrazo. El cual no di.

Y luego vino la pregunta inevitable.

-"Cariño, ¿dónde está tu papá?"

Tragué un poco, algo nervioso, pero Touya estaba ahí para responder por mí -"Papá llegará dentro de poco. Está dando una conferencia en este momento"

Aunque sea un poco, creo que la pareja lució aliviada. El hombre ayudó a mi mamá a sentarse en el sofá, y ella terminó con una de sus manos en su estómago.

-"No puedo esperar hasta que él salga" Mencionó acariciando su barriga. Ella hablaba del bebé -"Ahora me está causando problemas. No quiero ni imaginarme cuántos problemas me dará cuando crezca" Se rió junto con ella, su marido. Encontré a Touya rodando sus ojos, y silenciosamente le di un codazo. Él nunca fue un ferviente admirador de mi madre. Nunca ha sido muy cercano a ella, y nunca le ha llamado _mamá._ Siempre fue _Yuri _ para él.

Mamá lucía igual, sin contar el abdomen hinchado, claro. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarle cuántos mese tenía, porque me pareció innecesario.

Usaba la misma ropa que le gustaba. Vestidos que la hacían ver más delgada. Su cabello rojo oscuro lucía igual también, y estaba rizado hasta sus hombros.

El sr. Ryusaki lucía más joven que papá, pero en realidad, era mayor. ¿Quizás estaba en sus cincuenta? No sé. Talvez es porque trabaja en la industria del modelaje. Tenía una buena sonrisa con cabello café muy bien peinado, y con sus delgados cristales por lentes.

-"Y Sakura, escuché de tu madre que realizas trabajo voluntario en la iglesia. No puedo imaginarlo" Me preguntó él, y yo a la vez me pregunté por qué mamá había mencionado eso.

Sonreí hipócrita -"Sí, es un poco divertido" ¿Qué más podía decir? Tenía que actuar por esta noche, para así poderme librar de ella y de su clan.

El hombre asintió sincero -"Eso es bueno. Estoy feliz que hayas encontrado algo religioso a lo que puedas dedicarte. Los jóvenes de ahora son como pájaros perdidos. Ahora sólo andan metidos en peleas y no les importa su conducta brutal o meterse en drogas. Lo encuentro horroroso" Miró a mamá por apoyo, y ella asintió tontamente.

Ésa ha sido la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado, pero no lo mencioné.

Podía verla secretamente moviendo su cabeza hacia mí. Y luego recordé que me dijo que la anterior esposa del Sr. Ryusaki, había muerto de sobredosis de morfina, después de entrar en coma por un accidente.

Siempre ha estado en contra de los drogadictos después de eso. Encuentro difícil imaginar su reacción al verme con Syaoran.

Pero ya decidida, mamá decidió alejarnos del tema -"Sakura, dime. ¿Cómo está la escuela? Debió haber sido terrible mudarte desde Tokio. Recuerdo que tenías toneladas de amigos allá"

Di un pequeño respingo -"Está bien. Ya me he acostumbrado. No los he contactado después de haber llegado aquí, pero estoy bien"

Recorrió sus dedos por la mano del Sr. Ryusaki, y encontré a Touya dándome una mirada de asqueado, secretamente. Me reí un poco, cuando él se disculpó para ir a la cocina a continuar preparando la ensalada. Fue en ese momento en que el Sr. Ryusaki también se levantó y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Así que ahora, éramos sólo mi mamá y yo conversando. Por alguna razón, me encontré mandándole una mirada maligna a la espalda de su marido, quien comenzaba a hablar animadamente con Touya. Gracias a Dios mi mamá no lo notó.

Nos miramos por un rato, y luego palmeó el espacio libre del sofá junto a ella. -"Ven aquí"

Miré el lugar dudosa, ése era el lugar donde su marido se había sentado, pero igual me senté.

El momento en el que lo hice, sentí una oleada de sentimientos rondando en mi pecho. Me sentí con náuseas.

No me acerqué, así que me quedé inmóvil hasta que sus brazos me rodearon.

-"Sakura"

Mi mamá nunca ha sido dramática, pero creo que hasta ahora, ha cambiado mucho, porque la siguiente cosa que supe, fue que estaba susurrándome al oído palabras como 'mi niñita' 'cariño' 'querida' 'mi terroncito de azúcar'.

No me afectaron. No podía dejar que me afecten. No causaban ningún efecto desde que se alejó de mi familia, hace algunos años.

Se suponía que ella no conseguiría hacer que mis ojos estuvieran llorosos. Se suponía que no traería consigo, todo mi rencor y amor.

-"Oh Sakura. Yo sé cuán molesta estás conmigo. Sé que nunca me perdonarás por esto. Pero tienes que saber que...así es como tiene que ser" Se alejó un poco, y supe que ella había estado llorando fuerte.

Pero lo que encontré más sorprendente, es que ella estaba secando mis mejillas con sus dedos. Wow, el servicio acuático de los ojos es rápido, ¿no?

No lo había sabido hasta que volví a recostarme en su hombro. Estaba llorando, y no podía parar. Yo estaba llorando. Silenciosamente.

Me sentí horrible.

No sólo me estaba derrumbando en frente de la mujer a la que odio, sino que regresé a ese día en el que ella me dijo que había firmado los papeles del divorcio. Sí, todavía recuerdo ese día.

La odiaba. La odiaba tanto por haberme abandonado. Nada fue igual desde el día en el que ella se fue. Papá había cambiado, y Touya actuaba como si le valiera un pito.

La odiaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella era mi mamá. Ella era la que me había enseñado muchas cosas. Ella era la que solía leerme y enseñarme Matemáticas.

Lo hacía todo.

Y luego se largó, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Todo había cambiado. Y yo comencé a odiarla tanto por haberle hecho esto a papá. Por dejarlo a él y a Touya. Y a mí.

La odiaba, pero no podía soltarla.

Luego, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, y comenzó a contarme dónde estaba trabajando. En una agencia de viajes. Pero dijo que no saltaría de un avión hasta que el bebé estuviera un poco más grande. Para así después dejarlo con una niñera.

Secretamente esperé, que ella no pensara en mí para ese trabajo. Pero, no sabía que la gente que trabajaba en la agencia de viajes saltaba de los aviones. Nope. No lo sabía.

-"Nos quedaremos en Hiroshima por unos cuantos meses, porque Kenji tiene un contrato allá. El bebé probablemente nacerá ahí. Y luego nos mudaremos a Kyoto. Ya compramos una casa allá, pero todavía faltan algunos cambios. Quizás debas venir algún día"

Asentí automáticamente mirando mi regazo -"Sí"

Su mano todavía estaba en mi cabeza -"Todavía soy tu madre Sakura. Así que siempre nos estaremos viendo"

Asentí de nuevo.

-"Si quieres hablar conmigo, solo llámame, ¿está bien? No soy un extraño, sólo recuerda eso por favor"

Asentí.

-"Y tienes que intentar conocer a Kenji" se refiere a su esposo -"Es un buen hombre. Lo amarás, es genial con los niños, y adora a las niñas"

No sé cómo puede decir algo así, cuando el niño ni siquiera ha nacido. Y las oportunidades en las que él me agrade, son una en un millón. No había forma en la que eso sucediera, pero dejé que continuara con su sueño.

-"Keisuke se suponía que vendría también. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque tiene un partido, siempre es tan..."

La interrumpí -"Disculpa, ¿quién es?"

Me miró por un momento. -"¿Huh?"

Me enderecé y la miré directamente -"¿Quién es Keisuke?" No creo que en realidad necesitaba decir quién era. Porque pensé que ya sabía. _Dios no dejes que sea otro de sus novios. Por favor. No otro de sus novios. _

Mamá sacudió un poco su cabeza y se frunció -"¿No...no sabes? Te lo dije la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Es el hijo de Kenji"

Y todo se congeló en mi cabeza por un segundo.

_Tic toc. Podía escuchar el reloj. Tic Toc. _

Keisuke. ¿Kenji tenía un hijo? ¿Un hijo?

-"¿Kenji tiene...un hijo?" Dije ácida. No lo pude controlar.

Pero a pesar de que su expresión fue de sorpresa, en seguida la reemplazó por otra expresión. -"Sí. Pensé que lo sabías"

Talvez hice una cara agria, y sacudí mi cabeza en negación -"No"

Genial no sólo tenía que compartir a mi mamá con un hombre, sino también con un mocoso.

Ella suspiró y miró inesperadamente a la cocina, antes de decir su siguiente frase. Esperé por su confesión. ¿Había tenido un amorío con Kenji mientras estaba con papá? Ese pensamiento me enfermó con repulsión.

-"Keisuke es... el hijo de Kenji y su primera esposa"

Oh.

La miré. No me estaba observando. Estaba mirando el anillo en su dedo.

-"Te refieres a..." Miré también a la puerta de la cocina, esperando que Kenji no estuviera escuchando -"¿Te refieres a la que murió?" mi voz fue terriblemente alta incluso para mis propios oídos. Ella asintió y levantó su mirada.

-"Es sólo un año mayor a ti. Quería dejar la escuela después que ella murió, pero fue obligado a obtener buenas notas. Es un buen chico, pero no es muy estable. Se podría decir que es un poco salvaje"

Oh.

Me sentí aturdida. Sentí como si me habían golpeado con un estante en la cabeza. Y no se sentía muy bien.

No sólo tenía un padrastro. Sino también un hermanastro.

Genial. Simplemente...fabuloso.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

Pero mamá continuó como si nada -"Habíamos planeado venir aquí juntos" No me gustó el lenguaje inclusivo que utilizaba -"Creo que necesita más tiempo. Sabes...para adaptarse a todo esto. Cuando se conozcan, estoy segura que te agradará. Es un lindo chico" y luego se rió -"Es muy atlético y siempre anda tocando su batería en una banda. Salvaje, como dije"

Lucía tan feliz. Como si estuviera en el país de las maravillas.

De todos modos, todo dentro de mi cabeza era ácido.

Ella estaba casada. Tenía un hijo que iba a venir, y también a otro de mi misma edad (un año mayor, lo sé). Creo que nunca se ha referido así de Touya. Mi hermano era el capitán de su equipo en soccer. Era increíble. Era un excelente cocinero y era el mejor chofer.

Así que esto quiere decir que ella estaba feliz con su nueva vida. Y era por eso que la odio.

Mientras ella se había encontrado una nueva y maravillosa vida, nos había dejado a nosotros, con una vida miserable. Ahora tenía una nueva familia. Un esposo y dos hijos.

No sé por qué, se tomaba la molestia de mantenerse en contacto. No sé por qué se daba la molestia de venir a Tomoeda, cuando sabía que papá y yo estábamos todavía, dolidos.

No sé por qué nos sigue atormentando.

Es por eso que la odiaba. Odio a estaba mujer junto a mí. La odio demasiado.

Sabía que eso de mantenernos en contacto, y que ella estaría aquí por mí, en unos cuantos años, todo quedará atrás.

Se olvidará que alguna vez estuvo casada. Se olvidará que alguna vez tuvo a una hija.

Un día, cuando pase a su lado, junto a su nueva familia, apuesto que ni siquiera me reconocería.

Pero por ahora, seré buena y mantendré los lazos con ella. Había decidido hacerlo por mi pobre papá. Él era el único que merece una nueva vida. Él es el único que merece ser feliz.

Dejé que mamá continuara con su plática. No importaba ya. Lo juro, no me importa.

Si ella podía continuar con su vida, le enseñaré que yo también puedo hacerlo. Yo también puedo continuar con mi vida. Y de hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo.

Tengo una familia. Tengo amigos. Tengo un novio...más o menos. A Syaoran quizás no le importaba, pero a mí sí. Cada pequeña cosa importa.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

¡Oh! La vida de Sakurita de verdad es miserable con eso de su mamá… creo lo único que alumbra su vida es Syaoran…je, je, je. Aunque su vida va a mejorar un poquito en el siguiente capítulo, después se desata la catástrofe… aquellos que ya leímos el fic, lo sabemos. Y no se desalienten los que no han leído, pronto voy a terminar con la traducción del fic, (planeo hacerlo antes de que mis vacaciones terminen, les aseguro que no pasa de Marzo), y después me demoraré dependiendo de las actualizaciones de la autora.

¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS CHICOS! ¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME BRINDAN!

Recibí muchos reviews por el capítulo anterior.

Agradezco a:

**Naoko Sakuma; aleirbagpotter; camili; Yanel; Consue; juna-chan; Akyzuki; Fairy in Blossom; Vicky Kou; Sakura Ika; Anonimoos; Naguchan; Amy; Magdiz­; gabyhyatt. **

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado por parte de ustedes chicos.

**Si te gustó la traducción, el capítulo o lo que sea, y quieres que continúe con la traducción, por favor deja un review. **

**Besitos,**

Sakki Chan


	12. Crossroads

**Title –** Head Over Heels

**Autor –** Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo – **12** – **Crossroads

**Beta Reader –** Amai Okashi

**Traductor **Sakki Chan

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No me había ido muy bien, después de dejar a Sakura.

Yamazaki me había llevado a mí y otros chicos más al departamento en donde había descubierto el lugar en donde se estaba escondiendo la lagartija. Pero el cretino no estaba en ningún lugar visible, porque todo estaba vacío cuando entramos después de romper una ventana. La rata había huido con su queso.

No hubo vecinos que nos escucharan, pero de todas maneras no nos arriesgamos y huimos hacia mi departamento. No había forma de que los malditos policías me volvieran a atrapar. No la había.

Yamazaki despareció hacia su cuarto junto con Chiharu, y no se molestó en decir nada a Meiling quien continuaba golpeando su puerta, buscando algún maldito CD. En serio, esa chica jode a más no poder.

Mientras los chicos hicieron unas cuantas llamadas, Shiroi estaba ocupado sacando conclusiones y descargando su furia.

-"Probablemente huyó sabiendo que lo perseguiríamos por habernos denunciado. Maldito perdedor, juro ante Dios, que si vuelvo a ver su asquerosa cara me aseguraré de pegarle en donde no pueda tener hijos. Tendrá que huir como el perdedor que es, donde su mami" Ajá. El hombre solo sabe hablar. No tenía agallas. Nunca he visto a Shiroi romperle la quijada a alguien de un golpe. Nunca lo he visto ensuciarse la cara.

Solo agarré otra botella de cerveza y le dejé que continuara con su charlatanería.

El tipo no se escaparía de mis manos. Lo encontraré algún día, y me aseguraré de que no se meta de nuevo conmigo o les vaya a chismear a los policías.

La cerveza sabía agria en mi lengua, así que dejé que una chica se quedara con el resto. Le quité un cigarrillo y encontré a Yamazaki dirigiéndose a mí.

-"Me olvidé decirte" Se sentó en el sofá, su asunto con Chiharu ya terminado. -"Tu pedido vendrá una semana tarde"

Gruñí -"¿Una semana? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Los descubrieron?"

-"Ajá" Estiró sus brazos -"Este tipo es un poco jodido, pero confiable. Sólo avanza lento con la Ley. Sabes, ha estado más veces en la cárcel que tú"

-"Ley mi trasero" Dejé que la ceniza de mi cigarrillo cayera sobre su pantalón, -"Es mejor que sea confiable, de lo contrario te las verás conmigo Yamazaki"

-"Lo que sea" Se sonrió. No creo que halle algún rato que recuerde que Yamazaki esté de verdad furioso. Siempre tenía ánimo para mantener esa sonrisa. Si fuera mi enemigo, ya tuviera que estar usando dientes postizos.

Shiroi le lanzó una lata vacía, no luciendo muy feliz -"Ese tipo te debe estar arruinando Syaoran. Aléjalo de ti antes que te arrastre consigo. Sabes que estarás metido en problemas si alguien te atrapa"

-"Ése no es mi problema" Yamazaki y yo nos reímos de la cara de Shiroi -"Pero ya veremos quién arrastra a quién"

Pasamos el resto de la noche bebiendo, y hablando sobre nuestro plan para atacar al tipo que nos robó. Le haremos pagar. Literalmente.

Me aseguraría de que saliera casi muerto. Nadie se metía conmigo y vivía para contarlo. Especialmente no con mi mamá, porque ella se enteraría de que estuve en la cárcel de nuevo, y se preocuparía.

Así que estaba esperando no encontrarme de nuevo con los policías.

También necesitaba salir de esto. Ha pasado demasiado ya. Necesito un descanso. Talvez podría invitar a salir a Sakura. Y tendría la oportunidad de establecerle el resto de las reglas que ella todavía no sabe.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando mi mamá se fue con el Sr. Ryusaki, papá todavía no había llegado a casa. Los dos habían estado inusualmente felices cuando se fueron, y claro, sabíamos por qué. Touya y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde sólo para esperarlo, lavando los platos para mantenernos despiertos. No la mejor de las formas para pasar un viernes por la noche.

Touya había 'accidentalmente' roto tres de las piezas de la vajilla y Kero terminó cortándose en la pata porque había estado hurgando en busca de residuos. Después de curarlo se había puesto a llorar y quejarse por toda la casa. Para ser perro, era mucho más distraído de lo que yo era.

Papá había llegado a casa a las tres de la madrugada. Touya me había enviado a dormir sólo hacia unos minutos atrás, pero podía escuchar las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose cuando ya me estaba durmiendo. Había bajado las escaleras corriendo junto a Kero, para luego ver a papá tambaleándose y apoyándose del hombro de Touya.

Estaba borracho. Y su corbata colgaba de sus hombros, haciendo parecer que el hombre se había metido una pelea.

Y cuando me miró, yo supe por qué. Su supe la horrible verdad-

-"Lo lamento, cariño" Alborotó mi cabello y luego palmeó mi mejilla -"Quise venir, pero me arrepentí en el último segundo"

Touya lo había arrastrado hacia su cuarto, y yo los seguí callada.

Lo sabía. Ya lo sabía.

Mi papá se había vuelto miserable.

Sin mi madre, él se había hecho tan miserable como yo. Aunque creo que él es peor.

No se suponía que esto sucedería. Cuando mamá se había ido, estaba supuesto que continuaríamos con nuestras vidas, o es lo que papá solía decir.

Solía decir que era necesario superar todo, porque de lo contrario no podríamos tener contacto o acercarnos a ella. Era mejor mantener todo con calma, y ser casuales, como si nos refiriéramos a un pariente lejano.

Pero creo que papá no lo había superado al igual que yo.

En la cama, le dije al estúpido cielorraso lo estúpido que había sido mi día.

Van me había acorralado, diciéndome que me aleje de mi novio imaginario.

Syaoran había estado celoso cuando nos vio. Pero total, terminó besándome. Había sido algo rudo, pero en el momento, me pareció que había sido delicioso.

Y luego tuve que soportar las extrañas miradas de Eriol y el exceso de azúcar en Tomoyo.

Tuve que correr una maratón alrededor de la escuela, primero, dejando plantados a mis amigos, y luego a Touya para sólo para encontrarme con la actitud Nada-me-importa de Syaoran. A pesar que arrojó su cigarrillo, sólo por mí, igual me había dejado plantada después de una pequeña charla.

También tuve esa sensación emocional con mamá, para averiguar que ella tenía un hijastro, ella ser muy 'amigable' con su marino nuevo en frente de mis narices, el cual también odiaba las drogas. Además, no había tocado la ensalada de cangrejo que yo había hecho. ¿Qué podía ser más maleducado que eso?

Y lo que cerró con broche de oro mi día, fue ver a papá en ese estado. Lucía como unos de esos tipos noqueados que habían estado en una pelea por horas. Y él solía decirme que no sea una víctima del alcohol. Pero creo que él estaba justificado por hoy.

Por alguna razón, me sentía feliz de que hubiera llegado tarde. Era porque, probablemente, no podía atreverme a imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tenido que cenar todos juntos. Y con todo esto, espero que mamá no vuelva a venir. Era como un presagio ahora. Un presagio de tristeza.

No pude dormir en toda la noche y cuando al fin concilié el sueño, Kero había lamido mi oreja y luego se había quedado dormido a mi lado, y su pata parecía seguir lastimada, derramando unas cuantas gotas de sangre en mis sábanas. Estaba demasiado irritada como para percatarme.

Él había sido el que me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

Eran las ocho ya y yo tenía que estar en la iglesia dentro de media hora. Después de darme un baño rápido y poniéndome unos jeans flojos junto con mi blusa más limpia, hice que Touya me dejara ahí.

Le obligué a romper las reglas de tráfico dos veces, y cuando finalmente llegamos, ya había descargado mi mal humor en él. Se fue después de lanzarme polvo con sus llantas.

La monja me había llevado adentro, dejándome en el patio con una escoba y una pala.

No sabía por qué me molestaba en hacer esto, pero era divertido. No era religiosa, pero me daba alivio. Digo, todos necesitamos de un Dios al que podamos ir, arrodillarnos y confesarnos. Era una manera de hacerte sentir mucho mejor y funcionaba conmigo.

Solía visitar la iglesia dos veces a la semana cuando estaba en Tokio, porque había una iglesia a sólo dos calles de mi casa.

De esa forma, no necesitaba que Touya me pasara dejando. Pero ésta era Tomoeda, el pueblo inusual con una escuela inusual, con gente inusual, y con un inusual y enorme centro comercial. Estaba bien, creo. Extrañaba a Tokio, pero no tanto como antes.

No soy de esas personas que tienen amigos muy cercanos. No me gusta compartir mis más estúpidos y ocultos secretos con ellos. Recuerdo cuando había ido a una pijamada y terminé roncando en la parte en la que se pintan las uñas. Tenía buenas y útiles amigas con quienes iba a hacer compras, a rumbear y con las que tuve mi primer tequila. Eran las que me juntaron con un chico cuando cumplí doce.

Eran con quienes lanzaba bombas de agua a medio pasillo, y obtenido un castigo por una semana, cuando el globo explotó en la cara de un profesor.

No sabían que mi mamá me había tenido cuando tenía dieciocho y estaba todavía en la escuela. No sabían que ella se había separado de mi papá, hasta que me encontraron llorando como una tonta en el baño.

Habían sido amables. Y creo que, era mi culpa. Por mantener todo en la oscuridad, pero de alguna manera, al venir a Tomoeda, todo había cambiado.

Mi nueva escuela tenía esas estúpidas reglas y estúpidos disfraces. A nadie le importaba eso, en mi anterior escuela. Los profesores no eran tan drásticos si algunos llegábamos un poco tarde, pero aquí, prácticamente explotaban.

Continuar con mi trabajo voluntario era algo a lo que estaba decidido en hacer. Las monjas habían estado un poco sorprendidas cuando entré y pedí algo qué hacer. Las oí susurrar algo sobre niños queriendo trabajar largas y dolorosas horas para recibir dinero y luego gastárselo en ropa.

Era raro. Nadie hacía eso, pero yo no era la más indicada para actualizarlas.

Después de asegurarme que no hubiera ni una hoja café entre las verdes, barrí el piso antes de ir adentro para encender una vela.

Me quedé ahí unos minutos, y miré hacia la fascinante escultura en mármol de Cristo.

Era completamente hermosa, y tenía que admitirlo.

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver a un anciano y su, probablemente, nieta encendiendo una vela. Él se había agachado hasta quedar a la estatura de la niña y le había susurrado algo al oído.

Era afortunada. Mi abuelo nunca había hecho algo así conmigo. Mucho menos, mirarme sin arrugar su ya arrugada nariz, con asco. Supongo que era porque nunca aprobó el matrimonio de su hijo con mi mamá. Espero que esté contento ahora. Según recuerdo, él fue la primera persona en oponerse a su casamiento.

La monja me encontró después, y me dijo que limpiara las ventanas y el umbral de la puerta. Después de terminar de hacerlo, al cabo de unas horas, me paré en frente de mi vela, de nuevo.

Estaba cansada, un poco sucia ahora y mis rodillas estaban raspadas por tener que treparme por una de las paredes para alcanzar la ventana.

Me sentía un poco mejor, incluso hasta un poco feliz. Era bueno estar parada ahí y sólo mirar la llama y pensar sobre mis asuntos y problemas.

Me fui después de ver a más gente llegar.

Después de cinco horas de trabajo y diciéndole a la monja adiós, tomé el camino largo hacia el cementerio, con dirección a la calle, donde Touya estaría esperando con fastidio, como siempre.

Una mirada hacia su cara y supe que estaba en lo correcto.

Cerré la puerta después de colocarme el cinturón de seguridad y lo miré expectante. Siempre había algo de lo que quería quejarse.

-"Un chico te vino a buscar" Lo miré y luego a su cara.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Dijo que quería hablar contigo"

-"¿Cómo era?"

Touya me dio una pequeña sonrisa -"Tenía un carro increíble, te puedo decir eso"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y desesperadamente intenté ocultar mi sonrisa. Era Syaoran. Tenía que ser Syaoran. Tenía que ser. Había venido a verme. Había venido.

Tenía asegurarme que Touya no se percatara. Pero por una razón no podía detener el entusiasmo que corría por mis nervios.

-"¿Cómo era?" Le pregunté de nuevo ansiosamente y luego me encontré esperando por unos segundos, -" ¿Bien?"

Mi estúpido hermano me dio una rara mirada -"Mira Sakura. No me importa en qué estás metida, pero espero que no sea algo que papá y yo odiaríamos. Sabes como va a reaccionar. Y sabes que él odia esos-"

Le di mi más fiera mirada -"Corta la mierda Touya, anda al grano. Dime quién era"

Creo que eso lo sorprendió un poco, pero entonces tomó un giro hacia la izquierda -"Van Atashi. Tiene un nombre raro, si me preguntas. Digo, ¿es si quiera japonés? Pero su auto es bueno. Diablos, su auto era increíble"

No me molesté en decir nada después de eso. Era otro día de 'todos contra Sakura'.

No creo que había algo que pudiera decir.

¿Van? Siempre tenía que ser el último chico en mis expectativas, ¿verdad? No quería ni imaginarme para qué había venido. Digo, estoy segura que él ya sabía que tenía que ir a mi trabajo en la iglesia. Entonces, ¿por qué se había molestado en venir? ¿Estaba tratando de asegurarse si decía la verdad? Seguramente creía que le estaba mintiendo y que estaba saliendo con mi novio Ryoga. No podía esperar al día en el que idiota se entere que no hay Ryoga, que conozca. Pero al menos, tenía la posibilidad de echarle la culpa a Tomoyo, porque era por ella que tuve que inventarme un amigo imaginario.

Touya me miró, pero parece que mi cara lucía tan derrotada y aburrida, porque no dijo ni una sola palabra por el resto del camino. Y eso estaba más que bien conmigo, yo tampoco tenía mucho qué decir.

Pude haber llorado en ese momento, pero no lo hice. Mi ojos comenzaron a arder y hasta ahí se quedó.

Sabía que no podía esperar nada, pero me enganché tanto en el momento, que había caído en mi propia trampa.

Había tantas cosas que habían salido mal que tuve que inventarme una, para hacerme aunque sea un poquito feliz. Esperé que esa persona fuera Syaoran, pero creo que esperé demasiado. Anoche, en la cama, había estado preguntándome.

¿Había algo más que atracción entre nosotros? ¿Más que deseo? O talvez yo no era correspondida. Talvez él sólo jugaba conmigo.

Teniendo mi segunda ducha del día, decidí que le iba a preguntar. Quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Mañana, iría a su departamento y le preguntaría. Me vestiría en tonos oscuros, esperando que sus amigos no me critiquen mucho y talvez ponerme un tic-tac (como lo había planeado antes), para que no sospecharan de mí.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Minas me había llamado más de un millón de veces, anoche. Había intentado entrar esta mañana, pero Yamazaki la empujó antes de que pudiera llegar a mi cuarto. Dijo que quería verme y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Diablos, dijo mucho más que eso. Incluso me amenazó. ¿Sobre qué? Sobre ser golpeado por su hermano y por su pandilla, si no regresaba con ella.

Pobretona. Casi rompe la televisión y obtuvo una bofetada de Meiling.

Fue sacada después de eso. Apuesto que se la pasará llamando todo el día, ahora.

Meiling regresó a dormir después de eso, así que éramos solo Yamazaki y yo. El resto todavía estaban dormidos, y no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a la intrusa. Sábado era el día que dormían hasta que llegaba la tarde.

Yamazaki estaba bastante confundido, cuando me alejé a encender un cigarrillo.

-"Vaya, y yo que creí que estabas con ella hasta ayer" Dijo mientras atacaba al refrigerador.

-"Nah" Casi escupí la cerveza en mi boca -"¿¿Qué diablos es esto?"

El tipo se giró por un momento, miró la botella en mis manos -"Eso se llama cerveza. Avíspate, ¿si? Pensé que ya sabías eso"

Alejé mi mirada, gruñendo -"Jódete, idiota. Esto sabe como mierda"

Yamazaki se rió y sacó una botella de jugo -"Eso es porque Shiroi dijo que quería una nueva marca, así que desquítate con él"

La arrojé sin decir nada y agarré una revista.

-"Oye, ¿es cierto lo que he oído sobre tu nueva chica?"

Lo miré por un momento -"No sé"

-"¿En serio?" Se sentó en el asiento opuesto al mío -"Eso no es lo que escucho"

No lo miré -"¿Quien te contó el chisme?"

-"Chiharu"

-"Anda y dile que se joda"

-"¡Oh!" Yamazaki agarró la revista en un segundo, su cara con una enorme sonrisa -"Así que sí tienes algo con ella"

-"Piérdete" No lo miré.

-"¡Rayos!" Yamazaki estaba vitoreando -"Dime, ¿hasta dónde has llegado con ella? Vamos, dime" Estaba levantando sugestivamente las cejas y le quité de nuevo la revista.

-"A ningún lado"

Sacó su lengua, y luego se sirvió jugo en un envase de plástico -"¿Y eso significa que ella es difícil, o que tú no quieres nada?"

-"Significa nada" Diablos, él no iba conseguir que se lo contara.

Después de tomar varios tragos me miró -"Así que no le quieres contar a tu viejo amigo, ¿eh?"

Miré a su sonriente cara y rodé mis ojos -"Ya te dije, es nada"

-"Ajá. Sé que ella no es como nosotros. Creo que está en una de mis clases"

Fruncí mi ceño y volví a mi lectura.

-"¿Y?"

-"Y tienes que cuidar tus espaldas, hombre. Ella va a ser tu asesina. Digo, con Hiiragizawa y su amigo están locos por ella"

Lo miré con furia y le lancé la revista en su cara -"Jódete, no necesito oír esto" Empujé mi silla, y él atrapó la revista en reflejo.

Pestañó sorprendido -"Entonces ten cuidado"

-"Lo tendré" Me volteé para irme y luego agarré el jugo de sus manos -"Y dile a tu novia que saque su nariz de mis asuntos"

Levantó sus manos en señal de rendirse, riendo -"Síp, síp. ¡Ya tengo la boca cerrada! ¿Ves?"

Le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la botella y luego me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Me detuve un momento en el cuarto que Yamazaki y Chiharu compartían.

Rayos, era en serio. Si Chiharu no se aleja de mis problemas, la mandaré volando.

Pero en vez de ello, entré en el cuarto de Meiling. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré sin tocar. Estaba junto con Chiharu, pintándose la una a la otra sus uñas.

-"¿Qué quieres?" Meiling me mostró su dedo medio, casi soltando la botella de pintura.

Miré a Chiharu y rugí -"Sal de aquí"

-"¿Qué?" Meiling agarró mi brazo y la otra chica salió de la habitación.

La empujé y cerré la puerta -"¡Tú! ¡Si no te alejas de mis problemas, te regresas a Hong Kong!"

-"¿Qué diablos?" La chica me miró confundida -"¿De qué estás hablando?"

-"Estoy hablando sobre Sakura"

Se quedó callada por un momento y pensé que no diría nada más.

-"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Se sentó después de un rato.

-"Lo que sea que estás diciendo de ella y de mí a tus malditos amigos, tienes que callarlo, ¿entendido?"

Me miró sorprendida -"Pero yo no-"

-"Le dijiste a Chiharu y ella se lo dijo a Yamazaki. ¿Creías que no me enteraría?"

Se alejó un poco más -"No le dije nada"

-"No me importa qué le dijiste, pero ¡esa no es la verdad!"

Fue ahí cuando me miró sorprendida -"¿Qué?" Se levantó -"Pero creí que tú..."

-"¿Creíste qué?" Le ladré.

-"¡Creí que ella te gustaba!"

-"¡Rayos!" Intenté reírme un poco -"¿¿Estás loca? ¿Qué te fumaste?"

Me miró con una expresión asombrada -"Deja de mentir Syaoran. Yo sé que sí. Yo sé que estás loco por ella"

-"Mierda, no sabes nada"

Pude ver sus labios presionarse en furia -"Así que estás jugando con ella, como con Minas, ¿verdad?"

-"No estoy jugando Meiling" ¿Cuánto maldito tiempo tomaba a esta chica para entenderlo? -"No hay nada. Y ya terminé con Minas"

Sus ojos se endurecieron, y después de otro lapso de silencio se encogió de hombros -"Disculpa entonces. Pensé que estabas loco por ella"

-"No es tu asunto lo que yo haga, ¿Entiendes?" Estaba disfrutando el efecto tenía en ella. Su cara estaba ensombrecida y se lanzó a la cama -"Métete con lo tuyo, Meiling y ubícate, porque no hay nada de qué chismear"

-"¡Yo no cuento chismes, cretino!" Gritó, agarrando la botella de esmalte.

-"Sí, claro" Me dio los dedos justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Espero que cierre su bocota junto con Chiharu. No las necesito para que me persigan.

Encontré a Yamazaki y a Chiharu en la cocina, así que volví a mi cuarto. No había forma de que ande con ellos durante toda la mañana.

Después de tomarme el resto de jugo, abrí los cajones y busqué en medio de la basura acumulada al pasar de los años.

Encontré una jeringa vacía y la lancé al basurero cercano, y luego busqué por tiras de papel debajo de la cama.

Busqué de nuevo en el armario y terminé sacando todo el cajón en furia.

No quedaba nada.

Me encontré sacando una a una mis camisetas y lanzándolas al otro extremo de la habitación.

Sólo con un poco de energía, saqué el último cajón restante, y lo volteé.

No quedaba nada ya.

Cansado, me lance a la cama, sacando la sábana blanca.

Por una semana.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir sin mi dosis por toda una semana, si no había pasado ni dos días desde mi última?

Me reí un poco y bostecé.

Aunque tuviera todas las ganas del mundo, no iba a tocar la dosis de emergencia. Venía de la calle, y yo quería calidad. El tipo de dosis que sólo Yamazaki podía obtener de sus contactos.

Y de alguna manera, la adicción no era tan fuerte como algunos años atrás. Talvez lo estaba dejando. Talvez estaba dándome un descanso de ellas.

Drogándome una vez a la semana y pasar el resto de la semana buscando chicas y dinero.

Ése era su caso.

Pero yo, tenía la chica y el dinero.

Desde el rabillo de mis ojos podía ver las llaves del auto debajo de la ventana. Y antes que lo supiera, las agarré, poniéndome una camiseta y me fui.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Probablemente ir donde Shiroi a la carpintería donde trabajaba, o ver a mis otros amigos que estarían en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Yamazaki y Chiharu todavía estaban besándose en la cocina cuando los pasé. No escucharon que salí, lo cual era probablemente una cosa buena.

Agarrando mi teléfono debajo de las almohadas, salí del departamento.

Talvez un encuentro con mis compañeros en Kawashi, me haría bien, no me he encontrado con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Mientras papá ha estado en su cuarto, pensando mientras tenía resaca, supe que era el momento perfecto para suplicar.

Después de algunas preguntas murmuradas interrumpidas por mi tos, hice un trato con él para tener su auto por dos horas para cuando regrese, tenía que cocinar algo caliente y delicioso.

Touya estaba en su trabajo, así que le di a Kero un bocadillo antes de que terminara de destruir el sofá familiar. Ha estado algo gruñón, hoy.

Talvez me estaba desquitando con él después que Touya ha salido de la casa.

Acaricié la cabeza de Kero, el momento en el que hundió su nariz en su tazón putrefacto.

Miré a la comida para perro en mis manos, y luego a mi mascota, quien estaba disfrutando de su comida. Sin un segundo pensamiento, el largo envase, lo boté en la basura.

Tengo que recordarle a Touya que traiga un diferente tipo de comida la próxima vez.

Él es un perro. Y por lo que puedo recordar, un amigo mío me dijo que cada vez que los perros pensaban que era tiempo de morder zapatos, eran porque estaban siendo mal alimentados. Especialmente la comida que apestaba, porque todos saben que la comida entra por el olor.

Me cambié a una falda oscura con un bolsillo para mi caja de tic-tac, y una blusa morada, recordando esconder mi crucifijo.

Me veía razonable, así que me apresuré en ponerme un poco de maquillaje y me aseguré que no apestara como la comida de Kero.

Poniéndome las botas, bajé las escaleras y luego pasé cinco minutos buscando las llaves del auto, que se habían caído detrás de la colección cactus de mi papá.

Después de unos segundos, estaba cerrando la puerta en la nariz de Kero.

El auto lucía decente a la vista. Cuando abrí la puerta del garaje, respiré profundamente. La última vez que había conducido este pedazo de chatarra, me había estrellado contra un poste. La policía se había marchado murmurando algo sobre multar a la persona que me había dado mi licencia de conducir.

En serio. ¿Cuán insensibles podían ser dos obesos policías? Lo que ellos necesitan, es una buena dieta y un viaje a la Antártica.

Iba bien de reversa, alcanzando a ver un pedazo de chatarra que había dejado algún idiota en la calle.

Frené fuertemente y presioné el claxon al mismo tiempo. Me tomó un rato averiguar qué era lo que había hecho, pero me apresuré antes de que alguien me viera y se burlara de mis habilidades automotrices. Me había pasado todo el viaje pensando cómo castigar a Touya por ser ese idiota.

Di unos cuantos giros mal y me detuve para preguntarle a una fumadora cómo llegar al departamento. Mientras estaba ocupada intentando sacar el olor de cigarrillo de mi cabello, un auto presionó el claxon en mis oídos, casi rozando mi auto, y su espejo lateral casi chocando con el mío.

Bajé mi ventana apresurada y le grité tan fuerte como pude al maldito. El auto lucía un poco familiar, pero continué.

En lo que sí me tuve que concentrar fue en mantener mi corazón sin latir tan fuerte.

Me tomó más de un rato parquearme bien. Quizás diez minutos, pero eso era porque los demás autos habían sido mal parqueados.

Miré hacia el espejo una vez más, asegurándome que la sombra de mis ojos no se pareciera a un golpe. Me metí un tic-tac a la boca y luego dije unas cuantas frases de Elizabeth Taylor, sólo para asegurarme que mi pequeño 'arete' se veía cada vez que abría mi boca para decir algo. No era metálico, pero, ¿qué más da?

Obteniendo más de los deseados piropos de hombres, abrí la puerta, entré y casi corrí a las escaleras para encontrar el piso correcto.

El ascensor lucía como si todavía estaba dañado, así que me quedé recordando el día de la fiesta, y qué puerta había sido.

No mucho después, estaba tocando una puerta y esperando con el estómago en mi boca. Cuando toqué de nuevo, pude escuchar pasos acercándose y di un paso atrás para arreglar mi trenza y mi falda.

La puerta fue abierta por un hombre a mediados de los treinta, y por un momento ambos lucimos confundidos.

-"Hola..." Sonreí, esperando que pudiera ver mi tic-tac -"¿Está Syaoran?"

La cara del hombre se arrugó horriblemente, y fue en ese momento en el que me percaté que talvez estaba en los sesenta. -"Perdón, creo que tienes la puerta equivocada"

-"Oh" Creo que lucí más confundida, y por un segundo, él abrió más la puerta, pero yo sólo di unos pasos atrás, riendo nerviosa -"Okay. Perdón por la interrupción, uh sí. Gracias de todas formas"

Los ojos del hombre me observaron por un momento más, asintió y cerró la puerta.

Dejé libre un suspiro, y di otro paso, antes de sentir mis brazos pesados, perdiendo el equilibrio. Alcancé a agarrarme antes de mi caída, y luego gruñí.

Demasiadas escaleras.

Dios, gracias. Me salvaste de una caída horrible.

Tragué en seco, al recordar terribles caídas, alejándome de las escaleras.

Miré las puertas del corredor, y me recosté en una pared, para pensar.

Sabía que era este edificio. Sabía que era este piso. Pero, ¿cuál puerta?

Mi ánimo bajó, al imaginarme pasándome todo el día buscando de puerta en puerta.

Frunciéndome, me obligué a recordar lo sucedido hace tres noches. Había estado pateando el ascensor.

¡Claro! ¡El ascensor!

Saltando de alegría, me encontré casi corriendo por el pasillo en busca del famoso ascensor, donde había dejado la marca de las mismas botas que estoy usando.

En cuestión de segundos lo encontré y me quedé observándolo soñadora. Me volteé y sonreí. Aquí había sido el sitio exacto en el que había empujado a Syaoran contra la pared, pensando que había sido algún tipo que quería aprovecharse de mí.

Pero, ¿cuántas puertas había pasado?

Avancé y finalmente encontré mis pies al frente de la última puerta. ¿Era esta? ¿O era la puerta equivocada, de nuevo?

Me di un pequeño pellizco, y toqué antes de que me arrepintiera.

No tuve que esperar mucho porque la puerta fue abierta con rapidez. Había un chico parado con una copa. No se parecía en nada a Syaoran, pero lucía un poco familiar.

-"Hola" Logré sacar otra enorme sonrisa -"¿Puedo hablar con Syaoran?"

Pues claro, a él también lo había visto. Probablemente aquí en la fiesta. Pero el chico no respondió nada hasta después de un rato.

-"Uh... ¿Está aquí?" Volví a preguntar -"Oh Dios, tengo la puerta equivocada de nuevo"

Miré hacia las demás puerta, pero antes de que pudiera marcharme, él me interrumpió.

-"No. Syaoran vive aquí" Esta vez, él estaba sonriendo. No creo que fuera una sonrisa normal, pero estaba bien. Por lo menos no me estaba sacando a patadas.

Sentí un escalofrío mientras el continuaba sonriendo -"¿Puedo h-hablar con él? Digo, si no está ocupado"

El chico se acercó un poco, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. -"No está. Se fue hace poco"

-"Oh" Sentí que el piso se movía, y todo comenzaba a caer.

Él no estaba.

Vine hasta aquí sólo para averiguar que no estaba.

¿Cuánto más esto podía apestar?

-"Tú eres su chica, ¿no?"

Lo miré, todavía sonreía y de repente no estaba tan segura qué decir -"Uh"

Se me acercó un poco más, haciéndome alejar para mantener espacio. Actuaba como si no quisiera que alguien nos viera o escuchara. -"¿Sakura, cierto?"

Volví a sonreír, pero débilmente esta vez -"Ese es mi nombre"

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Todavía actuaba como si fuera un payaso, pero no soy tonta como para no saber la tensión en su frase -"Uh... Yo-yo solo quería hablar con él. Pero si no está, entonces está bien" Me estaba rascando la cabeza antes de saberlo, riendo nerviosa y tomando pasos hacia atrás.

Por un momento, lució totalmente serio. -"Mejor no lo metas en líos, niña. Creo que estarías mejor con los de tu clase, ¿no?"

Tragué algo misterioso que se había enterrado en mi garganta -"Sí" Y en otro segundo, ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo, y me volteé tan rápido como pude, alejándome por el corredor.

¿Dónde estaba Syaoran? ¿Dónde estaba cuando finalmente tuve el coraje de venir aquí para nada, sino para ser amenazada por uno de sus amigos?

Me apresuré en salir, antes de que mi furia saliera, y esta vez sí hacer un hueco al ascensor.

Esto apesta. Porque regresé a la primera base. De nuevo.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Un maldito y largo viaje a Kawashi había estado bien. Me encontré con algunos de mis amigos, antes de encontrarme a Hikari, una chica que conocí hace algunos meses. Nos habíamos besado varias veces, y la última vez fue cuando su novio nos encontró en el acto.

Esta vez, fue ella la que me besó, y yo no la rechacé. Nunca rechazo a una chica.

Fue una sorpresa cuando me preguntó por Minas. ¿Talvez la había traído aquí? No lo recuerdo.

De hecho, averigüé que no había ni una sola cosa que quisiera recordar sobre Minas. Encendimos algunos cigarrillos antes que regresara a Tomoeda para encontrarme con Shiroi. Siempre siendo el típico vago y estando feliz de poder sacarse de encima algunas horas de trabajo.

Mientras abría la puerta, miró al auto -"Está rayada la pintura aquí. ¿Has visto?"

Me recordé de un auto con el que casi choco cuando salía del departamento.

Para el rato en el que llegamos, Shiroi estaba fuera del auto, gritando que tenía que encontrarse con su novia.

La cocina estaba vacía, pero podía escuchar el sonido del televisor, adentro.

Yamazaki estaba sentado con una botella de cerveza en una mano y el control en la otra.

-"¿Hubo alguna llamada para mí?" Me relajé al sentarme. Mi mamá no me ha llamado desde hace tiempo, y ya estaba esperando otro chequeo de su parte. Casi había pasado un mes desde su última llamada. Cuando no me respondió, agarré el control de su mano, atrapando su atención -"¿Hubo alguna?"

Me dio una mirada enojada, y se acercó para cogerlo. -"Aclara algo, hombre. ¿Esperabas alguna llamada o visita?" Lo miré cuidadosamente.

-"¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas?"

Finalmente me dio una sonrisa retorcida -"Sakura estuvo aquí"

-"¿Qué?" Me levanté del sofá.

Después de un segundo, cambió canales, y lo apagó, mirándome. -"Vino para charlar contigo"

-"Mierda"

-"Oh sí. Ella estuvo aquí" Yamazaki sólo estaba sonriendo, pero yo encontré difícil incluso soltar una mueca.

-"Tienes que alejarte de ella o eres hombre muerto. Y lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

No quise seguir escuchando. Sin otra palabra más, dejé el departamento, tirando la puerta tras mí.

¿¿Para qué rayos había venido?

Estaba furioso antes de que lo supiera, y la mejor manera de sacar toda esa rabia era conducir por las calles. Después de avanzar hacia la carretera, estaba dando vueltas, y antes que lo supiera, estaba parqueada fuera de la casa.

No sabía por qué había venido aquí.

Pero aquí era a donde mi propio maldito auto me había traído. A Sakura.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora:**

¡¡¡Hola chicos! ¡¡Ya llegué con otro capi! No creo que me haya demorado mucho, ¿no? Espero que este capi les haya gustado, personalmente, a mí sí me gusta. ¿Se percataron que este capi se llama 'Crossroads' porque cuando Saku fue a ver a Syaoran a su departamento, éste casi choca con ella, y se cruzaron en el camino… Ja, ja, me encantó esa escena.

Aunque este capi no tuvo mucho SS, el próximo tendrá MUCHO SS, así que por favor, empiecen a dejar sus reviews, si les gustó éste y quieren que el siguiente esté aquí pronto.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS FABULOSOS REVIEWS!

Aunque esta vez no los puedo responder personalmente, quiero agradecerles a todos.

Y sus nombres son:

**Juna-chan; Ciliegia; DKA; Hik-chan; yo; Dreams Kokoro; Sakura Ika; anonimoos; Lian Lai; Erika; Naguchan; Li Maha; Aleirbagpotter; Megumi-chan; consue; amy; yokito kou. **

Por cierto, en algunos de sus reviews me hicieron preguntas tales como:

**¿Por qué está este fic _rated _como 'Drama'? **

Oh, pues hay MUCHO drama, talvez no ahora, pero me atrevo a decir que a partir del capítulo 14, comienza más drama de lo que podremos soportar… U.U y el capítulo 21, tiene una última escena FATAL! Ya verán a qué me refiero.

**¿El fic está terminado?**

No, aunque ya de verdad quiero saber el final de HOH. La autora alega que sólo quedan unos cuantos capítulos restantes…

En fin… Gracias por hacer de la traducción, una traducción exitosa.

Besitos,

Sakki.

**Pd: **La actualización va a ser tan pronta como siempre! ¡Sólo esperen!


	13. Dilemma

**Título- **Head over Heels

**Autor –** Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo -** 13 – Dilemma

**Beta Reader –** Amai

**Traductor – **Sakki Chan

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Mamá intentó llamarme hace poco, pero sólo consiguió dejar mensajes. La mujer luchaba tan duro para lograr que su hija la ame. Bleh. No podía sonar más cursi.

Cuando bajé a la cocina para buscarme un bocadillo, no me sorprendió ver a papá en frente del teléfono, acechándolo como haría un halcón a su presa. Estaba escuchando los mensajes una y otra vez. Los mensajes de mamá. Me dieron ganas de agarrar un jarrón y golpearlo en la cabeza con él. O mejor aún, podía practicar el golpe con mi cabeza, primero.

No me molesté en decir nada. No había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo sentir como si nunca hubiera perdido la lotería. Así que el jarrón se mantuvo a salvo y muy lejos de mi agarre. Tuvo suerte.

Touya no había llegado todavía y comenzaba a sentirme mal cada vez que veía a papá observar cada uno de los portarretratos en la casa. Mamá no estaba en ninguno, me había encargado de sacarla, el verano pasado.

No sabía qué hacer.

Me sentía sin esperanzas. Muy perdida y demente.

Estaba harta de todo lo que sucedía y quería empujar a papá en una piscina congelada para hacerlo despertar del trance en el que estaba. Pensándolo mejor, no parecía una buena idea. Lo que pasa es que papá a penas puede flotar en el agua.

Desde el viernes, cuando vino borracho, lucía exhausto. Se tomó el día libre y era inusual tenerlo cerca en una tarde de domingo luciendo como si se hubiera terminado toda una botella de whisky. Aunque tenerlo cerca, era una buena cosa.

Porque de esta forma, Kero tenía a alguien más a quien molestar y yo podía disfrutar de su silenciosa compañía.

Papá me dio una pequeña sonrisa, cuando pasé a su lado con dirección a la cocina.

-"¿Quieres un sándwich?" Esperé un poco, mirando su débil figura voltearse a mí.

Me dio una de sus más pequeñas sonrisas -"Sí, por qué no. Aunque no le pongas mucha lechuga, por favor"

Asentí tomando la orden. Probablemente debería renunciar a mi trabajo en la iglesia, para comenzar uno nuevo como mesera.

Kero había venido corriendo, el momento en el que abrí el refrigerador, pero lo cerré antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzar la puerta de la cocina. Se acostó ahí por un momento, antes de saltar en sus patas y darme una de sus miradas 'perro-quiere-comida- humana'. Lo ignoré como siempre, así que regresó chillando a donde papá.

Papá era un hombre muy ocupado, pero hoy, lucía como si hubiera sido despedido. Si no estaba dando sus clases en la universidad, entonces estaría en alguna conferencia sobre una excavación en Egipto. Siempre era el 'Señor-Muy-Ocupado' pero con su nueva actitud casi me espantaba. ¿Dónde estaba mi viejo papá?

Por un segundo pensé que estaría bien bromear con él sobre su resaca, pero el tema sería algo molesto, así que no dije nada.

Cuando regresé de la cocina, papá estaba en una nueva posición. Estaba en el sofá. Kero a sus pies. Y el teléfono en su mano.

-"¿Escuchaste? Ella quiere que vayas a conocer a su nuevo hijo"

Le di el plato sin decir ninguna palabra y sonreí un poco cuando me agradeció. Él hablaba de mi recientemente descubierto hermanastro. Doble 'uh'.

Después de eso, regresé a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Encendí el estéreo a un volumen alto, poniendo algo de funk. Después de casi arrancarme el exceso de ropa, me quedé con mi top ajustado y falda de terciopelo, que no había utilizado en meses. Me lancé a la cama, y cubrí con las sábanas.

No quería pensar en mamá.

No quería pensar en papá.

Y no quería pensar sobre Syaoran.

Realmente, no quería pensar en nada. Sólo quería mi cabeza alejada de todo. De todo, aunque sea por una vez.

En medio de todos mis intensos pensamientos, no supe cuando me quedé dormida, pero mi despertar, fue provocado por el chirrido de llantas. Habían sido agresivas, así que me enfadé.

Algún idiota, un patético idiota, me había despertado de una de las más pacíficas siestas que tenido en días. Y me aseguraría de que se arrepintiera.

Pateando las sábanas, me acerqué a las cortinas, furiosa. Me levanté para ver la ventana y mis ojos somnolientos enfocaron algo en medio de la luz solar.

La primera cosa que vi fue un auto negro. Un auto deportivo negro. Muy pero muy familiar y parqueado justo en frente de nuestra casa. Las marcas que sus llantas habían dejado en el pavimento, estaban todavía presentes, junto con una nube de humo que escupía el tubo de escape.

Me acerqué un poco, antes de abrir por completo, toda la ventana, sacando mi cabeza sólo para asegurarme de que no estaba equivocada.

Pero no, sí era un auto negro.

Era el auto de Syaoran.

Y a pesar que no pude ver a la persona que lo conducía desde la distancia, sabía que era él.

Esta vez, no era mi imaginación. Era definitivamente Syaoran. Y había venido a verme.

Salté de la cama en cuestión de segundos y salí corriendo con dirección a las escaleras, tan silenciosamente como podía. Papá parecía haberse quedado dormido con el teléfono en mano y Kero no estaba a la vista.

Lo encontré arañando la puerta principal, y en el apuro, lo agarré del collar y lo arrastré mientras él se quejaba.

Probablemente no era el mejor lugar para encerrar a un perro, pero tuvo que ser la cocina. Era lo más cercano y el único lugar a donde entraría sin protestas.

Avancé de puntillas para abrir la puerta y luego la reja, sin zapatos.

Cuando salí, me acerqué al auto, específicamente a la ventana del conductor. Mi peso apoyándose en él.

Era él. Era Syaoran.

Supe que era él. Y aquí estaba.

Su cabeza se volteó a mi dirección, y toqué el vidrio mientras él lo bajaba después de lucir un poco sorprendido.

-"¡Hola!" Saqué eso sin demasiado control en mi alegría. Pude haber agarrado su cara y besarlo en ese momento, pero aquello no parecía ser la mejor opción. Así que me contuve.

Cuando no dijo nada, saqué mi más brillante sonrisa y me paré en la calle para acercarme un poco más -"¿Qué tal?"

Unas venas se hincharon en su frente, y supe que ése no había sido el tipo de recibimiento que esperaba -"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Intenté de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué viniste a mi departamento?" Su voz era firme y por un momento me sentí perdida.

-"¿Qué?" Sentí que algo se había trancado en mi garganta. Así que se había enterado, pero, ¿por qué sonaba tan incómodo ante ello? -"Oh eso. Sólo fui para hablar...contigo" Okay, eso había salido bien.

Miró al otro lado por un segundo antes de voltearse a mí de nuevo, con un poco saludable ceño fruncido. -"¿Sobre qué?"

Intenté tragar, pero solo terminé mirando su quijada apretada. -"¿Su-sucede algo malo? ¿Algo pasó?"

Me miró como si estuviera a punto de explotar, pero su cara se contuvo de hacerlo. -"No" Estaba hablando entre dientes, y lo supe. Supe que algo estaba mal.

Supe que no debía haber ido a su departamento. Lo sé ahora. No debí. Él no estaba diciendo las palabras que yo quería oír, así que me aferré a la ventana. -"¿Estás seguro?"

Me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados. -"No"

Eso era.

¿Qué más podía decir? Obviamente sucedía algo malo, y me pateé por ello. Estúpida. ¿Por qué me había molestado?

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato. Sus dedos se mantenían aferrados al volante y yo comenzaba a desilusionarme.

-"No debí haber ido, ¿verdad?" Decidí que debía ser yo. Debía ser yo la que rompiera esta tensión.

Cuando no dijo nada, dejé que mis pies se lastimaran con las piedrecillas del pavimento y murmuré en una de mis más pequeñas voces. -"Lo lamento" Se volteó un poco -"Espero-espero que no te haya metido en problemas"

-"¿Problemas?" Dijo instantáneamente.

No se molestó en mirarme, así que sin decir ninguna otra palabra me volteé y pretendí que no escuché que gritaba mi nombre. Ni siquiera me molesté en voltearme para cerrar la reja, mientras volvía dentro.

Supuse que era mejor dejarlo así, cuando ya no teníamos nada más que decir. ¿Qué más podía haberle dicho? ¿Que había ido para preguntarle si éramos novios o sólo estábamos jugando?

No.

No podía decirle eso.

Así que lo dejé afuera, mientras corrí a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, cerré las cortinas y salté de nuevo a la cama. Fue sólo después de un rato en que escuché que un auto se alejaba furioso. Al parecer, Syaoran no andaba de mejor humor que yo.

Me acosté ahí, en medio de las sábanas, mi crucifijo debajo de mi mentón y mis ojos ardiendo.

Por un día, quería olvidarme de todo. Sólo por un día, quería que algo bueno sucediera.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Las calles no podían estar más repletas.

Había viejos en sus Volkswagen por todos lados y de vez en cuando sentí la necesidad de darles un empujón desde atrás. A lo mucho debían ir a 50 kilómetros por hora y me estaban colmando la paciencia.

Di un giro a la izquierda, ignorando a toda la gente que sacaba su cabeza para insultarme. Malditos traseros vagos. Ésos eran los que tenían. Para el rato en el que llegaran a algún lugar, les estarían creciendo uñas amarillentas en sus tumbas.

Shiroi había regresado cuando entré. Tenía a su novia en el sofá y Meiling estaba cambiando de canales. Una mirada hacia a mí, y salió furiosa a su cuarto.

Yamazaki estaba en la cocina, parado cerca de la estufa, con una manzana en la boca, y Chiharu en la mesa, leyendo la revista que yo había chequeado esta mañana. Tenía un arete en la nariz que nunca antes le había visto y la hacía parecer a un erizo, con todo ese pelo de puntas. Ni siquiera me miró y yo tampoco me quejé.

Yamazaki se volteó y yo saqué una silla, y apagó el fuego con su manzana en mano.

-"¿A dónde fuiste?"

Chiharu se alejó un poco, como si demostrándome que no quería escuchar.

Me encogí de hombros agarrando una manzana para mí -"Le puse gasolina al auto" Y di una mordida.

Asintió con cuidado y miró en dirección a Chiharu.

Me fui a mi cuarto y vi todas las cosas que estaban tiradas en el piso. Como un cronómetro. Una lata fluorescente azul que había usado para darle al auditorio mi propio y personal toque. Y una tarjeta madre de una computadora que solía tener. Junto con muchas cosas más.

Tomaría un rato el limpiarlo, así que me fui directo a la cama.

Sakura se había disculpado.

No sé por qué, pero no podía parar de pensar en su cara, cuando había pedido perdón. Me tomó un rato conciliar el sueño, pero después tuve toneladas de él.

Sorprendentemente, no me desperté ni cuando Yamazaki había tocado mi puerta con pizzas.

Y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que ya era de mañana.

Siete y algo. Y pude escuchar a Meiling gritando afuera, seguida de la voz de Yamazaki. Ni siquiera quería averiguar qué pasaba.

Así que pasé junto a Shiroi y fui por esa ducha caliente antes de que Chiharu me ganara el baño como hacía cada maldita mañana.

Vi un shampoo que estaba por ahí y sin otro pensamiento lo vacié sobre mi cabeza.

Meiling tendría que conseguirse uno nuevo.

Cuando salí hacia la cocina, averigüé la razón de su pelea. Meiling, quien todavía no encontraba su CD, estaba culpando a Yamazaki de nuevo.

El tipo ni siquiera la estaba mirando, mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta desesperada.

-"¡Vamos Yama! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Sé que lo tienes!"

-"No lo tengo" Contestó distraído con sus ojos pegados a la televisión y bebiendo una soda. Me miró mientras me senté a su lado, y luego me dijo apresurado. -"Oye, dile a esa vaca que no tengo sus cosas. Ya me perdí del show la última vez por su culpa, y no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo. Todavía no encuentran al asesino"

Mientras Meiling seguía gritando a mis espaldas, él continuó mirando el show. Así que me senté a mirarlo también. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, de todas formas.

Después de una media hora, Meiling se rindió y se sentó a mi lado, cansada. Pude ver que me estaba mirando por un rato, antes de que los tres nos quedáramos observando el programa de policía contra asesino.

Era lo más agrio que había visto. Disparo, disparo, una mujer inocente muere. Disparo, disparo, los policías esposan al asesino.

Era sorprendente cuan concentrados estaban Yamazaki y Meiling. Pero así eran ellos, se tomaban todo en serio.

Era lo mismo en todos lados. Los chicos malos siempre obtienen el corazón de la manzana.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Odio las mañanas de los lunes. No sólo eran el primer día de la semana, pero también era el inicio de cinco pesados y cansados días.

Papá estaba despierto y plantado a la mesa como un pato. Lo cual era algo sorprendente. Touya todavía estaba berreando que había dejado a Kero en la cocina por cinco horas, y que ahora el perro estaba empachado.

Eso era lo que sacaba por ingerir cosas no comestibles. Estúpido perro.

-"Buenos días cariño" Papá se estaba sirviendo algo de té de la tetera, mientras yo rodaba mi cuchara alrededor de mis Fruit Loops. Los remojé en leche y observé cómo flotaban en ella.

-"Buenos días" Murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara. No estaba en el ánimo de nada.

Touya se sentó en mi frente, con su sección deportiva como siempre y como siempre gritando cuando Kero venía galopando como un caballo para morder sus medias, debajo de la mesa. Pasó los siguientes minutos intentando alejar al perro.

Sí. Los dos se odiaban con pasión.

Pero diferente de ayer, papá se veía muy calmado. Estaba con sus lentes de nuevo, y cuando levantó su mirada del periódico, tuve que tragar en seco. Sus ojos estaban brillando.

-"Llamarás a tu madre hoy, Sakura" Okay. No esperaba eso. -"E irás a conocer a tu hermanastro" O eso.

Sí, casi me atranqué con mi cereal cuando dijo eso. Me apresuré a beber jugo, e hice un desagradable sonido, ante lo cual Touya arrugó su nariz. -"Perdón" Me sequé la boca con el dorso de mi mano, y traté de que mi garganta volviera a su forma natural. -"Creo que oí eso mal"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. Y pude sentir que la parte posterior de mi cuello me picó por un momento.

-"Sakura, llamarás a tu madre cuando regreses a casa. Ya te ha dejado demasiados mensajes en la contestadora"

Sí claro, él más que nadie, lo sabría ¿verdad?

Tragué en seco, y luego le di a Touya una mirada molesta, porque no dijo nada -"Pero... ¿Por qué?"

-"Porque" Papá suspiró para agregarle drama al asunto -"Legalmente, él es tu hermano" Cuando me ensombrecí ante su respuesta, continuó -"Y ella no dejará de llamar hasta que vayas"

Me levanté antes de que pudiera decirme algo más. -"Ya te dije papá. No voy a ningún lado, y así será"

-"Sakura, ella todavía es tu madre. Y tú todavía tienes que obedecerle, ¿sabes?"

De repente no sabía si era mi papá el que estaba hablando o era el mismo Satanás que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Empujé mi silla abruptamente y corrí hacia mi cuarto después de darle la más asqueada mirada que tenía, junto con mi respuesta más rápida. -"¡No!"

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Cómo pudo decir eso? ¿Cómo pudo decir eso cuando se la pasó todo el fin de semana insultándola? ¡Esto es una locura! Él la estaba apoyando después de todo lo que le ha hecho. Estaba apoyando a mamá, antes que a mí. No puedo creerlo.

Me saqué la bata de dormir en segundos y me puse algo que fuera con mi ánimo, Agarrando cualquier libro y plumas que se acercaron a mí, salí furiosa apartando a papá del camino, quien se había parado en las escaleras.

-"Sakura..." Su voz sonaba acentuada, pero yo sólo tiré la puerta.

Siempre había algo que tenía que arruinarme el día, ¡Siempre!

Encontré a Touya esperándome en la acera y sólo me senté en el auto sin ninguna palabra.

-"Sakura" Comenzó después de un rato -"Creo que debes escuchar a papá. Él-"

-"¡Sólo cállate y enciende el maldito auto! ¿Quieres?" Le grité furiosa, y se sentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Está bien. Está bien"

No había nada más qué decir.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, salí sin más que 'te veo luego perdedor'. Y avancé a mi casillero, maldiciendo a la campana que había sonado.

Escupiendo cada insulto que me sabía, boté mis libros en mi casillero y cerré la puerta que me rebotó en la cara. Sintiéndome indignada, la tiré de nuevo, con toda mi furia y energía.

El grupo de enfrente me dio la mirada 'maldita sea-eres-rara', pero yo continué con mi paso, ni siquiera molestándome en girar cuando impacté con uno.

No necesitaba ser amable hoy. No con el fin de semana que tuve y con la explosión por la que pasé hoy en la mañana.

Cuando llegué a los anuncios, fui la última, y me apresuré a llegar a mi asiento, enviándole una mirada maligna al profesor, que lucía igual de incómodo que Rika.

-"Uh... claro" Y luego comenzó a dar los anuncios.

-"Oye chica" Rika se acercó a mí -"¿Estás bien?"

-"Síp" Van que estaba a mi lado, acercó su silla -"Parece que hubieras venido de una pelea. ¿Quién te pegó, eh?" Se estaba riendo un poco.

Cuando Eriol se volteó, cruzó sus brazos en el filo de mi escritorio. -"Está furiosa" Supuse que estaba refiriéndose a mí, pero yo tenía mis ojos sólo en Rika y me encogí de hombros ante ella.

-"Es nada" Esperé que sonara neutral. Porque no había forma en que yo gastara mi último aliento en Van o Eriol. Pero parecía que ni siquiera soné cerca a la realidad.

-"¿Estás segura?" Rika me dijo, y yo asentí con vehemencia.

-"Claro" Mentí entre dientes -"Mi hermano sólo me ha estado molestando" Intenté sacar una pequeña sonrisa, pero no pude hacerlo. Pobre Touya.

Ella asintió mientras Van se acercaba un poco más -"Oye, hablando de tu hermano. ¿Te dijo que te fui a ver el Sábado?"

Me volteé hacia él con la quijada ajustada -"Síp" Ni siquiera quería empezar con eso.

Van sólo regresó a su asiento, obviamente complacido por lo que rondaba debajo de sus negros cabellos que cubrían su cerebro de papa -"Olvidé que estabas en la iglesia, pero él me agradó. Digo, se enloqueció cuando vio mi auto"

-"Ah sí" Murmuré ignorando la enorme sonrisa de Rika -"Ama los autos"

-"Creo que tú deberías verlo entonces" Rika se metió -"Nunca has estado en él, ¿cierto?"

Lloré en mis adentros, y sacudí mi cabeza -"No" Si hubiera tenido algo afilado en ese momento, se lo hubiera enterrado sin pensarlo dos veces.

-"Entonces tendrás que venir a verlo" La voz de Van era tan suave que tuve que asentir y dar una risa falsa.

-"Oh Claro. Seguro. Claro que iré" Aunque no en esta vida, amigo. Y diablos, no podía imaginar a Syaoran diciendo las mismas palabras. _Entonces tendrás que venir a verlo_. Sonaba tan cliché y aburrido.

Me di a mí misma una patada mental y vi la sonrisa perezosa de Eriol. Él no había dicho nada, pero prefiero escucharlo a que me mire así. Era como si sabía que algo sucedería pronto. Pero como estoy segura que nada puede ir peor en mi vida, creo que podía meterse por donde más le entrase aquello que sabía.

Cuando la campana sonó de nuevo, me alejé junto con Rika.

Y entré a Historia. Y estaba repleta de pánico. Me senté en el lugar de siempre y mantuve mis ojos en la ventana hasta que la clase comenzó.

Cuando Syaoran ingresó algo tarde, conectamos miradas por un segundo, hasta que él apartó la suya.

No sé por qué, pero estuve suspirando después de cada minuto, y un tipo a mi lado me dio una mirada enfermiza.

Estúpido perdedor.

No podía parar de moverme. Me estaba irritando y no tenía nada en lo que se suponía era la hoja para mi ensayo sobre Gestapo. _Era la fuerza policíaca especial que Hitler formó..._ Oh Dios Santo. De la forma en la que estaba escribiendo, estoy segura que un niñito podría hacerlo mejor que yo.

Mordiendo la parte interna de mi mejilla, me recosté en el respaldo de mi silla, balanceándome en las patas traseras.

La profesora estaba como siempre, escribiendo algo en algún lado, y toda la clase estaba callada. Desde que yo estaba en la última esquina, no podía ver a alguien que no estuviera moviendo sus plumas,

Y fue ahí cuando miré a la derecha y vi que Syaoran me miraba.

Intenté sonreírle, pero entonces él comenzó a señalar con su pulgar a la pared junto a él.

Creo que lucí confundida, así que comenzó a moverlo de nuevo. ¿Me estaba intentando decir algo? Lució un poco frustrado, mientras yo estaba ahí preguntándome si sabía que yo era patética con las señas.

Y luego se levantó y caminó pasando los pupitres. Los estudiantes a los que pasaba levantaban su mirada. Llegó donde la profesora y comenzó a susurrar algo. Ella asintió y le dio un pase.

No lo había visto hacer eso antes. Usualmente, salía como si le valiera un bledo todo.

Cuando pasó por la puerta, ni siquiera volteó a verme. Así que me quedé sentada y estática. Me relamí los labios una vez y luego otra, pretendiendo que estaba pensando. Incluso logré escribir unas cuantas oraciones, pero me recosté de nuevo. ¿Qué me había querido decir?

Estaba levantada antes de que lo supiera y parada junto a la profesora que me miraba expectante.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Uh..." Le di mi mejor mirada dudosa -"Señorita...uh..." ¿Y ahora qué? -"¿Puedo ir al baño?" Aquello salió muy rápido. Me quedé ahí por un momento, hasta que un tipo me mandó un piropo.

Cretino.

Ella hizo una expresión indefinida, y luego escribió algo en un papel, y lo arrancó. Agarrándolo, le sonreí y me disculpé.

Cerrando la puerta atrás de mí, avancé por el corredor pero no había signos de vida. No podía ver a Syaoran en ningún lado. ¿Me había dejado plantada? Y luego miré al otro lado, y lo encontré a unos cuantos metros, recostado en una pared.

No lo saludé. Sólo volteé mi mirada para asegurarme que nadie nos veía y entonces avancé hacia él. Y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me agarró del codo y me llevó dentro del salón en el que estaba apoyado.

Sorprendida por sus acciones, me dejé caer en mis propios pies e intenté borrar este sentimiento de mi mente. No era lo que yo creo, ¿verdad?

Estaba oscuro, y me quedé ahí por un segundo estudiando los perfiles de su rostro. No estaba nerviosa. Estaba feliz. Estaba emocionada. Estaba saltando de la alegría.

-"Te tomaste tu tiempo" La voz de Syaoran era baja, así que creo que debíamos hablar en susurros. Cuando cerró la puerta con su talón, tragué en seco mientras temblé un poco y mariposas revoloteaban en mi espalda.

Le di una sonrisa y miré alrededor. Era el salón de materiales. El mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado con esa otra chica. Casi gruñí ante el recuerdo, pero me contuve cuando choqué contra un aparador que pudo sostener mi peso. Estábamos en un cuarto lleno de libros, y me comenzaba a sentir enferma. Mi salud decaía un poco cuando de libros se trataba.

Cuando nos miramos de nuevo, logré decir una disculpa -"Mira, lamento lo de ayer. Yo...tenía que hablar contigo. Sobre...algo"

-"¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?" Se acercó más, y lo miré dudosa, tratando de sonar normal. Estaba un poco fruncido, pero ignoré eso.

-"Ah, no te preocupes. No-o no es nada" Intenté esconder mi sorpresa el momento en que sus manos alcanzaron mis rodillas y se quedaron en mis muslos. Me sentía incómoda en esa posición, toda una cabeza más arriba que él, así que tenía que agacharme. Seguramente hubiera preferido que fuera al revés, pero no se puede ser muy exquisito ¿cierto?

Mi espina dorsal se estremeció, como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un relámpago, y me encontré acercándome a él. No sabía qué hacer. Me sentía como si necesitaba alguna clase de permiso de él y no pude evitar y sonreír mientras las mariposas en mi pecho se calmaban. Era definitivamente estimulante. Definitivamente algo que quería en ese instante.

Pero no hacía falta permiso o consentimiento. Porque en ese pequeño segundo me atrapó en el más salvaje beso sin ninguna advertencia. Mis labios se quedaron rígidos, pero aprendí a suavizarlos cuando su lengua se chocó con la mía.

He estado esperando mucho para esto. He extrañado este sentimiento y en felicidad, lo presioné junto a mí y mis piernas se colgaron alrededor de su cintura. Me agarré fuertemente en él, soltándome de su beso por un momento para tomar aire. Pero él parecía más desesperado de lo que yo estaba, y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello mientras asaltaba mis labios una y otra vez. Como si me deseara tanto o más que yo a él. Como si extrañara mis besos. ¿Estaría compensándome por lo de ayer?

Era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Claro que he sido besada antes, pero esto se sentía diferente. De hecho, él me traía como loca con sólo pasar sus brazos por mi cintura. Justo ahí, no me importaba si era invierno o verano, pero esto me hacía sentir bien.

Su mismo cabello olía dulce y a ¿pasión de fruta?

Sentí su fría mano en la parte posterior de mi cuello, y luego deslizarse por mis hombros, repitiéndose una y otra vez, haciéndome gemir en placer.

No sentía nada más que a sus dedos deslizarse dentro y fuera del collar de mi blusa, para masajear mi cuello. Pudo haberme ahogado en ese momento, ya nada me importaba, porque se sentía demasiado bien. Se sentía como si mi pecho iba a salirse a través de mis costillas el momento en el que me presioné con él.

Su boca se movió directamente a mi quijada, una mano tirando de mis cabellos dolorosamente. Su respiración pesada siguió después de sus besos en mi piel. Volteé mi cara, para dejarle acceso a mi lóbulo, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que la desesperación tomara lo mejor de mí y peleé para alcanzar su boca y besarlo. Mis manos agarraron su camiseta, trazando diseños, sin siquiera saberlo.

Era como si estuviera entregándome a un enorme placer, a la cosa más hermosa que existe. Y eso mantuvo la velocidad de mi corazón.

Sus labios sonrieron como si supieran de la tortura por la que estaba pasando, cuando no correspondía mis besos, pero terminó rindiéndose pronto. Su lengua danzó en las cavernas de mi boca y me quedé ahí, junto a él. Sus dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior seductivamente, y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás en satisfacción.

Pero justo ahí un pensamiento me golpeó y lo empujé desde el pecho. Confusión bañaba sus facciones y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pero no lo dejé ir. Su confusión se transformó en un ceño fruncido, mientras se acercó y rozó sus labios con los míos.

-"Es este..." Mandé volando mis tacones, y permití que sus piernas se acercaran más al aparador. -"¿Es este el lugar a donde traes a cada chica con la que quieres besarte? ¿Aquí?"

Creo que mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Su boca se ensanchó ante mis palabras y me estremecí cuando dejó escapar un suspiro en la piel de mi cuello -"Oh sí"

Asentí callada.

-"¿Algún problema con eso?"

-"Quizás sí" Rocé mi nariz con la suya, y volteé mi cabeza al otro lado, recostando mis codos en sus hombros, esperando sonar seria.

Me besó tentativamente, separando mis labios -"Qué mal, entonces. Es en este lugar de mierda o ninguno. Y yo preferiría esto a esa maldita clase de Gestapo, allá" Dijo eso entre líneas, y logré soltar una rápida risa. Historia estaba muy lejos de mis pensamientos, así como las estúpidas reglas de no meterse con 'desadaptados'. Era todo una gran mentira de todos modos.

-"Supongo" Murmuré como respuesta.

-"Está bien. Ahora cállate, ¿quieres?" Su cabello me hacía cosquillas en las mejillas, cuando se acercó para besarme.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía como que nada podría ser mejor que esto. Gracias Dios. Muchas gracias. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir porque nunca esperé que esto pasara hoy. De verdad, no lo esperaba.

Y estoy tan feliz de que algo bueno al fin haya pasado.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No sé qué fue lo que hizo Sakura, pero desde ayer, todo ha ido bien. Yamazaki no ha dicho nada sobre ella y Chiharu se mantuvo lejos de mí. Esa chica causa demasiados problemas.

Mamá llamó esta mañana, y continuó preguntándome si he estado comiendo bien y estudiando. Le respondí como siempre, con mi maldita y positiva actitud.

Pero eso fue todo lo que preguntó después de que preguntó la razón por la que tuvo que pagar mi fianza, para sacarme de la prisión. Siempre ha sabido que soy un chico problemático, pero yo siempre evitaba decirle la mayoría de cosas. Cosas por las que me desheredaría si las llegaba a escuchar.

Así que sólo le dije que me metí en una pelea con algunos chicos y ellos me reportaron. Y luego ella comenzó a preguntarme sus nombres para llamar a sus padres.

No estaba siendo sarcástica y ello no me sorprendió. Así es como ella era. Y con la muerte de una de sus amigas, dudo que si quiera ha salido de la cama. La mujer era demasiado paranoica y yo estaba feliz que eso no corría por mis venas.

Minas me acorraló hoy en la escuela y estuvo demandando preguntas como siempre. Me amenazó de nuevo, pero dejé que Meiling se encargara de ella. Había averiguado que ella podía manejarla mejor de lo que yo nunca pude.

Hiiragizawa no se olvidó de darme los dedos cuando fui a Química que quedaba en la clase opuesta a la de él. Sakura me dio una sonrisa mientras lo seguía. No le correspondí la sonrisa. Él estaba mirando.

Ella era una buena chica, creo. Y diablos, sabía besar.

Su cabello no olía a rosas ya, pero creo que está bien. Siempre y cuando no se acerque tanto a los perdedores con los que anda.

Recuerdo que una de ellos -Rika algo-solía salir con Shiroi años atrás. También salía con un profesor, pero escuché que todo eso paró cuando vino aquí. Shiroi fue dejado, y desde entonces no para de insultarla. Dice que la aborrece. Pero Dios, por el amor de Dios, ése era Shiroi, eran sólo palabras. Nadie podía tocarla, porque sino, se metían con él de nuevo.

Cuando llegué al departamento, algunos chicos andan por ahí, y supe que eran los amigos de Yamazaki. Vino a mí cuando fui por una bebida.

-"Vamos a sacar esas malditas reglas del Tablero"

-"¿En serio?" No quería sonar muy pesimista.

-"Oh sí. Es una maldición tenerlas. Es tiempo que empecemos a lanzarles alguna mierda"

Me senté, pensando por un rato -"¿Cómo se van a meter? La maldita escuela tiene alarmas"

Yamazaki se rió ante eso, y luego señaló a unos tipos que estaban jugando play-station en el sofá. -"Esos chicos van a entrar. Y diablos, te tengo que decir, son buenos"

Los miré por un segundo y luego a Yamazaki -"Vas a estar jodido por esto"

-"Syaoran. Ellos pueden. ¡En serio pueden sacar alarmas!"

No sabía qué decir, pero tampoco estaba en contra. Me encogí de hombros, chocamos las palmas, y me levanté con mi Coca -"Buena suerte entonces"

-"¡No la necesitaremos!" Me gritó cuando me encerré en el cuarto. Todavía estaba hecho un desastre, pero no me iba a molestar en limpiarlo hasta después de unas semanas, o cuando encontrara una manera de que Meiling limpie, sin que tenga que pagarle.

Faltaban algunos días para que me trajeran mi dosis de los contactos de Yamazaki, y yo ya estaba ansioso por probarla. No había nada en mi cuarto, y eso me hacía sentir casi desnudo.

Me daba fuerza, pero ahora, no quedaba nada. Estaba desesperado por sentirme bien. Estaba desesperado por sentirlo de nuevo.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No le iba a hablar a papá.

Ése era el trato que había hecho conmigo misma. No le iba a hablar hasta que dejara de pararse fuera de mi cuarto dándome peroratas sobre cómo tenía que conocer a mi nueva "familia". Síp, como si supiera un bledo de ello.

No tengo idea de qué le ha dado, pero lo que fuere, lo odiaba.

Sí. En ese momento, odiaba a papá.

Estaba actuando como si fuera la cosa más normal de hacer. Incluso me estaba ofreciendo dejarme en el aeropuerto y ¡pagar por mi pasaje a Hiroshima! Digo, eso era lo más absurdo que me podía haber pedido. Y cuando dijo eso, supe que estaba completamente poseído.

Incluso tuve la idea de llamar a un psicólogo y reservar una cita para papá. Para que así, pudiera establecer de nuevo los límites.

No quería ver a mamá por unos meses. Y no quería ver el resto de su familia 'actual' por unos cuantos años. Así era la forma en la que lo quería, pero no podía ser. ¿Qué más podría ponerse mal entre papá y yo?

¿Había esa noche de bebida, convertido a papá en un psicópata?

Talvez estaba enfadada porque de alguna manera, Touya se había escapado de todo esto. Le tenía envidia. Su madre estaba muerta y su padre estaba soltero y no buscaba pareja.

Papá no se casaría de nuevo. Lo conozco bien. Tampoco lo dejaría hacerlo, porque no había forma en que me quedaran más fuerzas para aguantar otra madre. Una era suficiente, muchas gracias. Con dos, yo misma me ahorcaría.

No sé cual sea el maldito problema de papá, pero no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya. No iba a ir a Hiroshima o ni siquiera a la casa vecina si tenía que ver a mi hermanastro. Si tanto querían que nos conociéramos, entonces ¿por qué él no venía aquí?

No iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo haciendo felices conexiones familiares. He tenido suficiente con el Sr. Ryusaki y con mamá tocándose su panza, como si fuera la única cosa que tenía que hacer en el mundo. Síp, eso fue suficiente para mí.

No quería conocer a un tipo que me trataría como una niña. En otras palabras, así como una madre, un solo hermano también era suficiente. Un hermano mayor.

Alejando mi mente de todos esos pensamientos, ingresé a la biblioteca para devolver unos cuantos libros. Desde el rabillo de mis ojos pude ver a Meiling y a otra chica en una esquina de la zona, y dudé mientras alejaba mi mirada de ellas.

¿Me habían visto?

¿Alguien me habrá visto mirarlas?

Golpeé mi cabeza en el escritorio, y deposité los libros en la rampa. Eran sólo los libros que presté para terminar mi maldito trabajo de computadoras, que ahora, había reprobado. No sé qué había hecho mal, en realidad. Sólo me percaté de unos cuantos errores aquí y allá. También puse un gráfico en forma de pastel, en vez de uno en forma de barras. Y pensándolo bien, pensar en pasteles hacía que se abriera mi apetito.

Ricos y deliciosos pasteles. Eso es lo que prepararé para mí, en la cena de esta noche. Sólo para celebrar mí fracaso.

Wow, casi podía sentir el sabor de ellos en mi boca, claro que eso fue hasta que un tipo se chocó conmigo y mi nariz se aplastó en su espalda.

El chico se volteó suavemente, casi atrapándome fuera de guardia y perdiendo mi equilibrio. Estúpido. ¿Qué rayos decía su camiseta? ¿Mata a los que caminan junto a ti?

Tuve que agarrarme del escritorio, antes que pudiera mandarme al piso... no intencionalmente. Y luego miré su cara.

-"¡Tú!" Era una sorpresa. Los dos murmuramos con fastidio y nos alejamos, mientras nos arreglábamos al mismo tiempo.

Era el chico que se sentaba junto a mí en la clase de computadoras. Síp, el que nunca me hablaba, sin importar cuan duro intentara ser su amiga y por la misma razón me había rendido.

-"Jesús" Me ocupé en sobar mi nariz mientras la gente que pasaba se reía. -"¿De qué estás hecho, uh? ¿Hierro? ¿Acero? ¿De grasa de elefante?" Dejé mi último libro en la rampa -"¿De cuál de ellas?"

No desperdició un momento para fruncir su ceño -"Huesos humanos"

Le envié una mirada malvada -"Ésa opción no estaba en mi lista"

-"Puedes agregarla, entonces" No se molestó en esconder su risa maligna y pasó a mi lado, chocando con mi hombro justo como cuando choqué con otro tipo en los anuncios. No me tomó mucho averiguar que era él mismo. -"Gracias, pero creo que me la saltaré. Es un poco aburrida"

Nop. No me gustaba ése tipo ni un poco. Él pensaba que era un súper sabelotodo que no quería hablar con alguien que tuviera notas más bajas que él.

Desafortunadamente, mientras yo tenía una F, él tenía una B.

Y para aliviar mi enojo, me mantenía asegurándome a mí misma, que el profesor era un sexista cretino que no podía soportarme en su clase de "machos".

Mientras yo terminaba con mis asuntos, miré a Meiling a través del espacio que generaban dos tipos. Me apresuré en salir, antes que todos los grupos decidieran salir al mismo tiempo, me pisaran y me salieran ampollas por ello. Por lo menos debía haber seis grupos. Cada uno luciendo distinto del look nerd estereotipado.

Digo, si alguien me veía leyendo uno de esos libros de Hitler, ¿cómo me llamarían? ¿Nerd o activista?

Dándole a Meiling una última mirada, avancé a la cafetería. Lo que necesitaba era comida buena para calmar mi estómago hambriento. Quizás un pastel.

En Inglés, juro que escuché que yo era el tema de burla de los chicos que me rodeaban. La frecuencia de aquellos sonidos provenientes de mi estómago no había ayudado. Di pasos más largos y abrí la puerta y volé a la fila.

¡Les enseñaré!

Unos cuantos de ellos estaban en mi clase de Química, en el siguiente periodo. Definitivamente les enseñaré.

Después de tener mis reservas en mi bandeja por colarme delante de un chico, salí de ahí y evité chocarme con varias personas. Finalmente, llegando a mi mesa, la dejé con urgencia, me senté, anhelando probar algo de esa sabrosa hamburguesa que me estaba esperando. Delicioso, incluso si no era un pastel.

Pero no la probé. Ni siquiera pude tocarla, maldita sea.

Porque en ese momento, sentí que todos me miraban. Entre 'todos' tenemos a: Eriol, Van y un chico que no recuerdo su nombre.

Por un segundo los vi a cada uno, luego al resto de asientos vacíos y luego a mi aromática hamburguesa. -"Uh...Hola. ¿Dónde están los demás?" Intenté sonar tan liviana como pude. Pero era algo incómodo no masticar mi paciencia como Kero hacía con su muñeca de trapo, especialmente sin Rika y Tomoyo.

Los ojos de Eriol se alejaron de mí ante eso y comencé a preguntarme qué había de malo en mi bandeja. ¿Era el jugo? ¿O la carne?

-"No vas a creer que acabó de hacer Eriol" El chico sin nombre comenzó, mientras abría su gaseosa, bebiéndola a una increíble mínima velocidad.

Miré al chico y luego a Eriol. Me estaba mirando fijamente, y luego comencé a imaginarme cosas -"¿Qué hizo?" Pregunté después de un rato, sin que mis ojos se movieran de él.

Van se rió un poco, su risa sosa como siempre -"El perdedor rompió con su chica"

Creo que en ese momento, la mitad de la sangre en mi cerebro se escurrió. No podía sentir nada o escuchar algo excepto la risa de sapo de Van. ¿Era él si quiera un humano?

-"¿D-disculpa?" Estaba levantándome de mi asiento y parándome, recostando mis brazos en la mesa y mirando a Eriol que parecía estar sonriendo ante nuestra cercanía. Necesitaba hacerles llegar el mensaje bien, de lo contrario podría meterme en más problemas.

Eriol empujó su bandeja, todavía sosteniendo nuestra mirada -"Dejé a Tomoyo" Su voz era franca y parecía decirlo como si no tuviera importancia.

Sabía que lo que había acabado de escuchar era una mentira de mierda que mi cerebro había sido demasiado tonto como para entender. Lo sabía. Me había embarcado en el barco de depresión y todo lo que escuchaba ahora, eran mentiras. Esto era el colmo. Estaba desde ya deprimida y más noticias así me hundían más en este estado.

Pero cuando la sonrisa de Eriol reapareció, no supe que pensar ya.

Sólo había una cosa clara para mí. Mi apetito se había quedado en el viento. Digo, ni siquiera me percaté cuando Van comenzó a morder mi hamburguesa.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

Bueno, qué les puedo decir, este capítulo me gustó por la escena SS, aunque me desagradó el que Eriol sea un maldito, sadista y mujeriego. ¡Dejó a Tomoyo! Y creo que todos sabemos por qué. Quiere conquistar a Sakura, obviamente. La pobre tiene algo que atrae a todos, ji, ji, ji.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes.

Varios de los lectores me han suplicado por pistas para saber el final… Bueno, hasta lo que yo sé, (y ustedes también) Syaoran ha estado algo enfermo… pues esa enfermedad empeora en el capítulo 21, tanto que cuando Saku llama a Syao, éste no despierta… así que todos los lectores en inglés estamos en ascuas porque no sabemos si vaya a despertar o no (para siempre) U.U.

También he hablado con la escritora y me ha dicho que quiere que el final de HOH sea 'agridulce'. No me ha comentado más detalles… U.U Yo tampoco sé si SS quedan juntos. Aunque también les avisaré algo más cuando el capi 22 salga… la autora dice que ya tiene más del sesenta por ciento del nuevo capi.

Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Una persona me preguntó qué significaba 'jeez' (disculpa que no recuerde tu nombre) pues es una expresión o jerga que más o menos se traduciría como 'Cielos' o 'Rayos'; también puede ser traducida a otros sinónimos; no hay una traducción exacta, pero yo no la traduzco porque simplemente me gusta mucho la palabra. Gracias por haberme preguntado, espero haber contestado satisfactoriamente a tu pregunta.

¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **(Son aquellas personas que tienen esta historia agregada a sus favoritos)**

Aneth; dreams kokoro; dunachan; Fairy in Blossom; juna-chan; Lady Shaden; Lady Verónica Black; Lady Atenea; Lian Lai; Moon Hikaru; Oogami Souma; Pily14ccs; sada-nyu; saku-696; SakuraAngelli, Satsuki Haru; Tomy-chan; Tsuki Li-Uchiha; xime kstillo; YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li; yokito kou.

**Agradecimientos a los amables lectores que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: **

Sakura Ika; Lian Lai; anonimoos; yokito kou; Ciliegia; Akyzuki; LadyAtenea; Vicky kou; Hik-chan; yo; amy; juna-chan; DK.

**Si estás tan obsesionado con la historia como yo lo estoy (lo admito) por favor deja tu review de apoyo. **

Besitos,

Sakki

(Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!)


	14. Blade

**Notas de Autora-** Pensé que debía advertirles que talvez haya algo de drama y angst en este capítulo. Y cuando digo 'angst' me refiero a Syaoran. Furia. Furia. Furia. Sólo imagínense toneladas de furia invadiéndolo. Roja y humeante furia. Por eso le da honor a este título 'Blade'. Oh y una aclaración. Sakura es en parte cristiana, a pesar que la religión no es un factor importante en su familia, ella disfruta ir a la iglesia y encontrar paz en sus alrededores. En fin, ¡disfruta el capítulo!

**Notas de traductora-** No sé cómo Shinsei puede decir que disfrutemos este capítulo U.U ¡Es terrible! Bueno, ahora yo lo amo (me parto de la risa cada vez que lo leo), pero quizás ustedes no (Es excelente, pero si eres amante de SS o de Shaoran, no creo que te agrade mucho) Pero no se preocupen, les prometo que todo irá bien al final de esta historia. En fin, aquí empieza la catástrofe.

**Título-** Head Over Heels

**Autor-**Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo-**14- Blade

**Beta Reader-**Amai Okashi

**Traductor-**Sakki Chan

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Se suponía que debía estar dormido.

Mierda, eso era algo que ya sé. He estado escuchando las palabrerías de la Sra. Feliz y esto no puede empeorar. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Mc Donald's con la destrucción de la capa de ozono? Química simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza y todo era la culpa de la profesora. Síp.

Y para empeorar aún más las cosas, el director me dijo que debía subir en mis calificaciones o sino, llamaría a mi casa. El tipo era un maldito perdedor. Lo que necesita es mirar un programa de pérdida de peso o algo parecido.

Recuerdo que Meiling había sugerido que todos vayamos a uno. Pero diablos, este tipo estaba desesperado en perder algo de grasa alrededor de ese enorme estómago. Apuesto que su sastre tiene que hacerle una extensión en su cinturón cada vez y cuando.

Pero pensándolo bien, no puedes decirle algo así, sin obtener tres detenciones o una suspensión en mi caso.

Mi oficial de libertad condicional dijo que tenía que tener más cuidado con lo que decía. En serio, eso fue lo que exactamente dijo el director también. Lo fui a ver antes que comenzaran los anuncios, y no parecía tan molesto como siempre.

Talvez era porque yo ya no lo jodía más o porque estaba cansado de causar destrozos en la escuela.

Luego miró en su computadora para ver mi historial y dijo que estaba bajando de promedio en todas las materias.

Pero no importaba. A pesar que yo pensaba lo opuesto a él, ahora quería que me una a un grupo de estudio.

¡Sí claro!

Grupo de estudio, mi trasero.

No soy tan tonto como para necesitar andar con unos patéticos chicos que no saben nada más que comer libros.

El director no necesitaba meter su nariz en Hong Kong sólo por eso. Sólo tenía que olvidarlo, y dejar salirme con la mía, como siempre.

Pero esta vez, no creo que estaba listo a rendirse tan pronto. Porque me sugirió que me reúna con otros chicos como yo, según él 'desadaptados'. Conocía a unos cuantos de ellos, y eran casos perdidos. Eran sólo un grupo de chicos que se saltaban las clases y fumaban hierba en el patio trasero.

Fumar hierba era de la era pasada, aunque eso no era algo que ellos sabían. Hierba era una gran mentira de mierda, que se podía encontrar en el patio trasero. Te enfermaba demasiado pronto.

Pero el director no necesitaba saber eso tampoco. Acepté antes que pudiera meterme con un tutor o algo. Eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a exponerme. No era tan idiota como para necesitar un tutor. Recuerdo cuando era un niño, allá en Hong Kong. Solía ser el mejor de toda la maldita clase.

El resto de Química, estuve dormido. La mitad de la clase fue suficientemente buena, e incluso la Sra. Feliz estaba...feliz...conmigo.

Durante el almuerzo, jugué un poco de soccer; me había olvidado de mi paquete de cigarrillos, así que le robé cuatro a Shiroi. Mis patadas se estaban volviendo algo oxidadas de hecho. Recuerdo cuando solía ser el capitán en la escuela. No había ningún partido que no hubiéramos ganado.

Luego en este maldito colegio se jodió todo. Pero ya no importa.

Mientras fui a la puerta de la cafetería para sacar un Coca cola, vi a Sakura casi corriendo en mi dirección. Okay, por un momento estuve sorprendido. No esperaba que se me acercara en frente de todos, pero su cara lucía como si le hubieran pegado.

Estaba furiosa, podía ver eso. Me pregunto qué la habrá puesto así.

Pero justo ahí, un grupo pasó a mi lado, y todo lo que logró hacer fue pasar por ellos...justo a mi lado.

La perra ni siquiera me había visto.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estaba demasiado molesta como para molestarme en disculparme mientras empujaba a la gente. Estaba tan enfadada.

También fue un adiós al apetito que había tenido hace algunos minutos.

¿¿Eriol había dejado a Tomoyo?

En ese momento, juro que pude haberle gritado todos los insultos inventados por la raza humana a Eriol. Pude haberme lanzado encima de él y haberle arrancado sus ojos. Cristo, juro que quería hacer eso.

Lo quería matar, eso es. ¡Matarlo!

Pero no podía. No debía, porque él se merecía algo peor que eso. En ese corto momento de respiración pesada, logré preguntarle al tipo del que no sabía su nombre, dónde podría está estar Tomoyo. Se rió, respondiendo que estaría llorando en el baño o algo. Dijo exactamente lo mismo que había acabado decir su novia pero añadió esa humillante información.

Después de darles una última mirada, salí casi cayéndome y lanzándome en medio de grupos de locos que pensaban que era divertido taponar la entrada principal.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero tenía que encontrar a Tomoyo.

Lo sabía. Sabía que debía decirle antes sobre Eriol y yo. ¡Lo sabía!

¡Eres una idiota, Sakura! Mira lo que has hecho por mantener tu boca cerrada por un cretino.

Y si por alguna casualidad, Eriol le había contado a Tomoyo, sobre lo que él siente por mí, entonces estoy muerta.

Estaba muy, muy muerta. Ni siquiera tendría un funeral si Tomoyo fuera mi asesina. No ataúd. No ceremonia. Nada.

Pero no he querido que esto fuera así. Nunca permití a Eriol que se sintiera atraído a mí o lo que sea que siente. Era loco. Era tonto. ¡Y era frustrante!

Odiaba a Eriol. Odiaba su maldita actitud y odiaba su estúpida e impecable cara. Odiaba todo sobre él. Tanto que no sabía qué hacer ahora con tanto odio.

Fui al baño de chicas antes de que lo supiera, y escuché sollozos desde el pequeño corredor.

Tomoyo estaba ahí, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos llorosos y rojos. Lucía como si alguien hubiera exprimido todas sus sonrisas. Rika y Naoko estaban con ella y cuando me miraron, todas nos quedamos inmóviles.

Un cubículo cercano tiró de la cadena, una chica salió de él, sin siquiera lavarse las manos y salió de ahí sin dirigirnos una sola mirada.

Y luego Tomoyo se soltó del abrazo de Rika. Vino hacia mí y mi corazón se subió a mi garganta. Eriol le había dicho. Podía ver el odio en sus ojos. Eriol definitivamente le había dicho.

Pero antes que pudiera atreverme a abrir mi boca, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí y lloró pesadamente.

Hubo un momento de incertidumbre. Y sobre los pequeños hombros de Tomoyo pude ver cómo Rika y Naoko se acercaban.

Me estaba abrazando fuerte, prácticamente enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda y en el segundo que palmeé su espalda, su voz ronca salió.

-"¡Me dejó!" gritó en mis oídos -"¡El maldito me dejó!" Pude sentir las pequeñas gotas mojar mi manga.

Genial.

Así que Eriol no le había dicho.

Lo cual significaba que yo sería la que traería las noticias. Lo cual significaba que yo era la primera pierna de pollo para ser hornada. Oh...qué privilegio.

Miré hacia Rika. Puso sus brazos alrededor de nosotros y tragué en seco.

No.

No podía hacerlo en frente de ella y de Naoko. Perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba a mi corazoncito y no podía darme el lujo de que eso pasara.

Uh-uh.

Ninguna de nosotras dijimos algo. Ninguna de nosotras nos atrevimos a interrumpir los insultos de Tomoyo. Incluso desconocía algunos de ellos... así que presumí que fueron inventados por impulso.

No paró ni siquiera para tomar aliento y cuando lo hizo, las cascadas se reabrieron. Era como si una tubería se hubiera roto y yo era el patético plomero que no podía hacer nada más que ver la situación.

Tomoyo y Rika se apoyaron en mí, mientras Naoko se paró atrás de mí, su mano en mi brazo.

¿Cómo no podía sentirme culpable? ¿Cómo no podía echarme toda la culpa?

Sabía que Tomoyo estaba loca por Eriol desde el inicio. Incluso la ayudé con eso de mi novio imaginario.

¿Sospecharía de eso Tomoyo?

¿Pensaría que dejarla tenía que ver algo conmigo? Ella tuvo una pequeña pista cuando Eriol empezó a flirtear conmigo desde el principio.

Okay. Okay. Me sentía horrible. Me sentía con ganas de contarle cómo Eriol me había besado en el baño opuesto a éste y había estado usándola sólo como un anzuelo para atrapar a su pez. El cual, era yo. Qué apropiada analogía.

Estaba avergonzada.

Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Quizás era la peor amiga en toda Tomoeda y todo era la culpa de Eriol. Estúpido idota.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Shiroi estaba partiéndose de la risa. El pedazo de mierda no podía parar de reírse y juro que si no se iba a callar, será mejor que ponga desde ya, en hielo su quijada.

Se quedó detrás de Meiling el resto del almuerzo cuando lo amenacé.

El estúpido había estado conmigo cuando Sakura pasó de largo. Y desde que ha estado averiguando detalles sobre ella y yo de Yamazaki, el estúpido creyó que fue divertido.

Pasó a mi lado. Ni siquiera me miró. Digo, incluso Minas me hubiera visto y luego alejado, pero ella era otro diferente tema.

En Historia, entré un poco tarde después de meterme en una pequeña pelea. Unos perdedores dijeron algo sobre cuán jodida mi vida estaba y cómo mi reputación les daba una mala imagen a ellos.

Le di al perdedor una nariz sangrante, y luego pasé unos cuantos minutos lavando mis manos. La sangre se había metido debajo de mis uñas y lucía asqueroso.

Y para el rato en el que entré, el maldito profesor continuaba hablando sobre Gestapo. Estábamos aprendiendo sobre Hitler. Todo sobre él.

No miré a Sakura.

Escuché los mismos comentarios de los tipos que se sentaban en frente de mí y les di el dedo como era tradición.

Podía ver que ella intentaba atrapar mi atención cuando el chico en medio de nosotros se agachaba a escribir notas, pero pretendí que no la había visto.

Hey, no la iba a perdonar por eso tan fácilmente. Ninguna chica me hacía eso. Desadaptado o no, no me importaban las chicas que creían que eran demasiado buenas para mí.

Luego, hizo algunos otros patéticos intentos para llamarme, pero tendría que hacer algo increíble para llamar mi atención.

Cuando la campana sonó, salí de ahí. Una tarada intentó hacerme caer, poniéndome su pierna, así que la pateé...accidentalmente. Creo que estaba demasiado avergonzada para gritar o algo. Lo cual era bueno para mí, claro.

Por un momento, me volteé, y vi a Sakura empujando algunos chicos, sólo para llamar mi atención, pero me volteé de nuevo y me alejé hacia Física.

No saqué ninguno de mis libros de mi casillero porque seguramente ella estaría ahí. Y no estaba en el ánimo de verla.

Sólo digamos que no era el tipo de hombre que voy atrás de las perras.

Física era lo mismo de siempre. Algo sobre una reacción nuclear aquí y otras vainas.

-"Está súper guapa..." un estúpido en frente de mí, murmuró, pero pude escucharlo todo. Nunca paraba de hablar sobre chicas.

-"Síp..." el otro a su lado, se acercó un poco -"Y es muy dulce también..."

-"Escuché que está con Van"

Bostecé. Dios. Dales una vida a estos perdedores, ¿quieres?

-"Síp. Los vi besándose hace unas semanas"

El chico continuó, a pesar que el profesor que estaba explicando los miró -"Pero está libre. Yo la voy a tener. Está súper buena"

-"No, hombre. ¿No lo escuchaste? Está con un chico"

-"Diablos, no"

Me reí. Eso es lo que tienes por ser todo un casanova.

-"Sí, un chico de la universidad. Allá en Tokio. Yoga o algo, así creo que es su nombre"

-"¿Tokio? Mierda, es de la ciudad"

-"Ni lo digas. Escuché que llevan algún tiempo, juntos. Ya sabes, Eriol me lo contó, él la conoce"

Me senté un poco al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Eriol? ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Hiiragizawa con la chica 'guapa'? Él tenía su propia chica, ¿verdad?

-"Es un maldito. Rompió con Tomoyo hoy"

-"Ya lo escuché. Estaba lamentándose por eso. Llorando también"

-"¿Sabe que él está loco por su amiga?"

El chico de en frente tosió fuertemente. ¿Qué amiga? -"Nah. No lo creo, o sino ya hubiera habido una pelea"

-"Cierto. Pero no importa el tipo de la universidad, apuesto que Eriol va a estar con Sakura pronto"

No creo que escuché algo después de eso. Maldita sea. No creo que tampoco hubiera querido.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Me ignoró. Digo, ¡me ignoró por completo!

De alguna forma, eso me asustó; la manera en la que gruñó hacia mí, cuando se volteó después de clase. Y se alejó. Ni siquiera me miró una vez.

¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¿Por qué demonios Syaoran estaba actuando así? No tenía sentido. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente justo ayer. ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Y por qué éste día se había transformado en el peor de todos?

Mierda. Demasiadas preguntas.

Así que corrí hasta mi casillero sólo para verlo ahí. Me quedé parada como una idota por más de cinco largos y estresantes minutos hasta que el pasillo se vació, pero no se apareció.

Deprimida, agarré mi manual de computadoras y tiré la puerta tan fuerte como pude. Y luego corrí de nuevo para llegar a mi clase de computación.

No llegué tarde.

Pero aquello no me hizo sentir mejor.

Ése cretino sabelotodo se sentó atrás de mí, intentando iniciar una charla pero no le hablé.

Me senté ahí en mi silla giradora roja; mis ojos pegados a la penetrante pantalla. No estaba tipeando nada. Sólo estaba mirando a la brillante pantalla blanca. Su iluminación hacía arder mis ojos, y luego los humedeció. Y sólo había una pregunta en mí, de diferentes vistas y tamaños.

¿Por qué Syaoran me había ignorado?

¿Dije algo malo ayer? ¿Lo había insultado? ¿O estaba en su típico mal humor? Eso era algo que había notado sobre Syaoran. Siempre estaba de mal humor. Cuando le pregunté ayer, dijo que así era cómo se sentía siempre y se rió después de eso.

Pero, ¿qué pasó hoy? ¿O era su típico carácter malhumorado? No, no lo creo.

Salí de mi letargo cuando el chico de mi lado, me codeó en el brazo. Lo miré furiosa -"¿Qué?" Le grité. Estaba de un terrible humor y no iba a dejar que alguien se escapara sin que le diera un pedazo de mi furia.

Sólo rodó sus ojos -"Tus ojos van a morir si sigues mirando a la pantalla tan de cerca"

Pensé sobre ello.

-"¿Y?" Le respondí -lo cual admito- un poco infantil. No pude evitarlo. ¿Por qué el Sr. Sabelotodo estaba hablándole a la Srta.-Siempre-reprueba, de repente?

-"Y..." Continuó-"...si no quieres usar lentes de botella, entonces cuídate. Porque los vas a tener que usar pronto. Y no te quedarán bien"

Giré en mi silla, me volteé para enfrentarlo apropiadamente. -"Si pasa eso, entonces tendré lentes de contacto, no lentes de botella. ¿Es esa una suficientemente buena respuesta para tu cuestionario?"

Lució como un perdedor ante mis palabras y bocota así que le sonreí arrogantemente. No sé por qué, pero sentí como si al fin gané una discusión con el señor pantalones listos. Ya sé, un tema trivial, pero, ¿a quién le importa?"

No dijo nada después de eso, así que deseé que no hubiera sido tan malvada. Sólo estaba descargando mi mal humor en él. Y justo en ese momento, necesitaba alguien con quién hablar. No importaba quién fuese, mientras hablaran de algo, de lo que sea.

Pero parecía que él estaba fuera de la lista.

Cuando la campana sonó, tuve que apresurarme y volver a correr mis Olimpiadas a mi casillero...sólo en caso que Syaoran fuera ahí temprano. Ustedes saben, Dios nos da oportunidades en los momentos menos esperados.

Pero él no estaba ahí.

Rika y Tomoyo estaban ahí como habíamos planeado y le di mi más largo intento de sonrisa. No creo que se mostró muy bien, porque Tomoyo se recostó en la pared de mi lado, dejando a Rika en frente a nosotras.

-"Rayos..." dejó una pequeña risita -"...lucen derrotadas"

Tomoyo sacó un gruñido que la tuvo tosiendo y aclarando su garganta por segundos.

-"¿Dijo Eriol algo?" Le pregunté, y sus ojos se tornaron húmedos por ese segundo. Sabía que ella no debía llorar en frente de todos pero no pude evitar preguntarle.

-"No..." murmuró suavemente -"Ya no-o creo que me quiere"

Duh.

-"Tomoyo" Insistí de todos modos -"Te lo digo. Él no sabe de qué se está perdiendo"

-"Síp" Rika interrumpió -"Que se joda. Si cree que es demasiado bueno para ti, entonces que se venda, si entienden lo que digo"

La cara de Tomoyo estaba confundida, y creo que yo tenía una expresión similar -"No. No entiendo lo que dices"

Rika lució frustrada -" Digo, ¡que se venda por droga! Que se vuelva retrasado. Que se hunda en el retrete, su actitud de mierda finalmente aparece. Que se-"

-"¡Rika!" Agarré sus brazos antes que pudiera continuar... y antes que nos bañara en su baba -"Creo que ya entiende" Me volteé a Tomoyo por asegurarme, -"¿Cierto?"

-"Sí..." Suspiró, e intercambiamos miradas con la chica fruncida.

No sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo actuar. Sólo no quería quedar como una tonta, porque sabía que algo que diría, lo diría mal. Tenía un talento especial para ello.

Así es como yo soy. Y con Rika cerca, sería especialmente malo. Porque después de algún tiempo, tendría que finalmente decírselo a Tomoyo. Y sólo a Tomoyo.

Tendría que decirle que había sido usada por mi culpa. Y que su pasión había terminado, porque su amante estaba interesado en mí en vez de ella. Sólo tenía que encontrar una forma de decírselo sin lastimarla, y echarle toda la culpa a Eriol.

Porque era su culpa.

¡Era su plan! Él era el maldito manipulador y bastardo, y él era el que se suponía que debía sentirse culpable ¡no yo! Se suponía que él tenía que estar enredado en esto, no yo.

Yo sólo era una víctima.

Pero Dios, entonces ¿por qué todo esto me hacía sentir en uno de las camaradas de Eriol? Como su cómplice.

Incluso con sólo parándome aquí junto a Tomoyo y en frente de Rika, me sentía como una ladrona que le había acabado de robar la cosa más importante. Talvez aquello que le quité era uno de esos elíxires que generan vida, de los que había leído en el cómic de Touya y que había terminado siendo el bocadillo de la tarde de Kero.

La culpa estaba nadando dentro de mí, lentamente comiendo mis huesos y riñones y luego mi hígado y mi corazón y mis intestinos y mi-

-"Tomoyo" La voz de Rika me hizo sobresaltar. -"Ya olvídate de él" Estaba intentando lo mejor para verse alegre, pero si la sonrisa melancólica de Tomoyo no era contagiosa, entonces no sé qué era. -"¡Vamos chica! Podemos pensar en una venganza si quieres"

-"¿Venganza?" Tomoyo me miró -"Sí claro"

Lo dije.

Pero por un segundo, aquello sí sonaba como una bendición. Venganza...dulce venganza en ese idiota. ¿No sería eso buen plan?

-"Entonces qué planeas hacer, huh?" Rika lanzó su brazos al aire -"Eriol está actuando como si nada pasó. Incluso lo veo flirteando con una chica. Tomoyo ¡él ya lo superó! Y... tú estás aquí..." movió sus manos en forma de espiral hasta señalar a Tomoyo.

-"Rika..." suspiró de nuevo -"Cállate, ¿quieres?"

¡Buena esa Tomoyo! Ésa era yo gritándole mentalmente. Si tan sólo pudiera parar de sentirme peor, pero eso no sucedería muy pronto, ¿verdad? Eriol sólo tenía este tonto plan para atraparme.

Quería cremar al tipo, y partirlo en muchos pedacitos que no pudiera ser capaz de volver a juntarse de nuevo.

-"Sakura..." Rika me codeó en las costillas diciéndome -"Algo de ayuda aquí estaría bastante bien..."

Todas las partecitas de Eriol olvidadas, me sentí con los ánimos de gruñirle, pero me volteé hacia Tomoyo, sin importar que quisiera mantenerme muy alejada de su cara.

-"Rika está en lo correcto..." Admití calladamente -"Yo también lo vi flirteando con esa pelirroja..."

-"¿Y?" La respuesta de Tomoyo era rápida y apretada -"¿Qué esperan que haga? ¿Que ahora tiña mi cabello?"

-"¡No!" Rika y yo capturamos sus brazos -"De ninguna manera. Tu cabello luce bien, Tomoyo"

Nos quedamos ahí, miserables, por unos cuantos minutos más, antes que me percatara que estaba atrasada y que Touya estaría esperando en el sol de nuevo.

Después de dejarlas con esa excusa, encontré a Touya en el auto, humeando. Pero, de todas formas, no tenía prisa en llegar a casa. Kero estaría masticando una de mis botas de nuevo. Y papá no tardaría mucho en llegar a casa. Y definitivamente no tardaría en darme la perorata de ir a Hiroshima y ver a mi querido hermanastro.

Oh qué alegría.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Tres días. Sólo tres días.

No estoy seguro que pueda esperar tanto.

Ha pasado más de una semana antes de mi última dosis, y me estaba jodiendo.

Cuando le pregunté a Yamazaki, si podía darme un poco, dijo que estaba tratando de dejarla. Maldito perdedor. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo la influencia de Shiroi y su maldita mamá enfermera. Para la próxima vez que lo vea, le diré que deje a su mamita en algún lugar donde nunca más escuche sobre ella.

Pero no creo que pueda resistir más. Quería sentirlo en mí. Quería sentirlo en mi lengua. Quería sentirlo en mis nervios.

Así que tomé el auto hacia Takashi sin pensarlo dos veces, y pedí un par de bebidas. Algo nuevo que sabía como mierda.

No hacía amigos con tipos del club, pero si conocía algunos. Algunos tipos ricos que estaban tan drogados para importarles a quien le vendían la droga.

La calidad no me convencía, pero no me importaba ya.

Estaba muy desesperado y necesitaba algo de recarga.

Nadie lo sabría, especialmente Yamazaki. Estaría furioso si se entera que he tomado droga de algún otro tipo. Pero me importaba un carajo en el momento.

La pusieron en mi bebida... y fue ahí cuando comencé a sentirme más feliz que nunca. Diablos. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

¡Tienes razón Syaoran! Una larga semana.

Mierda... se sentía bien.

Recuerdo haber jugado un pequeño juego de cartas antes de terminar mi bebida. Luego me encontré con una chica. Tenía los ojos verdes.

Pero rayos, esta vez no era Sakura. No quería que fuera ella. Esta chica era buena. De cuerpo y del resto. Cabello corto y negro. Largas piernas y una falda muy corta.

Estoy tan seguro que no recuerdo ni una maldita cosa aparte de que nos besamos en mi auto.

Pero de alguna manera no había...sentimiento. No sé cómo lo llamen, pero no estaba ahí. Talvez porque estaba tan borracho que no tenía nada qué sentir.

Pero era libre. Me sentía libre.

Y lo amaba. ¡Lo amaba!

-"Baja la ventana, ¿quieres?" Dijeron algo en mi oído, y miré a la chica que se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero.

Su ropa lucía arrugada y ya no lucía tan glamorosa como antes. No me molesté en abrir mi boca.

-"Vamos, ábrela" Se sentó en mis rodillas -"Deja de ser un tonto. Hace calor y no me voy a sofocar"

Agarré su pequeña cintura, y la puse encima de mí. Ella sólo sonrió. Era esa sonrisa de Sakura, o por lo menos lucía bastante parecida a ella.

No sabía que ella estaba saliendo con un bastardo de la universidad.

Sakura.

¡Rayos! No puedo parar de pensar en ella. La maldita perra. Nunca me dijo algo sobre Yoga o cualquier nombre de mierda. No me había dicho nada sobre estar en algo con Van cuando hablamos de él.

Dios.

Estaba temblando. Estaba furioso. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Lo sé porque lo sentía. Y la chica en frente de mí estaba haciendo una expresión de dolor, mientras yo clavaba mis dedos en sus caderas.

La maldita cualquiera. Así que estaba con tres chicos a la vez... ¡Y Eriol era el siguiente de su lista! Maldita embustera.

No dijo nada sobre ningún otro tipo. ¡Dios! Ella nunca me dijo nada, ¡no dijo nada sobre estar con otro bastardo! No podía imaginarlo. No podía imaginarlo de ella.

-"¡Mierda!" En un arranque de ira, abrí la puerta y lancé a la chica que estaba sosteniendo al pavimento. Se pegó en la cabeza, y yo me quedé ahí furioso. Me gritó con esfuerzo, y yo también salí.

La maldita chica no se calló y continuó gritando, así que la aparté y me metí en el asiento del conductor.

Mis dedos no podían parar de temblar. Y mi pecho se sentía duro. Justo como si hubiera sido golpeado en el intestino.

La haría arrepentirse de esto. La haría arrepentirse, maldita sea, que ha estado bailando a mis espaldas. Nadie se metía conmigo. Ni siquiera una chica de ciudad que pensó que podía tenerme, y jugar conmigo.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

-"Sakura, tienes que intentar entender. ¡Es por tu propio bien!" Ése era papá, hablando mientras masticaba -"No quieres hacer sentir mal a todos, ¿cierto?"

-"Papá, pásame la salsa de tomate, ¿quieres?" Ése era Touya, mordisqueando su pan.

-"Por mucho que odio hacerte esto, no quiero que te conviertas en alguien como yo" Papá de nuevo.

-"¡Woof! ¡Woof!" Kero ladraba como si no hubiera mañana.

-"Ella obviamente te ama, y no quiero que te alejes de ella. Tienes que escuchar a tu madre, Sakura" Papá había decidido no callarse.

-"¡Woof! ¡Woof!"

-"Quiero que mantengas las relaciones" Papá continuó -"Sea la familia del Sr. Ryusaki o la que sea. No debes separarte de ella por mí. Tu madre quiere que hagas esto por ella, ¿me escuchaste?"

-"Papá, pásame otro pan" Touya de nuevo.

-"¡Woof! ¡Woof!"

-"Y debes saber que este no es mi plan. Nada de esto lo fue. No quería que esto pase, tampoco. Pero debes ir e intentar hacer conexiones. Es lo mejor para todos, Sakura"

Sí, era verdad. Y no se ha callado desde que tocó a mi puerta diciéndome que baje para cenar. Pero no estaba ganando tampoco. Porque no le he dicho ni una sola palabra.

Lo dejé hablar. Dejé que Kero ladre. Y dejé que Touya actuara como el cerdo que es a la hora de cenar.

Decidí que así sería de ahora en adelante.

Un día estúpido en la escuela. Vienes a tu casa, para ver a tu perro llenar su apetito con una camiseta que tu novio te había comprado cuando estabas en primaria. Escuchas a tu idiota de hermano recordarte que tenías que cocinar por toda la semana, por haberlo hecho esperar bajo el sol. Y para terminar sentarse en la cena como una zombi, mientras tu padre decía sus peroratas sobre mandarte de visita a Hiroshima, para visitar la nueva familia de mamá.

Definitivamente no lo que yo quería, pero creo que alguien me odiaba lo suficiente para hacerme algo así.

En ese espacio de pensamiento, mi papá dejó de hablar -"Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando?" Peculiar, pero Touya dejó de atragantarse con su sopa de pollo y Kero dejó de ladrar.

Lo miré en silencio, y luego hacia mi plato intacto.

-"No tengo hambre" Lo levanté antes que pudiera levantarme de la silla, y la ubiqué junto al tazón de Kero. Sí, era prohibido por papá darle a Kero de nuestros platos, pero me importaba un bledo en ese momento.

No esperé por una palabra; en vez de ello, salí de ahí, y fui por mi propio espacio, arriba en mi cuarto.

No escuché las protestas de papá. O talvez era porque era inmune a su voz. No me importaba en ese momento.

Estaba deprimida de nuevo. Talvez un consejero me ayudaría. Nah...Talvez me pondría en un sofá, y me dejaría hablar como loca, mientras él dormía.

Cerré mi puerta y esperé que Kero no viniera trotando y la arañe. Saltando en mi cama, hundí mi cara en una almohada y dejé que un pequeño grito se escapara de mis labios.

Estaba cansada de que todo esto me pasara.

Un día, todo sería bueno. Y luego, la siguiente semana, sería un desastre. Un día, estaría con Syaoran, y al siguiente estaría en la nada.

¿Era un mal año para mí?

Mamá se volvió a casar y produjo un bebé. Me mudé. Me enredé en una peculiar escuela con reglas más peculiares incluso. Enamorándome de un chico quien estaba muy lejos de mí alcance. Y luego estando encerrada en un triángulo amoroso. Talvez un cuadrilátero.

Me enredé entre las sábanas, y luego me quedé dormida sin siquiera sacar el cobertor.

Estaba exhausta y quería salir de este lío. Talvez lograría inventarme un plan para salir de todo esto.

Era un buen sueño, pero en algún lado, escuché el chirrido familiar de llantas.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Estaba perdiendo el control. En el camino, casi atropello a dos ancianas, pero logré esquivarlas y conducir a la esquina de la curva. Ni siquiera se enteraron.

No estaba pensando bien. No tenía la cabeza encendida y el tráfico me estaba colmando la paciencia. Esquivé un auto. Luego otro. Y otro.

¡La iba hacer llorar!

¡La golpearía tan fuerte que no podría tener a otro chico que la mirara para el resto de sus días!

La iba a hacer sentir dolor. Hacer que su linda carita sangre hasta que me suplique perdón. ¡Sí! ¡La iba hacer llorar!

La iba a arrastrar y dejar que sus chicos me golpeen por ello. Pero ahora, ¡la quería fuera de mi cabeza! ¡Quería que dejara de volverme loco!

La calle estaba oscura, y su casa estaba tentándome aún más. No hay luces, y abrí las rejas.

Corriendo en mis pasos, pateé la puerta y golpeé con mi puño en ella.

-"¡Abre la maldita puerta, Sakura!" Todo sucedía a prisa, mientras pateaba la madera más fuertemente y gritaba. Luego, esta garra en mi pecho apareció. Estaba apretándome y dolía como rayos. -"¡Ven aquí, Perra! ¡Abre!"

Fue sólo en cuestión de segundos que escuché ruidos... y un ladrido. Pero mi adrenalina estaba a flote. ¡No podía sentir nada!

No había nada que pudiera sentir.

-"¡¡Perra!" No dejé de patear -"¡Deja de esconder tu maldita cara y sal!"

No supe cuándo la puerta se abrió. No pude sentir la rabia saliendo de mí. Empujé al hombre en frente de mí y abrí la puerta más. Y luego el perro vino corriendo a morderme. Lo pateé, y luego tiré la puerta detrás de mí, antes que pudiera agarrar mis jeans.

-"¿¿Dónde diablos está?" Estaba buscándola en frustración. Arrojé algo cercano, pero no me percataba de nada que estaba haciendo en el momento. Todo parecía ir demasiado lento.

El hombre en frente de mí se frunció, y se afirmó en la pared -"Discúlpame pero..."

-"Que se joda su excusa viejo, ¡traiga a esa chica aquí!" Estaba temblando. No sé por qué. No sé por qué estaba respirando tan pesadamente. No sabía por qué no podía ver apropiadamente.

Y luego hubo otra voz atrás mío, y me volteé para tener a un hombre que agarró mi brazo -"¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¡Mierda! ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?"

No esperé por otro segundo. Mis pulmones parecían estar ardiendo, y no podía soportarlo más.

Ataqué.

Mis puños estaban incontrolables, y los lancé a través de la cara del tipo. Se quedó ahí, sorprendido antes que agarrara la parte de atrás de su camiseta, y estrellé mi codo en su cara. Hubo un sonido doloroso y miré la sangre caer. Lo pateé sin perder mi aliento, y lo golpeaba con mis puños sin parar. Me sostuvo débilmente, pero yo estaba furioso. Tenía que descargar todo esto.

El viejo detrás de mí continuó gritando y agarrando mi camiseta. Me volteé y lo lancé en contra de la pared. Vi sus lentes caer y quebrarse.

Pero quería ver más sangre. ¡Quería ver algo roto! ¡Quería verla!

Y luego escuché gritos. -"¡Touya!" Talvez me mantuvo algo distraído aquel grito, pensando que era Sakura, porque hubo manos que agarraron mis brazos en momento de distracción, porque el tipo me acorraló en la pared, mi nariz siendo goleada fuertemente.

-"¡¡Tú, perra!"

Pateé sus rodillas y sentí que su agarre se perdió antes de pegarle en el pecho y dejarlo golpear mi cara. Lamí un poco de la sangre caliente, golpeando mi cabeza contra su oreja, pero él me pateó y me mandó al piso. Estaba encima de mí, reteniendo mis ataques, pero tuve la oportunidad de agarrar su camiseta, e incrusté mi rodilla en su estómago. Dio un alarido mientras yo me levantaba y agarraba su muñeca antes que pudiera pegarme con su puño.

-"¡¡Syaoran! ¿¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ese grito. ¡Lo sabía!

Me volteé para ver dónde estaba y mi furia me volvió ciego en ese momento. No podía ver nada excepto la cara del tipo. De repente estaba en frente de mí, de nuevo.

Me atrapó en un golpe, agarrándome de la cintura, mientras la vi por primera vez. Estaba parada por las escaleras. Su cabello caía por sus hombros y estaba muy cerca.

-"¡Ve arriba Sakura! ¡Cierra tu puerta! ¡Vamos, anda!" El tipo estaba gritando, pero volteé mi mano, para agarrarlo.

-"¡¡Tú maldita perra!" Me acerqué a ella antes que el tipo pudiera agarrarme y alejarme de ella, -"¿¿Creías que podías meterte conmigo? ¿¿Conmigo?"

-"¡¡Papá!" El tipo me agarró y estaba gritando en mis oídos, mientras le daba un cadazo en el cuello y el mentón -"¡Llama a la policía!

Jódete. Me importa un bledo la maldita ley.

-"¡No!" Estaba gritando ella, mientras se alejaba un poco. Pero tampoco estaba corriendo hacia las escaleras, y me arrastré para acercarme. ¡Tenía que llegar a ella! ¡¡Tenía que hacerla llorar!

-"¡Sakura! ¡Sal de aquí, idiota!" Y luego corrió hacia el viejo, y volví a luchar con mis codos. Ella estaba tan cerca.

-"¡Papá! ¡No! ¡Es mi amigo!" Ella estaba llorando, pero no había mucha atención que podía dar.

¿Amigo? -"¡Tú maldito pedazo de mierda! ¿¿Creías que podías jugar conmigo?" Sabía que no la iba a dejarse salir con la suya. Yo no era su amigo.

-"¡¡Sakura! ¡¡No me importa si es tu _amigo_! ¡¡Está borracho!" El tipo me atrapó con un golpe y la vi quitándole el teléfono de la mano del viejo.

-"¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy borracho!" Estaba ladrando exactamente igual como el perro de afuera -"¡¡Y voy a matar tu maldito y embustero trasero, perra!"

Ella no dijo nada, y su silencio mantuvo mi furia bailando como loca -"¿Eh? ¡¡Besándote con Van! ¿¿Creías que nunca lo iba a averiguar? ¡¡Un hijo de perra de la universidad! ¿¿Creías que ibas a jugar conmigo? ¿Eh? ¡¡Y ese bastardo Hiiragizawa! ¿¿Qué has estado haciendo con él, uh? ¡¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo, perra! ¡¡Ya no es un maldito secreto!"

El teléfono que sostenían sus manos, cayó al piso mientras yo continuaba golpeando al tipo detrás de mí. Le sonreí triunfante -"¿¿Sorprendida que lo descubrí?"

El viejo estaba a lado de ella, sólo sosteniéndose y gruñí desafiantemente mientras el tipo me golpeó en la cara.

Podía sentir el sabor de sangre en mi boca y lo tragué. Podía verla ahí parada, totalmente congelada. Agarré el brazo del tipo y lo golpeé contra la pared. La escuché gritar de nuevo. Me golpeó. Dejé que mis nudillos se clavaran en sus hombros.

Y luego me acerqué a ella.

-"¡Eres una maldita cualquiera! ¡Eso es lo que eres!" Me le reí, y el viejo la agarró y la colocó detrás de él. -"¡Una maldita ramera!"

El tipo estaba de pie, para otra paliza, pero lo alejé.

Ella estaba llorando tan fuerte.

Pero cuando el tipo se volvió a levantar, lo agarré de las mangas y le di dos rodillazos en el estómago.

No se levantó tan pronto como la última vez, así que agarré la manija de la puerta y pateé el perro que salió para morderme.

La había hecho llorar.

Dios, eso era todo lo que quería hacer. Sólo eso. Tiré la reja en frente de la cara del perro y se regresó gimoteando patéticamente.

Puede haberla golpeado, pero ése tipo ni quiera me dejó acercármele, quien sea el bastardo. Entré en mi auto, presioné el acelerador y salí de ahí.

Mi pecho se mantuvo fuerte y me sentía cansado por alguna razón. Tan cansado.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

Je, je, je. ¿Les gustó? Yo creo que no. Bueno, les entiendo, eso me sucedió a mí, cuando lo leí por primera vez… Y créanme los siguientes capítulos son algo depresivos, pero a mí, me fascinan…Adoro ver que los personajes tienen una vida miserable, (especialmente Sakurita) je, je, je.

Lamento decirles que no faltan muchos capítulos para que termine de traducir, (sólo faltan siete, para que alcance el 21) así que aprovechen en dejar sus comentarios de odio hacia la estupidez de Syaoran por haber escuchado toda esa bola de rumores… De verdad espero que todos expresen su ira ante la estupidez de Syaoran…

Espero que por otro lado, la traducción haya sido buena…Me tomó bastante trabajo describir la escena de la pelea de Touya y Syaoran. Especialmente con tantas malas palabras e insultos…

NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE: Me había olvidado chicos, de avisarles que Shinsei publicó una imagen de Saku y Syao tal y como están en este fic (es decir con sus edades y looks), ESTÁ LINDÍSIMA! Aunque sus caras no están muy bien detalladas, te puedes imaginar más claramente a los personajes principales. Para verla, por favor anda a mi profile y busca la historia en inglés en mis favoritos. Ingresa al profile de Shinsei y entre sus notas, se encuentra el link.

Otra cosa que debo decirles es que Shinsei ya tiene el capítulo 22 casi terminado! Uy qué emoción! Yo les daré un adelanto de lo que siga, para no mantenerlos en intriga.

En fin, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y todo el apoyo que recibo.

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, CHICOS!

**Agradezco especialmente a: (personas que tienen este fic en sus favoritos o alerta) **Ya sé, cada vez hay más y más personas que disfrutan de este fic, ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!

Erika Rivas, Lady-SilverMoon14, Mara-chan4ever, Misado-01; Naguchan, Sakura Ika, Vicky kou, Akyzuki; consue;¡¡Kriss¡¡ LadyAtenea; Mook, Naoko Sakuma.

De verdad muchas gracias. También agradezco mucho a todas las amables personas que dejaron sus reviews.

**Gabyhyatt; Akyzuki; Pily14ccs; juna-chan; Ciliegia; motita witch; amy; anonimoos; Hik-chan; Naguchan; yo; aleirbagpotter; Lian Lai; yokito kou; Sakura Ika. **

**Lady Atenea:** (A tu pregunta de eso de Syaoran, pues síp, porque creo que va tener un sobredosis y estará al borde de la muerte por eso U.U)

Ah! Casi me olvido! FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD, AMIGOS MÍOS! JA, JA, JA. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y la traducción, tómenla como un regalo mío por San Valentín. (Hubiera actualizado ayer, pero hubo una tormenta eléctrica en mi zona y me dio miedo que algún rayo cayera cerca y me dañara el PC, ya me ha pasado T.T)

Besitos,

Sakki

(Aprovechen en dejar su review, pienso actualizar MUY pronto).


	15. Dropped

**N/T: ¡**Oh pues, chicos! ¡Lo prometido es deuda! En el capítulo anterior dije que iba a actualizar MUY rápido, y aquí está. Ahora díganme, ¿qué autor o traductor (en este caso) actualiza cada dos días? Ja, ja, ja. Sólo Sakki. También actualizaría mis fics pero… ya quiero terminar con mi obligación de HOH antes que mis vacaciones se acaben.

**NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE: **En este capítulo hay más drama que en todos los capítulos anteriores juntos. Es muy bueno (te hace sentir como si tu vida no fuera tan mala en comparación). En fin, los espero en la parte de abajo para mayores comentarios.

**Título-**Head over Heels

**Autor-**Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo-15-**Dropped

**Beta Reader-**Amai Okashi

**Traductor-**Sakki Chan

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estaba cayéndome. Lenta y débilmente. Mi corazón estaba desmoronándose junto con mis rodillas, esparciéndose junto a mis pies. La humedad de mi cara se mantuvo rodando hacia mi mentón.

Una gota.

Dos gotas.

Tres gotas.

Cuatro gotas.

Cayeron en mi falda, formando círculos oscuros. Pasando a través de la tela, y luego cayendo al piso.

Mis oídos habían perdido su funcionamiento y me sentí muy fría. Tan entumecida. Como si estaba pegada a uno de esos cubos de hielo, que no me dejaban sentir nada. No podía sentir mis dedos. No podía ni siquiera sentir que estaba pensando.

-"Sakura..." mi nombre vino desde la puerta, el viento la atravesó y la golpeó. Y luego los golpes me trajeron de regreso. Me trajeron de regreso los sonidos. Me trajeron de regreso los sentimientos. Me trajeron de regreso la luz brillante que forzaba mis ojos.

Me doblé, luchando por aire y dejando que mi mentón se estremeciera.

Estaba fría. Congelada.

-"Sakura..."

Kero corría en círculos alrededor de mí. Casi podía sentir su cola haciendo cosquillas en mi espalda. Casi podía sentir su suave piel cuando lo agarré y lo mantuve cerca y fuerte. Talvez buscando algo de calor. Quería sentir algo en ese momento, así que enterré mi cara en su cuello.

Olía al shampoo para perros que uso en él. Olía como el pollo que había comido de mi plato. Pero no detuvo las lágrimas. No me detuvo de temblar tan violentamente y llorar tan fuerte como podía. No detuvo las palabras que carcomían mi mente. No me detuvo de morderme la lengua y mantenerla tan ajustada entre mis dientes. Sentí ganas de cortármela. Sentí ganas de abrazar a Kero para siempre. Sólo apretujándolo.

Levanté mi mirada en ese instante y los focos en el vestíbulo adjunto estaban encendidos. El aire corrió hacia mi cara y gemí.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, esperando que nadie viera las lágrimas, pero ellas cayeron del fuerte agarre. Cayeron de nuevo por mis mejillas de alguna manera, y no me las sequé.

-"Sakura..." Era la voz de Touya. Y no podía evitar mirarlo a través de mis pestañas.

Se veía borroso. Había sangre en su mentón. Su ojo lucía rojo y había un inconfundible moretón escarlata y azul, desde ya formándose.

-"Oh Dios... ¡Lo lamento!" Lo grité con todo lo que valía. Sólo esperando que pudiera ver cómo me sentía. -"¡Dios! ¡Lo lamento tanto!" Los sollozos no podían ser más altos, y Kero se movió debajo de mí. Caí en mis rodillas, y golpeé el piso con mis puños, -"¡Lo lamento tanto!" Sí. Todo era mi culpa.

Mi voz sonaba ronca. Como si no hubiera hablado por siglos; como si hubiera sido quebrada. Resoplé por otra bocanada de aire. Mi garganta estaba en sangre viva. Y cada vez que tragaba, sentía como si me rayaban desde le interior. Traté de mantener el último poco de energía bajo control pero fue tan duro. Maldición, era tan duro.

-"¿Te importaría explicar?" Las palabras de Touya eran apretadas, y podía ver sus pies caminando hacia mí desde donde estaba sentada.

Me estremecí. Tosí silenciosamente.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y luego se cerró de nuevo. Miré hacia arriba en un segundo esperando desde el fondo de mi corazón que fuera Syaoran, que venía a disculparse.

Era papá, y lucía lúgubre -"Les dije que era tu amigo"

Amigo...

La palabra sonaba tan desolada que me hacía preguntar... ¿Qué _amigo?_

-"¡Sakura!" Touya estaba parado justo en frente mío antes que lo supiera, su cara cayendo en mí como una crisis -"¿¿Quién diablos era él?"

Lo miré sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza, mi visión perturbada por el agua en mis ojos. Pestañeé y las dejé rodar a mi boca.

Tan saladas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Di algo!"

Abrí mi boca una vez. Mis mejillas regresaron a su posición inicial, mientras yo escurría más lágrimas. De alguna manera sólo seguían saliendo. Ningún ruido salía. Intenté una cuantas veces más, antes de ver a mi Touya y su cara golpeada.

Oh Dios.

¿Por qué nada quería salir?

-"Yo…" Dejé unas palabras forzadas salir, pero se quedaron atascadas. Así que hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos y regresé a la oscuridad.

¡Oh Dios!

Tiré de mi cabello.

Enterré mis uñas en mi frente, y esperé por algo de silencio en mi cabeza. Pero no había nada. Sólo la oscuridad apuñalándome y sacándome sangre. Y dolía tanto. Se sentía tan doloroso. Como si no pudiera respirar. Como si no podía inhalar el aire a mí alrededor. Me sentí sofocada. Atrapada.

¡Dios!

Qué... ¿Qué había acabado de suceder?

¿Qué?

Agarré mi camiseta entre mis puños. Mi corazón estaba corriendo muy rápido. Como si no pararía nunca. Pero en ese momento, no quería. No quería mi corazón. Me hacía sentir tan vacía. Tan hueco. E incapaz de aclarar la niebla que había cubierto mi mente. Jesús, no lo quiero. No quiero mi corazón. Duele demasiado.

Y luego sentí manos que me levantaban, levanté la mirada y vi que los brazos de papá me rodeaban -"Levántate"

Pero no paré de llorar. Sólo lo miré, y lloré más fuerte. Agarré su bata y lancé mis brazos alrededor de él. Quería fuerza. Quería robarle algo de fuerza.

No quedamos ahí por algún tiempo antes que me llevara a la sala. Me dejó parada en frente del sofá y luego desapareció hacia la cocina. Me quedé recta, tratando de mantener mi balance con mis doloridos pies mientras Touya caía en el sofá opuesto.

Me quedé ahí, mirándolo. Mirando sus ojos hinchados. Y la sangre que bajaba de su frente, rodando por su mejilla y mentón. A la cortada que estaba en su mentón y al sudor que salía de su frente.

No detuvo mi llanto. No detuvo sus miradas acusadoras, pero sí continuó preguntándome -"¿Quién diablos era él?"

¿Qué podía decir?

¿Quién diablos era él? ¿Quién diablos era Syaoran? Y por ese segundo, no lo sabía. Me sentí como si no sabía nada. Como si no conocía a Syaoran o algo sobre él.

Pero sí lo hacía.

Sí lo sabía.

Sí sabía quién era el tipo que había entrado. Lo conocía. Lo conocía bien.

Papá vino apresurado antes de intentar abrir mi boca, sosteniendo una toalla mojada y un botiquín. Ayudó a Touya a limpiarse la sangre y ya no parecían molestarse ante el ruido de mis llantos. Luego papá se sentó junto a mí, obligándome a sentarme, mientras Touya estaba sentado en frente de nosotros.

-"Sakura..."

Si era posible, creo que mi cerebro estaba teniendo un ataque justo ahí. Me sentí como si alguien estuviera clavándole un cuchillo repetidamente, como si ni siquiera estuviera viva. Me sentí como si no pudiera regresar a mi hogar, donde sea que éste quedara. _Quería_ sentir como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si todo hubiera sido una estúpida pesadilla que estaba alejando a Syaoran de mí. Talvez algo como una oleada de náusea.

Abrí mi boca, y luego la cerré. Nada...nada salía. Y lágrimas no podían parar de salir. Me aferré al suave cojín y me agaché sobre mis rodillas.

-"¡Dios!" Touya explotó -"¿¿Podrías solo escupirlo? ¿¿Quién rayos era él?"

Sentí la mano de papá tocar mi espalda, pero mis dedos se mantuvieron ajustados entre mis dientes. Tenía que hacerlos sentir algo, tenía que sentir dolor en algún lugar.

-"Sakura. ¿Quién era ése chico?"

La voz de papá no sonaba ruda, pero debajo de todas esas capas, podía sentir su llama. Tan brillante e intensa. Él pudo haber sido herido. Podía haber sido golpeado y agredido como Touya. Pudo haber estado nadando en una piscina de sangre ahora. Podía haber llamado a la policía.

Me respaldé, y cerré mis labios sólo para quedarme callada por un segundo. Tragué furiosamente, antes de cerrar mis ojos de nuevo. No podía soportar ver a Touya.

-"Él-l es...es...este chico...de mi escuela" Junté mis pies, y clavé mis ojos en mis rodilla, sólo sosteniéndome. No podía mirarlo.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"S-syaoran" Solté su nombre. Sonaba...desastroso. Como si algo tenía que ser escupido. Algo terrible.

-"¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?" Las palabras de Touya mostraron su furia, así que sostuve mis manos sobre mi boca antes que pudiera dejar escuchar mis terribles quejidos.

-"Yo..."

-"Sakura, ¿Sabes algo de lo que estaba hablando?" La mano de papá sostuvo mi hombro -"¿Por qué dijo todas esas cosas?"

Relamí mis labios silenciosamente, apretando el interior de mis labios y mirando al foco sobre nosotros -"Son mentiras...Papá. Son mentiras. ¡No sabía que él lo iba a descubrir!"

-"¡Okay!" Touya de nuevo se paró, la toalla en sus ojos -"¿De qué estás _tú _ hablando?"

-"¡Sakura!" Papá insistió -"Si no dices algo comprensible, ¿¿cómo se supone que vamos a saber qué sucedió? Qué sucederá si la policía pregunta-"

En ese instante, agarré el brazo de papá -"¡Papá no! ¡Por favor no vayas a la policía! ¡No sucede nada! ¡Por favor papá!"

-"¿¡Estás loca? ¿¿No viste qué acabó de suceder?" Touya gritó mientras pateaba el sofá, y mandaba a Kero chirreando -"¡Casi me mata! ¡Ese tipo estaba borracho, idiota! ¿Sabes qué más pudo haber hecho? ¿¿ ¡Sabes qué pudo haberte hecho si yo no estaba aquí?"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, y agarré a papá de nuevo.

-"Sakura..." Papá agarró mi mano -"No llamaré a la policía, ¿está bien? ¿Puedes decirnos qué está pasando?"

-"¡Papá!" Touya estaba protestando -"¿¿Estás loco? Tenemos que-"

-"¡Touya!" Papá lo silenció y miré a mi hermano sentarse de nuevo -"Sólo averigüemos qué paso, ¿entendido? Y luego, podemos saber qué hacer"

-"Eso podría pasar si al menos abriera su maldita boca" Me mandó un gruñido y continuó secándose la sangre.

Hubo silencio de nuevo, y luego miré un punto en la alfombra -"Yo..." Tenía que decirles la verdad -"Lo he estado viendo por un par de días"

-"¡¿Qué! ¡No puede ser!" Touya estaba fuera de su asiento tosiendo y farfullando -"¡Mierda, Sakura! Tienes que estar lo-"

-"¡Touya!" La voz de papá lo mandó a sentarse y cerré mis ojos de nuevo. No quería ver a ninguno de los dos. No quería ver las expresiones en sus rostros. No quería saber qué pensaban de mí.

-"Continúa..." Papá me pidió, su voz sonando neutral. Era tan suave en mis oídos que sentí ganas de gritar. Sentí ganas de gritarles todo y ahogarme en mi miseria. Sentí ganas de matar a alguien. Sentí ganas de correr tras Syaoran y matarlo lentamente. Y muy dolorosamente.

Logré tomar un profundo respiro para callar mis sollozos. Tenía que decirles. Ya no podía soportarlo. -"Me gusta...mucho...me gust_aba_ mucho" Hubo un silencio ajustado, forzándome a proceder y las palabras sonaron tan agrias -"Pero...Yo...yo debía haber sabido que... él lo averiguaría"

La voz de Touya era rígida -"¿Averiguar qué?"

Me estremecí de nuevo, y me abracé a mí misma fuertemente. Era una larga historia, pero juro ante Dios que todo salió por mi boca en ese momento. -"M-mi amiga le gusta este chico...pero a él, le gusto yo...así que...inventé que ya tenía un novio en Tokio. ¡Pero era sólo para que yo le dejara de gustar a Eriol!"

-"¿Eriol es el chico?"

-"Correcto" Me volví a relamer mis labios. Se sentían tan adoloridos y rudos -"Y luego...en una fiesta, cuando me emborraché, Van y yo..." No pude continuar. No podía dejar que mi asco saliera a flote.

Hubo una aguda respiración por parte de ambos, así que añadí precipitadamente -"¡Sólo nos besamos! Y mis amigos también lo vieron. Incluso nos separaron"

-"Van es el tipo que te vino a buscar el Sábado" Touya estaba callado.

-"Sí. Pero entonces hoy...Eriol rompió con mi amiga. Y...y... ¡la ha estado usando para ponerme celosa!" No me atrevía a abrir mis ojos -"Lo supe todo el tiempo, pero ¡no sabía qué decir! Ahora, ¡él quiere que yo rompa con el chico de Tokio, pero yo no! No me gusta. Y...y de alguna manera Syaoran se enteró, creo. No...No sé cómo, pero casi todos lo sabían, así que pensé que...pensé que él también lo sabía. No sabía que él sería así. Lo juro ante Cristo, ¡no lo sabía!"

Pasé unos cuantos minutos más llorando. No abrí mis ojos. No quería saber qué Touya y papá pensaban y tampoco quería ver sus expresiones o cualquier señal que se estaban haciendo.

-"De verdad, no lo sabía" Chillé mientras agarraba el borde de mis shorts. -"¡¡Lo lamento tanto, Touya! ¡No sabía! ¡No lo sabía!"

No. No sabía que esto sería así, y ¡ya no podía soportarlo!

Así que sin ninguna advertencia, salté del sofá y corrí por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. No hubo ninguna queja así que no paré hasta que me enterré en mi cama.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo.

Y el dolor no se fue. Y todo dolía demasiado...justo en ese momento, pensé que moriría. Pensé que moriría de este dolor.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Había silbatos sonando en mi cabeza. Me hacían sentir mareado y flojo, de alguna manera, crudo y perturbado.

Casi tenía una patrulla de policía en mí. Podía escuchar las sirenas a menos de una milla y para ese rato, no estaba ni cerca de estar tranquilo. Estaban sonando en mis oídos. Sonando. Vaya, podía escuchar autos frenar para darle a la ley algo de espacio. Si iban a atraparme, no me rendiría antes, sin una pelea. Probablemente venceré a unos cuantos y los dejaré que extiendan unas cuantas noches detrás de las rejas. Me quedé en mi carril esperando a que me atraparan. Sería sólo cuestión de minutos.

Y por un segundo, pensé que Sakura los había llamado. Pero cuando pasaron a mi lado, solté mi aliento. Salió terrible y tragué en seco, lo que sea que de mi garganta se quería escapar.

Me sentí salvaje y todavía no sentía el viento frío que entraba de la ventana abierta. Mis nervios no podían parar de moverse, y no podía ver las luces traseras de los autos en frente de mí.

Talvez había conducido sobre pasando el límite de velocidad, pero no me habían atrapado...así que talvez no los llamó. Logré que mi nariz dejara de sangrar, y estimé que uno de mis nudillos estaba roto. No me dolía. Mis labios estaban partidos, y vi cómo se convertían en azules por el espejo retrovisor. No se veía tan mal.

No regresé a mi departamento. No quería regresar y tener a Yamazaki y Meiling preguntándome dónde había estado. No creo que me acercaría a Yamazaki justo ahora.

Me reí ante lo que él diría. Mierda. Estaba en la ruina, ya lo sabía, y si los oficiales me querían atrapar, hubiera estado atrás de las rejas inmediatamente. No la mejor manera de pasar mi noche, así que pensé en colarme en alguna fiesta. Pero pensándolo mejor, quería dormir. Y en mi casa no lo podría hacer.

Era la una de la mañana, pero todavía ellos estarían despiertos. Yamazaki y los demás. Nunca dormían hasta que se pasaba de las dos.

Así que tomé una ruta diferente.

Parqueé en la esquina cuando llegué a un edificio, y corría hasta llegar a las escaleras, avanzando dos a la vez.

Era afortunado de tener a Minas abriéndome la puerta sin ninguna pregunta. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada tras mí, agarré el frente de su pequeña camiseta y la besé furiosamente. Si su hermano estaba cerca, me valía un bledo en ese momento. Sabía cómo presionarla, porque ella es del tipo de chica, que siempre regresaba a mí, sin importar cuánto la alejaba. Era una muñeca.

No se alejó así que la seguí a su cuarto. Estaba oscuro, pero no me importaba. Su ropa ya no estaba en su cuerpo, y sentí sus manos dentro de mi camiseta, y luego desabotonarla. Su cuerpo era lo suficientemente caliente como para alejarme un segundo y respiré en su cabello, en un intento de ignorar el dolor a través de mi cara.

No olía como rosas, pero no importaba. No me importaba a que diablos su cabello apestaba.

Me empujó a la cama, y caí sobre su cuerpo.

No se resistió. Porque supe qué era lo que ella necesitaba. Sabía qué quería. Y ése era yo. Sus dedos fueron a mi cabello cuando besé su cuello. Estaban fríos y cuando empecé a sudar, me saqué la camiseta y agarré su cara.

No hablamos ni una palabra. No la dejé hablar. Sólo quería sentir algo en ese instante. No he sentido nada desde que estuve con esa chica en el bar, con excepción de furia. Y ahora, sin importar cuán duro lo intente, todavía podía sentir esa furia.

Volvió a mí esa maldita locura cuando se sostuvo de mis hombros y dejó que la besara una y otra vez.

Apreté su cintura en un arranque de ira, y abrí su boca en el momento preciso. ¡Maldita sea! Estúpida perra. ¡La iba a olvidar! ¡Quería sacarme de la cabeza la cara de Sakura, y hacer lo que se me viniera en gana!

Si ella podía jugar conmigo, yo también podía con ella.

Y si ella ha estado con alguien detrás de mis espaldas, ¡maldita sea, yo también puedo!

Me ha tomado como un tonto. Estoy sorprendido que caí por ella. Nunca iba atrás de chicas como ella. Mierda, la última vez que estuve con una chica como ella, sus chicos me habían atacado y me había roto la pierna. Debía haberlo sabido.

Rayos.

Debí haberlo sabido.

-"Syaoran..."

Siempre había sido así, de esta maldita manera. En donde las chicas como ella, quieren nada más que se derrame sangre y un romance dramático por parte de chicos malos. Mienten, y luego hacen que idiotas me den una paliza.

Y Sakura era exactamente así. Maldita ramera.

¡Ella no quería nada más que eso! Y si ella lo quería así, entonces Eriol Hiiragizawa tendría que prepararse para la que se le venía. No sé que encontró en ese maldito hijo de perra pero antes que la escuela se termine, lo haré trizas.

Me valía un pito esas reglas de mierda en esa maldita escuela. Eran puras mentiras y no significó nada para mí que Yamazaki las haya quemado con sus amigos.

-"Syaoran..."

Rayos, Hiiragizawa no se me iba a resbalar de las manos. No va a tener a nadie que le ayude.

Minas agarró el cabello de mi cuello, y continuó desde donde lo dejé. Casi me lo arranca del cráneo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para importarme. Sé que el efecto de la droga se ha ido, y que me dejaba preguntándome qué clase de mierda era ésa. Una muy barata, por cierto.

No supe cuando me quedé dormido, pero recuerdo que pasó antes que cerrara mis ojos. Recuerdo a la perra y los golpes que saqué de ese tipo. Lo cual, me obligó a detener todas las fantasías que Minas tenía en el momento, y pretendí estar aburrido. Se acostó a mi lado, debajo de mi brazo pero no me importó.

Sólo algo estaba en mis pensamientos. Y tenía que sacar a esa perra de ellos.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

La mamá de una amiga murió mientras dormía, el invierno pasado. Lo recuerdo claramente, así que es una de esas cosas que son demasiadas vívidas para olvidar. Hay unas cuantas cosas que se quedan intactas en mi memoria, que parecen como si hubieran ocurrido ayer. No te persiguen... sólo se quedan en tu subconsciente, y cuando crees que te has librado de ellas, saltan de nuevo a tus pensamientos. Así es como ésta memoria se sentía.

Era demasiado repentino para mi amiga, así que no se molestó en ir a la escuela por días. Dijo que no había parado de llorar porque la última vez que habló con su mamá fue durante una terrible pelea y eso era todo lo que podía recordar. Una estúpida y fea pelea de la que no se podía librar.

Recordaba las puertas siendo cerradas de un portazo. Recordaba las malas palabras. Recordaba las lágrimas. Y recordaba el último whisky sin terminar de su madre. Ella era una alcohólica y había luchado por años por la custodia de mi amiga.

Y ahora, todo lo que ella recuerda es esa pelea. La noche en que su madre murió y nunca volvió a la realidad. Nunca bebió otro vaso de whisky. Y nunca vio a su hija de nuevo.

Mi amiga se volvió una huérfana y tuvo que ir a vivir con su tía. Su padre fue asesinado unos días después del entierro de su madre. Se mudaron a Yokohama y perdimos contacto. No me importaba mucho. Ella no era mi amiga en realidad, porque creo que amigos son personas con las que hablas, y sólo tuve una conversación racional con ella, dos o tres veces. Ni siquiera le dije adiós. Y no creo que me molestaría, porque ella nunca fue del tipo de chica que decía 'Cielos amiga. Todo es perdonar y olvidar' Según lo que sé, ella estaba siempre molesta. Siempre tenía cortadas en sus muñecas y las escondía diciendo excusas. Ella siempre intentaba actuar delicada y amable. Y aunque lo intentaba tan duro, nunca la llevó a nada. Sólo la llevó a Yokohama. Y aquello sólo la hizo aún más miserable. Salió en los periódicos el año pasado: Suki Hashitsu, se envenenó hasta morir. Se suicidó de la forma más dolorosa que existe.

Mi amiga nunca fue la persona más amigable, pero sí le importaban las personas. Y cuando explotó, todos se sorprendieron. Así que ahora, en mi cama, estoy preguntándome cómo se sintió. ¿Se habrá sentido lástima por sí misma? ¿Justo como yo?

Quería saberlo porque había aclarado mi mente. Quería morir en ese instante. Quería morir mientras dormía y nunca levantarme para encarar a nadie. No quería escuchar nada y no quería ver a nadie. De verdad, quería morir. No era presión. No era depresión. Sólo quería morir y nunca más levantarme.

Papá solía decir que era una manera digna de dejar libre tu alma y así era como lo quería. Quería ir a dormir y nunca más levantarme para ver si las personas estarían riendo o llorando. No quería verme en el espejo. No creo que podría soportarlo. No soportaría verme a mí misma siendo patética. No soportaría estar tan maldita, que incluso Dios no me ayudaría.

Todo estaba jodido. Tan jodido, que absolutamente nadie podría arreglarlo. Toda mi vida era probablemente un gran error.

Cada pequeña cosa en mi vida es loca y fea.

Era tan estúpida. Tan estúpida que estaba avergonzada de si quiera pensarlo.

Y no podía parar de pensar sobre Syaoran. No podía parar de pensar en lo que acabó de hacer. Qué hizo, y qué me hizo sentir.

No era la curiosidad que solía tener sobre él, cuando no lo conocía. Eran las reflexiones que te hacías cuando un chico te gustaba.

Y se quedó ahí. Su imagen penetrada en mi cabeza. Estaba golpeando a Touya de nuevo, y yo me quedaba ahí...sorprendida y paralizada. Como si no pudiera moverme. Como si no pudiera respirar. Como si sabía que ésta era la maldita realidad y que él estaba matando a mi propio hermano. ¡Y no había hecho nada!

Talvez pude haberlo detenido. Talvez pude haberme explicado. Talvez...sólo talvez...se hubiera calmado e ido. Talvez si hubiera hecho la cosa correcta sólo por una vez, Touya no hubiera sido golpeado y no estaría odiando a Syaoran en este momento. ¡Sólo por una vez, maldita sea! Sólo por una vez, si hubiera usado mi maldita cabeza, nadie hubiera salido herido. Nadie hubiera tenido que pasar por esto. No hubiera tenido que confesarme ante papá y Touya. Y no estaría aquí en la cama, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Era demasiado doloroso. Demasiada tortura.

Y es así como quería morir. Quería sentirme como si no sabía qué hacer. Todo estaba saliendo...mal. Me sentía como si un ladrillo había caído en mi cabeza.

Sabría cómo las personas se sentirían cuando me marche, y no estaría ahí para presenciarlo. No estaría ahí para alejarme como si amiga lo hizo, y no sentiría más dolor.

Cerré mis ojos, tirando de las sábanas ásperas y temblando incontrolablemente. Los síntomas de la muerte, talvez ésos eran los que tenía. Temblando y sintiendo lástima de ti misma.

Me sentí fría de nuevo. Incluso con las sábanas se sentía tan frío. Tan consciente que yo tenía toda la culpa. Yo era la odiada por las personas en este momento.

Syaoran. Touya. Eriol. Van. Y yo misma.

Todos me odiaban. Talvez, por una razón diferente, pero Dios, todos me odiaban.

Me odiaban demasiado. Pero no me podía importar ahora. Estaba tan cansada de que me importara qué pensaban los demás de mí; tan harta que quería alejarme de todo.

Ése pensamiento me llevó a dormirme. Trajo oscuridad sobre mis párpados y me aferré a las sábanas. Talvez cuando papá y Touya me vean muerta al día siguiente, sabrían cuanto lo lamento.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Me marché antes que pudiera mover a Minas y despertarla. Agarré mi camiseta y dejé el departamento sólo deteniéndome para ir al maldito baño.

Podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo fuertemente desde afuera. Las gotas se aplastaban contra las ventanas bulliciosamente, y encontré difícil hacer algo sin ser más ruidoso que ello. No me iba arriesgar en despertar a su hermano.

Eran las cinco algo de la mañana, y mi cabeza se sentía tan pesada que con dificultad podía ver la carretera. Perdí el control de las llantas por un rato en la autopista, pero logré despertarme a mí mismo antes que cayera inconsciente y probablemente chocara contra algo y muriera. Sería algo que no me gustaría terminar haciendo.

Nadie estaba despierto cuando alcancé el departamento, así que no me molesté en parquear en el garaje. Encontré mi cama vacía y logré sacar las sábanas en un intento de olvidar mi estómago enfermo. No demoré mucho en correr al baño.

Apresurándome, agarré los lados del retrete y clavé mi cabeza en dirección hacia él. Salió ácido y parecido al vinagre. Me encontré yendo por otra ronda hasta que vacié mi estómago. Parecía que éste, quería salirse por mi garganta, y por un momento deseé que hubiera sido así. Creo que debo estar bien jodido como para pedir algo así.

Me quedé jadeando como un perro. Mi cabeza estaba manchada con oscuras gotas dentro y mis ojos estaban amenazando con hacerme quedar dormido en ese instante. Y fue ahí cuando vi toda la sangre. El líquido rojo estaba rodando dentro del retrete. Me mantuvo respirando fuerte y manteniéndome alerta.

Limpié mi boca con el dorso de mi mano, y luego tiré de la cadena antes que el oscuro color me hiciera sentir más mareado.

Casi cayéndome, hice gárgaras y escupí el horrible sabor de mi boca. Lo rojizo se desvaneció en el lavabo y regresé a mi cuarto.

Estaba oscuro, regresé a mi cama y mi pierna se quedó atascada con algo. Pateé las sábanas en una posición incómoda, pero logré zafarme, y rodar sobre mi estómago dolorido.

-"Uh" Me quejé tratando de acercar las sábanas para que bloquearan mi boca. El sabor se mantuvo en mi paladar como un fluido metálico. PEro no era la primera vez que sacaba tanta sangre. No mierda. No era la primera vez para nada.

Alcancé mi espalda con mi mano, para rascarme, y tranquilicé mi respiración un poco. Estaba cansado. Tan cansado. Ni siquiera me sentía drogado, me sentía como si un aparato eléctrico había sido desconectado. Yo era el aparato.

Mi cara me dolía como mierda y casi no podía sentir ese nudillo lastimado. Ése tipo me había dado mis buenos golpes, quien diablos sea. ¿Talvez su hermano? Y ése otro era ¿su padre? Rayos, no me importaba ya. Quien diablos ellos fuesen, estuve a punto de eliminarlos. En serio. Pude haber matado a ese tipo.

Pero ella había venido en ese momento...y comenzó a llorar.

_¡Mierda! _Agarré mi cabeza y cogí los bordes de la almohada y la rodeé con ella. ¡¡Deja de pensar en ella, tú pedazo de mierda!

Apreté más la almohada en mi cabeza.

Pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar sobre ella, ni un maldito segundo.

Me había estado engañando. Sakura. Esa estúpida y refinada perra. ¡¡Me ha estado engañando con el maldito de Eriol! También con ese perdedor de su amigo, y con ese bastardo de la universidad.

Rayos.

No podía creerlo. No podía creerlo. He caído por sus encantos baratos. Por su teatro. ¡¡Yo! ¡¡He caído por las habilidades teatrales de una ramera!

Dios, estaba jodido, ya lo sabía. Me había vuelto loco por esa chica.

Loco.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella antes, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella ahora. No podía sacar su cara de mi cabeza. Debí habérmela cogido. Debí haberla golpeado y matado en vez de ese otro tipo. Talvez eso me hubiera satisfecho.

Debí haberla usado como lo solía hacer con las demás, pero rayos, eso me pasa por andar jugando a ser el niño bueno con la niña buena.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Creo que estoy maldita. Me levanté esta mañana con Kero saltando en mí y con los rayos del sol en mi cara. Una mirada hacia su pelaje, y supe que no estaba muerta. Ni siquiera cerca de estarlo. Regresé a los cobertores sin una segunda mirada al reloj. ¿Por qué alguien allá arriba sólo me hace un favor y me deja morir? ¿Cuán difícil podría ser eso? Sólo garabatear mi nombre y meterlo en la lista de aquellas personas que mueren pacíficamente. Pero pensándolo mejor, talvez alguien allá arriba me tenía preparada una peor muerte.

Mi cabeza parecía borrosa y me dolía toda.

Mientras intentaba regresar a mi sueño, recordé qué había pasado anoche y abrí mis ojos con un estremecimiento. Había sido real. Tan real. Tan pero tan real que cada escena se mantenía vívida y encadenada a mi cabeza. Dejé escapar un tosido para opacar las lágrimas que de repente surgían de mis ojos.

-"¿Sakura? ¿Estás despierta?"

No me atreví a pestañear de nuevo después que vi a alguien asomarse por la puerta. Papá se congeló en su giro y dejó su corbata colgante sobre sus hombros. Incluso Kero dejó de moverse sobre la cama y se dejó caer a lado mío, moviendo su cola en mi cara.

-"¿Papá?" Casi perdí mi respiración, notando cuán ronca y ácida sonaba mi voz. Retirando rápidamente la cola de Kero, salí del cobertor y logré sentarme recta.

Él pareció dudar, y luego se acercó a mi cuarto mirando sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo. Como si... como si no quería ser visto asociándose conmigo, con Touya cerca.

Touya. Dios, espero que esté bien. Espero que se sienta mejor de lo que yo me siento.

-"¿Papá?" Repetí de nuevo, y terminó sentándose al final de mi cama. Sin otra mirada hacia mí, se acomodó su corbata. Y luego Kero saltó de la mesa y salió por la puerta, dejándonos solos. Ése animal talvez tenga más sesos que los que yo creía.

Relamí mis labios y abrí mi boca en un intento -"Cómo..." mi voz fue más ronca que antes -"¿Cómo está él?" Me refería a Touya, y él lo sabía.

Papá me miró a mí y de regreso a la puerta, casi dejándome esperar lo peor. Tragué desesperadamente y atrapé su sombría mirada. Casi me provocó lanzarme en mis rodillas a suplicar perdón, pero agarré las sábanas en busca de fuerza -"¿Papá?"

-"Está bien" Su respuesta fue corta y rápida. Casi como si un cuchillo hubiera cortado las palabras y sentí el filo del cuchillo clavárseme en las costillas. Dolía demasiado.

Abrí mi boca para decir una disculpa, pero algo me pareció que estaba mal.

No estaba muerta. Tendría que enfrentar esto. Y lo odiaba. Así que no podía decir nada. No había nada que faltara decir. Nada que fuera apropiado. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que disculparme? ¿Hasta que me salieran canas?

Pero Papá encontró sus palabras más rápido de lo que yo pude -"Se hace tarde. ¿Por qué no bajas por algo de desayuno?..."

¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso?

-"Has dormido demasiado y Touya no va a esperarte más" Se levantó y salió caminando por la puerta. Sólo lo miré cerrarla, y me quedé ahí, escuchando sus pasos por las escaleras.

¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado el tema así y luego haberse marchado?

¿Cómo?

Acerqué los cobertores a mi cara y caí de nuevo sobre la cama para llorar por otros cinco minutos, antes de arrastrarme a mí misma hacia el baño y desplomarme sobre la pared de la ducha. ¿Qué más pude haberle dicho? ¿Que no quería ir a la escuela a hablar con nadie? ¿Que no quería ir a la escuela? ¿Que anoche le había dicho adiós a todo el mundo por si a caso la persona allá en el cielo o en el infierno me concedía mi deseo?

No.

No podía decirle eso. Simplemente no podía.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Me sentía como mierda. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer mi cabeza sentirse peor; pero Meiling tuvo que llegar después de hacer un escándalo en la puerta.

-"Levántate. En caso de que tus relojes se hayan parado, déjame decirte que no vas a tener nada que comer si no levantas tu trasero en este momento"

Su voz sonaba tan chillona a mis oídos y en segundos corrió las cortinas hacia un lado, dejando que el sol choque en mi cara.

-"Lárgate"

-"Cariño, ¿no me des tu mierda, entendido? Los anuncios ya debieron haber comenzado y con esa actitud tuya que tienes hacia el director, dudo que no te vuelva a suspender. Tienes las habilidades que él requiere para ser su peor estudiante, ¿sabías?"

No podía verla, pero podía escucharla rodeando alrededor, quejándose de esto y de aquello -"¿Y qué diablos le hiciste a tu cuarto, eh? ¿Tuviste un ataque? ¡Dios! Lo hubiera querido ver" Sus botas chasquearon justo a lado de la cama, y desde la esquina de mis ojos la vi alcanzando mi móvil -"Oh, ¿Puedo prestarlo por un rato? Voy a salir de viaje con Hitomi hoy en la noche, porque él quiere que le presente a Asashi. Sólo se la pasa hablando de ella y me da jaqueca cada vez que habla sobre ella. En serio, está enamorado de esa perra. Sólo lo pasaré dejando y regresaré porque su auto se chocó contra un camión en Dominion. No hay manera en que me quede para ver la cara de esa perra. Siempre tiene algo de qué gritarme, especialmente cuando anduve atrás de su primo. No sé por qué a ustedes les parece que es dulce. Ella es una perra aprovechadora, te lo digo. Sabes, el mes pasado, en la fiesta de Shiroi, la vi besuqueándose con ese-"

-"¡Cállate!" Le grité antes que pudiera aguantar más de su charlatanería. -"¡Rayos! ¿¿Podrías sólo largarte y ya?"

No debí haberme levantado. Porque el momento en el que alejé la sábana de mí, su cara se oscureció justo en frente de mis ojos -"Qué rayos-"

Me tomó tiempo para percatarme de qué estaba hablando -"Sal, Meiling"

-"¡Dios!" Su grito no pudo ser más callado, y de repente estuvo en frente de mi cara -"¡Mierda Syaoran! ¿¿Qué diablos te pasó?"

-"Meiling, lárgate" No quería saber cómo lucía en ese momento. Sólo sabía que mi cabeza se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellada y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-"Rayos..." su voz fue escuchada en medio del silencio y miré su cara tensarse -"¿Quién fue?"

La observé levantarse y morderse su labio en furia -"Nadie"

-"¡No me vengas con eso! ¿¿Quién diablos te hizo eso?"

-"No es tu asunto" No me molesté en levantarme. Sólo quería cerrar mis ojos y obtener ese sueño que se me había escapado anoche.

-"¡Syaoran!" Espero que no empezara a llorar -"¡Syaoran! ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¡Dime!"

-"Cállate..." Mascullé entre dientes. Si ella seguía hablando así de fuerte, todo el departamento entraría a ver qué diablos pasaba.

-"¿Estás loco? ¡Mira tu cara y dime que me calle! ¡Diablos, dime! ¿Quién lo hizo?"

Estaba en lo cierto.

En menos de dos segundos, mi puerta se abría de nuevo, con Yamazaki, Shiroi y Chiharu entrando por ella -"Maldita sea"

-"¿Qué pasa aquí? Si es una de esas peleas de primos entonces quiero verla" Yamazaki entró mirando alrededor de mi cuarto, como si no lo hubiera visto en días -"Y si están actuando, acabo de perder mi tocino-" Si pensaba que mi cuarto estaba destrozado, mirar a mi cara, logró que se callara. Me imagino que se ve peor.

-"¡Diablos!" Shiroi fue el primero en reaccionar.

Rayos. Estoy todavía cansado, y no estaba de ánimo para ser amable o justo. Estaba tan furioso y mis ojos parecían zumbir. No necesité decir nada. Sólo necesitaba darles los dedos, ignorar el dolor y regresar a dormir.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

Después de todo, Touya también le dio sus buenos golpes a Syaoran…U.U pobres de los dos. ¡Ya saben chicas! ¡Ésta es una moraleja! ¡No anden con chismes! Especialmente si están saliendo con un drogadicto celoso, obsesivo y apasionado como Syao y que nunca se sabe cómo reaccionará. Después de todo está bien loquito por Saku, ¿no?… ja, ja, ja.

¡Uff! Éste ha sido un capítulo con tanto drama… Eso va para los chicos que preguntaron por qué estaba en la clasificación de drama este fic. ¡Después no se sabe qué hacer con tanto drama! ¡Es una tragedia! U.U Aunque en los capítulos que vienen, no veremos a Sakura y Syaoran juntos (lo cual es una lástima) sí es bastante gracioso (al menos para mí) ver cómo se extrañan, se aman, se odian, se insultan, se sacan celos…en fin, deliran el uno por el otro.

¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO CHICOS!

Mi única verdadera recompensa por tener este enorme trabajo, es que todos queden muy satisfechos con la calidad de la traducción. Y la única manera de saber si voy por buen camino, es que ustedes dejen sus comentarios ¿no?

**En fin, si estás obsesionado por este fic, tanto como muchas personas los estamos, comparte tus comentarios en un review. **

El fic original tiene más de 1000 reviews, es decir, es muy popular en inglés, y me satisface que también sea bastante popular en español. ¡Gracias por apoyar la traducción chicos!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **

Lian Lai (ja, ja, espero que no me odies, no soy culpable de nada! Shinsei es culpable de todo! Ja, ja); Amy; yo (Sabes que no estás tan lejos de la realidad? Ja, ja, Syaorancito se da cuenta de su error en el capi 21); Anonimooos; juna-chan; gabyhyatt; aleirbagpotter; Naguchan; Lulablack (oh pues, dijiste quién reaccionaría así, hay que tener en cuenta que Syaoran es un drogadicto también…).

Espero que muchos de ustedes no se hayan decepcionado por este capi y el anterior… La historia es MUY buena, es excelente a mi criterio y le seguiré hasta que sepa ese final! Espero que ustedes sigan leyendo con tanto entusiasmo como yo lo hago. A demás, ahora que lo noto, ustedes tienen la ventaja de que yo esté de vacaciones ya que actualizo rápido! La autora nos hace esperar por lo menos un mes U.U

En fin, espero con ansias todos los comentarios positivos (y talvez negativos) siéntanse en libertad de quejarse, patalear y descargarse conmigo, ja, ja.

Talvez actualice el domingo o el sábado. (De verdad ya quiero terminar de traducir, quiero empezar a trabajar en mis proyectos. Ya voy por el capi 20! Sólo me falta uno más!) No actualizo TAN rápido, porque hay lectores que no tienen la oportunidad de conectarse todos los días, y me parece que es algo injusto tener que leer más de doce mil palabras en una sentada…(el trasero se achata, ja, ja, ja).

En fin, besitos,

Sakki


	16. Heartbreaker

N/T: Disculpen la demora… Si quieren saber la razón por favor vayan a la parte inferior U.U

**Título -** Head Over Heels

**Autor -** Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo -** 16 – Heartbreaker

**Beta Reader – **Amai

**Traductor- **Sakki Chan

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

El viaje a la escuela fue tan callado que podía escuchar a Kero en el asiento trasero, respirando como el perro que es. Usualmente Touya nunca lo dejaba entrar en el auto por el desastre que causa, pero talvez lo dejó porque no quería estar solo conmigo. O talvez era porque pensaba que había el riesgo de que Syaoran lo ataque de nuevo.

No sé cuál de las dos, pero estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Los quejidos de Kero obligaron a mis ojos mirar a Touya más de lo normal. Él no era uno de esos perros que sacaban su cabeza por la ventana y dejaban que su lengua baile con el viento.

Los ojos de Touya estaban moreteados y había heridas en su quijada que no se habían cicatrizado durante la noche. No podía mirarlo. No podía mirar su cara incluso cuando estábamos abajo para el desayuno. Sólo me recordaba de Syaoran y estaba lejos de querer pensar en él en ese momento.

Diferente a lo normal, el desayuno lucía como un pollo que había sido lanzado al horno y salido con todas sus plumas arracadas. Un muy estúpido pollo que terminé tragando a pesar de que sus nuggets no estaban ni siquiera a medio cocer. No le dije nada a Touya cuando se sentó en el auto y tampoco lo planeaba, ahora. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. O talvez avergonzada no era la palabra... es más… incómoda.

Paró en las rejas de la escuela, y me tomó tiempo agarrar mis libros con Kero sentado en ellos como si fuera la reina Cleopatra. Limpiando su pelo de mi manual de Computadoras, me quité el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta.

-"Sakura..."

Me volteé en un reflejo y vi la pobre cara golpeada de mi hermano. Pude haber llorado en ese instante. De hecho, casi lo hago, pero tuve suerte de tomar aire para contenerme.

-"¿Sí?" Dije y miré a Kero que estaba jadeando.

-"Si ese idiota se acerca a ti, mejor me lo dices"

Sabía de quien estaba hablando. Lo sabía mejor que nadie, y asentí tontamente, mis ojos pegados a los chicos jugando soccer en la mitad del camino.

-"Sakura" Su voz ruda me hizo mirarlo y me hundí en mi asiento ante su mirada furiosa. Ha habido pocas veces en las que lo he visto así, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo; cuando mamá le hizo firmar los papeles de divorcio a papá. -"Me avisas si te hace algo, y le sacaré la mierda de su trasero, ¿Entendido?"

Entendido. Dios, estaba temblando en ese momento. Nunca había visto a Touya así. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que debía decir?

Sin otra palabra, salté y tiré la puerta, alejándome y no volteando mi mirada ni una vez. Oh Dios. No quiero volver a ver a mi hermano, así de furioso de nuevo. Anoche había sido suficiente. Cuando lo había visto a él y a Syaoran golpearse, estaba segura que alguno de los dos terminaría muerto. Muerto. Y me había imaginado uno de sus cuerpos ensangrentados en la puerta con Kero ladrando como loco. Todavía podía imaginarlo.

Rápidamente pasando con el dorso de mi mano por algún rastro de lágrimas, caminé-troté hacia mi casillero a pesar de que los anuncios ya habían terminado. Yo era una de las pocas caminando por el pasillo y para el rato en que arrojé todos mis libros, los corredores estaban desiertos. Me tomé mi tiempo arreglando mis libros. Los anuncios sólo duraban quince minutos y eso era suficiente para mí para poder calmarme.

Acomodé mi libro de laboratorio debajo de mis brazos, e intenté tirar la puerta varias veces, antes que mi furia finalmente golpeó el lugar clave y mi hombro se estrelló contra él. El ruido de los metales fue estridente y una chica junto a mí, se alejó haciendo una mueca de dolor. ¡Ja! Eso ni se acercaba a cuan tenebrosa puedo ser.

Es aquí donde conocí a Syaoran, y ésta era precisamente la primera cosa que hizo por mí. O mejor, enseñado a hacer: cerrar la puerta de mi casillero.

Cuando lo vi anoche, casi no lo reconocí. Nunca supe que él podía ser así. Tan salvaje. Tan...tan furioso conmigo. Me dio la sorpresa de mi vida cuando me gritó todas esas cosas. Cuando me gritó todos esos insultos y cuando me miró con traición en sus ojos. Con dolor.

Ésa mirada casi me mata y todavía podía recordar todo lo que dijo. Cada palabra.

Tambaleándome, presioné mi boca con mi mano y corrí hacia el baño. Estaba vacío como siempre, y me rendí encerrándome en uno de los cubículos.

Pateé la tapa, y me senté y lloré hasta asegurarme que cada maldita lágrima estaba fuera. Hasta que estuve tan cansada para incluso sonarme mi nariz bloqueada, y quedarme tan silenciosa como pudiera. No quería a nadie entrando y averiguando que Sakura Kinomoto estaba llorando en los baños porque su novio secreto había atacado a su familia.

No podía creer que él había hecho eso. Por un segundo, pensé que si le rogaba a Dios, talvez él me despertara de esta horrible pesadilla... e hiciera que esta realidad se quedara así...como un sueño. Un horrible sueño.

No había visto a Syaoran de esa manera antes. Tan violento. Tan rudo. Me tomó por sorpresa...y no podía alejar sus palabras de mí.

Nunca esperé que algo así pasara. Honestamente, nunca esperé que Syaoran reaccionara así. Nunca. Parecía como si fuera uno nuevo, el cual me odiaba tanto, que también me hacía odiarme a mí misma. Él de verdad había estado dolido, pero se descargó en Touya. Y lo odiaba por eso. Se descargó en mi hermano, mientras me insultaba en frente de mi familia. Como Touya dijo anoche, no estoy segura de lo que me pudo haber hecho, si no hubiera sido por mi papá o él. ¿Qué hubiera hecho? ¿Me hubiera golpeado? Si Touya no hubiera estado ahí a tiempo, ¿me hubiera abofeteado y dado un ojo negro? Ya no estaba tan segura. Con la rabia de Syaoran presente ya no estaba segura de nada.

Me senté pensando durante la campana.

Agarré de mis mangas y me abracé a mí misma fuerte. Mis rodillas estaban ardiendo dentro de mis jeans y enterré mi cabeza entre mis codos y limpié mi nariz con un pañuelo. Le di una mirada a mi muñeca para ver el tiempo y...sorpresa, sorpresa...Ni siquiera estaba usando un reloj. Maldiciendo suavemente, me levanté después de que sentí que pasaron horas, abrí la puerta para ver dos chicas girándose ante el sonido que hice.

Nos quedamos ahí por unos segundos mirándonos las unas a las otras hasta que hice una movida y abrí el grifo al máximo. Lucía horrible. Mis ojos estaban rojos y ardidos con círculos oscuros alrededor de ellos. Mi cabello lucía sucio y enredado. Mi nariz estaba húmeda y el rimel que tenía se me había corrido hacia las mejillas. Haciéndome lucir como una fea idiota a quien le valía un bledo maquillarse decentemente.

Les gruñí a las chicas quienes se quedaron mirándome y sus cabezas se voltearon, susurraron casi para sí mismas. Alguien, ¿les podrían dar una vida por favor?

Me saqué el rimel con agua y arreglé mi cabello con un listón después de peinarlo con mis dedos. Lucía razonable después de dos minutos y me alejé dándoles a las chicas una última mirada. Mejor no abran sus bocas y comiesen a hablar. Pero lucían como novatas y no esperaba que siquiera me conocieran.

Afuera, nadie en particular me miró. No notaron cuán destrozada estaba, así que me dirigí a Química. No quería que nadie me viera en ese instante. Especialmente Syaoran. Sabía que su clase era la opuesta a la mía, así que entré trotando antes que mis ojos pudieran involuntariamente dirigirse hacia el salón. Siempre hacía eso, incluso antes que pudiera percatarme.

Yo era la quinta en entrar al salón, y la profesor me miró sorprendida -"Buenos días Kinomoto" Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras borraba mi nombre de la lista de las personas que según ella, llegaban tarde. Talvez estaba sorprendida porque yo no era una de las cuantas que venían a clase a tiempo. Tomé asiento y abracé el escritorio a mi lado, mirando cada estudiante llegar lentamente y riendo como idiotas.

-"Sakura" No dejé de notar a Eriol y a Van acercándose a mí. Siempre parecen ser el centro de la atención -"¿Qué tal?"

Van estuvo a mi lado y luego Eriol -"¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están un poco rojos"

Me volteé hacia Eriol con los labios apretados -"Claro que estoy bien; no dormí bien, eso es todo"

-"Oye, ¿cómo lograste saltarte los anuncios eh?" Van estaba riendo y tuve esa improvista urgencia de abofetearlo en la cara. -"La última vez que intenté, un vigilante me persiguió con su palo de jockey. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos vigilantes quienes inspeccionaban los pasillos"

¿Y qué? Tampoco yo.

-"Porque quería" Traté de sonar convincente.

-"¿Uh?"

-"No fui a los anuncios porque no quise" Alejé mi mirada antes que comenzara a lanzarle dardos imaginarios en su cara. Sabía que no era la respuesta que andaba buscando porque su sonrisa recayó un poco, y hubo confusión en sus rasgos.

Eriol se acercó un poco desde su lado. Había algo de preocupación en su cara, pero yo quería vomitar -"¿Qué pasó Sakura?"

Me retorcí ante su tono, y me encontré a mí misma cerrando mis ojos y llorando silenciosamente. ¿Qué pasó? Podía recordar lo que dijo Syaoran anoche, sobre Eriol y yo. Sobre Van y yo. Sobre que yo era una zorra que no tenía nada más que hacer. Lo dijo tan alto y tan rudamente. Cerca de papá y de Touya. Como había creído todo eso. Como si de verdad pensaba que yo era una ramera que iba a engañarlo con sus enemigos. Digo, yo sabía que él odiaba a Eriol. No era ciega para saber eso. Sabía que odiaba a Van por ese día en que nos vio juntos a fuera de la cafetería. Sabía que estaba celoso. Era demasiado obvio. Pero ahora... ¿Ahora qué?

¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿No era cierto todo eso? Eriol me deseaba. Van me deseaba. Y yo estaba en una relación con un tipo desconocido de Tokio. Era un rumor que había empezado por Tomoyo, pero todo el mundo lo vio como una verdad. Incluso Syaoran y por culpa de ese rumor, él pensaba que yo era una cualquiera. Una chica que estaba con tres o cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo. Oh Dios. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Cómo!

-"¿Sakura?"

Sabía que me gustaba. Sabía que nunca le haría algo así. Sabía que si él se calmaba aunque sea un poco, pude haberle explicado. Si me habría dado el tiempo de superar las cosas que vi anoche, le hubiera dicho que no era así. Que de verdad él me gustaba. Que nunca le he hecho algo así a ningún chico, o peor aún, engañarlo a él. ¿Me hubiera escuchado si le hubiera dicho eso?

Por un pequeño momento, tenía mi mente en correr al salón opuesto, y confesar todo a Syaoran y dejar que se disculpe con papá y Touya. Y luego todo estaría bien, ¿cierto? Nadie me odiaría, ¿cierto?

-"¿Sakura?" La respiración de Van estaba en mi oído, y tuve que alejarme.

-"¿Qué?" Le dije antes que pudiera calmarme

-"¿Sucede algo malo? Parece como si estuvieras en el espacio"

Lo miré y luego a Eriol quien estaba luciendo igual de interrogante. Eran ellos. Era por culpa de estos dos perdedores que tuvo que pasar todo esto. Especialmente Eriol. La maldita mierda que me obligó a inventarme ése rumor para que Tomoyo pudiera tener una oportunidad con él. Y así, me dejara en paz. Pero esto es lo que pasó. _Esta_ mierda.

-"No es tu asunto" Salió de mi boca, y por primera vez no me importó si sonaba como una perra. Sólo se encogieron de hombros, se dio una mirada el uno al otro y luego comenzaron a tomar apuntes. De todos modos no se rindieron en intentar iniciar conversaciones, pero los ignoré. Todo esto había sucedido por su culpa. Estos dos malditos bastardos y mi estúpido e imaginario novio. Todo se había hecho pedazos por su culpa.

Pasé el resto de la clase, agitada en mi asiento. No podía quedarme quieta ni por un segundo. Siempre estaba Van tratando de llamar mi atención y perdí mi paciencia más de una vez. Eriol, por el otro lado, se quedó callado. Talvez él sabía que algo malo sucedía, pero me valía una mierda eso. Él podía pensar lo que sea que quisiera. Podía pasarse el resto de su maldita vida pensando qué rayos pasaba, no me importaba.

Él había destruido mi vida. Y lo odiaba por eso, de verdad lo odiaba. Dios, talvez más de lo que odio a mamá. Por su culpa, papá y Touya quizás nunca más confiarían en mí. Por su culpa, ellos se mantendrán distantes como mamá. Por su culpa, estaba perdiendo a todos.

En mi libro no estaban escritas más de diez palabras. Sólo estaba mirando las líneas. Y cuando una lágrima cayó, me senté recta, y dejé que Van me diera otra mirada. Me sentí como si estuviera quemando por dentro. Como si mi piel estuviera sobre fuego. Incluso podía sentir calor bajando por mi espalda.

Ése hubiera sido un buen momento para desmayarme. El silencio me estaba volviendo loca. Podía escuchar las plumas arrastrarse por las hojas. Podía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj. Podía escuchar el garabateo de las plumas, las respiraciones y los movimientos de los pies. Y me hacía sentir con náuseas.

En serio me hacía sentir con ganas de gritar tan fuerte, que mi voz se quedara ronca por el resto de mi vida. Tan molesta estaba en ese instante. Mis nervios estaban hincándome bajo la piel y sólo me la pasé mirando a mí alrededor con impaciencia.

Estaba jugando con mi pluma, y no me perdí de los ceños fruncidos con los que me miraba la gente.

-"Sakura" Van me dijo, y yo no hice ningún movimiento para mirarlo.

-"¿Qué?" No pude evitar la acidez de mi voz.

-"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

Tragué en seco sin mucho control, y lo miré rígidamente -"¿Parece como si sucediera algo?"

Rodó sus ojos -"Oh sí. Definitivamente"

-"Bueno, no es nada. Sólo estoy algo...sedienta"

Su sonrisa se volvió algo sutil -"¿En serio? ¿Sedienta de qué?"

De golpearte. De abofetearte y patearte donde en verdad duele. -"De agua. ¿De qué más?"

Su sonrisa no decayó, y forcé mis ojos a regresar hacia el libro.

¿Cómo podía pasar esto?

¿Cómo podía pasarme esto, cuando lo he estado esperando por tanto tiempo? ¿Cuando he estado deseando a Syaoran por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué siempre todo tenía que joderse? Cada vez que quería algo, tendría que saltar de un precipicio y ahogarse en el océano. ¿Por qué? ¿Era yo así de horrible?

-"Hay una fiesta mañana, en mi casa" Era Van de nuevo. Cuando el silencio fue su única respuesta, sentí el lado de su brazo recostarse al mío, así que me moví -"¿Vas a venir, verdad? ¿O tienes esa cosa de la iglesia de nuevo?" Se rió arrogantemente.

Estaba hirviendo por dentro.

¿Era yo así de irresistible? ¿Era algo en mí que daba la impresión a los chicos que estaba soltera y buscando?

¿O era la forma en la que actuaba? ¿Flirteo inconscientemente? ¿Era yo el tipo de chica que iba por ahí, sentándome en las piernas y besando chico tras chico?

No. Yo no hacía eso. Por lo que sé, yo sólo estaba en términos 'amigables' con cualquier chico que no estuviera en mi lista de obsesión.

¿Por qué nunca me preguntaban, '¿Estás con alguien?' antes de que hicieran su movida? ¿Por qué no podían alejarse de mí, a pesar que ya tenía una supuesta relación con un chico, en Tokio?"

Yo sé que nunca he alentado a Eriol o a Van. Me he alejado de ellos cuando la situación se volvía pegajosa. Como cuando Eriol se había inclinado hacia mí, y me había besado hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Van pretendía que estábamos saliendo y ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro y me abrazaba. Me reiría como si nada estuviera mal y me zafaba de su agarre. ¿Era suficiente como para alejarlos? No, así no funcionaban las cosas aquí.

Yo había creído que podíamos ser amigos. Digo, no soy estúpida. Sé cuando un chico quiere algo, pero no puedo ser tan mala. No puedo insultarlos porque sólo eran abrazos.

Yo abrazaba a mis amigos todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿esto significaba que me estaba ofreciendo? ¿Era yo una de esas rameras que encontrabas en clubes sólo esperando lanzársele a un tipo y dejarlo que te tenga? ¿Era yo así?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

­-"Eres un pedazo de mierda, Syaoran. ¿Sabías eso? Sólo tienes que tener cada cosa a tu maldita manera, y me estoy hartando de ello" Meiling no había parado de hablar. -"Crees que eres tan rudo, que de verdad no me importaría si mueres de una sobredosis. Estaré bailando en tu funeral y voy a celebrarlo cada año, cortando un pastel. ¿Te suena bien eso?"

Estiré mi cabeza sobre mis hombros, y me encogí ante ella -"Suena fantástico"

-"Estoy segura" Murmuró por lo bajo, y se movió hacia mi lado -"No sé qué diablos te hizo hacer eso, pero si sigues así, morirás y seré yo la que le tenga que explicarle a mi Tía, así que por favor sálvame la miseria a partir de ahora, ¿quieres? Me ha estado llamando y diciendo 'Oh Meiling, tu padre te necesita aquí. Meiling, querida, sé una dulzura y ven cuida de tu padre. Meiling, mi niña, tu padre te ha perdonado' y continúa y continúa ¡y ya no lo soporto!"

-"Jódete" Gruñí volteando mi cabeza -"¿Por qué no te largas a jugar con tu chico, huh? No puedes dejarme en paz, ¿cierto?"

Me dio una larga mirada y saqué mi vista hacia la ventana, donde había chicos que pateaban una pelota hacia un arco imaginario. Mierda, sí que tenían imaginación -"No antes de que comiences a hablar"

-"No es tu asunto, vaca" Le gruñí. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse del maldito asunto? -"¿Cuán duro es eso de entender, huh?"

Me miró -"Muy duro"

-"Bien por ti"

-"¿Entonces llevarás tu trasero a un doctor?"

-"¡No!" Le ladré en su cara -"¡No pasa nada! ¡Sólo piérdete!"

Meiling se había enterado. Y de alguna manera me había sonsacado que me había sobrepasado anoche. Y siendo la chismosa que es, todo el departamento ya lo sabía para ahora. Yamazaki y Shiroi estaban molestos, Chiharu no me hablaba, y Meiling negaba el no hablarme. Desafortunadamente, ella había visto las gotas de sangre cerca del retrete. Fue ahí cuando un doctor entró y Shiroi había insistido en traer a su mamá enfermera. Él terminó con un golpe y todavía no me habla por ello. Idiotas, no podían dejarme en paz, ¿cierto? Yo era demasiado importante para ellos. Sin mí, no tendrían dónde quedarse y posiblemente no alcohol, porque yo tenía un amigo cercano que nos falsificaba identidades.

Mis piernas nunca me hubieran podido llevar a la escuela, pero si no fuera por el Director, estaría en Kawashi sin perder el tiempo. No estaba de ánimo para ninguna mierda educacional. De hecho, no estaba de ánimo para recibir la mierda de nadie. Ya tuve suficiente anoche.

-"Así que estás con Minas de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

No dije nada. Era sorprendente cómo sólo en dos segundos, todos saben con quién fui a la cama anoche. O talvez era debido a la gran bocota de Minas y su hermano que proclamaba que iba a matarme. Es un ridículo al igual que sus otros amigos de circo. Una mirada a cualquier chica y ya se acobardan. El año pasado, asaltaron una tienda, sólo para sacar paletas y helados. Digo que eso no es normal.

Meiling no lucía como si se iba a rendir -"Los vi besándose, pero en serio, no solo fui yo. Pensé que habías terminado con ella"

Sellé mi boca. No le iba a decir ni una maldita palabra. Sólo quería olvidarme de todo.

-"Digo, ustedes están juntos y separados..." Se acercó un poco más -"Juntos y separados. Juntos y separados. Juntos y separados. Dilo Syaoran, ¿sucede algo que tu prima deba saber?"

Me moví incómodo, apretando mi quijada sólo para asegurarme de no descargar mi furia -"¿Por qué no solo te callas y te largas, huh?"

-"Oh. Aquí sí que hay algo sospechoso, ¿eh?"

-"Jódete Meiling" Me levanté sin perder un sólo momento de expresión, pero ella me siguió.

-"Vamos Syaoran. ¿Quién te tiene así? Estabas asqueado de Minas hace dos días, y ahora te juntas con ella como si todo estuviera bien"

Ésta era una maldita perra. Meiling no tenía ni una maldita pista de cuándo cerrar su trompa, ¿cierto?

-"Dime, ¿Qué pasó contigo y con Sakura? Solían estar junt-"

Me volteé ante sus palabras y agarré mis propias manos antes que se pudieran mover. En ese pequeño segundo, dejé que su cara empalideció y lancé un grito apagado para contener mi furia -"¡¡Mejor cierras tu maldita boca antes que te corte la lengua, perra!" Le dije, mi mano agarrando su codo -"No necesitas saber cada cosa de mí, ¿entendido? ¡¡Así que mejor te alejas de mis asuntos! No tienes que meter tu maldita nariz en ellos" Gruñí sin un segundo pensamiento. Tenía que asegurarme que entendiera cada maldita palabra.

Tuve suficiente de tenerla ahí, en mi cara toda la mañana, y su mierda no me estaba haciendo bien, tampoco.

Lo que hice anoche, fue recargarme, y no la necesitaba para que se enfureciera por ello conmigo.

Me tomó suficiente tiempo olvidar lo que había pasado anoche, pero con su charlatanería, todo había regresado.

Me moví, enviándole una mirada pesada.

Estaba parada ahí, así que regresé a donde me había estado sentado.

Me había traído de regreso a mi cabeza a Sakura, y ella ya me tenía lo suficiente atrapado anoche. No había dormido ni por un maldito segundo después de que Meiling se fue con todos los demás.

No paré de pensar, y era una cosa que casi no hacía.

La maldita ramera. Me valía un bledo si se moría justo ahí donde estaba. Rayos, en serio no me importaba. Ya tenía lo que quería. Tenía una chica que era una mejor prostituta. Más sexy y sabía besar mejor. Me valía un comino Sakura.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Finalmente Eriol me había invitado a salir. ¿Pueden creerlo? El maldito pedazo de bolsa usada tuvo las agallas de preguntarme, cuando mis defensas estaban bajas. ¿Pero quién era yo para sonar tan sorprendida? Como si no lo hubiera visto venir hace una milla.

Esta mañana, mientras había estado a punto de estallar y con las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, no me percaté que Tomoyo estaba a punto de volverse loca. Lucía tan increíblemente pálida y débil cuando la vi durante el intervalo de clases. Nos encontramos en la esquina del patio, como siempre, y ella estaba ahí, sentada, abrazando su propio estómago. En ese momento, quise romper a llorar en frente de ella. Lanzar mis brazos alrededor de ella y decirle cómo mi noche y mi día había sido. Sólo por un día, quería compartir las cosas feas con mis amigas.

Pero no podía. No estaba lista para hacerlo.

Cuando levantó su mirada, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tuve que prácticamente alejarme por ello. Pero después de todo, por lo menos alguna de nosotras estaba sonriendo. Talvez no era justo decir eso, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

-"Hola" Me saludó con un pequeño agite de su mano, y me sentí tan frustrada conmigo misma que ni siquiera pude sacar una sonrisa falsa. Había estado intentándolo durante los últimos tres periodos, intentando lucir como si había dormido perfectamente anoche, pero esa era la última cosa que podría probar. Me sentía como si todos podían ver a través de mí, porque no había sólo una persona preguntándome 'Sakura, ¡luces terrible, chica!' y muchos más. Y todo lo que podía hacer era levantar mi cara y mostrarles mi sonrisa retorcida y demente. Dios, yo era una verdadera idiota. Probablemente, ellos pensaban que estaba intentando contar un chiste agrio, pero me valía un bledo.

No podía concentrarme en clases. Usualmente, soy buena en inglés, pero pasados diez minutos de clases, estuve inquieta, como en las últimas clases.

Mis ojos no podían parar de humedecerse y dolían terriblemente. Ésa era mi excusa-algo que se metió en mi ojo anoche- porque este chico novato seguía preguntándome si estaba llorando el momento en que salí de Matemáticas. Verás, incluso siendo un novato, logró llegar al último curso, igualándose con el resto de nosotros, también lo hizo en Bioquímica, por lo cual, debo alejarme de él. Escuché que los celos, podían hacerte estrangular a las personas.

Después de soltarle mi excusa al novato, me apresuré para salir de su vista antes que pudiera enviarme otra pregunta. El patio lucía como siempre, las parejas besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tomoyo fue la primera en llegar, porque no podía ver ni a Rika ni a Naoko o las otras chicas sin nombres. Me quedé mirándola por unos cuantos segundos, antes que me sentara a su lado. Era o escuchar a Tomoyo sobre cómo su vida apestaba o regresar a los baños para llorar. Así que escogí la primera. Talvez me sería bueno escuchar sobre otras vidas arruinadas.

Decidí que era tiempo de hacer algún tipo de conversación, así que miré cómo una de sus palmas seguía sobre su estómago. Por un segundo resistí la idea de preguntarle si estaba embarazada, así que aclaré mi garganta y ella me miró expectante.

-"Oh perdón" Continuó -"Estaba sólo pensando..."

Pateé el polvo debajo de mis pies. Parecía una buena cosa por hacer. Pensar. -"¿Sobre qué?" Le pregunté. Estaba inusualmente callada. De hecho, ha estado así desde el momento en el que Eriol la dejó.

-"Sobre mí..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Sobre qué haré después de que salga de la escuela" Me miró con esos ojos expectantes y sólo me trajo más confusión a la cabeza -"Para un trabajo, digo. Sólo me falta un año más después de esto, y no tengo idea de qué voy a tomar en la universidad"

Rodé mis ojos ante su ingenuidad -"Tomoyo, ¿de qué estás hablando? No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a tomar el próximo año. Imagínate eso"

-"Pero tú ya sabes qué hacer, ¿cierto? Una vez dijiste que querías convertirte en ejecutiva o algo así"

La observé jugar con sus jeans -"No estoy segura Tomoyo. Digo, ¿quién sabe? Podría convertirme en una enfermera o incluso una cartera" Me dio una mirada en blanco -"O talvez podría convertirme en una niñera permanente y obtener las ventajas de arrasar con el refrigerador y hacer llamadas internacionales. Una vez mi amiga me hizo ayudarla con su hermanito, y terminé comiendo lasaña hasta el momento en que regresó con su novio. Su mamá lo supo, de todas maneras. Y lo de las llamadas también, y le obligó a mi papá a pagar la cuenta. Me castigaron por un mes, pero qué rayos, sólo tenía doce"

En la cara de Tomoyo apareció esta verdadera y oscura mirada que me hizo morderme la lengua -"¡Pero al menos tienes algo en mente! ¿Pero qué hay de mí? Si alguien me pregunta, ¡no tengo ni una maldita pista!"

Me imagino luciendo impresionada. En serio, impresionada. ¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo se había preocupado por su futuro? Sólo hace dos días, había estado modelando en el baño de chicas con su nueva mini falda que había traído y ahora... ¿Esto? No podía creerle a mis oídos.

Y continuó como si le hubiera dado permiso -"Estaba hablando con mi mamá, anoche, sobre Eriol y todo eso..." Está bien, ahora sabía de qué se trataba todo esto -"Y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Dijo que tenía que tener algo en mente a parte de ropa y maquillaje y cuidar mis calorías. Dijo que las personas no tenían que cuidar su peso si se convertían en empresarias..." Oh. Eso rompió la última cuerdita de mi orgullo -"No tienes que pasar horas en frente de un espejo si quieres convertirte en una secretaria, o tener tu cabello teñido para ser veterinaria. Sabes, talvez eso sea en lo que me convierta después de la universidad. En veterinaria. Pero rayos, ¿es posible? Digo, ¡ni siquiera tomo Biología!"

Miré su explosión sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero me atrevo a decir que no podía imaginar a Tomoyo con su bata de doctor y una mano enguantada enterrándose en el trasero de un perro. Talvez ella estaba explotando porque su estilista había decidido darse un descanso. O talvez porque su madre le había obligado a conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo. ¿Era sólo eso?

No paró de hablar, y me senté ahí, esperando a que Rika y las demás llegaran pronto. Sólo quería charlar con mis amigas más cercanas y resultó que le estaba hablando a una insurgente. Comenzó a decir que probablemente se convertiría en una asesina o algo cercano, y que se uniría al ejército. Luego comenzó a preguntarme si tenían asesinas en el ejército. Honestamente, le dije que no tenía ni una pista, pero luego ella continuó sobre sugerir esa idea a los tipos del ejército. Salí zumbando de ahí. No quería saber cuándo las chicas llegaron o cuándo la campana sonó.

Me codearon justo a tiempo y tuve que correr hacia mi casillero para obtener mi equipo de Ed. Física. Ahí fue cuando vi a Syaoran por primera vez en ese día. En su cara había golpes y un ojo morado. Se estaba riendo sobre algo que su amigo había dicho, y me fui dando pasos atrás. No podía ir ahí. No podía enfrentarlo justo ahora. Eso era simplemente imposible. Fue ahí cuando también me percaté de Meiling y de una chica recostada en mi casillero. La chica obviamente estaba flirteando con él. Pero todo lo que pude hacer, fue percatarme de sus rayitos rubios en su cabello, y que estaba parada junto a Syaoran.

Tragué en seco y me volteé antes que la vista redujera mi respiración o dejarlo que me viera ahí parada, mirándolo. Dios. Se estaba riendo. ¡Riendo como si nada hubiera pasado! Riendo...

No sabía qué hacer. Por un segundo, decidí ir a la enfermería y registrarme, diciendo que no podía ir a la clase de Ed. Física porque tenía un pollo que me rodeaba en la cabeza. Talvez eso no era posible. Nunca me creería eso.

Así que en vez de ello, cambié mi dirección hacia el baño de chicas. Mis ojos me ardían y no quería llorar en frente de todos en ese momento, todavía.

Syaoran se había estado riendo. Riendo. Como...como si... nada estuviera mal. Como si nada le hubiera pasado. ¡Como si no hubiera atacado a Touya ayer!

¡Oh Dios! Aquí estaba yo, incapaz de olvidar nada, peor aún sacar una pequeña sonrisa, ¡Y él se estaba riendo! ¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo...cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Era ese Syaoran?

Sabía que podía haber llorado en ese momento. Pude sentirlo: furia y frustración en una sola, y revolviéndose en mi garganta. Y luego sentí una mano agarrar mi codo y no pude parar de caminar hasta que la persona en cuestión me detuvo.

Me volteé, y hubo un poco de desilusión que rodeó mi espalda cuando miré a Eriol -"¡Al fin! He estado intentando encontrarte antes del intervalo, ¡pero no estabas en ningún lado!"

Estaba haciendo lo que la gente normal hace en los baños. ¿Pero yo? Estaba llorando, de todos modos, no le dije eso.

-"¿Qué quieres?" mi voz sonaba acentuada en aburrimiento y me sorprendió incluso a mí misma.

-"Quería preguntarte, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo? Luces muy cansada y de verdad..." Restregué mis ojos por un segundo. ¿Estaba de verdad hablándole a Eriol? ¿El chico del que me prometí alejarme y ni siquiera estar a un metro y medio de distancia? Pero aquí estaba yo, sólo a treinta centímetros de distancia. Me pude haber alejado, para mantener mi promesa, pero había algo en mi garganta atravesado. Syaoran no estaba a la vista, pero todavía podía escuchar su risa, y eso bastaba para que me tropezara. Desafortunadamente, eso solo hizo que el agarre de Eriol se ajustara.

-"¡Sakura! Oye, ¿Qué pasa? Casi te caes. ¿Te sientes débil?" De verdad sonaba preocupado. Era de hecho, vergonzoso. No el hecho que me estaba agarrando del brazo en la mitad del corredor. No el hecho que si Syaoran me vería con él, pensaría que definitivamente teníamos algo. Sino el hecho que el chico que odiaba desde el fondo de mi corazón estaba verdaderamente preocupado por mí. Estaba siendo cruel, ¿pero qué más se supone que debo hacer?

Me solté de su mano, y me paré recta sólo para enseñarle de qué estaba hecha mi columna vertebral. -"De hecho," Lo miré malignamente, como he querido hacer durante toda la mañana -"Encontrarás que es Tomoyo la que necesita un poco de tu atención. Si la miras, al menos sabrás que ha estado dejando de comer y encerrándose en su cuarto pensando una manera sobre cómo matar su cerebro de una vez por todas. ¿Y de quién es la culpa? Todo es por tu culpa, Romeo. Tu pequeño plan"

Me miró sorprendido por un segundo y noté la tensión en sus hombros. Nadie en particular parecía estar escuchándonos ni escuchando lo que el gran y poderoso Eriol iba a decir. Ya estaba en pose de querer alejarme, pero agarró mi brazo de nuevo. Lo alejé en un reflejo, y continué con la mirada maligna. Este era Eriol Hiiragizawa en frente de mí, me dije a mí misma. El chico por el que he estado esperando para apuntarle con un arma. Debía estar haciendo mucho más que sólo darle el trato del hielo. Estaba supuesto que debería golpearlo, aruñar su linda cara y castrarlo. Era por su culpa que había perdido a Syaoran. ¡Era por su culpa que mi vida era un desastre!

Pero, ¿qué posibilidades habían que me saliera con la mía?

-"Ella sólo está actuando" dijo algo molesto -"Estará con otro tipo en tan solo dos días" Chasqueó dos de sus dedos en frente de mí, y me mostró aquella sonrisa malvada que tanto que quería yo borrar. ¿Estaba Syaoran en lo correcto, sobre mí? No. No lo estaba.

-"Dos días mi trasero" Le dije en respuesta, -"No creo que te importe ella... ¿cierto?"

Se acercó un poco más y pude ver cómo varios estudiantes nos miraban -"Me importas tú" Dijo y yo estaba sorprendida sobre cómo podía mantenerse así, con su cabeza tan cerca de la mía y recta.

Lo miré cercanamente. Él estaba a suficiente distancia como para besarme, pero no estaba de ánimos como para permitírselo. Por ese momento, estaba tan furiosa que sentí que estaba a punto de explotar. Pero en vez de ello, enterré un dedo en su pecho, -"¿En serio? Bien entonces, aquí algo para ti, tarado. Preocúpate de esto" Le di el dedo medio en toda su cara -"¿Entendiste?" Nunca quise que esto fuera así. En vez de sólo insultarlo, quería prestar una silla a un salón cercano, y estrellarla en su cabeza más de una vez.

-"Fuerte y claro" Lo vi sonriendo como loco -"¿Pero de verdad quieres decirme eso?" Talvez se había vuelto loco.

Me paré bien esta vez, y agarré el frente de su camiseta en mi puño y lo cerré -"Lee mis labios, Eriol. ¡Jódete!"

No gruñó ni se frunció ni se enojó. Se rió. De verdad, se rió y aún aturdida, dejé escapar su camiseta. Miré sobre sus hombros y no encontré a nadie mirándome. Eriol todavía estaba riendo, casi arrogantemente y tomé unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en el casi vacío pasillo. Talvez es un ex-paciente del hospital mental Tomoeda...

-"Te ves linda cuando estás molesta. En serio, me acabé de percatar"

Y fue ahí cuando mi insulto ni siquiera lo había afectado. Estaba sorprendida ahora.

-"Y tú luces horrible en ese momento" Le dije antes que pudiera pensarlo mejor. Sólo quería alejarlo. No me importaba qué le decía, sólo quería encontrar una manera de mostrarle a Eriol que soy una perra malvada.

-"Estás mintiendo. Piensas que soy demasiado guapo como para ser real. De hecho, probablemente piensas que soy el chico más guapo, cerca"

Esta vez fui yo la que estalló en risa -"Sigue soñando Eriol"

Pero no me escuchó -"Van va a tener una fiesta este fin de semana. Quiero que vengas conmigo"

Me quedé ahí como una idiota por Dios sabe cuanto, hasta que eventualmente exploté -"¡Discúlpame!" Creo que salió antes de lo que esperé porque ¿¿qué diablos? ¿Acaso este tipo no entiende? ¡¡Lo acabé de insultar y termina invitándome a salir!

-"No te tienes que preocupar por Tomoyo" Lo escuché decir -"Van tienes este amigo que está loco por ella, y se los presentará. Estoy seguro que ella va a estar con él, y no habrá oportunidad de que nos vea juntos, porque va a haber mucha gente. ¿No es un buen plan?" Lucía feliz diciendo eso. Como si la furia que estaba expresando en mi cara, era tan invisible que no podía parar de sonreír.

A este punto, pensé que mi cabeza estaba al borde de explotar. Moví mis pies para mantener mi circulación normal -"Eres un pobre y triste bastardo" Eso fue lo primero que salió de mi lengua -"Cuando dije 'Jódete' me refería a que quería que te lleves a otro lado tus encantos baratos y se los soples a alguien más en la cara. No sé cuántas veces más vas a intentarlo, pero ésta tiene que ser la última, Eriol" Alejé un poco mi mirada -"No estoy interesada en ti"

Talvez era algo que debí decir desde el principio. Porque el momento en que su cara se endureció, creo que finalmente entendió lo que le quise decir. Sin esperar más, me alejé, mis nervios congelándose y abriendo las puertas para dejar que la sangre corra. Lo triste del asunto era que probablemente por todo este tiempo Eriol pensó que yo estaba aunque sea un poquito atraída hacia él. Para este rato, no estaba ni un poco arrepentida de decirle todo eso.

Fui directo a mi casillero, pero lo que vi ahí, apretó mi pecho y sin decir nada fui directo a la oficina de la enfermera. Syaoran estaba todavía ahí. La misma chica encima de él y sus manos acercándose al borde de su falda que alcanzaba la mitad de sus muslos. Me quedé ahí, estática y con todo gritando en mi interior. Pero el momento en que lo vi besuquear la cara de la chica, me volví en mis pasos y corrí.

Me resbalé unos segundos después en el pasillo, con mis libros tirados por doquier, pero me levanté rápidamente y los recogí, y continué. Nunca me volteé y ni siquiera me atreví a levantar la mirada. No me importaba si me habían visto. No me importaba si Syaoran me había visto parada ahí, mirándolo. Porque en ese instante, él era al que odiaba más. Dios, no me importaba si era un pecado, pero él era alguien a quien quería ver muerto.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**N/A:** Okies! Apuesto que todos estaban listos para recibir otro suspenso de mí. Vaya, me siento tan malvada ahora...y se siente BIEN, síp. Por cierto, disculpen que haya hecho los POVs de Syaoran tan cortos. Es que creí que éste tenía que ser otro día malo de Sakura.

Aparte de eso, ¿qué piensan de la manera en la que estoy llevando la historia? ¿De todo el drama que le estoy metiendo? ¿Y creen que Eriol haya escuchado a Sakura por fin? Todo lo que puedo decir es pobre de ella. Y aquello me trae a decirles las ventajas de ser autor...puedes torturar a los personajes cuanto quieras, incluso si son prestados. (Inserten la más malvada risa que la raza humana ha escuchado).

**Notas de Traductora:**

En fin, como algunos de ustedes han notado mi ausencia, se debe a que mi computadora había sido infectada con VIRUS ¿¿PUEDEN CREERLO? ¿¿YO? ¿¿CON VIRUS? Creo que fue una crueldad… y yo que hago tantas buenas obras… (Tal como esta, ja, ja, ja) ¡Pero estoy de regreso! Lamento no poder decir renovada y en potencia porque… he estado aplastada en mi cama, sin tener nada que hacer excepto ver MTV y otros canales. No tenía mi computadora. No tenía lienzos para pintar (soy pintora). Sólo un maldito control remoto. Mi trasero está más chato que la carretera y mis ánimos no están mucho mejores. Tuve que leer en una computadora pública la nueva actualización de HOH… qué pena.

Por cierto… Les traigo nuevas noticias sobre el fic. Ya el capi 22 fue actualizado y es más trágico nunca. Oi, para serles sincera, es el primer fic de drama que leo… la verdad no encuentro muy placentero leer cosas que me hacen llorar (sí damas y caballeros, el nuevo capítulo hizo que dos lágrimas se salieran de mis ojos y que mi mamá se burlara de mí por dos horas diciéndome LLORONA T.T lo cual lo empeoró aún más, ja, ja, ja) Lo único bueno (diría) fue que ambos personajes (SS) descifraron sus verdaderos sentimientos el uno por el otro, ¿no les parece genial?

En fin, ¿qué les pareció este capi? Personalmente, a mí me gustó bastante. Me encantó la escena de Saku y Eriol, fue taaaaan graciosa, ja, ja, ja. También Syaoran es un maldito! (Amo a Syaoran de malo, I'm Wicked!) ¡¡Cómo le hizo eso a la pobre de Saku! U.U Todo es un verdadero drama aquí. Pero para aquellas chicas que sabemos lo que se siente que el chico de tus sueños te saque celos con una tipeja (Minas-¡¡La odio!), falta poco para que nuestra Saku se defienda también!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, QUERIDOS LECTORES!

Gracias a las amables personas que dejaron review:

**Juna-chan; MaRyli; Anonimoos; LI MAHA; Naguchan; Vicky Kou; Naoko Sakuma; consue; AnAí; sakura princess; Hik-chan; sada-nyu; yo. **

**Lian Lai: **Hola amiga, muchas gracias por tu preocupación debido a mi ausencia… Espero que el capi te haya gustado, y además, lamento negarte tu petición de publicar todos los capis… como ya dije, hay lectores que no tienen acceso al Internet y me parece algo injusto que tengan que leer muchos capítulos, es preferible que vaya poco a poco. Te agradezco tu interés, y espero que te haya gustado el capi. Atte. Sakki. PS: (A demás ya no faltan mucho, ne? Ja, ja. Paciencia, paciencia, las actualizaciones van a seguir siendo continuas).

Y después de dejarles las notas más largas en toda la historia de las notas, me despido, no sin antes pedirles disculpas por el retraso. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Besitos,

Sakki.

PS: Chicos, disculpen si hay alguna leve falta ortográfica, no me siento muy bien en este momento.


	17. Distress Call

**Título** – Head Over Heels

**Autor** – Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo** – 17 – Distress Call

**Beta Reader** – Amai Okashi

**Traductor** – Sakki Chan

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No estaba teniendo un día fantástico, como siempre. No que quería que algo trágico sucediera, pero creo que tener a Minas debajo de mi aliento cada maldito minuto no era algo a lo que un chico como yo le llamaría fantástico. Diablos, no.

Yamazaki no había dicho una palabra sobre qué va a hacer para sacar esas reglas del boletín, en la escuela. Creo que tenía algo más en la mente que sólo sacar las malditas reglas de ahí, como quemarlas y esparcir sus cenizas en cada salón. Una especie de ritual que también ha estado haciendo con las hojas de sus trabajos incompletos.

Él es uno de esos tipos que es demasiado creativo, incluso para su propio bien, y es excelente en lo que hace. También digo que es algo sensible. Como la vez cuando estábamos quemando la casa de un tipo. Éste se había metido con Chiharu y Yamazaki había sido muy difícil de controlar. Se había vuelto loco, pero logró quebrarle unos cuantos huesos sin ser quemado en el proceso.

Yamazaki era un buen tipo. Solía drogarse mucho, pero de alguna manera salió de ello. Chiharu dice que eso lo logró ella, pero todavía puedo encontrarlo fumando a escondidas de vez en cuando, cada vez que ella no lo está mirando.

No es un chico rico, tampoco. Sus padres eran unos buenos para nada, que les valía una mierda lo que él hiciera. Yamazaki solía fumar en frente de ellos y su mamá incluso le hacía el favor de traerle un cenicero. Suertudo, le dije y se rió. Cuando de verdad está borracho, dice que algún día va a saltar en un tren y va averiguar cómo está su familia. Pero hablando en serio, no los ha visto por casi dos años y si al menos les importaba algo sobre él, ya hubieran puesto un aviso de extravío o algo. No creo que vaya a durar mucho junto a mí o en mi departamento tampoco. Y creo que va a apestar sin él aquí, por eso le daré un par de años más. Ha sido un buen compañero.

De hecho, si me pongo a pensarlo, yo soy el peor de todos. El caso perdido. Muchos de los chicos que vienen a mi departamento usualmente tienen sus familias cerca, en el pueblo. Fuman un poco de droga, se cansan y se terminan yendo después de meses. Y luego regresan algunas veces. ¿Pero yo? Mi madre está en Hong Kong organizando fiestas y bebiendo té con sus dedos al aire. Mi no buen padre está muerto. Mis hermanas están probablemente casadas con pequeños mocosos que atender, y la única vez que obtengo una llamada de ellas es cuando estoy en problemas.

Algunas veces, me siento como si mi madre supiera todo lo que estoy haciendo. La droga más las noches en la cárcel. Y la única razón por la que me ha dejado estar aquí, es para mantenerme alejado de ella. Realmente, si está esperando eso de mí, denlo por hecho que lo cumpliré.

No sé mucho de Chiharu. Oí algo de Meiling, que su familia se había mudado de nuevo aquí. No sé, talvez son una clase de... ¿gitanos?

Meiling es la prófuga de nuestra padilla. Dice que no podía soportar más de su padre, así que terminó robándole su tarjeta de crédito y tomando un vuelo hasta aquí. Se percataron que estaba desaparecida antes de que pudiera tocar mi puerta, pero les dije que ella estaría bien conmigo. Y eso es sólo porque es mi prima más cercana. Mi tío gritó por el teléfono por unos cuantos días, pero después se le pasó. Es del tipo de persona que le gusta que las cosas sean perfectas y es esa la exacta razón por la que Meiling huyó. No la culpo.

Después de besarme en público con Minas, todos sabían que había regresado con ella. Y mierda, pude haber jurado que Meiling estaba furiosa por ello. Estaba confundida por lo que yo estaba haciendo, pero yo no iba a aclarárselo. No era su maldito asunto con quién estoy o no. Y como siempre, supe que estaría intentando averiguar algo, pero ya me valía lo que ella hiciera.

Y por ese asunto, Sakura era historia. Sé que no había pasado ni un día, pero ya lo había superado. No iba a estar pensando en ella y estaba seguro que no la iba a tener cerca de mí. Si ella lo estaba, sé que yo explotaría. Rayos, lo sabía.

Era todo con Minas, en el momento.

Cuando Historia vino, no me iba a molestar en ir. Pero ¿quién rayos era yo para dejar que una cualquiera me ponga incómodo? Entré, talvez sólo para contradecirme, pero ella no estaba ahí y eso fue bueno. Porque quizás pude haberme golpeado a mí mismo si la tenía que ver tan pronto.

Ella no estaba ahí ni cuando la profesora tomó lista, y por primera vez encontré toda esa mierda de Hitler, entrando en mi cabeza. El tipo había tenido una triste y perra vida y ésa era la única razón por la que estaba en nuestros libros de historia.

Los tipos en frente de mí, decidieron ser listos de nuevo, los insulté un poco y les di el dedo después. Malditos. Les iba a dejar medio muertos cuando la escuela termine el próximo año. De esa forma, no habría director que me diera una detención o que me amenazara en llamar a mis viejos.

Sakura no estuvo ahí ni cuando la campana sonó. ¿Probablemente se estaba escondiendo de mí? ¡Ha! O talvez estaba visitando a ese tipo que golpeé, en el hospital. Dios, eso era gracioso. Probablemente estaba demasiado acobardada para incluso venir a la escuela. Su familia talvez regresaría de donde sea diablos que hayan venido, sólo porque su grande y malo novio la había venido a golpear. Apuesto que va a estar castigada por andar conmigo. Que se joda. Eso es lo que saca por meterse conmigo. Maldita vagabunda.

Esto es vergonzoso. Yamazaki y los otros probablemente sabían. Talvez es por eso que habían estado en contra de que yo estuviera con ella. Pero de nuevo, era mierda tener algo con chicas como ella. Sólo quise un poco de diversión al principio, pero ella había sido demasiado buena en su juego. Mierda, ninguna chica me había hecho _no_ dormir. No, ninguna.

No se suponía que debería estar pensando ella de nuevo. ¡No se suponía que debería estarlo haciendo! Se suponía que ella tenía que alejarse de mis pensamientos y de mí. No quería volver a tener esa maldita jaqueca. Eso era todo lo que ella hacía. Darme jaquecas, incluso cuando estaba _con _ ella. Tampoco hicimos nada interesante. Joder, talvez es por eso que ella se fue con ese idota de Hiiragizawa. Porque no obtuvo lo que quería de mí.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Siempre he querido saltarme clases. Sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. Sólo para que pudiera contarle a la gente en onda y a todos, que me había escapado, sin ser capturada. Eso era algo que nadie lograba hacer en Tokio. Fugarse sin ser castigado con una semana completa de detención y que tus padres fueran llamados. Después de eso, venía el castigo de tus padres y no tener ni un centavo en el bolsillo. Y con eso venía trabajar horas extra sólo para que pudieras obtener todo lo que necesitabas para el viaje de campamento que la escuela organizaba, y por su puesto el baile de graduación en cada otoño. Usar el mismo vestido cada año era intolerable, y todos sabían que los accesorios eran necesarios. Así que fugarse de clases tenía sus pros y contras.

Pero, ¿pasarse en la enfermería? Ese era un plan maestro, y era lo más viejo de la lista, cariño.

Ahí estaba yo, metida entre una fina sábana junto a un tipo que roncaba. La humedad del forro de mi almohada se había secado y había logrado dormirme por unos cuantos minutos en las últimas horas. La pobre enfermera seguía chequeándome después de vendar mi rodilla raspada, siempre dándome unos analgésicos y agua mineral. Y cuando me preguntó algo, lo único que recibió fueron mis quejidos y mi mirada en blanco. Síp, no podía comunicarme. Ja, ja.

Y luego se marchó a intentar llamar uno de mis miembros familiares, y sólo murmuré que papá estaba de viaje y que Touya estaba trabajando y no sabía el número telefónico de su trabajo. Era tan buena mentirosa. En serio. Y lo mejor de todo, es que mi actuación era aún mejor. Los lentos y roncos tosidos y mis párpados caídos de vez en cuando lo valían todo. ¡Esa enfermera es una tonta!

Con la sábana llegando a mi nariz, lucía como cualquier enfermo grave quien no podía hacer un esfuerzo para hablar sin gemir los tres cuartos de la oración. Fue duro al principio, pero me volví una experta después de que una media hora pasó. Luego estaba compitiendo con el tipo que dormía. Dios, sí que sabe roncar. No el típico ronquido fuerte, sino el chirriante y fastidioso. El verdaderamente molesto.

Así que no era tan divertido estar cerca de dos horas enferma, con el chirriante roncador incluido. Comencé con mover los dedos de mis pies y mordiendo lo interno de mis mejilla, y ahora estaba mordiendo el borde de mi sábana. Frustración era definitivamente la primera de mi lista. No, tachen eso. Furia era mi primera prioridad a manejar en ese momento.

Las personas dicen que es difícil ver el verdadero hombre en un chico, cuando conoces uno. Pero dicen que es más difícil ver el bastardo que llevan por dentro. Especialmente si estás con uno. Pero este tiene que ser alguien que te guste. O talvez que ames, para que puedas soportarlo. Esta reflexión no significa que estoy enamorada de Syaoran o algo por el estilo.

Pero supongo que soy una de esas estúpidas e idiotas chicas que son demasiado fáciles de engañar. Y ni siquiera es esta una suposición muy inteligente, que digamos. Estoy hablando de una experiencia personal, como siempre.

Soy probablemente la más tonta de todas. Necesito lentes para el cerebro y no para mis ojos. Lo cual me hace una verdadera idiota. Una verdadera tonta que trota con la lengua fuera alrededor del chico que adora. No sé por qué no lo había visto venir. Syaoran era un cretino. Un maldito hipócrita.

Digo, ¿quién era ahora el mujeriego, huh?

¿Quién era el infiel y quién era la prostituta?

Yo no había hecho nada. Siendo honesta, no ha habido ningún otro aparte de él en mi mente, desde el día 1 de la escuela. No tenía ningún novio secreto en Tokio. No estaba ni un poco atraída hacia Eriol. Pensaba que Van era basura y ¿quién más? No había ningún otro chico que si quiera me he atrevido a mirar. Me había vuelto tan loca por él, que cada chico que veía y tenía el cabello castaño, creía que era él. Cada auto negro que pasaba a mi lado, era él y cada cara con la que había soñado, era la de él.

¿Pero él? Había golpeado a Touya ayer. Mi propio hermano. Le había dado un ojo morado y había hecho que su quijada sangrara, y casi le quebró una de sus costillas. ¡¡Y lo había visto riendo al siguiente maldito día! ¡¡_Y_ besándose con una cualquiera en frente de todos! Oh maldito infierno, ¡no podía creerlo! No podía creer que haría algo así. Como... como si todo lo que sucedió ayer... hubiera sido nada. Como si todo lo que él necesitaba era una noche, para superarlo todo. Todo lo que pasó ayer. ¡Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros! Lo hacía parecer como si nunca le hubiera importado. Como si yo nunca hubiera existido. Como si yo hubiera sido un recuerdo cualquiera, del que había decidido olvidarse.

No puedo creer que haya estado loca por él. Era tan increíble que Syaoran fuera así. Era una maldita oportunidad para verlo descubierto, sin su máscara de mentiras. En su verdadera apariencia. Como si fuera sólo un día lo que necesitaba para estar celoso, y al siguiente cogería a una chica que estaba en la segunda fila, después de mí.

No era algo que me había imaginado de él, antes. Que sólo se desharía así de esto, como si le valiera un comino. O talvez era debido a quién él era. Un sucio desadaptado que jugaba con las chicas como monopolio. Pero la peor parte de ello es que de verdad me hizo sentir como basura.

¿No eso me hace a mí incluso _más _patética?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Dios, lo juro, hoy tenía que ser probablemente el día, en que todos estaban supuestos a apuntarme con una maldita arma y dispararme en toda la cara.

El hermano de Minas vino a la escuela, para el final del almuerzo. Me quería atropellar porque se había enterado de que había vuelto con su hermana. Para ser un maldito perverso, me he percatado que le importa su familia. Pero solo le di el dedo, y después trotó a su carro cuando uno de los amigos de Meiling le enseñó sus puños. Si no hubiera sido por el amigo de ella, probablemente me hubiera mandado al más cercano hospital, por cortarme los brazos así no pudiera acercarme ni a un metro de su hermana.

Meiling ha estado preguntando. Sobre Sakura y yo, y era bastante bueno que casi nadie supiera que ella y yo estuvimos juntos. La voy a enviar a empacar si vuelvo a escuchar su maldito nombre de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que vino fue Yamazaki con su plan. Talvez era lo peor que ha inventado en todo el año. No sé a quién usó para hacerlo, pero el fuego intervino. En vez de incendiar el pútrido papel de las reglas, explotó todo el Tablero.

Fue genial por un rato. Ya saben, justo saliendo del salón cuando la campana sonó y ver la maldita pared bañada con llamas rojas y amarillas mientras todo el colegio se amontonaba para verlo, como si fuera una especie de fogata, y se suponía que debíamos hacer uno de esos bailes tribales. Rayos, fue genial.

Pero no por mucho.

La alarma de fuego fue encendida después de unos minutos y eso trajo otro problema. La chaqueta de una chica de alguna manera fue capturada por el fuego, y para el rato en que se la sacó de encima, todo lo que se pudo ver fue el tirante de un brasier. Luego vino el departamento de incendios con sus efectos sonoros y en vez de sólo apuntar al ardiente tablero de noticias, bañaron por completo a todo el corredor, haciendo parecer como si nos estábamos ahogando en una de esas escenas de Titanic.

Fue divertido mientras duró. Me encontré con Yamazaki en el patio trasero y nos reímos sin parar. De alguna manera había conseguido hacerlo, sin ser visto, y no se perdió de ningún detalle mientras contaba al resto de la pandilla sobre cómo él y sus amigos crearon una pelea como distracción y cómo metieron kerosén en botellas de agua, que pasaron camufladas.

Después de media hora de fumar, fuimos llamados a entrar. Mi profesor de electrónica no se molestó en seguir con sus circuitos y artefactos. Sólo podía hablar sobre cómo se había quedado atrapado una vez, en un edificio que se incendiaba con su gato de tres patas. No muy entretenido, pero eso explicaría la marca de fuego en su cara. Pobre hombre, no lucía del tipo de hombre que podría excitar a una mujer, incluso sin esa marca.

Pero fue justo ahí cuando el Sr. Vicerrector entró preguntando por mí. Mi profesor de electrónica no estaba muy feliz de ser interrumpido, pero desde que era yo del quien estábamos hablando, no se puso muy molesto.

El Vice no desperdició tiempo una vez que estábamos en el corredor. Su voz era tan callada, casi no podía escucharlo -"Sr. Syaoran Li" Estaba hablando con la quijada apretada -"Esta es la última de sus patéticas actuaciones que le vamos a tolerar. Tu truco con eso del fuego ha sido el peor y lo juro, será el último. Vas a venir conmigo para discutir esto con el Rector, sin meterte en otro desastre" Se suponía que él iba a continuar hablando, pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para dejarlo.

-"Para ahí, amigo. ¿De verdad crees que fui yo el que empezó el incendio?" Le dije sin vergüenza.

-"Precisamente" Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, y pude ver la tensión en las curvas de su expresión.

-"Oh, mierda. Debes estar bromeando"

No movió ni un músculo -"Te lo puedo decir ahora, estoy hablando en serio" Y luego agregó -"De hecho, tan en serio como tu expulsión"

No pude contenerlo más -"¿¿Qué mierda?" Estaba rugiendo y si hubiera puesto algo de atención en ello, pude haberme percatado de dos oficiales de policía detrás de mí.

-"Vamos a discutir esto como caballeros" El Vice continuó mientras yo decía algo así como -"La única cosa de la que vamos a discutir, es sobre cuán equivocados están"

No sé que más pasó, pero antes que lo supiera, dos oficiales de policía agarraron mis brazos e incluso logré golpear a uno de ellos. Fui ahí cuando escuché las esposas ser colocadas en mis muñecas y me quedé callado durante todo el camino. Malditos bastardos.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Otro de esos ronquidos chirriantes y juro que mataré al tipo.

Todo iba bien hasta cierto punto, pero luego ya no pude soportar más de esos ronquidos, la sábana áspera o la molesta enfermera quien estaría mejor trabajando de profesora substituta en un jardín de niños. Así que le supliqué que me diera permiso de irme a mi casa y ella generosamente lo escribió. Le ofrecí mi mejor y más miserable sonrisa, le di una patada rápida a la figura que roncaba cuando ella no miraba y luego salí de ahí.

Me sentía como una prófuga cuando el sol de afuera me golpeó con toda su fuerza antes que me dirigiera a mi casillero. Apuesto a que luzco como la típica fugada, pero creo que es preferible desde que se supone que me estaba haciendo pasar por una estudiante enferma a quien le encantaría ir a su casa y descansar.

Deambulando por el corredor no dejé de percatarme de un grupo de profesores susurrando entre ellos, y luego mirándome mientras pasé a su lado. Aclarando mi garganta, estiré mi falda arrugada y también mi camiseta de Limp Bizkit, inconscientemente restregándome los ojos y bajando mi falda hacia mis caderas. En ese momento, no estaba de ánimos para sentirme avergonzada, pero decidí que no podía continuar luciendo como moribunda. Talvez me descubrirían, y me expulsarían.

En el apuro en el que estaba para alejarme de la mirada inquisitiva de los profesores, dejé de percatarme del olor a humo alrededor de mí. Mis ojos ardían, y pude jurar que ya lucían hinchados y con pequeñas venitas rojas. Me volteé para ver a los profesores y fue ahí cuando me percaté del tablero de noticias o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de él.

El tablón de madera, que estoy segura que era el tablero de noticias estaba carbonizado y tirando en el corredor con pequeñas cenizas regadas alrededor. Todavía había alguna de ellas volando en el aire. La pintura de las paredes había sido arrancada, y dando algunos pasos más, me encontré a mí misma en el centro de las ruinas. El olor era molesto y mientras me paraba ahí por unos cuantos segundos, fui incapaz de mover mis pies.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Y si no era porque alguien agarró mis brazos y me alejó de eso, probablemente pude haberme asfixiado y desmayado.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase?" Era una profesora, pero mis ojos todavía estaban clavados en la pared ennegrecida.

-"Sí" Respondí, y luego lo pensé bien -"Pues sí, pero no" Mascullé claramente y juro que me puse roja -"Necesito ir a la oficina del rector, porque me voy a tomar el día libre"

La mujer no apartó sus ojos de mí -"Pero la oficina es al otro lado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí entonces?" Preguntó de nuevo.

Me alejé un poco -"Necesitaba sacar unos cuantos libros de mi casillero" ¿Se suponía que debía sonar culpable o qué?

-"¿En serio?"

Tragué en seco al ver su mirada aterradora, y luego asentí -"Sí, en serio" ¿Qué más estaba esperando ella de mí si me daba esa mirada?

-"Entonces vete, y pasa por la cuadra A cuando vas a la oficina. No vengas por aquí"

No dejé de asentir, pero le pregunté -"¿Qué pasó?"

La mujer hizo una mueca y se volteó hacia los escombros caídos y el resto de las cenizas -"¿Oh, esto? Algún estudiante decidió hacer una travesura. Talvez pensaron que era graciosa, pero no saben que pudieron haber matado a alguien"

Una mirada a mi alarmada expresión, y ella continuó -"Todo el tablero de noticias fue prendido en fuego. Son esos mismos chicos de nuevo, intentando sacar esas reglas estúpidas. No sé por qué lo hicieron, pero una chica casi fue atrapada por el fuego, es algo que nunca ha pasado en mis doce años de enseñanza"

-"Oh" De verdad no sabía qué decir. Pensar que me había perdido de todo esto, sólo por esconderme en la bahía de los enfermos, los tres periodos anteriores. Digo, no eran todos los días en los que tu escuela se incendia porque alguien había decidido que era tiempo de deshacerse de esas estúpidas reglas que no tenían sentido. No sé por qué, pero una felicidad dentro de mí estaba burbujeante y no paraba de espumar. Intentando lo más duro en no dejar que una sonrisa escape, aparenté melancolía -"Espero que esa chica esté bien. ¿No se quemó, ni nada, verdad?" Está bien, no estoy fingiendo mi preocupación.

-"No seriamente. Tuvo que ser llevada al hospital porque se desmayó justo ahí. No me sorprendería que sus padres nos demandaran. Y para colmo, la mayoría de los criminales juveniles de Tomoeda, entran y salen de aquí. Así que tendrán todo el apoyo de la policía si van a reportarnos"

Apreté mi quijada y sin pensarlo más, le dije -"Oh sí. Esos desadaptados, ¿cierto?"

La profesora rodó sus ojos -"Ése es un término social, pero prefiero llamarles como chicos problema. Harían cualquier cosa para llamar la atención"

¿Chicos problema? No. Creo que les llamaría raros. O incluso bastardos por uno en particular, pero claro, no le podía decir eso, ¿cierto?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

La vida era una maldita perra aburrida.

A veces, las cosas que me pasan, me vuelven tan loco a tal punto que sólo me siento y digo todo lo que me preguntan. Como por ejemplo hoy.

Había sido arrastrado de mis esposas hacia la oficina del rector, y estaba parado entre los dos oficiales de policía. Estaba harto incluso de decir algo, porque ante todo lo que decía o expresaba, era o bien golpeado o sólo ignorado.

Toda la padilla estaba ahí, como esperaba. Algo sospechoso que pase en esta escuela, todos apuntan hacia los desadaptados. A mí, en la mayoría de los casos, desde que he sido el visitante más frecuente de la estación de policía que los demás. Soy tan malo que el Vice ni siquiera sospecha de nadie más. ¿Y Yamazaki? Está sentado en un de esos sofás en la esquina, luciendo más inocente que nunca. Idiota.

Pero alguno de ellos me estaba dando una coartada. Shiroi estaba cara a cara con el rector, teniendo alguna clase de debate con él. Era sobre algo de prejuicios contra chicos excéntricos como nosotros.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, ser expulsado no sonaba tan mal mientras saliera de esta maldita escuela. Pero lo desastroso de aquello, sería que llamen a mi madre y luego ella averiguaría qué he estado haciendo, y no quería que eso pase. Diablos, puedo imaginármela arrastrándome de la oreja a Hong Kong, encerrándome dentro de una caja y haciendo su más grande sueño realidad, hacerme estudiar en casa.

Rayos, no había forma en la que vaya a esa mierda. Siendo sincero, no hay forma en la que regrese a Hong Kong. Eso era historia. Algo que pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Después de otros quince minutos de hablar y gritar, el Vice me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta de nuevo -"Syaoran, déjame preguntarte por última vez. ¿Fuiste tú el culpable del incendio, sí o no?" Si alguien estaría tan cerca, a él, como yo lo estoy ahora, podría ver lo gris en su bigote y cómo se movía cada vez que hablaba. Pero esta vez, él lucía serio. Síp, tan serio como mi expulsión.

Me quedé callado por un momento, y pude sentir el aire tenso rodeándonos. Y luego una de sus cejas se levantaron y rodé mis ojos -"No señor"

Hubieron algunos suspiros alrededor de mí, incluso pude escuchar a Shiroi murmurando -"Te tomó suficiente negarlo"

El Rector estaba todavía mirándome mientras el Vice murmuraba algo a los dos oficiales sobre mis esposas, y luego me dejaron libres. Los tipos comenzaron a murmurar algo mientras pasé unos bueno segundos sobando mis muñecas. Me habían ajustado tanto que habían dejado diseños en ellas, así que en gratitud le di al oficial a mi derecha mi más fea mirada.

Ahora podía ver al Rector y al Vice susurrando algo entre ellos, mirándome de vez en cuando. Y luego, después de unos segundos, el Vice sacó a toda la pandilla de ahí, y el Rector se levantó, caminando hacia mí. Pero no me estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban en los oficiales y no me pude sentir más feliz. Ya sabía lo que venía.

-"Lo lamento, pero parece que hemos tenido una confusión aquí" Se estaba calmando a sí mismo, podía ver eso -"Este...joven parece inocente, así como..." Señaló a los chicos que se iban -"...todos estos estudiantes que le han dado una coartada decente. Y..." suspiró pesadamente como si se arrepintiera de las cosas que estaba diciendo -"...tampoco ha sido visto cerca del lugar del suceso...aunque tiene una cierta reputación entre los estudiantes de..." Me dio una sonrisa ajustada y maliciosa -"De causar problemas"

-"¿Y?" el oficial me dio una mirada interrogante, antes de mirar al Rector.

-"No es culpable"

Sí-síp. Diablos, les tomó tiempo, ¿no?

Por un segundo, pensé que de verdad estaba pasando. Que iba a ser expulsado y que tendría que regresar con mi madre. Oh diablos, ahí estaría bien jodido, porque hay una persona con la que no te debes meter, y esa es con mi mamá.

Los dos policías salieron diciéndome un par de consejos y soltando mis puños. Y luego, después de un largo rato, fui dejado solo con el viejo, el Vice se fue, probablemente a dejar a los demás a sus clases.

Todavía me estaba mirando, y levantaba su nariz de vez en cuando para evitar que sus lentes se rodaran por ella. Era un tipo gracioso. El look de abuelo típico, pero uno que había ido al infierno y había regresado. Talvez debería charlar con mi madre. No dudo que se llevarían muy bien. Aunque no creo que a él le guste asistir a las fiestas del té, donde cada maldito rumor del pueblo empieza.

Afortunadamente para mí, él fue el primero en hablar, mientras regresaba a su asiento detrás del escritorio. -"Creo que debería disculparme"

Me reí de su cara

-" Síp. Creo que sí"

Se movió hacia un par de papeles, cerró unas cuantas carpetas y abrió un par de cajones. Sólo habló después de un par de minutos -"Me disculpo por echarte la culpa, Syaoran"

No pude evitar resoplar ante su intento -"Está bien. No es como si fuera la primera vez"

-"No te tomes esto muy a la ligera Syaoran" Me detuve para mirarlo.

-"¿Cree que lo tomo a la ligera?"

-"Oh por favor, lo he sabido desde hace un par de años. Con todas las cosas en las que te metes, no sé si te tomas tiempo para ser serio"

-"No sabe nada de mí"

-"Talvez no, pero no se puede decir que tú tampoco"

Gruñí ante su acertijo -"¿Qué rayos significa eso?"

El hombre estuvo de pie como una bala -"Talvez tú no hayas causado el incendio, pero sé una cosa. Tú sabes quien lo hizo, ¿cierto?"

Saqué una risa, y metí mis manos entre mis bolsillos. Necesitaba tiempo extra, así que iba a retrasar esto lo más que pudiera, para librarme de Electrónica.

-"Cielos. Acabó de leerme la mente"

-"Este no es un buen momento para ser gracioso. Una chica pudo haber muerto, y todo porque uno de ustedes quería jugar un poco. Ella pudo haber perdido la vida"

-"Pero no la perdió. La única cosa que perdió fue un tirante de su brasier" Le respondí.

-"No es solo eso. Si los padres de esa chica presentan cargos, aquello irá para el ministerio de Educación. Y si en verdad fuiste tú quien hizo esto, entonces no solo serás expulsado de esta escuela, sino que tus oportunidades de ir a otra escuela serán nulas. Lo mismo para las universidades" Sus dientes eran apretados, dejando que toda su frustración saliera antes de que agregara -"Syaoran, será el final de cualquier carrera que vayas a elegir. De hecho, con tu hoja de vida en mano, estoy casi seguro que desde ya arruinaste tu vida"

-"No fui yo, ¿entiende?"

-"¿Entonces quién fue?"

Fruncí mi ceño ante su cara expectante -"No lo sé" Rayos, si él creía que iba a decir algún nombre, estaba muy equivocado. La frustración era clara en su cara, y apuesto que no podía esperar a utilizar el suero de la verdad en mí -"Pero, dígame una cosa. ¿Por qué sólo nos persigue a nosotros? ¿Por qué sólo sospecha de nosotros? ¿Y si es alguien más? ¿O sólo nos investiga a nosotros porque no quiere que sigamos en esta escuela? ¿Sólo porque no quiere que la reputación de su escuelita esté manchada?"

Estaba callado. Estuvo callado por mucho tiempo y me reí de su cara -"No tiene nada que decir, ¿cierto?" Era divertido torturar a este hombre. En serio.

-"Talvez no fue uno de tus amigos" se volvió a sentar -"Pero quien sea que fuera, lo voy a encontrar"

No pude parar -"Nah. Nunca va a poner a alguien de ellos detrás de las rejas. Te lo digo, al final, siempre será uno de nosotros, y sé que no puede esperar a sacarnos de aquí. Uno por uno"

-"Syaoran. Esta conversación terminó"

-"Claro que sí"

-"Anda a tu clase. Ahora"

Le mandé un sonrisa y salí -"Y buena suerte para usted. Espero que encuentre a esos tipos que hacen que se eleve su presión"

Pero nunca los encontrará. Puede intentar todo lo que quiera, pero sé que no llegará a ningún lado. Yamazaki ha estado haciendo cosas como estas desde hace años y nunca ha sido atrapado.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Sólo estaba sentada ahí. Honestamente. La mujer que atendía la oficina, y que se suponía que me debía dar mi nota, estaba ocupada haciendo sus cosas en el salón del té. Así que yo estaba aquí, esperando a que pudiera llamar a Touya para que me viniera a recoger desde donde sea que estuviera. Sólo estaba ahí tranquila. Pensando en mis asuntos, intentando lucir como la pequeña niña de escuela que soy, sentada y sola en la sala de espera, pero no. Para algunos tipos, estoy segura de que me veo como si fuera una semi-desnuda chica, parada en la autopista, mostrando todo el trasero.

Como estos tipos. Salieron de la nada. Una mirada a ellos, y supe que todos eran 'desadaptados'. Parecía raro usar ese término, pero es algo que debí haber usado mucho tiempo atrás. Eran como un grupo de perros en ropa pesada, peinados de toda clase y cosas brillando desde sus cuerpos, mientras pasaban a mi lado, molestándome sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Uno, incluso me llamó por mi nombre, así que le di el dedito.

-"Lárgate, ¿quieres?" No, no estaba de ánimo para hacer amigos. Una mirada hacia ellos y también supe a quien más estaría viendo. Pero él no estaba ahí. Hasta el momento en el que pasaron por la puerta de vidrio automática, mi corazón no paró de latir. Mi plan fue sólo alejarme de ahí, pero oye. Yo no era la culpable. Yo no era la que había engañado a alguien. Yo no era la que había golpeado a mi hermano. Y yo no era la cualquiera. Oh no, no yo. Así que me senté ahí, en mi asiento de plástico, tratando de mantener la calma en mi interior.

-"Buena esa"

Volteé mi cabeza para ver quien era la persona que había resaltado mi extremo acto de valentía con el peor de todos los comentarios existentes.

Era un chico. Y tuve que alejarme en la sorpresa porque este pequeño estaba parado ahí, en frente de mí -"¿Por qué?" Pestañeé cuidadosamente, mientras lo medía. Lucía como un niño, con lentes de Harry Potter.

-"Por enfrentarte a perdedores como ellos" movió su mano hacia las puertas, y fue ahí cuando me percaté del libro que estaba cargando. Él era un novato. Genial. Ahora tengo novatos que intentan flirtear conmigo. ¿Qué rayos estaba _mal_ conmigo?

-"Uh. Gracias, creo" Intenté sonreír, pero creo que fue una sonrisa confusa. ¿Quién demonios era este chico y qué estaba haciendo para asustarme así?

-"Eres Sakura, ¿cierto?"

-"Um. Sí" Mascullé -"Disculpa pero no creo que te conozco. No eres uno de esos sabelotodos en una de mis clases, ¿verdad?"

Se rió ante mi comentario -"No, no te preocupes. A pesar que unos cuantos de mis amigos lo son, no estoy listo para todas esas cosas que leo en los libros de mi hermana. Aunque creo que uno de mis amigos están en tu clase de Química. O talvez en Matemáticas. No estoy muy seguro"

-"Está bien" Intenté lo mejor que pude, para lucir interesada pero fue ahí cuando me detuve por un poco más de un segundo. La puerta de la oficina del Rector se había abierto y de ella salió Syaoran. Sus manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa en su cara.

Era él, lo sabía. Estaba gritando algo, pero todo lo que pude ver era él y sentir esa familiar furia ardiendo en mi interior. Estaba temblando. Oh Dios, ante solo su vista, me estaba haciendo temblar y no sabía qué hacer. No estaba lista para confrontarme a él todavía. Mi mente se estaba sintiendo toda tóxica y podrida, y justo en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era sacar un arma y dispararlo como si fuera mi objetivo. Quería matarlo.

El chico en frente de mí seguía hablando, pero él era todo a lo que estaba mirando. Y con sólo él en mi mente de nuevo, había traído todas las cosas que me había hecho. Desde ayer hasta esta misma mañana. Desde golpear a Touya hasta besar otra chica. Había traído de regreso todo lo demás. Todas las lágrimas. Todo el dolor. Y toda la furia.

Y oh Dios. Venía hacia acá. Estaba caminando hacia mí sin su mirada levantada. Estaba tan cerca. Más cerca de lo que ha estado desde el día anterior. Creo que pude haber explotado con todas esas emociones ardiendo en mi interior. Deseo que lo hubiera hecho. Pero eso no pasó, y en el último momento donde finalmente había aclarado mi mente y lo había mirado, sólo pasó a mi lado.

No se detuvo ni por un segundo para mirarme. No había volteado su cabeza. No había hecho nada. Sólo caminó como si yo era...invisible. Como si no hubiera estado sentada ahí. ¡El hijo de perra tuvo el descaro de ignorarme después de todas las cosas que me estaba haciendo pasar!

Eso no me cayó muy bien. Intenté sentarme quieta con cada posible nervio existente estremeciéndose. Mis pulmones estaban a punto de explotar. Mi estómago se quedó en mi boca. Y cuando supe que no podía soportarlo más, me levanté y salí por las mismas puertas por las que él se había ido.

Sabía que no lo iba a dejarle salir con la suya. No podía dejar que un perdedor como él tome cualquier clase de ventaja ante mí, y cuando finalmente lo pude divisar, pensé que iba a explotar. Así que hice la primera cosa que me vino a la mente, sin ningún momento de duda.

Le grité.

-"¡Maldita sea, te equivocaste!" Cuando no se volteó, todo lo que hice fue continuar -"¡¡PARA Y ESCÚCHAME!" Fui dejada atrás, y supe por la rigidez de sus hombros, que esta vez me había escuchado fuerte y claro.

Sabía que era yo.

-"_TÚ _ERES EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO_" _Le grité con todo lo que tenía en mi interior -_"TÚ_ ERES EL MENTIROSO. _TÚ _ERES EL PEDAZO DE MIERDA ¡¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A OLVIDARTE DE ESO, MALDITO IDIOTA!" No sé qué más vino a mi boca, pero eso fue. Tenía que hacerle saber qué pensaba de él, cada maldita emoción en cada obscenidad que grité. E incluso después de eso, nunca se detuvo.

Nunca se volteó.

Estoy en casa ahora, y no he parado de llorar. Touya me preguntó un par de veces, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue la puerta cerrada. No podía evitarlo. Me sentía como si alguien me había golpeado en la cabeza y todas estas lágrimas no paraban de salir. Lo intenté, pero todo lo que salió fueron más quejidos y sollozos, y mi cabeza seguía hundida en mi almohada. No había resultado insultarlo, y no sabía qué más lo haría, Sólo quería olvidarlo. Sólo lo quería fuera de mi cabeza por lo menos por unos cuantos segundos porque me estaba volviendo loca. Me estaba quemando por dentro. Él estaba haciendo que cada poco de furia en mí, energizara aún más mis sollozos.

En una manera retorcida, y no sé por qué, todo lo que quería recordar era la primera vez en la que él me tocó.

Llorando en la cama, sentí que sus dedos estaban en mi cabello, su cuerpo estaba encima del mío y su aliento estaba en mi cara. De vez en cuando podía imaginármelo sonriendo a través de todas mis lágrimas. Lucía algo distorsionado, pero su sonrisa estaba todavía ahí. Era como un trance, lo sabía. De todos modos, nunca en mi vida tuve tanta necesidad de que agarrara mi cara y me besara. Sólo besándome.

Sé que no se supone que debería desear eso, pero lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Se suponía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Y no era una atracción ordinaria. Lo juro, no lo era. No era todo el rencor, a pesar de que éste era fuerte. Era algo más. Una clase de desesperación. Se sentía como si hace un segundo me estaba besando y al siguiente me estaba insultando y Touya estaba en el piso, sangrando. No era justo. ¡No lo era! ¡¡Cómo alguien puede ser tan ciego! ¿Tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que lo traicionaría cuando he sido tan abierta con él? Era imposible para mí de entender.

Había arruinado mi hogar. Había puesto patas arriba todo en mi interior. Y yo era lo suficientemente patética como para quererlo más que nunca.

Pero también he decidido algo. Lo iba a olvidar. Si era posible, lo haría pagar. Y si no, le mostraré cuanto valgo.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

Ja, ja, ja ¡toma esa Syaoran por tonto! Ja, ja. Este capitulo no tuvo tanto drama encima… sólo un tilín al final. Incluso fue algo gracioso ver cómo Sakurita se escapaba de clases y estaba en el infierno viviente de la enfermería, ja, ja. ¿Pues quién no se ha metido en la enfermería de su cole para saltarse clases? Ja, ja, ja. Hasta yo lo hice una vez para saltarme de Ed. Fis. Por cierto, ¿vieron la promesa de Saku al final? Uh… da miedo, ja, ja.

Creo que a algunos no les ha parecido muy interesante estos capítulos después de la pelea… Pero yo los llamo 'capis de transición'. Pronto verán mucha más acción entre Saku y Syao.

Por cierto, casi me olvido. Una persona me preguntó qué significa el título… y se hizo notar que nunca lo he dicho… U.U' Bueno 'Head Over Heels' es una expresión que traduciéndola textualmente es algo como 'Cabeza Sobre Talones' lo cual para mí, no tiene ningún sentido, así que si ponen eso en sus traductores eso es lo que les va a salir. Por sí sola no tiene significado en español, en realidad la frase completa es 'head over heels in love with…' si no me equivoco. Lo cual en nuestro idioma se traduciría como algo así 'terriblemente enamorado-a de…' o 'locamente enamorado-a de…' y muchas más. Recuerden que nuestro idioma es más rico de sinónimos y una palabra en inglés se la puede traducir de millón maneras. - Gracias a la personita que me preguntó, disculpa que no recuerde tu nombre…

¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO CHICOS!

De verdad, creo que lo digo en todos los capis, pero es para demostrarles cuan motivada me siento por ustedes. El cansancio me está matando y creo que ya no doy más. Ya sólo me falta el capi 22, ¡y termino! Por lo menos hasta dentro de unos meses no habrá actualización después del 22, estoy segura, porque la autora entró a clases. Hubiera querido terminar de publicar este fic en Febrero, pero debido a mi contratiempo ya me atrasé. Quería dejar el mes de Marzo para trabajar en mis fics… creo que sólo en las vacaciones puedo trabajar en ellos…Así que me estoy explotando en la traducción de este fics, tengo un montón de ideas en la cabeza… pero me estoy obligando a terminar con la traducción.

En algunos de los reviews de mis historias me piden que actualice. Lamento no poder escribir nada por el momento. No por lo menos hasta que termine con esto.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **

Sakura ika; Lian Lai; Anaí; Sakura Princess; Kilvan; anonimoos; Aneth; Akyzuki; yo; Naguchan; consue; juna-chan; Hik-chan; gabyhyatt.

Y como nota final les diré que de verdad agradezco que haya muchos lectores. No importa si no dejan review, les estoy muy agradecida. Presumo que deben haber unas doscientas personas leyendo mi traducción, y esto si no es más ya que cada capi tiene hits que sobrepasan los trescientos otros llegan a quinientos… ¡Muchas gracias! En total tengo 8282 hits por este fic. (Voy a comprar un boleto de lotería en ese número ja, ja, ja capaz y me lo saco! Ja, ja).

No les prometo fecha de actualización (ya que cada vez que doy una me va mal… y termino actualizando tarde…) pero sí les diré que ya quiero terminar el fic pronto.

Sería espectacular que cuando llegue al capi 22 llegue a los 250 reviews más o menos.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	18. Sick and Tired

**(N/T) **_Les he traído la actualización un día más temprano de lo que tenía planificado según mi agenda… así que, ¡espero que disfruten!_

**Título: **Head over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo: **18: Sick and Tired

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Mi tercer cigarrillo había ido y venido. Así mismo mi camiseta.

Minas estaba a mi lado, mordisqueando mi cara, sus brazos en mis hombros y sus malditas uñas dejando arañazos mientras ella agarraba el cabello de mi nuca, para llamar mi atención.

Mis ojos estaban todavía pegados a la televisión, así que no me molesté en darle más satisfacción de la que ya le di. No estaba mirando la escena de amor en ella, tampoco. Sólo era un poco de distracción. Por ahora, había tenido suficiente de ser tratado como una muñeca de trapo, que era inmune a uñas postizas.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero no ha dejado el maldito sofá desde la hora anterior. Y honestamente, me estaba hartando. ¿Qué rayos había pasado con su 'llamado de la naturaleza'? ¿No tenía que polvorearse la nariz? ¿No tenía que ir a chequear si su delineador no se había corrido? Mierda, cualquier cosa para sacármela de encima. O por lo menos sus manos. Besarnos estaba bien. Pero tenía que estar sentada en mí como por casi dos horas, y diablos, ella no es liviana.

Sí. La estaba ignorando. Sí. No estaba viendo las repeticiones de un jodido programa cursi. Y sí, estaba intentando no dejar que ningún otro pensamiento entrara a mi cabeza. Sólo quería algo de diversión. No su lengua corriendo por mi mejilla. Diablos, no el tipo de diversión en la que ella se desvestiría y me metería a la cama. No es mi estilo de tener diversión.

Diablos, cuando hablo de diversión me refiero a beber cervezas. Golpear a un idiota. O apedrear a unos cuantos autos en la autopista. No creo que hayamos hecho algo parecido desde hace algunos meses.

Pero diablos... ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo he estado tan...pensativo? ¿Desde cuando no he querido estar cerca de Minas, y dejar que hiciera un show? Pero diablos, nunca me ha importado tanto, el estar aburrido. Y ahora, no podía parar de pensar en ello. ¿Quizás me estoy volviendo loco?

-"Syaoran..." estaba diciendo -"Oye..." sus labios nunca dejaron los míos.

Síp. Ésa era su forma de llamar la atención. Y por mi parte, sólo mantuve mi boca cerrada. Ésa era mi forma de alejarla.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, ya había chocado sus puños en mi hombro -"¿Qué _rayos_ te pasa?"

Dejé que se saliera de encima mío, y todavía gritaba -"¡Dios! He estado aquí tanto tiempo, maldita sea, ¡y no haces nada! ¿¿Crees que vine aquí para desperdiciar mi maldito tiempo? Tuve que escaparme sólo para llegar aquí, y ¡actúas como si no existo!"

No obtuvo respuesta de mí.

Ni siquiera la miré.

Sabía que no quería.

Ella era una pobre y triste perra. Eso era todo lo que sabía de ella. De Sakura, digo. Todo lo que sabía ahora era que ella es una pobre prostituta y no podía hacerme negar eso. No ahora. ¿Pero no es genial? Cada maldita cosa en la que pienso, la tiene que traer de regreso a mi mente.

-"¡Syaoran!" Con otro puño viniendo a mi hombro, miré un poco a la chica junto a mí.

Solía desearla como loco. Desde el día en que vino al departamento y nos besamos en el cuarto de Yamazaki. Cada vez que ella temblaría un poco antes de besarme. Solía gustarme eso. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora la odiaba tanto que era imposible incluso dejar de pensar en ella. Ni siquiera sabía qué rayos quería ahora. Ese día, cuando me gritó mientras yo estaba en la oficina del Rector, pude haberle dado una paliza. Honestamente. No era ya suficiente, que tenía a todos en mi maldita espalda por eso del Tablero, sino que también la primera maldita mierda que tenía que ver, había sido ella. Sólo sentada ahí y sonriéndole a un mocoso. Y no tienen idea de cuantas ganas tuve de darle el dedo en ese momento. Aunque sólo me conformé con ignorarla, se sintió bien. Diablos, se sintió muy bien. Bueno, al menos lo sentí así, hasta que ella vino corriendo detrás de mí y gritó a viva voz. Rayos, eso había sido vergonzoso.

-"¡Syaoran! ¡Tú, maldito!"

-"¿¿Qué?" Mis pensamientos se perdieron cuando sentí un jalón de mi cabello, y me alejé de la perra a mi lado. ¿¿No podía _alguna_ vez tener algo de maldita calma y paz en mi propia casa?

-"¿Dónde está tu maldita cabeza?" Minas no lucía muy feliz. -"Me has estado ignorando demasiado tiempo. Sólo dime qué mierda te pasa, para que podamos terminar"

Y por ese asunto, tampoco me estaba sintiendo muy feliz. Estaba ignorando cada pequeña cosa que destrozaba aún más, mi de por sí destrozada vida. Le daba los dedos a Meiling y al resto de mis compañeros. El Satán de mi padre estaba muerto. Lo único bueno. Mi madre había llamado de nuevo, quejándose de que su testamento había desaparecido y que su abogado estaba en una crisis psicológica. No me he drogado desde la semana pasada. Había sido demasiado vago como para ir y comprarme cigarrillos. Y por la primera vez en mi vida, tenía a una chica que me engañó antes de que yo lo hiciera primero. No el mejor año de mi vida.

No podía parar de pensar en ella. Había intentado cada maldita cosa. Ha faltado durante toda la semana, y Meiling no deja de preguntarme si he hecho algo para que ella se vaya.

Pero no pudo irse, ¿verdad? No le hubiera importado un carajo lo que le dije esa noche, cuando estuve en su casa, ¿cierto? No es como si me importara o algo. A pesar de que sí lo dije en serio, cuando le dije que recogiera sus cosas y se largara, aquello no me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Oh rayos. Creo que de verdad estoy perdiendo mi mente. Me siento como si un maldito bate estuviera golpeando mi cabeza a cada segundo. Oh rayos, talvez es sólo Minas golpeándome con su cartera. Okay. ¡Ouch! Eso dolió. Maldita sea.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Todo, desde la esquina del cielo hasta la esquina de mi cuarto, hay un pequeño espacio, en el que estoy segura, que ninguna clase de felicidad podría sobrevivir. Al menos para mí. Es un domingo, y había regresado de la iglesia. Papá me había pedido que vaya y me confiese. E inmediatamente presumí de qué era culpable. Desde aquel suceso con Syaoran, él y Touya se han distanciado de mí. No estoy muy segura si sólo soy yo o no, pero se siente como si nuestra _cercanía_ se hubiera evaporado. ¡Puff! Así de fácil.

Pero, ¿confesarme? Oh Dios. Era probablemente la cosa más vergonzosa que he hecho.

Soy una trabajadora voluntaria. Colaboro en la limpieza y ayudando a quien me necesitaba. La iglesia de Tomoeda no tenía tanto dinero, así que era pequeña y normal. Voy ahí todos los sábados, limpio las ventanas, las escaleras, la reja al cementerio, enciendo una vela y luego me voy. Honestamente, eso era todo lo que hacía.

Excepto por hoy.

Hoy hice mi primera confesión.

Típicamente, el Padre estaba detrás de la madera que nos separaba, y por los primeros pocos segundos, pretendí que estaba calmada. Me preguntó un par de cosas, y luego lo berreé todo como una idiota. En un punto, me partí en llanto y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Y por alguna razón, este fue el momento en que me sentí más conectada con Dios. Como si me estuvieran dando una sesión de consuelo. Lo que me dijo el Padre, había sacado esta segunda consciencia que vivía en mí.

-"¿Crees que existe un Dios?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Crees que te cuida?"

-"Sí"

-"¿Sabes que te ama sin importar lo que hayas hecho, pecado o no?"

-"Sí"

-"Entonces debes saber, que sin importar quién te abandone, Él siempre estará ahí, en ti. Dándote fuerzas. Sólo tienes que usar esa fuerza. Tienes que hacerte fuerte contra esos pecados"

Fue genial, de hecho. Yo no paraba de hablar y él escuchaba. Le dije todo desde el principio. Cómo conocí a Syaoran. Cómo me volví loca por él. Sobre la nueva vida de mamá. Sobre la depresión de papá. Y ahora, sobre mi propia depresión. Sobre mi estupidez.

Y él escuchó. Escuchó las idiotas divagaciones de una adolescente.

Talvez eso fue lo que sacó aquella pesadez de mi pecho, porque ahora me siento liviana. Siento como si aquello era el pasado.

Después de agradecerle incontables veces y de un rápido adiós, dudé en encender otra vela antes de irme. Era la primera vez en la que dudé. Deseo que pudiera ser todo normal. Deseo que _yo_ pudiera volver a ser la misma.

Talvez mi viaje era otra cosa que sacó esta pesadez de mí. Esta tonelada de furia y dolor. Cuando papá no había aceptado un no por respuesta y Touya no se había molestado en ponerse de mi lado, finalmente había decidido tomar ese viaje a Hiroshima, la semana pasada. Es por eso mi gran ausencia en mi casa y en la escuela.

Mamá estaba genuinamente emocionada de verme, a pesar que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermanastro. El momento en el que entré a la casa, este chico de casi mi misma edad, estaba saliendo con una maleta y su guitarra. Y antes que lo supiera, se alejaba en su propia y vieja Toyota. En ese punto, sabía quién era él. Keisuke Ryusaki. Ni siquiera me había mirado, el maldito idiota. Como si estuviera esperando hacer una conversación con él, algún día cercano. De todos modos, si no fuera por aquella actitud, lucía como un verdadero amante de la música. Menos el cabello largo y el look salvaje. Lucía como una copia de su padre, aunque creo que es mucho más alto...y más joven.

Pero aquello no me molestó para nada. Podía irse y convertirse en un trotamundos o cantar en las calles, no me importa. Eso solo significaba que no tendría que tener charlas de hermanastro a hermanastra con él. Mejor para mí.

Así que a pesar de que no me importó, mamá y el Sr. Ryusaki tomaron esto como su culpa y constantemente se disculpaban sin parar.

Pero Hiroshima no me hizo olvidarme de todo. No completamente, pero sí me detuvo de pesar constantemente en Syaoran. Una noche ahí, cuando terminé llorando en la cama, mamá vino a mi rescate. Se había sentado a mi lado, chequeando que no tuviera fiebre, y preguntándome si tenía cólico menstrual e incluso trajo un cobertor extra, sólo para asegurarse de que no sintiera frío. El cobertor de mi hermanastro. Me estremezco ante aquel pensamiento.

Había sido dulce conmigo, pero sin importar qué haga, nunca le diría la razón por la que lloraba cada noche. Un poco patético, ya lo sé, pero qué rayos. Mis lágrimas. Mi maldita vida.

Así que tuve que admitir miserablemente que eran sólo mis cólicos menstruales, sólo para que dejara de molestarme, especialmente cuando estaba así de embarazada. Pero no, en vez de dejarme en paz y dejar que llorara, me hizo tomar cada remedio casero que se sabía. No fue tan horrible. Para nada. Pero el momento en el que me hizo tomar un sorbo de algo con jengibre, vomité. Jengibre tenía que ser la única cosa que mi estómago no resistía.

Regresar a Tomoeda era un paraíso. Creo que esto sólo me dice cuan lejana me he vuelto de mamá, en estos años. Solía extrañarla como loca cuando era pequeña, pero luego ver a papá cocinar todas las mañanas y verlo leer el periódico, mientras vemos animes los sábados, eran solo cosas que me aseguraban que era mucho más feliz a su lado. Touya me recogió del aeropuerto preguntando las usuales molestas preguntas, como si vomité en el avión o no. Cuando entré a la casa, papá no podía esperar a saberlo todo sobre Hiroshima, y Kero, me había saltado encima, desde el primer momento en que me vio. El perro se había puesto un poco flaco durante esta semana, así que lo siguiente que hice fue darle una perorata a Touya sobre los hábitos alimenticios de nuestro perro.

Sí. Honestamente, era bueno estar en casa. A pesar de que sólo he estado aquí por unos cuantos meses, ya me había acostumbrado a mi vida en Tomoeda. Tenía amigos. Tenía una loca escuela. Un ex-novio. Y un trabajo en el que no me pagaban. Estaba reprobando en Matemáticas y, ¿qué más?

¿Ven? Ahora soy una parte de este maldito pueblo. Amén a eso.

Corriendo hacia las escaleras de mi cuarto, que había estado abandonado por una semana, me desplomé en mi cama, y dejé que mi espalda se acurrucara entre el cobertor que lo no pertenecía a ningún extraño.

¡Ah! Esto era un puro, puro éxtasis.

-"¡Oye!" Maldita sea. Ahora sabía el verdadero significado de 'la felicidad es corta'.

Levantándome, miré la ya curada cara de Touya entre la cortina de mis cabellos. Su cabeza estaba colada en el espacio de mi puerta -"¡Está bien! Si de verdad tienes que saberlo, vomité en mi sopa de pollo y se la ofrecí a la mujer junto a mí. ¿Ya estás contento?" No que eso de verdad haya pasado, pero para que me dejara en paz, sería capaz de inventar una historia completa.

Levantando sus cejas, se frunció, con una sonrisa maligna en su cara. Luego abrió más la puerta y lanzó el teléfono inalámbrico a la cama -"Es Tomoyo. Y espero que haya escuchado eso"

Gritando, agarré el teléfono y le lancé mi almohada, la cual desafortunadamente sólo cerró la puerta. Había escapado antes que mi arma letal lo hubiera alcanzado. Rayos.

-"¡Tomoyo!" Me reí, cayendo de nuevo en mi cama.

-"¡Hola, chica! ¿Cómo has estado?"

-"Estupendo" Por alguna razón, era bueno escuchar su voz de nuevo. Toda energética y chispeante de vida.

-"¿Algún chico guapo en Hiroshima?"

-"Aparte de mis pervertidos vecinos, no estoy muy segura" Me reí ante el pensamiento -"No salí a pasear" ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho, cuando mamá estaba preocupada por mis 'cólicos'? Dios, sólo pensar en esa cosa de jengibre hacía que mi estómago se revolviera.

Hablando con ella, por más de media hora, me contó de todas las cosas que me perdí durante la semana. Y luego, al final y con voz suplicante me pidió que vayamos de compras.

-"Err, no estoy muy segura si podré ir. Lo lamento, pero estoy algo cansada"

-"¡Oh vamos, por favor! Nadie va a venir conmigo y hay descuento del 20 por ciento en Pagani's. ¡Mamá me prestó el auto por hoy, también! ¡Por favor Sakura! ¡Necesito salir de compras!"

Sonaba un poco melodramática, y me reí ante sus intentos mientras escaneaba mi armario al mismo tiempo. No estaba desesperada por algo específico, pero todo lo que tenía, de repente lucía demasiado viejo y casual. Mascullando un sí, dejé que celebrara y que quedáramos de acuerdo, antes de apagar el teléfono, y tirarlo a mi cama-

Mi cielorraso lucía igual como lo había dejado, y todo en mi cuarto lucía intacto. Acercando mi almohada, dejé que el silencio me perfore suavemente.

Quería un cambio. De alguna manera, esa era la primera cosa que había venido a mi mente el momento en que pensé en Syaoran. Quería un cambio definitivo que me sacara de este ánimo deprimente en el que estaba atascada. En Hiroshima, en la última de mis noches en la cama de un extraño, había hecho mis resoluciones para la siguiente Navidad. Las cuales, estaba dispuesta a mantener.

No más llanto.

No más pensamientos negativos.

Y no más de Syaoran Li.

Okay, talvez las primeras dos eran irracionales, pero la tercera iba directamente a mi corazón. Y todas estaban relacionadas entre sí. No más _llanto_ por él. No más _pensamientos _sobre él. No hay más Syaoran Li para mí.

Sabía que tomaría un poco de tiempo, pero era hora de que dejara de hacerme tontas y estúpidas fantasías que nunca sucederían. Era imposible y también sabía que podía encontrar a alguien mejor.

Ahora sabía qué había pasado conmigo. Nunca en realidad me _gustó_ Syaoran, sólo tuve lujuria por él. Sí. Me percaté que muchas personas se confunden entre las dos, pero esta vez estoy segura, lo sé.

Nunca en mi vida he besado a alguien que se drogaba. Diablos, ni siquiera he _conocido_ a alguien que se drogara hasta que él vino. Talvez era por estas estúpidas hormonas que me presionaron para buscar algo nuevo. Algo fresco y malo como Syaoran. Él había traído el verdadero significado de la palabra 'suspenso' a mi vida. Todo terminó. Quiero superarlo y olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros. Tal y como él lo hizo.

No quiero pensar en él cada vez que me siento en Historia. Ni quiero escuchar los gemidos de esa bruja cada vez que paso por el salón de materiales. Y más que nada, no quiero empezar a llorar cada vez que veo esa cicatriz en la quijada de Touya. Esas eran cosas que debía dejar en el pasado. Algo que tenía que olvidar, porque ya he tenido suficiente de esto.

Como el Padre había dicho esta mañana, todo dependí de mí, para hacerme fuerte ante los pecados que se me presentaban. Syaoran no era más importante ante mí, que yo misma. Él era un idiota y probablemente como muchos, ésta era su forma de terminar con chicas. Talvez él no se ha percatado de sus pecados, pero yo ya sé qué es lo que debo hacer ahora.

Tenía que olvidarlo porque me merezco a alguien mejor. Merezco a alguien que se interese por mí, a alguien a quien yo le importe. Alguien que nunca haría las cosas que Syaoran me hizo. Él no es el único pez en el mar. Eso lo sé ahora. Pero talvez si lo intento una vez más, mi anzuelo podría al fin atrapar un mejor pez.

Alguien que me conociera por dentro y por fuera.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Mi querida madre había llamado ésta mañana. Mierda, como a las tres de la mañana. Dijo que no podía dormir, así que había decidido chequear a su niñito bueno e interrogarlo sobre su cuenta bancaria. Le dije lo mismo de siempre. Que necesitaba el dinero para el colegio, para las pequeñas emergencias aquí y allá, y luego, por supuesto, tomé el siguiente peldaño de la escalera. Le dije que estaba tomando clases especiales para poder rendir los exámenes que venían en un par de meses.

Heh, como si fuera un encanto, me dijo buenas noches y colgó. Ese pequeño truco siempre funcionaba. Le iba a preguntar sobre el testamento de mi padre, pero qué rayos. ¿Quién necesita de su mierda, cuando ya tengo la mía?

Pero luego, a eso de las cinco, me levanté de nuevo. Corrí al baño, pateé la tapa del retrete y arrojé todo lo que había en el interior de mi maldito estómago. Diablos, siempre había sangre. Retomando mi aliento, me senté cerca, sólo por si acaso hubiera más, mis ojos atrapando aquellas malditas gotas que rodaban por ahí. Esta cosa ha comenzado de verdad a perturbar mi horario de dormir. Sin importar qué, no podía volver a dormirme después de vomitar así.

Así que estoy sentado en el maldito baño, con mis ojos intentando cerrarse, cuando Meiling entró.

Joder. Hay veces en que hace una expresión muy rara con su cara. Sus cejas están levantadas. Sus ojos abiertos. Su nariz resoplando. Y sus labios apretados como si fuera un pez. Es tan difícil el no reír.

De regreso a la situación, ahí estaba yo en frente del retrete, con vómito y sangre en éste y mi prima, convertida en verdadero pez, en la puerta.

-"¡Syaoran!"

Eso es lo que continúo escuchando durante toda la noche, antes de que me lance en la cama. Era una sorpresa que nadie más se haya despertado ante ese grito, pero todo se lo debía a ella. Con todos esos golpes y charla en la puerta, me quedé dormido casi inmediatamente. Talvez si no consigue un trabajo después de la escuela, podría aplicar como niñera o algo parecido. Ella podría a dormir a los niños con sólo gritar.

Rayos, lo sabía. Sabía que tener a una parlanchina prima junto a mí iba a servir para algo.

Pero no fue sino hasta la siguiente mañana, en la que el dolor de cabeza me pegó. No podía quedarme en casa, por la mierda en la que el Rector me había puesto, así que tuve que sacar mi trasero de la cama y saltar en la ducha antes que Yamazaki. Me cayó un poco bien, pero manejar había sido casi tan imposible como si estuviera borracho. Meiling tuvo que hacerme parar y cambiar asientos, y me sentí como loco al verla acelerar y poner sus manos sobre todo mi bebé. Tendré que lavarlo de nuevo el próximo fin de semana.

Alcanzamos la escuela en una pieza y mi cabeza estaba aclarándose un poco. Me mantuvo cerca de ella, diciendo que teníamos que hablar y toda la usual mierda, pero la dejé y me fui con Shiroi, cuando se distrajo. Porque honestamente, cuando Meiling tenía ganas de hablar, era como una verdadera revolución. Perra estúpida. Lo único de lo que se olvida, es de mantenerse alejada de mis asuntos.

Así que preferí estar atascado con Shiroi, quien sólo se la pasaba hablando cuanto había avanzado con chicas. Siempre se la pasa alardeando, pero de todos modos escuché sobre su nueva conquista. Aparentemente se trataba de una mujer que había encontrado en algún club. Ésta era el usual tipo A de chica, con piernas largas y trasero firme, pero después de averiguar que ella tenía el doble de su edad, la había calificado como A+.

-"Honestamente, creo que estás perdiendo tu toque"

Shiroi no evadió darme su sonrisa malvada -"¿Sí? ¿Y qué pasó con todo ese drama que armaste cuando te enteraste que Minas te engañó?"

Le di una mirada resentida que hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara -"Todavía no tienes la suficiente edad para saber eso, hijo"

-"Mierda, ni siquiera tienes las suficientes pelotas para admitir que estabas avergonzado"

Dándole una palmada en la espalda, le dije -"¿Y desde cuándo pasamos a mi mierda vergonzosa de tu nueva conquista?"

Encogió sus hombros -"Hombre, te lo estoy diciendo. Las mujeres mayores son mejores. Tienen experiencia _y _ no nos fastidian mucho. Sabes, es como si no esperaran nada de ello. Sólo dan y nosotros recibimos"

-"Ahora creo que estás desesperado"

-"Desesperado mi trasero. Sólo porque tú tienes a la Reina de las perras para que te joda cada vez que quieres, no significa que quiero una como ella. Dime, ¿La has visto sonreír alguna vez?"

Tomando la ruta usual a través del corredor, era un poco divertido ver cómo la gente se alejaba de nosotros. Le di a Shiroi un sonrisa sobre mis hombros, mientras él miraba a unos novatos -"Vaya, si quieres a Minas, puedes tomarla. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Es una oferta libre"

El hombre se estremeció ante ese pensamiento -"Rayos, no. ¿Has visto el tamaño de su hermano? Es como diez malditos elefantes puestos en una sola pelota. Nunca veré un maldito mañana si se sienta en mí"

Síp. ¿Quién podría olvidar ese pedazo de carne? Todo lo que sabía es que ese tipo me odiaba. También amaba mostrarme sus puños. Si tuviera un arma, lo dispararía en la garganta.

-"¡Hoa! ¡Mira eso!" Shiroi me dio un golpe en la espalda, rompiendo mi concentración de mi pequeño plan de venganza -"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos a unas chicas como ellas?"

Rodando mis ojos, miré a quien él estaba alabando. Había un grupo de chicas caminando a través del patio. Reconocí a unas cuantas en ese grupo, pero mirando mejor, también pude ver a Sakura en ese grupo. No sé por qué, pero por casi un segundo pasó desapercibida por mí. Por un segundo no había visto aquella oleada de cabello ondulado. Pero cuando miré más, ella lucía como una de esas prostitutas con lo que estaba usando. Nunca la he visto usar nada que llevara algo de escote y ahora, ¿estaba usando esto?

-"He visto mejores" Y sin esperarlo, me marché por la típica multitud de la mañana. Mis anuncios estaban al otro lado, pero Shiroi podía seguir ahí, me valía un bledo. Ya he terminado de mirar perras.

Pero desafortunadamente para mí, Shiroi estaba de nuevo a mi lado -"¡Dayum! ¿Viste a esas chicas? Estaban bien. ¿Por qué nunca podemos tener a alguna de ellas?"

-"Son horribles"

-"Mierda hombre, te tiene que dejar de gustar las chicas para que me digas eso. ¿Viste a la del top blanco? ¿No era ella con la que estabas? Diablos, se lo estaría haciendo todo el día si fuera tú"

Se refería a Sakura. Pero por alguna maldita razón, por mucho que no hablara con qué chica estaba o no, este bastardo lo averiguaría todo para el final del día. Es como si me persigue -"¿Estás loco? No salgo con prostitutas como tú"

-"¡Mierda!" se rió -"Mira quien habla, tú estás con una. Pero rayos, creo que ella está buena. Sabes su nombre, ¿cierto?"

No le dije nada por un segundo. _¿Se lo estaría haciendo? _ La había llevado a la cama una vez, pero no recuerdo haberla tomado -"Nah, pero creo que Meiling lo sabe"

Suspirando, Shiroi se apresuró cuando yo aceleré mi paso. De repente, ya no quería ver su cara -"Olvídalo entonces. La última vez que le pregunté sobre alguien, ¡me dijo una misma mierda por horas! Esa chica tiene algo ese trasero"

Acierto. -"Me lo dices a mí"

No me sentía mal por él. No estaba ni siquiera escuchando. Rayos, la primera perra que tenía que ver, tenía que ser ella. Y luego, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. No había regresado a Tokio o lo que sea. Todavía estaba aquí. Y todavía estaría cerca. Lo cual significaba que la vería de nuevo, a menudo.

Diablos, esto era simplemente genial. Ahora, vería a esa prostituta moviéndose en su pequeña falda y sonriéndole a cualquier idiota que viera. Si no fuera por esta maldita escuela, me dormiría en mi cama y no tendría que escuchar a Shiroi sobre cuán guapa era su profesora de Turismo.

Sabía que hoy, iba a ser uno de esos días. Uno de esos horribles días, en los que me dormiría en clases. Pero había algo más que agregarle a esto. Lo que siguiente que sucedió, estoy seguro que nunca lo esperé.

Sakura estaba en frente de mí. No estaba volteada hacia mí, y sus ojos no estaban en mi dirección, pero con esa falda, podría distinguirla de donde sea. Había un tipo que la agarraba de su brazo y luego empezaron a besarse como locos. Sólo a dos pasos de mí. Una mano en su cabello. Otra mano en su pecho. Y su boca encima de la de ella.

Joder.

_Joder._

Esa ramera.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tenía que hacerse.

Sé que esto va en contra de todas mis reglas preescritas de autoestima y virtud, pero que se jodan por un rato. Dios sé que me amas, y Tú que yo también, pero debes saber que esto que hice no fue un pecado. Fue acto de valentía. Digo, si no tuviera ni una pizca de fuerza en ese momento, talvez no hubiera hecho lo que hice.

Estaba usando lo que había comprado con Tomoyo ayer, sintiéndome totalmente expuesta. El momento en el que salí del auto, podía sentir ojos en mí. Digo, quién no miraría si estabas metida en un maldito tubo para los senos y una pequeñísima falda que casi no cubría mis muslos. Mirando a Tomoyo en su falda de jean, me pregunté si alguna vez se sintió como yo. Pero no me iba a quejar, porque ella envió a su chofer a recogerme, para que podamos hacer una entrada triunfal. No que me gustara llamar la atención, pero creo que Tomoyo lo estaba haciendo para impresionar a Eriol.

Así que estoy caminando, mis nervios temblando en caso de que mi tubo se deslizara y mis botas tampoco se sentían muy cómodas. Tomoyo estaba hablando, sin saber que mis orejas no funcionaban en el momento, y luego, vi a Van.

Oh Dios.

Me estaba mirando. Estaba sonriendo de una manera rara. La misma manera en la que otros tipos alrededor de él lo estaban haciendo. Era definitivamente aterrador y ahora, todo lo que quería era una sábana para cubrirme. De repente, estaba pensando por qué había dejado que Tomoyo me obligue a comprarme esta cosa. Pura presión, eso fue.

-"Te ves guapa" Fueron las primeras palabras de Van, el mismo momento en el que Tomoyo voló hacia los brazos de Eriol. Creo que es porque nunca me ha visto con una de estas minis que se levantan a cada paso que doy. Eriol lucía un poco curioso. Luego me envió una mirada y me sonrió -"Luciendo tan bien como siempre" Dejé que Tomoyo berreara sobre cuanto tiempo me tomó comprar un par de faldas y tops, y sobre cuán coordinada soy sobre los colores que combinan. Síp, soy así, ¿y qué?

Estaba en medio de un debate mental con mi Sakura interna sobre por qué no traje una chaqueta, cuando capturé un mirada familiar. Hizo que mi espina dorsal se pusiera fría.

Con mis nervios corriendo, alejé mi mirada y miré expectante a Van, forzando a mi mente a escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca. Pero no podía soportarlo. Mi corazón se estaba hinchando y podía sentir mariposas volar en mi estómago.

-"Van. ¿Podemos hablar?" Dije de repente. Hubo un silencio y me miró. Luego agarré la manga del chico junto a mí, y lo alejé -"Lo siento, es privado"

Dejé ir su camiseta, pero no paré de caminar. Justo ahí, mi cabeza estaba tan liada que ni siquiera podía ver bien. No sabía qué hacer.

-"¿Sakura?" La voz de Van acunó mi ansiedad -"¿Está todo bien?"

Casi llegábamos. Sólo unos cuantos pasos más. -"Um...no" Aunque sonaba tonto, eso fue exactamente lo que dije -"Hay algo que...um...deberías saber" No lo miré. Sabía que me arrepentiría si lo hacía. Van sólo se quedó ahí.

-"¿Y qué es?"

Me detuve en medio del pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes, las voces de ellos ahogándose en mis inestables pensamientos -"um...Yo..." Me volteé para ver un grupo de chicas. ¿Dónde estaba él?

-"¿Sí?"

-"Um...tú..." A mi derecha, había algunos novatos peleando por unas cartas.

-"Escúpelo"

Las chicas atrás de mí se movieron, y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Volteándome, miré a Van directamente a los ojos por la primera vez desde que lo alejé de todos, y me percaté que estaba luciendo confundido como rayos. Era ahora o nunca. -"Me gustas"

Agarré su camiseta e hice la cosa más inesperada que pude haber soñado en hacer. Lo besé. No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero se sintió como si hubiera durado para siempre. Cuando me alejé lentamente, él tenía esta expresión en su rostro, y mi corazón se estremeció salvajemente. Él no me había respondido.

Tuve que forzarme a no alejarme de él y regresar a la multitud. De repente, esto se veía como otro error hecho por Sakura Kinomoto y su estúpido cerebro. Podía sentir mi cara calentarse por toda la atención que estaba atrayendo, y cuando miré a Van, él estaba sin habla. Me alejé un poco, en pánico.

-"Um..." No tenía palabras, no era como si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría -"Um...lo lamento. Digo...yo sólo pensé que... que yo... oh Dios... lo lamento... no quise-" En un latido, antes que pudiera saber qué estaba pasando, él me agarró de los brazos y tenía sus labios en los míos. Sin aliento, no desperdició tiempo para abrir mi boca. Por un segundo, pensé que me iba a desmayar, pero me forcé a mí misma, a pasar mis dedos entre sus cabellos. Iba a hacer esto con claridad. Lo iba a hacer. Y después de buenos largos segundos se alejó.

Con mi respiración libre, luché por recobrar mi aliento, mientras controlaba mi cabeza al mismo tiempo. Estaba sosteniendo mi cuello en un pequeño abrazo y estaba sonriendo -"Honestamente, pensé que nunca te escucharía decir eso"

Incapaz de hacer algo, le sonreí débilmente. Todavía estaba en shock. Tan sorprendida que casi había olvidado la razón detrás de esto. Luego, cuando me acercó para darme un abrazo fuerte, escuché la campana y los gritos de algunas chicas.

-"¡Oye! ¡Mira por donde caminas!"

Mirando sobre el hombro de Van, pude ver a un chico particular empujar a varias personas y parejas. En mis ojos, él estaba tan furioso como una tormenta. Él me había visto. Su ritmo tormentoso desapareció entre la multitud y sonreí con malicia a la distancia.

Toma eso Syaoran Li. Veamos cómo comes de tu propio polvo.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Maldita perra.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

Ja, ja, ja, ja. Cuando leí por primera vez este capi, les juro que me partí de la risa con ese acto de "valentía" por parte de Sakurita. Me encantó ver a Syaoran así de celoso, fue simplemente gracioso. Pues ahí se demuestra cómo ambos sienten algo, el uno por el otro, ¿no? Personalmente aunque este capi fue algo corto (como cinco mil y más palabras) ¡me fascinó! Fue muy divertido de traducir y espero que haya sido muy divertido de leer. Al fin Syaoran es pagado con su propia medicina. En los siguientes capítulos, se puede decir que tienen algo de drama… pero nada se compara con el capítulo 22.

¿Qué más puedo decirles? ¡Ah sí! En otras noticias… muchos de ustedes me han preguntado si sé cuántos capítulos faltan para que la historia termine o si ya está terminada en inglés. Pues… no, la historia no está terminada. Y si les he comentado que ya he leído hasta el capi 22, es porque en la página ya está publicado este capítulo. Entre sus notas, Shinsei decía que para sus vacaciones (las cuales ya terminaron) ya quería dejar terminada esta historia. Así que se puede deducir, que esta historia termine muy pronto. Talvez alcance el capi 25 o 26, ó incluso mucho menos. No se preocupen, los mantendré informados.

Entre otras cosas, les digo que en el capi 22 se revela MUCHO del pasado de Syaoran, y les tengo que decir, que no es muy hermoso que digamos… Tranquilos, sean un poco pacientes, pronto verán llegar el resto de capis así ¡puff! De rápido.

Cualquier otra duda, siéntanse cómodos en preguntarme, por favor.

Me contenta muchísimo que haya más y más lectores de este fic. De verdad, no saben cuánta felicidad siento. Es como si me sintiera realizada. Veremos quién sea la persona que deje el review número 200.

En fin, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE DEJARON SUS OPINIONES!

**Yo; Yanel; mati1989; Sakuyita; Erika; lili; consue; Aneth; anonimooos; amy; Naguchan; Lilith; LadyAtenea; Hik-chan; Vicky kou; Sakura princess. **

Muchas gracias por apoyar al fic. En verdad espero que este capi les haya gustado.

Esperen pronto otra actualización.

Besitos,

Sakki.

(Por cierto, muchas gracias a quienes preguntan por mis fics…pero como lo he dicho antes, HOH es mi prioridad en este momento. Tengo todo para continuar, la inspiración, las ideas, incluso ya sé el final de la mitad de mis fics…Pero no pienso tipear algo de ello hasta que no termine de actualizar HOH, muchas gracias por comprenderme .)


	19. Miss Me Not

**Título: **Head over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo: **19: Miss Me Not

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Hay veces en que los juegos se salen de control. Un segundo estás en la situación más terrible de toda tu vida, y al siguiente te están dando una oportunidad para que olvides sobre todas las cosas malas que te han pasado. Aunque sea sólo por un momento.

Okay, ¿quién dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa?

Lo admito, estaba deprimida. Quería cobrar venganza. Y estaba en total necesidad de consuelo. Algo para sacar de mi mente a Syaoran. Un drogadicto que era mi ex-novio.

Y justo ahí estaba Van.

Créanlo o no, pero para el fin de la semana, después de que lo besé, estábamos ya en nuestra tercera cita.

Durante nuestra primera cita, la cual me había invitado sólo segundos después de que vi a Syaoran salir furioso después de vernos besar; él lo había tomado con calma. Estaba sorprendida de no haberme asqueado cuando tomó mi mano en el cine. Pero estar con él era sorpresa tras sorpresa.

No era el molesto, machista y coqueto chico como yo pensaba que era desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Bueno, sí era algo coqueto pero creo que eso es algo que viene por ser rico. Y era algo dulce también. Pagaba por casi todo, y querido Jesús, gracias, no era un patético perdedor tampoco.

Así que me gustaba. No había esperado que fuera así, pero de alguna forma, de hecho, me gustaba. Como amigo, claro.

A demás, que tenía mi consciencia sucia. Talvez nadie lo sabía, pero muy en el fondo, esto me estaba matando. No podía creer que yo, estuviera jugando con él. Bueno, usándolo en este caso. Yo también le coqueteaba y también agarraba su mano. Y también pasaba horas con él en la biblioteca haciendo alguna tarea o incluso comiendo algo.

Me llamaba a menudo, e incluso conoció a mi papá cuando me pasó recogiendo para nuestra anterior cita, en la que fuimos a sus semifinales de soccer. Y creo que a papá también le gustó. Teniendo en cuenta, claro, que no corrió a llamar a la policía y no le había lanzado a Kero encima para que éste lo mordiera. Así que estaba esperando que esto fuera bueno. Talvez podía finalmente demostrarle a papá que soy capaz de andar con buenos ciudadanos quienes no se metían en las casas y atacaban a sus ocupantes.

Se sentía normal. _Yo_ me sentía normal.

Tenía a un chico decente, amigos decentes (no creo que Eriol cuente) y me iba decente en la escuela.

Había gente que se me acercaba diciéndome 'hola, ¿cómo estuvo esa prueba de Álgebra?', 'rayos, deseo que mis padres me dejaran salir este fin de semana' e incluso 'creo que tú y Van hacen una linda pareja'. Pero claro, todo esto por cortesía de Van. Esta gente ni siquiera me miraría si no fuera porque yo soy su novia, pero, ¿quién era yo para quejarme?

La vida era buena.

Terriblemente buena.

De hecho, tan terriblemente buena, que cada vez que Van se me acercaba para besarme, yo me alejaba dejando escapar un pequeña risita. Esperando que aquello luciera como un total y completo error. Talvez me tomaría algo de tiempo para poder hacer eso de nuevo. No quería ser _completamente _ desleal.

Pero la mejor cosa de todo, es que le había dicho a mi grupo, que había terminado con Ryoga (mi novio secreto en Tokio). Finalmente.

Van estaba estático, Naoko y Rika me felicitaron, Eriol se frunció y Tomoyo apretó mi mano con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Claro que ella era la única que sabía de todo esto, y de todo el trabajo que costaba mantener un novio imaginario.

-"¿Sakura?" La voz sonó a través de mi cabeza, haciéndome voltear mi atención a la fuente de su origen.

Van estaba llevándome de regreso a casa, después de haber jugado bolos, y dejé mi mente volar en el espacio por tercera vez en el día.

-"¿Estás bien? No estás enfadada, ¿verdad?" tenía una mirada de preocupación, mientras sus ojos viajaban de mí a la carretera.

Me reí -"¿Enojada por qué?"

La preocupación se convirtió a un dejo burlesco -"Porque perdiste todas las rondas. Digo, incluso Naoko te venció y debes saberlo. Ella es pésima en bolos"

Golpeando su brazo ligeramente, pretendí lucir avergonzada -"Oye, no seas malo. Cada profesional tiene que ser principiante al comienzo" o eso yo creía.

-"¿Profesional?" Van se rió -"Sí claro, talvez en mandar tu bola a los carriles de los demás, pero no, lamento decirlo, ganando"

-"¡Oye!" Le di otro golpe con una risa.

Es por esto que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él. Me hacía reír. No era un tonto, cuyos ojos sólo reparaban en las faldas. Él no era lo que yo creía. De hecho, tenía buen sentido del humor.

Cuando se detuvo en mi casa, me agarró de los brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. A este punto, me era imposible no pensar en qué había pasado sólo hace algunas semanas atrás, en este mismo lugar. La noche en Syaoran me había venido a dejar, después de la fiesta en su departamento. Había agarrado mi brazo antes que hubiera podido salir del auto, y me besó con vehemencia. Esa memoria de repente, parecía como si hubiera sucedido hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Tan...vieja.

-"¿Sakura?" Sacudí mi cabeza, deshaciéndome del cálido pensamiento, y me concentré en los fríos dedos de Van. Él era un buen chico.

-"¿Sí?" No quería parecer distraída.

-"¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

-"¡Oh sí! Sólo estoy un poco... sólo digamos que... mi plan de juego no salió también" Abrí la puerta y salí antes que él pudiera hablar, y luego agregué -"La próxima vez, no serán tan afortunados. ¡Les patearé el trasero!"

Se rió, aparentando un poco de alivio -"Ya veremos. No creo que los profesionales puedan vencer mis habilidades"

-"Sueña" Dejé que agarrara mi mano a través de la ventana, antes que acelerara y saliera en su auto.

Me quedé ahí en la curva hasta que su auto desapareció detrás de la esquina más cercana, luego avancé a mi casa. Estaba de alguna manera silenciosa cuando colgué mi chaqueta en el closet, -"¡Papá! ¡Ya llegué!" Avancé hasta el salón, gritando mi presencia. ¿Dónde estaba Kero? ¿Por qué no había venido corriendo y saltado encima de mí?

-"¡Estamos aquí!" La voz de Touya vino desde la habitación de papá. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Touya en el cuarto de papá? He, he, esperen a que le diga a papá cuando regrese...

Me detuve en la puerta, mis malvados pensamientos desapareciendo, un poco sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. No me moví hasta que Touya que estaba sentado en la cama se acercó a mí. Papá me miró desde el pilo de sábanas que estaban tiradas en el piso. -"No te preocupes, cariño. El doctor dijo que no era nada serio. Sólo es un insecto"

Me quedé ahí por un segundo antes de correr hacia las sábanas. El pobre de Kero estaba acostado ahí, con sólo su cabeza saliendo, y su lengua rosada un poco salida. Se movió un poco mientras yo lo rascaba detrás de sus orejas, y lo agarré de su cabeza, su pelaje sintiéndose suave en mis dedos -"Oh Dios. ¿Fue algo que comió?" Casi nunca he visto al perro tan poco entusiasmado.

-"No, no lo creo. Aparentemente es sólo un bicho que los perros han adquirido. Algo que tiene que ver con la temporada o algo" Touya estaba mascullando. Sí, déjenle al hermano mayor para que dé información inservible. ¿Los perros obtenían bichos según la temporada? ¡Eso es pura mierda!

Luego, papá se levantó, estirando sus brazos un poco -"Bueno, lo que sea que sea, estará bien para mañana. Sólo dejémoslo descansar"

-"Bien por mí" Touya se paró para salir por la puerta, antes de pausar a verme -"¿Ya no hay más perdedores dándote problemas en la escuela?"

Me cogió un poco por sorpresa, pero con una mirada rápida a la expectativa cara de Papá, sólo sacudí mi cabeza -"No"

Lo menos que hablemos de Syaoran Li, mejor.

El tratamiento del hielo era probablemente el peor castigo inventado. Papá le dio a mi cabeza un pequeño toque, luego le siguió a Touya -"Tengo algo de trabajo que terminar, pero te llamaré para la cena, ¿está bien?"

-"Claro, papá" No me moví de mi espacio. Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí, tomé un rápido vistazo alrededor del cuarto. La cama estaba cuidadosamente hecha. El escritorio estaba en la esquina. Y las únicas fotos que se encontraban eran de mí, de Touya y de nuestro perro. Ninguna de las esposas estaban en su pared. Ni Nadeshiko ni mamá. Estaba feliz por él.

Miré a Kero, mientras éste gemía dolorosamente. Con un gran peso, lo levanté y lo coloqué en mi regazo, su cabeza descansando en mi muslo. Talvez lo he estado ignorando demasiados estos últimos días. Talvez era tiempo de ser una buena ama.

Lo recosté de nuevo, y dándole un beso rápido entre sus orejas -"Mañana, te llevaré a una larga y linda caminata por el parque, ¿sí, chico? Es una promesa"

En respuesta, sólo gruñó antes de sentirse cómodo y caer un profundo sueño en el que perseguía poodles y gatos callejeros.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Me desmayé en el fin de semana de nuevo. Otra vez estaba en la ducha y con sangre alrededor de mi boca. Fue así como Yamazaki me encontró. Me llevó a la cama, y durante la media noche o más o menos por ahí, fui por otra ronda. Y fue ahí cuando Meiling me encontró. Un comienzo de mierda para otro fin de semana de mierda.

No creo que le hayan dicho a nadie más, pero cuando me miran, es como si supieran todos mis malditos secretos. Y es así como me miran ahora. Como si fuera un cuerpo putrefacto para analizar. Y maldita sea, es molesto.

Hay exámenes el mes que viene. Ese es el tema del que la mayoría de las chicas están hablando. Chiharu está espantada por ninguna razón, y Meiling ha estado reprobando sus pruebas de Inglés, desde el día en que nació. ¿Y yo? Soy un chico de B. Creo que esa es una suficiente nota. Algo más alto que eso, y creo que la escuela me sacaría a patadas por hacer trampas. Después de todo, si pueden acusarme de pirómano por ninguna maldita razón, son capaces de cada maldita mierda, sólo para sacarme.

Sanron High me ama. Síp.

He decidido quedarme aquí en este fin de semana. Estoy demasiado cansado para incluso abrir mis ojos. Y supongo que mi cabeza quizás sea capaz de partirse en dos al momento.

Así que los chicos y yo estábamos viendo televisión. La siguiente mejor opción, después de conducir en la autopista.

-"Hombre, te lo aconsejo, ni siquiera pienses en ella" Yamazaki estaba sermoneando, pero Shiroi por otra parte, tenía planes.

-"Pero he estado intentando tenerla desde hace tanto maldito tiempo. Y ahora, está saliendo con ese cretino"

-"¿Con quién?" Meiling era toda oídos, sus ojos mirándome de soslayo.

-"Con ese Van. El que es amigo de Hiiragizawa. Un manojo de idiotas"

-"¿Y desde cuándo pasó esto?"

Estaba ardiendo por salir de aquí. Pero con mi cabeza pesada, estoy seguro que un maldito camión me aplastaría.

-"Desde hace una semana, más o menos" Shiroi masculló.

Honestamente no lo sabía. No sabía que a él le gustara Sakura. De alguna manera aquello me golpeó, desde el día en que escuché a él y otro tipo hablar de ello.

-"Sakura, ¿eh?" Yamazaki se recostó, admirando la manera en la que había apilado las latas de cerveza, una encima de otra. -"¿No es ella a la que perseguías, Syaoran?"

Sólo había estado sentado ahí, alejado y de repente, todos estaban mirándome. Logré quedarme callado por unos cuantos segundo, antes de mandarles una mirada maligna -"¿Qué?" Les ladré. Como si creían que les iba a dar una respuesta.

Shiroi me dio un pequeño codazo, su pecosa cara sonriente como un idiota -"Sabía que había algo entre ustedes, desde la primera vez en la que ella te habló. ¿Minas no te está dando suficiente diversión, eh, chico malo?"

Lo miré, y luego me percaté que todos lo estaban mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Sentía ganas de golpearlo. Honestamente, sentí ganas de estrellarle mi puño en toda su cara, justo ahí -"La puedes tener. Es una perra de todos modos"

Que se joda esto. No estaba en el maldito ánimo de enfrentarlos, así que agarré mis llaves del aparador y me marché. Que un camión me atropelle sonaba mucho mejor que chismear con estos idiotas.

Hubo un poco de conmoción entre ellos, pero yo ya estaba camino a las escaleras en cuestión de segundos. Nadie había reportado sobre el maldito ascensor todavía, así que dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por el pasamanos, mis pies moviéndose rápido.

Luego, de repente, no podía ver claro. Mi vista se dobló un poco, antes de continuar.

No había a donde ir.

Si regresaba, ellos me tendrían que comer vivo antes que les diera una respuesta.

-"¡Syaoran!"

Y antes que pudiera alcanzar mi propio auto, Meiling agarró mi brazo -"¡Lárgate!"

-"¡Oye! ¡Cálmate!"

¿Calmarme? Sí, claro como si fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-"¡Syaoran!" Ahora había agarrado mi camiseta, y me quedé ahí tontamente, dejando que me maltratara -"¡Tú, idiota! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Sólo estaban jugando!"

Por un segundo, me había percatado, pero mientras encontraba balance, me agarró de los hombros -"¿Estás bien?"

No, no lo estaba. Estaba cansado. Estaba tan cansado. Y furioso. Y hambriento. Y adormilado. Sólo quería estar en mi cama. ¡Sólo quería dormir!

-"Sí" Murmuré, mis manos estaban todavía en la manija del auto.

Antes que lo supiera, ella estaba chequeando mi frente, luego suspirando, dejándome ir y abriendo mi puerta. Me quedé ahí, confundido mientras la miraba sentarse detrás del volante y cerrar la puerta.

-"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" mi voz dijo.

Luego ella apuntó con su pulgar hacia el asiento del pasajero.

Gruñendo tan fuerte como pude, no dudé. Sólo quería salir de aquí.

Estábamos llegando a la carretera y en segundo podía sentir el viento corriendo a través de mi cabello y refrescando mi cuello.

-"No creías que te iba a dejar conducir en ese estado, ¿cierto?" Meiling estaba preguntando, y sólo gruñí como respuesta.

-"¿Qué tomaste?"

La miré, pero sus ojos estaban en la carretera -"Nada"

-"¡No!" Su voz se volvió fuerte, pero luego la suavizó -"Sólo dime la verdad, ¿qué tomaste?"

-"¡No he tomado nada!" Casi grité, y luego hice una mueca de dolor, debido a que el sonido casi rompe mis tímpanos.

Estaba callada, y luego nos quedamos en paz. Pero cuando Meiling estaba callada, era un poco peligroso. Era algo parecida a un volcán. Estaba esperando para explotar en el momento menos esperado.

Estaba conduciendo sin destino y yo sólo dejaba que mis ojos descansaran.

-"Yamazaki y yo pensamos que te pasa algo malo" Casi ni la escuché, pero luego repitió su frase.

-"Y yo creo que ustedes se están volviendo demasiado paranoicos" Le dije rodando mis ojos.

-"¡Oh por favor, Syaoran! Digo...digo, toda esa sangre...n-no puede ser n-normal..." Estaba callada de nuevo, y miré cómo la manzana de Adán en su cuello, subía y bajaba, mientras ella tragaba.

-"Meiling...sólo déjalo. Estoy bien"

-"¡No, no lo estás!" Gritó de la nada -"¡No estás bien! ¡Y todo por culpa de...de-e tus drogas! ¡Lo sé! Las personas no sangran así. ¡No es normal!"

-"¡Oye! Soy yo el que debe saber si estoy bien o no, ¿entendido? ¡Y yo digo que estoy bien!"

-"Entonces cómo explicas toda esa sangre-"

-"¡Es solo un poco de ella! Probablemente alguna herida menor o algo"

-"¡Eso no es posible!"

-"¿Oh sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

-"Syaoran. Por favor, vayamos a un doctor o-"

-"¡No!" Gruñí -"¡No me pasa nada! ¡Sólo ya córtala!"

Y así lo hizo. Gracias a mí, no pronunció palabra alguna hasta que llegué a la cama. Qué día tan perfecto.

Pero claro, tendría que ser coronado a ser Rey si todos mis días fueran perfectos. Porque la primera cosa que vi al siguiente día, fue la pareja de Oro de este maldito siglo caminando a través del patio, al mismo tiempo en el que Shiroi y yo entramos.

Él estaba gruñendo detrás de mí, diciendo que él era mucho mejor. Pero sólo me quedé callado. ¿A quién diablos le importaba? Con tal de que mi visión fuera clara, y que estuviera alejado de Meiling, estaría bien.

Fui a los anuncios, con todos luciendo sorprendidos ante mi presencia. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que mi nombre había estado escrito en el registro, más o menos unas cuantas semanas. Los profesores estaban sorprendidos que incluso fui a sus clases. Pero con las órdenes del Director, creo que tendría que aguantar la respiración hasta que dejara de vigilarme. Apuesto, a que si fuera legal ya me hubiera colgado. Con todos los problemas que le he causado durante todos estos años.

Desafortunadamente, sí dudé al entrar en Historia. No me estaba ocultando de _ella_ o de alguna mierda como esa. Así que entré como si todo el mundo me perteneciera. Sólo quería hacerle entender, que me valía un bledo lo que ella estaba planeando.

Me senté en mi asiento, y discretamente escaneé mis ojos sobre el asiento que estaba al otro lado del salón.

Sakura no estaba ahí, pero ella _estaba_ en la segunda fila, hablando con un tipo. Perra.

Heh. Como si me importara. Ella podría estar sentándose en la mandíbula de un tiburón, no me importaba. Pero en vez de hacerme sentir mejor, la clase completa se sentía como si estuviese siendo acusado en un juzgado. La clase era tan larga que me sentía cansado cuando sólo había pasado los primeros diez minutos.

Al principio eran sólo mis piernas saltando de arriba a abajo en aburrimiento, pero luego, sentí que eran los nervios. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Era sofocante.

Así que hice eso. Salí. Que el Director se joda, no quería morir por una estúpida promesa.

No quería ir al patio trasero en caso de que alguien me jodiera por lo de ayer, así que fui a los baños. Me pellizqué a mí mismo fuerte, cuando un recuerdo me llegó a la memoria. Cuando había entrado al baño de chicas al inicio del año. ¿Y todo para qué? Para invitar a una embustera a la fiesta de Meiling.

Empujé la puerta, ignorando las voces que de repente llenaron mis oídos. Se callaron el momento en el que entré, y levanté mi mirada para verlos. Me paré recto en mis talones.

Vaya, vaya, no es Hiiragizawa y su inexistente amigo (cualquiera que su nombre fuese).

Ellos no gruñeron, no esperaba que ellos comenzaran.

-"Pensé que gente como tú no orinaba"

Eriol no rió. No creo que lo he visto sonreír a alguien excepto a chicas en faldas. -"Y yo pensé que cretinos como tú eran incapaces de pensar"

Fui a los lavabos, abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua escapase a través de mis dedos -"Creo que pensaste mal. Si no pudiera pensar, entonces tendría el cerebro muerto" Recogí un poco de agua entre mis manos para lavar mi cara, y luego ésta recorrió mi cabello. Podía ver sus caras en el espejo. Definitivamente estaban gruñendo ahora. Pero era divertido ver que Eriol era el único que hablaba.

-"El único pensamiento que sabes es mierda" Eriol acentuó, incluso él sabía que si yo tuviera un arma justo ahí, le hubiera disparado en todo el cráneo.

No dejé que me molestara, pero el momento en el que me volteé pude ver sus puños acercándose a mí, así que hice la primera cosa que mis reflejos aprendieron a hacer: Lo golpeé en la quijada. Pero luego el otro tipo tuvo la oportunidad de agarrarme mientras Eriol agarraba su mentón, maldiciendo todo el rato. Pateé y envié a volar al otro tipo para el rato en el que Eriol lanzó sus puños contra mí, de nuevo.

-"¡Dos contra uno!" Grité -"¡Siempre supe que eras un maldito cobarde!" Le grité de nuevo, en su cara el momento en el que él se me acercó.

-"¡Eres basura, Li!" Apuñaló uno de sus puños en mi espalda, mientras el otro me agarraba del cuello. -"¡Y lo sabes también!"

Lanzando al tipo sobre mi espalda, agarré sus piernas y lo empujé conmigo, mi codo enterrándose en su estómago -"Así es. ¡¡Ya lo sabía!"

Estaba jadeando ahora. Pero ni siquiera había comenzado.

-"¡Entonces deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos!" Hiiragizawa dijo mientras fallaba en otro golpe a mí.

Me burlé de él, secando mi boca, mientras sentía que ese sabor metálico regresaba a mi garganta -"¿Y qué he hecho ahora? ¿Me cogí a otra de tus perras? ¿Cuál fue esta vez?"

Eriol pausó por un segundo, el otro tipo todavía me agarraba como si estuviera pegado con algún pegamento. Luego él rió. -"Ninguna. Sólo amo golpearte después de todo el show que has hecho"

No le envié otra mirada -"No hago ningún show cuando tengo que patearte el trasero, Hiiragizawa. ¡Lo hago por que quiero quebrar tus huesos de verdad!" Esta vez envié a su amigo volando en contra de la pared, pero no me dio tiempo a ver que la cara de Eriol estaba en frente de la mía, de nuevo.

-"No pretendas como si no lo supieras. Todo es sangre y sudor el momento en el que Kinomoto está cerca" Esta vez, él me dio un buen golpe. No sabía qué me había pasado por un segundo. ¿¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Le pregunté eso.

-"Lo dices como si no supieras, pero sí lo sabes" Gruñó mientras yo estrellaba mi brazo en su garganta y traje su cara contra la pared -"Amas una pelea cuando ella está cerca"

Agarré su camiseta desde atrás y bloqueé un golpe inesperado por parte de su amigo -"¿Crees que no estoy amando esta pelea ahora?" Estaba ardiendo por sacarle los dientes. Ardiendo por arrancarle la piel incluso cuando mi aliento se estaba perdiendo antes de lo que creía.

-"¡No me culpes porque tus amigos hablan demasiado alto!" Eriol se volteó para patearme en el abdomen, y el sabor metálico volvió a mi garganta.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ahh. ¿Se supone que era un secreto?" Estaba sonriendo maliciosamente como un maldito gato y luego le salté encima -"Pues qué mal. ¡Porque ya no lo es!"

No sabía qué estaba pasando en ese momento, cuando lo encontré en golpe ajustado. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¡Mis amigos! ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? ¡Nadie lo sabía!

Y fue ahí cuando lo supe. A pesar que su amigo me agarraba del estómago, mis brazos estaban libres como para golpear a Eriol -"Dime, ¿fue la perra que te hizo hacer esto?"

Sus ojos pestañaron un poco. Si tan solo él hubiera estado usando sus lentes hoy, lo habría dejado ciego de regalo.

-"¡Heh!" dijo mientras fallé en moverme, mientras su amigo todavía me sostenía -"¡No necesito que nadie me mande para patearte el trasero!"

-"¿Sí? ¡Qué mal, entonces creo que yo saqué más de ella de lo que tú nunca pudiste!" No sé de dónde salió eso, pero sólo lo escupí. ¿A quién le importaba de todos modos?

Pero eso lo detuvo por un momento. Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo, la duda esparciéndose en su cara como una bala. Esto fue antes de que riera, todavía un poco incierto -"¡En tus sueños! ¡Creo que ella preferiría morir antes de siquiera mirarte!"

Y fue ahí cuando lo alcancé. A pesar de que estaba respirando tan fuerte, sabía que lo había golpeado.

Hubo una correntada de aire, y ambos miramos cómo el tipo que me había estado sosteniendo salió corriendo.

Me reí ante Eriol -"¿Quieres huir tú también?"

Pero él no me respondió, en vez de ello, me alcanzó por los hombros y dijo -"Estás celoso, ¿cierto?"

-"¿De qué?" Le dije mientras mi adrenalina vino en una oleada. Dejé que me estrellara en la pared. Pude respirar el momento en que sus brazos me aflojaron.

-"¡De que nunca la vas a tener!"

Estaba hirviendo, y antes de que lo supiera, le di a su cabeza un golpe -"¡No quiero ninguna mierda que ha estado _contigo_!"

Eriol se fue y se golpeó a sí mismo en los lavabos, su voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuche -"Talvez hace algunas semanas, hubiera estado de acuerdo" Me miró con su quijada sangrante y mis piernas temblaron un poco. Mi mente era un susurro. -"Pero afortunadamente para ti, ella nunca lo ha estado"

Le di una última patada, pero todas las energías que me estaban llevando, de repente se esfumaron.

_Pero afortunadamente para ti, ella nunca lo ha estado. _

Me congelé en ese pensamiento, pero él no lo hizo. Me golpeó de todos modos.

_Nunca lo ha estado. _

Fui estrellado en la pared esta vez y mi cabeza se volvió fría de repente. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Hubo otro golpe, pero no lo bloqueé. Sólo lo miré directo a la cara. ¿Eso significaba que Sakura nunca...nunca estuvo con él?

Que ella nunca...

Era ahí donde todo terminó. Porque antes que me volviera a golpear, el dolor me arrasó, y después de eso, no hubo más que oscuridad.

Esta oscuridad y un montón de dolor que me obligó a caer inconsciente.

_Pero afortunadamente para ti, ella nunca lo ha estado. _

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estaba por toda la escuela. La pelea, digo. Entre Eriol y Syaoran, en el baño de chicos. Todos estaban hablando de ello. Pero yo le había dado a mi cerebro órdenes estrictas de ni siquiera pensar sobre ello.

En vez de eso, tenía que pensar sobre la prueba de Matemáticas que acabé de reprobar, y la perorata que me había dado mi profesor. Tenía que pensar sobre qué debería llevar a esa fiesta de pijamas que las chicas teníamos este fin de semana. Tenía que pensar en cómo finalmente, tenía más amigos, y que finalmente me importaban mis calificaciones. Tenía que pensar sobre cómo Van había inesperadamente susurrado en mi oído 'dulzura'. Y tenía que pensar en cuan dulce sonaba eso. Cursi, pero dulce.

En Computación, incluso el tipo que se sienta a mi lado y me fastidia, estaba hablando sobre ello. Sobre cómo los profesores habían sido llamados, cuando Hiroshi, uno de los tipos que es amigo de Eriol, había huido. Y sobre cómo Syaoran había quedado inconsciente el momento en el que Eriol le había dado un último golpe.

Me dio la información entre cortos intervalos, sólo asentí, mi cabeza procesándolo todo mientras otra parte de mí, luchaba con desesperación por ignorarlo.

_¿Inconsciente?_

En el receso, Rika, Tomoyo y Naoko estaban hablando de ello. Tomoyo estaba a punto de llorar debido a que Eriol estaba bastante lastimado, y toda la pandilla estaban insultando a Syaoran. Era casi lamentable. No podía esperar a salir de ahí, pero Van me agarró del brazo el momento en el que intenté levantarme.

-"¿Nhh?" Logré decirle mirándolo, un gran sonrisa en mi rostro, pero mis mandíbulas seguían apretadas. Él no esperaba que me quedara aquí, ¿cierto?

-"Hay algo que deberías saber" Lucía un poco inquieto mientras mascullaba esas palabras a mí. Nadie nos estaba escuchando, pero él igual estaba asegurándose. Eriol no estaba aquí. En vez de ello, estaba en detención. ¿Syaoran? Ni siquiera quería saber dónde estaba.

-"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté.

Y fue ahí cuando me alejó de ahí. Me sacó de la cafetería, pero no creo que a alguien le importara. Estábamos cerca de unos casilleros solitarios, cuando me agarró de los brazos y me mantuvo quieta. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Y le pregunté eso -"¿Qué pasa, Van?"

-"Está bien" Respiró, antes de frotar su palmas entre sí, y mirándome distraído. -"Esto quizás suene raro y horrible, pero debes saber esto. Sólo en caso de que él intente algo-"

-"¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

-"¡Escucha!" Me agarró de los brazos de nuevo, y mi piel se estremeció ante su toque -"Digo, no estoy muy seguro pero Eriol me dijo que te dijera esto. Es algo que él escuchó-,"

-"Sólo dímelo" Lo interrumpí de nuevo, mi voz fuerte y agitada. ¿Qué me quería decir?

-"Aparentemente, Syaoran Li está loco por ti"

Por unos locos segundos nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos el uno al otro. Sus palabras retumbando en mis oídos. Luego mi expresión se rompió y él me tomó entre sus brazos -"Ya lo sé. Puede sonar aterrador, ¡pero nada te va a pasar! Lo prometo. No se te va a acercar, ¿está bien? Le diremos al director y él hará algo. Nada te va a-,"

-"¿Estás seguro?" Hablé, de nuevo interrumpiéndolo en su discurso. Mi cabeza se sentía pesada. Mi pecho se sentía pesado. Y así mismo mi espalda. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. De verdad quería.

-"Umm no, pero si Eriol lo dijo, entonces sí. Digo, probablemente _tiene_ que ser cierto. ¡Ese tipo es capaz de cualquier cosa!" Van seguía, pero yo ya no lo escuchaba.

¿Eriol?

¿Cómo diablos _Eriol_ averiguó esto? ¿Cómo _alguien _supo de esto? Se suponía que nadie lo haría. ¡Se suponía que nadie lo sabría! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Talvez...talvez Syaoran le había dicho. Probablemente en un momento de frustración... o talvez...o talvez sólo para vengarse. Para arruinarme.

Van estaba intentando consolarme, tomando mi silencio como miedo. Pero al final le dije que podía cuidarme por mí misma. Que podía manejarlo.

-"¿Qué?" Sonó un poco sorprendido -"¿Estás bromeando?"

-"Van, sólo déjalo. Yo me ocupo de esto. Tampoco no es como si él va intentar algo en mí"

-"S-sí pero, qué tal si-,"

Lo interrumpí como usualmente lo hacía -"Me he encargado de perdedores antes, Van" Y luego con otra sonrisa forzada, agarré su brazo y regresamos a la cafetería. Pero algo que él no necesitaba saber es que mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco.

Sabía por qué el cretino estaba haciendo esto. Sabía por qué Syaoran me estaba habiendo esto. Él no podía vivir con el hecho de que estuviera con Van. Talvez estaba celoso como lo había planeado. Pero si él iba a hundir mi reputación, entonces yo lo iba a hundir conmigo.

No lo iba a dejar arruinar mi vida. Lo que le había hecho a Touya era una cosa, pero ahora era diferente.

El resto del día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y todo lo que podía pensar era en tomar represalias, ante cualquier otro acto que él haga. No iba a ser tomada por sorpresa de nuevo. Me iba a vengar. Incluso si tenía que enfrentarlo. Él ha traído más depresión a mi vida, en tan solo unos cuantos meses, que en varios años. Y ya estaba cansada de esto.

Educación Física vino en un segundo, y me percaté que había olvidado mis zapatos por el apuro para llegar a la clase a tiempo. Pero no me era permitido regresar a recoger mis zapatos deportivos del casillero. Así que tuve que correr sin ellos. Supongo que no sería tan malo.

Ignoré a Meiling durante la lección. Estoy segura que me enfermaría si siquiera tenía que verle la cara. Talvez sea forzada a decir algo y quizás se me escapara algo, por toda la furia que hervía en mí. En vez de ello, sólo la descargué corriendo.

Desde que la pelea era el tema del día, de eso fue de todo lo que hablaron durante toda la clase. Así que hice lo mejor que pude. Corrí sola. No me detuve para charlar a menos que dijeran algo sobre mí. Y estoy segura que no iba a detener incluso, cuando unas cuantas chicas se apresuraron y se me acercaron para preguntarme sobre cómo estaba Eriol, ya que yo estaba en su grupo. Como si tuviera las respuestas. No había visto a Eriol desde el fin del almuerzo. Cuando había entrado a la cafetería luciendo exhausto después de salir de la oficina. Y cuando se había ido, me había mandado una dura y larga mirada.

Podía cuidarme a mí misma, muchas gracias. Quizás él ha tenido algunos encuentros algo violentos con Syaoran Li. Pero fui yo la que había estado con él por un par de semanas. Y fui yo la primera en ser testigo de cuán brutal puede ser.

No necesitaba lecciones sobre ser cuidadosa.

Pero sin saberlo, a diferencia del resto de días, la campana sonó y yo no la escuché. Detuve mi carrera sólo cuando nuestra profesora me gritó para que me detuviera. Yo era la más alejada de todos.

Pero me tomé mi tiempo. Camine a través del campo a mi más lento ritmo, esperando que todos ya se hubieran ido antes que alcanzara las bancas. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. Sola, por supuesto. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para estar sola y preguntarme por qué rayos me estaba pasando esto.

El campo estaba vacío cuando alcancé las bancas. Pero no completamente.

Meiling estaba sentada ahí, en la primera fila, una pierna apoyada y su cabello atado en una coleta algo despeinada.

Intenté ignorarla, y averigüé que soy buena para ello, hasta que vi que un chico se acercaba también. Le di una doble mirada, y luego volteé mi cara para mirar a Meiling, firmemente. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Algún plan para raptarme? ¿Para llevarme y torturarme?

-"Hola" La voz de Meiling estaba lejos de neutral, pues no sonó tan fría. Le di otra mirada rápida al chico quien me miró y se sentó a lado de Meiling. No lucía como si iba a sacar un arma o un cuchillo y me iba a arrancar las tripas.

¿Pero qué diablos podía hacer? No era como si les iba a hablar dulcemente. En vez de eso, agarré mi bolso y procedí a caminar a su lado, ignorándolos.

Eso fue hasta que Meiling se levantó para bloquearme -"Tenemos que hablar"

-"No, no tenemos" Le dije en mi voz más fea. Sé que no era su culpa, pero si su prima era capaz de hacerme lo que él me hizo, no iba a esperar a ver qué podía hacer.

-"Mira" su voz era firme y mientras ella caminó hacia mí, mis pies estaban inconscientemente dando pasos hacia atrás. No es que estuviera asustada, pero sólo iba a ser cuidadosa. -"Algunos de mis amigos estuvieron hablando sobre Syaoran y tú. Así fue como Hiiragizawa se enteró. No queríamos que sucediera"

-"No quiero saber esto" Le gruñí, y luego regresé mi atención al chico, que estaba sentado sólo en caso de que intentara algo. De verdad, no quería saber nada.

-"Tienes que saberlo" Ahora su voz era dura -"¡Yamazaki, dile!"

La miré, mientras ella le ladraba al chico.

No lo escuché primero, pero luego se repitió -"Fue mi novia. Chiharu. Perdón, pero ella tiene una bocota. Creo que ella está en una de tus clases"

Pero no moví mi mirada de Meiling. Me quedé quieta, incluso después que escuché eso. ¿Qué diablos esperaban que les dijera?

-"Así que..." Meiling empezó con un suspiro -"Fue así como pasó. La pelea" Como si necesitaba que alguien me lo recordara -"Syaoran ha despertado pero-,"

-"¡No quiero saberlo!" Se me escapó antes que tuviera oportunidad de recapacitarlo -"No quiero saber qué le paso" No me importaba.

Fue ahí cuando su expresión cambió. Fue ahí cuando el chico Yamazaki caminó hacia nosotras. Pero no antes que yo tomara más pasos atrás.

-"¿Puedes sólo escucharme?" Meiling no me miraba por completo, pero cuando lo hizo, me percaté que sus ojos carmesí estaban húmedos. Y aquello me mató.

Mi voz estaba dudosa, y sentí que el control de escapa de mí, mientras el chico colocó una mano en su hombro -"Que sea rápido"

-"Syaoran está enfermo" Yamazaki interrumpió.

Me reí un poco roncamente, demasiado rápido -"Eso no es nada nuevo para mí"

Meiling estaba insistiendo de nuevo -"¡Escucha! No sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero él necesita tu ayuda"

Por la primera vez en el día, salió una sonrisa de mí. Una realmente horrible sonrisa -"Estás en lo correcto. _No_ tienes idea de lo que pasó entre nosotros" No sé por qué estaba diciendo eso, pero me sentí imparable -"¡Y no deberías meterte en ello!"

-"¡Él necesita tu ayuda!" Ella estaba gruñendo ahora.

Así que le grité de regreso -"Lo que él necesita, ¡es un maldito psiquiatra! ¡Lo que él necesita es estar en la cárcel! ¡No me digas que necesita de mi maldita ayuda!"

Entre esto, escuché al chico murmurar algo de -"Talvez deberíamos irnos" Pero Meiling no se movió. Ni siquiera interrumpió lo que yo estaba diciendo.

-"¡No deberías ni siquiera estar cerca de mí! ¿No te acuerdas de las malditas reglas? ¿O eres tan estúpida como el resto de esta escuela lo es? ¿¿Él necesita de mi ayuda? Pues que mal, ¡no la puede tener! ¡No después de todo lo que me ha hecho!" La mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba diciendo, pero los dos desadaptados se mantuvieron ahí, mientras yo ladraba y ladraba. No sabía por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, pero el rato en el que me callé, me percaté que mis ojos estaban con lágrimas en ellos. Mi voz estaba muerta. Y estaba luchando por respirar.

Pero antes que pudiera seguir a la segunda ronda, Meiling estaba hablando -"Sé que él es un bastardo" Claro que sí -"Pero él... él está mal" Es como si sus palabras ni siquiera tenían sentido -"Está débil"

¡Débil, mi trasero! Ese ojo negro y las cortadas en la cara de Eriol nunca podrían ser hechos por un tipo débil. Nunca en un millón de años.

-"Son las drogas" Yamazaki añadió, no dejándome tiempo para interrumpirlos -"Ha sido adicto por mucho tiempo, pero nunca le ha pasado nada. Pero desde que sucedió eso entre tú y él, ha estado peor"

¿Qué?

-"No ha estado normal" Meiling dijo, sosteniéndose en el chico, ahora -"Y ha estado muy enfermo. Se desmaya. Vomita. Y casi no duerme"

¿Qué estaban diciendo?

-"Siempre hay sangre en su vómito, y no quiere ir a ver a un doctor"

Jesús.

-"De verdad, lo estamos perdiendo" Meiling estaba agarrando mi codo, pero mi mente dejó de pensar -"Y tú eres la única que lo puede ayudar. Te escuchará. ¡Yo lo sé, él lo hará! Está loco por ti"

No sabía cómo esto había sucedido, pero en cuestión de segundos, había lágrimas deslizándose en mis mejillas. ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Desmayado? ¿Vomitando sangre? ¿C-cómo?

Sabía que no estaba pensando bien. Pero este día completo ha sido tan extraño, pero estas últimas noticias fueron el final de mi calma. Me derrumbé en un desastre.

Él estaba enfermo. Oh, Dios, él estaba enfermo. Y como siempre, era mi culpa. Sabía que se suponía que no me debía importar. No después de todo lo que le hizo a Touya. Pero...pero qué sucedería si era alguna clase de sobredosis. ¿Y...si él…iba a morir?

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

Oh por Dios. ¿No aman que los dejen en suspenso? Que conste que no soy yo la que corta el capítulo, es Shinsei. Hasta ahí está el capi en inglés… Bueno, pues, ya están leyendo lo que yo antes ya les había comunicado. Syaoran está _muy_ enfermo. ¿¿VIERON? Syao sí estaba celoso, era demasiado OBVIO. ¿Qué les pareció la pelea de Eriol y Syao? ¡¡Al fin Eriol y Van se enteraron! Bueno, no se enteraron que Sakurita tiene sentimientos por Syao, pero, saben que Syao está loquito por ella… U.U aunque que horrible… ¿quién rayos en la tierra vomita sangre, y no quiere ver a un doctor? ¡¡Ahh! Y casi lo olvido, ¡¡al fin Syao se va enterando de la verdad! No se preocupen, en breve tendrán escenas SS (o mejor dicho en el siguiente capi y en el 21).

Este capi me costó trabajo, ya que aquellas escenas de peleas tienen las mismas palabras una y otra y otra vez, que tengo que ir al diccionario a buscar sinónimos para que no sea aburrido. Y ODIO usar diccionarios. Nunca traduzco con la ayuda de ellos ni mucho menos del traductor (es simplemente HORRIBLE cómo traducen éstos, no cachan el verdadero significado de la frase NUNCA). Para que se vayan haciendo una idea del calvario que atravesé por éste capi. Pero espero que haya valido la pena. Sin duda, este capi fue MUY interesante de traducir, y así mismo espero, de leer.

**CHICOS, EL FIC ALCANZÓ LOS 200 REVIEWS! YIHAAAA! **¡¡Así mismo, los hits del fic sobrepasan los 10000! Eso quiere decir que la mayoría de las personas que escribimos y leemos fics de CCS en español, lo están leyendo (aunque la mayoría sea anónima). ¡Muchas gracias!

¡¡Me siento súper hiper que recontra feliz! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, por leer, por criticarme cuando tengo fallas, por dejar sus consejos y sus opiniones.

Entre otras noticias, el fic está esparciéndose por todo el mundo… estoy yo con mi traducción en español que creo que es la más avanzada ya que casi igualo a la autora en el número de capítulos; también la están traduciendo en portugués que tiene 4 capis si la memoria no me falla… también en francés y en ¡italiano! Me parece simplemente extraordinario. La autora debe sentirse feliz y orgullosa de su trabajo.

Muchos de ustedes han notado mi asombroso cambio…de actualizar esporádicamente, a actualizar cada semana… Y la más grande razón se debe es que tengo tiempo libre que pronto se va acabar…Y que voy a entrar a estudiar como una salvaje este año, lo cual me asegura que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para actualizar y por lo menos quiero dejarles listo HOH. Sería terrible que les dejara sin la traducción lista.

Creo que eso es todo, mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**Kilvan **(Muchas gracias, fuiste el review 200!); **Sakuyita; Naguchan; consue; ana-pop-sb; sakura princess; Mati1989; amy; OTH; Erika; LI MAHA; Akyzuki; yo; äNí; juna-chan; Hik-chan; Lian Lai** (¡Feliz Cumple!)**; anonimooos; lilith; lili; vidavril. **

Creo que eso es todo por hoy….

U.U Me da pena Syao… Es demasiado lindo como para morir…

Besitos,

Sakki


	20. Here I Am

**Título: **Head over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo: **20: Here I Am

**Traducción: **Sakki Chan

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Creo que era algo pasado las doce. No estoy muy seguro, con todas las luces parpadeando en mis ojos y la música dañando mis oídos. Estaba con algunos chicos en una fiesta. Meiling, estaba en casa haciendo algo de Hamlet o lo que sea. Chiharu estaba con ella también. Y después de que casi la mato, era demasiado cobarde como para mostrar su cara. La hubiera matado, de no ser que Yamazaki había llegado a tiempo para proteger a su novia. Estaba furioso.

La maldita perra era siempre la primera que abría su bocota, y uno de estos días si se descuidaba, le iba a volar los dientes que le quedan.

Después que me levanté con jaqueca, observado mi camiseta ensangrentada y la cara de Shiroi sobre la mía, casi me vuelvo a desmayar cuando mi cabeza chocó contra la suya. Ese tipo tiene la cabeza más dura que un coco.

Cuando me iba con destino al departamento, la enfermera entró diciendo que el orientador quería hablar conmigo. Y gracias a él, salí de ahí sin más preguntas y cuestionamientos, que seguramente me sacarían de quicio.

Las noticias decían que todo fue el plan de Hiiragizawa, pero como yo también participé en la pelea, también me gané otra detención. Y luego vinieron otras noticias por parte de Shiroi. Me dijo que toda esta mierda había pasado porque algunas de nuestras chicas habían estado chismeando sobre mi jodida vida. ¿Y quién más sino la más grande trompa en el país? Chiharu. La maldita perra a la que le habían salido plumas de gallina por la noche.

Los rumores continuaron, como siempre, pero las noticias no estaban alrededor de la escuela. Digo, las noticias sobre Sakura y yo. Talvez Hiiragizawa había logrado mantener su boca cerrada.

-"Oye, ¿me das una pitada?" La chica junto a mi enredó mi cabello. Sin otra palabra, tomó el cigarro que estaba entre mis dientes.

No, ésa no era Minas. Sólo digamos que Minas había salido del pueblo. Por algún asunto familiar. Sería lo mejor si este asunto durara para siempre.

Heh.

-"Así que, ¿de qué colegio eres?" su aliento era caliente en mi cuello, y se apegó más a mí mientras la gente nos empujaba.

-"Del colegio del infierno" Escuché mi propia voz mascullar y comencé a calificar cuan borracho estaba. ¿Sería un ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez?

Ella rió. Y aquello me trajo recuerdos de ella, de nuevo. Sakura maldita Kinomoto. Pero ella nunca fumaba.

-"¿En serio? Eso suena como una total mierda" Su voz era firme, lo opuesto a la mía. Así es. Sakura nunca insultaba tampoco.

-"Es un maldito infierno" Se rió de nuevo, tomando una larga aspirada de mi cigarrillo, y luego me percaté de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Un crucifijo. No el azul que Sakura siempre usaba, pero qué rayos, igual era un crucifijo.

Me rendí en ese momento. La agarré y la besé con violencia. ¿A quién le importaba? Lo que sea que se acercara a la chica que persigue mi triste vida, lo haría. Incluso si esto significaba, que tendría que ser una chica que era pulgadas más alta que ella, diez veces más fea que ella y que era capaz de fumar. Y también que estaba usando una de las faldas más pequeñas que la humanidad haya visto. Sakura nunca las usaba. Usualmente ella usaría jeans...bueno, eso hasta hace algunos días.

-"¡Syaoran!" Ese era Shiroi. Siempre el tipo que se mete, cada vez que estoy haciendo algo bueno.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en cuestión de segundos, me encontré siendo alejado de la chica a la que había estado besando. ¡Bastardo! ¡¿No podría dejar de ser tan celoso! Así que me alejé de su agarre -"¡Lárgate!"

-"¡Oye, tú!" De la nada apareció la cara de Yamazaki en frente de la mía, pero él no se portó tan suave como Shiroi. Me agarró de mi manga y me arrastró. Y antes que lo supiera, estábamos en la calle; el ruido todavía audible y mis ojos recibieron la oscuridad.

-"¿De quién la recibiste?" Yamazaki estaba sacudiéndose. No, él me estaba sacudiendo a mí.

-"Deja de ser celoso, hermano. Ya sabes, tú eres mi amigo" Le sonreí a través de mis pesados ojos, palmeando su hombro mientras él me sostenía.

-"¡Mierda, Syaoran! ¡La droga! ¿¿De quién la tomaste?" Estaba gritando ahora. Y me percaté en ese momento, cuanto él se parece a Meiling. Talvez las cosas se empiezan a poner feas con tus amigos cuando estás con ellos por mucho tiempo. Eso era lo que escuché de mis hermanas hace poco. Para este rato, no me sorprendería si Yamazaki empieza a joderme porque no bajé la tapa del retrete.

-"¿Syaoran?" La voz sonaba suave, y mis oídos se cerraron en ese momento. Un zumbido vino a ellos.

Mi pecho se endureció, y me sentí como si Yamazaki había enterrado un cuchillo en él. Mi cabeza estaba hecha pedazos y mis ojos de repente no podían ver nada más que oscuridad. Jadeando, agarré lo más cercano a mí, apegándome mientras luchaba por algo de aire. Aspiré pero me sentí como si no hubiera ya, nada qué respirar. Nada que agarrar. Nada que pudiera detener las punzadas de mi pecho. En vez de ello, me adentré más en la desesperación. Mi piel se sentía ardiente. Y mi nuca estaba quemando. Había fuego lamiendo mi cara.

Era demasiado caliente.

No había aire.

Y luego, hubo de nuevo oscuridad. Y más dolor.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Hay tantas cosas que deseo. Deseo que nunca hubiera tenido una madre (o mi madre en particular). Deseo que nunca hubiera venido a Tomoeda. Y deseo que nunca hubiera conocido a Syaoran. Deseo que nunca me hubiera percatado cuanto me preocupo por él, sin importarme lo que ha hecho. ¿Aquello me hacía suave? ¿Patética? Sí, sí me hacía.

Deseo que pudiera dejar de pensar en él. Sin importar si él estaba muerto. Sin importar si él estaba deprimido. Sin importarme que él estuviera atravesando por algo que era mí culpa.

La culpabilidad era increíble. No sólo estaba siendo una verdadera ramera por estar con Van, sino que ahora la vida de alguien más estaba en peligro por mi culpa.

Deseo que él no me hubiera conocido. Deseo que nunca hubiera sido atraída a él. Deseo... deseo por su bien que yo sólo haya sido otra de sus conquistas.

Han pasado exactamente tres días desde que Meiling y Yamazaki me habían confrontado. Exactamente tres días desde que huí de ellos, llorando. Tres días de miseria y de llanto durante la noche. Tres días de preguntarme si él estaba consumiendo alguna droga en este preciso instante. Si él estaba en algún lugar, tirado e indefenso. Enfermo y muriendo.

La culpabilidad era insoportable. Fui a la Iglesia todos estos tres días después de la escuela. Encendí velas estos días. Recé, pidiendo algún consejo. Pedí dejar de pensar en él, al menos por un segundo. Pedí por saber qué tenía que hacer.

-"¿Sakura?" El brazo a mi lado sacudió mi codo y volteé mi cabeza hacia Van tan rápido, que se escuchó el crick de mi cuello.

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Qué te pasa?" Estaba frunciéndose. De hecho, ha estado frunciéndose con frecuencia en los últimos días.

-"Oh...es nada" Dejé que deslizara sus dedos entre los míos, mi pecho estrechándose. Sus dedos eran tibios en comparación a los míos.

-"Oh ya dilo" Ahora estaba gruñendo -"Es algo. Has estado así desde la semana pasada. ¿Qué es?"

Así que se había percatado. Mi cara ardía, mientras yo me acercaba y él se giraba hacia la ventana, sus muslos pegados a los míos. Esto estaba mal. Esto era enfermo.

-"Es nada" Sonreí tristemente -"En serio" Pero era difícil ignorar que estaba tocando mi cara, en un intento de que me confesara.

-"¿En serio?"

-"En serio" Repetí mi frase, mi aliento atrapado en mi garganta, mientras él plantaba besos en mí. El asiento del auto (en cual Eriol y Tomoyo nos habían abandonado para ir a sacar algo de dinero) estaba ardiendo debajo mío.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-"Sabes, hay algo que de verdad me gusta sobre ti" Sentí ganas de alejarme, pero no me atreví a sacar sus dedos de mi cara. No esperé que él desviara la conversación así. ¿Iba a chantajearme emocionalmente para que le contara todo? Cielos, como si eso funcionaría conmigo. Yo no era una maldita muñeca parlanchina. Presiona el botón y habla.

-"¿Oh sí?" Mi voz era ronca, y mis ojos ardían. Esto no estaba bien. -"¿Y qué es?" Se me escapó. Esto de verdad, está muy mal.

No contestó por un momento, y luego rodeó mi cintura con su brazo -"Que no eres como las otras chicas"

Mi cerebro se congeló de nuevo, me sentí perdida -"¿De qué manera?" No quería llorar cerca de él. No quería hacerle saber que mientras él hacía esto, yo deseaba que fuera alguien más. De hecho, un chico en particular.

Él se pausó, como si tuviera que pensar sus palabras con cuidado y luego dijo -"Bueno, dices lo que quieres decir, y es como si estuvieras jugando limpio y honestamente. Me gusta eso"

Pero a mí no me gustaba eso. En vez de ello, me hacía sentir más enferma.

-"Gracias" Y antes que pudiera deslizar sus dedos por mi cabello para besarme más, abrí la puerta -"Pero creo que necesito algo de aire" Y la cerré a mis espaldas, las lágrimas no deteniéndose esta vez. Las alejé el segundo en que cayeron, deseando desesperadamente que Van no pudiera verlas a través de la ventana a mis espaldas.

¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Estaba tan desesperada por olvidar a Syaoran? ¿Me había convertido en lo que él creía que era? ¿En una cualquiera?

¿Era así como de verdad quería ser?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Por un segundo, cuando me desperté, no reconocí mi propio cuarto. Por un segundo, no me había percatado que Meiling estaba dando vueltas en mi cuarto, Yamazaki y Shiroi sentados en mi cama. Lucían como figuras borrosas, pero después de pestañear un par de veces, pude ver claramente las expresiones retorcidas en cada una de sus caras.

Y luego el interrogatorio empezó.

Mi boca se sentía terrible y mi garganta estaba cruda y áspera. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estaba a punto de partirse en pedazos, y para terminar, me costaba demasiado esfuerzo el mantener mis ojos abiertos.

-"Lárguense" Logré mascullar mientras tomaba el agua que Meiling había traído. Era tan gracioso que casi sonrío. Meiling nunca me traía nada.

-"¿De quién era la jeringuilla?" Yamazaki me volvió a preguntar, su voz pesada y cansada. Así que talvez no fue él quien me apuñaló en el pecho. Pero ahora que bajo mi mirada, no había ninguna herida en él.

-"Ya te dije" Intenté voltearme, pero me fue imposible porque mi cuerpo pesaba como una maldita tonelada. -"No lo sé"

Lució como si estaba a punto de arrancarse su pelo, después de caerme encima. Síp, me gustaría ver a Yamazaki calvo como mi último deseo. Por lo menos, aquello sería un poco divertido.

Era la verdad. No sé quién me prestó aquella jeringa. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tomado alguna droga. Todo lo que sabía era que Yamazaki se había retrasado con el encargo, y me encontré con algunos chicos en la fiesta. Recuerdo haberlos seguido y después los vi aspirando algo.

-"¿Sabes cuántas enfermedades puedes atrapar por eso? ¡Ni siquiera sabes de quién era!" Meiling gritó, y esperé que viniera a estrangularme. ¿Qué le importaba a ella de todos modos? No es como si corrí a enterrarle alguna aguja ya usada o algo parecido. No es como si ella fue la que se desmayó porque su pecho fue asaltado por hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo. No era ella la que había perdido oficialmente, el control de su cuerpo. No estaba cansada así como mi trasero lo estaba. Ni tampoco tenía que vomitar a cada rato.

-"¿Por qué rayos hiciste esto?" Shiroi estaba a mi lado, diciéndome calladamente. Pero ellos sabían por qué. El encargo de Yamazaki se retrasó, y anoche hubiera matado por algo de droga. Matado por sentirme como si estuviera volando. Como si no hubiera mierda de la que tuviera que pensar.

La mañana siguiente vino en solo unas cuantas horas. A las nueve, la enfermera de la escuela vino a confirmar que yo sí estaba enfermo, debido a que Yamazaki llamó excusándome. Se fue después de que chequeó mi temperatura. Dijo que era alta y me dijo que llamara a un doctor para un chequeo mayor. Pero yo sólo mentí, diciendo que ya tenía una cita para esta tarde. Pero claro, prefiero desmayarme de nuevo antes que terminar con un doctor. No es como si una pequeña mentirilla podría herir a alguien. Yo estaba bien. Al día siguiente, estaría como nuevo.

Meiling se quedó conmigo, a pesar que Shiroi insistió que él quería hacerlo. Pero yo necesitaba un descanso de ese tonto. Probablemente lo estrellaré a la pared si vuelve a decir otra palabra sobre Sakura.

Pero con Meiling, aquel tema también sería tocado. Después de que rechacé lo que sea que me haya preparado para comer, ella se quedó en la silla junto a mí, nunca parando de cerrar su pico. Tener hambre nunca fue mi hobbie, pero logré comer algunas rodajas de tostadas, las que Meiling había enterrado en mi boca, por supuesto.

-"Yo sé por qué estás haciendo esto" Fue la primera cosa que dijo, aparte de sus constantes insultos. Creo que era porque hoy estaba perdiendo clases de Inglés.

-"¿Sí? Pues dímelo. Me encantaría saberlo" Los cobertores fueron alejados de mí, y me quedé en mis bóxers. El calor se había vuelto insoportable, pero... no podía evitar preguntarme por qué Meiling estaba usando mangas largas y chaqueta. Talvez era sólo yo.

Ella dijo una sola palabra, y todos los misterios fueron resueltos -"Sakura"

Brillante. ¿De dónde diablos aprendió a molestarme? No lo sabía -"Si vas a hablar de ella de nuevo, entonces lárgate antes de que yo lo haga"

Ella solo me miró -"No puedes mover un dedo, así que dudo que puedas caminar"

-"No tienes que restregármelo en la cara, ¿sabes?" Logré mascullar, desde el lado en que ella me ayudó a colocar. Esta mañana cuando había estado bebiendo agua, el vaso se me había resbalado y terminé mojando mi cama.

-"No lo estoy haciendo... pero si sólo estás haciendo esto, por ella entonces-,"

-"¡Maldición! ¡Deja de hablar de ella!" Era muy duro gritar, pero logré conseguirlo. Todo sería perfecto si ella se callara.

Sin mucha suerte, como siempre -"¡Puedo hablar y lo haré! Es por ella que estás haciendo esto"

-"Sal, Meiling" Esta era la manera más fácil de atravesar esto.

-"Ella te gusta"

-"Sal" Mi voz dura.

-"Y cuando escuchaste que ella tenía a otros chicos en la mente, te jodiste"

-"¡Lárgate!" Estaba demasiado cansado para gritar, pero no podía soportarlo. Era absurdo cómo ella siempre parece dar en el blanco. Y yo que casi había logrado sacar a esa perra de mi cabeza.

-"Y ahora que ella está con ese Van—,"

-"¡Déjame solo!"

-"¿Es esto sólo celos?"

-"¡Sí!" Logré gritar en ese instante, mi respuesta demasiado franca -"¡Digo, no!" Pero ella no había terminado.

-"¿Te estás suicidando porque hay una chica que no puedes tener? Eres un maldito idiota"

Eso fue suficiente. Golpeé el vidrio que estaba balanceándose cerca de mi cama, haciéndolo trozos -"¿No te puedes meter en tus propios asuntos? Ella es una maldita ramera, ¿entiendes?"

-"¡Eso es bastante de alguien que prácticamente la ama tanto como para suicidarse por ella!" Sus ojos no se movieron.

-"¡No la amo, maldita sea!"

-"¡Sigue diciéndote eso, y la próxima vez no serás rescatado por Yamazaki!"

-"¡No necesito ser rescatado!"

-"¡Así es!" Meiling se había levantado -"¡Claro que no! ¡Hubieras sobrevivido por ti mismo! ¡Haces todo tan bien por ti mismo!"

-"Pues sí" Estaba jadeando, y me volteé con todo el esfuerzo que pude reunir. Sólo tenía que mirar a cualquier lado excepto a mi estúpida prima.

-"¡Oh reacciona, Syaoran! ¡Estás loco! ¡Sólo porque una chica no te correspondió!"

Fue ahí cuando lo perdí. No había nada más que pudiera decir, excepto insultos.

Talvez no hubo ningún Eriol Hiiragizawa, pero todavía quedaba ese tipo de Tokio. Ese Van con el que ella estaba. _Pero afortunadamente para ti, ella nunca lo ha estado. _Las palabras de Eriol nunca dejaron mi mente. Él había estado en lo correcto, claro, y también Meiling. Por supuesto que estaba celoso. Por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Escuchar que tu chica estaba montándote los cuernos con otros chicos. La estaba compartiendo. Y yo _no compartía. _

Ese día, cuando ella lo había besado justo en frente de mi cara. No es como si no supiera que me estaba provocando, pero al verla parada ahí, sus manos en otro tipo y su cuerpo presionado contra el de él. Rayos, estaba celoso. Maldita sea, tan celoso. Ella había sido mía primero. Me había engañado. Talvez no con Hiiragizawa pero habían otros tipos. Talvez muchos más que ni siquiera conocía.

Y ese pensamiento me enfermó de nuevo. Ese sabor desagradable se elevó por mi garganta, dejando un camino de disgusto en mi boca.

-"Te voy a dar lo que quieres" Casi no escuché a Meiling pero ella no dijo nada más.

Ella salió antes de enviarme otra mirada, y sólo miré su espalda. No cerró la puerta.

¿Lo que quiero? Heh. No había nadie en el infierno o el cielo que pudiera darme lo que yo quería. Nunca.

Ni siquiera Meiling, sin importar cuan duro ella lo intentara.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando llegué a casa algo tarde después de la escuela, el jueves, la primera cosa que pasó fue que Touya entró a mi cuarto, sin anunciarse como siempre. Sólo abrió la puerta como si se tratara de su clóset o algo. ¿Qué le pasó a sus _modales_?

-"Te llamaron hace una hora"

Tenía ganas de ir a mi cama por un buen y largo sueño, pero todavía tenía que llevar a Kero a caminar -"¿Quién?" Murmuré metiendo mis pies en mis corredores y atándolos con igual vehemencia.

-"Una tal Meiling" Ahora, ¿por qué aquello no me sorprendió? -"Y no dejó un número. Dijo que tenía que contactarte o algo así. Una chica rara"

-"Ni hablar" Murmuré lo suficientemente suave como para que Touya no lo escuchara, ni tampoco mis maldiciones. Se fue y me quedé mirando la puerta, con Kero comenzándome a olfatear con su húmeda nariz y luego pararse sobre mí, pasando su pelo por mí.

Pero eso no era nada. Hoy había sido acorralada en el baño. Sí. Acorralada. Por un par de tipos, de hecho.

No sé por qué todos estos tipos de los 'desadaptados' parecen perseguirme en el baño de chicas, igual había sido aterrador. Había sido Yamazaki y otro chico que se me hacía familiar. Vestido de una manera extraña, el chico Shiroi tenía todos sus aretes puestos. Todo lo que se veía de él era el brillo del metal. No estaría sorprendida si hubieran más de esas perforaciones en él.

Envolviendo la correa de Kero alrededor de mi puño, dejé que mi perro persiguiera una mariposa en particular, mientras yo continuaba pensando, mis pies avanzando por obligación. El parque lucía más o menos vacío.

La primera cosa que Yamazaki dijo fue -"Tienes que hablar con él. Tan pronto como sea posible" Fue durante Historia que había necesitado ir desesperadamente, pero hablar con un par de pandilleros quienes lucían como si habían acabado de salir del ejército, me había borrado de la mente el hecho que hace algún rato había estado en necesidad de un escape. No la mejor manera de citarlo, pero ellos no me habían dejado más opciones.

Luego ese chico Shiroi quien se había quedado callado por un par de segundos, mirándome cuidadosamente; había explotado. Había comenzado a insultar y maldecir y todo lo que yo podía hacer era quedarme quieta y asentir con mis piernas cruzadas. Todo lo que podía escuchar junto con esas líneas era -"Todo es tu culpa"

No es como si necesito saber eso de cada maldita persona que conozco. Ofendiéndome como si fuera un perro caído al que todos podían patear y empujar.

Lo que ellos querían que yo haga, era tener un mano a mano con Syaoran. Digo, en una conversación. Ellos querían que lo convenciera de ir a una consulta con un doctor. Y eso era todo.

Pero fue ahí cuando no lo entendí. Si Syaoran había estado vomitando y sangrando, ¿por qué no había ido a un doctor antes? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para arriesgar su vida por solo aparentar ser...macho? ¡Es ridículo! ¿¿Por qué no había ido por una consulta tan pronto como fuera posible? Si él sabía que algo estaba mal con él, ¿por qué no había hecho nada para ayudarse a sí mismo? ¿Qué lo estaba deteniendo?

¿Era por mí? Recuerdo que Yamazaki había mencionado algo sobre 'demostrarme', ¿Pero podría ser eso? ¿Syaoran quería demostrarme? ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué había que demostrar?

-"¡Woof!" El ladrido de Kero me sacó de mis pensamientos, y mientras miraba que este movía su cola y sacaba su rosada lengua ante mí, me percaté que me había enredado un poco con su correa. Qué buena ama que soy, ¿Huh? Ni siquiera soy un buen modelo a seguir para mi perro. Eso de verdad es triste.

-"Deja de reírte de mí" Suspirando, los seguí mientras él me arrastraba. ¿Podría ser que mi perro era mucho más listo que yo? Observé a Kero saltar. Y luego comenzó a olfatear un árbol cercano y, con su pata izquierda levantada rodé mis ojos. No. Yo era más lista. Por lo menos yo usaba un retrete decente.

Ya estaba oscureciendo para el momento en el que llegué a casa. A pesar que sólo eran las seis, me separé de Kero para hacerme un sándwich de cena. Papá había dicho que estaría trabajando en el turno de la noche hoy, así que con Touya y su trabajo de la universidad, supuse que era mejor comer algo pequeño y saludable por una vez. Un buen y largo sándwich con huevos y talvez algo de pollo. Dándole una última mordida, el teléfono comenzó a sonar desde algún lugar de la casa. Me volteé para ver el recibidor desnudo sin su inalámbrico. Genial. Aquello significaba, que yo no iría a buscar el maldito teléfono por toda la casa.

Pero en segundos, Touya vino furioso -"¡Es esa chica de nuevo! ¡Es la millonésima vez que llama! ¡Toma! ¡Y dile que no vuelva a llamar más!" y lanzando el teléfono a mis grasosas manos, volvió a marcharse. Y hablando de discapacidad emocional...

Me senté ahí por unos cuantos segundos, decidiéndome entre colgarle o no. Pero con una imagen mental de Syaoran agonizando, lo atraje a mis orejas y dije -"Hola"

-"Te tomó lo suficiente" Podía identificar el sarcasmo de Meiling tan pronto como hablé.

-"¿Qué quieres?" Le dije cuidadosamente.

-"Quiero que vengas" su voz se volvió pequeña y suave en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero pude escuchar también su rudeza. Era casi como ella hubiera estado llorando.

Me atemoricé antes que pudiera contenerme -"¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Él está bien?"

-"No. Creo que está empeorando. Su temperatura está muy alta" Con el silencio de mi parte, podía descifrar su voz claramente. Ella _había_ estado llorando.

-"¿T-todavía no quiere ver a un doctor?"

-"¡No! ¡Tienes que venir aquí y meterle un poco de razón!" Sentí mi sangre viajar apresuradamente a mi cerebro mientras ella gritaba -"Por favor Sakura. Por favor haz esto. Ven y háblale"

Mi corazón estaba corriendo demasiado rápido, y creo que me estaba hiper ventilando. No dije no. No podía decirle no. No iba a dejar que ese cretino sufriera por mi culpa.

-"Está bien. Ven a recogerme" Y sin otra palabra, colgué. Me senté por la mesa silenciosamente, escuchando mis propios latidos, mi propia mente pensando y mis propios ojos mirando mis dedos temblar. No me percaté que había estado llorando, pero sequé las gotas de mi cara. Sin otro pensamientos, me alejé de la cocina y corrí hacia las escaleras, con Kero trotando tras de mí, sus ladridos llenos de júbilo.

Alcancé la puerta de Touya.

-"¿Y _ahora_ qué?" Me dio una dura mirada desde la pila de libros y mapas de los que estaba rodeado, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí antes que Kero pudiera seguirme.

-"Necesito ir a la casa de Rika"

-"¿Qué?" Todavía me estaba mirando como si estuviera loca. Su nariz estaba todavía clavada en un cuaderno grande y gordo. ¿Qué estaba escribiendo? ¿Una teoría sobre cómo él pudo haber sido un orangután en su vida anterior?

-"Dije que necesito ir a—,"

-"Ya te oí, pero ¿_ahora_? Son casi las siete"

Mordí mi labio fuerte, intentando detenerme de mostrarle que los nervios de mis piernas se estaban retorciendo en ansiedad. ¡Tenía que ir! -"¡Por favor Touya! Su mamá va a venir a recogerme en cualquier momento y creo que estaré de regreso en unas cuantas horas"

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrándose a cada palabra que pronunciaba -"¿Pero no ibas a ir a una pijamada? Yo—"

-"¡No! ¡Tengo que ayudarla con su ropa!" Sólo estaba escupiendo cualquier ocurrencia que brotaba a mi boca.

-"_¿Qué?"_ Ahora mi hermano estaba frunciéndose y me sentí con ganas de cerrar mis puños y golpearlo en la cabeza.

-"Digo, ella tiene una cita mañana, y ¡no sabe qué usar!"

-"¿Y su madre va a venir ahora?" Sonaba casi neutral -"Pensé que era esa chica Meiling en el teléfono"

-"¡Sí!" Gruñí golpeándome mentalmente. ¡Dios! -"¡Pero Rika me llamó después! ¡Y necesita mi ayuda! Pensé que talvez me dirías que sí, así que..."

-"Está bien, sólo deja de gritar, ¿quieres? Ya me duele la maldita cabeza por el timbre del teléfono y por Kero y sus ladridos. Y no necesito que lo empeores con—,"

-"¿Así que puedo ir?"

-"Sí. Anda. Márchate de aquí. Tengo mucho—,"

No necesitaba que me lo dijeran dos veces. Después de murmurar un rápido gracias, agarré el abrigo más cercano de mi pila de ropa sucia en mi habitación y corrí de nuevo hacia abajo, Kero cerca de mí. Poniéndome de nuevo mis corredores, abrí las cortinas para ver si había algún auto esperándome afuera.

Meiling llegó cinco minutos tarde. Tuve que prácticamente obligar a Kero a regresar a la casa para el rato en el que ya me había sentado en el asiento de pasajero y puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

-"¿Tus padres dijeron algo?" Meiling me preguntó, pero yo sólo encogí mis hombros.

-"Sólo llévame allá"

Y sin otra palabra, me encontré recorriendo las calles en el auto que era tan familiar para mí. Mi cabeza tenía tantas cosas en mente a la vez, así que estaba a punto de explotar. Estaba preparándome para esperar lo peor. Estaba preparando qué iba a decir. Cómo actuar. Cuándo irme. Estaba preparándome para cerrar mis ojos si las cosas se salían de control.

-"¿Sabe que estoy viniendo?" Casi susurré, y cuando dijo no, me hundí más en el asiento.

Esto significaba que tendría que esperar mucho más. Pero tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que ayudarlo. ¡_Tenía_ que hacerlo! No tenía opción en esto.

La ruta parecía más larga de lo que podía recordar. Y el edificio de apartamentos parecía más oscuro y tenebroso desde afuera. No nos volteamos hacia los ascensores, en vez de eso Meiling corrió hacia la escalera, mis pies causaban un estrépito detrás de ella. No me detuve por un segundo y ella abrió una puerta, su mano agarrando de repente mi brazo mientras pasábamos por Yamazaki, Shiroi y otros chicos. Pero fue cuando ella abrió la puerta de una habitación, cuando pausé por un segundo. Di un tirón a mi mano, y dejé que Meiling entrara en el cuarto, gritando el nombre del chico que hacía que mi piel se estremeciera. Los cabellos en mi nuca se erizaron y sentí una temblequera apoderarse de mí.

-"Conseguí lo que querías" Su voz densa era liviana en mi sorda mente. Estaba girando y mi garganta se sentía apretada con pánico. Talvez estaba equivocada. Talvez no debí haber venido. Talvez esto no era—

-"¡Sakura!" Escuché mi nombre agudo en la lengua de Meiling, y me forcé a mí misma a avanzar. ¡Esto era mi culpa! ¡Tenía que hacer esto!

Y fue ahí cuando todo el infierno se congeló.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Me sentía como un maldito paciente. Después de que Meiling había salido con una mentira tonta, había entrado corriendo cuando me forcé a mí mismo a salir de la cama para llegar al baño para vomitar un poco más. Un segundo más tarde y mi vómito hubiera golpeado la baldosa con Meiling todavía sosteniéndome.

Había sido asqueroso. Vergonzoso con Meiling mirándome y apoyándome como si yo fuera un débil e indefenso niño. ¡_Odio _sentirme así!

Me gritó un poco más, suplicándome por que la dejara llevarme a un doctor, pero empujé su agarre con mis temblorosas manos.

-"Lárgate" Excepto esta vez, mi voz vino sonando como si hubiera sido estrangulando. Luego, asegurándome que estuviera en cama de nuevo, se había marchado. Habían pasado cuatro horas y Meiling venía a menudo, algunas veces sólo metía su cabeza por el espacio entre la puerta, para asegurarse que estuviera bien. El calor parecía haber incrementado de repente y mientras me recostaba en mis desordenadas sábanas, partes de mi cuerpo fueron a dormir. Pero no mi mente. De alguna manera, no podía quedarme dormido. Pequeñas cosas simplemente aparecían en ella.

Cada pequeño ruido parecía fastidiarme, y por un rato comencé a preguntarme donde estaban los chicos y por qué no otra que Meiling no había venido a molestarme. Pero ellos quizás estarían en algún bar, burlándose de cuan enfermo estoy. Cuando Meiling comenzó a joder de nuevo, la ignoré mientras ella seguía insistiendo. Cuando no regresó hasta dentro de la siguiente media hora, comencé a agradecer a quien sea que la mantenía ocupada y que no dejaba que viniera a gritarme en mis adoloridos oídos.

Pero luego ella vino cinco minutos más tarde, su cara tenía una expresión mixta. -"Syaoran" Estaba extrañamente calmada, y me pregunté si se había caído y le había dado amnesia. -"Conseguí lo que querías" Se paró ahí silenciosa, como si esperara a que yo dijera algo. Luego ella se giró hacia la puerta -"¡Sakura!"

Y fue ahí cuando mi nariz comenzó a sangrar.

No me percaté de ello al principio. Sólo sentí que mi respiración se detuvo ante la vista de ella. Y luego lo perdí. Perdí cualquier clase de control que alguna vez tuve.

-"¿Qué _rayos _está haciendo ella aquí?" Estaba gritando y alejando a Meiling cuando se me acercó con una toalla. Logré levantarme, una pierna temblando y la otra sosteniéndome -"¡Mierda! _¡Lárgate!"_ No sé por cuanto más esto duró, pero cada vez que intentaba levantarme, Meiling me empujaba de regreso, y lanzando la maldita toalla hacia mi nariz.

-"¡Esto es lo que querías!"

-"Oh maldita sea, ¿quién diablos te dijo eso?" Había dejado de mirar a la chica que estaba quieta junto a mi puerta.

-"¡No necesito que nadie me lo diga! ¡Yo sé todo lo que quieres!"

-"¡Y lo que no sabes es que de verdad tienes algo atascado en tu trasero! ¡Me estás jodiendo de nuevo, y maldita sea, no me gusta!"

-"¡Corta tus insultos, cretino!"

-"¡Puedo maldecir todo lo que yo quiera! ¡¡Sácala de aquí!"

-"¡No, no lo haré!" Y luego se volteó para mirar a Kinomoto -"Y _tú_ vas a sacarle la mierda del trasero hasta que lo convenzas, ¿Entendido?"

-"¡Meiling!" Mi voz era ronca con todos los gritos, y podía sentir mi garganta apretarse en necesidad de aire. _¿Convencerme? _ ¿Qué diablos?

-"¡Cállate! ¡Vas a tener que escucharla! ¡Lo quieras o no!" Y luego salió, tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

Hubo silencio por un segundo, y escuché el suave clic de la puerta, mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, todavía sosteniendo la nariz en mi toalla.

-"Sal"

No podía escuchar ninguna respuesta, así que me repetí, más fuerte esta vez -"Sal"

El silencio me estaba acogiendo de nuevo y de nuevo, así que abrí mis ojos -"¡Perra! ¡Lárgate de aquí!" No la quería aquí. No la quería aquí en mi cuarto. ¡No la quería cerca de mí! ¿Por qué diablos Meiling tenía que hacer esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué ahora que estoy incapacitado!

¡Estaba cansado! ¡Maldita sea, muy cansado! Yo—

-"Lo lamento" Me tomó un par de segundos averiguar que ese no había sido yo. La voz había sido tan suave y tan silenciosa que casi no la escuché. Deseo que no lo hubiera hecho.

-"Lárgate"

-"No lo hice a propósito. No-o no me percaté—,"

-"¿De qué _diablos_ estás hablando?" Dije antes que me percatara que ella estaba sollozando. Estaba llorando. ¡Mierda!

-"Lo lamento tanto"

Han pasado semanas desde que le hablé. La última cosa que escuché de ella fue que me llamaba un idiota. ¿Y ahora, me está diciendo _lo lamento_? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era esta mierda real?

-"¡Para!" ¿Era esta su forma de ganar puntos?

-"¡De verdad lo lamento!" Podía verla ahora. Se había acercado, por mi cama, sus brazos sosteniéndose a sí misma.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, obligándome a ignorar aquellas malditas lágrimas, y traer mi furia de regreso. ¿Dónde rayos estaba cuando más la necesitaba? No la podía sentir en mí. Todo lo que quería hacer era acercarla a mí. Tocarla. Pero _no. _Eso era cruzar mi maldito límite. Ella era una mujerzuela, y estaba aquí porque necesitaba algo. Eso era todo. Ella estaba aquí porque Meiling la había arrastrado para que hiciera este patético drama. Y eso era todo.

Así que dije la única cosa que había estado diciendo -"Sal"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Creo que lo perdí todo en ese momento. Salí antes que pudiera decir otra palabra, asegurándome de secar mis lágrimas con mis mangas. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Me había _disculpado. _ Incluso había llorado ante de él. Después...después de todas las cosas. ¡Tuve el coraje de disculparme! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para nada! ¡Él ni siquiera me había mirado! Ese maldito idiota. ¡Él no se merecía esto! ¡Al diablo con esto! Él no me merecía, y ciertamente no se merecía a Meiling quien atravesaba por todo esto, sólo para ayudarlo. Él no merecía _ninguna _ayuda. Su miseria era por su propia culpa.

Talvez el haber venido fue una mala idea, después de todo. Digo...él lo había comenzado todo. Él había atacado mi casa primero. Antes de siquiera confirmar las cosas. Si él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido e ignorante como para creer en rumores que no eran ciertos...entonces...entonces no es mi culpa. Si él me hubiera preguntado si era cierto que lo estaba engañando entonces esto no hubiera pasado. Era más culpa suya que mía. Eso lo sé. Él era el culpable. Porque ni una vez me preguntó qué era cierto. Ni una vez me dejó explicarle.

Yo...yo había llorado en frente de él como una tonta, a pesar que sabía que nada podría salir de ello. Digo, ¿qué había esperado? ¿Que él fuera corriendo a un doctor después de verme llorar? No. No. ¡No! Él era un bastardo sin corazón. Si no le importaba el bien de su propio cuerpo ni que los demás intentaran ayudarlo, entonces era un bueno para nada. Era un cretino que probablemente pensaba que podría superarlo todo por sí mismo.

Vi a Meiling en el vestíbulo que el departamento tenía, con un par de sofás y sillas. Lucía como un tiradero. Se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás y se paró el momento en que me acerqué a ella. Los chicos que había visto antes habían desaparecido.

-"¿Y?"

-"Y...nada" Murmuré -"No hay esperanzas"

Inmediatamente soltando un suspiro, recorrió su cabello con sus dedos y se volvió a sentar en el sofá -"De eso se trata. Se supone que debes hacer que ya no te odie"

-"Mira" me aseguré que mi voz no temblara -"Esto no es fácil para mí. Si pudiera, lo hubiera estrangulado allá" También me aseguré que no se percatara de mi apretados puños.

-"¿En serio?" Meiling me miró a través de su cortina de cabello. -"Entonces debes saber, que cada noche, yo deseo que pudiera hacer lo mismo" Sus ojos estaban rojos y esperaba que los míos no.

-"Hay muchas cosas entre nosotros que—,"

-"'¡No me importa!" Meiling me interrumpió -"Ya te lo dije antes. No me importa qué es lo que él ha hecho, o lo que tú hayas hecho. Ni siquiera quiero saberlo" Luego su voz salió baja y despacio -"Pero no quiero que le pase algo. Sé que algo está mal con él. Y la única persona quien puede ayudarlo eres tú"

-"¿Yo?" mi voz era agria y fingí una risa -"_Tú_ eres su prima, no yo. _Tú_ eres la que lo conoce mejor. No yo. Y no soy yo, por la que él se interesa. Créeme, ya lo sabría"

-"Él es _miserable"_

-"Ya lo intenté, ¿está bien? Esa fue la única razón por la que vine aquí. Sólo para intentarlo"

Luego la mirada malvada de Meiling se evaporó, remplazándola con dejos de tristeza -"Pero tú de verdad le gustas. Tú eres a la única a la que él escu—,"

-"¿Yo le gusto?" Esta vez mi risa no fue falsa y creo que incitó a mi furia -"No creo que ni siquiera te acerques un _poquito _a la realidad. Si _yo_ le gustara, ¡él no hubiera golpeado a mi hermano por un montón de rumores! Si yo le gustara, entonces ¡hubiera confiado en mí! Si yo le gustara, entonces no hubiera sido un cretino como para atacar a mi familia. ¿Sabes las cosas por las que me ha hecho pasar? ¡No, no lo sabes! Justo ahora, ¡me disculpé! Ni siquiera sé por qué. Es él quien debería estar haciéndolo. ¡Es él quien ha pecado!" Me estaba derrumbando, pero gracias a Dios, no estaba llorando. Mi rabia estaba ardiendo y se sentía bien dejarla salir. Esta era la primera vez en la que le había dicho todo esto a alguien más. La primera vez. -"Y honestamente, lo odio. No tienes idea de cuanto lo odio. Pero—,"

Sus manos se extendieron hacia las mías, y aterrizaron en mis hombros -"Él no puede evitarlo. Siempre ha sido un bastardo"

-"Pero él—,"

-"Juzga rápido. Fue herido"

Y luego me alejé de ella. -"¿Herido? ¿Qué hay de _mí? _¿Qué hay del trato de hielo que recibí de mi familia? ¡Perdí su confianza por su culpa! ¡Mi hermano tuvo un ojo morado durante semanas por su culpa! ¿Y sabes qué? Ni siquiera los dejé llamar a la policía. Porque sabía que él estaba furioso. ¿Pero sabe él cuan furiosa estoy yo? _Él_ es el cualquiera, no yo. La primera cosa que veo de él, es que se está besuqueando con otra chica, ¿y tú esperas que crea que yo le _gusto?_ ¡Él me enferma! ¡Dile eso!"

Hubo un poco más de silencio, antes que Meiling agarrara mi muñeca y me arrastrara hacia ella, en el sofá. -"Siéntate"

Mi interior se estaba revolviendo y yo estaba temblando con furia. No sabía que más podía decir Meiling. Si ella me preguntaba si me sentía culpable, entonces sí, estaría de acuerdo con ella. Sentía la culpa sofocarme. Pero no iba a dejar que me diga cuan herido su primo estaba antes que ella supiera mi lado de la historia. Porque ella tenía que saber qué patético perdedor era Syaoran antes que se pusiera de su lado. Él era ignorante e irresponsable.

-"Créeme Sakura. Más que nada, él ha cambiado desde que todo esto sucedió" Se aseguró que su voz fuera un susurro y mi interior se revolvió. Si él ha cambiado, entonces yo me volví un mutante. -"Pero eso es lo que él intenta hacer...Creo. Creo que eso es lo que ha intentado hacer. Ignorar que lo traicionaste"

-"¡Yo _no_ lo traicioné! Ni siquiera una vez"

-"Y ahora que tú y ese tal Van—,"

-"¿Así que está celoso de nuevo? Pues qué bien porque estaba esperando eso. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer esta vez? ¿Atacarme a _mí_ en vez mi familia? ¿O talvez incendiar mi casa?"

Pude ver la confusión en su cara y luego dijo -"¿El incendio en la escuela? Ese no fue Syao—,"

-"No importa. El punto es, que él nunca me preguntó si los rumores eran ciertos. Nunca lo hizo" Estaba apretando la tela del sofá entre mis puños, y por primera vez Meiling lució vacía de respuestas -"Si él puede besarse con chicas para _ignorar_ el hecho que lo traicioné, entonces yo puedo salir con quien diablos se me pegue la gana para ignorar _mi _dolor. Ese es estrictamente mi asunto. No el de él, no el tuyo"

Meiling me miró claro y fuerte, y yo la confronté. Luego su cara se bajó y volvió a mirarme suplicante -"Lo lamento por ti. No lo perdones. Pero...por favor ayúdalo. Haz lo que quieras. De verdad quiero que vea a un doctor antes que algo le pase y si Tía se entera—," fue ahí cuando Meiling se congeló en sus palabras, y fui dejada a tratar de predecirlas.

-"¿Qué Tía? ¿De quién?"

Meiling no respondió mi pregunta. En vez de ello, su voz decayó aún más -"Siéntate aquí. Y... yo le hablaré de nuevo. Veré qué puedo hacer..."

Fue ahí cuando me dejó. Y fue ahí donde me encontró cuando llegó después de un minuto. Se dejó caer sobre la silla opuesta a mí, sus ojos nunca mirándome.

-"Nos escuchó"

Mi corazón golpeaba mi caja toráxico y mi ansiedad estaba a un segundo de dejarme sin respiración. -"¿Y qué dijo?"

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara -"Algo que había esperado que dijera. Que todo lo que tú me dices son tonterías"

Los golpes se detuvieron. Y también mi ansiedad. -"¿T-tonterías?" Repetí sus palabras lentamente, cada sílaba una lágrima a mi esperanza. Meiling asintió, y luego me levanté, un arrebato de rabia haciendo que mi cabeza se convulsione. -"¿Tonterías?"

Si el infierno se había congelado antes, esta vez me iba a asegurar que él fuera tragado por el agujero de éste y que no le fuera permitido regresar nunca más. ¡Le enseñaré tonterías!

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

Bueno chicos, ¿qué más les puedo decir? ¿No les parece simplemente increíble lo que sucedió en este capítulo? Syaoran está tirado en su cama, muy enfermo, y a pesar de eso, cuando vio a Saku se desbarató… Ya se imaginarán cómo estará el siguiente capi.

Por cierto, en el capi pasado escribí que Syao es demasiado lindo para morir o algo así (too lazy to check it out) y algunos de ustedes se angustiaron… trankis, no creo que Syao muera….porque si no, Shinsei muere… a no ser de que Shinsei quiere que le hagamos el favor de matarla, no creo que Syao-kun muera. Pero sí lo puede torturar con todos esos síntomas… U.U

También en sus reviews me han comentado (creo yo, con algo de pena) que han caído en la tentación y han leído, revisado, los capítulos posteriores en inglés. Siempre me da algo de gracia que se apenen… porque no hay nada de qué apenarse. No son infieles ni nada por el estilo, ja, ja… porque esta traducción la creé para que muchas más personas puedan disfrutar del fic, y así de alguna manera, retribuirle algo a Shinsei. Así que no se apenen, es más si saben inglés vayan leyendo con toda confianza… A mí no me molesta, me alegra que lean el fic… y compartan mi sufrimiento en los capítulos posteriores T.T ja, ja, ja. También me halagan, ya que algunos a pesar de que lo leyeron en inglés siguen leyendo mi traducción (¡Muchas gracias!) ((No hay nada como leerlo en tu propio idioma, je, je gracias Kilvan por ese comentario))

El siguiente capi es uno de los MEJORES de todo el fic. Así que, ¡no se lo pierdan por nada del mundo!

Les confirmo que ya terminé de traducir, y que ahora voy a comenzar a trabajar en mis fics.

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE HOH EN ESPAÑOL!

Sea que dejen o no un review, les agradezco mucho.

Amables lectores que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Yo; consue; Naguchan; juna-chan; sakura princess; anonimoos; Erika Rivas; gabyhyatt; Lian Lai; sakurainlove; Akyzuki; Vidavril; Hik-chan; amy; anaí; mati1989; JavJav** (A mí también me gustaría hablarte .) **Silvi-chan; Kilvan. **

Espero que el capi les haya gustado… Y al fin y al cabo todos los lectores somos como Sakurita… sin importar cuán malo, cuán tonto, idiota, cretino u orgulloso sea Syaoran…terminamos teniéndole pena T.T'

Besitos,

Sakki


	21. Just You and Me

**Título: **Head over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo: **21: Just You and Me

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No creo que nunca me haya sentido así de furiosa. Talvez una o dos veces, pero mientras entraba al cuarto de Syaoran, tiré la puerta detrás de mí. Iba a descargar mi furia en él. Iba a gritar hasta que mis pulmones se arrancaran, o por lo menos hasta que pudiera meter algo a través de esa maldita y dura cabeza. Era tiempo de que él escuchara los ladridos de la perra.

-"Tú" Mi voz sacudió, mientras yo miraba su cuerpo que estaba sentado -"¡Eres un maldito cretino!" Ese comentario no era parte de lo que tenía en mente. Casi nunca insulto.

Pero Syaoran no levantó su mirada. En vez de eso, se dobló, su cabeza agachada, su quijada firme en su pecho. Mis frustraciones estaban desenterrándose. Tan rápidamente que se sentía como si había entrado en un caldero de fuego.

-"¡No te importa _nada _y _nadie _excepto tú mismo!" Me percaté que sus dedos temblaban. ¿Sí? Ahora sabía que estaba escuchando. -"¡Eres patético! ¡No tienes cerebro! ¡Y si por casualidad tuvieras unas cuantas neuronas, espero que las uses para _escucharme_ ahora!" Tomé aliento, pero él no se movió.

-"Sabes, no me importa si piensas que todo lo que digo son _tonterías_, porque vas a mantener tus oídos abiertos y vas a _escucharme"_ Mi voz se había vuelto ronca, y retrocedí mientras los escuchaba gruñir -"¡Syaoran!" Sin importar cuan débil mi voz se sentía, la mantuve fuerte -"¿Estás escuchando?"

Y luego él hizo este extraño sonido. Era como si lo estuvieran estrangulando. Un brazo estaba perdido y sus dedos ajustados en los cobertores.

-"Syaoran. ¿Estás escu—?" Y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Algo que hizo que mis nervios se congelaran. Sangre que manchaba las sábanas. Sangre rodando por su pecho. Sangre que manchaba sus mejillas.

Corrí hacia él, mis pies se adormecieron. Tanta sangre. -"¿Syaoran?" Señor, nunca había visto tanta sangre en mi vida.

Los dedos en su pecho estaban temblando fuerte, y pude ver qué estaba haciendo. Estaba agarrándose firmemente de su propio pecho. Sus respiros cortos y filosos. Podía escucharlo. Podía escucharlo. Aquellos desesperados sonidos que él hacía.

-"¡Syaoran!" Lo agarré por la espalda, levantando su cabeza. Sus ojos entreabiertos y las sangre bajaba de su nariz -"¡Mierda! ¡Syaoran!"

Meiling entró abruptamente, y por un segundo ella se quedó mirando horrorizada. Y luego sus mandíbulas se ajustaron.

-"¡Rayos!" Ella lo agarró repentinamente por los brazos -"Ven Syaoran, ¡levántate!" Lo levantó mientras él iba por otra ronda -"¡Rápido!"

-"¿Qué le está pasando?" Me sentía desesperada, y observé todo mientras él luchaba por respirar -"¡Syaoran!" luego grité a Meiling -"¡Tenemos que llamar a un doctor!"

-"No" El chico en mis brazos jadeó, su mano libre agarrando mi camiseta, intentando empujarme.

-"¡Vamos!" Meiling me apresuró -"¡Ayúdame! Creo que va a vomitar" Miré como un tercer vómito vino, su boca luchando por aire. Miré cómo sus ojos se abrieron por completo y un doloroso grito salió de su garganta.

No necesitaba que me lo pidieran de nuevo.

Mientras Meiling agarraba un brazo, yo tomé el otro. Levantándolo sobre sus pies, nos movimos junto con él. No fue muy difícil llevarlo al baño, y luego, de repente, nos alejó de él. Arrodillándose, lanzó su cabeza en el retrete, esta vez descargándose por completo. El vómito vino después de más tosidos, dejándolo jadeando incontrolablemente.

Sin poder hacer algo excepto mirar, me arrodillé atrás de él, sosteniendo su estremecida espalda. Intentó alejarme una vez, pero insistí agarrando sus hombros firmemente, mientras él vomitaba más.

El olor era acre. Golpeó mi nariz, y me volteé, enterrando mi cara en la mitad de sus hombros.

Miré cómo Meiling limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sangre que se habían esparcido en el piso, y luego limpió su sudoroso cuerpo -"Necesitamos algunas toallas húmedas"

Asintiendo, ella estaba fuera tan rápido como vino.

Me volteé para agarrar el brazo de Syaoran. Él había parado, pero su cabeza todavía estaba ahí, con la boca abierta, como si estuviera esperando a que saliera más.

-"¿Syaoran?" Toqué su nuca suavemente, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello -"¿Así está mejor?"

Gruñó de nuevo, respirando fuerte. Luego volteó su cabeza ante mí, sus ojos mirándome a través de sus casi cerrados párpados. Estaban rojos y crudos, así que tragué en seco. Nunca antes lo había visto tan miserable.

-"Aquí" Lo sostuve, sólo en caso que perdiera su balance y se ahogara en el retrete. Su cabeza retrocedió ante mi toque, y vi algo terrible en sus ojos. Pero era nada comparado con la sangre que manchaba su pecho.

Meiling no volvía con las toallas todavía, así que me despojé de mi abrigo. Y enrollándolo con mis manos, froté su cara.

Gruñó una vez más y se alejó, así que me fruncí -"Sólo espera, ¿quieres?" Me levanté para sostenerlo, y alcancé a limpiarle lo rojo en su nariz y mejilla. No protestó. Y no le advertí cuando me volteé para limpiar su pecho.

Se estremeció antes que yo pudiera alejarme, dedos arrastrándose para cubrir su pecho. Dios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-"¿Te duele ahí?" Le pregunté mientras él caía en sus rodillas de nuevo, golpeándose conmigo. Su piel estaba mojada y caliente, y podía sentirlo temblar -"¿Syaoran?" Yo estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Toqué su frente, ignorando a propósito la forma en la que me estaba mirando. Definitivamente tenía fiebre.

-"Vamos" Agarré uno de sus brazos y lo coloqué alrededor de mis hombros. Pero él lo recogió inmediatamente, su ceño se frunció lentamente -"¡Vamos!" Me sentí desesperada mientras él se alejaba totalmente -"¡Puedes gritarme después! ¡Lo prometo!" Pretendí no demostrar que yo también estaba sudando. Esta vez, lo atraje a mí antes de darle alguna oportunidad. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, pero podía decir por la forma en la que su cara se mantenía firme, que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse de pie.

Caminamos hacia la puerta antes que se desmayara. Lo sostuve firme por la cintura y sus brazos me rodearon, en busca de soporte. Mis piernas se sentían a punto de doblarse, pero Meiling llegó justo a tiempo para ayudarnos. Syaoran volvió a gruñir cuando cada una tomamos uno de sus brazos. Me tropecé con la cama antes que pudiéramos dejarlo sentado. Y casi inmediatamente, cayó en ella.

Mientras Meiling cambiaba las sábanas manchadas por unas nuevas, caminé por el cuarto para abrir las ventanas. Si él se había estado sintiendo acalorado, la primera cosa que necesitaría era algo de brisa natural.

Cuando me volteé, Syaoran tenía sus ojos abiertos. No dijo ni una palabra. No podía descifrar qué expresión tenía en su rostro. Todavía respiraba rápido y cuando me acerqué, casi podía escucharlo tomar aire.

Agarrando la toalla mojada que estaba en la cubeta junto a la cama, escurrí el exceso de agua en ella. Esperé un largo segundo y luego le limpié la frente. Era duro pretender no percatarme de su severa mirada en mí. Sus manos vinieron a mis dedos, y antes de que mi corazón pudiera latir más fuerte, agarraron la toalla -"Lo puedo hacer yo mismo" Su voz era áspera y dejé la toalla, el momento en que su agarre se intensificó.

Cuando Meiling volvió esta vez, no sólo tenía una pila de sábanas en sus brazos, sino que también habían dos chicos detrás de ella. Yamazaki y Shiroi. Rápidamente le lanzó una sábana encima a Syaoran para otorgarle algo de decencia frente a sus amigos. Lo llevaron a la silla mientras ella tendía la cama. Y todo este rato, no podía evitar sentirme un poco marginada. Un poco incómoda en el cuarto.

Después de que Meiling había terminado de ayudar a regresar a la cama a Syaoran, era ella la primera que dijo las palabras que yo quería decir -"Syaoran. Vamos a llamar a un doctor. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos"

-"No" Gruñó mientras ella acercaba las sábanas a su cintura, dejando que una nueva capa de sudor brillara en su piel expuesta.

Shiroi se sentó donde yo había deseado hacerlo, cerca de Syaoran -"Ella está en lo cierto, hermano. Luces como mierda"

-"¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué no te largas?" Su aliento parecía laborado.

Yamazaki se giró en su silla, recorriendo con sus dedos su cabello -"Cielos, ¿quieres morir? ¡Mírate! Has estado sangrando sin ninguna razón. Vomitando sin ninguna razón. No sabemos qué es lo que te pasa"

-"¡Pero yo sí!" Syaoran soltó, dejando que un extraño tosido escapara. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de responder -"No sigan jodiéndome. ¡Lárguense!" Otro tosido le siguió, y pronto, comenzó a agarrarse el pecho de nuevo, un quejido escapando de sus labios.

-"¡Syaoran!"

Fui la primera en moverme. Fui la primera en alcanzarlo y ayudarlo a volver a la posición, -"¿Acaso no lo notan? ¡Lo más que lo molesten, más le cuesta respirar!"

Sus hombros desnudos se sentían más calientes que nunca, y no fallé en notar el sudor en su nuca -"¿Syaoran?" Podía escuchar el frágil susurro de Meiling. Sonaba casi fantasmagórico -"Dios. ¿Qué le pasa?"

-"Él..." Lo miré -"Creo que tiene dolores en el pecho. ¿Ha pasado antes?"

-"No" Shiroi habló -"No lo creo"

No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí sentada. Sosteniendo su cintura desnuda. Palmeando su cálida espalda y tragando fuerte cada vez que él luchaba por respirar. Soplé sus mejillas, mientras sudor bajaba de su frente. Meiling lo secó con una de las toallas húmedas, y luego colocó la tela fría en su espalda. No lo dejé ir, porque la mano que agarraba su camiseta no se movió.

Casi podía sentir su dolor. Casi podía sentir su falta de aire. El calor. Su aturdimiento. Y me hacía sentir pesada en la cabeza. Tan pesada que casi no podía ver qué estaba en frente de mí.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No podía ver. Mis ojos estaban brumosos, y mi pecho estaba siendo roto en pequeños malditos pedazos. Dolía. El dolor me hacía morderme mi propia maldita lengua. Quería llorar. En serio, lo quería. Quería gritar por el dolor. ¿Pero podría respirar más rápido si lo hago?

Me sostuve fuerte, sintiendo lo frío de mi espalda y el frío soplo en mis mejillas.

Me sentí como si hubiera dejado de respirar por sólo un segundo, como si no quedara más aire. El aire no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Maldita sea, necesitaba más aire para respirar.

Se...se sentía como si me estuviera estrangulando a mí mismo. Y mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Tan rápido que no podía ver. Tan rápido que casi no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. Mis nervios se sentían revueltos y mis músculos estaban acalambrados. Quería saltar. Quería correr. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos. ¡Quería que este mareo maldito me dejara en paz! Y mi corazón. Mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo cortado en tajadas. Maldita sea, dolía. Tan fuerte. Dolía tan fuerte que no podía hacer nada más que apretarlo con mis manos.

Y dolía.

Dolía como mierda.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Los dos chicos se habían ido. Yo no me había movido. Ni tampoco Meiling. Y tampoco Syaoran. Por un momento, pensé que él estaba dormido. Se había quedado quieto, su cabeza en mi hombro, y podía sentir humedad. No me importaba si era baba o lágrimas o incluso sangre, sólo continué soplando aire frío en su cuello.

-"¿Syaoran?" Susurré su nombre, y Meiling me miró. Asintiéndome, lo agarró de la cintura desde atrás y lo jaló un poco. Su agarre en mi camiseta se rompió fácilmente, y en el segundo que vi su cara pude ver sus ojos abiertos, buscando los míos. Estaba esperando que se hubiera quedado dormido.

Y mientras ella lo sostenía fuerte, tomé el paño de Meiling y limpié su frente. Parecía que estaba respirando normalmente. Y su cara parecía...un poco pacífica.

Suspirando en alivio, me levanté, mientras ella lo recostaba de espalda. Sentándome en el pequeño espacio junto a él, sentí su cara. La fiebre era todavía fuerte. Talvez había subido. Moví mis dedos para empujar el cabello que caía sobre su cara.

Se movió ligeramente, y su mano alejó la mía, con sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas arrugadas -"Lárgate"

No me percaté cómo él decía esa palabra tan fácilmente, cuando minutos antes estaba luchando por respirar. No me percaté de nada excepto de mi corazón retorciéndose. Casi podía escucharlo. Mi sorpresa. Mi cabeza rodando hacia una esquina oscura. Incluso Meiling había dejado de arreglar la ropa que estaba atrás de la cama.

Lo miré fijo. Parecía tan fácil recordar cada detalle en su cara. Pero tan duro de olvidar cuanto sus palabras siempre me habían afectado.

Me levanté en mis temblorosas piernas. Me volteé antes de que mis ojos pudieran humedecerse cuando él todavía estaba mirándome. Y corrí antes de dejar que mis estúpidas lágrimas cayeran.

Talvez sólo debería hacerles un favor a todos y morir.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Mi cabeza se había aclarado el segundo en que mi respiración volvió. Por unos cuantos minutos sólo estaba sentado ahí, dejando que el frío en mi piel me llevara al cielo. Mi estómago se sentía un poco mejor, y ya podía pestañear.

Y luego sentí sus dedos tocando mi cuello. Los dedos de Sakura Kinomoto. Sentí la tela de su camiseta en mi mano. La suavidad de su cuerpo donde estaba recostado. Sus labios rozando mi quijada. Y su calidez me estaba dando náuseas. Me sentía tan caliente.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dejado que me toque. Que me abrace. Estaba dejando que esa perra estuviera cerca de mí.

Cuando Meiling me jaló, abrí mis ojos por completo. Quería ver su cara. Quería ver qué es lo que ella estaba viendo.

Pero todo lo que vi fue lástima. En esos malditos y largos ojos, todo lo que vi fue cuánta lástima ella sentía por mí. Y pronto, la rabia volvió. Volvió corriendo en mi sangre. Sólo su cara hacía que toda la sangre en mí se congelara. No recuerdo lo que dije, pero su cara se colapsó. Se ruborizó. Y sus ojos se estremecieron.

El verla correr hacia la puerta, no me satisfizo.

-"¿Acaso no tienes un maldito corazón?" La queja de Meiling vino a mí desde atrás, y cerré mis ojos. Talvez no.

Todo lo que obtuve fue el portazo y luego la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Vi a Yamazaki poniéndose cómodo en mi silla y Meiling no estaba a la vista. -"Vete" Mi voz sonaba ronca y cruda. Talvez mis cuerdas vocales estaban sangrando.

Me dio una mirada vacía, y volteé mi cabeza -"¿Por qué no te duermes? Es obvio que estás en un ánimo cagón"

No dije nada. Era difícil no hacerlo. Era difícil no preguntar si Sakura se había ido o no.

No la quería ver. No quería escuchar su voz. Sabiendo que ella me había visto. En mis peores momentos. Ayudado en mis peores momentos. Y dicho todas esas cosas, también en mis peores momentos.

Y así, pasó una hora.

No me moví una pulgada, y miré arriba, sólo observando las pequeñas rajaduras en el cielorraso. La había escuchado alto y claro. Y todavía podía escucharla en mis tímpanos. Sus gritos. _'Si yo le gustara, ¡entonces él hubiera confiado en mí!' _Mi cabeza ardía ante el sonido de su voz. ¿Qué rayos es confianza?

_'La primera cosa que veo de él, es que se está besuqueando con otra chica, ¿y tú esperas que crea que yo le gusto?_ _¡Él me enferma!'_

¿Creer?

_'¡Yo no lo traicioné!' _

¿No lo había hecho?

_'Nunca me preguntó si los rumores eran ciertos' _

¿Lo eran?

_'¿Así que está celoso de nuevo? Pues qué bien, porque estaba esperando eso' _

¿Había jugado conmigo?

_'Y no soy yo por la que él se interesa. Créeme, ya lo sabría'_

¿Cómo?

_'Si yo le gustara, ¡él no habría golpeado a mi hermano por un montón de rumores!'_

Rumores.

Sólo rumores.

¿Lo eran?

¿Eran rumores? No. No podían serlo. No podían ser sólo rumores. Los rumores eran mentiras. Y lo que yo escuché de varias bocas no eran mentiras.

Talvez Eriol no había estado con ella. Talvez ella estaba saliendo con Van sólo para ponerme celoso. ¿Pero qué hay de ese tipo en Tokio? Él no era una mentira. ¿O sí?

Antes que pudiera pensar más sobre ello, Meiling entró a mi cuarto. Su cara era dura y sus puños estaban recogidos a su lado. Sólo una mirada a Yamazaki y él ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"¿Te duele todavía el pecho?" Sus palabras eran bajas y por poco y no las escucho. De la nada, me lanzó una camiseta.

-"No" Y después de otro largo lapso de silencio, me volteé para verla sentarse donde Yamazaki lo había hecho, -"¿Ya se fue?"

Nunca obtuve una respuesta. Talvez Meiling la había ido a dejar a su casa. Pero entonces, ella no estaría en mi cuarto. Talvez...talvez Sakura se había ido caminando. Ese pensamiento hizo que mi nuca se congelara. ¿Podía estar ella caminando en medio de la noche por ahí? ¿Sola?

-"¿La llevaste de regreso?"

Ella respondió sólo después de un rato -"Sabes, si te importa tanto, no sé por qué rayos terminas actuando con ella como una maldito bastardo, después de todo lo que ha hecho"

No dije nada. Esta vez, no tenía nada qué decir. Traje los cobertores sobre mis hombros, tirando mi camiseta al piso.

Y para ese rato, la puerta se abrió.

Talvez no estaba viendo bien. Talvez toda esa sangre. Todo ese vómito. Y ser ayudado por dos chicas me había hecho comenzar a alucinar. Porque ahí ella se paró. Sakura Kinomoto. Sus ojos donde sea, excepto en mí. Y sosteniendo una bandeja con un tazón y una taza.

-"Tendrás que levantarte" Talvez ella no me miraba, pero claro que me estaba hablando. Y una mirada hacia Meiling me dijo la verdad. Esta, definitivamente, no era alguna alucinación.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando llamé a casa, eran las nueve y media de la noche. Pasé unos cuantos minutos con Touya gritándome por no haberlo llamado más temprano, y los siguientes segundos explicándole que me iba a quedar en la casa de 'Rika' para una pijamada. Gruñó sobre ello unas cuantas veces, pero cuando le colgué, supe que aquello no lo haría cambiar de parecer. Le dije que llegaría a la escuela con Rika y que él no tendría que preocuparse por irme a recoger a la escuela.

Había aclarado mi mente mientras hacía un poco de sopa de pollo. No iba a dejar este departamento. No hasta que Syaoran aceptara ver un doctor.

Cuando me volteé a su cuarto, estaba esperando lo peor. Y las cosas comenzaron de nuevo. Meiling me traicionó dándome una sonrisa, y salió del cuarto. Ésa no había sido parte del plan. Nuestro plan había sido que le daría la sopa, y luego regresaría a ver televisión, mientras ella continuaba ahí.

Estaba congelada por la puerta por un par de segundo, y cuando miré al chico quien se había sentado en su cama, casi lloré. No quería estar aquí.

-"No tengo hambre" Ésas fueron sus primeras palabras, y tomé mis primeros cuantos pasos hacia él, mientras decía eso.

-"Meiling me dijo que no has comido nada desde hace horas"

-"Dije que _no_ me voy a comer eso" Sus ojos todavía estaban mirándome, y por un momento me sentí con ganas de lanzarle la sopa en la cabeza. Pero sólo me calmé, y coloqué la bandeja en la mesa.

Suspirando, utilicé algo de coraje que tenía por ahí -"¿Sabes qué? No me importa" Esperé que mi voz no sonara tan temblorosa como se sentía -"Te lo vas a tomar, te guste o no" Y con eso tomé el tazón y se lo acerqué. Reflexivamente, la atrapó en sus dos manos y saltó en el momento en que lo sostuvo.

-"¡Mierda! ¡¿Estás intentando quemarme!"

Sosteniendo el tazón, esta vez traje toda la bandeja hacia él -"¿Intentando?" Gruñí ligeramente, antes de responder en mi más suave voz -"Se supone que debe estar caliente. De esta forma, le hará bien a tu estómago"

-"Piérdete"

Furia vino a mí ante esas palabras. Manteniendo mis labios para que no temblaran, y sosteniendo la bandeja en mis manos, mordí mi labio inferior -"¿Por qué no vas a ver a un doctor?"

-"Lárgate" Vino su respuesta gruñona.

-"Exactamente" Dejé la bandeja en su estómago antes que pudiera protestar -"No me voy a _largar_ hasta que vayas a ver a un doctor"

Con eso, sus labios se curvaron en una seca sonrisa y me miró al mismo tiempo -"Entonces prepárate a pasar la noche"

Mirándolo también, traje la cuchara a su cara -"Lo estoy"

Pero sus ojos estaban sobre la cuchara -"Puedo comer solo" Su gruñido era bajo y fuerte. Pero era sorprendente cuanto una persona puede cambiar de parecer en sólo dos segundos. Y en la siguiente hora, me quedé mirándolo comer, a paso de una tortuga. Volví a sentarme en la silla, y rodaba mis ojos cada vez que veía que su temblorosa mano con la cuchara, se encontraba con sus labios. Qué cobarde.

Cuando terminó, eran las doce menos diez, y todavía quedaba algo de sopa. Cielos.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

La sopa estaba bien. El pollo no era mi favorito, pero calentó un poco mi garganta y estómago. Justo como la chica había dicho.

No sabía qué me estaba pasando. Ella estaba justo ahí. Mirándome comer...o beber o lo que sea. Y no podía abrir mi boca para decirle que me dejara solo. No podía decir ni una maldita palabra. Lo admito, había tantas malditas preguntas que quería hacer. Sobre toda esa mierda que ella había dicho. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué diría ella? Diablos, ¿qué rayos _yo_ le diría?

-"Odio a Eriol" Su voz me sorprendió, y tragué hasta lo último de la sopa. ¿Hiiragizawa? ¿Íbamos a hablar del idiota ahora? Talvez sólo deba—

-"No soporto a Van" Sus ojos estaban en su regazo, sus dedos estaban jugueteando entre sí. Ajá. Como si todos esos besuqueos eran por nada.

-"Y no hay novio en Tokio que me está esperando" Mis oídos se abrieron ante eso, y mi cabeza se aplastó. _¿Qué?_

Sus piernas saltaron de arriba a abajo, y las cruzaba -"Tomoyo estaba celosa de mí. No le gustaba la atención que Eriol me daba. No le gustaba el hecho que yo le gustara...ya sabes, la chica nueva" Podía escuchar nada más que su voz, y todo lo demás estaba silencioso.

-"Lo hablamos y se me ocurrió. Ya sabes, talvez si yo tenía un novio, Eriol se olvidaría de mí. Pero..." respiraba con dificultad, -"...y no salió de acuerdo al plan..." Luego en una pequeña y suave voz agregó -"Como ya debes saber"

_¿Qué?_

_¿Un plan?_

_¿Qué rayos?_

-"Maldita sea, no me mientas, perra" Las palabras salieron de boca antes que pudiera detenerlas.

-"¡Cállate!" Gritó, de repente, levantándose -"Y si tú hubieras tenido decencia suficiente para _preguntarme_ sobre ello, ¡entonces te lo hubiera dicho! Es la maldita verdad. Y si no te gusta, ¡puedes ir a besar tu trasero!"

-"Yo lo escuché bien" Mi tolerancia se estaba partiendo, y el sudor estaba saliendo. _No puede ser._

-"¡Lo escuchaste de dos tipos que lo escucharon de Eriol! ¡¿Qué más esperabas!"

-"¡Oye! ¡Jugaste conmigo!"

-"¡No, no lo hice! ¡Ubícate antes de que me acuses, rata! ¡Admítelo! ¡Te equivocaste! ¡Eres un estúpido psicópata!"

-"No esperes que te crea"

-"¡No espero nada de ti! ¡Estás ciego, estás sordo y no tienes agallas!"

-"¡Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste!" Mi corazón estaba latiendo, como si hubiera subido y bajado una colina. _Rayos. No estoy escuchando bien. _

-"¿Decirte?" Su gesto era de furia y sus ojos lanzaban truenos -"¡Cómo pude habértelo dicho! ¡Maldita sea, irrumpiste en mi casa! ¡Golpeaste a mi hermano! ¡Pateaste a mi perro! ¡Y luego te veo _engañándome_ detrás de mi maldita espalda! ¡_Cuándo _esperabas que te lo dijera! ¡Cómo!" Su grito reverberó alrededor del cuarto, y mis músculos se sentían flojos.

-"¡Ya te habías decidido antes de siquiera darme una oportunidad de explicarte! ¡No hubo tiempo! _¡Tú_ no me diste tiempo! ¡Eres un cretino arrogante! ¡Eso es lo que eres!"

_No. _

-"Estás loco" Su último susurro me golpeó con fuerza -"Honestamente estás loco"

El cuarto volvió al silencio. El departamento completo se silenció. Y también todo dentro de mi cabeza. Todo silencioso. _'No hay novio en Tokio que me está esperando...'_

-"No..." Gruñí.

-"¡Sí!" Ella gritó -"¡_Tú _jugaste conmigo! ¡Todo esto es _tu _culpa!"

Todo era mi culpa. ¿Todo era mi culpa? No. ¿Podía ser?

No Eriol Hiiragizawa.

No Van.

Y no novio en Tokio.

Y luego todo entró en mí con lentitud. Mierda, me abofeteó. -"¿Nadie?"

Ella estaba jadeando, y mientras se acercaba pude percatarme por primera vez, que ella había estado llorando. -"Nadie" Se sentó por la cama -"...sólo tú"

Rayos.

¿Había pasado este mes de perros para nada? ¿Había sido todo...por mi culpa?

-"Pero no importa" Clavé mi mirada en ella. _¿Qué?_ -"Al menos ahora sé que clase de tipo eres" Podía escuchar el asco en su voz, y antes que lo supiera, estaba levantándome de la cama.

-"¿Sí? Entonces, ¿qué esperabas?" Mi cabeza estaba girando, y mis manos se sentían pegajosas -"¿Esperabas que me quedara callado? ¿Esperabas que te me acercara y te preguntara?"

-"¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué más? ¿Cómo más podrías saberlo? Pero ni siquiera te _importó_ averiguar la historia desde mi lado. ¡Ni siquiera confiaste en mí!" Su cara era tan clara y agria.

-"¡Como rayos que lo haría! ¡Acababa de escuchar que mi novia me estaba engañando!"

Su expresión era un tornado, y un dedo de repente se enterró en mi pecho -"¿Talvez podías haberme confrontado? ¿Nunca pensaste en eso?"

Mierda. Su cara estaba tan cerca, y mi espalda estaba ardiendo -"Eso hice"

-"Eso no era confrontación" No dejó de llorar -"¡Eso era _abuso_! ¡Pudiste haber matado a mi hermano!"

No. No lo era. Estaba enfadado. Estaba tan furioso. Había querido que sufriera.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. _No. Es una mentira. _Debería _ser una mentira. _ No había pasado por toda esa mierda por nada. No me había vuelto loco por nada. No había pasado semanas de verla a donde sea que mirara. Tan furioso que podría golpear a alguien. Tan furioso que podía _golpearla_. A esta chica, la que está justo en frente de mí.

No. Ella debe estar mintiendo. Ella debe estar inventándoselo. Ella debería estar diciendo esto para que yo pudiera... ¿yo pudiera qué?

-"Y ahora..." Continuó, su tono tan suave que tuve que abrir mis ojos para escucharla -"Por eso...estás así"

_¿Así cómo?_

-"Por mi culpa...estás enfermo" Esas palabras hicieron algo. No sé qué. Detuvieron el palpitar de mi corazón. Quitaron el entumecimiento de mi cabeza. El temblor de mis dedos. Y el asco de mi garganta. Algo se liberó, y la agarré de los hombros, atrayéndola a mí. Esta perra me tenía jodido.

Ignorando a mi mente que se resistía, la abracé con fuerza. Tan fuerte, que por un segundo estaba listo para escurrirle la vida de ella.

Un rumor.

¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido esto un rumor?

¿Cómo pude—?

¿Cómo?

_'Nadie...sólo tú' _Sentí su mano en mi hombro, intentando alejarme, pero traje un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

¿Cómo pude ser tan...tonto?

¿Tan idiota?

La sentí temblar debajo de mí. Sus hombros temblaban y escuché sus sollozos.

Y...rayos...algo pasó. Es... es como si... si mi corazón se rompió o algo.

Algo que ardía cayó de mi ojo, y la levanté, listo para tomarla por la cintura. Se sentía como la recordaba. Dios. Lo juro, se sentía igual. Olía igual.

Podía sentir sus lágrimas en mi brazo, y podía sentir su cara presionada en mi hombro. Nunca la había visto llorar. No desde ese día...ese día en el que terminé las cosas.

¡Cómo me había jodido así!

Cómo... ¿Cómo había sido engañado...por mí mismo?

Oh mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!_ ¡Mierda!_

¡Cómo!

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan...estúpido? ¿Tan ignorante?

Entonces...entonces esto era _mi_ culpa. Era mi maldita culpa. Era por mí...por mí. ¡Toda esta mierda por mi culpa!

La alejé de mí, su cara a centímetros de la mía -"Dímelo de nuevo" Mis labios estaban calientes, su aliento lo era aún más -"Sólo dime...que no estás mintiendo"

Sus ojos húmedos se congelaron. Pestañeando las lágrimas, mordió su labio suave. -"¿Todavía no confías en mí?"

-"¡Maldita sea, sólo dime!" Sacudí sus hombros, listo para hundirme en su cuello. Su cara estaba ruborizada. Roja. Y había lágrimas bajando por su cara, y algo de rimel corrido.

-"No estoy mintiendo..." Eso fue suficiente para mí. Fue suficiente como para atraerla a mí una vez más.

-"Dios..."Murmuré en su cabello, y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí. Cómo...cómo podía ser...

Sentí su piel suave en la mía.

Y luego sentí mi pecho estrujarse de nuevo.

Lo ignoré por un segundo, no listo para dejarla ir. No listo para comenzar a pensar. Pero el dolor volvió antes que pudiera evitarlo. No podía respirar. No podía ver. Sólo una bruma vaga.

-"Sa...ku..." Suspiré, la parte trasera de su camiseta, estaba de repente entre mis puños -"...ra..."

-"¿Syaoran?" Su dulce voz nos separó, sus ojos mirándome extrañados antes que se abrieran de par en par -"¡Syaoran!"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estaba llorando fuerte. Patético, lo sé. Pero había una buena razón. Había una buena razón por qué mis adentros eran tan ligeros y mi mente gritaba con felicidad la segunda ven en la que me abrazó. Tan fuerte que sentí que era parte de su piel.

Para mí, todo esto parecía estar sucediendo demasiado rápido. Parecía demasiado de pronto. Sólo hace algunas horas, lo odiaba...y él me detestaba. Y ahora... nos estábamos abrazando. Él me mantenía presa bajo sus brazos. Parecía extraño para mí. Sólo diciéndome que algunas cosas podían cambiar. ¿Habría pasado esto si le decía la semana pasada? Que no había nadie en Tokio con el que estaba saliendo. ¿Talvez incluso la semana anterior a ésa? ¿Hubiera él hecho lo que estaba haciendo en este momento? ¿O es que él estaba atravesando una repentina fase de debilidad? ¿Era todo esto porque no estaba pensando racionalmente?

Pero luego todo salió mal. La primera vez que me percaté de ello fue cuando él se tensó. Su abrazo se aflojó un poco, y casi me caigo sobre la alfombra.

-"Sakura..." Su llamado vino algo esforzado, y lo alejé de mí.

-"¿Syaoran?" Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios estaban apretados, su quijada también. El segundo en que sus brazos estaban libres, volaron hacia su pecho, donde se quedaron -"¡Syaoran!"

Su cara se arrugó, y su quejido vino más ahogado que nunca -"¡Meiling!" Grité, y la chica estaba en la habitación en segundos.

Todavía estaba llorando cuando él se había acostado. Todavía llorando cuando Meiling me había dicho que dejara el cuarto por algún rato. Todavía llorando cuando Yamazaki y Shiroi me habían encontrado en el lobby, con las manos en mi cara, y estas estúpidas lágrimas cayendo. ¡Dios! Me odiaba a mí misma. De verdad me odiaba a mí misma. Había visto su cara en agonía. Sus dolorosos quejidos. Y el dolor en sus ojos, los que había dejado abiertos sólo para repetir mi nombre una y otra vez. Y eso me estaba matando. Dios, ¿por qué no podía él ir a ver a un maldito doctor? ¡Aunque sea para sacarme de esta miseria!

-"¿Sakura?" La voz de Meiling interrumpió mis pensamientos y pude verla parada ahí, en frente de mí -"¿Estás bien?"

Asentí despacio. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. -"¿Cómo está él?"

Ella suspiró -"Igual. Creo que estabas en lo correcto sobre esos dolores en el pecho. Los tiene cada vez que es fastidiado por algo. Es como si su corazón no latiera más fuerte y por eso duele. Y de alguna manera aquello reduce su respiración...Creo"

La miré...despistada. Tan despistada como Yamazaki y Shiroi lucían.

-"Pero..." Su cara se volvió un poquito menos sombría -"Sigue queriendo verte" CUando no respondí, ella tiró de mi brazo -"Así que anda"

La vi sonreír por un segundo y luego me levanté del sofá, restregando mis ojos y soplando aire frío hacia ellos. Por un segundo casi podía escuchar a los chicos detrás de mí reír.

Bajando un poco mi falda y camiseta, tomé una gran respiración, dejándolo salir el momento en el que abrí la puerta del dormitorio.

La primera cosa que me percaté, fue que él estaba usando una camiseta. Luego, en la forma en la que me estaba mirando.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" Yo fui la primera en romper el silencio y me senté sobre la silla. Se tomó un rato para responder.

-"Igual" Su voz sonaba tan monótona como la de Meiling. Pero ante mis ojos, él lucía un poquito mejor que antes de la media hora en la que había estado esperando. No estaba encogido y su cara parecía un poco menos pálida.

El silencio seguía presente, pero nunca rompimos contacto visual. -"¿Todavía me odias?" Mi voz ronca finalmente dijo y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

-"¿Y tú?"

-"Yo te pregunté primero"

-"¿Y qué? Yo te pregunté segundo"

-"Yo te pregunté primero, así que respóndeme primero"

-"¿Qué? ¿Es esto alguna clase de juego?"

-"No, sólo si tú quieres que sea uno"

-"Así que, si quiero que sea un juego, entonces—,"

-"¡Por Dios Santo, sólo dime!" Me levanté en mis pies, mientras sus ojos me siguieron -"Está bien. No" No pude evitar detenerme de sentirme nerviosa de nuevo -"No sé por qué y por cuál tonta razón...N-no te puedo odiar" Asintió despacio y relamí mis resecos labios -"Tú turno"

-"¿Tengo que responder?"

Casi arranco mi pelo en frustración -"Sí, tienes que hacerlo"

-"¿Con una respuesta de sí y no?"

Suspiré ante sus técnicas, y luego sacudí mi cabeza -"¿Sabes qué?" Me senté de nuevo en la silla -"Olvida que te pregunté"

El silencio continuó...por diez minutos más.

-"¿Quién más sabe?"

-"¿Qué?" Lo miré, confundida -"¿Saber qué?"

-"Sobre este tipo...err...de Tokio. Tu...novio o lo que sea"

Viendo su expresión malhumorada, no perdí la oportunidad para sonreír -"Sólo Tomoyo...y tú"

De nuevo asintió. El confort que habíamos compartido antes, cuando él me abrazó, parecía que se había desvanecido. Y ahora...había incomodidad.

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste todos estos días?"

Mi sonrisa decayó, y luego me volteé a ver a la ventana -"Estaba molesta. Furiosa. Te odiaba lo suficiente como para matarte"

La respuesta parecía satisfacerlo, y luego preguntó -"¿Por qué rayos estás con ese cretino?"

-"¿Quién? ¿Van?" Su silencio fue suficiente para confirmarlo -"Supongo que...yo...yo quería ponerte celoso. Para que..."

-"¿Para qué, qué?" Su mirada era intensa y dudé. Él me _había_ escuchado cuando le conté a Meiling. ¿Por qué rayos no podían tener paredes más finas?

-"Para que pudiera vengarme" No lo miré cuando lo dije -"Quería hacerte sentir como me sentí cuando...cuando...te vi con esa chica. Quería herirte"

Habló después de un minuto.

-"Felicitaciones" Lo miré mitad fastidiada y mitad confundida -"Funcionó"

De alguna manera, no sabía qué hacer. Llorar o reír. Lanzar mis brazos alrededor de él o continuar odiándolo. Era una dura decisión. Así que me quedé donde estaba, esperando lucir sin expresión alguna.

-"Funcionó bastante bien" Le robé una mirada, y luego una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en las puntas de sus labios. Y volví a levantarme.

Cayendo en su cama, sentí su frente de nuevo. Sabía que la fiebre estaría todavía ahí, pero se sentía como si necesitaba una excusa para tocarlo. Acaricié su cabello hacia atrás, y me retorcí ligeramente mientras sus ojos me alejaban. Talvez todavía no le gustaba que lo toque...

-"¿Qué haces con esa falda?" Observé su mirada acusatoria y luego nerviosamente bajé mi falda. Era una de las minis que Tomoyo me había hecho comprar, pero estaba a salvo al decir, que cubría la mayoría de mis muslos.

-"Cállate. Sucede que me gusta" Mascullé, de repente sintiéndome un poco expuesta ante sus ojos que continuaban mirando -"¿Te importa?"

-"¿Importar qué?" Sus labios se transformaron en una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Casi podía escuchar lo que él estaba pensando.

Le gruñí -"No mirar"

-"Nah" Su sonrisa se agrandó, y rodé mis ojos.

-"¿Te duele en algún lugar?" Pregunté ligeramente, reuniendo mi coraje y atrayendo mi mano a la suya. En tres cortos segundos se estrechó sobre la mía. Sentí calor deslizarse hacia mi cuello, al mismo tiempo en el que él me acercó. Me estaba sintiendo algo mareada.

-"¿Es esa una pregunta de doble sentido?"

-"Sólo contéstame, Syaoran" Le mandé una mirada maligna.

Su susurro fue tan suave, que casi no lo escuché -"En todos lados" Su cara se acercó, y me miró tan serio que en los siguientes momentos, nunca esperé que se me acercara aún más y me besara.

Quería alejarme. Quería abofetearlo por si quiera intentar eso. Pero resistirse era imposible.

Sus labios se sentían suaves en los míos, y casi me pegó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Un millón de estrellas estallaron en mis ojos, mientras él abría mi boca. Podía recordar esto. Los mismos momentos. Podía recordarlos de meses atrás. Cuando estábamos en el mismo departamento. En un cuarto cercano de aquí, en algún lugar. Creo que estaba soñando.

Sus manos estaban alrededor mío, y antes que lo supiera, mi corazón estaba latiendo a un millón por hora. Podía sentir su cabello en mis dedos. Sus acciones eran tan lentas que casi pierdo la cuenta del tiempo. Recuerdo sus labios besando los míos. Recuerdo su caliente aliento sobre mi cara. Recuerdo mi piel adormecerse ante el más pequeño de sus toques.

Me sentí sobrecogida por esto. Así que antes de que lo supiera, él me estaba besando fuerte. Nuestras lenguas chocando y un sentido de puro éxtasis vino esparciéndose en mi cabeza. No creo que me haya sentido así antes. No creo que haya sentido algo tan maravilloso como esto.

Aquello se mezcló con todas los recuerdos que tengo de besarnos. Cada memoria de abrazarlo, dejando que sus dedos atraviesen mi cabello, y su aliento acaricie mi cuello. Tantos recuerdos.

Y luego sentí su desesperación. Sus dedos estaban firmes en mi cara, y podía sentir la violencia de su toque, surgiendo. Alejándose sólo por un segundo, me besó una y otra vez. Tan furiosamente que me sentí ligera en su agarre. Mis brazos se sentían como gelatina. Y todo lo que podía pensar, era en el chico que me estaba besando. Podía sentir cada pedazo de sus emociones colándose en ese beso. Furia. Locura. Desesperación. Dolor. Me rodearon extrañamente, y en un momento de confesión, lo dejé tenerme.

Todavía lo quería.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Ella era la misma. Tal y como la recordaba. Un poco tímida. Un poco incómoda.

Sus labios sabían lo mismo, y su cabello se sentía igual. Tan suave. Alejándome de su boca, me empujé a mí mismo en sus rizos, dejando que el olor de su shampoo gritara su nombre. Su piel era igual de lisa. Su cara se tornaba roja cada vez y cuando, como cuando solía besarla.

Nunca me había percatado que la había extrañado demasiado, maldita sea. Todo sobre ella hacía que mi espalda se congelara en placer. Hacía que mis músculos se tensen y liberen al mismo tiempo. Por un segundo, perdí mi aliento de nuevo. Pero ya la tenía. No importaba cuánto doliera respirar, porque ella era mía de nuevo.

-"¿Es eso mejor de lo que tu novio te da?" Sentí que se tensó mientras dije eso. Tomó una larga respiración, y alejé algo de sus cabellos de su cara, para poder sonreírle maliciosamente.

Estaba más roja de lo usual, sus dedos jugando con el hilván de la pequeñísima falda que estaba usando. -"¿Para qué quieres saber eso?"

-"Para saber si debo mejorar o no" Las palabras salieron de mi boca tan suavemente que tuve que preguntarme qué rayos estaba diciendo. Pero ella vio a través de mí.

Sus ojos verdes perforaron los míos, y fui dejado a pensar en cuántas veces quería ver esos encantadores ojos. Su crucifijo había caído en mi pecho, y pensé en todas esas chicas a las que había visto usar un crucifijo.

Nah. Ésta era la real. Los mismos malditos ojos. El mismo crucifijo azul. Y la misma chica que quería. Esta misma chica que me había estado volviendo loco.

-"No necesitas mejorar" Su voz era suave y después de dudar un poco, se acercó y me besó rápidamente una vez -"Nunca" Dos veces -"Jamás" Y luego tres veces. -"Me gusta la manera en la que me besas"

-"¿Es mejor que _cualquiera _ de tus novios?" No podía evitar preguntar, y la miré sonreír. Observé sus ojos brillar y ella tocó mi nariz con un dedo.

-"Síp. Van, Eriol, el que está en Tokio e incluso los de mi vida pasada. ¿Contento?"

-"Contento" La dejé reír un poco. No había escuchado su risa por un rato. Dejé que sus dedos recorrieran mi cara y luego ella se acercó para besarme de nuevo.

No había nada excepto esta sedosa calidez, mientras su cabello caía a mi lado.

-"Así que..." Su cabeza reposó en la almohada junto a mí -"¿Estamos bien?"

-"Define 'bien'"

Sonrió de nuevo y lanzó un brazo alrededor de mí, y fui dejado a mirar sus ojos de jade -"¿Me vas a traicionar en algún rato cercano?"

-"Sólo cuando tu espalda esté volteada" Repliqué. Créanlo o no...Estaba bromeando. Nunca bromeo.

Golpeó mi hombro -"Así que no va a funcionar"

-"Lo que sea" Me encogí ligeramente, luego miré su sonrojo cuando choqué mi nariz con la suya para besarla. Va a funcionar bien. Con novio imaginario o no, no la voy a dejar acercarse a nadie más. Ella era mía. Toda mía.

Y no creo que esto se pudiera poner mejor.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

¿Quién hubiera pensado de esto? ¿Me hubiera imaginado que hoy, que iba a regresar con el chico que tenía el hábito de hacer que mi corazón se acelerara y se revolviera con sólo una mirada? ¿Que hoy sería el día en que finalmente mi deseo se hizo realidad? ¿Que hoy, sería el día en que todas las preguntas serían respondidas, y que todos los malentendidos serían aclarados?

Digo, no lo había perdonado. Y no creo que él tampoco. Él lucía algo cauto, y encontré que cada vez que él me tocaba, estaba arriesgándome. Primero, me sentí un poco incómoda al besarlo. Es porque, ¿qué pasaría si él volviera a perder su respiración? ¿Qué pasaría si su pecho volvía a dolerle? Sólo porque lo había sofocado.

Intenté darle espacio. De verdad lo hice. Pero parecía imposible. Parecía imposible regresar a sentarme en la silla cuando él estaba ahí justo en frente de mí. No insultándome. No queriéndome matar. No odiándome. Parecía tan imposible que no me gustara. Tan imposible el no acercármele, abrazarlo, como si me estuviera asegurando que éste no era un sueño.

Talvez alguien allá arriba finalmente me había bendecido. Talvez todas esas semanas de sufrimiento habían sido pagadas. Todos los días y las horas en pensar sobre Syaoran, que gasté. Deseando que se fuera al infierno. Reviviendo el día en el que él peleó con Touya. Reviviendo todo lo que él me había gritado. Reviviendo el día en el que lo había visto besar a esa chica. Y reviviendo cuando vi su espalda tensarse, al verme besándome con Van.

No podía olvidar esos días. Nunca.

Pero no podía ignorar qué estaba pasando justo ahora. No podía olvidar sus besos. La forma en la que él sostenía mi cabello y ponía su cara en él. Por todo lo que sé, no creo que me haya lavado mi cabello en tres días. No, hagan de eso tres y medio.

Era imposible ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo. La felicidad. No sé qué era, pero no podía parar de sonreír. Talvez pasó todo demasiado de repente, pero no me importaba. Con tal de que hubiera sucedido.

Incluso cuando decidimos apagar las luces. Cuando decidí quedarme con él, esta noche. E incluso cuando me arrodillé en el piso, y mantuve mi cabeza junto a su cama, justo donde sus dedos podían jugar con mi cabello. No podía dejar de sentirme como si todo estuviera finalmente bien. Que con unas cuantas palabras a papá y a Touya, a la gente de la escuela, y a mí misma, las cosas estarían bien. Entre Syaoran y yo. Entre mi vida y yo.

¿Pero cuáles eran las oportunidades? ¿Las posibilidades? No quería ni pensar en qué papá y Touya dirían. Y no había forma en que quería imaginarme qué Eriol, Van, Tomoyo y el resto de la escuela dirían.

Mis ojos ardían, y levanté mi cabeza para ver al chico en la cama. No lucía como un pacífico ángel. No lucía como un bebé cuando dormía. En vez, lucía cansado. Tan cansado. Su cara estaba húmeda y su cabello estaba mojado con sudor. Casi podía distinguir los oscuros círculos alrededor de sus ojos, y me mantuvo pensando cuántas noches sin sueño él ha tenido que pasar.

Mordiendo la parte interna de mis mejillas, alcancé su mano con mi mente todavía en pausa y entrelacé mis dedos con él. Acercándolos a mi cara, sentí firmemente en mis ojos, mis silenciosas lágrimas caer y correr en el espacio de mis dedos. Lo sentí moverse un poco. Suavemente besé cada dedo, y luego los sostuve entre mis manos, dejando que el calor de su piel se refrescara con mi fría mejilla. Tenía miedo de dejarlo ir.

No sabía por qué, pero no paré de llorar hasta dentro de un largo rato. Silenciosamente. Odiaba ser débil, pero eso era lo que él me hacía. Me hacía débil contra mí misma. Tan débil que estaba indefensa. En medio de pensamientos absurdos, me obligué a dormir. En ese rato, había averiguado algo.

Nunca me iba a ser posible olvidar, de alguien por quien me preocupo. Olvidar cosas que han pasado. No podía olvidar que tenía una madre que estaba casada con una alocada familia. Que tenía un hermanastro que probablemente odiaba mi existencia. Y era por la culpa de ella, que estaba aquí, viviendo mis errores. Entendiendo qué significaba tener tu mente quebrarse una y otra vez. Apreciando las cosas que siempre has tenido, pero nunca te percataste de cuánto valían. No podía olvidar que había una persona justo ahí, en frente de mí, que me necesitaba, sin importar cuánto lo negara. Sin importar qué hiciera, y con quién saliera y pretendiera enamorarme, Syaoran nunca iba a dejar mi mente. Esta vez lo tenía claro.

Sabía qué tenía que hacer.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

En mi reloj, decía cuatro en la mañana.

Ella estaba dormida. Lo sabía porque su respiración era un poco rítmica en mi mano. No me moví. No me atreví. Y mientras ella sostuviera mi mano, era todo lo que me hacía falta para obtener un poco de sueño. Dios, incluso un poco de ello estaría bien.

Con tal de verla ahí, cuando me despierte, sentada, tomando de mi mano. Y sus ojos diciéndome que me conocía por dentro y por fuera. Luego le haría pagar por todas esas tontas y emocionales cosas por las que me ha hecho pasar. Tonterías de la que nunca pensé.

Y esta vez, la iba a mantener conmigo, sin importar cuánto quisiera alejarse.

Era una estrategia brillante.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cuando me desperté, fue por el repentino vacío de mis manos. Creo que eran casi las siete, después de un vistazo al reloj que estaba en la pared opuesta. Me esforcé en escuchar algún ruido en el lugar, pero no había más que silencio, sabía que el departamento completo estaba todavía dormido. Su mano había dejado la mía y estaba colgando del borde de la cama. Y por mi parte, terminé desparramada sobre el piso, y gruñí mientras masajeaba mi cintura adolorida. No era siempre cuando dormía en un raro ángulo y en pisos. Y mientras miraba la quietud del chico en la cama, sonreí. Ciertamente, no era siempre cuando me despertaba, para ver un chico guapo, dormir como si finalmente fuera un ángel.

Rodé mis ojos. Qué pensamiento. El día en que Syaoran Li, fuera un ángel, ese día yo me transformaría en una cabra. Riendo calladamente, me levanté, restregando mis ojos y dando mi usual bostezo mañanero. Estiré mis brazos tan lejos como pude, y dejé que mis ojos recorrieran el cuarto. Talvez podía poner esto en orden como una sorpresa antes que él se despertara.

Cayendo de nuevo sobre mis rodillas, me acerqué para empujar hacia atrás el cabello de Syaoran. No se movió.

Suspirando agradecida, recorrí su mejilla con un dedo. Todavía no abría sus ojos. Sonriendo maliciosamente, tomé esta oportunidad para sentarme al borde de su cama y besarlo en los labios suavemente. Luego su nariz. Su frente. Su barbilla. Sus mejillas. Y finalmente sus labios de nuevo.

Me estremecí un poco mientras me alejaba. Su piel se sentía un poco fría. Colocando una mano en su mejilla, me fruncí. Estaba como un cubo de hielo. Tomando su cara entre mis ambas manos, busqué su temperatura. Se había ido la fiebre. A ese punto su sudor había desaparecido también.

Animándome, lo besé de nuevo. Esa estúpida fiebre se había ido finalmente. ¡Few!

-"Syaoran" Susurré en su oído, las puntas de su cabello haciendo cosquillas en mis labios. Él estaba un poco mejor. Lo sabía. Talvez después de un poco más de súplicas, él finalmente comenzaría a comer más.

-"Syaoran" Miré su silenciosa e inmóvil cara, y lo sacudí, mi dedo bajando a su estómago, preparándome para hacerle cosquillas el segundo en que sus ojos se abrieran.

Pero no lo hicieron.

-"¿Syaoran?" Lo sacudí un poco más fuerte. Es un dormilón para ser un tipo arrogante. Talvez todo el sueño que ha perdido ayer, lo está recuperando ahora. Pero yo era malvada. No había forma en que lo dejara dormir. Su fiebre se fue. Así que él podría moverse un poco más. Y apuesto a que sus músculos estaban todos acalambrados. Esto era lo que más o menos le había pasado a Touya cuando se rompió su pierna en la secundaria. Así que seguí intentando despertarlo.

No. No se movió. Agarrándolo de su hombro, lo sacudí. -"¡Oye! ¡Levántate!" ¿Estaba haciéndome alguna clase de broma? -"Syaoran, esto no es gracioso. Levántate. Necesitamos que camines y tomes algo de aire" Y luego arrugué mi nariz -"Y talvez una ducha estaría bien"

No obtuve una respuesta.

Fue ahí cuando me congelé. Mi corazón se estrechó un poco, y mi estómago se revolvió. Mi cabeza se separó de mi mente, y sacudí su cuerpo -"¿Syaoran?"

No.

-"¿Syaoran?" Golpeé sus mejillas. Y un sentimiento de frío miedo me sobrecogió.

No.

-"¡Levántate!" Lo sacudí más fuerte. Desde más cerca, su cara se veía pálida. Pero no obtuve una respuesta.

_No. _Mi corazón se estrujó. Y dejé de respirar para escuchar su risa que vendría en sólo unos segundos. Esperé demasiado.

-"¡Syaoran!" Abofeteé su cara.

Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. No había risa.

Un jadeo salió de mí. Y me sentí si alguien me hubiera disparado. Mi mente ardía. Abofeteé su cara más fuerte. -"¡Syaoran!" Pero mi grito no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Porque él no se levantó. -"¡_Syaoran_!"

Las lágrimas vinieron antes de que un estremecimiento se apoderara de mí, mi espina dorsal estaba enredada -"No" No. No estaba pensando. Él estaba jugando conmigo. Un verdaderamente enfermo y horrible juego -"¡Syaoran! ¡Levántate!"

Mi aliento se escapó. Mi corazón dejó de latir, y estaba gritando antes de que lo supiera. -"¡Syaoran!" Mis lágrimas se sentían calientes, y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Me percaté cuán fríos se sentían.

No.

No, esto no estaba pasando.

-"¡Syaoran!" Agarré su camiseta para sacudirlo más, casi levantando su cintura de la cama -"¡Levántate!" Mi sangre se había vuelto fría y no dejé de gritar su nombre.

-"¡Syaoran!"

Pero él no se movió. Sus dedos eran flojos y los solté de inmediato. No se habían movido. Oh Señor.

¡No!

-"¡Levántate, cretino! ¡Levántate!"

Pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos no se movieron. No se rió. Lo agarré, mi respiración entrecortada y mi cabeza apagada -"No" Casi no podía escucharme.

No.

No.

Me tropecé. Me caí pero me levanté. Estaba muy callado todo.

No. Señor. No.

Retrocedí hasta que no puede hacerlo más. Sentí la pared tras mí. Todo estaba silencioso. Nada se estaba moviendo.

_No._

No podía sentir nada. No podía escuchar nada. Y no se movió. Sentí como si estuviera muerta. Me sentí como si hubiera sido masacrada. Como si alguien me hubiera ahogado. Matado.

Y luego grité. Grité hasta que mis pulmones explotaron y mi garganta se abrió -"¡SYAORAAAAN!"

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Les dejo la libertad de que lo califiquen sobre diez. Yo le pongo un nueve y medio por final que tiene y que nos deja a todos colgados pensando que Syao… no, no puede ser, ¡no puede morir!…U.U y pensar que yo esperé algo más de un mes para leer el siguiente capítulo… aunque ustedes, creo no tendrán que esperar tanto…sólo un tilín, lean lo siguiente para que sepan el por qué…

Voy directo al grano. No voy a publicar el capítulo siguiente sino, hasta la siguiente semana. O talvez me tome dos semanas. Sé que todos me están odiando en este momento, pero no puedo evitarlo. ME VOY DE VACACIONES. Ahora ustedes me estarán preguntando a dónde me voy que no puedo llevar un disco y publicarlo desde una computadora pública… Pues me voy al campo. No he salido en todas mis vacaciones…

Espero que comprendan y que el capítulo ha estado muy difícil de traducir, así que espero ver sus comentarios cuando llegue a casa ¿okie?

Vean el lado amable de la situación… ¡Saku y Syao se reconciliaron! Ahora, si Syao no estuviera medio muerto, todo sería ideal…

AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS AMABLES LECTORES QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS:

**Vidavril; juna-chan; Hik-chan; anonimooos; JavJav; mati1989; consue; gabyhyatt; Erika Rivas; yo; juna-chan; sakurainlove. **

Muchas gracias, espero que hayan disfrutado bastante este capi, aunque les dejó en suspenso…¿no aman que los dejen así?

Besitos,

Sakki


	22. Unbreakable

**Título: **Head over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Capítulo: **22: Unbreakable

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Cada día de tu vida, hay algo que siempre debes aprender.

Desde que vine a Tomoeda. Desde que conocí nueva gente aquí. La vida no es sólo fiestas, estudio e intentar juntar a tus padres. No es intentar probar un trago del gabinete de licores de tu papá o intentar faltar a la escuela sólo para tener un momento a solas con tu novio en el cine. Ni siquiera es entrar al baño de chicos, cuando el de chicas está lleno.

Tu vida es el momento en el que miras al cielo y ves el sol levantarse y ponerse. Sentir una gota lluvia en tu cara. La nieve quemándola.

Aprendes. Sufres. Y conquistas. Pero a veces, fallas. Caes de bruces. Y duele.

Hay un solo motivo en nuestras vidas. El sobrevivir. Se supone que es la única cosa que nos mantiene vivos a veces. La voluntad de superación, y la voluntad de animar a la gente a hacer lo mismo.

Olvidamos las mayores situaciones en la vida, ocasionalmente. Olvidamos que es de humanos tener que vivir a un estándar particular.

A enfrentar retos.

A levantarte cuando caes.

Y a veces, admitir la derrota.

Porque a tal punto, ya has tenido suficiente. Estás harto de todo.

¿Cuántas veces me he podido sentir sola y sofocada?

¿Cuántas veces debo sentir este dolor?

No me merezco todo esto. No merezco atravesar por algo tan brutal como esto. Soy humana. ¿Y cuánta tortura puede soportar un humano?

Nuestra existencia es como una montaña rusa interminable. Un viaje en el cual te mantienes mareado y sigues vomitando. Algo que no se detendrá para liberarte. Algo que te retiene y te persigue.

Es un pensamiento horrible.

Pero ahora lo sé mejor.

Sólo un paso en falso. Sólo un giro equivocado en la montaña rusa, eso era.

Eso era todo lo que tomaba, para que te chuparan la vida.

Eso era todo lo que tomaba para saber, que al final, no hay nada que importe más que ver, respirar, oír y saber que eres una parte del mundo. Saber que formas parte del pensamiento de alguien más. De las creencias de alguien más. Del corazón de alguien más.

Me pregunto si Syaoran sabía eso.

Me pregunto si él sabía que cada vez que pienso, sobre cómo sus fríos dedos se sentían, muero por un segundo. Pero estoy viva al siguiente. Reviviendo el mismo horror de ver su cara pacífica, que me persigue. Su inmóvil cuerpo en mi agarre, cada vez que cierro mis ojos.

Me pregunto si sabe cuántas veces he llorado por su culpa. Cuántas veces he implorado para sólo abrazarlo y disculparme por mi error.

Cuántas veces he deseado que pudiera rehacer estos últimos meses.

Pero la mayoría de deseos no podían ser cumplidos.

-"¿Sakura?" Sentí a Meiling tocar mi brazo, pero no levanté mi mirada. No quería mostrarle mi cara -"¿Quieres que llame a tu familia? ¿Para decirles que estás aquí o algo?" Mi cabeza se sacudió sin mi consentimiento, y la escuché suspirar -"¿Quieres ir por una caminata?" No estoy segura de cómo ella lograba el coraje de hablar en una situación como esta. No estoy muy segura de cómo ella podía mirarme.

Porque todo lo que yo podía hacer, era recordar las últimas horas. Meiling y Yamazaki sacudiendo su frío cuerpo. La ambulancia viniendo. Las enfermeras en emergencias preguntando por sus padres o guardianes. Doctores preguntando qué Syaoran había hecho. Qué droga había tomado. Qué hizo. Qué dijo. Y cómo sus ojos nunca se abrieron. Y luego, cuando los doctores no salieron de esa puerta después de otra media hora, perdí toda la sangre de mis sesos. No había escuchado hablarles a Meiling. No había escuchado de otra cosa que sus primeras palabras.

-"Lo lamentamos"

No sé cómo bastaban dos palabritas para hacer que mis nervios sangraran. Esas dos pequeñas palabras. Me hacían dejar de respirar.

Estábamos en la sala de espera del hospital y las luces eran tan opacas que parecía que fuera de noche. Pero eran las ocho en la mañana y habíamos estado aquí por dos horas, mi espalda adormecida de estar en las misma posición por tanto tiempo. Pero no podía sentir nada. ¿Es eso posible? ¿No sentir nada? ¿No percatarte de lo que te rodea? ¿Estar atrapada en un lugar oscuro y frío, y la única forma de salir era mirar a los ojos, al chico al que le arrebaté la vida?

¿Cómo podía ir por una caminata cuando no podía confiar en mí misma, de los que haré? ¿Cómo podía mover un solo músculo cuando todo lo que tenía ganas de hacer, era de meter mi cabeza en un retrete y vomitar? Sólo para arrancar esta náusea de mí pecho. Sólo para calentar un poco mis adentros congelados.

Mi cabeza se sacudió de nuevo, y esta vez Meiling suplicó -"¿Por favor?"

Una mirada hacia ella, y no pude negarme ante su cara manchada por las lágrimas -"Lo lamento" Meiling lucía tan pequeña entre estas paredes, que por un segundo me recordó a Tomoyo. Lloriqueando y sin cerebro. Incapaz de tener una apariencia rígida.

-"Vamos" Su lloriqueo se convirtió en gruñido y me jaló del brazo -"Necesito una caminata. No puedo sentarme aquÍ"

Me levanté gracioso. Tambaleándome por unos cuantos segundos, y luego ella agarró mi hombro firmemente, le di una mirada clara. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos como sus mejillas. Me separé antes que pudiera dar otro paso.

Por mis ojos, una inundación se desató, y se quebró en miles de pequeñas partes, más conocidas como lágrimas.

Los deseos eran sólo motivadores. Algo estúpido que mantiene a la gente viva. Deseos eran pensamientos incoherentes. En lo más profundo de ti sabes que no te serán cumplidos. Eso es por qué son deseos. La gente sabía que eran imaginarios. La gente sabía que eran estúpidos. Una pérdida de tiempo. Una completa basura.

-"Para" Su susurro logró llegar a mis oídos, y no pude evitar llorar más fuerte.

Pero, no heriría a nadie que por lo menos se me hiciera realidad un deseo, ¿no?

-"No puedo"

Sólo uno.

Señor, sólo uno. Prometo que nunca más haría otro. Prometo que si me cumples éste deseo, nunca desearé nada más mientras viva. Lo juro, Dios. Sólo este deseo.

-"Él se levantará" Su voz sonaba insegura, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos -"Sólo mira" Su susurro era rudo -"Él se levantará" Y todo lo que podía hacer era abrazarla, esperando poder ver a un ángel en sus ojos.

Hazlo realidad. ¡Por favor!

Hazlo despertar.

Hazlo despertar para mí.

Porque él no podía morir.

Él _no puede_ morir. Si...si...lo haces morir...Juro que nunca te perdonaría. No te volvería a hablar. Te odiaría, Dios. Te odiaría para siempre, ¡Te odiaría con cada fibra en mí!

Si él muere, nunca me lo perdonaría. _Nunca. _

Así que él no puede. No puede dejarme aquí. Colgando por la imagen de su cara. Colgando por su pequeña sonrisa. Colgando por el hecho, que yo tengo la culpa. Que es toda mi culpa.

-"Sakura" Meiling estaba meciéndome, adelante a atrás, con lágrimas con sus propios ojos. -"Él se levantará. Lo hará" Sus ojos eran distantes -"O le patearé el trasero"

Asintiendo vehementemente, una mano agarrada de mi crucifijo, y otra restregando las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Dios, si estás ahí arriba. Ayúdalo.

-"Él está aquí" Sus ojos estaban vitrificados, y ella hablaba como si estuviera asegurándoselo a sí misma -"Los doctores lo cuidarán. Él..." su voz se estremeció -"Él estará bien"

¿Lo hará?

¿Se despertará?

¿Volverá a reírse?

¿Volverá para insultarme?

¿Volverá incluso para sostener mi cabello y respirar en él?

¿Volveré a ver sus interminables ojos de nuevo? Llenos de tanto dolor. De tanta arrogancia. ¿Volverán sus labios a tocar los míos y susurrar dulces palabras en mi oído?

-"¡Sakura!" Esta vez el agarre de Meiling se estrechó y sentí su necesidad de desquitarse de toda su rabia -"Él sólo está dormido. _No_ muerto. ¿Entendido?" Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos rojizos y sentí dolor sobrecoger mi adormecida piel.

Pero él no estaba dormido.

Cuando la gente dormía, se movía. Pero él no lo hacía. En dos horas, no se había movido ni un centímetro de su coma.

Él no había abierto sus ojos.

Y yo pienso, a cada segundo que pasa. A cada pensamiento de él, que nadaba por ahí...que estoy perdiendo mi cordura poco a poco.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Era difícil ser un niño.

No sé por qué, pero de repente todo estaba regresando a mí. Todos estos recuerdos. Ya saben, todas esas cosas que tienes encerradas y lejos de tu cerebro. Y todas esas veces que solía correr a mi cuarto, o al techo sólo para que nadie me viera llorar. Puedo recordar cada una de esas penosas escenas de mi maldita niñez. Eso es, si yo algún día fui un niño.

Mis cuatro hermanas eran mayores. Yo era el único niño y mucho menor que ellas. Aparentemente, cuando nací, hubo una clase de celebración. Mis hermanas solían decirme cuánto la familia estaba orgullosa de mí. ¿Pero de qué? Porque soy un hombre. Por ser capaz de llevar el verdadero nombre Li. Esa fue la razón por la que nací. Ninguna otra explicación especial. Nací para ser maldecido. Para ser usado. Y para ser nada más que una marioneta.

Tenía cuatro cuando mi padre me había dado una bofetada por regar mis juguetes. Seis cuando me dio con la correa por desobedecerle. Nueve cuando me mandó a mi cuarto, mi cara llena de golpes y heridas en mi espalda. Cuando solía correr a las escaleras, y las mucamas estaban ocupadas limpiando la sangre que iba derramando.

E incluso ahí, seguía regresando por más. No sé por qué maldita razón, pero lo amaba. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Admirar a alguien quien era el más sádico de los bastardos?

Él era todo lo que yo quería ser. Estoico. Compuesto. Fuerte. Respetado. Un hombre quien no tenía defectos. Estaba repleto de dinero, nadie se metía con él y más que nada, él tenía el control. Tanto maldito control.

Mi vida estaba planeada día por día. Todo lo que hacía estaba en un horario. Cada persona a quien conocía. Cada lugar al que iba. Mi futuro estaba tan planeado, al punto que escuché una vez a mi padre discutir sobre quién era mi esposa 'potencial'. Digo, ¡maldita sea, tenía nueve!

Así era el clan Li. Uno de los más manipulativos. Padre tenía muchas compañías, tantas responsabilidades. Y en años, esas serían mías. Iban a ser _mis _responsabilidades.

Como el único hijo maldito, yo _tenía_ que ser el mejor. Tenía que tener las mejores calificaciones. Los mejores modales. La mejor personalidad. Incluso tener el mejor control sobre mi furia. Tenía que se el mejor maldito perro cuya correa él nunca dejaría suelta. Él era un cretino. En mi décimo cumpleaños, la última vez que me había dado correazos, le devolví los golpes. No sé cuánta fuerza que un niño de diez años pueda tener, pero también le propiné algunos golpes.

Y nunca me dejó olvidarlo.

Nunca podía recordar un día cuando él me hubiera felicitado por ser el mejor de mi clase. Felicitado por ganar mis luchas de kung fu. O incluso sonreído por ser el anfitrión perfecto, con los modales perfectos y con mi ropa perfectamente planchada. Nunca hubo una vez en la que él hubiera sido el padre que se suponía que era.

En mi décimo cumpleaños, cuando le regresé el golpe, fue el día en que me rendí. Me cansé de mirar a sus ojos y ver a mi ídolo. Me cansé de incluso intentar de ser el hombre que él quería que fuera. Me harté de tener que ser usado una y otra vez, como una maldita marioneta.

Él ya no era mi ídolo. Él era un montón de mierda. Comencé a ver la realidad. Averigüé la horrible mierda que él era. A ver la forma en que le gritaba a sus sirvientes. A ignorar a mis hermanas. A castigar a mi madre por haber cometido el más pequeño de los errores. No había entendido el significado completo de tener una 'amante' y cuando lo entendí, me enteré que él había tenido una, cuando yo todavía era un embrión. No sé qué hizo que mi madre se quedara con él. Rayos, probablemente por la casa...y más por el dinero.

Pero yo era el peor. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno, y a tal punto, sabía que nunca lo sería. Cuando mi papá me hizo volar a Japón con Wei, mi mayordomo, se suponía que era para darme independencia. Era mi castigo. Ser abandonado. Y se suponía que me enseñaría la verdadera mierda que era la vida. Hacerme aprender más sobre las responsabilidades. Me había botado en una tierra extranjera. Pero el segundo en el que llegué a Tomoeda, lo supe.

Estaba libre.

¡Estaba libre de él! Libre de ser jodido. De que se rieran a mis espaldas. Libre de mi viejo pasado.

Tenía mi propia vida entre mis puños de nuevo, y era mi voluntad lo que haría con ella. La de nadie más. Era mi vida. Mi propia vida la cual sólo _yo_ podía controlar. Y nadie más.

Fue ahí cuando todo pasó. Perdió todas sus acciones, fue traicionado por su propio compañero, y tuvo que renunciar a compañía tras compañía. Mi padre tenía su propia mierda, regresando a morderle en el trasero. Fue ahí cuando se enfermó. Depresión. Alta presión. Sin auto control, ¡ja!

En vez de seguir cada una de las movidas que yo hacía en Japón, y quiénes eran mis amigos, él tenía sus manos muy llenas. Mi madre me llamaba de vez en cuando, y también mis hermanas y tíos. Pero él estaba muy ocupado para empaparse de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Lo juro, nunca me había sentido tan libre antes. Nunca tan feliz. Y amaba cada segundo de ello.

Estaba listo para hacer mi nueva vida. Y seguro que era salvaje.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que pienso en él, no son cosas malas las que vienen a mi mente. Era el día, en que tenía cinco y él me estaba presumiendo ante un par de colegas. Ese es el día que recuerdo. Eso es lo que él había dicho. Lo puedo recordar tan bien. Es como si alguien hubiera tomado una piedra y la hubiera hundido en mi cabeza.

-"Uno de estos días, este chico me va a hacer muy orgulloso"

Mierda. Eso fue lo que obtuvo. Él se suicidó, y ahora sé cuán débil era. Pero supongo que ser débil te hace hacer cosas como esas. Recuerdo a mi madre diciéndome al teléfono, sus últimas palabras -"Lo he perdido todo. Todo lo que tenía. Mi trabajo. Mi familia. Mi vida. Lo he perdido todo" Ella había llorado repitiéndome esas palabras. Ante ese punto, supe que ella también había estado haciendo un intento de hacerme regresar con ella. Pero yo no podía.

Ese día cuando la policía me había atrapado borracho, afuera del club, supe que nunca podría volver a ese lugar. A esa mansión, a la que donde sea que mirase, sabía que vería a mi padre. Si fuera a mi cuarto, lo vería con vería con su correa en mano, su cara fría y calculadora.

Es así cuánto lo extraño. Y lo odio. Y lo amo. Digo, creo que eso está bien, porque he oído que un padre no puede odiar en serio a su hijo, ni un hijo puede odiar a su padre. Talvez mi padre no me odió todos esos años que estuve con él, pero estoy mucho mejor sin todos esos recuerdos.

Prefiero tener unos pocos y buenos recuerdos de él. Pero entre todas las que tengo, sólo hay una. Y la voy a mantener conmigo sin importar a donde vaya.

Eso es todo lo que tengo de mi jodida niñez.

_Uno de estos días, este chico va a hacerme muy orgulloso. Mi propio hijo. Mi propia sangre. _

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Era la cuarta hora. No me había movido de mi silla. No había llamado a casa. Y no había dejado de orar.

Los doctores estaban susurrando de nuevo. Era así como se sentía, de todos modos.

No podía escuchar nada excepto sus voces, cada línea cargada de preocupación. Meiling estaba asintiendo cada vez y cuando, dejando salir lágrimas libremente, y luego agarrando mi propia cabeza.

Estaba viendo una imagen mental desarrollarse en frente de mí. Estaba viendo una chica con cabeza dura a la que conocía, derrumbarse. Yo estaba sintiendo mi propio corazón romperse una y otra vez. Estaba sintiendo esa frialdad en mi nuca. Casi me estrangulaba. Y bloqueaba mi abastecimiento de aire.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, intenté descifrar las palabras.

-"...cuando él despierte..."

-"Es difícil de decir...sobredosis..."

-"...asumo...cocaína...terrible...adicción..."

-"...síntomas...fuertes..."

-"...le damos...cinco meses..."

-"...familia..."

-"...talvez él escuche algo..."

-"...todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar...lo sentimos...lo sentimos...lo sentimos..."

Eso era todo lo que oía. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para detener mis gritos dentro de mi cabeza. Me resbalé de mi silla cuando los doctores pasaron junto a Meiling. Me levanté antes de que pudiera caerme. Me volteé hacia la esquina.

-"¡Syaoran!" El grito se escapó de mí, y escuché mis propios pasos. Se voltearon y esperé. -"¿Está despierto?" Y esperé.

-"Sakura" Sentí la mano de Meiling en mí, pero mis ojos estaban sólo sobre los doctores. Ella había dicho que lo cuidarían. Ella había dicho que ellos lo salvarían. Que él abriría sus ojos y empezaría a decir malas palabras de nuevo. Que pediría un cigarrillo. Una cerveza. Una cena decente por primera vez. ¡Meiling me había prometido!

-"¿E-está Syaoran despierto?" No saqué mis ojos de ellos. Pero no me perdí de su compasión. No me perdí de sus caras. Luego, sin responder, cada uno atravesó la puerta -"¡Díganme!"

Me volteé para agarrar a Meiling -"¿Está despierto?" Mi cabeza latía. Mis ojos lloraban. Y la apreté, -"¿Meiling?" Su mirada era temerosa y no dejaba de observarme.

Sus lágrimas cayeron de su quijada, y alcancé una respuesta en sus ojos escarlatas. -"Por favor" Supliqué. Viendo que las lágrimas seguían cayendo y haciendo que mis piernas temblaran aún más. -"Dime..." Mi susurro era tan callado -"Dime que está bien..." Casi no podía oírme a mí misma.

-"No todavía" No la escuché la primera vez. Estaba casi tan callada como yo. -"Todavía está en coma. Lo han puesto en el ICU y están tomando unas cuantas pruebas. Todavía quieren examinarlo...así que pasará un rato hasta que podamos verlo"

Golpeé el piso el segundo en que oí sus palabras. Mis manos vinieron a mi cara, el momento en que las lágrimas cayeron más fuertes. Eran silenciosas.

Tan silenciosas como todo el mundo se sentía para mí.

Tan silenciosas como la voz de Meiling se sentían.

Tan silenciosas como sus gritos se sentían.

Y tan silenciosas como Syaoran estaba, la primera vez que lo vi esta mañana.

Tan callado.

Como si no hubiera nada vivo.

Como si no hubiera corazones palpitando.

No niños jugando en algún parque.

No música en algún club.

No tráfico.

Nadie en el mundo.

Como si...como si yo fuera la única. Sentada. Buscando. Y tan enceguecida por la oscuridad. La misma oscuridad que estaba escondiendo a mi Syaoran. La misma oscuridad en la que él estaba suspendido.

No lo podía ver. Como si él estuviera perdido...para siempre. Como si estuviera muerto.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Créanlo o no, mi primera cita fue cuando tenía once.

Rayos. Ahora que pienso sobre ello, yo era un maldito niñito popular. Toda mi escuela me conocía. Heh. Yo era rico. Deportivo. Era apuesto. Tenía cerebro. Encanto. Podía tener a cada profesor de mi lado. Ellos me amaban. Cada uno de ellos. Era el estudiante perfecto. El novio perfecto. Chico, yo era bueno.

Y eso no es todo. Ellos me alababan. Los profesores recomendaban a cada estudiante que sea como yo. Incluso las chicas que ya tenían novios, me preferían. Incluso chicas mayores a mí, me sonreían cuando yo montaba en mi bicicleta por la calle. Demonios, la vida era buena.

Luego, cuando tenía doce, cambié un poquito.

Engañé a una cualquiera con otra chica. Me olvidé de llevar un reporte. Y me metí en una pelea con unos tipos que hicieron trampa en nuestras semi-finales de soccer. Digo, todo lo que hice fue golpear a un sujeto. Pero incluso el entrenador solía besar el piso por el que yo andaba.

Cielos. Fue ahí cuando obtuve mi primera detención. Y no fue tan mala. Ahora que pienso sobre ella, estuvo bastante bien. Fue ahí donde conocí a Yamazaki, el cual, estaba haciendo grullas de papel. Shiroi estaba junto a él, y estaba lanzando aviones de papel alrededor. Cuando uno me golpeó, estaba listo para romperlo. Pero el segundo en que atrapé su sonrisa maliciosa, agarré el avión y se lo regresé. Lo golpeó directo en el ojo. Es por eso que su ojo se mueve cada vez que se ríe demasiado fuerte.

Es así cómo los tres nos conocimos. Los tres malditos mosqueteros.

Yamazaki era algo como un nerd. Zapatos lustrados. Camisetas planchadas. Y un cabello corto y pulcramente peinado. Un verdadero nerd, siempre sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados. Un poco raro, pero Shiroi por otra parte, era diferente.

Él siempre aparentaba, incluso desde el principio. De familia pobre pero lo tapaba con estilo. Recuerdo que solía tener ese asqueroso hábito de imitar a un cerdo. Solía molestarlo bastante por eso, pero lo superó. Creo que es porque siempre logré avergonzarlo frente a chicas por eso.

Luego vinieron las drogas un día. Y luego la secundaria. Todos cambiamos durante ese verano.

Yamazaki se deprimió por sus problemas familiares. Shiroi se perdió en medio de todo. Y yo fui de chico bueno a ser un drogadicto malo. También fue ese año en el que Meiling me siguió aquí.

Sanron había sido una maldita escuela del infierno, desde el inicio. Esas reglas eran la cosa más ridícula que he oído, y durante nuestro primer año, nadie le tomó mucha atención.

Luego, los mayores empezaron con su mierda. Con su maldita actitud. Y sus ataques.

Era patético al principio.

Digo, era como si hubiéramos sido agrupados en ellos, antes de que siquiera pudiéramos decidir. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un campo de concentración de Hitler? Según lo que sé, es una maldita escuela.

En mi segunda semana ahí, me atacaron cuando iba a cruzar el pasillo, una vez. Casi rompen mi nariz. Me dieron un ojo morado. Y no podía mover mis dedos muy bien por semanas. Fue realmente terrible. No lo había esperado, pero uno de esos 'desapdaptados' me había salvado el trasero. A pesar de que no me había percatado de ello, ellos sabían que yo pertenecía a ese grupo. ¿Saben? Es como si fuera alguna clase de telepatía, Dios, lo juro, no había nada más aterrador que eso.

Es como si ellos supieran quién soy, antes de que me conocieran. Era simplemente retorcido.

Pero incluso si algún idiota me insultaba en el salón de clases, o alguien decidía hacerme tropezar en el pasillo, Yamazaki y Shiroi se quedaron conmigo. El sabelotodo de Yamazaki se convirtió en alguien a quien le valía todo una mierda, y el tímido Shiroi se hizo un perseguidor de mujeres. Recuerdo que él le había hablado a una de sus ex de nuestra escuela, Rika algo. La siguiente cosa que él sabía, era que estaba chorreando sangre de su nariz. Pobre. Nunca más tuvo una chica decente.

Un año había pasado, y todavía estaba acostumbrándome a las horribles miradas y a los insultos que recibía, cada vez que me acercaba a recoger mis libros de mi casillero. Varios tipos querían golpearme. Y fue ahí cuando ya no lo soporté más.

Digo, si querían una pelea, yo también les patearía el trasero. Estaba feliz de poder quebrar huesos y retorcer sus muñecas. Estaba feliz de obtener algo de venganza.

Luego, este chico del doceavo grado comenzó a hablarme. Inari Nakamura. Era bastante decente, pero metido en su negocio. Cuando compré mi droga de él, empezamos a pasarla juntos. Me invitaba a fiestas y me decía con quién debía hacer negocios y con quién no. Me presentó gente a la que él creía que podría llamar por mí mismo.

Creo que siempre necesitas a un tipo como él, para que te guíe por este camino. También fue él quien me llevó a otro lote de departamentos, porque mi viejo departamento, estaba rodeado de viejos ejecutivos, que me echaban miradas malignas en el ascensor, por todas las fiestas que yo hacía.

Luego Inari fue asesinado durante las festividades de verano.

No era un gran suceso, porque la gente casi no lo conocía, y quienes sí, pensaban que él era un burro y que él sabía en lo que se metía. Pero para mí...él era un buen tipo. Decente.

No creo que haya merecido ser disparado en la cabeza sólo porque no había estado traficando honestamente. Recuerdo que me decía que le hacía falta dinero, e incluso ahí, nunca me pidió nada prestado. Y él sabía, que yo tenía bastante dinero. Había sido un hombre recto, e independiente de todos.

Así que a pesar de que seas un tipo millonario, pero estás traficando drogas, seguro que tienes una vida corta. Eso fue lo que aprendí de él. Puedes estar vivo un segundo y muerto al siguiente. La policía no ayudará. El gobierno no dirá mierda, porque en sus ojos tú eres igual de malo que tu asesino. Feo, ¿no?

Es por eso que nunca me metí a traficar, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, tendría mucho más dinero. Pero no me arrepiento.

Creo que la muerte de Inari fue una suficientemente buena lección. Y había algo que él siempre solía decirme. Cada vez que fumaba su coca, o dejaba que su chica le hiciera trenzas en el pelo.

_Cuando te metes en mierda, depende de ti salir de ella. Allá afuera, nadie ayuda. Depende de ti hacer tu propio maldito espacio. _

Y yo me acojo a eso. A su lema. Porque según lo que sé, siempre he estado solo.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Era mediodía.

Mis ojos se sentían cansados, como si estuvieran sangrando desde sus esquinas. Casi no me había percatado de que el brazo de mi silla, se estaba enterrando en mi codo, dejando pequeñas marcas dolorosas que me ayudaban a mantenerme conectada al mundo que me rodeaba.

Gente entraba y salía. Flores eran cambiadas y arregladas. Las horas pasaban. Pero Meiling y yo nunca nos soltamos. Me aferré a su muñeca, como si fuera mi último aliento de vida. Como si el segundo en que los doctores se le acercaran, iríamos corriendo a ver a Syaoran. Y él estaría ahí, sentado en su cama, sonriendo suavemente y luego frunciéndose porque lo tratábamos como a un bebé.

Esperé horas por ese momento. Y nunca vino.

Pero Meiling no había dejado de hablar. Cuando tomé la oportunidad para mirarla, pude ver sus labios moviéndose, berreando tonterías y mis oídos prestaban muy poca atención a sus palabras.

-"Sabía que esto iba a suceder" Su voz se estremeció un poco y luego continuó -"Un día, sabía que algo así de horrible como esto sucedería. Dios. Lo sabía"

No pedí explicaciones, pero ella las ofreció de todas maneras.

-"Él debió haber escuchado. Él debió haber escuchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero... ¡rayos! ¡Es tan testarudo! Es...es tan estúpido. Un verdadero idiota"

Sus suaves quejidos se enterraron en mi piel, como si fueran una daga, reabriendo las heridas que ya casi estaban sanadas.

-"Él no debió haber venido aquí. Tío nunca lo debió haber mandado...entonces...entonces esto nunca hubiera sucedido. Él debió haber regresado"

Yo estaba en agonía, y la melancolía en sus palabras no me liberó de esta. Sólo la aumentaban.

-"Si mi tío hubiera estado aquí, él habría sabido qué hacer. Pero él no tiene a nadie aquí"

¿A nadie? ¿Que acaso nosotras no éramos suficientes? ¿No eran suficientes nuestras lágrimas, para llamar a Syaoran?

-"Tengo que decirle a mi tía. No tengo otra opción. T-tengo que decirle todo. Sin importar cuánto nos odien. Tienen que saberlo, ahora"

No le pedí detalles. Casi no podía levantar mis ojos, y cuando pude, veía sus ojos mirarme.

No era su voz la que quería oír. Quería oír a mi Syaoran. Escucharlo gruñir y refunfuñar. Escucharlo reír. Escuchar su profunda voz que envía escalofríos por mi espalda.

A ese punto, creo que no había nada más que quisiera. Un solo y desesperado deseo, Señor. Sólo salva a este chico. Mi Syaoran Li. Este chico que podía enviar un millón de emociones con solo mirarme. Un chico quien no había salido de mi mente, ni una vez en tantos meses. Un chico que me estaba destrozando con su ausencia.

-"Tendré que decirles" Y dando a mi mano un fuerte apretón, Meiling se levantó y se alejó. Estaba casi corriendo y miré a su espalda hasta que desapareció al voltear por la esquina.

Yo esperaría aquí. Sin importar cuánto le tomara a Syaoran despertar, lo esperaré aquí. Para que así, cuando despierte, sea yo la primera en ver sus ojos.

Esperaré. Porque Dios nunca abandonaría a nadie en necesidad. Él está ahí, en algún lugar, cuidándome a mí y a mi Syaoran. Y él lo despertará.

Lo sé.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Vengo de la más rara de todas las familias. No, no estoy bromeando. Las familias ricas son las que más locas están.

Mi clan es el más raro en todo Hong Kong. Claro que no he estado ahí, en años y no quiero volver nunca más, pero éste tiene varias alocadas supersticiones.

He escuchado que los Lis nunca se han enamorado. Con la excepción de mi hermana más joven, creo. Ella se fugó con su amante a Taiwán. Sólo por las ganas de hacerlo.

No. No estoy haciéndome sonar como un ridículo, pero es algo en lo que he pensado. Sólo por curiosidad. Honestamente.

Creo, que de una manera u otra, eso es cierto. Digo, todo lo que siento es...como deseo. Como cuando tienes hambre y tienes en frente a tu comida favorita. Lujuria. Eso era todo lo que he sentido por chicas. Talvez esa es otra de las maldiciones de los Lis. Nunca podemos enamorarnos.

Claro, mi mamá obviamente se enamoró del dinero de mi papá...y luego de su casa...y luego, talvez de él, pero sólo cuando se hizo aún más rico. Ella es Li por ser una prima bastante lejana de mi papá y es obvio que lo lleva en su sangre. Mis dos hermanas aman la idea de tener algún tonto a sus servicios, sólo para un rato. La otra ama el hecho de que su esposo está en la marina, y nunca está cerca para verla desperdiciar su dinero. Y mi cuarta hermana...ella probablemente sólo se fugó con ese pobre tipejo por el amor a rebelarse por primera vez en su vida. Todas fueron educadas en casa, así que les siento un poco de lástima.

Sí, eso es cuan lejos logra alcanzar la palabra 'amor' en nuestra familia.

Te acostumbras a ello. Digo, no ves a todo la gente a mi alrededor enamorado. La mayoría tienen amantes, intentando romper con su pareja o son demasiados gallinas como para invitar alguien a salir. Yo encajo ahí. Con los desencajados. Sí, me molesta bastante ver a esas estúpidas parejitas besándose en las paradas del bus y pasando horas en el pórtico sólo para decir un maldito adiós, cuando se verán al día siguiente, de todos modos. Digo, ¿no se _aburren? _ La misma persona. Los mismos abrazos. La misma persona a quien besar una y otra vez.

Pero creo que no. Sé que no estoy enamorado o algo cercano y cursi como eso, pero hay algo sobre Sakura Kinomoto que me hace querer besarla día y noche. Alejarla de esos cretinos en nuestra escuela o de cualquiera de hecho, que mirara esas pequeñas falditas que comenzó a usar. _Eso_ me hace querer vomitar. Imaginarla besándose con alguien. Hiiragizawa. Van. O cualquier tipo inventado.

Pero no sé cómo se llama esto. Esta...cosa. Algo más que lujuria.

Ella me había visto ser un bastardo. Un perdedor. Un cretino. Un mujeriego. Me ha visto débil. Tan patético que ni siquiera he podido levantarme solo. Tan patético que tuvo que limpiar el vómito de mi cara, y soplar mi sudor.

¿Quién demonios hace todo eso cuando la he tratado como mierda?

¿Qué clase de clase de chica haría eso por mí?

Aparte de ella.

Esta estúpida, ingenua, obstinada...e idiota perra. Esta chica que seguía regresando a mí.

_No te puedo odiar._ Eso era lo que ella había dicho. Sin siquiera pensarlo. Sólo así. Esta chica que de alguna manera se había colado en mí, y me hacía sentir todas estas tontas emociones con sólo esas palabras. Mierda. _Maldita sea. _

Ella era...tan inocente. Tan decente. Tan refrescante y...no sé. No sé cómo describirla. Pero lo era todo en un paquete completo. Con todas las clases de actitudes. Esta chica a quién yo le valía un carajo lo que yo era.

Y cada vez que recuerdo su cara en la oscuridad, puedo escuchar sus palabras, seguidas de sus suaves labios besándome. Algo que nadie me ha dicho antes.

_No necesitas mejorar. Nunca. Jamás. _

Y solo así, supe que quería que ella fuera mía para siempre. Saber que había una persona en este jodido mundo que no necesitaba que yo mejore. Alguien quien me aceptaba así. Y recuerdo la primera vez en que la vi, en nuestros casilleros. Recuerdo la primera vez en la que la besé. Esos rápidos minutos que pasamos en el salón de Materiales. Fueron hace mucho, pero sólo con pensar en ellos, pareciera que hubieran sucedido ayer.

Cuando despierte, la primera cosa que quiero hacer, es besarla y mantenerla en este departamento por unos buenos días. Digo, necesitamos tiempo para recuperar el perdido. ¿Y qué es mejor que pedirle que se quede conmigo por un rato?

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Eran pasadas las tres cuando Meiling regresó.

Casi no me percaté de ella. Pero cuando sentí que alguien me sacudía, no pude evitar mirarla -"¿Meiling?"

No levantó su mirada por un largo rato, pero cuando lo hizo, sentí mis dedos alcanzado los suyos -"Le dije a mi tía" Su susurro fue crudo y caliente. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo y su cara estaba sonrojada, con un montón de rimel corrido.

Nos quedamos ahí por un largo tiempo, mi mente incapaz de adivinar qué había dicho.

Pero sus siguientes palabras hicieron que mis huesos se revolvieran en mi interior -"Y llamé a tu casa...tu papá va a venir"

Miré a la nada, sólo clavé mi vista en una particular mancha de lodo en mis zapatos. No debería estar sorprendida. No debería ser un problema. Que mi papá venga, digo. Sí, él va a gritar. Me va a castigar. Me intentaría llevar a casa.

Pero no iba a moverme de este asiento.

-"¿Por qué?" Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin control.

-"Porque..." Dijo despacio -"Ya...ya no quiero seguir con esta farsa. Estoy...cansada de ella" Ella tenía que saber. Maldición, ella tenía que _saber. _¡Nada de lo que sale de su boca tiene _sentido_ para mí!

-"Meiling..." Mi tono tembló. ¡Quería que lo que ella dijera, tuviera algún maldito sentido para mí! Quería que el temblor de mis pies se detuviera. Quería que al menos _una _maldita cosa en mi vida, tuviera sentido.

-"Pero eso es nada..." Agarró la tela de sus rodillas con fuerza -"Hemos estado pretendiendo por años..." Sus lágrimas no eran como las mías. Ella estaba callada. Sus lágrimas estaban calladas. Y no dejaban de caer incluso por un segundo. -"Y es tiempo de que lo paguemos...S-Syaoran lo entenderá...él entenderá. Y todo estará bien. Él estará bien. Mi tía se asegurará de ello"

Me volteé.

Era cruel por mi parte, pero el momento en el que el nombre de Syaoran cayó de sus labios, fue el momento exacto que su frío cuerpo sin vida, se posó en frente de mis ojos.

Acercando mis rodillas a mi pecho, me senté ahí esperando a mi papá.

Sólo quería alguien que me abrazara fuerte...y nunca me dejara ir. Sólo quería que alguien me ayudara a ver y a oír. Quería a mi papi.

No sé por qué, pero el segundo en que lo vi a él y a Touya por el escritorio de recepción, me levanté tosiendo y lloriqueando al mismo tiempo. Me lancé sobre él.

Y él me atrapó.

Nos quedamos así por mucho. Estaban haciendo preguntas, pero yo sólo respondí llorando.

¿Qué podría decirles?

¿Qué_ debía_ decirles?

Me sentí tan perdida de repente. Ellos querían respuestas y yo no tenía ninguna. No sabía por dónde comenzar. No sabía por dónde terminar.

Pero no. _No._

No quería que hubiera un final. De ninguna manera.

Syaoran se despertaría pronto.

Así que no habría necesidad de ningún final.

No me percaté que Meiling estaba detrás de mí hasta que sentí que me tocaba la espalda. Y luego miré a papá y a Touya, y supe que ella me ayudaría. Ella me ayudaría a explicarme. Explicar esto desde el principio.

Papá no me dejó ir, incluso cuando nos sentamos en las sillas. Lo sostuve fuerte, mi cara en su camisa, y consciente de la ruda mano de Touya en la mía.

Y sólo así. Sólo así, supe que todo estaría bien. Tenía a mi Señor, mi familia y mi corazón. Y ellos me decían que todo estaría bien. Que debía tener fe.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Siempre he sido solitario.

Síp, he tenido amigos, unos muy buenos también, pero la soledad incluso está alrededor de ellos. Y creo que es mucho mejor así. Porque cuando está solo, nadie puede lastimarte.

Cuando estás solo, nadie puede defraudarte.

Pero a veces creo, que me sobrecoge. Rayos. Creo que a veces la soledad nos acoge a todos.

Y...duele. No soy patético...pero no es divertido estar solo. No es para nada divertido. Cuando estoy drogado, todo cambia. A tal punto que nada me importa. Digo, supongo que eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer las drogas, pero a la mañana siguiente...todo regresa.

Porque de nuevo, estoy solo.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estábamos todavía en las sillas de la sala de espera. Y papá todavía estaba junto a mí, hablándole a Meiling y a mí. Touya había salido para traernos algo de comer, y cuando regresó, yo no podía dejar pasar nada por mi garganta. Él no dejaba de mirarme, y creo que incluso él estaba un poco sorprendido de todo esto. Lucía casi incómodo. Como si no supiera qué decir.

Meiling había regresado a su esquina, y mis ojos estaban todavía clavados en esa mancha en mis zapatos, mientras Meiling, había vuelto a hablar. Las expresiones de papá no cambiaron cuando le dije sobre mi mentira. Sobre cómo pasé toda la noche con un chico. Sobre cómo no podía alejarme de él, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Y ahora, papá estaba escuchando algunos de los síntomas de sobredosis. Los doctores habían venido hace un rato, y él se había ofrecido a hablar con ellos.

Hablaron por un largo tiempo. Sobre la sobredosis de cocaína.

Dios. No me había golpeado tan fuerte antes...como ahora. Ahora eso es todo lo que puedo pensar. _Sobredosis de cocaína._ Era real.

No era un programa en la televisión o una película o un documental. _Esto_ era real. Demasiado real. Syaoran estaba en coma y era real.

He escuchado que la gente toma drogas cuando se sienten débiles. Cuando quieren sentirse más livianos y más felices. Cuando todo en sus vidas se ha marchitado y todo lo que quiere sentir en un pequeño momento de felicidad.

¿Era eso lo que Syaoran quería? ¿Era él, débil? ¿Y deprimido? ¿No era feliz?

En todos esos días en los que estuve con él, no se me había ocurrido. Tenía una idea de ello...que él fumaba y había escuchado cosas sobre él de Eriol y Rika. Pero esto era algo que nunca esperaba. Él era un adicto.

Un adicto. Un drogadicto.

Y nunca supe lo suficiente como para hablar con él sobre ello. Y todas esas veces en que lo besé, en las que peleé con él, intenté ignorarlo y soñé con él día y noche, nunca se me había ocurrido esto.

_Syaoran Li era un drogadicto. _

Las palabras seguían marchando por mi cabeza...como un rompecabezas. Estaban llevándome con ellas. Y luego...pensé en ayer de nuevo.

Dolores en el pecho. Falta de sueño. Fiebre. Sudor frío. Vómito. Coma. Todos esos eran síntomas. Síntomas de sobredosis de cocaína. Y según lo que Meiling me dijo, estaba pasando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eso... ¿Eso significaba que él lo sabía? ¿Que Syaoran sabía qué le estaba pasando? ¿Que iba a terminar así? No había querido ver a un doctor...así que eso significaba que... que él quería... ¿terminar así?

No.

_No._

No, no podía ser.

Simplemente no podía ser.

Talvez...talvez él no lo sabía. Talvez sólo estaba asustado. Talvez él no quería _saber _qué le estaba pasando. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Pero...pero no creo que alguien como Syaoran podría saber que estaba muriendo lentamente. Él hubiera hecho algo si lo hubiera sabido. Lo sé. Lo sé.

-"¿Sakura?" Me estremecí ante la mano de mi papá en mi hombro.

Los reportes habían venido. Pero no podía entender la mitad de ellos.

La presión de Syaoran era demasiado baja. Sus vasos sanguíneos estaban estrechos. Su pulso era alto. Sus membranas mucosas estaban hinchadas de tanto sangrar. Tenía un alto porcentaje de posibilidades, de que sufriera un ataque al corazón y una deficiencia respiratoria. Y eso... ¿qué significaba exactamente?

Significaba... ¿que el iba a morir? ¿O que iba a despertar? ¿O sólo moriría en su coma? ¿Sus ojos se volverían a abrir de nuevo?

Dios...te lo suplico. Si estás en algún lugar allá arriba, salva a mi Syaoran. Haré lo que sea. _Lo que sea. _ Sólo ayúdalo.

No quiero que muera.

No quiero que su vida sea un desperdicio.

Él debe tener muchas aspiraciones. Muchos sueños. No puede morir hasta que los haya cumplido.

Para ese rato, eran las seis y media en la tarde, Touya había regresado a casa porque Kero estaba solo, pero papá se quedó conmigo y Meiling. Yamazaki, Shiroi, Chiharu y una pareja de otros chicos habían venido, pero se fueron inmediatamente cuando averiguaron que Syaoran todavía no podía recibir visitantes.

Ansiaba verlo. Ansiaba tocarlo. Y quitar el cabello de su cara.

Papá no me preguntó más. No me gritó. No me reprendió. Sólo pasó un poco de tiempo hablándome a mí y a Meiling, una por una. Sí, había esperado que me arrastrara a casa el segundo que se enterara de lo que he estado haciendo. Que he estado en contacto con el chico que había golpeado a Touya. Por un segundo esperé que llamara a la policía e identificara a Syaoran como un delincuente.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. No sé si le tenía lástima o sólo quería darnos su apoyo a nosotras, pero mi papá nunca me dejó. Él quería quedarse durante la tarde, pero le dije que no era necesario. Él tenía trabajo, pero si tenía que volver a escuchar sus comentarios sobre drogas y cuántas posibilidades Syaoran tenía de sobrevivir, me estrellaría la cabeza contra la pared.

Papá estaba siendo dulce y útil, pero esto no era lo que yo necesitaba. Todo lo que necesitaba era ver a Syaoran y despertarlo.

Digo, ¿por cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar? Los doctores no estaban muy seguros del tiempo, porque era muy temprano para que alguien en coma despertara, y todavía estaban haciéndole otras pruebas.

-"¿Estás segura, cariño? No será mucho problema para mí. Sólo los tengo que llamar y decirles que tengo una emergencia"

-"No, gracias papá" Mi voz salió un poco débil por la undécima vez -"Estaremos bien"

-"Pero, ¿prometes llamarme si necesitas algo?"

-"Sí papá"

-"¿Informarme de cualquier noticia?"

-"Sí papá"

-"¿Absolutamente cualquier cosa, está bien?"

Suspiré y asentí. Estaba tan exhausta, que podía sentir mis párpados caer. Meiling estaba leyendo calladamente una revista en la esquina, pero igual se despidió de mi papá rápidamente, cuando él se fue.

Hubo este extraño silencio cuando se fue. Como si te pones sordo, y hay algo que fastidia en tus tímpanos. Papá había estado hablando sin parar por tanto tiempo, que de repente se sentía que todo esto era un campo de batallas vacío. Habían otros visitantes, que también esperaban, pero creo que ante el mundo exterior, aparentábamos estar, un poco mejor. Ya no estábamos llorando desconsoladamente a cada minuto. Sí, lágrimas saldrían de nuestros ojos, pero nunca caían. Era como si la cuota de llanto, por hoy, ya estaba acabada.

Tenía los ojos tan secos, que molestaban un poco.

Debí haberme quedado dormida, porque de repente podía escuchar tantas voces. Levantando mi cabeza de la pared, me volteé para ver a Meiling de pie, sus brazos alrededor de una mujer. Por lo menos seis personas la rodeaban y todas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

Parecía como una especie de alucinación, ver a tanta gente ahí, de repente. Estaban hablando alto, llorando, maldiciendo y por un segundo tuve que examinar cuán bien vestidos estaban. No sabía que Meiling podía conocer toda esta clase de gente.

-"¿Es ella?" Escuché la pregunta ser repetida varias veces, y cuando miré a los ojos a la mujer que estaba más cerca de mí, su mirada me congeló en mi asiento.

Meiling se alejó de la mujer mayor, y me miró con sus ojos rojos -"Sí" Tomó una larga respiración antes de alejar su mirada de mí -"Esta es Sakura"

Luego se volteó a la mujer cuya cara parecía tan familiar a mí. Su expresión era dura y su presencia imponía -"Y ella es Yelan Li...mi tía...la madre de Syaoran"

Las palabras no procesaron al principio. Estaba viendo esos ojos cafés tormentosos y las palabras de '_la madre de Syaoran_' bajaron por mí rápido. Por un segundo, casi veo a Syaoran parándose junto a su madre, luciendo casi idéntico.

Esta era la madre de Syaoran. Su familia. Esta gente parada en frente mío, era su familia. Syaoran...tenía una familia. Una familia real. Digo, ¿por qué no? Todos tienen alguna familia en algún lugar. Sólo nunca esperé que él tuviera una...nunca pensé algo sobre su padres...sus hermanas...sus primas. Nunca había dado un pensamiento sobre dónde estaría su familia.

No sé por qué, pero mis temblecosas piernas se levantaron, y estiré mi arrugada camisa y falda, de repente siendo rodeada por la pequeña multitud. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío y estaba levantada con mis labios incapaces de abrirse.

La mujer me miró con desprecio en sus ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y furiosos... y en algún lugar había desprecio. Lo podía ver en su cara.

-"¿Ha sabido de la...obsesión... de mi hijo...por mucho tiempo?" Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Yelan, y casi palidezco. Ella sonaba tan dolida que no pude evitar que mis ojos ardieran. ¿No había sabido ella?

Este silencio nadó el momento en el que ella habló, y no podía despegar mi mirada de la de ella. Podía sentir mis dedos temblar en sus puños, y tragué fuerte mirando a Meiling -"Lo he conocido desde Marzo" Mi voz dijo.

-"Escucho que eres la razón por la que mi hijo está luchando por su vida, en este momento" Esas palabras sólo salieron de su boca, y mi corazón se estrechó y miré las lágrimas en sus ojos, deslizarse hacia sus esquinas. Las palabras me hacían sonar como una asesina. ¿No había sabido de la adicción de Syaoran?

-"Tía" Meiling interrumpió antes de mi estómago se atragantara en mi garganta. -"Me escuchaste mal. No fue su culpa esto-"

-"¡Cállate!" Yelan se giró hacia su sobrina, sus ojos fríos y las mejillas húmedas, su hermosa cara pálida, se enrojeció por la furia -"¡Creo que ya has hecho suficiente aquí! ¡Suficiente daño! ¡N-no puedo creer esto!" Trajo una temblorosa mano a su cara, y las chicas junto a ella la agarraron -"No puedo creer que él hiciera esto. Xiao Lang...nunca. Nunca esperé esto. Nunca pensé que si quiera tendría que _imaginarme_ algo así, ¡de mi propio hijo!"

Miré a Yelan llorar y su dura cara, llena de incredulidad. La gente alrededor de ella comenzaron a hablar, y la recepcionista se había acercado. Meiling se había alejado, sus ojos en los míos, y los míos en los suyos.

-"¡Es por tu culpa!" Otra chica por Yelan gritó, y fue alejada por un hombre, antes que pudiera acercarse a mí.

Mis pies estaba adormecidos, mi sangre se hizo fría y mis ojos estaban donde quiera. Mi estómago estaba atorado en su garganta, y por primera vez, me sentí avergonzada. Ellos estaban en lo cierto. Ellos estaban en lo cierto sobre mí. Era _mi_ culpa. Todo esto era mi culpa.

-"¡Tía!" El grito de Meiling me despertó -"¡No es su culpa!"

-"¡Meiling! ¡Es tiempo de que te calles!" Uno de los hombres le dijo, pero Meiling me agarró del brazo.

-"¡Ella no ha hecho nada!"

-"Ni una sola palabra más, Meiling. Ni una sola palabra más de ti" La voz de Meiling estaba de regreso, pero sus ojos no estaban en la chica histérica junto a mí. Estaban en mí. -"No te quiero aquí" Su tono era suave y ácido -"¿Me escuchas, niña?" Mis lágrimas cayeron una por una, y encontré duro verla -"¡No te quiero cerca de mi hijo!"

Retrocedí mientras sus palabras salían. Mis puños se apretaron, y me alejé -"Lo lamento..." No sé por qué lo dije -"De verdad...lo siento-"

-"¡Sakura! ¡No es tu culpa!" Meiling estaba sollozando junto a mí, pero alejé su brazo del mío. Era mi culpa.

-"Lo lamento..." Creo que mi corazón estaba muriendo. Estaba llorando y hablando. Y llorando. No paré. -"Pero por favor...por favor déjeme quedarme. No quiero dejarlo de nuevo" Mis manos se juntaron y mis lágrimas salieron con más fuerza que antes -"¡Por favor! No me haga dejarlo de nuevo"

No vi a la enfermera acercarse. No vi a los otros visitantes mirándonos. Mis ojos estaban en los de la madre de Syaoran, y los de ella en los míos, llenos de tanta furia, desesperación y frialdad.

-"Disculpen, pero ¿podrían mantener las voces bajas?" La enfermera se había acercado a nosotros de la nada, y entrecerró sus ojos -"Esto es un hospital. Les debo aconsejar que todos se vayan en este momento" Su tono era firme, pero no le hice caso.

Podía escuchar mi corazón latir salvajemente. Me sentía sin energía. Tan débil. Tan patética.

-"Por favor..." Mi voz pidió mientras Yelan se volteó para enfrentar a la enfermera.

-"Syaoran Li. Soy la madre de este paciente" La voz de la mujer era cruel.

-"Eso no importa, señora, esto es un hospital. Ninguna conducta como aquella será tolerada"

Yelan no se movió, sólo secó sus lágrimas. -"Lo sé, pero sólo estaba pidiendo a esta chica que se vaya"

_No. _

Había ojos en mí, y dejé de respirar -"No. _Por favor_...por favor no haga esto..."

Pero los ojos de Yelan estaban donde sea, excepto en mí, y continuó diciéndole a la enfermera -"Ella no es familia y no es una amiga. Quiero que se vaya"

-"No..." Mi voz atrapada en mi garganta.

-"Y quiero que le diga que se vaya y que nunca más regrese. Y si lo hace...presentaré cargos en su contra"

-"¡No!" Grité antes que pudiera detenerme -"¡Por favor! Le ruego, no haga esto. ¡Tengo que verlo!"

-"Por favor dígale a esta señorita que nunca más vuelva a visitar a mi hijo aquí, de nuevo...si ella sabe qué le conviene"

-"Por favor..." Me sentía tan inservible. Sentía como si mi corazón estaba quebrándose de nuevo. En muchas pequeñas partes.

La enfermera se volteó a mirarme con dificultad, pero antes que ella pudiera hablar, me volteé con mis sollozos que no cesaban. Ellos me odiaban. Ellos me despreciaban. Y no los culpo.

Porque yo me odiaba a mí misma también.

Comencé a correr antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más.

Corrí a donde sea que mis pies me llevaran.

Corrí.

Huí de mi Syaoran.

¿Cuán despiadados pueden ser? Era mi culpa...pero quería verlo. Quería ser la primera a la que él viera. Cómo... ¿Cómo ellos podían hacer eso...?

Pero era mi culpa. Al final, siempre sería mi culpa. Siempre.

La muerte de Syaoran sería mi culpa.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

_'Me gusta la manera en la que me besas' _Eso había sido lo que ella me había susurrado en mis oídos. Sus suaves labios habían rozado con ellos.

Esto es raro, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Se supone que debo estar maldito. Soy un Li. Suena tan loco, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sigo pensando en ello. Sobre ella. Y no sé otra razón para ello, que esto.

Creo que estoy enamorado de Sakura.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

La vida nunca va del modo en que tú quieres. Lo sé. Pero necesitaba verlo. No podía parar de llorar. No podía parar de gritar. Touya no dejaría de tocar la puerta, desde que me trajo a casa. Me encerré en mi cuarto e intenté sofocarme a mí misma en esta oscuridad que sobrecoge mi vida. Intentando dejar de respirar y morir, para así no volver a lastimar a nadie.

Si él muere, no creo que pueda vivir conmigo misma.

Si él muere, entonces tendré que morir con él.

**§ђϊη§зϊ Кσќσѓσ**

**Notas de Traductora: **

¡¡¡¡¡YA VOLVÍ! ¿No es eso genial? Les cuento que me fue súper bien y que me divertí mucho. Sé que dije que talvez me tomaría hasta dos semanas pero decidí regresarme a casa porque dentro de poco entro a clases y tengo que dejar todo listo… U.U

¿Qué tal les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado… aunque tiene BASTANTE drama.

Este capítulo ha sido el que más trabajo me costó porque simplemente no quería traducirlo… lloré cuando lo leí la primera vez pero después… después me partí de la risa (soy una salvaje). Mis deditos dolían de escribir tan rápido… U.U Pero la parte positiva (si es que hay una) es que ya terminé de traducir este capítulo que ha sido una pesadilla de leer… siento el dolor de Sakurita VIEJA BRUJA YELAN, (vamos todos en coro) ¡¡¡TE ODIAMOS!

Sin duda, Yelan en esta historia, es la BRUJA MÁS SADÍSTICA Y MALIGNA que conozco… ya cuando todo iba tan bien… Pero estoy seguro que cuando Syaorancito se despierte (tengo MUCHAS esperanzas de que va a hacerlo) al encontrar su CARA DE VIEJA VERDE en vez de la linda y jovial de Saku, se va poner ¡¡¡FURIOSO! Estoy total y positivamente segura en ello. Ahora, Syao, no me defraudes y no actúes como niñito con mamitis, ¿eh?

Síp, damas y caballeros. He terminado con mi traducción POR EL MOMENTO. Para que yo traduzca, tienen que haber más capítulos, pero temo decirles que la autora no ha publicado nada. Ahora, como una garantía, les prometo que después de que ella actualice, talvez me demore una semana en publicar el nuevo capi.

También tendré que advertirles que la autora me ha dejado tan enganchada a mí, como a ustedes… Sus actualizaciones son esporádicas (de dos meses a seis) así que… ya saben, no soy yo la culpable, la autora se toma su tiempo en crear su obra maestra…

Todos tienen que dejar sus comentarios, para que yo sepa si comparten mi opinión. ¡Ahh! Casi me olvido… ¿¿¿VIERON QUE SYAO CONFESÓ QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE SAKU? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUPI! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUPI! ¡¡¡AL FIN!

Tampoco se puede decir que el pasado de Syao fue muy bonito… ha tenido una vida complicada… U.U Pobrecito. Uno aprende a tenerle lástima… ¡¡TE AMAMOS SYAO; DESPIERTA!

En fin, antes que pueda desvariar más, y continuar hablándole a personajes ficticios quiero agradecer a todas las personas que enviaron sus comentarios y buenos deseos… Algunos se preguntaron por qué rayos no subí este capi antes de irme de viaje… y la respuesta es bastante sencilla. No estaba editado, y ya no tenía tiempo de hacerlo… Lamento mucho el retraso pero espero que haya valido la pena.

¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A SUS AMABLES REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS! El fic ha alcanzado los 13000 hits! Yupi! Yupi! Yupi!

Muchas gracias por leer y ser tan fieles a esta historia a:

**Hik-chan; juna-chan; Naguchan; Erika Rivas; yo; sakurainlove; Akyzuki; consue; Vidavril; Aneth; Mati1989; SaraLi; Kishuu Arashi; JavJav; Lian Lai. **

Sé que todos ustedes han compartido mi desesperación y dolor al leer este capi… T.T Así que les dejo la libertad de que descarguen su furia conmigo… no hay problema.

Esténse atentos de mí chicos, pronto voy a sacar nuevos capítulos de mis historias y si me animo… talvez publique una nueva… Tengo un millón de ideas nuevas… ahh me frustra ser tan vaga y no comenzar a tipear las ideas que tengo para terminar los fics que ya tengo publicados… Uff.

Continúen leyendo la historia, no se olviden de ella porque creo que Shinsei va a sacar un nuevo capi el mes que viene… estoy casi convencida. Ojalá me equivoque y lo publique antes…

Besitos,

Sakki.


	23. Sooner or Later

**Título: **Head Over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Capítulo: **23: Sooner or Later

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No sabía qué estaba pasando. No sabía por qué tenía ganas de gritar. El dolor era paralizante. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero no podía sentirlo.

Estaba pensando en Sakura un segundo y al siguiente sentí como si alguien me estuviera apuñalando el pecho. Una y otra vez. Me levanté una vez. Luego otra vez. Mi sangre estaba saliendo a chorros. Mis tosidos ya no hacían ningún sonido. O eso era lo que sentía.

Era extraño.

Estaba tiritando. Pero no tenía frío.

Y supe que estaba soñando de nuevo. Era todo un maldito sueño. Sakura estaría junto a mi cama, todavía sosteniendo mi mano y Meiling estaría lanzándome algo de agua helada encima.

Pero me sentía vacío.

Muy vacío.

Y sin nada de aliento.

Como si estuviera cayendo... cayendo.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Algunas veces, no es fácil decidir qué es mejor. Vivir o morir.

Yo escojo morir, porque de esa forma, no seré capaz de sentir nada. Nada de dolor.

Es una decisión que nosotros hacemos. Es una decisión que nosotros _escogemos_ hacer. Porque al fin y al cabo, es la única cosa que de verdad nos pertenece. Nuestras vidas. Nuestras patéticas y vulnerables vidas. Y vivir es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Cuando papá vino la mañana después de que Touya me trajo a casa del hospital, me encontró encerrada en mi cuarto, y probablemente con Touya y Kero todavía sentados junto a la puerta. Se la pasó la primera media hora convenciéndome de abrir la puerta, y la siguiente hora, ya rendido, teniendo una conversación con una puerta que nos separaba. Estaba ronca la mayor parte del tiempo, y la voz gentil de papá hacía que el dolor y el horror regresaran a vivir en mí.

He intentado convencerme de dormir a mí misma, en el medio de la noche. Y luego cuando lo conseguí, volví a gritar, despertándome por pesadillas. Estaba sudando, hiper-ventilándome, y llorando tan fuerte, que casi no podía respirar. Todo se había sentido tan espantoso y ajustado. Tan sofocante.

Luego había regresado. Esta imagen de mi pesadilla. Esta imagen que me perseguía y la misma por la que me sentía morir.

Veo en ella, a Syaoran. Muerto.

Lo veo acostado en su cama, congelado como una piedra.

Su cara pálida y sus dedos fríos.

Y ahí estaba yo. Colgada de sus brazos. Sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías. Su cuerpo presionado contra el mío.

Pero muerto.

_Muerto._

Eso era todo lo que podía ver. Eso era lo que me mantenía despierta y desesperada. Me estremezco y me aparto de las sábanas. Y luego comienzo a sudar y a patearlas. Y luego, en minutos, estaría desesperada de nuevo. Mi anticipación nunca terminaba.

¿Qué pasaría si de verdad, él estaba muerto?

¿Qué pasaría si, los doctores no pudieran despertarlo?

¿Qué pasaría si su corazón ya no estaba latiendo?

No.

_No._

Eso no podía pasar. Eso _nunca_ podría pasar. Sólo estaba soñando. Era sólo una pesadilla. No era real. Él todavía estaba vivo. Él no estaba muerto. Sólo... dormido.

-"¿Papi...?" Mi voz retumbó en medio de la noche, y mi papá se acercó y volvió a colocar los cobertores sobre mí. -"¿Crees... que él... esté todavía... ahí?"

Había dejado que papá entrara hace tres horas, y a pesar que él había estado despierto ya por más de 24 horas, la mitad de esas horas, escuchándome llorar y gritar, todavía lucía más despierto de lo que yo me sentía. Su mano se aferró a la mía con fuerza, y me atrajo a su pecho para que descanse. Y muy ligeramente presionó su dedo en mi crucifijo.

-"Cariño...tu Jesús ama a todos" Eso era lo único que decía. A pesar que él era el que siempre se sentía incómodo con la religión, respetaba lo que yo creía. Esa era la única cosa que sabía decir, -"Él lo salvará" ¿Qué más podía decir?

Eso era lo único que me consolaba. Era su única oportunidad de mantener mis esperanzas altas. Porque en ese momento, ambos estábamos perdidos. No sabíamos nada. No teníamos respuestas.

Papá no había dicho mucho cuando le conté todo lo que había pasado en el hospital después de que él se fue. Le conté sobre cómo la mamá de Syaoran me echó la culpa. Y cuánta razón tenía ella. Cómo ella me había prohibido verlo. No era justo. ¡Maldita sea, no era justo!

Era mi culpa. Siempre sería mi culpa, pero _necesitaba_ verlo. Mi corazón necesitaba verlo tanto. Y necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Necesitaba seguir escuchando los comentarios de los doctores sobre sus chequeos. Necesitaba mantenerme al día con sus reportes. Necesitaba, más que nada, estar ahí. Por lo menos sentirme un poquito cerca a Syaoran. Para que cuando él despertara, pudiera correr hacia él. Pudiera quedarme todo el tiempo que le tomara recuperarse. Me quedaría con él. A su lado. Pudiera estar para siempre con él.

-"Estoy asustada..." Las palabras salieron de mi boca lentamente, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Estaba tan asustada.

-"Es normal estar asustado, Sakura. Es la cosa más normal el estar asustado por la vida de alguien"

-"Quiero estar con ahí. Con él." Estaba llorando de nuevo. -"Junto a él" Dios, ayúdame. -"Todo... todo es mi culpa"

Papá no dijo nada. Es porque talvez no sabía qué había pasado entre Syaoran y yo. No sabía nada después de la parte en que Syaoran lo había golpeado, abajo. No sabía nada después de ese día.

Talvez papá me estaba ayudando a no perder mi cordura, siendo positivo al pensar sobre Syaoran. Pero él no conocía a ese tipo. No como yo lo hago. No sabía cuán cercanos éramos... somos. No sabía cómo él me había besado. Hambriento. No sabía de la felicidad que había visto en sus ojos. En su sonrisa. No sabía cómo todavía quiero ser su novia. Cuánto quiero estar a su lado. Cuánto quiero conocerlo aún más. Papá no sabía que yo había estado en sus brazos de nuevo. Cuánto lo comienzo a necesitar de nuevo.

Oh Dios. Lo necesito de regreso. Necesito que Syaoran regrese. Lo había tenido conmigo por sólo unos cuantos minutos. Sólo unos minutos y de nuevo me fue arrebatado. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

Necesitaba besarlo. Abrazarlo. Cuidarlo. Y esta culpabilidad me estaba desgarrando.

-"Sakura..."

-"Quiero verlo..." Sollocé en sus tibios brazos. -"Necesito estar ahí. ¡Papá! Necesito estar ahí con él... ¡_para _él!"

-"Shh. Haremos todo lo que podamos"

-"¡Pero su madre presentará cargos!" No podría enfrentarla. Porque nunca he visto alguien tan furioso conmigo. Ella era su madre. Y no podía encontrar una razón para odiarla. Pero sí podía encontrar todas las razones para odiarme a mí misma.

-"Pensaremos en algo diferente, entonces"

-"Pero necesito verlo, papá, yo..." _lo extraño demasiado._

No era algo nuevo. No era algo nuevo en lo que no haya estado pensando. Porque no era la clase de soledad donde extraño ser su novia. Extraño que él esté aquí. O por lo menos..._ en algún lado._ Lo pude haber odiado hace algunas semanas, pero incluso ahí... él estaba en algún lugar. Por lo menos podía verlo en la escuela. Por lo menos... no estaba en una cama, sin saber si estaba muerto o vivo. Por lo menos, antes él había estado despierto... lleno de emoción. Furia, enojo, no importaba... pero ésa era su presencia.

Nunca he visto a alguien tan aliviado. Cuando le dije que no había habido ningún otro chico, me había abrazado tan fuerte. Me acercó a él. Y me había besado como nunca antes he sido besada. Sentí su felicidad. Y... y me había hecho sentir tan... tan especial. Tan necesitada y deseada.

Talvez no sabía sobre su pasado o futuro, pero sabía su presente lo suficiente. Justo ahora...o más bien, la última vez que lo vi, miré a sus ojos, y él era como cualquier otra persona. No un aspirante a pandillero o un drogadicto. Él era tan sólo un chico perdido. Justo como todos lo éramos en un punto de nuestras vidas.

Él había sido vulnerable y débil. Sus lágrimas me habían mojado la camiseta. Y su cara se había iluminado tanto después de la larga charla que habíamos tenido. No sé qué más era, talvez incluso atracción, pero había una conexión entre nosotros. Y a pesar de que se rompiera, volvería a reconstruirse por sí sola. COmo si fuera magia.

O talvez era la culpa que me estaba haciendo pensar en esto. Pero no me importa.

Esa era la única cosa de la que estoy segura. Me importa él. Demasiado.

Y a pesar de eso... no puedo hacer nada por él. Ni siquiera soy capaz de estar a su lado. Soy... soy inútil. Y a pesar de que causé tanto dolor y quiero ayudarlo, siento como si todo lo que fuera capaz de hacer es nada.

Nada.

Mi vida es un grande y gordo 'nada'.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Solía pensar que ella era una más del montón. Una de esas estereotípicas chicas, las cuales todo lo que quieren hacer el chismear sobre tipos y preocuparse sobre cuán gordos sus traseros lucían en faldas.

El tipo de chica quien hacía esperar a su novio por horas y que comienza chillar por cualquier mierda. Es por eso que nunca quise un tipo de chica así. No era del tipo que soportan todo a nadie, mucho menos a mi novia.

Desafortunadamente para mí, no conocía a Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero ahora... ahora deseo que hubiera escuchado. Que la hubiera escuchado.

Cuando la vi por nuestros casilleros en su primer día, pensé que ella cambiaría para el término de la semana. Ya saben, comenzaría a odiarnos justo como todo el mundo lo hacía.

Pero seguía sonrojándose cuando me veía, y también se chocó con una _pared._ Me hablaba como si no supiera nada sobre las estúpidas reglas. Entró en mi vida justo así. Y las cosas de repente se enredaron. Ella sería la única cosa que tuviera en mi cabeza. Me había hecho sentir culpable después de ese día en que la dejé esperándome en el patio trasero y sin darle un aventón. Todo sobre ella. ¿Qué pensaría Sakura de esto? ¿Qué pensaría Sakura sobre aquello? Y en todo ese pequeño tiempo con ella, droga era lo último en mi mente. Ella era todo sobre lo que podía pensar.

Y luego después de esa cosa con Hiiragizawa y Van y toda esa otra mierda. Me había hecho percatarme de quién era ella. Ella era mi maldita salvación. No me importa cuán cursi puede sonar eso. Pero ella estaba ahí para mí.

Ella era la única extraña que se había ganado mi mente, corazón y alma.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Algunas veces, cuando tu mundo es un verdadero desastre, te olvidas qué es lo que está pasando fuera de él. Talvez llores un millón de lágrimas, pero la vida continúa.

No he dejado mi casa por siete días y con eso, no he escuchado ninguna noticia sobre Syaoran. Pero en una nueva semana, papá me insistió que vaya a la escuela. Dijo que talvez eso me calme un poco. Alejar mi mente de todo esto. E incluso talvez podría saber algo sobre Syaoran de uno de sus amigos.

Sanron High. Incluso pensar sobre la escuela hacía que me sintiera enferma de nuevo. Solía ser algo que de alguna manera disfrutaba. Conocer amigos, tratar de encontrar a Syaoran, tratar de _evadir_ a Syaoran después de lo que pasó... haya tantos recuerdos.

Pero, ¿qué tendría ahora?

Nada. Sería tan sólo otro tedioso día escolar. La escuela que era tan prejuiciosa y discriminatoria, incluso harían una fiesta para cada grupo. _Odio_ esa escuela. Desprecio todo y todos en ella. Había grupos. Grupos que se odiaban los unos a los otros. Que incluso alcanzarían el punto de matarse. ¿Qué clase de escuela era esa?

Era ignorante... la mayoría de ellos. Vivían de esparcir rumores.

Y nadie ahí conocía a Syaoran. Nadie. Talvez apartando a unos cuantos de sus amigos, pero eso era todo. Dudo que incluso Meiling lo conozca.

No sabían cuán dulce es él. Y cuánto impacto había tenido en mi vida.

-"¿Cariño?"

Levanté mi mirada de la mesa al escuchar la voz de mi papá. La cuchara de Touya se quedó a medio camino de llegar a su tazón y Kero me lamió los talones, y luego dejó que su peluda cabeza descansara en mis rodillas, obligándome a acariciarlo.

El desayuno era un horror. Mi cereal no deseaba pasar por mi garganta, así que tuve que tomar jugo para no atrancarme. Lo que sea, para que mi papá no crea que me estaba muriendo de hambre por la depresión o lo que sea que le escuché decir a Touya, ayer.

Pero era duro.

Era duro pasar cada segundo del día pensando sobre Syaoran. Sentada junto al teléfono, rogando que alguien llamara. Mirando a la ventana, deseando más que nada que un auto negro se parquee, y que Syaoran salga de él.

Algunas veces, me lo imagino. Carecía de total sentido, pero no me dejaba llorar. Me lo imagino abriendo mi reja y corriendo a encontrarme por la puerta. Me abrazaría fuerte y me miraría a los ojos y me besaría, me besaría, me besaría. Me sostendría del cabello y besaría mi cuello. Luego abriría mi boca y me besaría hasta quitarme el aliento. Enviaría un pequeño pero agudo estremecimiento por mi espalda y recorrería con sus dedos por ella. Me levantaría y columpiaría en círculos. Diciéndome cuánto me extrañaba, y me perdonaba. Como en las películas.

Pero luego, al final de todo, regresaría a la realidad.

Touya y papá estaban apoyándome a través de todo y les agradecía por ello. Uno de ellos se quedaba conmigo en casa todo el tiempo, y siempre estaba Kero, recuperado y de regreso para molestarme y lamerme cada vez que me recostaba para una siesta en el sofá, con el teléfono en mi mano y las cortinas totalmente abiertas.

Mamá llamó una vez, sólo para chequearnos, y estaba aliviada de saber que papá no la había iluminado sobre lo que estaba pasando en mi vida.

Se sentía extraño quedarme en casa. Casi no dormía. No veía televisión. No me conectaba a Internet. Nadie de la escuela me llamó. Y así me quedé, tratando de no volverme loca.

Cada mañana, a eso de las seis, me levantaría, esperando por un segundo que todo esto fuera un sueño. Miraría el cielorraso y comenzaría a llorar de nuevo. Ningún sueño se quedaría tan fresco en mi mente.

Luego Kero comenzaría a olfatear a mí alrededor, su cola se mecía en mi cara, mientras se lamía a sí mismo y luego se movía hasta que estuviera en una posición cómoda para dormir. A las ocho cuando Touya se va para sus clases, vendría a apagar mi lámpara, a abrir mis cortinas y a sentarse junto a mí por unos cuantos minutos mientras intentaba bajar a Kero de la cama, y luego se iría.

Papá venía ocasionalmente con comida, pero lo haría quedarse abajo y terminar su trabajo. Hablar a papá a veces hacía imposible que mis ojos se quedaran secos por dos minutos. Sí, él creía que estaba deprimida. Y quizás lo estaba. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? No podía llevarme a Syaoran, ¿verdad? No podía llevarme al hospital. No podía hacer nada para permitirme ver a Syaoran.

-"¿Sakura?" La voz de papá atravesó mi cabeza de nuevo, y esta vez parpadeé varias veces antes de poder mirar a mi papá a la cara.

-"¿Hmm?"

Por un segundo imaginé a papá y a Touya intercambiando miradas, y luego sorbiendo de su té, mirándome más pensativo que nunca. -"Recuerda entregar tu justificación por la falta"

-"Lo haré, papá"

Pero sabía que eso no era lo que estuvo a punto de decirme. Estaba a punto de recordarme todo el trabajo que me he perdido. Los exámenes estaban a dos semanas y media de comenzar y todavía no he estudiado nada. El estudio ha sido la última cosa en mi lista, y ahora cuando me siento en el auto de Touya, comienzo a pensar en todas las personas que me preguntarían. Dónde he estado. Qué he hecho. Y algo parecido.

Así que para el rato en que Touya se parqueó en la curva de la calle de mi escuela, estuve a punto de hiper-ventilarme de nuevo. Mis nervios estaban hechos trizas, y mis piernas temblaban. ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Habrán escuchado de la enfermedad de Syaoran? ¿Se estarían riendo? ¿Estarían felices de que él estuviera en coma? Mis nervios se tensaron ante eso. ¿Estarían todas mis amigas, Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko, felices porque había un 'desadaptado' menos del cual preocuparse?

-"¿Estás bien?" La mano de Touya sacudió mi hombre ligeramente y asentí sin mirarlo.

-"Síp. Estoy bien" Qué mentirosa. Saliendo del auto, apegué mis libros a mis caderas y me acerqué a la ventana -"¿Vendrás cuando te llame?"

-"Síp" Su expresión era firme -"Pégame un timbrazo cuando te sientas mal y vendré a recogerte. Lo prometo" Era inusual encontrar a mi hermano luciendo tan brutalmente honesto. Había perdido tantas clases en la tarde, sólo para quedarse conmigo en casa. No iba a arruinar su horario. No quería arruinar más vidas. Molesto o no, compartimos la mitad de nuestra sangre. Y lo amaba por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-"Gracias, Touya" Le susurré y miré su auto alejarse a la distancia.

Tomando la más profunda de las respiraciones posible, me volteé a las rejas de la escuela, mi dolorido cuerpo mecánicamente abriéndose paso por ella.

Y fue ahí cuando me percaté de todo. De cada pequeña cosa.

No estaba mirando a nadie en particular, pero es como si pudiera sentir sus ojos en mí. Estaba rogando para que me tropezara con Tomoyo, pero cuando estudié el patio, mi grupo no estaba ahí, conversando y riendo como usualmente lo hacía.

No había Eriol. No Van. No Naoko. No Rika. Y tampoco tontas chicas y estúpidos chicos.

Pero me estaba espantando por nada. Talvez todos tenían algún trabajo importante o algo parecido. Talvez todos estaban en la biblioteca poniéndose al día con los trabajos. O algo así.

Así que me fui a los anuncios. Yo era la primera ahí y el profesor me dio una intensa mirada por unos segundos. Decidí esperar y dar mi justificación talvez durante el receso. Sólo quería esperar. Sólo quería sentarme en algún lugar y comenzar una rutina normal por primera vez.

La primera estudiante era una chica que nunca he visto. Una mirada acusatoria a mí, y se introdujo al fondo del salón.

Me sentí indiferente. Pero talvez debí haber tomado esto como una pista y percatado de todo, más temprano. Todos los que le siguieron después del segundo timbre ni siquiera miraban en mi dirección o sólo se fruncían en desprecio.

Estaba confundida. Y ahora, deseo que hubiera permanecido confundida.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, Van y Rika vinieron al último, murmurando algo y luego, sus ojos cayeron sobre mí.

Por un segundo, había esperado que se me acercaran, preguntándome sobre dónde he estado y por qué lucía tan cansada. Esperé que Van me abrazara y me besara justo ahí y luego Eriol estaría furioso.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Ellos no sonrieron. Luego hicieron como si ni siquiera existiera, y todos tres se sentaron en los asientos libres en la primera fila.

Lo supe justo ahí. Supe que ellos lo sabían. Supe que ellos lo habían averiguado todo sobre mí. Lo supe con todo en mi corazón.

Dios, casi lloro. Casi.

Mis ojos ardían pesadamente, y eso fue todo. Ninguna lágrima cayó.

Me senté quieta y callada por casi quince minutos, y me tomé mi tiempo para levantarme cuando el timbre sonó. Porque por alguna razón, sabía que estaba esperándome alguien afuera de esa puerta.

Me había acercado a un chico, y no había nada de malo en ello. Así que no sabía cómo esta u otra escuela podría juzgarme por algo tan inocente como aquello. No sabía que les debía alguna disculpa.

Me han pasado demasiadas cosas ya. Y unos cuantos quejumbrosos y discriminatorios estudiantes sería nada comparadas a mis pesadillas.

O eso creí.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Mis ojos se sentían pesados.

Esa fue la primera cosa que sentí. La pesadez.

Esta maldita pesadez sobre mi cuerpo. COmo si diez mil malditos camiones me hubieran caído encima.

No podía mover mis labios y mi garganta se sentía parchada y cruda. Mi saliva sabía raro, e intenté sacar ese sabor de mi boca. Lo que puedo decir es que debe ser peor que probar una rata muerta, pero eso no era todo.

Todo en mí, estaba en agonía.

Este dolor atravesando cada músculo.

Y luego escuché las voces. Estaban rodeándome, como molestas abejas o más bien como unas cuantas Meiling, rogándome que le diera un aventón a la escuela cada maldita mañana.

Mis ojos estaban ardiendo por abrirse, pero ardían diez veces más cada vez que intentaba hacerlo.

-"Nggh..." Mi garganta estaba atragantada con algo. Y se sentía tibia y fría al mismo tiempo. Ronco. Así es como me escucho ante mis propios oídos.

Y luego escuché esta voz que no era la mía. Esta voz familiar. Tan familiar que supe en un segundo que era la única que no estaba esperando volver a escuchar en toda mi vida.

-"Xiao Lang..." Sonaba tan lejana y casi histérica. _Xiao Lang. _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me llamó por ese nombre?

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Estaba parada donde he estado por el último minuto. Ninguno de nosotros ha hablado y ninguno de ellos ha despegado sus ojos de mí.

El pasillo estaba cargado de estudiantes, que salían de su primer período de clases, pero algunos a nuestro alrededor querían escuchar qué era lo que probablemente estábamos diciendo. Desafortunadamente para ellos, no hemos intercambiado una sola palabra todavía. Y al parecer, tendrán que enterarse de los chismes más tarde.

Estaba ahí Naoko con sus libros en sus brazos. Rika a su lado, y Van junto a ella. Sus ojos lucían fríos. Tan fríos como mi estómago se sentía. Tomoyo estaba junto a Eriol, quien estaba parado justo a dos pulgadas de distancia de mi cara, su quijada apretada, y su cara pálida con firmeza.

Todas esas veces que solía pensar que él era un mujeriego implacable e incluso un idiota, ahora ya no quedaba ninguna opinión mía sobre él.

No sabía qué esperar. ¿Me insultarían? ¿Me golpearían? ¿Qué rayos pensaban hacerme? ¿No hablarme por el resto de mi vida?

-"Tú..." Ése era Eriol. No entendí ninguna palabra después de esa, porque Tomoyo de repente salió corriendo, después de aquella palabra fue dicha. La miré desaparecer entre la multitud, su cabello perdiéndose entre la gente, y no pude evitar notar cómo sus hombros se estremecieron.

Eriol me clavó su intensa mirada, y luego de repente, me agarró del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme. A parte de dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa, no protesté. No hice nada. Sólo lo seguí.

¿Cuán malo podría ser esto, de todas formas? ¿Qué era lo peor que podría hacerme?

Empujando gente, me empujó a un lugar familiar, y me soltó entre la blanca brillantez del baño de los chicos.

-"¡Tú-! ¡Por qué! ¡Maldita sea, por qué!" Esos fueron sus primeros gritos agresivos.

No se percató que Rika y Naoko entraron, Van empujó la puerta y no se movió de ahí. Y de alguna manera, yo tampoco que me moví.

Mis ojos estaban sólo en el chico en frente de mí, y percatándome de cómo sus usualmente calmados ojos, estaban ahora cargados de asco y furia. Pero aquello no me alertó. Lo conocía. Y sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto.

Pero me tomó por sorpresa, el que Eriol me agarrara de los hombros y me presionara contra los lavabos, -"¡C-Cómo rayos pudiste hacerlo!" Sus gritos reverberaron a través de las paredes, y me sentí pequeña bajo su longitud. Me sentí débil. Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Incapaz de hacerlo soltarme.

Y luego, cuando su cara estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre mis labios, me susurró -"M-mentiste"

Sus dedos se levantaron para acariciar mi cara, y cuando finalmente me encontré con sus ojos azules, deseé que él nunca hubiera visto las lágrimas que estaban recorriendo mi cara. Deseé que nunca viera cómo sus palabras me estaban lastimando. Deseé que nunca me sintiera agarrar su camisa.

Estaba cansada.

Estaba cansada de ser reprimida. Estaba cansada de guardar dolor y furia y frustración. Deseo que yo también pudiera golpear paredes y pegarle a alguien. Deseo que yo también pudiera descargarme. Pero no puedo. Esta era la forma en la que descargaba mi dolor.

Lloré.

Lloré como cualquiera lo haría.

-"¿Es... es un crimen?" Mi voz murmuró.

-"¡Sí! ¡¡Dónde rayos has estado metida para no haberte enterado de eso! ¡Claro que es un maldito crimen! ¡Son imbéciles! ¡Perdedores! ¡Arruinan malditas vidas por donde quiera que pasen!" Su agarre en mi barbilla se estrechó.

-"¡No, no lo hacen!" Le grité, antes de que pudiera pensar -"¡No puedes dar una opinión cuando no sabes nada sobre ellos!"

Luego me agarró del frente, ojos abiertos clavándose en los míos -"Confía en mí, Sakura. ¡Conozco a los de su tipo!"

-"¡No!" Le grité en la cara -"¡Eso es lo que tú _crees_ que son!"

-"Sí claro, tú misma lo dices" Gruñó -"Después de todo, te has revolcado con todo el lote, ¿cierto?"

Su asco se esparció alrededor de todo el cuarto, y sólo colapsé en su agarre. Me estaba insultando. Eso lo podía aceptar. Pero no tenía el derecho de insultar a un chico que está en coma en este momento.

-"Sabes" Podía escucharlo justo en mi oído -"Cuando lo escuché por primera vez..." Su pausa mandó escalofríos por mi espalda -"No lo creí" Su agarre fue tan doloroso que no pude evitar gritar. -"Y luego todo comenzó a tener sentido, ¿cierto, Van?" Sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a la puerta, pero no obtuvo una respuesta. En vez de eso, continuó con aquella voz tan feroz -"No tenías a nadie. Al principio, pensamos que era porque eras de la ciudad. Y las chicas de ciudad tienen grandes ambiciones. Eso era razonable. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Ryoga era? Una maldita mentira que resultó ser"

Luché por respirar y mordí mis labios para detener las lágrimas. Así que finalmente Tomoyo me vendió. Pero de alguna manera, eso no resultó tan impactante como lo siguiente que dijo.

-"Ella me lo contó una semana después de que la invité a salir" su cara no demostraba nada, excepto furia, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como cuchillos. -"Has estado con Li desde el segundo en que lo viste, ¿cierto?"

-"¡No!" Grité. Era asqueroso cómo él podía pensar en eso. Asqueroso saber que hace mucho tiempo creí que podría ser un buen amigo.

-"Besuqueándote con él cada vez que creías que nadie te estaba viendo" No fue así -"Las chicas de la ciudad son así, ¿no es así?" Gruñó en mi cara -"Les gustan los chicos malos. Sin importar de dónde vengan, qué tipo de cosas han hecho, nada puede detener la atracción. ¿O me equivoco?"

-"No" Sollocé, mi boca temblando. Él era tan frío. Tan frío. Un verdadero bastardo.

-"Vamos, Sakura" Su cara estaba tan cerca que casi no vi cómo se mordía el labio y sonreía de una manera perturbadora -"¿Cuál es el punto de mentir? Ya lo arruinaste por ti misma. Fraternizaste con esos desgraciados. Nos mentiste a todos sólo para que pudieras estar con ese hijo de puta"

No dejó de hablar y yo no dejé de llorar. Y en ese momento, cuando no podía escuchar más que mis tristes llantos y sentir sólo dolor en la garganta, grité con lo que más dio mi voz -"¡¡_Cállate_!" Me alejé de su agarre y me escabullí por un lado -"¡¡Maldita sea, _cállate_!"

-"Dame una sola razón para hacer. Tengo todo el derecho de-,"

-"¡No te _atrevas_ a hablar de él como si lo conocieras, desgraciado!" No estaba al tanto de las palabras que salían de mi boca. Sólo se escapaban. Con tanta facilidad. Y tan rápido. Como si estuviera ardiendo en fuego. Como si cada pedacito de mí, estuviera agonizando. -"No sabes nada sobre él. ¡Porque gente como tú _nunca _lo hará! ¡Porque estás tan nublado por tus propios y estúpidos pensamientos que ver a alguien diferente, simplemente te mata! ¡Saber que alguien diferente existe te pudre!"

El mundo estaba resonando. O es así como se sentía. Como si todo el mundo estuviera dando vueltas. Y yo era la única quieta.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, y pretendí que Syaoran estaba parado detrás de ellos.

-"Sólo porque él es diferente no significa que no sea humano. ¡No significa que tienes que tratarlo como _mierda_!" Y luego me volteé, fijando mi mirada en las tres personas por la puerta -"¡No es como si los '_desadaptados_' como él irán persiguiendo chicas e inventando formas para emborracharlas! ¡Porque podemos decir eso de cualquier otro tipo! Cada maldito sujeto en esta tierra es así, entonces"

Mis dedos agarraron a Eriol y lo sostuve de su cuello -"¿Recuerdas la vez en que me trajiste aquí?" Su cara lucía dudosa por un segundo, pero yo era imparable -"¡Te acuerdas!"

-"Eso fue-,"

-"¡Te acuerdas!" Le grité. Mi coraje estaba creciendo y me daba el placer de ver sus ojos nerviosos pasar de mí a la puerta -"¡Querías besarme! ¡Querías que fuera tu novia! _¡Tú _querías quedarte conmigo!" Oh no lo iba a dejar salirse de esta, especialmente después de haberme llamado una prostituta. No iba a dejar que se saliera de esta, insultando a un chico que a penas estaba vivo.

-"¿E-Eriol?" La débil voz era de Rika, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y sorprendidos, que me reí indiferentemente.

-"Oh no te molestes en preguntarle" Gruñí, y luego lo empujé -"Sólo mentirá. ¡Porque mentir es lo que mejor sabe hacer!"

-"Sakura-," Podía sentir Eriol acercárseme, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

-"¡Dije que te _calles_!" Le demandé -"¡Si esta es la oportunidad que todo salga a la luz, entonces lo hará!"

-"Voy a-,"

-"¡Me importa un bledo lo que vayas a hacer! ¡Porque me ha pasado tanta mierda que lo que tú me hagas _nunca _ se comparará a lo que he atravesado!" Mi voz se estaba quebrando en ese instante, y sentí que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. No podía pensar bien. No podía pararme bien. Pero mientras pudiera abrir mi boca, todo estaría bien.

-"Eriol, maldito bas-," El gruñido de Rika fue retraído por el ladrido de Eriol.

-"¡Ella rompió las reglas! ¡Ella rompió las malditas _reglas_!"

-"¡Oh, que se jodan tus reglas!" Le grité -"Mientras puedas cubrirte de todo, ¿lo demás estará bien, cierto? Mientras todos te vean como el niño bueno, ¡y a Syaoran como el patético drogadicto que se emborracha todas las noches! Cuando todos te ven como el tipo heroico que lo golpea, ¿eso está bien, cierto? ¿Así no es como quieres que todo funcione por aquí, cierto, Eriol?" Le pregunté. -"Te conozco y eso sólo te hace más bajo que a todos"

Eriol respondió en el mismo tono -"Es basura"

-"¡Él es _decente!"_

-"¡Si lo estás llamando decente a él, entonces no eres tan zorra tampoco!"

-"No importa lo que digas, Eriol. Talvez sí _soy_ una zorra. Pero no me arrepiento de ello" Mi lengua se sentía liviana y logré detener mis lágrimas por un momento -"Porque _nunca _en un millón de años puedes ser tan decente como lo es él. Y..." Mi corazón estaba llorando. Mi furia estaba clavada en mi cabeza. Mis adentros se sentían fríos. Y me imaginé la forma en que fui besada por Syaoran Li. Me imaginé la forma en que rozaría su nariz con la mía y sonreír en mis labios -"...y si algo le llegara a suceder..." _Nunca perdonaría a esta maldita escuela._

-"Si algo le llegara a suceder..." La voz de Eriol repitió lo que dije, y una luz intensa atrapó mi visión -"...eso significa que merecía morir"

Su cara estaba roja. Talvez tan roja como la mía. Talvez su pecho estaba tan pesado como el mío. Talvez él también se estaba reprimiendo de golpearme, tal como yo quería hacerlo con él. Pero, yo nunca me contuve. No pude contenerme de darle lo que se merecía. No después de lo que dijo.

Lo abofeteé con cada gramo de energía que tenía en mí. Su cara se volteó, sorprendida. Lo golpeé en los ojos. Lo agarré del cuello. Agarré su cabello. Le rompí sus lentes. Arranqué su camisa. Le pateé en donde más le dolía. Lo dañé tanto que nunca vi su puño encontrar mi estómago.

Y luego todo el infierno en mí, salió.

-"_¡Tú bastardo!_" Balanceé mis puños de nuevo. -_"¡Él no morirá!" _ Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir e intenté ignorar el agudo dolor cuando me empujó contra los lavabos -"_¡No dejaré que muera!" _Y entre lágrimas y gritos, no me percaté que Van comenzaba a separar a Eriol de mí. No me percaté de que me estaba resbalando hasta que encontré el frío del piso. -"¡No lo dejaré!... _¡No lo dejaré!"_

Y así fue cómo me dejaron. Mis patéticos amigos.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No creo que haya estado así de asustado en tanto tiempo.

Podría estar siendo golpeado. Y yo sólo abriría una cerveza. Un policía podría apuntarme con un arma. Y yo sólo me burlaría de él. Podría emborracharme y drogarme y ver sangre en mi vómito. Y eso sólo me causaría asco.

Pero nunca he estado asustado. De todos modos, el segundo en que escuché esa voz. Ese nombre. _Xiao Lang. _El segundo en que abrí mis ojos supe que algo estaba mal.

La primera cosa que vi era... blanca. No había Sakura. Ni Meiling. Sólo debilidad. Y este dolor que venía de todas partes. Pero más que nada...mi corazón continuaba latiendo tan fuerte como si alguien lo estuviera bombeando.

Y había caras borrosas.

Mi garganta estaba seca y áspera. Mi lengua parecía parchada. Y había este sabor agrio bajo ella. Intenté relamer mis labios, pero costaba demasiado esfuerzo.

Luego los ojos borrosos se movieron hacia mí. Me tocaron. Abriendo mis ojos, mientras todo lo que quería hacer era rodar, y volver a dormir.

Pero esa voz... Quería reconocer esa voz. Esa firme pero suave voz.

Pero ya no la podía oír. Todo de lo que estaba al tanto, era que mi espalda estaba rígida y que mis músculos estaban contraídos. Las caras sobre mí se aclararon un poco, pero todo lo que pude distinguir eran largos ojos y gruesas narices. Y unas manos intentando abrir mis ojos.

-"Nggh" Intenté apartar mi cabeza, pero parecía hecha de acero. Y luego me percaté que mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo por mantenerlos abiertos por tanto tiempo. Sólo humedecidos hasta que ya no pude ver más caras.

-"'ura" El nombre salió de mi boca. _Sakura._ ¿Dónde estaba ella?

-"Xiao Lang" Ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo. -"¡Xiao Lang!" Podía escuchar esa voz tan claramente, ahora. Como si estuviera justo a lado de mi oído.

Pero mis ojos estaban tan cansados. Intenté mover mis dedos un poco, buscando a Sakura entre las sábanas. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

-"¿Xiao Lang?" Ese nombre. Sabía que era mi nombre. Mi nombre chino. El nombre que mi padre me había dado. El nombre por el cual todos en Hong Kong me llamaban. Nadie me había llamado así en años.

-"'kura" Mis dedos no podían encontrar nada. Sólo había un vacío a mí alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

-"Xiao Lang. Estoy aquí" No. Ella no estaba ahí. Ésa no era la voz de Sakura. -"Xiao Lang. Mírame por favor" Yo _estaba _mirando. Pero ella no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sakura?

-"Xiao Lang" La voz lloró, y luego sentí dedos sosteniendo mi mano. Sentí esta suave tibieza tocando mi frente. -"Por favor" Alguien estaba llorando -"Mírame"

Los dedos que estaban sosteniendo mis ojos, me soltaron, e intenté girar mi cabeza en dirección de la voz. Esta voz tan familiar.

Y luego ahí estaba ella. Ahí. Justo en frente de mis ojos.

Sentada junto a mí. Manos sosteniéndome, con lágrimas en su cara. Luciendo tan pálida, y tan cansada que casi ni la reconozco.

-"¿M-ma...?"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No me moví de ese lugar. No sé por cuánto tiempo me senté ahí. Pero éramos sólo yo y el frío de las baldosas. Mis libros estaban desparramados por doquier. Mi cara estaba seca con lágrimas. Y estaba intentando que el piso me tragara por completo.

Mi estómago aún dolía por el golpe de Eriol, y estaba intentando hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Estaba intentando olvidar todo.

No estaba pensando particularmente en algo. Sólo... sólo sintiendo lástima de mí misma. Sólo sintiendo lástima por mi estupidez. Y sintiéndome estúpida en general.

Estaba incrédula, talvez. En shock. En negación. No estoy segura, pero justo ahí... no sabía qué pensar. No quería llorar. No quería gritar. No quería abrir mis ojos.

Quería desaparecer. Marcharme sin dejar rastro. Borrar todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos de mi cabeza. ¿Y por qué no era eso posible? ¿Por qué no era posible para mí sólo cerrar mis ojos y pretender que era una princesa, a quien le satisfacían todos sus deseos? Pretender que era alguien más. Pretender que ya no estaba viva. Sólo pretender por un segundo. ¿Por qué no era eso posible? ¿Por qué no podía tener ni un momento de paz? No un momento de felicidad. ¿Por qué era incapaz de levantarme y vomitar lo que sea que estuviera en mi estómago? ¿Por qué era incapaz de ser fuerte? ¿O ser normal?

Y fue así como Yuji Odagiri me encontró. El alto tipo que se sentaba junto a mí en Computación.

No me percaté de él, al principio. No le presté ninguna atención como al resto de chicos que entraron, me vieron y se fueron en el mismo segundo. Ni siquiera levanté mi mirada cuando se detuvo y se paró en frente de mí. No lo estaba mirando. Estaba mirando a sus gastados Adidas. Y cómo sus cordones desaparecían en el interior de sus zapatos.

-"¿Sakura?" Su voz sonaba igual. Justo como cuando solía molestarme sobre ser una completa ignorante en computación.

Y luego se acuclilló, sus dedos alcanzándome antes de que tocaran mi brazo.

¿Por qué estaba él aquí?

¿Por qué no me estaba ignorando como todos los demás?

¿Por qué no estaba chismeando sobre la zorra que se estaba escondiendo en el baño de los chicos?

¿O había venido a burlarse en mi cara?

Me separé de su mano. Me alejé antes de que pudiera tomar la tela de mi abrigo entre sus dedos.

-"Oye" Su voz era suave y baja -"¿Estás bien?"

¿Lo estaba? ¿Podría alguna vez estarlo? ¿Por qué él estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no podía ser dejada en paz?

-"¿Sakura?" Me tomó del hombro de nuevo antes de que me pudiera escapar -"Oye, ¿quieres irte a casa?"

Su voz era tan débil que no pude evitar mirarlo. No pude evitar observar cuán sincero lucía. Cómo se había acuclillado para que habláramos cara a cara.

Mi aliento salió titubeante y con un sollozo -"N-no" Tragué con fuerza antes que de nuevo bajara mi mirada.

Y luego sentí que se apoya a la pared junto a mí, sus zapatos chirreando, mientras se deslizaban por el suelo, la manga de chaqueta rozando la mía -"¿No, no estás bien o no, no quieres irte a casa?"

Me estremecí ligeramente, y deseé con fuerza que él simplemente se marchara -"Ambos"

Se quedó callado por un momento, y estaba contando los segundos en que demoraría en explotar y preguntarme si los rumores eran ciertos. Si de verdad había sido vista en el hospital en donde Syaoran estaba. Si de verdad yo era su novia. Si de verdad le había mentido a mis amigos y había estado..._revolcándome_ con el enemigo. La espera se sintió tan larga que me estaba volviendo impaciente. Mis dedos temblaron más fuerte. Mis labios ardían.

-"¿Estás segura?" Me preguntó finalmente, después de lo que parecían, siglos. Y no pude evitar verlo.

Su cara era pasiva. Ojos rubí mirándome intensamente. Y ni siquiera un centímetro de sonrisa en su cara. ¿Por qué no me está cuestionando en este momento? ¿Por qué no está actuando como los demás? ¿Por qué estaba sentado en la esquina del baño de chicos junto a mí, luciendo como si fuera la cosa más normal de hacer?

-"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Dije, con ojos ardientes.

Él sólo respondió -"Podría preguntarte la misma cosa" Pero no esperó mi respuesta -"Digo, antes que nada, no es higiénico estar sentado así. Y segundo, estás en el baño de _chicos_"

Creo que estaba intentando animarme. Pero no podía sentir otra cosa además de este dolor que perforaba los músculos en mi estómago -"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Le pregunté de nuevo.

-"Estoy intentando ver qué se siente saltarse una clase" Desde la esquina de mis ojos, podía distinguir una sonrisa en su cara. Pude sentir que mis refuerzos se fueron al piso, justo ahí. Y mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

-"Está bien. Sentarse aquí para contar las baldosas está bien pero, ¿de verdad piensas _dormir_ aquí?" Me preguntó, codeándome y abrí mis ojos tan rápido como los cerré.

-"Yuji" Creo que así era como todos lo llamaban -"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Estirando sus piernas, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta -"No creo que te he dicho esto antes, pero Yuji suena demasiado anticuado. Quédate con i.e., ¿entendido?"

Mi impaciencia estaba a punto de explotar en ese momento. Y creo que dejé de jugar a ser niña buena -"Maldita sea, ¿qué rayos quieres de mí?" No quise sonar ruda. De verdad no quise serlo. Era sólo que me estaba comenzando a frustrar. Eso era todo.

Pero finalmente él me respondió. Y no me estaba viendo esta vez. Fue así cómo terminó de bromear, precisamente como yo lo había hecho -"Escuché de algunos chicos que estabas aquí. Luego pensé que talvez intentaría y te sacaría de aquí antes que alguien más lo hiciera. Tres periodos es demasiado tiempo para retener la vejiga, ¿sabes?" No pude decir que no me conmovió. No pude decir nada. Su chiste mediocre permitió que mis labios se levantaran un poco.

Pero luego continuó como si fuera nada -"Sabes, me estoy perdiendo Cálculo en este momento. Y todo es por tu culpa" Cuando volteé mi cabeza para encontrarme con su molestia, todo lo que recibí fue un brillo malicioso en sus ojos -"Aunque puedo decir que no voy a ser echado de menos"

No sabía que un chico que no conozco, se pudiera sentar junto a mí, así. Y hablarme. Sólo bromear para levantar mi ánimo. Ayudarme cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Y así, clavé mi cara en mis rodillas y me dejé llevar. No supe por cuánto tiempo lloré, pero esa mano en mi hombro me hizo saber que no estaba sola. Que no todos en esta escuela eran prejuiciosos. Su presencia ahí me hizo saber que no le importaban los rumores- Por eso, estoy feliz.

No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero sé que siempre estaré agradecida con Yuji...i.e.

Porque a veces, resulta ser que un extraño te puede ayudar mejor que tus amigos. Que un extraño puede entenderte mejor. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerte saber que nunca estás solo.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Mi madre nunca ha sido parte de mi vida.

Nunca.

Me ama, lo sé. Pero usualmente era demasiado cobarde para defenderme cuando mi padre estaba cerca. Así que no hay muchos recuerdos. ¿Saben, como una de esas propagandas que ves en la tele, donde el niño lame el cucharón y la madre está ocupada haciendo el pastel? ¿O esa en la que el niño tiene resfriado, y la madre muy amorosamente le pasa pañuelos y le frota mentol en la espalda? Está bien, ésas eran patéticas propagandas, pero de todas maneras...en pequeñas casas, así es como funcionan las cosas.

Miren a la mamá de Shiroi. Es tan sobre protectora con sus mocosos que da náuseas.

Pero no mi mamá y yo. Nunca mi mamá y yo. Cuando faltaba a la escuela, para curarme de las cortadas que mi padre me daba, la vería probablemente sólo una vez en dos días. Algunas veces se acercaba con las sirvientas, pretendiendo que ella estaba ayudándome a recostarme en la cama. Pretendiendo que leía mis libros para ver cuánto trabajo había estado haciendo en clase. Pero era sólo eso, sólo pretender.

Eso era lo que me fastidiaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras la mayoría de niños estaban quejándose sobre sus padres y sobre cómo les habían impuesto un horario para llegar a casa o sobre cómo no los dejaban ir a una fiesta, o alguna mierda parecida. Pro yo, era como si no _tuviera _padres, sobre los cuales quejarme. La gente _esperaba_ que yo tuviera una familia fantástica sólo porque era rico. Esperaban que fuera a cenar cada tarde con mis hermanas y padres, en la mesa, riéndonos de nuestro perro que pedía comida bajo la mesa.

Pero, no era así.

No tenía un maldito perro...no que quería uno, de todos modos. Mi padre estaba ocupado con trabajo o castigándome. Mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada con reuniones de té y otras vainas sociales. Mis hermanas se juntaban a veces, chismeando sobre mierda que el "hermanito" no estaba supuesto que escuche.

Mis amigos no sabían que prácticamente yo tenía las tres comidas del día, completamente solo en un maldito y gigantesco comedor. Mientras ellos discutían que sus padres eran injustos y todo, yo estaba ocupado envidiándolos...de lo contrario, sólo los ignoraba. No los escuchaba. No me importaba. Así es como me manejaba.

Así que talvez mis ojos pudieron estar un poco borrosos. Mi cabeza talvez haya estado sólo medio despierta. Pero esa cara... nunca puedes olvidar la cara de tu madre en toda tu vida. Nunca.

Y fue así como supe que era ella. Talvez haya tenido bolsas bajo los ojos, el cabello desaliñado, pero esa cara...esa cara que tenía era la misma de cuando me estaba curando las heridas y golpes, mientras las sirvientas ayudaban a vendarlas...gracias a mi padre, por supuesto.

Pero esa cara...mierda...esa cara. Había pasado tanto tiempo. No la había visto en tantos años. Demasiados.

-"¿Xiao Lang?" Ese era el chino de 'pequeño lobo'. Era así como se suponía que fuera. Un pequeño lobo. Pero la mitad de la gente en Japón, probablemente no sería capaz de pronunciar eso, así que me quedé con el nombre japonés. Mierda, recuerdo incluso haberme tomado el tiempo para legalizar eso. Y desde entonces, la obligué a llamarme 'Syaoran' por el teléfono.

-"¿Xiao Lang? Por favor, ¿puedes escucharme?"

-"Señora, le aseguro que es una fase normal"

-"¡Pero no está diciendo nada!"

-"Señora, es el proceso. Talvez no será capaz de distinguir sus alrededores por unos cuantos minutos. Tomará un poco de tiempo para que se adapte"

-"Pero él-,"

-"Se lo aseguro, señora. No importa cuánto le tome, su cerebro está tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal. Tomará tiempo"

-"Pero-,"

-"Es perfectamente normal estar desorientado. Una semana es bastante tiempo, después de todo"

-"¿Está seguro?"

-"Sí, señora. Ahora, por favor. Debemos hacerle más pruebas antes de que las horas de visita continúen. Por favor-,"

-"¡No! ¡Prefiero quedarme aquí con mi hijo!"

-"Señora, por favor. No se preocupe. Ya está fuera de peligro, y es absolutamente crucial que le hagamos más exámenes de sangre"

Rayos. Esas voces. Y entre ellas podía distinguir la de mi madre. Podía sentir a mi madre besarme la frente. Y después de más de cinco años, ella finalmente estaba en frente mío. Estaba finalmente conmigo.

Su cara fue lo último que vi.

Porque hubo un dolor repentino en mi pecho. Algo que se quería salir de mi garganta, y finalmente terminó escapando por mi boca.

Y luego mis ojos se cerraron.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Los rumores eran como mosquitos. Era un veredicto perfecto. Como mosquitos que rodean a todos. Te pican y te torturan. Te perseguirían hasta que te rasques, te rasques y luego sangres. Y luego se irían. Pero la marca quedaría. Esa marca que te recordaría el día miserable por el que pasaste.

Esta depresión. Querías librarte de ella, pero es como si... como si también dependieras de ella.

Y algunas veces, la gente vivía y moría por los rumores que me enfermaba saber, que sin importar cuánto te resistas a chismear, todo sólo se empeoraría. Era un muy gastado tema de conversación en la escuela. Los chismes. Las quejas. Y los insultos. La gente debería recibir premios por manipular secretos y transformarlos hasta que... hasta que ya no fuera un secreto. Hasta que ya no fuera privado o especial.

Así que ahora, no se trataba sólo de mí. No sólo sobre Sakura Kinomoto, quien había estado secretamente revolcándose con el más terrible y drogadicto de todos, pero también se hablaba del estúpido, despistado chico que la había rescatado.

Y como resultó, i.e. Odagiri había tenido el coraje de hablarle a la 'recientemente' desadaptada, en el baño de los chicos. Había logrado quedarse con ella por todo un periodo y le había convencido finalmente de escapar de su estado temporal. Pero a pesar de que no se había convertido en el blanco, definitivamente fue despreciado por su asociación.

No que a Yuu le importara.

Justo ahora, me está acompañando a Química. Un libro bajo su brazo y otro en sus bolsillos. Sus ojos estaban en mí. Y de repente, me sentí celosa de su valentía. O sólo de la forma en la que le importaba todo, poco.

No le importaba. No le importaba quién lo viera conmigo. No le importaban los rumores. Le valía un bledo los chismes. Y eso me hacía feliz.

Créanlo o no, me sentía un poco mejor. Estaba caminando con la cabeza en alto, y Yuu estaba a mi lado, haciéndome una conversación algo patética, que se suponía que debía ser graciosa. Y yo estaba...feliz. Porque la gente nos miraba. Hablaban detrás de sus manos. Gruñendo. Riendo. Señalando. Pero al diablo.

A pesar de que no sabían lo que se suponía que debían saber, no me importaba ya. Talvez no sabían la verdad, pero al menos yo sí. Talvez no les importaba Syaoran Li, pero al menos a mí sí.

No me importaba si me tropezaba con Eriol o Van o cualquiera. No me importaban qué tenían que decirme.

Porque ya dejó de importarme. Porque ya dejé de interesarme en lo que la gente pensaba de mí. Sobre mi reputación.

Yuu agarró mi codo antes de que me dejara. No sonrió. Creo que su cuota de sonrisas ya se agotó por hoy. Ya había regresado a ser superior y gruñón.

-"Ignóralos" Me dijo al oído, antes de darme una última sonrisa. Y luego, se fue. Estaba sola de nuevo. Pero esta vez, fui dejada con fuerza. Con coraje.

Unos cuantos chicos estaban ya ahí, la mayoría de ellos, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia mí, como si fuera un payaso local. Tomé el asiento donde usualmente nadie se sienta. Lejos de la última fila y lejos de por lo menos la mitad de los ojos de la clase. En la esquina de la ventana. Donde podía sentarme, y nunca tendría que ver a Van o a Eriol.

Cuando los dos entraron, yo estaba mirando hacia la ventana.

No estaban hablando como usualmente lo harían. Eriol lucía molesto. Y Van estaba más tenso de lo que nunca lo he visto. No hablaron a los tipos junto a ellos y sólo abrieron sus libros. El mío todavía estaba recostado en mi pupitre, cerrado y con una pluma dentro. Miré mis manos, y las presioné hasta que el color regresó a ellas. Lucían inertes. Como si pudieran morir en cualquier instante.

Mi cabeza se estaba partiendo poco a poco, e incluso concentrarme en lo que sea que el profesor nos estaba iluminando en los exámenes, estaba matándome.

No quería estar ahí.

De verdad, no quería.

No quería sentarme ahí, sabiendo que todos a mi alrededor me odiaban, chismeaban sobre mí, se reían de mí y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad sólo para provocarme. Sabiendo que había dos tipos detrás de mí, mirándome mal. Deseando que me muriera.

Pero tenía que estar ahí. _Tenía. _Porque no había hecho nada malo. No había cometido un crimen. No había herido a nadie...bueno, excepto a Van. Talvez lo había engañado con unos cuantos besos de Syaoran, pero la situación había sido diferente. Porque al final, eso era todo. Si me odiaban por estar con un chico que bebía y se drogaba, entonces que se jodan.

Esas no eran las cosas que hacían a Syaoran. Incluso cuando yo había estado con él...incluso en tan poco tiempo, él no había estado drogado ni borracho.

No lo conocían. No _merecían _conocerlo. Porque él era normal, como todos los demás. Había tenido defectos como todos los demás. Se enfurecía. Se alegraba. Se entristecía. Lloraba. Reía. Sentía dolor. Él era normal.

Y no era el asunto de nadie más. Yo podía estar con quien quiera que quisiera. Podía estar con Syaoran Li, ¡porque no era su maldito asunto!

Era mi vida. Mis lágrimas. Mi felicidad. Y yo podía compartirla con quien quiera que quisiera. Podía llorar por quien quiera que quisiera. Porque era mi decisión. Sólo mía. Y si no entendían, entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía cambiar la mente de nadie. No podía forzar a alguien a ayudarme. No podía cambiar la opinión de toda la escuela.

Y fue como me senté ahí. Mis pensamientos me daban compañía y la ventana, me daba una vista.

Salí cuando el segundo timbre tocó. Y esta vez, nadie estaba atrás de mí. Esperándome. Nadie me dijo una palabra. Fui a mi casillero. Cerré mi casillero e ignoré el hecho de que Yuu me había dicho que le esperara fuera de mi clase. Ignoré pensar en Yuu. Lo que me había dicho. _Talvez no seas como los demás en esta escuela. Pero eso es lo que te hace ser incluso más normal._

Ignoré la forma en que algunas personas trataban de chocarse conmigo, a propósito. Ignoré a tipos quienes se salieron de su camino, con tal de tocarme. Ignoré su estupidez. Su maldita ignorancia.

Sólo quería ver a Meiling. O a Yamazaki. O a Shiroi. Quería hablarles. Preguntarles sobre Syaoran. Cómo estaba. Quería preguntarles tantas cosas sobre él.

Llegué al patio trasero, donde ellos siempre estaban. Desde la distancia, pude ver el alocado cabello de Shiroi. Pude ver a esa chica, Chiharu.

Y luego había una chica en frente de mí. Alta y bonita y lucía furiosa. De hecho, había otras tres, pero ella estaba en mi cara. Y luego sus manos estaban en mis hombros, empujándome.

-"¿Sakura, cierto?" Me gritó, su cara retorciéndose, mientras yo daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. No dije nada, porque ella no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. -"¿La perra que se metió con mi novio?"

-"Uh-," Las palabras no salieron porque ella me dio otro fuerte empujón. Y luego otro. Y después otro.

-"¡Maldita cualquiera!" No vi su puño acercarse. No vi a las otras chicas acercarse y tomarme de los brazos. No estaba pensando, creo. Pero sabía quién era ella. Ella era la chica con quien había visto besarse Syaoran, en los primeros días de la escuela. La chica con la que lo había visto por nuestros casilleros.

Su golpe atravesó mi cara y luego la siguiente cosa que supe, fue que estaba en una enredadera. Estaba intentando librarme del agarre de las dos chicas. Protegiéndome a mí misma. Y esperando que la chica termine de tirar de mi cabello y de golpearme y abofetearme, y pegarme en el cuello.

No me fue concedida la oportunidad de sacar algo de mi boca. Pero podía sentir la sangre. Lágrimas inútiles. Y esta descarga de furia, antes de que pudiera sacar también mi puño y darle con todo lo que tenía, directamente en la cara.

-"¡¡Aléjate de mí!" La pateé, y luego le di un codazo en las costillas a una de las chicas en las costillas. Estaba tan enfurecida que nunca me percaté de las nuevas caras. Nunca me percaté de los brazos agarrándome por la espalda. Estaba agitada. Furiosa. Y tan...molesta. Mis manos estaban temblando. Y podía sentir mi cara arder.

Pero la cara de esa chica había estado tan cerca. Y a pesar de que sus manos estaban siendo sostenidas, podía verla gritando y maldiciendo. No podía escuchar nada, pero podía ver todo a través de mis ojos borrosos. Recaí sobre quien quiera que fuera el que me estaba agarrando.

Por un segundo, Syaoran vino a mi mente. Por un segundo, estaba pensando sobre la misma forma en la que me había agarrado cuando había estado furiosa en su fiesta. Por un estúpido segundo, esperé verlo ahí. Abrazándome. Sonriéndome. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Esperé que él estuviera ahí! Cerca de mí. Sonriéndome. Su boca besándome. Mi corazón latiendo y llorando. Estaba gritando. Fue ahí cuando me oí a mí misma. Y fue ahí cuando la decepción me pegó más fuerte. No era Syaoran Li. Era sólo Yamazaki. Sus manos arrastrándome. No era Syaoran. No era el chico que yo quería que fuera.

Casi no estaba al pendiente de Shiroi y de Chiharu, y de algunos otros detrás de nosotros.

Pero eso era todo.

Me derrumbé por tercera vez en el día.

Lo extrañaba. ¡Lo extrañaba demasiado! Si sólo él estuviera a mi lado, apretando mi mano. Podría tener toda la fuerza para enfrentar a todos y a todo. Si él estuviera conmigo, no tendría que llorar ni una sola lágrima. Podría vivir feliz, y haberlo besado en frente de toda la escuela. ¡Si tan solo él estuviera aquí!

Pero no estaba aquí.

Ni siquiera su fantasma.

Estaba en algún lugar lejano. Y lo extraño.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**Traducción de la nota de la Autora:**

Me pareció importante traducir esta nota, así que presenten atención, chicos. Para leer mi nota, por favor vayan al final.

_Honestamente, es bastante depresivo el escribir cosas deprimentes. Es así como me siento, y esa es la razón por la que no he estado actualizando. Y también perdí un poco la inspiración. Es como si necesitara de alguna fuente para escribir páginas deprimentes._

_Bueno, tengo que decirles que HOH está acercándose a su fin. Talvez tres capítulos más, incluyendo el epílogo. Todavía estoy indecisa sobre el tipo de final que debo darle a esto. Espero que pueda ser algo agridulce. Definitivamente no va a ser uno cursi, pero quien sabe... conociéndome, talvez termine en un final feliz._

_He decidido darle a este fic una canción. 'Everything' por Lifehouse. Me enamoré de ella la primera vez que la escuché. Así que por favor descárguenla. Adelante. Las palabras encajan tanto que es increíble. Por cierto, también recuerden ver las imágenes del fic. Las encontrarán en mi bio, donde también tengo información de mis historias recientes._

_Por otra parte, lamento las actualizaciones lentas. Échenle la culpa a la escuela y al trabajo. Equilibrar mi vida así, se está volviendo algo tedioso. Así que...¡díganme si les gustó este capi!_

_P.D Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para escribirme. ¡Son increíbles! _

**Nota de Traductora:**

Bueno chicos. Ya leyeron a la autora. HOH le queda poco tiempo. U.U es una pena... De verdad me he encariñado con este fic y espero que ustedes también. Para que vean que mantuve mi promesa, la autora actualizó el viernes, y yo el domingo. Lo hubiera hecho ayer, pero culpen a un libro que estaba leyendo y que me mantuvo en suspenso hasta el fin. Lo terminé ayer mismo, considerando que tenía 517 páginas... así que discúlpenme por eso.

Por otra parte, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Muchos de ustedes se preguntaron cómo reaccionarían los "amigos" -para esos amigos, para qué necesito enemigos- de Sakura al enterarse. La maldita y desgraciada de "Minas" golpeó a Sakura... Uh... ¡VAMOS SAKU TU PUEDES! Y Saku todavía sin noticias de nuestro recién despertado "bello durmiente".

Vieja bruja Yelan, ¡te detesto! Me pareció un lindo detalle que a pesar de que Syaoran maltrató a la familia de Saku, tanto ella como ellos se preocuparan por él.

En fin, como siempre les pido ¡expresen sus ideas! Espero que la traducción les haya complacido y disculpen si hay algún error.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HACER QUE HOH EN ESPAÑOL SE HAYA SUPERADO! Tengo que admitirlo, nunca esperé tal aceptación por parte de ustedes, muchas gracias. Hay ya 50 personas unidas a los favoritos de esta historia. Y con más de 20000 hits y a punto de alcanzar los 300 reviews, se puede decir la aceptación.

Pensaba poner la traducción de cada nombre de cada capítulo pero... no tengo mucho tiempo ahora. Les prometo que será para la próxima.

Un 'gracias' especial para:

**gabyhyatt, vidavril, camili, Hik-chan, yo, lili, Naguchan, consue, Aneth, Erika Rivas, juna-chan, SaraLi, anna15, Fabisa, sada-nyu, ashley-chan, Naoko Andre, Sakura Ika, Asdi, juna-chan.**

En cuanto a mis actualizaciones, estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Pronto, chicos, tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	24. Firefly

**N/T: **¡SÍ! ¡Actualización, chicos! Y aunque pocos de ustedes se lo crean, este capítulo no va a ser tan dramático como los anteriores (igual lloré U.U). Y antes de que me reclamen la tardanza, sólo digo una vez más que este fic no es mío, sino de Shinsei Kokoro. Una fabulosa autora en esta página, que a veces, como a tantos de nosotros nos pasa, tiene una vida ocupada. Así que sin más retrasos, agradezco a todos por la acogida del fic, y ahora… ¡A LEER!

**Título: **Head Over Heels

**Autor: **Shinsei Kokoro

**Traductor: **Sakki Chan

**Capítulo: **24: Firefly

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecí observando mis manos. O cuánto tiempo estuve paralizado. Mi cabeza en blanco, mi piel fría, y mis dedos temblando.

Necesitaba fumar. Necesitaba levantarme. Necesitaba saber si estaba soñando o no.

Cada vez que intentaba toser, ningún sonido salía. Mi garganta estaba áspera, dolida e irritada, como si algo enorme hubiera acabado de salir de ella. Todo me fastidiaba. Las luces. Las caras. Sus voces.

Estaba confundido. Esa ni siquiera era la palabra. Estaba…tan…tan… perdido. Tan muerto.

Mis ojos seguían cerrándose cada cuantos minutos, y habían enfermeras haciéndome pruebas. Los doctores seguían abriendo mis ojos y haciéndome preguntas raras. Como cuál es mi nombre. Digo, claro que sabía cuál era mi maldito nombre.

Sólo quería saber qué diablos estaba hacienda aquí. Y por qué no podía levantarme.

Por qué… por qué todas estas caras de repente aparecían sobre mí. Diciendo cosas que casi ni podía entender.

Escuché mi nombre de nuevo. –"Xiao Lang."

Y vi a mi madre. Vi a… mi madre. Su cara. Esa cara que había extrañado por tanto tiempo. Esa cara a la que me obligaba a mí mismo a olvidar.

Estuve cerca de que me diera un paro cardíaco. Mi madre no estaba en Hong Kong. Mi madre estaba justo aquí. Justo aquí. Sentada junto a mí. Sujetando mi mano. Llorando. Ella estaba aquí conmigo. En Japón. En Tomoeda. Mi madre. Joder.

Sentí algo húmedo caer de mis ojos. Y tosí. Y seguí tosiendo.

Y luego llegaron todas estas personas. Sus manos agarrándome. Poniendo algo en mi nariz. Inyectando algo en mi brazo.

Pero no dejé de toser.

Quería llorar. Quería… quería respirar. Porque había demasiada sangre. Demasiada…sangre.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

No estaba escuchando.

No estaba pensando.

No podía... no podía dejar de llorar.

No podía ignorar el dolor que estrujaba mi cuerpo. No podía ignorar el sabor a sangre en mi boca.

Primero estaba Chiharu, una de las amigas de Meiling. Ella limpió un poco de la sangre en mi cara. Y luego vino Yamazaki, quien sostuvo mis hombros, con su voz suave y firme al mismo tiempo.

-"Sakura"

Seguían llamándome. Seguían levantando mi mirada.

Pero yo no podía detenerme. Simplemente no podía detenerme.

Lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba a Syaoran Li. Extrañaba que no estuviera aquí. Extrañaba que no me persiguiera. Esperando por besarme. Esperando por odiarme.

-"¡Oye! ¡Kinomoto!" Desperté cuando alguien sacudió mis hombros, y levanté mi mirada para ver a Shiroi. Deseé que él no pudiera verme. Que no pudiera ver las lágrimas en mis cara. Pero su cara se arrugó un poco, y alejó su mirada.

-"Sakura, ¿estás bien?" Yamazaki me miró cuidadosamente.

Le envié una mirada dura. Tan dura que deseé que se derritiera ahí mismo. Pero en vez de eso, simplemente negué -"Lo odio" Salió un quejido ronco -"¡Lo odio!"

¿Por qué todo se hacía más difícil? Tan... tan imposible de soportar...

Por qué... ¿Por qué todo a mi alrededor se estaba derrumbando?

¿Por qué... por qué me estaba derrumbando con ello?

-"Dios..." Yamazaki murmuró para sí mismo, y luego, lentamente me empujó a una silla -"Sólo... siéntate"

Levanté mi mirada por un momento. Miré a las paredes que nos rodeaban, que tenían pósteres de la Cruz Roja y de otras organizaciones médicas.

Casi a tropezones, me habían traído a la enfermería. Y haciendo una cara de horror, rápidamente ella me vendó, enviándome reprochadoras miradas mientras tanto. Y luego, me habían llevado a otra esquina de la escuela.

Así que aquí estaba ahora. Yamazaki y Shiroi en frente de mí, y Chiharu estaba sentada sobre una pila de ladrillos rojos.

Por un segundo, cerré mis ojos, y limpié mi cara. Por un segundo... me obligué a dejar de llorar. Me detuve a mí misma de dejarme romperme en pedazos nuevamente.

Y cuando Yamazaki se acuclilló para sentarse sobre sus talones, lo miré. Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios -"Quiero verlo" Un sollozo también se escapó, y enterré mis uñas en mis palmas. -"Por favor"

Su cara se tensó un poco, alejando su mirada justo cuando Chiharu habló por él. -"No creas que eres la única que quiere verlo"

Yamazaki lo explicó antes de que yo la insultara -"Te llevaríamos a verlo. Pero eso no es posible, porque tampoco nos está permitido verlo"

-"Esa maldita vieja dijo que iba a llamar a la policía" Shiroi pateó la pared, mientras intentaba librar de polvo sus zapatos -"Dijo un montón de mierda más. Y luego dijimos que éramos sus compañeros, y lo juro, ella parecía querer matarnos. Mierda, nos insultó a gritos, así que tuvimos que irnos. Toda esa gente estaba ahí. Nadie hizo nada. Sólo esa vieja. Dios, si la vuelvo a ver, juro que--," cortó su frase con una mirada amenazante, mientras se sentaba en otra banca.

Enterré mi cara entre mis manos, suspirando -"Esa es la madre de Syaoran"

Hubo silencio. -"Oh" Dijo después de un rato.

No estaba sorprendida. De verdad, no lo estaba. Pero algo en mí, se aplastó. Digo, todo este tiempo que he estado esperando que de alguna manera me hubiera podido colar. Que de alguna manera hubiera podido atravesar todo, para llegar a Syaoran. Pensé que talvez, sus amigos pudieran entenderme y... me hubieran llevado a verlo

Yo... estaba tan desesperada. Tan... necesitada. Él estaba aquí, un segundo. Y al siguiente, había desaparecido. Cosas como esas no se suponía que debían suceder. Cosas como esas... cosas como esas _nunca_ deberían suceder.

-"¿Cómo está?" No levanté mi mirada para poder saber mi respuesta. -"¿Han... Han escuchado algo?"

-"Meiling llamó anoche" El susurro de Shiroi era casi mortal -"Y supe que estaba destrozada el segundo en el que abrió la boca...y aparentemente, Syaoran... Syaoran está igual. No se ha despertado"

No mentiré. Pero sentí que alguien había exprimido mi corazón. Y sólo bastaron cuatro palabras. _No se ha despertado. _

Cuatro palabras con las que no quería lidiar. Cuatro palabras de las que en realidad no sabía su significado. Cuatro palabras que significaban vida y muerte.

-"¿Dónde está Meiling?"

-"Quien sabe" Shiroi no levantó su mirada, pero sí sonrió con gesto infeliz. -"Pero donde sea que esté, está atrapada"

-"Si ésa era su familia" Yamazaki interrumpió -"Entonces, ella debe estar con ellos. No ha venido a la escuela... así que parece que no la han dejado venir o, simplemente está... destrozada"

-"Claro que no la han dejado venir" La voz de Chiharu era suave. Por un rato pensé que no diría nada. Para mí, ella siempre sería una chica pequeña, que sólo decía palabrotas. Pero en cambio, sollozó con suavidad y Yamazaki la rodeó con un brazo. Me sentí un poco fría. -"Ella nunca va a volver" Chiharu estaba llorando ahora. Su cara estaba enterrada en la camiseta de Yamazaki, y él la estaba besando en la cabeza. Me sentí tan fría, que hasta me estremecí.

-"Chiharu, ya cállate" Shiroi estaba todavía en su esquina. -"No digas-,"

-"¡Oye!" Se apartó del abrazo de su novio -"¡No me digas qué es lo que debo de decir! ¡Yo la conocía! ¡Y sabía _todo_ sobre ella! ¡Y ellos nunca la van a dejar regresar!"

-"¡No digas eso, tú, perra!"

-"¡Es la verdad! ¡No la van a dejar regresar! ¡A ninguno de los dos! ¡Y ya lo sabes!"

Estaba perdida. Me sentía vacía. Sus gritos volaron sobre mí y todo lo que podía hacer era intentar entender lo que se estaba diciendo.

-"Ella..." Shiroi estaba de nuevo de pie, sus puños apretados a sus costados. -"Ella va a regresar... y también Syaoran"

Y luego Chiharu comenzó a llorar. Dejando escapar libremente las lágrimas. No sabía que ella era capaz de llorar. No sabía que ella era capaz de mostrar calidez. Pero ella estaba llorando. Y Shiroi había vuelto a caer sobre su asiento, sus manos estrechando su cabeza y su quijada relajada.

A nuestro alrededor, Yamazaki parecía que era el único que se contenía. Era el único que no liberaba su frustración. Y, de alguna manera, sé que de entre los tres, era Yamazaki el más dolido. Él era el más cercano a Syaoran. Casi como su mejor amigo. Pero en este grupo, todo era confuso. Cada uno de estos 'desadaptados' era tan distinto a su propia manera. Como si pertenecían a un diferente mundo, cada uno. Como si sus problemas no eran los mismos que los nuestros.

Y sus vidas. Ellos vivían en apartamentos. ¿Eso significa que no tienen familias? O quizás significaba que ellos habían dejado atrás a su hogar. Estaban tan unidos, viviendo juntos en un apartamento, yendo a fiestas de vez en cuando, y sin importarles el mundo. Me hizo preguntarme por qué habían elegido este tipo de vida. ¿Por qué, para comenzar, Syaoran estaba aquí?

Si su familia es de Hong Kong, ¿por qué estaba aquí? Viviendo entre tanta pobreza, mientras su familia era adinerada. ¿Por qué se drogaba? ¿Su familia no había intentado detenerlo? ¿No había su familia intentado traerlo de vuelta? ¿Habían venido a verlo alguna vez? ¿Qué era de su pasado?

-"Son ricachones, sabes," Yamazaki atrajo a Chiharu a sus brazos, para sentarse entre Shiroi y yo.

Levanté mi mirada. sólo escuchando el crujido de la banca cuando se sentaron.

-"Syaoran y Meiling" Su voz era tan suave que casi ni la escuchaba -"Sus familias son unas de las más ricas en todo Hong Kong"

Lo miré insegura, mis expectativas cayendo, y mi boca abriéndose perpleja. Nunca... nunca supe eso. Nunca supe...

-"Son más ricos que cualquiera en toda esta maldita escuela, incluso juntos" Shiroi rugió -"Incluso tus malditos amigos. Son como unas hormigas en comparación a los Li. Syaoran, ese bastardo suertudo, es incluso el heredero de la compañía de su familia" Una risa estrangulada escapó de él, y lo observé de cerca.

Sentí un estremecimiento recorrer mi médula, y mis oídos comenzaron a palpitar. Succioné mi labio sangrante.

-"Syaoran fue enviado aquí como un estudiante de intercambio" Yamazaki continuó, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, -"Lo conocimos en primaria. Él era... él era diferente, en ese entonces. Callado. Algo tímido al principio. Siempre se lo guardaba todo para sí mismo. Él era tan reservado que... que a veces no podrías decir qué era en lo que estaba pensando"

-"Pero él no era ni una pizca como uno de esos imbéciles con plata" Shiroi añadió, acercándose y apoyando su nuca en la pared. -"Nunca lo supimos. No hasta que nos invitó a su casa, ¿cierto, Yama?"

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó la cara de Yamazaki. Como si estuviera pensando en algo agradable. En esos viejos recuerdos deben ser fabulosos. -"Síp" Apretó a Chiharu en sus brazos -"Sí. Incluso tenía mayordomo" Una risa escapó -"Nunca habíamos conocido a alguien que siquiera tuviera mucama. Pero él..."

-"El apartamento de Syaoran solía estar en la calle principal" Dijo Shiroi -"Tuvo su propio auto... incluso estando en primaria. Él lo... Él lo tenía todo"

-"Solíamos estar algo celosos, algunas veces" Yamazaki miró a su amigo, y ambos sonrieron. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció -"Pero... nunca supimos" él pausó un momento para mirarme de cerca, como si estuviera examinándome para saber si podía confiar en mí, por lo que iba a decir a continuación -"Nunca supimos cuán celoso estaba él de _nosotros"_

La oración retumbó en mi pecho. Y sacudí mis dedos entumecidos. -"¿Por qué?" Pregunté.

Por unos cuantos segundos no obtuve respuesta. Incluso los sollozos de Chiharu habían cesado. Era como si pudiera sentirlo. Sentir sus mentes.

Finalmente Yamazaki murmuró con voz ronca -"Los Lis son diferentes" Su aliento era tembloroso y lento -"Son una familia antigua y que viven de sus tradiciones y de mantener el nombre de la familia, sólido" Podía oír el rastro de duda en su voz, pero no le pedí que se detuviera. No sabía a dónde había ido mi voz. Pero quería que él continuara. Quería saber todo lo que pudiera averiguar. Esta era mi oportunidad. -"Nunca los he conocido, así que creo que esta es la primera vez que han venido a Japón"

-"Diablos, creo que es la primera vez que alguno de ellos lo ha visto en tantos años" Shiroi murmuró.

-"Síp. Syaoran... Syaoran quería conservar su distancia. Recuerdo que su madre llamaba para pedirle que regresara, pero... él no quería"

-"¿Por qué?" Pregunté de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué?" Yamazaki repitió mi pregunta -"Syaoran lo odiaba" Tragó -"Odiaba su nombre. Odiaba ser rico. Se odiaba a sí mismo"

-"No tenía a nadie hasta que nos conoció" Shiroi se quejó, y luego me miró -"Él en realidad no quería a nadie"

No lo entendía. No entendía nada de lo que ellos estaban diciendo.

-"Allá, en Hong Kong, él tenía una imagen que mantener. Tenía responsabilidades. Tenía obligaciones" La sonrisa de Yamazaki afloró -"Y él lo odiaba. Porque es duro ser rico. Es tan... maldita sea, duro" Exhaló por un momento -"Él no tenía vida. No tenía su propio nombre. Simplemente, era otro Li. No podía elegir. No podía elegir a qué fiesta asistir. O a dónde ir durante el fin de semana. Qué materias escoger el siguiente año. Ya ves, él lo odiaba. Detestaba su vida. Pero aquí. Aquí, en Tomoeda. Este es su hogar. Su _verdadero _hogar. Su independencia se desarrolló aquí. Su maldita actitud creció aquí"

-"Pero él era un chico bueno" La voz de Chiharu salió a flote -"Cuando comenzó a drogarse, también comenzó a reír más. También habían veces que se enfurecía, como todos nosotros. Y también nos dio un lugar dónde vivir"

El apartamento. El tan poblado apartamento con muy pocos cuartos y demasiada gente. El apartamento con una hilera de latas de cerveza en cada esquina.

-"Nos deja quedarnos con él. Le pagamos un poco. Pero él se encarga de todo. Incluso de los extraños. Nos deja quedarnos. Sin importar quién" Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. -"Sin importar quién seas. Un estúpido. Una zorra. Un drogadicto. Él nos deja quedarnos. Y... y él es el único que ha hecho eso por nosotros" Parecía como ella ya no pudiera decir nada más. Chiharu se sostuvo fuertemente de Yamazaki, y cada respiración que tomaba era forzada.

Y eso provocó que mis ojos ardieran. Por un momento, casi ni podía ver.

-"No somos ricos" La confesión de Shiroi parecía hacerle gracia -"No tan ricos como él. Pero tenemos cosas que él jamás podrá tener"

¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué eran esas?

-"Tengo una familia" Me miró con suavidad -"Tengo gente que me ama a pesar de que he sido arrestado dos veces. Solía hacerlo sentir miserable, antes. Solía ser arrestado, y Meiling solía sacar el dinero para pagar su fianza. Pero ahora... ahora no le importa. Nada le importa"

Era frío, lo pude sentir. Cada palabra era como una amenaza. Una indirecta hacia mí. Estaba tejiendo una imagen para mí. Una imagen de un chico llamado Syaoran. Una nueva imagen.

Talvez en mi interior, yo ya lo sabía. Talvez yo ya sabía cuán desesperado en realidad él era. Sobre cómo él no tenía a nadie a parte de sí mismo y esos amigos a los que él llamaba familia. Talvez yo ya sabía quién era él en realidad. Este chico cargado de nada más que pesar y furia. Este chico cuya sonrisa es invaluable. Este chico que con cada roce, hace mi corazón volar. Talvez sabía que debía haber algo en él, que lo hacía especial.

Pero estas cosas. Nunca supe esta cosas.

-"Meiling vino después de que termináramos la primaria" Yamazaki continuó -"Ella huyó de casa"

Lo miré.

Shiroi rió -"Robó dinero. Compró un boleto de avión y vino a encontrar a su primo. Eso es bastante valiente para alguien que ha sido una princesa durante toda su vida"

No podía imaginarlo. No podía imaginar a Syaoran y a Meiling, vestidos apropiadamente, en limpias y recién planchadas prendas. Comiendo con platos de plata. Durmiendo en cuartos del tamaño de su apartamento. Luciendo...limpios, ricos, sofisticados y educados. No podía imaginarlos sin sus sonrisas arrogantes, sin sus ojos penetrantes. Sin esa intensidad y ese look rebelde. No podía imaginármelos.

-"Claro que ellos llamaron. Su padre incluso intentó venir aquí y llevarla de regreso. Pero entonces..." Yamazaki se cortó, en un tono remilgado.

-"¿Y luego qué?" Murmuré.

-"Luego todo se vino abajo, creo" Suspiró, y luego habló con sus labios en la frente de Chiharu -"Syaoran no habla mucho sobre eso. Pero las cosas se jodieron con su negocio familiar. Su papá entró en depresión. Y luego... él murió. Justo este año. Probablemente unos cuantos días antes de que llegaras aquí."

Yo... yo no sabía eso. Su padre. El padre de Syaoran. Nunca... lo supe. Syaoran nunca me lo dijo.

-"Perdieron muchas compañías. Y aparentemente la mayoría de sus negocios fueron vendidos para pagar deudas y toda esa mierda. Eso es todo lo que Syaoran nos dijo" Yamazaki contó -"Y luego... luego su madre comenzó a llamar. Pidiéndole que regresara a casa, pero Syaoran inventaba excusas. A los ojos de ella, él todavía era el estudiante de intercambio que trabajaba duro en la escuela y que vivía con Meiling. Ella pagó por su fianza una vez, pero el único crimen que ella cree que cometió fue meterse en un accidente automovilístico. Él es--_era_ siempre un buen niño para ella. Vamos a ver qué es lo que sucederá... cuando él despierte"

Cuando terminó, su oración nos envolvió a todos. El timbre sonó, pero nos quedamos ahí.

Por tanto tiempo, nos sentamos y las lágrimas simplemente cayeron.

Así que ella sabía. Finalmente, ella se había enterado. Creo que ahora puedo imaginármelo. Puedo imaginarme cómo la madre de Syaoran se estaría sintiendo justo ahora. Viendo a su hijo después de tantos años, y nada menos que en un hospital. Y de una sobredosis de droga.

Creo que podía imaginar por qué lo estaba alejando de nosotros. Creo que podía saber por qué ella se sentía tan atormentada. Sería duro. Era duro saber que tu hijo, un chico que ha seguido el camino del bien durante toda su vida, de hecho había perdido las riendas de su vida. Creo... creo que la entiendo.

Una madre. Después de todo, ella era una madre. Y ¿qué es lo que haría una madre en estos casos? ¿Qué haría una madre al averiguar que su hijo se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Qué haría ella al ver sus ojos cerrados y su cara pálida? ¿Qué sería por lo que ella estaba atravesando? No podía imaginarlo.

No podía.

No podía imaginar su horror.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Estaba frío.

Muy frío.

Había algo en mi cara. Y... y pude abrir mis ojos. Sólo lo suficiente. Habían demasiadas luces brillantes. Tan... brillantes.

Podía respirar.

Podía oír. Ruidos. Pitidos. Voces.

Podía ver. Gente. Este hombre inclinándose hacia mí.

-"Syaoran Li" Su cara era tan brillante -"¿Puede escucharme?"

Podía sentir. Podía sentir mis pies. Mis dedos. Este dolor en mi espalda.

-"Syaoran Li" La voz me tocó de nuevo. -"Soy su doctor. Huen Lao, ¿puede escucharme?"

Doctor. ¿Doctor?

-"Está en el Hospital Particular Ishigami. ¿Puede escucharme?"

Lo miré de nuevo. Este hombre. Estaba hablándome. Así sí. Mierda. Claro que podía escucharlo.

-"Syaoran Li. ¿Puede escucharme?"

Dejé que un suspiro le respondiera por mí. Pero nada salió. Mi boca se sentía amarga y reseca. Pero... nada salió. Por qué... ¿Por qué no podía hablar?

-"Enfermera" Lo escuché decir. Y luego llegaron más manos. Empujando algo en mi cara. Intenté alejarme, pero algo se enterró en mi boca. Y... y bebí.

Algo frío.

Algo verdaderamente frío. Pero... pero que me calentó por dentro. Atravesó mi garganta. Salpicó en mi cara antes de que la copa fuera alejada de mí. Agua. Era simplemente agua.

-"¿Syaoran Li?"

Lo miré de nuevo, y abrí mi boca. Un doctor. Este era un doctor.

-"S...Sí" el momento en el que hablé, hubieron muchos ruidos. Ruidos muy altos. Todas esas voces, al mismo tiempo, que no pude concentrarme.

-"Traigan a su madre" El doctor dijo antes de mirarme de nuevo. Sonrió una vez. Y luego ajusto algo detrás de mí -"Buenos días señor Li. ¿Cómo se siente?"

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Era difícil no estremecerse.

Me abracé a mí misma con fuerza. Presioné con más fuerza mi abrigo. Clavé mi barbilla a mi pecho. No hacía frío, pero yo igual continuaba tiritando.

Sostuve con fuerza mi crucifijo en mi puño, dejando que sus bordes se clavaran sobre mi piel.

No sé cuántos timbres han sonado. ¿Talvez dos? ¿Tres? Shiroi ni siquiera le importó. Ni tampoco a Yamazaki ni a Chiharu. Ellos se quedaron ahí. En silencio. Un silencio agradable. Que era para lo mejor. Era lo mejor, el que no habláramos. Era lo mejor, que no viéramos las lágrimas en los ojos del otro. El silencio era bueno. Casi me trajo algo de paz.

'_Sí' _ Mi corazón se sacudió. Podía oírlo. Su voz ronca en mis oídos. Sus labios rozando mi piel. Casi podía sentirlo. _'Soy real' _ Eso había sido hacía algún tiempo. La primera vez en que lo besé.

Tragué con fuerza. Apegué el crucifijo a mi cara. Sí. Él había sido real. Un chico real. Y no era perfecto. Porque era humano.

_'Sakura' _ Podía oírlo. La forma en que me llamaba tan rudamente pero... con suavidad. '_No te pedí que te fueras' _No podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas continuaron bajando. Cayeron en mis manos.

'¿_Es eso mejor de lo que tu novio te da?' _Un estremecimiento recorría mis brazos y traté de imaginarme su cara expectativa. _'Para saber si debo mejorar o no' _No. Claro que no. Claro que él no necesitaba mejorar. Al menos no para mí. No había algo más que yo deseara que lo que ya tenía.

_'Sakura...'_

Miré la hierba verde crecer entre las rajaduras del cemento, debajo mis zapatos. Miré una hormiga moverse a través de mis pies. Miré a las hojas amarillentas de un árbol, caer con la ayuda del viento.

_'Sakura' _

Me hizo pensar. E incluso parecía gracioso.

Alguien que estaba a un paso de la muerte. Alguien que talvez estaría llorando. Alguien que talvez estaría en agonía. Mucho más allá que esa persona. Todo se conservaba intacto. Nada se detuvo. Todo continuó.

_'Me gustan las perras' _ Él era tan estúpido. Tan franco.

Por un segundo, cerré mis ojos. E intenté imaginarme a mí misma.

A mí misma, en la pequeña esquina en la habitación de espera. Llorando. Y luego... y luego intenté imaginarme a unas cuantas personas mirándome. Unas cuantas personas que eran de mi escuela, acercándose sólo a visitar a un amigo en emergencia.

unas cuantas personas que preguntaban, curioseando por qué Sakura Kinomoto y Meiling Li estaban acurrucadas en una esquina, esperando. Sólo unas cuantas personas. Unas cuantas personas que terminaron contándole a toda la escuela lo que habían oído y visto. Unas cuantas personas que se estaban preguntando qué podría tener Sakura Kinomoto con Syaoran Li.

Habían tan sólo unas cuantas personas.

Personas que yo esperaba que fueran felices por ser tan insufribles. Sólo... unas cuatas personas.

El rumor había andado por ahí. Cuando Chiharu había dicho algo sobre mí y Syaoran. Alguien nos había visto. No sé dónde. O cuándo. Pero alguien nos había visto juntos.

Y...y sucedió.

Sonreí para mí misma.

Espero que sean felices. Felices porque al fin un rumor se había convertido en realidad.

Pero no me importaba. De verdad, no me importaba. Me valía un bledo si tenían fotos mías con Syaoran, besándonos y las publicaban. Me importaba un carajo.

_'Sakura...'_

Talvez debería haberle preguntado a Yuu. Mi nuevo amigo. Talvez le debía haber preguntado. Pero no pude. No podía arrastrarlo aún más en todo esto. Los amigos ayudaban. Ellos no resolvían tus problemas. Y Yuu ya me había ayudado suficiente.

-"¿Yamazaki?" Mi voz se quebró en silencio. Nuestro hermoso silencio.

El chico me miró. Y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-"Llévame donde Syaoran. Yo enfrentaré a su madre"

_'No te pedí que te fueras' _ No. Claro que no. ¿Cómo podía yo, irme?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Creo que un segundo estaba vivo... y al siguiente... muerto. Casi muerto. ¿Por qué más las personas estaban en coma?

Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Era sobredosis de cocaína...y joder... casi no podía recordar nada. Casi no podía recordar. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

He estado muerto ante el mundo por más de una semana. Una semana completa.

Y la primera persona a la que tenía que ver era...ella. _Mi madre._

Me ayudaron a beber un poco más de agua... y ella estaba ahí. Parada. Llorando. En su traje típico. Con el mismo estilo de cabello. Y con sus mismos ojos algo arrugados.

Ése había sido el shock de mi vida. Casi me ahogué cuando la vi. No lo pude creer por un momento. Y por ese segundo... pensé que estaría soñando de nuevo. Pero no. Ella era real. Pensé que podría ser alguien más. Pero no... nadie más podría ser como ella.

Y luego esperé.

Esperé el bofetón. Las maldiciones. Esperé que me gritara y me insultara hasta que ya no tuviera más voz. Y esperé.

Porque lo había estado anticipando por demasiado tiempo. Por tantos años.

Claro que había sabido desde el día número uno que ella algún día se enteraría. Que habría un día en el que se enteraría de lo que me he convertido. En qué me he convertido. En lo mucho que he cambiado. Claro que había pensado en ello. Pero ese día... creo que nunca pensé cuán cercano podría estar ese día.

Pero ella no dijo una palabra. Sólo me estaba abrazando. Presionando su mejilla junto a la mía y dejando que sus lágrimas húmedas rodaran en mi piel.

-"Estúpido..." Pude escucharla murmurar entre sollozos.

Y madito sea... me rendí.

La dejé que me abrazara. Que llenara de besos. Y que sostuviera mi cara con firmeza. Sus ojos estaban llorosos pero firmes.

-"¿Cómo... ¿Cómo pudiste?" Preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza -"¿Cómo?"

Y así fue como sucedió. Después de años de esperar por este momento. Fue así como sucedió. Lloramos juntos. Mi madre y yo.

Joder... no pude evitarlo. Maldita sea, no pude contenerlo ni un minuto más. No pude.

Estaba cansado. Física y mentalmente.

Estaba tan... tan cansado. Y yo quería acabar con esto. Así que me rendí. Dejé que todo saliera.

Y le dije. Lentamente. En mi momento de confesión.

Yo era un chico malo.

He estado en la cárcel más de siete veces. He sido golpeado por los oficiales. Por abuso, por beber sin tener la edad apropiada, por el use de drogas, por todo lo que quieras acusarme. Casi he matado. He sido multado infinitas veces por asalto. Era un desastre. Un adicto a la droga. Era... un maldito drogadicto.

Y creo que ella no pudo evitar sentir asco. Creo que no pudo evitar apretar sus dientes y alejar su mirada.

Pero ella sabía.

Ella más que nadie, sabía por qué. Por qué me había convertido en esto. Por qué nunca dije una sola palabra. Sentada aquí a filo de mi cama, sabía que ella sabía.

Porque ella nunca dijo algo más.

Ella sólo me sostuvo y besó mi frente. -"Juro..." su voz era difícil de escuchar -"Prometo que... te cuidaré"

No dejé de llorar incluso cuando ella tuvo que irse.

Yo estaba... Yo estaba... No tenía palabras por primera vez.

Pero estaría mintiendo si diría que no estaba avergonzado por primera vez, tampoco.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tomamos el Honda de Yamazaki antes de que el último periodo de clases terminara. Estaba podrido. Tenía los asientos dañados. Y apestaba a cigarrillo. Pero no importaba.

Supongo que debí haberle dicho algo a Yuu. Porque supe que estaría esperándome por mi casillero, después de la escuela. Estaría esperándome, preguntándose dónde estaría. Preguntándose si estaría otra vez en el baño, llorando desconsoladamente. Pero era demasiado tarde para regresar ahora.

Conseguimos un parqueo en el hospital, y nos acercamos con Chiharu a pagar la tarifa del aparcamiento.

Shiroi no había dejado de marcar números en su celular. Y Yamazaki lucía tan estresado que por un segundo pensé que saldríamos volando junto con él.

Los tres me siguieron, mientras yo caminaba al frente.

A decir verdad, no tenía idea de lo que le podría decir a la madre de Syaoran. No tenía nada planeado. No tenía nada que me apoyara. Pero había una cosa que me motivaba. Quería verlo. Estaba desesperada por verlo. Ver su cara. Ver sus resultados. Estaba tan desesperada que mis manos se sentían ansiosas y frías, cuando alcanzamos la unidad de emergencias.

Mi corazón estaba estremeciéndose en mi caja toráxico. Y mi cara parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo.

Pero me detuve. Me detuve antes que pudiera alcanzar las puertas.

Era estúpido. De verdad estúpido.

Pero estiré mi suéter. Sacudí mis pantalones, y solté mi cabello. Limpié cualquier impureza en mis ojos y lamiendo mis labios. Si me hubiera volteado en ese momento, hubiera visto a Yamazaki y Shiroi, metiéndose la camisa dentro de los pantalones y a Chiharu subir el cierre de su chaqueta.

Y luego entramos.

Probablemente no encajábamos con el lugar, pero al final terminamos entrando. Unas cuantas enfermeras nos miraron un poco interesadas, pero no nos detuvimos hasta que alcanzamos la quita sección. Recuerdo una tarjeta con 'Syaoran Li' impresa en ella y pegada a la puerta, pero caminamos tres veces por ahí, sin encontrar ninguna.

En un momento de frustración, seguí caminando y encontré un guardia al que le había suplicado que me dejara entrar, hace un semana. Pero eso no era todo. Porque en la cama en la que Syaoran había estado acostado, se encontraba una mujer entrada en años, con una máscara de oxígeno.

Lo juro, mi estómago intentó salirse por mi garganta.

-"Disculpe" Una enfermera ya anciana nos gruñó -"¿A quién busca?"

-"S-Syaoran Li" Yamazaki y Shiroi dijeron al unísono.

La enfermera miró su tablilla antes de mirarnos -"No hay nadie con el nombre de Syaoran Li. Lo siento"

Y fue ahí cuando lo perdí.

Algo pasó. Algo. Desperté. Y grité. Y grité con lo que me dieron mis pulmones.

-"¡No!" Sentía la puerta detrás de mí. Seguí gritando.

Dios, pensé que iba a colapsar.

Pero me alejé del guardia, con toda la fuerza que había en mí.

Corrí por el pasillo. La recepción me detuvo.

-"¡Syaoran Li! ¿Dónde está él?" Pregunté a la recepcionista. Sentí una descarga de calor atravesarme.

Como si me estuvieran rebanando.

Me sentía fría.

-"Señorita, por favor--"

-"¡No!" Grité, volando unos cuantos papeles del escritorio, con mis manos -"¿_Dónde_ está Syaoran Li?"

Y luego ella comenzó a tipear furiosamente.

Casi ni escuché las pisadas a mis espaldas. Alguien que agarraba mi codo.

-"Él..." la voz de la mujer se detuvo mientras escaneaba con sus ojos todas la pantalla de la computadora -"Él no ha sido registrado"

_No. No, Dios. Por favor no. No dejes que muera. _

-"Él..." De repente la mujer detrás del escritorio giró en su silla -"Ha sido transferido a una clínica privada"

Me derrumbé ante esas palabras. El mundo se cayó a mi alrededor y caí con él, sobre mis rodillas.

Casi ni escuché a Yamazaki preguntando qué hospital. Y reaccioné cuando la mujer le dijo que esa era información confidencial, a la que ella no estaba autorizada a brindar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Por que Syaoran Li estaba haciendo mi vida miserable? Sólo el pensamiento de que él estuviera muerto era como una bala que perforaba mi pecho. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Por fin estaba perdiendo la cordura? Cada camino era un callejón sin salida. Cada vez que pensaba que estaba un poquito más cerca de él, cada vez más me alejaba. Dios. Quería verlo. ¡Quería verlo!

-"Sakura. Vamos"

¿Cuándo iba a verlo?

¿Cuándo?

-"Vamos, la gente está mirando" Chiharu me ayudó a salir.

Por un segundo cuando estaba a punto de colapsar en la entrada principal, Shiroi me atrapó, justo a tiempo. Me sostuvo de los hombros hasta que llegamos al auto. Nos sentamos una hora ahí. Chiharu intentando que yo dejase de llorar, y Shiroi y Yamazaki sólo sentándose calladamente en frente del auto.

Me dejaron en casa.

No había nadie en la puerta cuando entré y mandé mis sandalias a volar. Kero vino a mis pies en unos cuantos segundos, ladrando y lamiéndome.

Miré su brillante pelaje antes de enterrar mi cara en su cuello. Él chilló cuando caí junto a él, mis lágrimas empapándolo y dejándolo confundido. No entendía. Él no entendía que finalmente he alcanzado un punto del que nunca me podré levantar. No se percataba de ello. Porque él era un perro. Un afortunado perro.

Caí dormida junto a la entrada, con Kero tratando de escapar de mi peso sobre su cola. Dormí recordando los dedos de Syaoran sobre los míos.

_'Sakura... Soy real'_

¿De verdad lo era? ¿De verdad alguna persona podría causar tanto dolor?

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Lloré hasta quedarme dormido. Bastante patético para alguien de diecisiete años, pero al diablo con eso.

Parecía que a las enfermeras no les importaba, pero terminaron colocando una caja de pañuelos junto a mí.

No estaba consciente de mucho, pero ellos seguían tomándome más pruebas y sacándome sangre. Casi no podía mover mi cuerpo, así que estaba atascado. Atascado y dejado al pensamiento. Era un drogadicto y mi madre lo sabía. No sabía qué iba a pasarme, pero averigüé que estuve a punto de morir.

El dolor no se había ido. Así que habían veces que me sacudía incontrolablemente en mi cama, sudando y llorando, esperando que esta quemazón en mi pecho simplemente acabara conmigo. Pero ahí entrarían las máscaras de oxígeno y luego comenzaría a vomitar sobre las sábanas. Era casi una rutina. Para el final de mi primer día en el mundo, me mantuvieron casi sedado por completo.

Y luego, al tercer día, dejaron entrar a visitantes. Cuando había visto a mi madre, no me había percatado que ella había traído a la mitad de la familia con ella.

Mis hermanas vinieron con sus maridos. No dijeron una palabra. Sólo se sentaron ahí. Fanren, mi hermana mayor me besó en la frente. Xiefa ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos. Shaozeng se quedó en la puerta. El tío Yau se quedó junto a Meiling. Tío Jianzhi se sentó en una silla junto a mí, con la hija de Fanren, Leong sobre sus piernas. Mientras todos me miraban a su propia manera, yo estaba ignorando a cada uno de ellos.

No los quería aquí. Madre debió haberse percatado de eso.

Shaozeng había dejado de insultarme desde su lugar en la puerta. Tío Yau había dejado de sacudir su cabeza en reprobación, y diciendo que era una decepción para mi padre y mi madre. Para el clan completo. Y como su futuro líder.

Obtuve toda esa mierda. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y la tomé. Tenía que aceptar, que me la merecía.

Descubrí que Meiling había llamado a mi madre. Tío Yau lo había concluido como "gracias a Dios esa estúpida chica tiene algo de sesos restantes como para llamarnos" Y Meiling no había cesado de llorar. Lloró tan que en la mayor parte del tiempo, bastaba sólo con una mirada hacia mí, para que saliera corriendo de la habitación. Definitivamente no la chica a la que yo conocía, antes.

Se quedaron sólo por una hora. Media hora en mi cuarto y otra media hora afuera, con mi madre.

Y se fueron.

Así, sin más.

Deseo... Deseo que no tuviera una familia.

Deseo... Deseo que no tuviera a nadie a quien decepcionar.

Y cuando se fueron, deseaba preguntarle a Meiling dónde estaba la gente a la que quería junto a mí. Yamazaki, Shiroi. Esos locos que me conocían por dentro y por fuera.

Pero los sedantes no me dejaban pensar bien. Sabía que era ella la que había estado conmigo. Sakura Kinomoto. La última vez que dormí, había sostenido su mano. Excepto que esta vez... esta vez no tenía nada más, excepto el aire del hospital.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

La llamada llegó una semana más tarde. El viernes, estaba en casa, incapaz de ir a la escuela. Incapaz de salir de mi cama. Incapaz de dejar que alguien encendiera las luces.

Touya había intentado despertarme, pero lo ignoré. Incluso cuando lo dejé esperándome en la escuela, el día lunes, lo ignoré. Había estado furioso, y probablemente todavía lo estaría, pero sabía tres horas de espera en el auto eran nada comparando a lo que yo estaba atravesando. No dejé que mi papá o él se acercaran a las heridas que esa chica me había hecho. Me pedían respuestas, pero no di ninguna. Así que sólo dije que me había caído mientras corría.

La escuela había sido graciosa. De verdad, graciosa. El repaso para los exámenes había comenzado y casi no podía concentrarme. Yuu me había obligado a hablar con un orientador, excepto que de hecho no dije ni una sola palabra durante la sesión.

Pasé el receso con Yamazaki, Shiroi y Chiharu, en la esquina del colegio, yo escuchándolos, mientras hablaban sobre viejos recuerdos. Yuu había insistido que me siente con ellos y los de su grupo, pero eso significaría tener que estar cerca de Eriol y el resto. Y no podía hacer eso. No podría mirar a Eriol y ver el daño que le causé. Una cortada en el labio, como el mío y un lindo moretón en su mejilla.

Creo que esta era la parte más cómica. Eriol estaba acechándome. Van me mataría con la mirada. Rika dejaría de mirarme desde el rabillo de su ojo. Y Tomoyo... Tomoyo a veces me miraba de frente. El rumor corrió y ella y Eriol se habían separado. Alguien obviamente le dijo los planes de Eriol. Creo que fue Rika, pero nuestra pelea en los baños, no había sido tan personal como lo pensé.

Algunas veces, me salgo de clases, y la veo ahí, parada en el pasillo, casi esperando por mí, pero Yuu me alejaría de ahí. Y por eso estaba feliz.

No quería conversar con ninguno de ellos. Especialmente Tomoyo. No quería tener que explicarle nada.

Y luego, volví a ser llamada por el orientador, porque ahora incluso mis profesores sabían qué estaba pasando. Mis notas habían bajado. No estaba concentrándome en clases. Y papá fue llamado una vez.

Así que tuvimos la charla.

La charla _familiar. _

Apestó desde el segundo en que Touya y Papá se sentaron en frente de mí. Dijeron que no podía perderme. Que todavía tenía una vida. Que no podía abandonar las cosas sólo porque todo se me estaba viniendo encima. Era sesión usual de terapia incluida.

Y me senté ahí, abrazando a Kero y dejando que sus voces entren por un oído y salgan por el otro.

Así pasó mi semana. Un desastre caótico del que todavía no puedo salir. Y hoy es mi día libre. Touya estaba en la universidad. Papá estaba en el trabajo, creyendo que estaba en casa, poniéndome al día con las clases. Pero eso es lo que él creía.

Porque todavía estaba en mi cama, en los jeans con los que había dormido anoche. Ir a la escuela me parecía un desperdicio. Tenía mis notas fotocopiadas y también los ejercicios, así que hoy era el día en el que se suponía que debía comenzar a cranear.

Era gracioso. Ya no me importaba.

Y luego el teléfono comenzó a sonar, abajo.

Lo ignoré por un minuto, sabiendo que la máquina contestadora lo registraría. Pero tan pronto como tenían que dejar el mensaje, se detuvo y volvieron a llamar. Al tercer timbrazo, me levanté y bajé las escaleras y contesté con un gruñido.

-"¡Tenemos contestadora, idiota! ¡Úsala!" Gruñí en el auricular, pero todo lo que pude oír fue esta respiración forzada -"¿Quién es?" Pregunté con irritación. Si era una llamada de algún bromista, no iba a dejarlo ir hasta que supiera algo de lo que corría por mi cabeza. -"Mire, si me está jodien--"

-"Soy yo"

El teléfono se me cayó de las manos cuando alguien habló.

Por un segundo, sentí que el mundo estaba dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Y sentí ese sentimiento tan familiar de tener mi estómago en la garganta.

Esa voz...

¡Esa voz!

La misma que he estado escuchando una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Me agaché para recoger el teléfono, aferrándome a él con mis manos, como si fuera un salvavidas. Podía escuchar respirar a alguien. Alguien muy distinto.

-"S--," las palabras se estrecharon en mi garganta, y no pude sacarlas.

-"Sakura" La voz sonaba diferente esta vez. Pero mucho más clara. Pero _su _voz era más ronca -"Sakura, soy yo. Shiroi"

El teléfono estaba enterrado entre mis puños, y por un segundo estuve a punto de estrellarlo contra la pared. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero él habló de nuevo.

-"Meiling acabó de llamar" Hizo una pausa antes de añadir -"Syaoran está despierto"

Estaba escuchando. y él continuó.

-"Está en el Hospital Privado Ishigami, que queda al oeste. Está a unas tres horas de aquí. Te pasaremos recogiendo ahora"

Mis manos temblaban. Tan violentamente. y mi corazón estaba ardiendo. Creo que estaba sonriendo. No podía hablar. Sólo saqué un -"Seguro" antes de colgarle.

Creo que me senté ahí por cinco minutos completos, tratando de registrar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y luego, salté de mi sofá y fui a la cocina. Garabateé una nota y acaricié a Kero antes de salir corriendo y poniéndome los zapatos en la verja.

No tuve que esperar mucho.

El Honda vino en menos de otros cinco minutos más. No intercambié palabra alguna, con ellos, pero me senté en el asiento trasero junto a Chiharu antes de que Yamazaki volviera a pisar el pedal.

_Jesús. Gracias. Muchísimas Gracias. _

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Me estaba debilitando. Eso fue lo dijo el reporte. Estaba sufriendo de desnutrición. Sufría de daño severo en mis pulmones. Y todos esos agudos dolores habían sido ataques. Una vez, escuché a una enfermera hablando sobre el mal ritmo que llevaba mi corazón. Todos esos términos técnicos. Las únicas noticias que me daban eran que 'debía estar en el quirófano a las siete de la mañana' ¿Siete? Podrían partirme en dos y operarme en este preciso segundo si querían. No es como si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sí, me espanté.

Sí, quería fumar.

Sí, no quería levantarme.

Era como si cada vez que me levantaba, me sentía aún más muerto que antes.

Algunas veces, me levanto de noche. Sudando de pies a cabeza. Saliva en mi barbilla. Y los cobertores detrás de mi cabeza, bañados en vómito. Me quería quieto. Intentando no oler. Intentando no estremecerme. Intentando no pensar.

Pero todo estaría oscuro, y yo comenzaría a llorar.

Algunas veces no podía ver bien y las cosas comenzaban a verse borrosas.

Madre no me había venido a ver después de ese día ni tampoco nadie más que Meiling y Fanren. Fanren se sentaría a mi lado, por las tardes, hablando sobre Leong y su esposo. Ella era la única hermana a la que yo era cercano. Y en la mitad de la conversación, ella comenzaría a llorar.

Esta tarde no era diferente. Estaba sentada en una silla junto a mí, con Leong ausente.

-"¿Xiao Lang?" Levanté mi cara.

-"Cuéntame sobre esa chica"

Me quedé frío.

-"Y no me preguntes cuál chica, porque ya sabes quién es, y yo también lo sé"

Alejé mi mirada -"¿Qué hay con ella?" Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella? No era como si alguno de ellos había venido a verme.

-"¿De verdad es tu novia?" Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, mis ojos todavía en la puerta. -"¿Sakura, cierto?"

Sentí algo en mi estómago ante la mención de su nombre. No había escuchado decir ese nombre por tanto tiempo. Casi me debilita. Escuchar que era nombrada con tanta facilidad.

y luego Fanren suspiró -"Todos se desquitaron con ella cuando vinimos. Meiling nos dijo algo sobre ella y --,"

-"¿Qué?" la miré con rudeza, mi cuello casi torciéndose.

Fanren parecía algo sorprendida antes de sentarse algo incómoda en su asiento -"Creo que cuando Meiling habló con nuestra madre, le contó todo. Algo sobre tú volviéndote loco por esta chica. Sakura esto. Sakura aquello"

Me retorcí ante su tono.

-"Fue una locura, Xiao Lang" Fanren me miró con un brillo en sus ojos -"Tomamos el jet. Madre... madre esta estaba descontrolada. Ella sólo hablaba de una chica. Pero creo que, en realidad no es su culpa, ¿no?"

Algo se movió en mi interior. Y agarré su brazo. -"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué... qué le dijo mi madre?" Estaba furioso.

-"Meiling no fue muy clara--,"

-"¿_Qué _ le dijo mi madre?"

La mirada incómoda de Fanren creció y comencé a sudar aún más.

-"Madre simplemente le gritó. Xiao Lang... no sabes cuán furiosa estaba ella. Cuán furiosos estábamos _nosotros"_

Sus palabras eran pequeñas y silenciosas, así que cerré mis ojos.

-"No" Murmuré después de un rato -"No" Lo dije de nuevo, con claridad -"No fue culpa de Syaoran" Hice una pausa y miré el cielorraso -"Nada fue su culpa"

-"¿Entonces por qué Meiling dijo que te habías enloquecido por ella? Aparentemente ella te engañó... y tú... perdiste tu cabeza"

Por algo tan complicado y que era dicho tan libremente, me hizo sonreír. Yo estaba loco, ¿no? Solo alguien que pasara pensando cada segundo en ella estaría loco. Loco, sí. Ella me estaba volviendo loco.

-"Porque..." Sonreí un poco a mi hermana -"Porque creo que sí lo hice. Pero ella... ella nunca me engañó"

La cara de Fanren decayó, intentando encontrar palabras, mientras trataba de esconder su sonrisa -"Siempre serás mi hermano raro, ¿cierto?"

-"Siempre" Murmuré, mientras mis ojos de repente, morían por cerrarse. Por poco sentía Fanren acariciar mi cabello como ella siempre lo hacía. Casi ni la escuché irse.

Pero yo la encontraría. Encontraría a Sakura. Incluso si mi madre le gritaba y le dijera lo que sea, no había forma en que la dejara escapar.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Tomó tres horas llegar, incluido el tráfico, para llegar ahí. Tuvimos que detenernos por gasolina una vez, pero lo logramos. Llegamos antes del mediodía.

Y era grande. El hospital privado Ishigami era un lugar, que yo ni siquiera sabía que existía. Quedaba a las afueras de Tomoeda, en un área alejada llamada Nachi.

Me sentí como polvo cuando entré al hospital. Avergonzada, estiré mis jeans arrugados y mi camiseta. Pero no me importaba. No me detuve ni una sola vez para ver quiénes nos miraban. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.

Yamazaki se quedó en frente de nosotros y lo seguimos a la recepción. Pero antes de que incluso pudiéramos levantarnos a hablar, Meiling saltó en frente de nosotros.

Las palabras fueron intercambiadas, y continué siguiéndola. La blancura cegaba mis ojos y casi no me percaté de cuán duro estaba latiendo mi corazón, hasta que nos detuvimos en frente de una habitación privada.

Había una mujer sentada afuera. Alivio me bañó, al percatarme que no era la madre de Syaoran. Pero ella tampoco dejaba de mirarme. Pero mis ojos estaban fijos en las paredes de vidrio entre mí y la habitación.

Pronto estaba sudando. No escuché ninguna palabra dirigida hacia mí. Y porque ya no podía soportarlo más, empujé la puerta, antes de que mi corazón explotara.

El aire me golpeó en la cara, congelando hasta mis huesos.

Pero mis ojos no descansaron, hasta que recayeron sobre un chico de aspecto frágil en una cama. Y luego, ellos lloraron. Mis ojos exprimieron hasta sus últimas lágrimas.

Algo escapó de mis labios, y avancé un poco más, mi aliento estrangulado se convirtió en más y más grave. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Perdí el control de mi mente. Me sentía arrastrada por un adormecimientos, hasta que me paré a su lado.

No me había percatado de nadie más excepto de este chico en la cama. Este chico que lucía tan diferente pero tan peculiarmente familiar. No me percaté de que mis dedos se habían extendido, deseando sentir esa piel pálida. No estaba consciente hasta que sentí calidez debajo de la punta de mis dedos.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápido y más rápido. Y me sacudí. Mis dedos se sacudieron mientras me aproximaba a él.

-"S..." Casi había perdido mi voz, Dios. Por primera vez en mi vida, no podía encontrar palabras -"S..." mis lágrimas cayeron en su pecho. Y sentí su cara moverse entre mis dedos.

Dios. Oh Dios. Él estaba aquí. Estaba vivo. Estaba despierto. Justo en frente de mí. En mi abrazo. Su piel tan cálida. Dios... él estaba vivo.

_Vivo. _

Lo había logrado.

-"Syaoran..." Me acerqué, mis dedos saboreando el tacto sobre su cara.

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron a mi llamada, y al mismo tiempo, mi corazón saltó.

Saltó hacia el cielo.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Alguien estaba llamándome. Alguien.

-"Syaoran"

Voces profundas. Voces familiares.

Y luego algo dio calidez a mi cara. _Rosas. _ El olor golpeó mi nariz, y me acerqué a la calidez. Esta calidez que hacía que mis rodillas temblaran. Que hacían que mi cabeza girara. Que hacía que me penetrara aún más en la oscuridad.

-"Syaoran" La voz era tan dulce y estaba tan cerca. Era tan familiar. Tan parecida a la de mi...

Sakura.

Obligué a mis ojos a abrirse.

y la primera cosa que vi fueron las lágrimas en su bella cara.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

De repente, hubieron risas. No me percaté que todos estaban a mi alrededor. No me percaté que estaban del otro lado de la cama.

No estaba consciente de nada, excepto de estos ojos debajo mío. Estos mismos profundos e intensos ojos que solían hundirse en los míos, y decirme cada verdad o mentira. Estos mis ojos, que me hacían enloquecer y acercarme a él.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Lo agarré del frente de su traje, y clavé mi cara en su cuello y lloré hasta agotarme. No me importaba cuando ronca estuviera. O cuán desafinada estaba. Sólo lloré y me desahogué.

Porque mi Syaoran estaba vivo.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuello. Sentir su manzana moviéndose, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban.

No le escuché decir una sola palabra. Ni una. Pero él estaba despierto. Y eso era todo lo que yo quería. Así que me aferré a él, totalmente desesperada y sin dejar de llorar. Nadie nos separó. Nadie dijo nada. Yo estaba llorando y él me abrazaba, para mantenernos así, juntos.

Lo había extrañado.

Había extrañado cada pedacito en él. Su arrogancia. Sus caricias. Su abrazo. Su piel. Su calidez.

-"¿Sa...Sakura?"

Jesús, su profunda y ruda voz. Nunca la había extrañado tanto como ahora. Nunca como ahora. Porque comencé a temblar. Comencé a tiritar por un segundo y pensé que talvez estuviera soñando. Que esta era otra de esas pesadillas, de las que de repente me despierto, gritando su nombre en la mitad de la noche.

-"Oye" Su aliento hizo cosquillas en mis oídos, y reviví el tacto de sus labios sobre ellos.

No. Esto era real. Esto era lo más cercano a la realidad. Lo estaba abrazando de verdad.

levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con su boca abierta y sus ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa.

-"Estás aquí..." Susurré con los ojos húmedos -"De verdad... estás aquí"

Sus ojos lucían como si estuvieran buscando los míos. Y luego él acercó una mano que estaba inyectada con un tubo, a mi cara. Alejando las lágrimas con su pulgar, acercó mi cara aún más.

Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara. Tan cerca que tuve que subir a la cama y presionar mi boca en su frente.

Aparté el cabello de su frente y él sonrió.

-"Estaba esperándote" Su voz era baja, tanto que tuve que acercarme, hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos.

-"Me asustaste" Hablé tan calladamente como pude, o por lo menos lo intenté. Él sonrió de nuevo -"Me... me asustaste tanto" Miré mis lágrimas caer sobre su mejilla, y rápidamente las sequé -"Tanto..." Jugué con su cabello y le di una sonrisa algo insegura -"Tú, imbécil..."

Sólo me miró. Me miró llorar y cerraba sus ojos cada vez que acariciaba sus mejillas. Sus dedos rozaron mi labio lastimado y el pequeño moretón junto a mi ojo.

-"Lo siento" Las palabras salieron de mi boca y nunca le di la oportunidad de decir nada ."¿Me escuchas?" Lo acerqué a mi corazón -"Lo siento" Necesitaba que él supiera eso. Que esta disculpa estaba viniendo de mi corazón. Del corazón que él marcó. Del corazón que él aplastó, rompió y besó.

-"¿Por qué?" Su mano libre, se metió en mi cabello.

-"Por esto. Por hacerte esto" La luz en sus ojos se opacó.

Presioné mi frente contra la suya, y se acercó para capturar mi boca. Se sentía como si el tiempo hubiese parado. Se sentía como si sus labios nunca hubieran dejado los míos. Se sentía como el cielo, justo como cada vez que él me besaba hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Dejé que abriera mi boca. Perdida en mí misma, saboreando el momento de sentir sus suaves labios. Y disfruté cada segundo de ello.

Mi corazón fue encendido en llamas y me encontré a mí misma entre una neblina tan pesada que casi ni me percaté cuándo nos separamos. Casi ni me percaté de cuándo había dejado de llorar.

-"No tienes nada que lamentar" Sentí sus labios mostrar una sonrisa -"Lo hice porque estoy jodido" Me envió una mirada delirante y luego agregó -"En serio"

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente al principio, y luego, casi con furia. Él no estaba jodido. Él fue obligado a ser así, por su padre abusivo. Él no estaba jodido, y le dije eso. -"Eres mejor que nadie" No sabía qué me hizo decir eso -"Eres mejor que cualquier perdedor" Mejor que Eriol, Van o cualquier otro tipejo allá afuera. Dije eso, porque era la verdad.

Se rió con suavidad y brillé de felicidad al escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Su mano rodó hacia mi nuca, y me empujó aún más, obligándome a recostarme junto a él, en la almohada. -"Por eso te necesito"

¿Él me necesitaba?

-"Quédate conmigo"

Choqué mi nariz contra la de él y lo besé impulsivamente de nuevo -"Dime por qué me necesitas" Le pregunté incluso cuando no necesitaba saberlo. Porque mi respuesta siempre sería un sí. No sé qué se apoderó de mí, pero no podía dejarlo. Ahora que lo tenía junto a mí, en mis ojos, no lo quería fuera de mi vida. Porque él significaba algo. Él significaba algo para mí. Él era alguien especial para mí. Alguien idiota y tonto, pero al que no podía dejar ir.

-"¿Por qué?" repitió mi pregunta, y me acurruqué con cuidado, a su lado. Su mano vio de nuevo, para tocar mi cabeza y yo lo rodeé con un brazo por la cintura. Y luego habló a mis oídos, y su voz me envolvió -"Porque..." Miré a sus cansados ojos -"Porque tú haces que todo vaya bien"

Y te lo juro, mi Dios. Esa ha sido la mejor cosa que alguien me haya dicho en toda mi vida.

**Syaoran Li P.O.V**

Nunca me di cuenta cuando ella se quedó dormida, abrazándome. También dejó de llorar. Dejó de murmurar mi nombre. Y también dejó de temblar.

Mi enfermera usual vino dos veces, luciendo nerviosa y estresada. La miré furioso cuando quiso despertar a Sakura. Ella no se iba a ir. No ahora. No cuando al fin la tenía.

Intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos. Pero me encontré a mí mismo relajándome, y retorciendo su camiseta en mis dedos.

Podía escuchar su respiración. Podía escuchar risas suaves. Podía escuchar incluso al viento. Corriendo por mi cabeza. Corriendo por mis pulmones. Tragándome por completo. Podía sentir mi cuerpo derretirse en esa cama. Justo a lado de ella. Sabiendo que ella era la única chica por la que estaba loco y deseaba besar una y otra vez. Esta chica cuyo tacto hacía que mi piel ardiera.

Esta vez, no era como la última vez. No lo iba a dejar suceder. Esta vez, despertaría todavía con ella a mi lado. Esta vez, dormiría sabiendo que ella estaba a mi lado. Sabiendo con seguridad que la amaba. Que al estar ella a mi lado, hacía que todo en mí se calmara. Sabiendo que, cuando despertara de nuevo, no estaría en otro coma. No abrazaría al vacío. La abrazaría a ella.

Porque sólo alguien como ella lloraría como loca por mí.

Sólo alguien como ella me llamaría imbécil, y me besaría al mismo tiempo.

Sólo alguien como ella me haría sentir que esta vida de porquería, de verdad tenía un significado.

**§ђϊη§зϊ-Кσќσѓσ**

**A/N: **_Ahí. Eso fue todo. Ya desperté al pobre hombre. Final algo cursi, supongo. Sólo faltan 2 capítulos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

**A/t: **He terminado exhausta. El trasero me duele, pero ahí voy. Casi no puedo pensar correctamente, así que os ruego que me disculpéis. Espero que les haya encantado el capítulo y que mi esfuerzo sea recompensado con sus hermosos y gratificantes comentarios. Les agradezco mucho, mucho. Revisé la ortografía con las últimas, y por primera vez en este fic, no me quedan fuerzas para volver a leerlo, si existió algún error, ya saben, mil disculpas.

Dentro de poco voy a publicar una traducción de los títulos de los capítulos en Bio. Así que por favor estad atentos. Y tal y como dijo la autora, nuestro fic está terminando… ah… seguramente no voy a ser la única en extrañarlo.

Besos,

Sakki Chan


End file.
